


Fire Emblem: Retained Memories (Hiatus)

by TatsuiChiyo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 231,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuiChiyo/pseuds/TatsuiChiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the story of Awakening, except my avatar, Sekai, never got amnesia, and thus goes through the events of the game with the full knowledge of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Destined Meeting

He was dreaming.

This wasn't a big surprise, he always dreamed when he slept. Sometimes he dreamed of fire, other times he saw great battles. Most times though, all he ever saw was darkness, though he could still hear screams and cries. No matter what he dreamt though, it was always hazy. Like looking at the events through a fog, barely visible except for a few rare moments. He never really paid attention to the dreams though, he'd forget them as soon as he awoke, but this time things were different.

This time things were clear.

Well, clear as things could be in a dream. He was in some hall, he could tell that much. Across the hall, a tall dark figure stood there, staring at him with disgust in it's eyes. Next to him stood a being of what seemed like pure light, and just to look at him hurt his eyes. The only thing he could clearly make out was what looked like a Mark of Naga.

Strange.

The Light spoke, a faint echo to it's words"Come on Sekai, you fight with us, no destiny can change that."

The Shadow then spoke, a voice of venom that send shudders up his spine "YOU FOOLS!!!!! Destiny cannot be overwritten, you merely struggle against the inevitable."

Sekai stared on, attempting to figure out what this dream meant. As he beg-"Milord, up ahead"-an to focus, everything seemed to deteriorate. Sekai continued to focus, wanting to glean as much as he could from this strange dream. "Frederick, what is it?" Sekai quickly realized he had no more time, just as the Shadow was swallowed up, leaving him with only the Light. Sekai narrowed his focus, trying to break through the light and see who this person was. As he awoke, he was able to see blue hair, what looked like a lightning spear break through the Light's chest, and a laugh that sounded hauntingly like his own.

.....

"Chrom, we have to do something..."

Chrom? The prince of Ylisse?

"What do you propose we do?"

Sekai opened his eyes, and as a bright flash assaulted him, he saw two people standing over him. He recognized them as the prince and princess of Ylisse, Chrom and Lissa, and wondered what in the hell they were doing standing over top of him. The two noticed he had awoke, and seemed relieved.

"Hello there," Chrom said "you do know there are better places to nap then on the ground you know. Here, let me help you up..." Chrom extended his hand.

Sekai's gaze immediately fell to the mark on his shoulder, and he felt his own hand burn slightly.

"Thank you Chrom," He said as he picked himself up "but I am quite alright."

Surprise flickered across their faces, then a man who Sekai recognized as Frederick, the everpresent knight of the royal family, stepped forward.

"So you know the prince do you?" suspicion and apprehension was clear in the man's eyes.

"Not personally of course, but I do try and keep up with the local politics of the places I visit."

"Visit?" the princess, Lissa asked. "What do you mean?"

Sekai stared at her, but only for a moment. "I'm what you may call a nomad. I spend my life wandering the world, learning all I can of cultures."

"They also hold no loyalty to any country or cause," Frederick said "And only care for themselves." It would seem that the big knight was not a fan of him.

"That's a bit unfair Sir Frederick," Sekai calmly stated "By not having ties to any country, it allows me to not be blinded by patriotism, and align myself to the side I truly feel is right in a war."

"It merely lets you claim to hold no loyalty to the brigands, and then enter the village and burn it down." Frederick clearly stated.

"Frederick, enough." Chrom stated, clearly disappointed in the knight's behavior. "Not everyone we meet is a brigand or assassin in disguise. I apologize for my knight's over protectiveness," Chrom said turning to Sekai "He can be quite paranoid."

Sekai nodded at the man, momentarily staring at the blue hair on the prince's head.

"It is quite alright, he is merely doing his duty. Blindly trusting everyone you meet is just begging for a blade in the neck if you ask me. But I do promise that I am merely a traveler, and only wish to live my life in peace."

This seemed to put everyone at ease, then Lissa perked up and asked.

"Sooooo, why were you taking that dirt nap anyways?"

Sekai had long ago learned how to keep his face as blank as a new tome, but even he almost let his confusion at the "dirt nap" he had taken show. Truth be told, he remembered walking when a shadowy figure had appeared and pointed at him. He'd felt a sharp pain in his head, and then all had gone dark. It was obvious not much time had past since then, since there was only a little dirt and a few scant pieces of grass over his cloak, so that left the question of what had happened to the figure. He quickly decided to keep this part a secret, at least so that way they wouldn't consider him insane, and instead went with a different truth.

"Most likely exhaustion," he stated. "I ran out of water yesterday, and it is quite hot out." This was certainly true, he even pulled out his water skin and shook it, clearly showing that it was empty and dry.

Chrom pulled out his own waterskin and tossed it to Sekai, who caught it clumsily, surprised at the action.

"Here, have some of my water. But what of any companions you have, surely they wouldn't just abandon you?"

Sekai took a single gulp of the water, feeling great relief as the cool water hit his throat. As much as he wanted to drain the thing, he capped it and handed it back to the prince, who took it back, though he did hesitate for a second.

"I travel alone, I've never been much for large groups of people, so I travel alone unless circumstances dictate otherwise. It has it's benefits, but also it's downsides as we have all clearly seen."

Chrom nodded. "Yes, well it is only a mile or two to the next village, so I ask if you'd come with us." Sekai was about to argue when Chrom lifted up his hand, clearly having predicted Sekai's reaction. "Only until we reach the village. Passing out the way you did is bad, and I'd hate to think you passed out again along the way and awoke to brigands or worse."

Sekai stared, trying to think of a good reason to get away from this group as quickly as possible. Naga only knew how quickly their kind demeanor could change if they saw the mark on his right hand and knew what it meant. But try as he could, he couldn't think of any way to get away from them without rousing suspicion, and that was a dangerous path to tread. He stared one last time at the mark on Chrom's shoulder, then he grabbed his bag and began to walk.

"Do what you want."

.....

Chrom stared at the man walking in front of him. Lissa was currently badgering him with questions, which he was answering in a reserved manner. He'd also remained the same way during their meeting, most likely feeling out of place waking up to the prince and princess of a country.

Such strange hair he has, Chrom thought.

Which was true. It was as black as a cave at night, and he wore it to his shoulders, with a bang or two falling over his forehead. He also had a sharp face, giving him the appearance of someone always in thought. Chrom had also rarely heard of anyone travelling alone for any extended period of time, leaving him to wonder why Sekai, as he had introduced himself shortly into their walk, chose to. Before he could continue this line of thought though, Frederick whispered into his ear.

"Milord, are you sure this is wise. We have no idea who this man is or why he travels alone. We could have a criminal in our midst right now"

Chrom sighed. He knew Frederick meant well and only cared for his and Lissa's safety, but there were limits to paranoia.

"And what would you have had me do? Just leave him there, disoriented? Besides, we are merely making sure he gets to the village safely, and even if he tries something, I'm certain we can handle him."

Frederick sighed. "As you say milord, but I still don't like it."

Chrom smiled, then sped up a bit, also wanting to talk to this strange man. He had certainly made what started a boring patrol of the borders into an interesting encounter. He caught up just as Lissa asked another question.

"How long have you been traveling, cause no offense, but you don't look like you've been walking very long."

Sekai kept the same gaze that he seemed to have plastered to his face.

"I'm nearing my fifth winter actually. I'm done with Ylisse, so I'm currently going to Regna Ferox, and once I am done there I want to travel around Valm."

"What about Plegia?" Lissa asked

Sekai's gaze hardened.

"Let's just say I wish to remain as far away from Plegia as possible."

"Why?" Lissa asked. Chrom wanted to slap his hand over her mouth, she could be so blind sometimes. Thankfully, Sekai must have realized this, and instead of being angry over the nosiness of the subject, merely smiled, a strange sight to see due to how serious Sekai seemed to act.

"Have you ever gotten Plegian sand in your boots? It stays there for quite some time."

Lissa snorted, though quickly covered up in embarrassment. Chrom laughed a little, and he swore he heard even Frederick chuckle.

"So, why do you wear that strange coat?" Chrom asked "Surely it gets hot in there?"

Sekai looked over at Chrom and stared for a couple of seconds. Was there something on his face?

"It's my mother's. She died shortly after I turned five." His eyes clouded with sadness. Chrom couldn't blame him, his own mother had died shortly after Lissa was born, and he still felt a sharp pain whenever he thought of her. "As for if it gets hot, the robe actually keeps me very cool. Something about it's material I think."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, but I'd hate to get caught in the desert or something with that heavy thing on." Lissa said.

"Well, it's actually designed to be worn in deserts. That's why it keeps me cool."

"Wow, whoever designed that must know their stuff."

"Well, Plegians live in the desert, so we had to find some way to wear clothes without dying."

What.

Lissa and Frederick also picked up on that, but Chrom quickly shot Frederick a glare, who seemed ready to stab Sekai right now.

"You...your Plegian?" Chrom asked, though he berated himself for how suspicious the question sounded.

"...Yes, that's not a problem right?" Sekai stated calmly, though his body tensed and his hand went into his pocket.

Chrom would have to handle this situation delicately.

"Recently we've had some problems with brigands wielding Plegian weapons attacking our border villages. Also, Plegia's king, Gangrel, has been making some very...worrying movements lately."

Thankfully, Sekai pulled his hand out of his pocket, clearly showing no hostility.

"That explains this reaction. I know I have no way to prove this, but I promise you I wish no hostility to Ylisse or her people."

"That may be so, but I'm afraid that for now, I will have to-"

"CHROM!!!!" Lissa shouted, pointing to the village which had appeared on the horizon.

A village that had smoke coming from it.

"Dammit," Chrom said "Lissa, Frederick, we need to get down there, now."

Lissa nodded her head in agreement, but Frederick quickly glanced over at Sekai.

"Milord, what about him?"

Chrom looked over at Sekai. Personally, he felt he could trust the man. Strange as it was, Sekai seemed as trustworthy as Frederick. But he was also Plegian. And thanks to the recent political climate, he knew no one would be happy with a Plegian wandering around Ylisse alone. But...

"Unless he's on fire as well, he can wait. NOW LET"S GO!!!" And he turned and started to run towards the village.

Lissa ran after him, with Frederick waiting for a second before chasing after his two charges.

"Wait, what about-..." Sekai called out.

But they were gone.

.....

"NOW LET"S GO!!!!!" Chrom shouted and ran off.

Lissa ran after him, and Frederick stared at him for a second before running off with them.

"Wait, what about-..." Sekai called, but they couldn't hear him. "a plan..."

Sekai sighed and ran his head over his forehead. He was actually thanking the gods for the lucky moment he'd just had. It would have been difficult to talk his way out of that mess, and he kicked himself for having forgotten about the recent problems Ylisse and Plegia were having. He stared at the the three, who were quickly disappearing as they ran towards town. They had no plan or knowledge of what was waiting in that town for them. Probably brigands.

They were probably going to die.

Sekai shook that thought from his head. Chrom had the Falchion, and Sir Frederick was obviously trained to defend the two. They'd be fine. Sekai quickly backtracked the road in his mind. About four miles back, he could take a path that would be seven miles to the next village. It would increase the time it would take to get to Regna Ferox by a few days, but nothing to destructive to his schedule. He looked over one last time towards the village on fire, and remembered the three who were just rushing into it...

Gods damn it.

He ran off, hoping he could catch up before anything to disastrous happened.


	2. Flames of the Future

Chrom cursed to himself. He had been very stupid having rushed into the village like he did. They had entered the village safely enough, sneaking into the marketplace where they had heard who Chrom guessed was the brigand leader shouting out orders to his men. The "orders" of course being burn, pillage, and do whatever the brigands wanted. Chrom was fully ready to rush forward and fight the brigands, but there was now a problem. He had forgotten that they were still surrounded by enemies who wanted nothing more than to kill all of them as painfully as possible. Chrom and Frederick had fought off two of the brigands, but a third had slipped past them. And had gone after Lissa.

And now had his blade fully next to her small throat.

"Heh heh heh, what ave we got here?" the bearded man said "Looks like a couple of heroes."

"Ugh, LET. ME. GOOOOO!!!!" Lissa squealed, futilely struggling against the much larger man.

"Heh, sorry love, no can do, can't let such a prize go." The man said with a dark chuckle.

Chrom was absolutely livid, seeing his baby sister handled in such a way. Frederick to also looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip the man limb from limb. But that would put Lissa in danger, which was unacceptable.

"Hmmmm, yes yes, quite the prize. Wonder what the boss is going to reward me with when I deliver him the prince and princess. Maybe he'll let me keep ya, your highness." He said, clutching Lissa tightly.

"No, let me goooo." Lissa squealed again.

"Release her NOW!!!!" Chrom shouted, trying to keep himself calm. Lissa needs you right now, you have to remain calm, Chrom thought.

"Hmmmmm, tempting offer, but eres my offer. You two drop your weapons and come with me. Then, we go to the boss and see what he wants done with ya. As for me and her highness, well I got plans for her."

The group never learned the man's plans, nor did he ever get to see them realized, for no sooner did he finish that sentence than did a cleaver find its way into his head.

Lissa gasped and fell back as the man who was holding her not even a moment ago fell, his smile still etched on his face. and in his place stood a familiar face in a heavy cloak.

"I believe the lady asked to be released, you disgusting simpleton." Sekai calmly stated.

.....

A few minutes earlier.

Sekai watched the scene unfurl in front of him. It happened exactly as he had predicted, though he had to admit Chrom and Frederick were far more skilled warriors than he had given them credit. Sadly Lissa was not. From what he could tell, his presence was completely unnoticed, so he snuck up behind the brigand, keeping out of everyone's sight to ensure he would keep his stealth. He picked up a cleaver that had been knocked over, and as soon as he was close used his left hand as a buffer between Lissa's neck and the blade, and drove the cleaver right through the brigands head. He restrained a pained yell as the brigands sword sliced through his hand, instead checking on the condition of the princess, who aside from being obviously shaken up, only showed a few bruises from her ordeal. Very lucky.

"I believe the lady asked to be released, you disgusting simpleton." he stated, as calmly as if he was asking for some tea at a restaurant. He then extended his right hand to Lissa "Are you alright."

Lissa looked at him as if he had just saved her life, which he supposed he did. "Ye-yeah." she stammered then took his hand and stood up.

Chrom rushed forward and enveloped Lissa in a hug. After a few moments, he let go and turned to Sekai.

"Thank you for saving her, are you injured in any way?"

Sekai flexed his left hand, which bore a nasty cut. "Nothing a vulenary and some wrapping can't fix" he said.

Lissa picked up her staff and walked over to Sekai.

"I can help with that. It's the least I can do, can I see your hand please?"

Sekai paused for a moment before he gave her his hand. As he felt the healing magic course into him and heal his wound, he was thankful that the blade had been pointed the way it was. He'd have hated to have the mark on his right hand exposed. Chrom then walked up to him.

"Thank you again for saving Lissa, I don't know what we would have done without you there, but...why did you follow us?"

Chrom looked at him curiously, probably expecting a deflecting answer or statement. Sekai simply stated the truth.

"I saw three people rush into an unknown situation without a plan. Simply put, I feel leaving you to that would be tantamount to murder. Also, gods damn me, I just can't abandon anyone who needs help."

Chrom looked pleased with that response, and with the healing magic done, Sekai quickly went over to the the dead brigand and picked up his sword.

"Bit heavier than I prefer, but it should do the job." He did a few practice swings, acclimating himself to it.

Frederick coughed into his fist.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we should quickly go over a plan, who knows how many more brigands are in this village."

"If I could hazard a guess," Chrom stated "I'd guess around six or seven, including the three dead ones we have here. The fires have't spread very far in the village, and most of the destruction seems smalll scale, so there can't be a large group."

"I concur," Sekai said "Most of the destruction is confined to the marketplace, plus this village itself is pretty small. Any group larger than ten would probably have destroyed this place by now. Now, the question remains though...what is our plan of attack."

Chrom and Frederick looked at each, both surprised at how easily he offered his help against these deadly fighters. Sekai also noticed that Frederick seemed to place a sliver bit more of trust in him now then when they first met, probably because he saved Lissa from that brigand. Lissa herself looked ready to follow him into any battle, not a prospect he wanted.

"Well," Chrom said " I think the best plan would be to take down the leader. Brigands tend to be like snakes you know, cut off the head and the body falls apart."

"Well, that's obvious." Sekai stated, having become pleased enough with the practice he did to wield it in a battle. "What I mean, is how are we going to do it?"

Chrom gained a look of confusion his face. "What do you mean?"

Sekai sighed. "That answers that. Alright, then if I might suggest, why not Sir Frederick brings up our rear, his armor will allow him to handle any opponents who may try to flank around us. Princess Lissa here can remain in the middle, this will allow her to stay within healing ranch of all of us, as well as be safe from any attackers. Finally, Prince Chrom and I can lead, the two of us handling any enemies who try to attack us. If we move as a group and attack as a group, we should make it through all of this without any other major injuries."

Chrom nodded, and even though Frederick still looked apprehensive about trusting him, Sekai could tell he seemed pleased with the plan.

"But," Lissa asked "What if we run into any mages or archers?"

Sekai smiled, reached into his pocket and pulled out a Thunder tome.

"Leave that to me."

.....

Fifteen minutes later, the group was standing over the dead body of the brigand leader. Chrom was tired, but certainly impressed. Sekai had ended up becoming a godsend, helping them fight off the brigands, and shouting out directions to the small group whenever they entered a battle. Had it not been for Sekai, today could have ended a whole lot worse. He stared at the man as Lissa ran up, gushing about how impressive his battle and mental prowess had been.

"Wow Sekai. Swords, sorcerory, tactics...is there anything you can't do?"

Sekai chuckled. "Merely a few tricks I've picked up over the years."

"You are certainly no harmless nomad, that's for sure." Frederick stated, suspicion as clear on his face as mud. Sekai seemed to accept it, and instead of biting back, merely replied.

"I understand the suspicion, but I am only interested in self defense. I don't pull out my blade unless there is no other choice."

"And that's good," Chrom said, walking up to the group. "It's also evident you have no problem raising that blade to help others."

Yes, Sekai's abilities were most certainly impressive, but Chrom didn't care for that. What Chrom liked was how Sekai had defended Lissa from a cut using his left hand. It would have been easy to just kill the man, but Sekai had specifically endangered himself to ensure Lissa wouldn't be harmed. He'd also come chasing after them, when he could have just left the group back up on the hill. He could have left, but he came. He could have just saved Lissa, but he also protected her. Chrom knew then in his heart that it didn't matter where this man was born or what he had done, he had a good heart. And the Shepards always needed someone with a good heart.

"Sekai," Chrom said "Theres a position open in the Shepards. I'd like you to become our master tactician."

"MILORD," Frederick exclaimed "don't you think that is a bit hasty."

"Would you have us lose such an able warrior and tactician?" Chrom stated back to his worried knight "Besides, Sekai came and assisted us. He fought for Ylisseans because he wanted to. I see no reason to doubt this man." He turned and smiled at the man "So, what do you say Sekai, want to become a Shepard?"

He was surprised at the response that came.

"No thank you."

.....

Sekai understood the honor he was being asked. The Shepards were Ylisse's unofficial army. Led by Prince Chrom, most of it's members were hand picked and used to protect the borders, due to Ylisse no longer having a standing army due to the debacle the previous exalt had enacted in his war with Plegia. Though one could volunteer to join, to be asked to join, no less by the leader and prince himself, was a huge honor.

But it did not change that Sekai wanted to be as far away from people, and the attention they brought, as possible.

"I told you all I want from life is to travel and experience cultures. And being in a militia or army or whatever you wish to call it, will only make it more difficult to do so. Also, I do not do well in large groups of people, so thank you for the kind offer, truly, but I must decline."

Sekai could tell his answer had not pleased Chrom, but there was very little he could do. If he tried to force him to join, it would make it seem like the Shepards could just draft anyone they wanted in, which would certainly make it harder for them to act.

"Besides," he continued, "Imagine the reaction if Ylisseans learned that the tactician of the group who was supposed to help protect them from brigands and Plegians...was himself a Plegian."

"I don't care for your background, and I'll fight in your defense against any who would say bad of you." Chrom nearly shouted. Chrom himself was ashamed, for he'd allowed himself to judge Sekai for his Plegian background, which he knew Emmeryn would have never done.

"Your supposed defense of me aside," Sekai continued, though he did pause after Chrom's little outburst "Joining an army is not something I want. So once again, thank you, but no thank you."

Sekai watched Chrom burrow his brows in slight frustration. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it. Sekai knew that this wasn't endearing himself to the prince or the group, but he merely wished to keep to himself, and that seemed like a small wish.

An hour later, Sekai accepted the few days worth of rations the village gave him. He actually had to talk them down, pointing out that he didn't need much and din't want to be weighed down. As he waved a final goodbye and began walking down the road, he thought of the route he was going to have to take. Stop in Ylisse, pick up supplies, then wind his way up into Regna Ferox. He was just staring to plot out a voyage he would have to charter to Valm before he heard a voice yell out

"HEY SEKAI, WAIT UP!!!!!"

He turned around and saw Lissa bounding up to him, with Chrom and Frederick hurrying to catch up to him. He waited for the party to before he talked.

"I thought I was clear that I didn't want to join the Shepards." He said to Chrom, who was catching his breath after running up to him and Lissa.

"I know," he said "But it's getting dark out. We don't know if any of those brigands have friends who want revenge. I figured it would be best to stay together, at least until we get to Ylisse. That won't be a problem right?"

Sekai stared at the man. Ylisse was about a day and a halfs travel from here, too much time in his opinion to spend with anyone, especially with Naga's exalted family. But, there was also sense in Chrom's words, Sekai himself had had to deal with brigands who wanted revenge for a dead brother or friend at times. And worse, was that to still deny companionship on this journey could lead to several questions, which could lead to answers. Answers Sekai did not want to share. So, after a few seconds of consideration, Sekai sighed and began walking, mirrioring the response he gave earlier to the group.

"Do what you want."

.....

Chrom once again studied Sekai. They had stopped and made camp for the night, him and Frederick had hunted and killed a bear, whereas Sekai and Lissa collected firewood. Well, Sekai collected firewood, Lissa merely kept him company. They were now sitting around the fire, eating the bear, whereas Lissa resumed her questions with Sekai.

"So, why did you leave Plegia?"

"My mother and I left, from what I understand she was tired of life there and wanted to wander like me."

"What about your dad?"

"He stayed. Actually, my mother left him, taking me with her because she didn't want to leave me with him. He...was a very controlling man."

"Yeesh, sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is, the few memories I have of him aren't very fond ones, so I don't really miss him."

Chrom noticed how quickly he seemed to answer that. It's obvious there was more to the story of Sekai's father, but due to Chrom's own circumstances with his father, Chrom decided to drop it. Lissa continued.

"So what happened after you left Plegia?"

"Well, we left when I was around four, traveled for about a year or so till my mother fell ill. Despite the best efforts of the healers, my mother passed shortly after that. I was picked up and raised by an old soldier from Chon'sin, and I stayed there for 10 years, learning the sword and tactics form him, and practicing magic with the village mage. Anyways, after I turned fifteen, I decided to wander and learn the ways of the world. Five years later, and here I am at this campfire."

"So this soldier who raised you just let you go off on your own like that?"

Sekai smiled warmly. "A man must choose his own path. Whether it is long or short is up to you. Those are the words he gave me when I asked to leave. He then gave me this cloak from my mother, some gold, supplies, and a map."

Chrom was surprised and asked "He didn't give you a weapon?"

Sekai looked over "I've always preferred magic to the sword, so the mage I trained under gifted me a few tomes for self defense. I use swords and what not when the situation calls for it, but I just feel better using magic. Swords are just added weight."

Chrom nodded. Personally, he preferred having a blade with him at all times, but then again, he couldn't use magic. 

Frederick looked over at Sekai. "You seem rather secretive for a mere traveler. What have you been doing these past five years, surely there is something memorable?" Chrom balked.

"Frederick!!! Don't be rude."

"It is quite alright Chrom," Sekai said "To answer your question, I climbed mountains and looked over cliffs. And yes, I am secretive, but only as much as I need to be. I promise you Sir Frederick, I will never withhold information that would put you or your charges in any danger."

Frederick didn't look appeased, but let the subject go and instead coughed into his fist.

"It is getting late, and if we wish to cover a good amount of ground tomorrow, we should get some sleep."

There was a quick muter of agreement from Sekai, a veteran of long hikes, complaints from Lissa she wasn't tired even as she was yawning, and pretty soon the fire was out and everyone was laying down.

Tomorrow, Chrom thought, I'll try to convince Sekai to join us. Losing him now could be disastrous in the future. With one last good night to the group, he began formulating how to best convince the weary mage to reconsider.

.....

Good Night.

So far, it was anything but.

Sekai had woken up, feeling the need to go to the bathroom. He'd noticed Chrom and Lissa were missing, but he didn't ponder it. More likely than not, the princess had needed to also go to the bathroom and had Chrom go with her. As he found himself a nice tree, all he could think of was the dream he'd had earlier in the day. He'd hoped to have it again, but instead he'd been trying to find someone in an old castle, and every time he got close, they spirited away somewhere else. He began to wonder why he was having strange dreams when the ground shook.

Then, the sky itself opened up.

Now, Sekai had seen a few things in his travels. He knew of the Outrealms, and heard rumors of portals opening and closing at times, swallowing up anyone unfortunate enough to be nearby. But he'd never heard of something coming out.

He watched three figures fall out and land a few feet in front of him headfirst. He quickly looked up at the portal again and he swore he saw a swordsman jump out and land somewhere farther in the forest.

Then he heard the groans.

He looked down and saw the strange figures stand up. "Hello there, are you alright?" he asked, but then he got the smell. The sickly smell that felt out of place. The smell of the brigands from the earlier battle. He smelled death. He looked at the figures, who seemed to move as if all of their bones were being moved into place. The figures then looked at him and ran forward, weapons drawn and obviously coming for blood. Sekai dodged the first one, who swiped at him with a sword, As he rolled over and looked up, another one of the creatures was already rushing towards him, raising it's ax. Sekai in turn, raised a fire tome, and before the creature even knew what happened, it was ash in the wind. Sekai glanced over, curious as to whether or not the sight of their companion being burned to ash would make the other two pause. But, as if it was always just the two, the creature with the sword rushed him. As he launched the fire spell, the creature threw it's sword in a last ditch effort to kill him. Sekai dodged the clumsily thrown sword, but he was tackled by the third creature. Disoriented, he looked up and saw the creature staring down at him and raising it's ax for the final blow. Before Sekai knew what happened, a horse galloped onto the scene, a fiery haired woman leading the horse with a spear in hand, and a blue haired man riding on the back with a bow. Before the creature knew what happened, it was run through. Sekai stood up and dusted himself off, then he turned to thank the rider for her save, but saw here yell some choice words at the archer, kick him off, and then speed off through the trees. Sekai stared in astonishment, then ran forward to help the archer up and see if he was alright.

"You okay?" he asked the man.

"Why, oh yes, yes I am. Thank you for your concern good man. Glad to see you are alright, might I know your name by chance?"

Sekai paused, then answered.

"Well, my name is Sekai, and what is-"

"Sekai, a grand name for a gentleman. I sir, am Virion. But of course you must have heard of me, Virion the Archer, Virion the Gentleman, Virion the-"

Sekai now understood why he was kicked off the horse.

As Virion rambled on, Sekai quickly looked over at the dead creature. He had never seen or heard of such human looking creatures, yet he still felt as if he vaguely knew of them. He quickly turned to Virion, who had thankfully stopped talking.

"Virion was it, do you know what these things are?"

"No dear Sekai no. Me and the beatiful Sully have never heard of such barbaric creatures such as these."

"Sully?"

"The rider of the horse, and the women to whom you owe your life good sir. Indeed she is a Shepard of the highest of calibers."

So, the rider's name was Sully, and she was a Shepard. Sekai was confused over where these creatures came from, and decided the best way was to follow the horseman. He looked to where she had disappeared.

"I'm going to go after her Virion, I suggest you come with."

He quickly ran off. He heard Virion quickly yell some complaints to slow down, but when he looked back the man was keeping up with him well enough.

Huh, so he's not all wind. Sekai thought.

.....

He ran into what looked like a large clearing, and quickly saw Sully the knight with...Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. As he ran up to them, Lissa waved them over and Chrom nodded at them.

"Glad to see you are alright." The prince said as Sekai kneeled down with the group.

"Same." Sekai turned to Sully "Thank you by the way. You saved my neck back there. Literally."

The knight looked him over "Your welcome." came the curt reply.

Sekai looked at Chrom. "So what happened? What are these things?"

For the next few minutes, they swapped stories. Evidently, Chrom felt something was off and Lissa went with him. The portal opened and two of these creatures attacked them. Chrom killed one, but Lissa was nearly attacked by one of the creatures. (This seems to be a regular occurence) Sekai thought to himself before refocusing on Chrom's story. Before Lissa was hurt, a mysterious swordsman saved her, disappearing as soon as he appeared. Frederick caught up shortly after and they'd been fending off the creatures up till now. Sekai quickly recounted his story, then the group got to work on a plan.

Since there were two forts nearby, they split the group into threes. Virion, Sully, and Frederick took one, Lissa, Chrom, and Sekai took the other. They fought what seemed like waves of the strange creatures, though Sekai guessed only about five or six attacked them. Then a big one appeared. It had actual hair, and seemed to like to throw seemingly endless axes. Together, Chrom and Sekai killed it through a combination of sword and magic attacks. As it laid dying, Sekai was able to make out one word from it's dying groans.

"Gr...Grimaaaa..."

Sekai felt his blood chill and his heart stop. That's why these creatures felt familiar. They were the undead army of Grima.

They were his undead army.

Of course Sekai knew what the mark on his hand meant. He shared a bond with the Fell Dragon. But unlike The Mark of Naga, who's mark stated the person had the right and potential to take Naga's power and save the world if need be, his Fellmark indicated his bond with Grima. To outsiders, he would seem to be the sacrifice needed to revive the Fell Dragon. But Sekai knew that what it really meant was he was to "become one" with Grima, sacrificing his heart, mind, body, and soul to be a vessel for Grima. It was supposed to be a great honor. A great honor Sekai wanted nothing to do with.

Sekai looked over, but it seemed he was the only one who heard the creature speak. He breathed a sigh of relief, but focused on what the arrival of these things meant. Were they the vanguard of Grima's forces? Sekai knew the answer was in the portal and the swordsmen, who was now talking with Chrom. But as he walked up, the swordsmen fled into the forest. Sekai pondered what hat meant as he was introduced formally to both Sully and Virion.

"And this is Sekai," Chrom said, clapping Sekai on the shoulder "A traveler we picked up."

"Is he joining the Shepards? He can actually handle himself in a fight standing up." Sully said, quickly laughing at his expense. Sekai couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hey, had to give the things a fair chance. As for joining, well Chrom offered but..."

Chrom interjected "He turned it down. Though," Chrom looked at Sekai expectantly "I'm not giving up quite yet."

Sekai sighed. "Actually, if that offer is still open, I'll become your blasted tactician."

Chrom was shocked, then broke into a wide grin and clapped Sekai on his shoulders. Lissa also squealed in delight and started bouncing on her heels. Frederick, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you change your mind so suddenly?" He asked Sekai.

Sekai looked over at him. "I told you I don't like leaving people to die if I can help it. If these were brigands I would just leave it to you, but it would seem these are completely new enemies, and they are probably going to target everyone. Way I figure, your going to need all the help you can get."

His answer seemed to appease everyone, which was good because it was accurate enough. He would never answer if pressed, but he was also interested in the connection between these things and Grima. If somewhere along the way he found a way to prevent Grima from returning, Sekai would take it. But the others didn't need to know that. For now.

Chrom smiled before turning completely serious "Alright Shepards, we need to get back to Ylisse. This new threat must be dealt with immediately.

"YES SIR!!!!" Everyone yelled. Sekai nearly nodded and started off with the rest of the group. As they walked on, Sekai noticed how the sun had begun to rise. He remembered reading somewhere that people preferred sunrises to sunsets because they banished nightmares and were said to help restore spirits. But not for Sekai. No.

His nightmare was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 2, handling the village scene and I'll incorporate the arrival of everyone's favorite Fire Emblem zombies. I'll keep my eye out on this work over the next few days, see how well received this gets.
> 
> **addendum: Man, this chapter turned out longer than I suspected, but I'm okay with how it turned out. Anyways, next we meet the rest of the Shepards. I'll get on that chapter soon enough, have a lot of free time for the near future.


	3. Meeting the Band

Sekai always knew Ylisstol was big, but that word didn't seem to fit the city.

He found it more to be...bustling.

Everywhere he looked, there were people. Store owners selling wares, young couples hand in hand looking into the windows. Children ran around, playing games or making a ruckus. Normally large crowds made Sekai nervous, but there were just so many people Sekai felt as if he could just disappear. Of course that would be difficult considering he was in the company of the prince and princess of the kingdom, a presence that wasn't unnoticed. Sekai could feel the eyes of people on him as if he was standing on a stage with the spotlight over him.

Needless to say, he was most uncomfortable.

"So what do you think Sekai? Isn't this place amazing?" Lissa said, beaming up at him.

"It is most certainly...grander than I had imagined." Sekai stuttered, feeling daggers being thrown his way from the onlookers as the princess smiled up at him. Seems the people don't necessarily trust strangers with their royalty, he thought to himself.

"Wellll, it's really nothing special, but to me, there's no other place like it." Lissa stated matter of factually, as if she'd traveled the world instead of traveled to the border.

"I must admit, it is certainly uni-OOFFF!!!!" Sekai was saying before a little girl ran into his stomach. He looked down and saw the girl land on her butt, and the remnants of an ice cream cone slide down the bottom of his shirt and onto his boots. The child looked up at him, a mixture of fear and tears in her eyes. Sekai smiled at the girl and crouched onto one knee so he could look the child in the eye.

"Terribly sorry little one, I wasn't paying attention at all and your ice cream paid the price." He reached into his coinpurse and withdrew a few gold pieces. "Here, take this and go get yourself a nice, big cone. My treat." The girl hesitantly took the gold from his hands, then smiling at the small bounty ran off to get herself a new frozen treat. Sekai stood up and brushed the sticky stuff of his shirt, resolving to wash it later that night before a stain could set.

"Ahhhhh, that was sweet of you. Sekai, underneath all that snark and cold glares...could there be a Nice. Guy?" Lissa teased him.

"Please, thanks to that little display, at least people are no longer staring daggers at me."

"Either way, that's just how a Shepard should act Sekai. The people will come around." Chrom said, clapping Sekai on his shoulder. Sekai scoffed and looked away, though Chrom did see him smile a little at the sight of the little girl now carrying a triple scooped ice cream. A commotion at the main plaza drew away his attention though, and he smiled as he saw Emmeryn talking cheerfully with a small group children.

Emmeryn was simply everything to Chrom. After their mother had died, and his father...well, he was never really a father to begin with. Anyways, after their mother died, Emm had practically taken care of both Chrom and Lissa growing up. Then after she became the Exalt, she started taking care of the entire kingdom. Despite the initial hatred and insult hurled her way, Emm always smiled and forgave them, working hard to provide for those who hated her. Eventually the people came around, and adored Emmeryn to the point where every citizen would gladly die for her, though Chrom knew Emm would rather die before she watched any of her subjects hurt. Sekai took notice of the affection that was being given to Emmeryn.

"The new Exalt is really loved, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Chrom stated "She never gave up on her people, even as they spat at her. Now, she is pretty much as adored as the first Exalt who slayed Grima a milennia ago." He thought he saw Sekai tense up for a second, but when he looked the man looked as calm as ever.

"She's also the BEST big sister in the WHOLE world." Lissa proclaimed.

"Well, I'm an only child, so I won't argue." Sekai chuckled

"Well it looks like she is heading back to the palace, why don't we introduce you to her?" Chrom smiled at his new tactician.

"Lead the way, your highness" He said with a mock bow

.....

"EMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!" Lissa Squealed as she dove into the chest of her older sister for a hug.

"Oh...Lissa, I'm glad to see you are still well and in good spirits. Chrom, tell me, how do our people fare? I hope your journey fared well."

Chrom walked up "The Plegians are getting a bit more bold in coming near the border. Also, we should try and send out some guards for the outlying villages. One we were near was attacked by brigands, though thankfully the only casualties were the brigands."

"That's good. I'm glad our people are safe." Emmeryn sighed with relief.

"I am terribly sorry Milord," Phila, the pegasus-knight captain stated, stepping forward. "Those brigands should have never made it to the village. I'll send some contingents of pegasus-knights to the villages right away."

"Thank you Phila, also, did you get the report of the strange creatures I had Sully run up here?

"Indeed Milord, and we are ready to convene a council to discuss this new threat. We have other reports of these strange creatures as well which you will want to hear."

Emmeryn looked over and noticed Sekai for the first time. He had removed his hood so as not to be impolite, though he desperately wished he'd left it on. He felt too exposed without it. He looked away, not wishing to meet the Exalt's eyes.

"Chrom, may I ask who this man is?" Emmeryn turned, asking her brother.

Chrom smiled "Oh, this is Sekai" he said while walking over to stand next to Sekai. "I'm making him the new tactician for the Shepards."

"Yeah you should see him go, Sekai is totally amazing." Lissa proclaimed, puffing out her chest as if to give more emphasis.

Sekai, though inwardly embarrassed at the praise he was being given, showed no outward change from his normal, stoic expression.

Phila stepped forward "May I ask why this Sekai seems to be afraid to look our Exalt in the eye?"

Sekai answered before Chrom had a chance to respond "I just feel akward being in a room filled with the royalty of another country discussing problems with the country Plegia, when I myself am Plegian by birth."

Chrom had never understood the phrase "so quiet you could hear a pin drop" until now. He had been hoping to ease in Sekai's national origins slowly so as not to complicate matters, but it seemed Sekai had different ideas.

"Just felt that I should be upfront about the whole thing." Sekai said as calm as could be. Chrom had to admit, that kind of open honesty was refreshing.

Emmeryn looked over at Chrom. "You knew?" she asked him.

Chrom sighed. "Yes." came his response.

Emmeryn continued, "And you would trust this man to help lead you in defending our people?"

Chrom swallowed, "Yes. He may be a little rough around the edges, but I have found Sekai to be a good man. He jumps to the defense of others, and puts the welfare of others above his own. He also possesses a quick mind and fine intellect, able to formulate plans for a situation on the fly. I trust him." Chrom kept his gaze with Emmeryn to support his claim, but he did see Sekai glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Frederick then stepped forward, having remained quiet up to this point.

"As much as I feel weary at trusting this man we know so little about, I do concur with Milord. He seems genuine enough in his willingness to help."

Sekai also glanced over at Frederick, surprised at the recommendation. He had expected Frederick to voice an opinion not to trust him, but it seemed Sekai still had much to learn about this knight.

Emmeryn's gaze fell on Sekai. After a few tense seconds, she walked over to Sekai and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. Even through all his clothing, Sekai couldn't help but feel a gentleness in the light touch she had. She then smiled at him.

"If Chrom places his faith in you, then so do I. Just, promise me you will try your best to ensure no harm comes to Chrom or Lissa?"

Sekai stared at her for a second, then exhaled slowly before he met his eyes with hers. "I promise that I will ensure they never suffer any serious injury, even if I must take it in their stead."

Emmeryn chuckled "Thank you, but do take care of yourself as well. Any loss of life is terrible." Sekai simply nodded. Emmeryn, seemingly pleased, turned and began walking to a door. "Now that that's settled, Chrom, shall we begin the council meeting?"

Chrom nodded, turning to clap Sekai on the shoulder one last time. Frederick gave Sekai a quick nod before he followed his liege. Phila stared at Sekai for a few moments, then turned and followed. Soon Sekai was left alone with only the princess for company.

"Wow," she said after a few quiet moments "Have to say, wasn't seeing you drop THAT particular piece of information so quickly."

"Better they know now than later."

"Maybe, but come on, there's something I want to show you."

Before he could protest, let alone respond, she grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him through the palace.

.....

Sekai was led into a darkly lit storage room. As he looked around, he made a mental note of objects of interest in the room. First was a giant map of Ylisse hanging on a wall, with what looked like pins on certain locations of interest. There was also a table that had a map, though there were several small figurines placed on it, possibly to symbolize base locations and troop movements. There were some crates and weapons racks in the back corner, and another door which Sekai assumed led to either storage rooms or barracks of some kind. As Lissa was dragging him in, he noticed two people in the room talking to each other. One was a woman who had long brown hair, and wore armor that looked pink in color. The other was a tanned man, and Sekai could already hear his loud voice. Sekai noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look didn't see anything remotely shiny, so he wondered what he saw.

"Yo Lissa, ya back already? Or is it to much to handle and you came to get Ol' Teach for some backup?" The man exclaimed upon seeing the two enter, though he seemed to be ignoring Sekai.

"Teach?" Lissa inquired, "Is that what your calling yourself now Vaike? What do you teach, how to have an over inflated ego?"

"All that and more...wait, did you just insult me?"

"Ummm, Lissa, where is Captain Chrom? He didn't get injured did he?" The brown haired woman asked before Lissa and Vaike could continue the verbal spar.

"Ahhhh, are you worried for Chrom, Sumia? That's SOOOO sweet." Lissa teased. It worked quite well Sekai noted.

"We-we-well, he's our captain and prince, so of course I'd worry." Sumia stammered out, quite flustered.

Before Lissa could continue though, a blond haired woman ran up. At first glance, the first word that came to Sekai's mind was...pink.

"OHHHH Lissa my treasure, I'm so glad to see you unharmed." She ran up, ignoring everyone else as though only Lissa existed. "Tell me dear girl, did any of those barbarians out there hurt you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Maribelle, though it's sweet of you to worry." Lissa giggled

"Worry yourself, I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting about you."

Sekai watched this exchange with slight interest, but he decided to cough into his fist after a while.

"Huh, who are you stranger?" Vaike asked, giving Sekai a look over

Sekai would have introduced himself, but Lissa was quicker. "No one is stranger than you Vaike, but may I introduce the new tactician for the Sheperds, Sekai." She then did a showy motion with her hands has if she was introducing a celebrity.

"A pleasure." Sekai stated.

"Oh, a tactician, but isn't that a sword strapped to his waist?" Sumia asked

"That's the amazing part, he also uses a sword AND magic. There's almost nothing he can't do." Lissa said

Sekai made a mental note to talk with Lissa and get her to stop praising him all the time.

"Oh yeah, can he do...this?" Vaike said, then his body tensed up. Then he let out a large burp.

Everyone had a different reaction. Sumia blushed a little deeper from embarrassment, Lissa looked like she was holding in fits, and Maribelle appeared absolutely mortified. Sekai merely looked over at Vaike, his expression remaining the same as ever.

"How about I let you handle the burping Teach, and I'll handle tactics."

Vaike grew a grin a mile wide. "Alrighty then, sounds like a plan." He then threw his arm over Sekai's shoulder and started laughing. Sekai supposed he should be annoyed, but he couldn't help chuckling at the guy's friendliness. Lissa laughed to, and even Sumia let out a small chuckle. Maribelle though just gave Sekai a glare that could stop a bear.

"Do not encourage him Sekai, I had hoped you'd be cut of finer cloth, but it seems you are just as bad as a lowborn." She stalked off after that, leaving Sekai confused in spit of himself.

""Don't worry Sekai," Sumia said to him, having gotten over her embarrassment, "Maribelle takes a bit to warm up to people, but she's actually pretty sweet once you get to know her."

Sekai doubted that, but he also knew he could be difficult to get along with, no small part thanks to his own anti-social tendencies. He was about to reply when he swore he heard some one say "Hello there", he then saw another glimmer in the corner of his eye but when he looked again there was nothing. He burrowed his brows in frustration. As he pondered whether or not to have Lissa check his head for injuries, Chrom suddenly walked in and Sumia, in excitement over seeing Chrom, rushed up to meet him only to trip after her first step. What did she trip over, Sekai thought to himself as she got up.

"You alright there Sumia?" Chrom said with a concerned look, "Your boots again?"

"Yes, I mean no, well yes I mean...I'm fine sir." Sumia said with a defeated look.

"Ooookaaayy, well anyways, everyone pack up...were going to Regna Ferox to ask for additional soldiers in helping to fight these Risen."

"Risen?" Sekai asked

"Yes, it's what we decided to name the new creatures we encountered. Anyways, get ready everyone, we leave tomorrow."

"YES, SIR!!!" the barracks sounded. Sekai for his part, actually joined in this time, figuring he may as well start acting like a soldier in an army, though he felt anything but. Chrom came up to him shortly afterwards.

"Sooo, you excited for your first official mission as a Sheperd?"

Sekai looked over at the young prince, giving an enigmatic smile. "Well, worst comes to worse, I was heading to Regna Ferox anyways, so if things don't work out at last I can get on my way to Valm without much time lost." He then walked off before the prince could respond, who was currently trying to figure out if his new tactician was joking or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 hits and 3 kudos. Not sure if that's good or bad, but I'll settle on good. Anyways, I know I promised this 3rd chapter quickly, but I kinda got stuck on who Sekai is going to get paired with. Main problem is I can't decide between four of the girls (None of the future ones, sorry love the dynamic possibilities of Morgan and her siblings), so that's been occupying my mind as to which would make a better story. Always knew writing was difficult, but I didn't think somethings like this would leave me wracking my brains. Well, romance is long off, and I got a few ideas of how to set it up just right. Other than that I've decided that after major events in the story, I'm going to devote a chapter or two to Barracks stuff, because while the story is mainly on Sekai, don't want to leave all of our favorite Shepards in the back to just be used when called for. Thanks for sticking with me guys, and I hope at least I give you a few moments of entertainment.


	4. Twin Blades

Sekai had to admit, his first few days with the Sheperds had been quite...interesting.

Now, he knew that there would be battles. Someone didn't go to the trouble of getting someone who planned for battles that would never happen. But Sekai hadn't expected to have so much fun in them.

First had been on the long march on their way to Regna Ferox. Sekai had been chatting with Stahl, another Sheperd who he had been introduced to at the start of the journey. At first Sekai hadn't really wanted to talk much, instead preferring to read a book he'd picked up along the way detailing the strategies of the mystery tactician who was said to have secured the heroes Eliwood and Lyn their victories. Stahl though kept trying to talk him up, something or other about getting to know the new guy. Normally Sekai hated being asked personal questions, mainly because he hated navigating along the perilous slope of half and whole truths, but the questions Stahl asked were completely nonsensical and perplexed Sekai has to why that information was needed.

"So Sekai, mind if I know your favorite food?"

"Why is that information relevant?"

"Well, say we were eating dinner. A stew to be precise, and it had all the good stuff. Meat, potatoes, carrots, mushrooms, and what not. Now, let's also say you had a dislike of mushrooms. If we were to know that, then we could stop putting mushrooms in the stew so you'd enjoy it."

"I am not picky with my food. After long periods without it, you'd be surprised how little you care what you eat so long as you eat it."

"Oh right, I'd heard you spent some of your life traveling. What was that like, waking up everyday and dictating what you would or wouldn't do that day."

It was only too soon after that Sekai realized how out maneuvered he'd been. He realized it around the time he was laughing with Stahl over the story of how he'd waken up and a bear had for some reason slept near him, and how absolutely freaked out Sekai had been waking up to a bear. Normally he was so guarded, yet this simple knight had been able to get him to converse like they were old friends. And it seemed that no matter how hard Sekai tried, Stahl always found a way to get him to talk. Though thanks to that, he was now also conversing with the others a bit more frequently than he liked.

"Yo Sekai, why don't you let Ol' Teach here show you how to muscle up? Then you won't need magic no more."

"As fun as that sounds Vaike, I rather like my magic. Let's me take things out quickly and efficiently."

"Peesh, that's not true. No magic alive can hurt Ol' Teach here, why in a fight I'd bring you down two seconds flat."

"Is that so?"

"What, ya don't believe me, then let's have a spar here and now."

"I don't know, I like to use my time wisely, and I'd rather not waste five seconds on you."

"OH now THAT'S a challenge!"

Five seconds and one unconscious Vaike later, Sekai pocketed his Wind tome. Everyone was laughing, especially Lissa who was actually clutching her sides and rolling around. Chrom scolded Sekai for fighting another Sheperd outside of training, but Sekai could read others well enough to tell Chrom was fighting laughter himself.

Shortly after all of that, they ran into a group of Risen and had started fighting. During the battle, Sekai met Miriel, a peculiar mage who preferred using her Fire tome to torch any enemies who came near, though at one point Sekai swore he heard her mutter something about "wasted experiments" and "potential rejuvenational properties". She seemed to ignore him though after the marching resumed the next morning, so Sekai was alright with her for the time being.

He did feel strangely sad though to say goodbye to Sumia though, even if for only a little bit. She'd stayed behind to take care of a pegasus, and though he would never admit it, he had been enjoying the conversation about books they'd been having. He was thinking about possibly reading more novels since Sumia was convinced he'd enjoy them when he felt something very cold. And very slimy. Fall down his back shirt.

"GAHHH!!! WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS IS THAT!!!!!"

He saw a frog fall out of his tunic land on the ground and begin hopping away. Then he heard an all too familiar giggle behind him, and turned to see the young princess giggling like a little girl.

"Hahahahahaha, that was too funny. Oh, so DEFINITELY worth picking up that frog."

"God's bless it Lissa, I was thinking there."

"Exactly, I had to take advantage of the situation. I'm sure you understand."

He in fact did not, and was going to tell her so when a grasshopper jumped out and landed on her dress.

"BAHHHHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!" She screamed, confusing Sekai has to how she could touch a frog, but a simple grasshopper had her screaming like she was being attacked. Despite wanting to let her suffer for the frog incident, Sekai plucked the thing off her dress and tossed it back into the brush. Lissa calmed down, looked at him, and blushed.

"Th-thanks..." then she dashed off, leaving Sekai to just shake his head in confusion.

After that, they arrived at the checkpoint into Regna Ferox, and even though Sekai knew they had a reputation of "swing swords first, talk never", he hadn't expected them to just outright attack. He was about to quickly blast the spears they threw at Chrom away with Wind magic, but Sumia ducked in out of no where on a pegasus and flew Chrom off. Though momentarily shocked at the event, Sekai used it as a strategy and started pairing up fighters together to outnumber the Feroxi guards. The Feroxi were formidable indeed, but Sekai utilized his new found insight to divide and conquer the guards. After they, quite literally, beat some sense into the guard captain, she was now escorting them to meet with the East Khan. Along the way, Sekai noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eye, though this time he knew what it was.

"Kellam, is that you?"

"Yes." Though he had been expecting it, the sudden sound still made Sekai want to jump. It had taken a bit, but Chrom had introduced Kellam to him after the fight, though how such a big man in armor seemed to vanish was a mystery to him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well yes, I was just wondering...well, did you...ummm..."

"Spit it out man..."

"Yes, back at the garrison, did you see me?"

Sekai looked back, remembering the strange glimmers he'd seen, but never yielded anything. He actually felt bad for having missed Kellam.

"Yeahh, about that. I thought I noticed something, but when I looked I saw nothing. Sorry, was I actually looking at you?"

"Yes, directly at me. I even waved..."

"Oh gods, I'm really sorry, how I missed you I have no clue."

"It is quite alright, I tend to blend into the background." 

How he did that confused Sekai more than Stahl's ability to draw a conversation out of him or Lissa's strange on and off tolerance to bugs and reptiles ever did. He was about to say something when, he looked over and saw Kellam had gone.

"Oh, he must have left."

"Actually, I'm still walking next to you."

This time he did jump. This was going to take some getting used to.

Finally they arrived at the Khan's castle.

.....

Inside, Sekai could hardly believe how the situation had turned out.

When they'd first introduced themselves to Khan Flavia, Sekai had been surprised it was a woman. Though he would never admit it, especially since it looked to him as if the woman would take him down as easy as a training dummy, he had expected to run into a big, obnoxious oaf of a man. Khan Flavia was anything but. Strong, definitely, but she seemed to also be sly and cunning. She had explained how there were two Khans, and only the one who won a tournament was considered the sovereign ruler of the country. And it just so happened she needed some champions to represent her in the upcoming tournament.

"So you want us to fight on your behalf so you will give us soldiers, am I getting that right?" The tactician asked her

"Yes. Loath as I am to sit out a good brawl, it has always been this way. Having champions represent us in the tournament helps prevent blood feuds and less than friendly rivalries."

Sekai sighed inwardly, because though it made sense the whole system still seemed strange to him. Chrom looked over at him then at Flavia.

"How many can we bring in?"

"The number this time around is five, hope you can make do with that."

"Sekai?"

Sekai already made up a list in his head. Chrom would be going of course, Sekai would bring in the magic. Sully and Stahl worked together well enough so they'd come in, and finally Lissa for the healing.

"That should be plenty."

Chrom nodded, then looked back at Flavia "When do we start?"

Flavia adorned a serious face. "Whenever you are ready."

.....

From inside the stadium, Sekai stared over at their opponent. "Marth" as he was named, was standing over seemingly leading four men against them, but wasn't talking at all about strategy.

Maybe they've already planned one out, he thought. He turned his attention to his own five man band and relayed the strategy he'd thought up.

"Okay, Sully and Stahl will take point fighting off anyone who gets in too close. Ill be behind them, fighting off any long range enemies with my magic. Chrom and Lissa will stay behind us, now once all of Marth's men are defeated, Chrom and I are going to launch a two pronged attack of magic and swordplay to take him down. Any objections?"

None of them said a word, merely nodding and turning their attention to the battle that was about to happen. Soon after a horn blew, and battle was joined.

The plan worked well, especially since Marth's plan had seemed to be sending his men in one by one to try and whittle away their strength. The two swordsmen had been easy enough, skilled but easily brought down by Sully and Stahl's well coordinated strikes. The mage had been a bit tricky since his fire magic had an advantage of Sekai's wind. Luckily Sekai didn't play fair, and quickly switched to his thunder tome and took out the mage with one well placed blast, knocking the guy unconscious. Finally, the heavy knight's armor was thick, but a few quick blasts of magic knocked him out. Finally, it was just Marth.

Chrom and Sekai moved together while Lissa healed Sully and Stahl so they could come and provide support if need be. As the duo reached up to Marth, Chrom drew Falchion, ready for battle. While Sekai pulled out his thunder tome, feeling he needed to be at his best for this fight, he was momentarily stunned as Marth drew... 

Falchion.

Well, this is interesting.

Chrom and Marth exchanged both words and blows, while Sekai observed and quickly formulated his thoughts and pieced together information. Marth appeared when the Risen did. The Risen came through an Outrealm gate. An identical Falchion. No records of walking dead in any battles anywhere, except of course with the Grimleal, but Sekai kept that to himself. He was quickly piecing everything together when he saw Chrom get knocked back. Chrom was definetly the stronger fighter. But Marth was the faster.

He began throwing balls of lightning at Marth's feet, creating small distractions and forcing a momentary retreat by Marth. As Sekai gace Chrom a quick vulenary, he relayed a quick plan to Chrom.

"Marth is good, but he's at a disadvantage when it comes to us. What I need you to do is attack and parry, slowly forcing his way back. Ill also make sure he keeps in the same direction by firing blasts of magic at him, eventually we will back him into a wall and demand his surrender."

Chrom nodded at the tactician's plan, and they immediately set to work.

It was a bit difficult at first since Marth was a slippery fighter, but trying to split one's conversation in battle is very taxing, especially in the face of a continuous onslaught. Eventually, they backed Marth up to a column, and Sekai took the opportunity to switch to his wind tome. He got to Marth's side and blew the twin Falchion out of his hands, just as Chrom brought his own blade to bear.

"Do you yield?" Chrom stated, more of a statement than question.

After a moment's consideration, Marth spoke "I yield."

Chrom brought his blade down, then was immediately swept up in congratulations by the rest of the Sheperds. Sekai saw Marth slip away, grab Falchion, and make a move to leave. Sekai was about to stop him, see if he could discreetly get some information out of the masked stranger, but then we found Chrom's arm around his shoulder.

"We can't forget our tactician's part in this. Sekai led us to this victory."

Sekai sighed, "I didn't really do much, just my job."

"You did more than just your job boy" came a gruff voice, as everyone turned to see well, exactly what Sekai thought a Khan would look like. A big, obnoxious looking oaf of a man. "You also kicked me out of the Ruling Khan chair."

"Please Basilio," Flavia said walking up to the group "You lost the moment the battle began. It seems Prince Chrom here has obtained quite the valuable tactician."

"Bah, I'll win next time, anyways I actually came over to congratulate ya, even though you got lucky. And to show no hard feelings, I want to loan you my former champion, but still right hand man, Lon'Qu."

Basilio pointed to a sour faced swordsmen with short brown hair.

Chrom asked "How well does he follow orders?"

Lon'Qu spoke up "Just tell me who to stab, and they'll be stabbed."

Sekai looked over, making a mental note to have a conversation with the man and gauge where he would best fit into the Sheperds.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Well there you go boy, there's your answer." and with that Basilio departed.

"Damnable oaf," Flavia muttered "Anyways, Chrom, a deals a deal. Let me set the men up, and ill send you over your soldiers."

"Thank you Khan Flavia" Chrom said.

"Oh don't thank me, I got to see one of the greatest victories in years. Believe me, I'm going to be watching you guys very closely and see where you end up." She then looked over and stared at Sekai.

"Very closely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, kinda stole my title for this chapter from the game, but I think it works quite nicely. Anyways, I've been able to narrow down Sekai's possible wives down to two, going over who I feel compliments him more, as well as the whole parent-child dynamics aspect of it all. Also, I've been rereading the chapters I've let out thus far and I do want to make it clear that Sekai is going to eventually warm up and stop being this cold ass that he is. I always pictured that the My Unit was anti-social, then without his memory became a whole lot more friendly. So yeah, I'll make sure that before the war with Plegia is over, he will at least be warmed up with the Shepards so he doesn't respond to everything with a "stoic demeanor". Getting married will definitely help with that. Also, I may or may not be having him release the information of Grima soon, depends on how the story goes I guess. Once again guys, thanks for sticking with me on my first story, I'll try to pump out as many chapters as I can. Rather finish this story then move on to one shots and other tellings and scenarios. If any of you have any questions or want to try and get hints for where the story is heading, I'll be as vague and cryptic as possible, so comment if you want to know. Have a good day/night/mid afternoon and so on and so on.


	5. Distressed Damsel

The march back from Regna Ferox was pretty uneventful. Sekai discovered that Lon'Qu's predisposition to conversation was not unlike his own. This actually pleased Sekai, and it seemed the same to Lon'Qu as well, because they could hold conversation in a quick, round about manner, normally by asking and answering a question.

"So, that armor is Chon'Sin in design, correct?"

"Indeed it is. Am I to assume you are familiar with Chon'Sin, I saw your sword style during the tournament and it is most definitely influenced." 

"Yes, my adoptive father is an old soldier from there and he raised me on many of the customs and tactics, though he never stopped trying to get me to don Chon'Sin armor."

"Is there a problem with our armor?"

"Actually no. Tactically speaking, it lightweight plus durability make it suitable for most battle conditions, and asthetically speaking it is quite pleasing. I just hold a preference to my coat and tunic, and would rather not mesh the two designs."

"Hmph, fair enough."

Sekai couldn't help but like how similar he felt to Lon'Qu, and was considering mimicking Stahl to go a little bit more personal with the stalwart swordsmen. Then Lissa ran up to the two.

"Hiysa boys, whatcha talkin about?"

Lissa may as well have been a Risen for how far back Lon'Qu jumped, though to his credit his face didn't really change from his stoic expression.

"GAAHHHH, AWAY WOMAN!!!!!"

Lissa looked insulted "Hey mister, you always to that when a beautiful girl runs up to you?"

Lon'Qu reached a very nice shade of red. "...Yes."

Lissa balked and Sekai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in interest.

"I've always had an...aversion to woman. It is nothing personal."

Lissa looked bewildered "Ohhh, ok." She then left to rejoin the others, leaving Sekai with a suitably embarrassed Lon'Qu. 

"..."

"..."

"...Want to talk about it?" 

"No."

"Should I plan for this...aversion in battles?"

"In battle I can get over it, you need not worry."

Sekai shook his head. Is anyone normal in this group?, he wondered to himself.

Later on in the day, they met a young farmboy on the road who quickly came up to them and cried out to them that brigands had attacked his village. As Sekai and the Shepards helped drive away the brigands, the young boy who introduced himself as Donnel, came in and actually killed a brigand who would have gotten in a quick sneak attack on Sekai. Sekai nodded his thanks to the young man, and went on to finish mopping up the rest. After the battle, Donnel asked if he could come with the Sheperds to learn how to fight and help protect his village. Though Chrom seemed uneasy about taking in such a young and inexperienced man, Sekai voiced his recommendation.

"Are you sure Sekai, he doesn't have much experience in battle yet."

"What better way to get it than?"

"Well, if you think he'll be able to keep up, I'll listen to my tactician."

"Good, hate to think I was only here to be a pretty face."

After Donnel had a rather...extended sendoff from his village, they were once again on the march to Ylisstol. As Sekai was pondering a scenario in his head of what he would need to do in case they were ambushed along the road, he heard some clanging and turned to see the young farmer walking up to him. Why does he wear a pot on his head?, he thought

"Heya, Mister Sekai?"

"Just Sekai please Donnel."

"Right, Sekai, I was just wonderin why you told Sir Chrom I should be able to join you guys?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Aw shucks no, I'm mighty glad you did it. I'm just wondering why you put that faith in me that you did?"

"Well, consider it repaying you for taking care of that brigand earlier, I'd have been in trouble if it weren't for you. So thank you."

"Aw think nothin of it, I was just helpin to protect my village is all."

Sekai conversed with Donnel for a couple more minutes, then the young farmhand ran off to talk with Sully and ask for a few pointers on how to use a pike better.

The only other thing that happened was how a village they were near was suddenly attacked by brigands, which Sekai hoped wouldn't end up becoming a regular occurrence for them to be walking and happen upon a brigand attack. This was the third time though, so he steeled himself for it. While helping to wipe them all out, they met the merchant Anna who disappeared shortly after the battle. The village ended up gifting them a rescue staff for their help, which Sekai gratefully accepted due to how rare these staffs were and how helpful they could be in a tight spot. It was around nightfall when they made it back to Ylisstol.  
Bidding the rest of the Sheperds good night, Chrom asked Sekai to come with him and Lissa to help give the report of the new Feroxi soldiers to Emmeryn.

"You know Sekai, Emmeryn was quite surprised at how you just came out and said you were a Plegian. She actually found it pretty amusing to be honest."

"Always let people know who they are dealing with Chrom. Makes things easier in the long run."

"Yeah, I guess. Though you did make our council run ten minutes longer as several people argued about whether or not to...question you."

"They could have tried. Am I to assume you stopped them then?"

"Yes, I told them that I trusted you and that was enough. Emmeryn agreed, saying that we should trust you by your actions, not your past."

"Well thanks for that I guess."

"Anything for a friend."

That sentence nearly made Sekai stop in his tracks. Chrom considered him a friend? Truth be told, Sekai had never really had friends. Even in his days growing up he preferred keeping away from the other kids, either reading a book or taking walks through the forest. The thought have having something like a friend should have made Sekai uncomfortable. Friendship meant a certain closeness with someone, and Sekai preferred arm length relationships to close ones. But strangely, the idea of having a friend was also endearing in it's own way. Sekai shook his head and decided he'd figure out the whole idea later. Besides, they'd made it to the palace.

.....

No rest for a Sheperd it would seem.

NO sooner had they reported to Emmeryn than did Phila run with the news that Plegian soldiers had kidnapped Maribelle from her home on the grounds she had actually invaded them. Chrom, Sekai, and the rest of the Sheperds were on their way when the young mage Ricken also attempted to join them.

"I'm ready to go Captain." The young man stated, fixing his large brimmed wizard's hat as if it were a helmet.

"No Ricken, your too young for this mission. I need you to stay here and help guard the city."

"But my magic can help."

"I'm sorry Ricken, but we don't have time to argue. Stay here." Chrom left before the young mage could say any more.

Sekai looked over at the young mage and saw determination set into the boy's face. This is going to be a disaster, he thought to himself. Sekai quickly clasped Ricken's shoulders and brought himself to eye level, a cry of surprise escaping from the boy's mouth at the unexpected contact.

"Remember to keep her close."

"What?"

Sekai turned and left without another word. It was obvious to anyone who looked Ricken was going to sneak onto the battlefield, so Sekai began formulating his plan. Let's stop by the storehouse and pick up that Rescue staff, he thought, already planning out the skeleton of his plan.

.....

Sekai couldn't help but feel satisfaction when a plan went as perfectly as it was going.

They'd arrived and Lady Emmeryn had attempted parley with the Plegian king Gangrel, but to no avail. Gangrel ended up calling an ambush on them, though the Sheperds were prepared for such an event. And, just as Sekai had predicted, Ricken snuck in and had rescued Maribelle, though they now had Plegians hot on their trails. Sekai quickly turned to Lissa and handed her the Rescue staff.

"Lissa, once they are in range, use this to pull Ricken and Maribelle to us."

"Uh, but I can only pull one at a time, who do I pull first?"

"Just wait for my signal."

Sekai turned his attention to the rest of the battlefield. Chrom and Sumia had taken to the skies to fight the flyers, while Stahl and Sully were covering the flank. To the northern side, soldiers were horrified at Donnel's supposed "invincibility", but in truth Kellam was watching his back, defending while Donnel did the attacking. He turned back towards Ricken and Maribelle, and felt a tinge of worry as not only were they backed up to a cliff, but a lucky slash of an ax had reduced Ricken's wind tome to papers on the wind. Sekai knew they were in range, but he needed the two to actually be touching so Lissa could pull them both. Just as Sekai feared he'd have to leave one to die, Ricken placed himself as a shield between the Plegians and Maribelle, and Maribelle put her hands on Ricken's shoulders.

"LISSA, NOW!!!!"

Lissa nodded and pointed the staff at the pair. Within seconds they were enveloped in a light and now standing in front of the tactician and the young princess, confused of course over the unexpected travel. Lissa ran up and enveloped Maribelle in a hug.

"OH MARIBELLE, I"M SOO HAPPY YOUR ALL RIGHT!!!!" Lissa cried

"My dear I am quite fine, though I am pleased that no harm as come to you as well."

Sekai walked up to the young mage and clapped him on the shoulders.

"Never a doubt. Well done."

Ricken looked up at Sekai with a sheepish grin, then got a bit startled as Sekai handed him his own wind tome.

"The battles not over yet, let's get to work."

Ricken gained a serious look and nodded, and Sekai found himself fighting alongside the young mage. Working together, Sekai utilized fire tomes which used Ricken's wind magic to amplify and take out two to three attackers at a time. The battle was exhausting, but eventually the day was won with minimal injuries. Chrom was angry that Ricken had arrived, but thanks to the tremendous success of the mission, along with promises of discipline and to never do it again, Ricken escaped with only being relegated to cleaning duties for a month. On the way back, Ricken ran up to Sekai for conversation.

"Hey Sekai, can I ask you something?"

Sekai sighed and dog earred the book he was reading. "I'm sure the question will come anyways."

"How did you know I was planning on joining the mission?"

Sekai showed Ricken the book. "A man's face is like a book Ricken. Everything you need to know you can find out by reading it."

Ricken nodded, though Sekai could tell he'd perked up after Sekai had inadvertently called him a man. Sekai couldn't help himself and decided to tease the young mage.

"Well, in your case, a boy's face but you catch my drift."

"Hey, I am NOT some kid you know, don't treat me like one."

Sekai smiled inwardly. "I don't know, when someone is two heads shorter than me, they are normally kids."

"I-I haven't finished growing."

"Well, if you are a man like you say you are, you should be. So either you are a very short man, or a kid. Which is it?"

"Sh-shut up." Ricken then ran off, flustered at the older man's teasing.

Definitely like a kid, Sekai thought to himself.

Later that night, back in Ylisstol, Sekai was finsihed writing up and signing his mission report and had taken it to be handed over to the Ylisstol council so they could be brought up to speed on the recent events. Despite initial complaints, the recent victories had made Sekai a bit more acceptable to the paranoid councilors, but they were still worried he was involved in some Plegian thought. Sekai was just about to leave the palace and hurry back to the barracks so he could finish some work and hopefully catch a few hours of sleep, when he was stopped by Lissa who had let her hair down and was in evening wear.

"Hey Sekai, Chrom is currently out in the courtyard staring at nothing, mind talking to him?"

"Why don't you?"

"Don't you know it's improper for a lady to talk to a gentleman in her evening clothes?"

Sekai was about to point out that had not stopped her before, but Lissa quickly closed her door leaving the tactician alone in the hallway. With a sigh, he turned and tried to find someone who could point him to this blasted courtyard. He hoped the night would end soon.

.....

Outside of the palace, a group of men were prepearing to attack. The leader, a tall and slender snake of a man, smiled a devious smile.

Soon, he thought to himself, dear exalt. Soon fate will come knocking at your door, and when it does...nothing will be able to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, my hits nearly doubled these last two chapters. Whatever I did, I did right, now just gotta figure out what it is I did. Anyways, decided who Sekai's lucky wife is going to be, so look forward to all that sappy, heartwarming romaaaanncceee after the war with Plegia. I'm also going to...borrow an idea I've seen in a few other fanfictions and have the kids appear a little bit earlier than expected, have them interact with their parents and all that fun. Anyways, this chapter was all about meeting Ricken and setting up Sekai to become the central cog of the Sheperd Social Machine, but next chapter will be all about the attempted assassination. How will Sekai deal with meeting his father? Can they trust this thief who says he wants to switch sides? How much does Lucina know, all this and more will be answered...as soon as I get to it. Hate unnecessarily dramatically long waits. Either a few hours after this chapter or sometime tomorrow should work.


	6. A Reunion

Sekai was able to find the courtyard well enough after a maid mapped out the route he would have to take. Sekai was slightly irritated however, because he had been told to go through at least three different kind of doors. How the Gods anyone gets through this place, he was thinking to himself as he pushed open a door leading into the courtyard. There were only a few torches lit, and the full moon was out so it was pretty easy to spot the lone figure standing just a few feet off in thought to himself. As Sekai approached, he coughed into his fist, and Chrom realized he was not alone.

"Oh Sekai, what are you still doing here? Surely you've dropped off your report by now."

"I have Chrom, but your little sister is worried about you, and has asked me to navigate this maze you call a house to ensure you are all right."

Chrom laughed at that, which Sekai supposed was a good sign. "Surely it is not so bad?"

"I got lost. Twice."

At that Chrom let burst another round of laughter. Sekai himself smiled at how humorous the situation was. After a minute of laughter, Chrom finally settled down.

"So, dueling with unpleasant thoughts are we?"

Chrom's face grew grim. "Indeed. Tell me Sekai, exactly what do you know of my father's, the past Exalt's, deeds?"

"Only a second hand account. Apparently he claimed the Plegians to be heathens and attempted a religous crusade to wipe them out. His main targets were Grimleal members, but since it was impossible to tell who was in the Order and who wasn't, Ylissean soldiers ended up killing every man, woman and child they met. Also, since they were "heathens" and not people, the Exalt allowed looting to happen."

"Indeed, my father's crimes were unspeakable. Not even Ylisse escaped the tragedy as men were drafted and possessions taken to help fuel the war. By the time he died, Ylisse was nearly bankrupt and soon to fall to anarchy. If Emmeryn hadn't stepped forward when she did..."

"We'd all be a lot worst off that's for sure."

"Yeah, that's true. I still can't believe her though, despite all the hatred and insults thrown at her, by her own people no less, she was still able to restore this country and is now attempting to do the same for Plegia. Of course, that dastard Gangrel seems to be making it his life mission to prevent that. He won't stop until everything burns for his hatred." 

Sekai pondered that for a second. "The sins of the fathers shall be paid for by the sons it would seem. But hold to the faith Chrom, I know you'll never let any harm come to Lady Emmeryn."

"I know, but sometimes I worry I won't be enough, and I'll lose Emmeryn..."

Sekai, hesitant at first to initiate, placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder reassuringly. "That's why you have friends Chrom. To help you do what you can't do alone."

Chrom paused, this being the first time he'd heard Sekai mention being friends, but before he could ask it of the man, another person suddenly appeared.

"Good evening to you two." Marth calmly stated, as if his appearance was normal.

"MARTH!!!", Chrom exclaimed "How did you get in here?"

"A cleft in the wall, near the maple grove."

Even in the darkness, Sekai saw Chrom's face grow a little red.

"Th-there? But how did you know..."

"I'm to assume you know of the place in question Chrom?" Sekai asked, turning his attention towards the swordsmen.

Though he'd seen the man back in the colosseum, this was the first time Sekai got a real look at him. He wore the attire of his namesake, with a butterfly shaped mask adorned over his face, hiding his identity. He then spoke to the swordsmen, keeping his own calm demeanor in check.

"Well, you went through the trouble to come here, am I to assume you have something to say?"

"Indeed sir. A warning."

Chrom turned his attention to Marth "A warning? Of what?"

"The exalt's life is in danger. She is going to die tonight."

"What!? Impossible, she is guarded at all times!!!"

"I understand this is hard to believe. What if...what if I told you I knew of the future?"

"What, don't be preposterous!!"

"I knew you'd have difficulty believing me. Let me show you some proof."

Sekai wondered about the sanity of this Marth when he suddenly pulled out his blade and leveled it at the two men. What is he thinking!, Sekai thought as he pulled out a thunder tome, just as Chrom started to draw his own blade.

"I'm about to save your life...from him" Marth said suddenly looking at a bush behind him.

A bush that wasn't as empty as it appeared.

An assassin in a cloak ran out with a dagger pointed straight at Chrom's chest, but before he could do anything arth turned around and brought his blade into the chest of the would be killer. Marth then turned around to face the two men again.

"I trust that will suffice?"

Sekai turned to Chrom "I'm convinced. You?"

Chrom nodded his affirmation, then looked up and yelled in a panic "LOOK OUT!!!"

Another assassin had jumped out of a tree and pointed his blade at the masked swordsmen. Marth turned around and tried to back up, but slipped on the previous assassin's dagger. Luckily the only damage sustained was to his mask, and as Chrom went to handle the last assassin, Sekai paused to help up the man.

Who was actually...a woman.

As Marth's hair fell back to her waist, he looked at her face. He only saw her for a quick second, but even had he stared at her for minutes he was drawn to her right eye, where instead of a normal pupil he saw...an Exalt's brand. He made a mental note of it to pursue later, and quickly turned his attention away, feigning ignorance at the branded swordsmen. She is full of surprises, he thought to himself. Chrom himself, pulling his blade out of the chest of the other assailant, turned and made the same discovery as Sekai.

"Wait...you're a woman?" He asked

Marth looked over and smirked. "And quite the actress it would seem."

But before any more questions could be asked, the alarm rang out throughout the palace.

They were under attack.

.....

Despite the sudden surprise, it was obvious all of the Sheperds had drilled for such a thing. Even Lon'Qu and Donnel were ready, though that was probably their lifestyles having been beneficial to suddenly being woken up. All of the Sheperds were already armed and holding a defensive line when the three ran to where Emmeryn was located. While Marth's appearance caused some raised eyebrows, the Sheperds let her in along with Chrom and Sekai, who immediately ran up to one of the guards.

"What has happened here? Is Emmeryn safe?" Chrom said, barely restrained panic and worry in his voice.

"She is fine Milord, though we were caught by surprise we were able to fend off the first attackers and have now established a defensive line."

Sekai looked around and admitted he probably couldn't have done better himself. He saw several Sheperds had already paired up and were using one for close range, one for long. Virion with Sully, Ricken with Lon'Qu, and Miriel with Stahl. Vaike and Frederick were working together to hold the main dooralong with Kellam who seemed to appear and reappear everywhere, and Lissa and Maribelle were running around making sure no one was too damaged. He then noticed what he could only describe as a giant...bunny. Chrom too noticed and turned to his tactician.

"Sekai, please tell me you are also seeing a large bunny fighting off assassins and I am not losing my mind?"

"If you are Chrom, then as am I."

Marth spoke up. "Her name is Panne and she can be trusted."

Chrom glared at Marth "More future knowledge?"

"Yes."

Before Chrom could respond Sekai spoke up "Chrom we have more pressing concerns right now. Marth, your here to help right?" He turned to look at the woman and she nodded. "Good, then stand guard by the Exalt's door and do not let anyone in until either I or Chrom give the word." He turned to Chrom. "As for you and me, everyone else has everything covered, so we are going to find whoever is leading this attack and kill him. If we are lucky, cutting off the head of this snake will end everything quicker." Chrom paused for a second and nodded.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving my sister in the hands of a stranger, but if you think it's best I'll follow your plan."

Sekai nodded, but just as the two men were about to head off, two of the palace guards brought what looked like a thief to them. Only instead of lockipck and tools, he had...candy with him. I'd bet money this guy becomes a Sheperd, Sekai thought to himself.

"Who is this?" Chrom demanded.

"We don't know milord, only that he came up to us and said he had information that could help thwart this assassination attempt."

"Is he not dressed like an assassin though?"

"Hey, I'm a thief, I take goods, not lives." The man said, with what looked like a piece of candy in his mouth. "I was hired and told I'd had to break in to something, no one ever said I'd be killing an Exalt."

"And I assume you are wanting to change sides due to the pains of your conscious?"

"Hey, like I said, I take things, not lives. Besides, I like the Exalt. She's a nice lady. So I just wanted to bring you some information to help save her is all."

Sekai spoke before Chrom had a chance. "All right, for now let's just say we believe you, what information are you hoping to give?"

"Well not much. I don't know the guys name, only that he hired me to help break into something, like I said before. All I know is he is currently waiting in the park area outside of the palace for me to report on the successful infiltration, and death of the Exalt I would assume."

"Can you tell me what this man looks like? What sort of weapons he carries?"

"Well, he's kind of tall and skinny looking. Eyes like a snake and a smile that sends shivers down your spine. He never carried a blade, but I always some him with some kind of a purple book."

"A sorcerer then. Difficult to beat, but shouldn't be anything to dangerous. Is that all?"

"Well, I don't see if it matters, but he had a peculiar tattoo across his back."

Sekai stopped in his tracks. A tall and slender man who used magic, and a strange tattoo across his back? It couldn't possibly be...could it?

"What did it look like?"

"What?"

"THE TATTOO!!!! What. Did it. Look like?"

Chrom stared at him, a puzzled expression on his face, whereas the thief just looked at Sekai like he thought he was nuts.

"Well, I didn't get a good look at it, but it was strange. It looked like a creature with a long neck, tusks, and I would assume wings."

Sekai felt all the blood drain from his face. It was him. His father was here.

Hells.

.....

Chrom looked over at his tactician with worry. This tattoo had seemed to put what he could only describe as...fear into Sekai. Normally the tactician was as calm as still water, never betraying any emotion, even in the heat of battle. Whoever this man was, Sekai wasn't just scared of him.

He was absolutely terrified.

"Sekai, are you alright?"

Sekai said nothing.

"SEKAI!!!"

Sekai jumped with a start, as if he'd been woken up.

"What Chrom?"

"Are you alright? You went as pale as death there?"

"I'm fine. Ju-just tired is all." He smiled at Chrom, but Chrom knew he was not "fine". Before he could question him though, Sekai immediately turned back to the thief.

"What is your name?"

"Gaius."

"Gaius? All right. Chrom," Sekai said, turning back to Chrom "Chrom, change in plans. You stay here and help Marth finish off the remaining assassins. Gaius is going to "capture" me and take me to this guy. Once there, me and Gaius will attack him together and try to kill him. Hurry up over here, once your done I want you to bring Lissa and two others of your choice to help. We may need it."

"Hold up, hold up there," Gaius said "Why am I suddenly helping you fight this guy?"

Sekai turned to Gaius with a look of utter pleading. "I'm going to need help against this man, and you are the only one who can get us in close without raising suspicion. I'll pay whatever you want after this, but I need your help...please."

Chrom was stunned at how Sekai was acting. This plan was utter and foolish nonsense.

"Weeelllll, I suppose if you need me that badly, but be careful. I like my rewards nice and sweet."

"WAIT!!!!," Chrom shouted "Sekai, what the hell is this plan. It is too risky and I am NOT going to let you go through with it."

Sekai turned to him, a determined glare etched across his face. "Chrom, we are not arguing about this. The best way to kill this guy is going to be a surprise attack. He uses magic, so if we just rush at him, things will go very bad, very quickly."

"Well what's so sure he won't just kill you when he sees you? He's waiting for this thief here to bring him news, NOT a hostage."

"Chrom, trust me, when he sees me, he will be very glad. Gaius and I will be fine. Well, I will, can't promise Gaius will be."

"That doesn't make me want to go even more you know..." The man said, but Chrom wasn't even paying him attention.

"What do you mean he'll be GLAD to SEE YOU? You act like you know this guy..."

"..."

"You...you do know him, don't you?"

"Chrom, I promise I will explain...everything when this is all over. If you want to fire me? Fine. Imprison? Fine. Execute? Fine. But I need you to trust me on this."

"But-"

"Chrom!!! You told me you trusted me right? Do you honestly think I had something to do with this?"

"Of course not but-"

"Then TRUST me."

"..."

"..."

"...Fine you dastard. But you better survive, because I have questions. Which you WILL answer."

"Agreed. Gaius, let's go."

Sekai ran off, but before Gaius could leave Chrom grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't care if that man escapes, but you make damn sure Sekai survives this, or I WILL FIND you and END you."

The thief merely nodded then ran off, leaving a frustrated Chrom. He stared for a moment, then turned his attention to the battle behind him. He had to end this quickly. Then he would go and help his friend.

.....

Gaius and Sekai were huddled outside the palace wall near the park where the assassin leader was supposedly hiding. Gaius was currently winding some rope around Sekai's wrist to give the illusion he was tied up.

"So what exactly am I supposed to say to make this thing believable again?" Gaius asked.

"Tell him that you found me fighting off some of his men. You heard me yelling out orders to the defenders and assumed I was in charge of something. You took me by surprise and wrestled me down. After you tied me up, you decided to bring me to Validar and ask what to do with me."

"Validar? So you DO know this guy."

"Yeah I do."

"Soooo, if you don't mind me asking...what's the relation?"

"You'll learn anyways, but our relationship is...paternal."

"Wait wait wait...he's your FATHER!!!!"

"Sadly."

"So what's your plan when you meet him then, gonna ask daddy not to kill the Exalt?" he joked.

Sekai gave a joyless chuckle. "Something along those lines...I'm going to put my blade in his heart."

"Wowwww, and here I thought I had some daddy issues."

"Yes well, if all goes well I'll no longer have them by the end of the night. So, how much?"

"What?"

"How much. How much do you want for helping me kill my father?"

Gaius paused and pondered that question for a bit.

"Five."

"...Excuse me?"

"Five. I want a NICE, BIG five layer cake. With frosting, and chocolate, and lollipops and-"

"Wait wait wait...I'm asking you to help me kill my father, and all you want in return is...a five layer cake?"

"...Make that two cakes."

Sekai couldn't help himself. He laughed. Hard. After he was able to calm himself down, he and Gaius made their way to the park.

.....

Validar was standing in a small clearing with a few trees to act as a camouflage He was listening to the palace alarm bell still ring, and smiled to himself as he imagined the Exalt's blood being spilled. As he was pondering whther or not to take a risk and see if he could watch, he heard a rustle behind him and saw Gaius come in through the foliage, towing along a tied up man in a...Grimleal coat and hood!?

"Hey boss man, gotcha a present."

Validar regarded him coolly. "What is this?" he asked.

"I don't know really. This guy was yellin out orders to the other defenders. I snuck up behind him while he was fighting one of our guys and incapacitated him. Sadly I couldn't stop him before he killed them though..."

"It matters little to me, the loss of a pawn is no loss at all. But, pray tell, WHY did you bring this man to ME?"

"I don't know, I just thought you might be interested in him..."

"Boy, what makes you think I would be interested in him?"

For the first time the hooded figure spoke. "Because you've been looking for me for nearly seventeen years now..."

Validar paused, then he walked over and threw back the hood and looked upon...his son.

And he smiled.

Then Sekai thrusted a hidden dagger right at his heart.

.....

"OOFFFF!!!!!" Sekai groaned as he was blown back and slammed into a tree. He hadn't thought it would be that easy, but he was still surprised at his father's reaction time. Validar cackled a few feet from him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! FATE DOES SMILE ON ME TONIGHT AND THROW PRESENTS AT MY FEET!!!! AFTER YEARS OF SEARCHING, I"VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!!!"

Gaius struggled from where he had been knocked back. Validar turned to him.

"I should kill you for your betrayal thief, but since you brought something far more valuable than you will ever know, I will give you this one chance to value your life and run away."

Gaius paused, looked over at Sekai.

Then fled into the trees.

Sekai was strangely sad at being abandoned, but then what else should he have expected from a thief. But he had more pressing matters do attend to. He stood and faced Validar, removing his thunder tome and blade.

"Oh," his father said, amusement in his voice "Does daddy's little boy want some discipline? Don't worry, you'll get plenty of THAT for having run away for so long. Why did you run anyways? I offer you the world, and instead you break a loving father's heart?"

"You've never loved a thing in your life," He said to his father, hatred seeping from his very being. "You only ever saw me as an object, something to be used for your own purposes."

"OUR purposes son. To complete OUR families sacred mission, given to us by Lord Grima himself."

"I never accepted that. I am family to you blood only."

Validar sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. Your coward of a mother took you and fled before you could fully understand your sacred duty."

"She took me and ESCAPED YOU!!!!" Sekai nearly shouted. Keep calm, he thought, it'll do you no good to lose your cool here.

"Sekai, I am not angry with you. I only want what I've always wanted. The best for you. Come home with me, so we might fulfill our families mission." he extended his hand to Sekai.

Sekai gripped his sword harder. "I already told you we are family in blood only. And besides, I have another mission."

Validar raised his eyebrow in amusement "And what is that my boy"

"To kill you, and stop YOUR MISSION" Sekai ran at Validar, firing thunder blasts at his feet. Validar jumped back instinctively, but just as Sekai nearly pierced his chest with his blade, his father fired a blast of magic downwards, knocking Sekai back again and making him drop his sword. Validar smiled and walked over, picking up the fallen blade.

"It would seem discipline is in order. And what is this?" he held up the blade and stared at it "Our families power is that of the Fell Dragon himself. You have no need of such a lesser weapon." He then tossed the blade into the trees, and opened his book which began to glow, bathing Validar in purple light. "Now face me with magic my son, IF YOU DARE!!!!"

Sekai stood and opened his own, which glowed with a yellow light. Not good, he thought. He'd been hoping to avoid this kind of confrontation with his father since mage duels could go either way, but it seems like he didn't have a choice.

You see, it is really quite curious to watch two mages fight. Depending on the type of tome and it's strength, a battle can be heavily one sided. But if both fighters use the same level of tome, the battle is notoriously even sided, with some such duels lasting hours. Sadly, this was not the case this time. Validar's flux tome was hardly used, wheras Sekai was quickly burning through his own tomes dwindling energy supply. With each ball of magic thrown, Sekai came closer and closer to no longer being able to use it's magic. Then, as he tried to call forth a ball, the book sputtered, dimmed, and eventually disintegrated. Validar laughed and before Sekai could react, he fired a blast of dark magic that hit him dead center in the chest. Sekai cried out in pain as what felt like a thousand hot needles pierced his body.

"Hmmmm, I suppose I should praise you. You held out a lot longer than I thought you would, but play time is over kid. Now you just lay there like a good little boy and don't move. Daddy has to take care of some business, then we are going straight home." He turned in the direction of the castle.

And narrowly dodged having his head separated by Gaius's blade.

Validar jumped back, and before Gaius could react, blasted him with a spell do, knocking Gaius's blade from his body where it landed near Sekai.

"And here I was being nice," Validar sighed as he walked up to the thief "But I suppose you just really wanted to die." As he charged up another spell, he suddenly heard a shout behind him, and turned around to Sekai running at him with a blade. Before Validar could react, the blade punctured the tome, releasing all of it's energy in one blast. Sekai and Gaius were blown back by it landing near each other in a pile. Validar was merely disintegrated due to holding the tome. As Sekai was losing consciousness, he heard Gaius cough.

"*cough* He-hey Sekai...?"

"Yeah?"

Sekai turned his head and saw Gaius weakly hold up three fingers. "*cough* Ma-make that...three cakes."

Sekai then only saw black.

.....

Chrom ran through the park, with Lissa and Maribelle coming right up behind them. Panne, who had shown herself to be tougher then her bunny form looked, was tracking Sekai. Panne sniffed at the ground, then turned to the left and bounded off.

"This way!" she said, her voice echoing due to her being in her rabbit form.

Chrom and the others entered a clearing where there had truly been a battle. Trees were charred, some broken, holes had been blasted in the ground. The thing that most drew Chrom's attention was the giant crater just a few feet ahead of him. He scanned the clearing, hoping to find some sign his tactician.

"Panne, do you smell anything?"

"The man spawns scent trail ends here, although..." She said, her ears twitching.

"What?"

"I hear groaning coming from over there." She pointed her nose in the direction of some trees a couple of feet from the crater.

Chrom and the others ran in the direction where Panne heard the groans. After what was only a few seconds, but felt longer to Chrom, they found the thief Gaius propped against a tree sitting down while clutching his stomach.

And Sekai laying face down in the ground.

"Lissa, Maribelle, Sekai NOW!!!" He yelled out, but the two were already shining their healing staffs on Sekai. Chrom ran up to Gaius to ascertain his condition and to see what happened. "Gaius, what happened!?"

The thief coughed a bit, but responded. "Big *cough* explosion. Knocked me and *cough* Sekai here back..."

"And what of the assassin leader? Did he escape?"

"No, he *cough* he was blasted to. From what I saw *cough* he got destroyed in it." The thief then fell unconscious. Chrom swore to himself, but then Lissa called for him.

"Chr-Chrom!!!"

"What's the matter!?"

"It's Sekai, he pale and...cold...and his pulse is super weak." Lissa said, on the verge of tears.

"Dammit," Chrom said, hoisting the thief on his shoulders to take him to the castle "Pick him up and get him to the castle. Quickly!!!" He looked over at his unconscious friend.

Don't you dare die on me Sekai, he thought.

.....

It was very dark.

Validar floated there, confused as to how he was conscious. Last he remembered, Sekai had stabbed his tome which resulted in a violent release of the called upon energies within.

Damn fool, he thought.

"...Validar..."

He looked around, wondering where the voice had come from.

"Who is there?" he asked, surprised at how he could still speak.

"Validar, your part in this is not yet over. You still have a role to fulfill."

"Who are you? Who dares to speak to me of what my role is!?"

The voice chuckled, a low sound "I suppose I should punish you for blasphemy, but you aren't in the right state of mind right now, so I will forgive you. As for who I am, well...I am he whom you call master."

Validar was confused, until he saw him. A young man in a heavy robe. A young man with long, dark hair whose color was not unlike his own.

A young man with purple eyes.

Validar laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here is the assassination chapter. Emmeryn has survived her brush with death tonight, but has Sekai?...Yeah, but boy does it hurt. Anyways, next chapter will deal with his recovery, meeting Cordelia, and Lucina will share her insight of the future. Ill get to it at some point, so maybe tomorrow or some time it'll be uploaded.


	7. Spilled Secrets

He was dreaming.

Thankfully, the dream felt fairly normal this time. He was in some kind of a meadow, he could tell that much. The sky was blue, things were calm, and butterflies were fluttering around him.

So this is what other people's dreams are like, Sekai thought. Seemed nice.

Then the sky grew red and he heard a loud rumble.

It was nice while it lasted.

As he looked around, he saw a group of butterflies start flying upwards where there was a pool of light. As he watched them disappear, the ground below him split open and he saw a giant set of fangs rush up to meet him.

.....

Sekai awoke with a start, and quickly wished he hadn't waken at all. He felt as if a bear had used him as a training dummy, and his head hurt really bad. It took him a couple of seconds to regain his vision, but when he looked around he saw he was in a stone room of some kind. His tunic and coat were draped over a chair in the corner of the room, and he was laying in one bed of what appeared to be a row of them, with an empty chair next to his bed. He was starting to worry his father had survived the discharge and had secreted him away, when he heard a cough next to him. He looked over and saw Gaius laying in the bed next to his.

"So Bubbles, you finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Sekai felt drowsy "Bubbles?"

"Your new nickname."

"Why Bubbles of all things?"

"Because you have such a cheery personality."

Sekai was too tired to argue. "Where are we?"

"Sheperd's infirmary in the barracks. We'be been laying her for...two days I think?"

"We?"

"What, you surprised? Thanks to me getting injured saving your butt, I had to lay around here too. Barely been able to eat any sweets too. Which reminds me, I've upped the price to five cakes."

"Five, what happened to four?"

"One for this recovery process, the other for the fact I've had to join the Sheperds just to avoid a jail sentence."

Knew he'd get brought in. "Chrom made you JOIN?"

"Something about "repaying a debt to society". Hell, I think he wanted to throw me in jail anyways but went easy since I saved your life."

"That's what you call running away? Remind me not to trust you in battles..."

"Hey, your the one who said we needed surprise attacks to beat him, and as a tactician shouldn't you see the wisdom in taking advantage of a situation?"

"You didn't have to run away so quickly though."

Before Gaius could reply, they both heard a gasp as the door opened. When Sekai turned his head to see who it was, all he saw was a yellow blur.

"OHMYGODSSEKAIYOURAWAKE!!!!!" Lissa practically cried as she enveloped him in a very, very tight hug.

"Aghh...Lissa...air..." he gasped out.

"IWASSOWORRIEDYOUWOULDN"TWAKEUP!!!!"

"Gaius...six..."

Gaius looked at Sekai sympathetically. "Ummm, Princess...I don't know if you remember this but people need to breath to live, and your making that difficult for Sekai here."

Lissa paused then let go of Sekai hurriedly. "Oops, heh heh...sorry Sekai"

Sekai rubbed his neck. "Only...minimal damage done."

"Yes, welll, Chrom wanted to talk with you as soon as you woke up, but if your not feeling up to it I don't have to tell him your up." She looked at him gently, which bewildered Sekai.

"No no no, best get this out of the way. Let him know I'm up and ready for him please."

"If your sure," Lissa said, rocking on her heels. "I'm really glad your okay Sekai." She then ran out of the room in a hurry.

Gaius raised his eybrow at Sekai, but looked away when Sekai shot him a glare. Barely a minute later, Chrom walked in and closed the door. He then sat down in the chair near Sekai and crossed his arms.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Eh, everything hurts. What was the extent of the damage?"

"Four cracked ribs, three broken, some mild contusions, and they were worried a concussion."

"Is that all? Lucky break."

Chrom glared down at him. "IT IS MORE THAN THAT!!!! WHAT IN THE HELLS WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!"

Sekai kept his own face and voice calm. "I was thinking I had to stop the leader of the assassins before he came back with a larger force, so I took a calculated risk."

"Is that what you called nearly getting yourself killed? I call it utter stupidity, and I will NOT have it happening again, do you understand me?"

"..."

"ANSWER!!!"

Sekai sighed "Yes yes yes, I promise to no longer take risks, no matter the possible gain just so that way I can spare a trip to the healers. Happy?"

Chrom's glare was the answer he needed. Sekai once again sighed.

"Look Chrom, I'm...sorry. Really. But you have to understand, this was something I needed to do."

"How so?"

Sekai glanced at Gaius, and decided after all he'd been through the man deserved to know why he had been injured.

"Were you here while the healers looked over me?"

"No, I was busy securing the palace and ensuring an incident like that wouldn't be repeated."

"Am I to assume though you checked up on my status?"

"Every chance I got."

"Then did the healers tell you of what is on my back?"

"No...what is?"

Sekai sighed and, carefully, twisted around to show his bare back to the prince and thief. Gaius gasped.

"That's the exact same tattoo as Validar's?"

"Validar?"

Sekai turned back around. "The leader of the assassin's Chrom."

"Why do you two share a tattoo?"

"Well, it's a long story, but the simplest explanation is it's...a family tradition."

"Family...tradition?"

"Validar is...was my father Chrom."

"...Explain."

Sekai sighed and steeled himself to give the story.

"It all started back the day I was born. My father was a high ranking Grimleal member, actually the leader of the whole damned cult. He was quite the zealous follower, convinced that Grima would be raised in his lifetime. When I was born, he became convinced that it was my "destiny" to bring about the Fell Dragon's return, and immediately began grooming me to succeed him and lead the cult. My earliest memories are of him making me read musty old books and learn the ways of magic. I spent the earliest parts of my life in a dungeon somewhere in Plegia, being raised to manipulate and use others. One time," Sekai chuckled coldly "My father denied me food for a week because I FAILED to lie to him convincingly when I told him I didn't break a vase. He said it was to learn that one must spin lies into truth so golden they are mistaken for truths. Learned that lesson really quickly."

Chrom just stared at Sekai, appalled at what he heard.

"Then, once I turned three, he "gifted" me the tattoo on my back. Then I was sent straight to the library to read on Gharnef and his failed attempt to kill the hero-king Marth using the manakate Tiki. "Remember that a tool is only as good as the master who wields it" is what my father said, and I wasn't allowed food or water till I could present a reasonable way of how I would have handled the scenario. I think it was killing Tiki when I had the chance, then staging an ambush on the hero-kings party when they attempted a rescue."

Chrom could hardly believe what he was hearing, though it did explain Sekai's uncanny tactical abilities. He was raised to everything right, he thought sadly. 

"It was later that night that my mother, who was consoling me at the time, decided at the next opportunity she would smuggle us out of the country. I still don't know how she accomplished it, but on the eve of my fourth birthday, she awoke me with a start and we ran outside to a man with a carriage. We ran for a year until she died. I was left alone for a few month's before the man whom I call Father picked me up. Ten years of living with him, learning tactics and warfare, five years of a journey to find what I'm supposed to do with my life, and her I lay."

"That's...that's horrible Sekai. But it still doesn't explain WHY you were so reckless in fighting this guy."

"Because I needed to be free."

Chrom looked at him, confusion on his face.

"My father didn't just shake his head and accept my disappearance. I've been running from his agents ever since we first fled Plegia. I'd hoped to one day kill him, maybe throw the cult in disarray without their leader, but in truth I was always worried that I'd lose. So I've merely been running all these years, trying to stay two steps ahead of his agents. Why do you think I was so hesitant to join the Sheperds? I knew it would bring me attention, and attention would bring Validar's gaze to me."

"Then why did you join up with us to begin with?"

"Because of the Risen."

"What?"

"I knew from my...early studies that Grima's forces were supposed to reanimated corpses. I was worried my father had somehow been able to bring about Grima's return, or had started to, and wanted to join you in your fight in the hopes of meeting my father...and ending him."

"So you knew where these things came from?"

"No, I had an idea. I knew they were connected to Grima, but they'd need his power to even be active. I was attempting to gather enough information so I could accurately find out WHAT was going on so I could present it to you so whatever it was could be stopped. I didn't want to reveal my hand to quickly though-"

"WHY KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT??!!!!!" Chrom was astonished, was Sekai really going to hold onto something THAT vital just so he could feel in control?

"Can you blame me?" Sekai said with...with shame in his eyes. "Can you blame me for keeping it secret that I am the son of someone who wants to bring about the end of the world."

It was then Chrom realized why Sekai had kept everything a secret. It wasn't manipulation or arrogance that had kept the secret. But fear. As Chrom thought, he realized how terrible a burden it must have been. The Grimleal were despised by all who knew of their existence due to their belief that Grima is right to wipe out humanity. His own father, hated as he was, had started the war to wipe out every last Grimleal member. Being even associated with the cult was bad, but to be the son of it's leader? Chrom shook his head at the thought. No wonder he's kept it all a secret, Chrom thought, if people knew they'd kill him on the spot.

"Sekai...I'm sorry. Did you really think we'd hate you because of that?" The look in the tactician's eyes was all the answer Chrom needed. Had he not had a head injury, Chrom would have probably smacked Sekai on the head. "Then you are an idiot. Did you think we'd abandon you? Despise you? Despise the man who saved my sister in that village? Despise the man who guided us through countless battles with nary a scratch? Despise the man who helped save the life of my sister two nights ago? Sekai, I want you to know this here and now. Your past doesn't matter. I wouldn't care if you used to be an assassin or thief," he then paused and looked at Gaius, determination setting in. "This is for both of you. Your pasts matter nothing to me. Sekai, your actions prove yourself a Sheperd, and I'm willing to give Gaius here a shot. So don't either of you think for a moment that we would abandon our friends just because of something that happened long ago."

Chrom saw what looked like tears start to well up in Sekai's eyes, though he quickly rubbed his eyes, citing an oncoming headache was inbound. Chrom stood up.

"Now you two get some rest. We need to leave and escort Emmeryn to a hidden castle on the outskirts of Ylisse, and I want you both in tip top shape."

"Yes, Sir." Gaius said witha mock salute. Sekai merely grunted a reply. Chrom smiled to himself and left the two men to their rest.

.....

On the outskirts of the capitol, Lucina stared at the palace.

She supposed she should feel relieved, she had been able to prevent Emmeryn's assassination, and had been able to escape due to the panic over the missing tactician before she was interrogated about the future. But that was just the problem.

The tactician.

Grima.

Lucina remembered Sekai. She had turned eight around the time the war with Grima began, and Sekai had acted as not only her tutor, but also close friend. The young princess could always talk with Sekai about matters that troubled her, such as if she'd be able to wield Falchion, her father's blade, or if she was upset at being scolded. No matter what he was doing, he'd set aside time to listen to her and console her. Although he disliked being called Uncle by the kids, as since all the children grew up together came to call the other parents Aunt or Uncle, Lucina always felt he played the part of one perfectly.

Then he disappeared.

Then her father died and the war began.

The adults always said Sekai was one of the first casualties, they never said how he or her father had died, just that Chrom had been betrayed by his closest friend. Lucina had always wondered who would betray her father, and if they had also betrayed Sekai.

Then she met Grima. And he wore Sekai's face.

Though he looked like her once beloved friend, Grima played Sekai's role differently. Cruel and petty, Grima enjoyed inflicting misery to all he met. He always had a smirk on his face, and spoke as if he was playing with toys instead of destroying lives. Lucina had always wondered if Grima had killed Sekai and then wore his face just to mock others, but she was never sure. Even as kind as he was, Sekai had always been...distant. It was weird to describe, but he would always feel like he was on the other side of the room, even when he stood over her and helped her to understand a problem. She'd come back to the past, hoping to not only prevent her father's death, but also discover if Sekai truly did become Grima. And if he did, well...

Lucina would kill him.

.....

The escort had gone south. Betrayed by an old friend of Chrom's family, the Sheperds were currently embroiled in a battle against more Plegian assassins, attempting to protect Emmeryn.

"SUMIA, TAKE VIRION AND BRING DOWN THOSE FLYERS!!!! GAIUS, PANNE THREE ENEMIES, TO YOUR LEFT!!!!!"

The battle went on like that, themp playing defensively. Thanks to both Sekai and Ricken's efforts, any attempts to fire arrows at the Exalt were met with a blast of wind magic from one of the two mages. Chrom, Frederick, Kellam, and Stahl were all currently handling any ax and sword wielding assassins who came to close. The battle was going well enough in hand, then a red haired pegasus knight arrived, bringing foreboding of enemy reinforcements right behind her. Sekai called for Miriel, who was currently busy roasting Plegians alive, to take his spot and block all incming arrows. He then turned to the knight, who had introduced herself as Cordelia.

"How many enemies are behind you?"

"Five, maybe six...I couldn't really tell."

Sekai understood she was in shock and sympathized, but he needed her in action now.

"Troublesome, but we can manage. Let's go."

"Wait, what?"

"You and me are going to fight them off."

"But that's...that's INSANE!!!! We'd be outnumbered, theres no way we can beat them all..."

"You just dodge and make sure we don't go down, I'll worry about the details."

Despite her less than stellar faith in the plan, Cordelia was a good soldier and followed orders. Sekai wasn't used to flying, so he had a little bit of trouble with his balance. As they approached the incoming reinforcements though, all of whom were also flying on pegasi, Sekai pulled out the Arcwind he'd been gifted by the pegasus knights. Apparently, nearly dying in defense of Emmeryn had really boosted his support with not only the guards, but even some of the councilors as well who requisitioned him the powerful tome.

Cordelia was truly an amazing flyer. She bobbed and weaved through the enemy forces with a grace as though the event was a rehearsed show. Sekai blasted at the enemy forces, separating riders from mounts with several well timed blasts. Within only a few minutes, the oncoming enemy reinforcements were dealt with. Just as the two were returning, Chrom pulled his blade out of the enemy leader's chest.

A victory celebration was not to be had though. All of Cordelia's allies had been killed by the Risen, now leaving the border defenseless. Emmeryn decided to return to the Capitol to be with her people, despite the cries from Lissa and Chrom not to go. As Emmeryn departed, she pulled Sekai aside for a few quick words.

"Remember our promise tactician?"

"Of course Lady Emmeryn, I shall insure no harm shall come to your siblings."

"Yes, but now I need you to make another one for me."

"Your Grace?"

"Promise me that...if the time comes you must make a choice between Ylisse or...something, you will choose Ylisse."

"I swear that if I ever hold the choice in my hands, I will choose what is best for Ylisse and her people."

"Thank you, Sekai."

And with that she left.

Little did Sekai know that soon such a choice would be thrust upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one bites the dust. This chapter was fun, got to explore Sekai's back story and pretty much do what I wanted to. I've also set in motion the epic bromance that Chrom and Sekai are destined to have, plus some friendly bickering for Gaius and Sekai (Love that thief). Anyways, I have to go back and reread the story of what happens next so I don't skip anything important, but we are fast reaching the climax of our Plegia War arc. Then comes the two year and the Grima/Valm war, oh such fun it shall be. Until next time, have a good day and thanks for reading.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

The Exalt had been taken.

Really, it didn't come to Sekai's surprise at all in the fact that she was. He was more surprised at how quickly it had happened.

Two days after the failed ambush, the Sheperds had made it to Regna Ferox where they were requesting additional support. As the group was discussing with Flavia how many troops would be needed and how soon everything could be ready, Khan Basilio arrived and offered the grim news.

Emmeryn was scheduled to be executed in a weeks time.

Sekai was currently sitting in a makeshift planning room that had been set up for him. He knew that Gangrel wanted the Sheperds to attempt a rescue, else he'd have just killed the Exalt and been done with it. In all honesty, he was probably going to attempt a hostage negotiation and get the Fire Emblem in return for the Exalt's life. Sekai paused and thought back to his promise with the Exalt. If it came down to it, which was more important to Ylisse? The Fire Emblem or Emmeryn? Sekai quickly shook his head at the notion. The question mattered very little.

He was going to ensure her survival.

The main problem though was how he would go about doing it. Though he had a rough idea of what Castle Plegia looked like, it's defenses and other facilities were completely unknown. They'd be facing dark mages he was sure since they were the brunt of Plegia's forces. Physichally weak, a dark mage could still kill tens of men with a single spell before anyone knew what happened. Fighting even one required careful planning and luck, but chances are they'd be facing a small army. It was at this point Sekai wished they had a dark mage with them, since he'd long ago heard oly a dark mage was on equal footing with a dark mage. As he began pondering how best to deploy the troops, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called out while fiddling with a figurine meant to resemble the pegasus knights. Maybe have them swoop in and pick up Emmeryn? No no, Gangrel is sure to have archers posted.

Lissa came in, carrying a tray with a small loaf of bread and a steaming cup. "Here, thought you might need something to eat."

Sekai barely noticed. "Hmmmm, eat? Yeah yeah yeah, ill get on that at...some point."

Lissa stared at the dark haired tactician, who had become engrossed in the makeshift map he had made of Plegia.

"...Hey Sekai?"

"Hmm, yes Lissa?"

"Emmeryn's going to be...she'll be okay right?"

Sekai turned and looked at Lissa who seemed to be on the verge of crying again. He tried to put on his most reassuring smile, not used to having to take care of people. Another down side to self-imposed isolation, he thought to himself.

"Yeah yeah, of course she'll be. I'm going to make sure of it."

Lissa sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course, I promise it. And you know, once I make a promise...I keep it. Pinky swear?"

He felt like a fool, but it seemed to make the young princess feel better. She stayed with him after that, mainly just talking about Emmeryn and how great of a sister she was. Sekai listened, nodding his head and giving affirmations when he needed to. It wasn't hard to focus on his planning either, so he was able to make some headway into the plan. When eventually Lissa went quiet, he turned to see she had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. Sekai smiled and took of his cloak, then draped it over her shoulders so she would remain warm. He turned back to his map and continued his planning for another hour or so when he heard yet another knock at the door. Not wanting to disturb Lissa, Sekai quietly got up and answered the door to find Chrom standing there.

"Hey Sekai, you got a few minutes to talk?"

Sekai nodded, but put his finger to his mouth. He pointed at Lissa, and then stepped out into the hall where the two could converse without making much noise. Chrom cleared his throat, then began to speak.

"So how goes the planning?"

"Well enough I suppose, though without accurate intelligence, a lot of it is just guess work."

"Well, what do you know?"

"Only from what I remember hearing as a child. Evidently Castle Plegia was built around the supposed remains of Grima. I don't knoow if that is true or not, but if so it can provide several kinds of places for enemy forces to hide."

"Well, what do you know of enemy numbers and types?"

"Once again, mainly guesswork. I'd assume we'll be facing a small contingent of dark mages, though I hope I'm wrong. One is difficult enough, but ten or twenty seems nearly impossible to beat. Combined with the fact they know we are coming, it means I have to guess and plan around their plan."

"You have your work cut out for you it would seem."

"Indeed, the situation was already fragile enough as it is, but unless I can get some more intel on, well...anything really, I'm afraid we'll be going into that battle with a ghost of the plan, and too much is riding on us right now for anything less than the best."

"Sekai...you don't think this mission is impossible do you?"

Sekai stretched out his neck before replying. "I really hate that word. Impossible, an excuse used for people who give up. No, I don't think it will be impossible, just difficult. Barely passable intel, unknown enemy numbers, and the sure devious planning of Gangrel and his forces definitely stacks up against us. We barely have any advantages int his battle Chrom, I'm not going to lie."

The young prince kep a determined glare. "Well then we'll just beat the odds then won't we? Besides, we have one advantage they don't, and it is going to make all the difference."

"And what might that be?"

"We have one of the most cunning tacticians I've ever met on our side."

"Thanks, but aren't I the only tacticians you've ever met?"

Chrom laughed. "Doesn't change the truth." he placed a hand on Sekai's shoulder. "You'll figure it out like you always do, I know you will."

"Such faith."

"Faith in my friends Sekai. It's one of the greatest strengths I have."

"Faith in friends huh...guess at the end of the day I'll take everything I can get."

With that Sekai was left to his work. As he sat back down, careful so as not to disturb Lissa's rest, he thought back to Chrom's last statement. Faith in friends..., he thought. He really is an idealist isn't he. He smiled to himself, as he tried to figure out if he should post Virion on the southwest corner to take care of any snipers...

.....

So far things were going well.

They had successfully infiltrated Plegia and were making their way towards Castle Plegia, when they were suddenly attacked by some Plegian forces who were obviously waiting for them. As the group fought off the attackers though, Sekai did notice what looked like a large man chasing a small child into the battle. Fearing for her safety, Chrom had the group quickly move up so they could help the defenseless girl. Who turned out to be not so defenseless.

Because she was a dragon.

Sekai had heard legends of the manakate, or Naga's Children as they were also named, but he'd never really believed the tales of dragons who could live for thousands of years and take human shape. As they watched the little girl roast a few Plegians, they were able to find out that the man, Gregor, had been chasing Nowi the dragon girl to try and help her. Though he argued that his face was "that of a baby's", Sekai knew that having a man like Gregor suddenly chasing you would be ample to cause to freak out. As Chrom quickly explained the situation to both parties, Sekai watched them both agree to join the Sheperds. Gregor for coin, Nowi so that way she wouldn't have to worry about "meany heads" ever again. As Sekai sent Nowi off to Ricken for the two to work together, Sekai walked up to Chrom.

"Your just a magnet for these people aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Sekai merely chuckled and ran back to the battle. The leader was screaming something about the "wrath of Grima" and other nonsense, and Sekai found it cathartic to pull his blade from the man's chest. From what he knew, neither Chrom nor Gaius had divulged his secret past to the others, Chrom saying that the past didn't matter so no one needed to know. Gaius just said he did it so he could one day call in a favor, though Sekai could tell the thief empathized with Sekai's want to keep the past in the past. Either way, the time for thought was over. As Castle Plegia loomed into view, Sekai steeled himself.

The next couple of hours were going to be crucial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is pretty short I know, but I kind of want to dedicate a whole chapter to Emmeryn's death (Don't you dare whine about spoilers, you all know what you were getting into) Anyways, after this next chapter, there will probably be the angst one, then Gangrel will probably die. I think. Still trying to decide if I'll be using the SpotPass people, mainly because I have to think of good times to recruit them in the story. I am not going to have thses guys go "Oh look Grima is awake, let's ignore him and traipse around the continent looking for people we think may be alive still" Anyways, once I get to the two year time skip it'll be the time for some romance and DLC. I'll also make passing nods to the Einherjar, but I probably won't go in too deep to them being recruited, just op, Sekai now has a small deck of some of the most powerful warriors in history at his command. Anyways, either today or tomorrow the next chapter will go up, I'll try to make it a longer one to make up for this short as all hell chapter.


	9. Often Go Astray

Sekai moved through the crowd that had started to form to watch the execution of Emmeryn. Though there were still a few hours to midday, Sekai wanted to obtain as much information as possible before the Sheperds made their move. Chrom wasn't too thrilled on Sekai wandering down there alone, but due to his robe Sekai pointed out he was the only one who could go and attract minimal attention. So, after several promises not to do anything stupid and to leave the area if things even remotely began to look like they were about to go bad. So as Sekai milled around the small plaza that was serving as the staging grounds, the first thing to catch his attention was the giant, what he assumed to be, stone carving of a dragon's head. He knew according to legends this was supposed to be Grima's skull, but surely it would have wasted away by now. He also noticed that there was an abnormal amount of dark mages milling about, making the air fester and crackle with latent magical energy. In truth he found the feeling pleasant, but he was also careful lest he be drawn into the madness that dark mages tended to carry around with him. He was studying the giant skull when he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked down at the unfortunate person and met a woman who appeared to be around his age. She wore barely any clothing from what he saw, only truly covering her chest and groin areas. She also wore a small cape across her shoulders, and had incredibly long, black hair.

She was also staring right at him.

"Terribly sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying any attention. Are you all right?"

"..."

"Ummm, excuse me? I asked if you were okay?"

She just kept staring at him. Sekai began to feel incredibly creeped out.

"Wellll, it seems your okay, so I'm just going to...go. Have a...pleasant day."

Sekai turned and fled into the crowd, though he still couldn't escape the feeling that someone was watching him. He shuddered and decided now would probably be a good time to head back to the hidden camp the Sheperds built.

.....

As Sekai approached the camp, he made a three whistle bird call to let the sentry know he was coming. He ducked inside the small cave they were using and passed several of the other Sheperds, who were currently making final preperations for the upcoming battle. As Sekai passed Sully and Stahl, Sully called out to him.

"Hey Sekai, Chrom said he wanted to see you as soon as you got back. We got us a new Sheperd."

Sekai was confused. Another one? "Thanks Sully, I'll go see him right away."

He left the two knights and went to the center of the cave where a makeshift table had been made using a crate. Around it stood Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and another woman whom he'd never seen before. Is she the new Sheperd?, he thought to himself. He walked up to the group.

"CHROM!!!!"

"Sekai, glad to see your all right. How'd the reconnaissance go?"

"Exactly as I feared I'm afraid, there are several dark mages all over the place, plus a few archers who were milling about the castle walls. Can't tell you about any hidden enemies though, if they're there they are good at hiding."

"Damn, well at least you planned for this eventuality."

"Yeah, all the good it will do us. So, who's the new girl?"

"My name is Libra," the woman spoke up "And I am actually a guy."

What.

"..."

"..."

"...Sorry about that. No offense?"

"None intended, so none taken."

"Annnyways, what can you do Libra?"

"I am a devout servant of Naga. I can act as another healer for you, I also have some training with an ax, so you need not worry about my defense."

By the gods he even sounded like a woman.

"Right, well good to know then. Why don't you go and introduce yourself to everyone else, we'll be moving out in an hour so you may want to make sure your ready."

Libra nodded and proceeded to wander over to Lon'Qu. Who jumped five feet in the air at the sight of the woman. Man. This was going to take some getting used to. Sekai turned to Chrom.

"Any reason you didn't warn me there?"

Chrom smiled. "To tell the truth, I kind of wanted to watch you fall on your face."

"Yes Chrom, bold strategy there. Make fun of the man who tells you where to go in battle, nothing could possibly go wrong."

"I'll take my chances."

The two men stared at each other before laughing. After a few moments to recompose themselves, they began to go over the strategy Sekai had prepared.

"All right, so in one hour they are going to bring Emmeryn out for her execution. At that point, I, having gone back down to the square shall signal the rest of you to attack. During the initial surprise, we'll attempt to wipe out as many of the dark mages and archers as possible. If we all goes well on Basilio's end, Phila and her knights we'll be able to reinforce us before the Plegians have a chance to recover. Once we have Lady Emmeryn safe, we shall send her ahead on our fastest pegasus knight. The rest of us will then make our escape into the desert. If all goes well we'll escape before nightfall, meet up at the border, and escape back to Ylisse to plan our next move."

"The plan sounds solid enough."

"It only looks solid. We are going to be relying a lot on chance here, but it's the best I could come up with for the situation."

"It's fine Sekai, now, let's go over when Sumia and Cordelia are supposed to enter..."

Before they could however, there was a commotion at the entrance. Kellam, who had been posted as the sentry right outside of the cave so he could clearly see any approaching enemies without being spotted thanks to his...talent, had apparently captured someone attempting to sneak in. When Sekai went up there with Chrom, he was surprised to see that the intruder was actually the woman whom he'd bumped into earlier.

"Gah, what magic is this, how did you suddenly appear?" She growled at Kellam, who adopted his look of sadness at being unnoticed again.

"I didn't "appear", I was there the whole time. I actually called out to you and you just walked right past me."

"Enough. Good work Kellam," Chrom said, turning his attention to the woman "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She stared at Chrom for a while, eyeing him. "My name is Tharja, and I was following him." She turned and looked at Sekai who looked confused.

He shook his head. "Not likely, I made sure several times I wasn't being followed before I made my way back here."

She stared at him, a strange look in her eyes that Sekai had never seen before. "I would never let you escape me my love. We are destined for each other."

Sekai's face grew hot as he grew flustered. "Ex-excuse me?! Your...love?"

The look only grew in her eyes. "Yes, I could tell from the moment our eyes met that we were meant to be." she purred.

Kellam and Chrom both gave him a look of confusion, which Sekai wholly returned. Great, he thought, a crazy dark mage is crazy for me, this is going to end well. He turned towards Kellam.

"For now just lock her up, we can worry what to do with her later." He turned to leave, beckoning Chrom to follow him, though Sekai just wanted to get away from the crazed woman as fast as he possibly could.

"Your trying to rescue the Exalt right? I can help with that you know."

Sekai stopped and turned around. "You can, can you? And how is that?"

Sekai finally recognized the look in her eyes...hunger. It made him swallow nervously. "Ah ah ah...what do I get out of helping you?"

Sekai had no time to waste, and didn't feel like playing with the dark mage anyways. He turned back around and started to walk away.

"Kellam, make sure she is tightly restrained please."

He didn't even make it five steps.

"Oh fine then, there are only five of us."

Sekai stooped again and turned around, surprise in his voice.

"What?"

"Five. There are only five dark mages lying in wait for the Sheperds."

Sekai pondered this. If it was true, it would make the mission substantially easier, but there was one problem...

"Why so little? I doubt Plegia of all places is going to have trouble scrounging up dark mages."

"Oh no, there are plenty of us, but we can't gather in one group for too long or else things get...interesting." The smile on her face told Sekai that he never wanted to be around a large group of dark mages.

"And how do I know your telling me the truth?"

"You don't."

Sekai sighed and started to massage his forehead, something that had become a habit when he weighed the scales in his mind over a decision. On one hand, this was a lie and she was an enemy. But on the other hand it was the truth, and his current plan could be revised so there would be less risk involved. There was also the question if she should be an ally. There was no doubt having even one dark mage on their side could make the coming battle easier, especially since she knew who the dark mages were and could target them. But, there was also the fact that she was a dark mage, and could easily become...lost and start attacking friend and foe alike, and the last thing he needed was to worry about an out of control mage of any kind. Chrom stared at him expectantly, waiting for Sekai to make a decision. Eventually Sekai, though much hesitant on the whole thing, turned to Kellam.

"Release her, then do your best to get her prepared. She's coming with us."

Chrom nodded, and though Kellam looked apprehensive, he did as he was told and started to untie the dark mage. Sekai turned to go back to the makeshift meeting table with Chrom beside him, though Sekai could still feel Tharja's eyes following him.

.....

"Soooo, Sekai, tell me about yourself."

Sekai sighed. Tharja was currently hanging on his arm again as the two made their way back to the castle. She'd been like this ever since the two had left the rest of the Sheperds having explained the new battle strategy.

Sekai and the newly joined Tharja were going to go back down to the palace, with the Sheperds slowly coming up behind them. Once in the crowd, Tharja would point out the identities of the dark mages to Sekai. Though Sekai had hoped she could curse them to death, Tharja explained that these were some of the greatest mages Plegia had to offer, and to try and curse one would be incredibly difficult. Though he wanted to take them out as soon as possible, Sekai was anxious to endanger the life of any comrade, even one as dubious as Tharja, just to obtain an easy victory. So the two would wait until the execution was to begin. Once it started, he and Tharja would quickly take out as many of the enemy mages as they could, hopefully taking them all out at once, though Sekai doubted that was likely to happen. From there the plan would continue to be betting on Basilio's success and the timely speed as to which the Sheperds could retreat.

"There isn't much to tell...Tharja. I'm just a wandering nomad who became a tactician, simple as that."

"Not something as boring as that. What do you like? Is there any qualities or traits you look for in a partner?"

"Partner? Like in battle?"

"No, like a partner in...love."

Sekai felt his face pale at the thought. While Tharja was a pretty enough woman and certainly...shapely, her strange obsession with him was already apparent, and as someone who despised attention like it was disease, Sekai already felt himself turned off to Tharja's...advances. But he also knew her cooperation was solely bent on him and his actions, so he decided to answer her questions, though he did thank Naga Tharja didn't meet many of the criteria.

"Someone who is cheerful, quiet, resilient and reliable would be nice I suppose."

"So, that's it huh...someone cheerful."

Though he didn't want to, Sekai couldn't help but look at Tharja, who had adopted a smile that seemed so fake and unnatural that it almost made his heart stop.

This situation is NOT going to end well for me, he thought.

"My turn. Why are you helping us?"

"I'm not helping those people you call friends. I'm helping YOU, Sekai." she cooed.

"That doesn't answer my question." Sekai said, growing irritated. "I seriously doubt five seconds of contact was enough to make you decide to betray your king and country."

For the first time since he'd met her, Tharja seemed hesitant. "In truth, I was probably going to leave anyways. Gangrel's hatred, while intoxicating, is not reason for me to fight. When I kill people, I do it on my terms. No one else's. Well, now on someone's terms will I do something." she said, gaining an all to disturbingly familiar hunger in her eyes as she stared at him again.

Sekai sighed, but he was happy at least she had chosen her betrayal partly on ethical reasons.

There may be hope for her yet, he thought to himself.

.....

It was almost time for the scheduled execution. Tharja pointed out where the dark mages had all gathered in one place, both a stroke of luck and complication at the same time. Though killing them would now be easier since they were all together, it became all the more difficult because they were all together. Tharja didn't seem to care though, being happy she didn't have to separate from Sekai and giving him a promise that no living thing would dare touch Sekai as long as she was around. The promise both comforted and disturbed him. As the pair made their way up to the mages, one of them turned and cried out at Tharja.

"There you are girl, don't you know were not supposed to leave this place. Don't want to miss out on all the blood that shall soon be spilled."

Tharja gave a cold smile to the older man. "Indeed Varmas, I'm sure we shall all have our fill of blood today."

"And who is THIS fine specimen?" A woman said, enough jewelry hanging off of her bony features that Sekai seriously wondered if everywhere she went it jingled. Tharja's face grew sour.

"His name is Sekai, and don't even think of touching him Mindel, he's MINE."

"OHOHOHO," laughed a fat, bald man "Come now Tharja, don't be angry, we can all feel the power absolutely emanating from this young man. Which makes me wonder, " his eyes turning to Sekai, doubt in his eyes "Why we have never seen or heard of one such as you before?"

Sekai gave the man his coldest glare. "I have been...away from Plegia for a time. It is only recently I have come home."

"And you came home at the exact time the Exalt was to die and war would be gifted to us?"

Sekai smiled a devilish smile. "When one is to soon burn his enemies to ash, he likes to watch the fires start."

This seemed to ease the distrust that had formed amongst the mages as they all laughed...no, cackled was the correct word. Sekai found himself impatient and wanting to burn them all off the face of the earth then and there, if only to stop the dreadful sound. He calmed himself though and just smiled at the mages. Thankfully, before the conversation continued, a bell rung signifying the start of the event, as Lady Emmeryn was brought out atop of Grima's skull, a man with an ax behind her. Gangrel then appeared and did a small cackle before addressing the crowd.

"My dear subjects, for too long has Ylisse sat an grown fat, forgetting the great crimes which were given to us. While we cried tears of blood over our lost livelihoods, they have sat at their tables, eating foods and laughing at OUR pain." The crowd roared in anger, Sekai joining in for the sake of blending in. "Well I, your beloved king, say NO MORE!!!!! With the death of this Exalt, we shall march onwards and claim the Fire Emblem, and using it's power we will FINALLY HAVE OUR REVENGE!!!!!!" With this the crowd roared in approval, having been swayed by the Mad King's words. Gangrel, looking quite pleased at the frenzy before him, turned towards the executioner. "Good sir, please do us all a favor and bury your ax into the Exalt." The executioner nodded and raised his ax, ready to strike down Emmeryn.

Only for there to be a whizzing sound, and an arrow appear on the man's neck. He stood still for a moment as if processing what had happened, before he fell from the skull and landed on the ground with a thud.

Sekai couldn't help but smile. Despite his annoying ego, and the fact he knew the man would continue to spin this tale till the day one of them died, he had to admit that Virion truly was one of the greatest bowmen he had ever seen. Sekai turned and nodded at Tharja, and she turned and began an incantation, Sekai drew his sword and thrust it into the fat mages chest. When the other four mages turned around, confused as to what was happening, Tharja released her incantation and Sekai watched all three suddenly stiffen up, as if their own bodies would not listen to their commands. Tharja turned at Sekai and smiled.

"Go on ahead sekai, your enemies are waiting to be burned to ash."

Sekai scowled, displeased at the situation before him. A few quick swipes of his sword removed the heads of the gathered mages before him. He turned to Tharja, disapproval clearly etched on his face.

"This is no time for games Tharja, kill them quickly then move on to the next enemy."

She scoffed. "Fine, if you want to be boring about it."

Roars were heard as the Shepards appeared, ghosts from the desert materializing in a flash, and the Plegians barely had time to react due to the modicum of events transpiring all at once. But it mattered little, for as the Sheperds reached the first line of enemies, battle was joined.

.....

Gangrel growled under his breath. What had just happened!?

First his executioner was killed by some random arrow. Next, Chrom's accursed "Sheperds" ran out onto the field. Where had they even come from!? And the dark mages, whom he'd brought in to help PREVENT such a rush, had been killed before the fighting even began, no less by two of their own. Gangrel grew irritated, it had been so difficult to gather the five of them and now...wait a minute. Four killed by two equaled five? Gangrel looked again, and noticed that the mystery number six was none other than Chrom's dastard tactician, who had SOMEHOW convinced one of the mages to switch sides, judging by the fact she had just killed two of the guards who ran towards her and the coat wearing man.

To say Gangrel was angry would be an understatement.

"THAT BLASTED TACTICIAN, HE DOES NOT PLAY FAIR!!!!" He shouted to himself, though no one on the plaza turned battlefield could hear him. He then heard quite the sultry voice behind him.

"Most tacticians rarely do, but that's okay. I don't play fair either."

Gangrel turned and saw Aversa, and felt utter disgust enter his being. Ever since Validar had disappeared, probably wanting to save his craven neck after the failed assassination attempt, Aversa had appeared and become his new "adviser". Though Gangrel was loath to listen to any of the Grimleal plots, he couldn't deny the power they had, and knew he kept the throne only because of their letting him. If he had to suffer through them so he could enact revenge for his beloved country, then it was a small price to pay.

"And what pray tell, dear Aversa, do you have hidden up your sleeves?"

She smiled a cruel smile.

"Ah ah ah, your highness," she smiled "That would be telling. Just wait for the surprise, it will be a good one."

Gangrel growled and turned his head to the battle before him. If Aversa said she had a plan then she had a plan. And if it failed well...

At least someone's annoying little head will roll, he thought with a smile to himself.

.....

So far, everything was going as predicted. The initial shock of the Sheperds arrival allowed them to wipe out a sizable number of the Plegian forces. In the ensuing battle, the immense tide of the onrushing Sheperds caused the Plegian lines to falter and break, leaving merely pockets for Chrom's forces to quickly surround and destroy. Also, thanks to Tharja utilizing a spell to sense life forces, she and Sekai quickly took out all of the enemy archers, five who had been vidible as well as five hiding in or around the massive skull of the Fell Dragon. As Sekai turned around, the last of the archers corpse now smoldering behind him, he looked out on the battlefield and saw how overwhelming the victory was. The Sheperds hadn't just defeated their enemy.

They'd completely destroyed them.

Sekai reopened his fire tome and concentrated it's remaining magical energies into his right hand. After a few moments, the book was spent and disintegrated, leaving only a large fireball in his hand. He quickly focused the energy upward where it flew, then exploded, resulting in a large boom and show of sparks that it resembled a firecracker being launched into the sky. As Sekai looked on the horizon, he became worried after several seconds of nothing that Basilio's forces had failed. Then he saw them. Specks of dark at first, they eventually grew in both size and number, and Sekai felt in his chest hope for today's victory.

The Pegasus Knights were coming.

.....

If Gangrel had been angry before, then he was enraged now.

Despite him bringing about the best of his forces, despite planning and KNOWING the Sheperds would be coming, they all still fell to the Sheperds as if none had ever entered a battle in his life. And now, the damned Pegasus Knights had entered the battle, which could only mean the forces guarding them were dead as well. But that's not what angered him, oh no. It was the fact that his army, who he'd specifically ordered to wait for Chrom to make his foolish assault, had yet to show up. It didn't help Aversa kept giggling either.

"Ooooohhhhhh, he even got their precious little horsey riders freed. Sekai must have thought of everything!!!!"

"Yes, and soon they shall get away with MY EXALT!!!!!! Tell me Aversa, why have I not yet killed you, or am I still supposed to wait for this "surprise"!?

"Tch tch tch Gangrel, you are like a child with your tantrums. But yes my dear king yes, the time has come for my surprise." She closed her eyes and began to make an incantation. "Let's see how Little Sekai does with...THIS!!!!"

What Gangrel saw next could only make him laugh.

.....

As Sekai and Tharja ran to join up with the rest of the forces, he couldn't quell the uneasy feeling he had. What was now supposed to happen is that the Pegasus Knights would swoop in and pick up Emmeryn. Then, Sumia and Cordelia would join with their sisters and help escort Emmeryn safely back to Ylisse, while Chrom, Sekai, and the rest of the Sheperds would quickly make their way back across the borders. That part would be the most dangerous since they would be hounded by the Plegian Army, even with all the time being bought for them by Flavia's and Basilio's forces. But it was watching the Pegasus Knights come swooping in that made Sekai worry the most. He couldn't escape a nagging, suspicous feeling that things were about to go very wrong, very quickly.

Then things did go wrong.

Out of no where, Risen archers just materialized. Though the Knights saw the archers, they could do nothing as they were quickly filled with arrows. One by one they fell, till even Phila and her mount could no longer take it. There were shocked cries of both rage and despair as the Sheperds watched what was one of the most pivotal moments in the strategy fail. Then Gangrel did his mad cackle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HOW I LOVE THE SOUND OF BODIES THUMPING AFTER A FALL!!!!!"

As Sekai and Tharja caught up with the others, Gangrel addressed the group.

"Well, now that THAT little distraction is done, shall we resume the show? ARCHERS!!!!!"

The Risen drew their bow lines and aimed at Emmeryn.

"NO WAIT!!!!" Chrom shouted.

"Wait, why wait? I mean Prince Chrom, here you just slaughtered several of my people, and you want me to wait? What do you possibly think can help you save your poor, beloved sister now?"

Chrom ground his teeth in frustration before responding. "What do you want?"

Gangrel chuckled. "What I WANT dear boy is the same thing EVERY Plegian wants...to watch the Exalt DIE!!!!! Buuutt, if I had to give a close second, I would have to say...the Fire Emblem would be a nice trade for your sister." he smiled smugly.

"Urgh..." Chrom grunted, clearly lost on what choice to make.

"You mustn't Chrom," Emmeryn called out "The Emblem is to be used for the noble purpose of saving the world when the time comes."

"But what about you?" Chrom called back out to her. "Am I just supposed to watch you DIE!!!!"

"My life is nothing when compared to the millions in front of it Chrom."

"NOT TO US!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME AND LISSA!!!! I'm sorry Emm, but I won't just watch you die. MAYBE one day there will be a problem where MAYBE the Emblem could have helped. But your family and people need you more than they do the Emblem." Chrom turned to Gangrel. "Release my sister, and you'll have the Emblem."

Gangrel looked as if he couldn't be happier if he tried.

"Welllll, I'd rather just kill you all and be done with it, but since I AM a fair and honorable man, I will make the trade."

"ENOUGH!!!!" Emmeryn called out. She then smiled down on Chrom and the Sheperds. "Thank you, all of you. Now I see what I must do."

"Emm, what are you talk-"

"PLEGIANS, HEAR ME!!!!!" she called out. "WAR WILL BRING YOU ONLY SORROW AND PAIN, BOTH INSIDE AND OUT OF YOUR BORDERS!!!!! FREE YOURSELVES FROM THIS ENDLESS CYCLE OF HATRED NOW, AND WATCH HOW ONE ACT OF SELFLESSNESS CAN CHANGE THE WORLD!!!!!"

"EMMERYN, WAIT!!!!!" Chrom called out, but it was too late.

Emmeryn jumped.

.....

These are the thoughts going through Exalt Emmeryn's head.

She is in awe of the majesty of the sun over the cliffs in the deserts of Plegia.

She gazes at the birds who fly ahead, free from the cruelness of the world.

She sees her beloved brother, racing to save her though he knows he won't be able to.

She sees her beloved sister cry out and fall to her knees, covering her face with her eyes so has not to watch the scene before her.

She sees the Sheperds, the brave men and women who fought to try and free her.

Finally she sees the Plegian tactician, who despite his origins and questionable past, gained the faith and trust of not only her, but also her brother and sister.

As these last thoughts go through her head, she smiles at the fond memories of her family and people, and at the hope that they will be able to bring about the peace that they so desperately needed.

Chrom...Lissa...and my beloved people...may you know these last thoughts belong to you...and that I always loved you.

She sees the ground racing up to meet her.

And Exalt Emmeryn thinks no more.

.....

Sekai watches the scene in front of him with horror, but his mind not only accepts the truth of what is happening, but accepts it and begins to move forward. He rushes up to Chrom, who had fallen to his knees and was staring at Emmeryn's corpse.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Gangrel laughed out. "Such a BEAUTIFUL death. I have never seen one fall with such GRACE, and I have seen many fall. But how do we remember such a glorious demise? How about I take her corpse and HOIST IT FOR ALL TO SEE BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"DAMN YOU GANGREL, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!" Chrom raged, though he was restrained by Sekai before he could do anything foolish. "LET ME GO SEKAI!!!!!"

"CHROM, THINK!!!!" Sekai shouted back, having trouble restraining the stronger man. "THERES NOTHING WE CAN, WE HAVE TO GO!!!!!"

"BUT WE CAN'T LEAVE EMMERYN!!!!!"

"AND WOULD YOU HAVE US DIE TOO TO GET HER!!!!!"

Chrom stopped fighting and grew silent.

"I'm sorry Chrom, truly. But if we want to survive here and avenge her, we have to go now before the whole Plegian army is upon us."

Chrom sat still, and Sekai began to wonder if he'd either have to drag Chrom away or knock him out before Chrom spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"...Damn your logic Sekai."

Sekai sighed.

"And I damn it to Chrom, but we have to move. Now."

Chrom stared at Emm for a few seconds longer, then nodded and began to run with Sekai. Though it was difficult to get some of the Sheperds moving, they were eventually in full retreat.

.....

Gangrel watched Chrom and the others retreat and he laughed.

"BWHAHAHAHA, Look at them run, tails between their legs. Oh tis a sight indeed."

Aversa came up behind him. "Should we not give chase my liege? Surely we don't want the Emblem to escape with them."

"Huh? Oh yes, yes yes yes. ALL PLEGIAN SOLDIERS!!!! HUNT DOWN CHROM AND HIS MISERALE ALLIES!!!! BRING ME THEIR HEADS AND THE EMBLEM!!!!!"

Gangrel cackled and Aversa smiled.

.....

It had begun to rain.

The Sheperds met up with the two Khans, and sadly told the bad news. Despite the failure of the mission though, Basilio pushed for them to get out of the border and mourn later.

"I've already got us an escape route planned out, but it's chock full of Plegians."

Chrom, depressed at the death of Emmeryn, barely seemed to notice.

"Boy, did you hear me? BOY!!!!" Basilio shouted.

Chrom looked like he just broke out of a trance.

"Huh, wh-what?"

"I SAID we need to get out of here Chrom. And you NEED to pull yourself together."

Chrom glared at the Khan. "Watch what you say Basilio, my SISTER just DIED!!!!"

Basilio glared right back with his one eye. "And WE WILL TO!!!!! Listen Chrom, I'm sorry, but now is not the time to be moping and feeling sorry for yourself. Your people still need a leader, and what good will you be if your too busy wallowing in misery?"

Chrom kept the glare, but remained silent and nodded at Basilio to continue. Basilio sighed and turned to Sekai.

"All righty then boy, what's our plan for getting out of this mess."

Sekai also sighed, pushing the thoughts of the dead Exalt from his mind.

"We need to get out of here and quickly, that's a definite. The main problem is the Plegians guarding our exit."

"There is a pretty sizable number."

"It's not that," earning the tactician a curious gaze from the one eyed Khan. "We'll be fighting in a muddy canyon in the rain. The ground will be muddy and slippery, making it difficult to manuever in. That means we'll have to mainly rely on our fliers, but we only have Sumia and Cordelia, and their pegasi are currently too tired for an extended air battle."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Strange as it sounds, we should split our forces into three. Each force goes through a different part of the canyon, preventing us from getting bottlenecked."

"Good a plan as any. Let's move."

For the next half hour, the Shepards battled through the canyon, eventually meeting up with a pink haired dancer named Olivia. Although they had been lucky to escape with no fatal injuries, Virion had a nasty cut on his arm and Stahl would be nursing a stomach wound for a while.

As the carts drove away, leaving Plegia behind them, Sekai only had one thing on his mind. The plan had failed. His plan had failed.

He had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man did this chapter take a long time. Doesn't help that I kept going back to change, add, or delete segments cause I wanted to get this just right. Oh well, next up shall be our angst chapter where tears will be shed, words will be heard, and brotherships shall form. And, maybe the ground work for...something more? Anyways, that one will take a while cause I'm not too good with writing touchy feely kind of stuff. And before one of you types "But that thing with Emmeryn and the reactions to it" know that most of that was already in game and still took me HOURS to write. I always feel like I mess it up somehow, anyways I'll get to work on the angst chapter, then off to work with the death of Gangrel. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> (Also, if you got my reference in these past two chapters, then yes...you may have a cookie. But only one, don't want you staying up past your bedtime.)


	10. Renewed Determination

An air of sadness hung over the Sheperds as they returned to Regna Ferox.

Though they were all depressed at the failure of their mission, for many there were also other reasons to be sad. Chrom and Lissa had lost a sister. Sumia and Cordelia found themselves the only surviving members of the Pegasus Knights. Frederick had failed in his duty to protect a member of the royal family. And has for Sekai, well...

He had failed the people he was coming to call friends.

Sekai had avoided the others, immediatly going to his makeshift room/workplace that had been prepared for him. Though there were no battles to plan or enemy forces to analyze, Sekai sat at his desk pouring over the map he had used to simulate Castle Plegia. How had he failed to predict enemy reinforcements being brought in like that? He KNEW that it was possible to teleport enemies in and out of battlefields, the secret art being one of Plegia's most guarded secrets. He should have accounted for the possibility of those extra forces. He should have had a plan set in motion, warning his forces that enemy reinforcements could appear at any moments. He should have...he should have...

"DAMMIT!!!!!!" he shouted, sweeping everything off the table with a loud clatter before gripping the sides of the table and throwing it over. He stood there breathing for a few moments before he calmed down. Sighing and slightly irritated at his momentary loss of self control, Sekai moved the table back to it's position and began to clean up when he heard a knock on his door. Not wanting whoever was on the other side to see the mess, he walked over and opened the door enough for him to stick his through. On the other side he saw Chrom, the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"Is everything okay, I heard a commotion?" the blue haired prince asked.

Sekai quickly stepped out of his room, closing the door to block sight of the mess inside.

"Yes, I am...fine. Just a bit on edge right now."

Chrom didn't look convinced, but didn't want to push the subject.

"Yes, as we all are. Just be careful you don't hurt yourself." The prince said and turned to leave, but was stopped by a sudden question.

"Do you hate me?"

Chrom turned around, surprise clearly in his voice. "What!?"

"Do you hate me? I failed when you needed me to succeed the most, and it has cost you dearly. Do you hate me for that?"

Chrom stared at his tactician, obviously fighting something on the inside. Then Chrom turned around and walked away, leaving Sekai to stand in the hallway.

.....

Chrom sat down on the bed in his room at the Khan's castle, and pondered the events that had transpired barely a day before. To him it all seemed like a terrible nightmare, one from which he would soon awaken and see Emmeryn standing over him to give comfort like she had in his childhood whenever he had a bad dream. But this was no dream, and Emmeryn would not be there when he next awoke. Emmeryn was dead.

And Chrom began to cry.

After several hours, Chrom awoke. His eyes burned and his head felt heavy, but he didn't want to dream for fear of seeing Emmeryn in them. He laid there for what seemed like hours, constantly replaying memories of Emmeryn he had. He remembered how she hugged him and told him all would be alright when mother had died. He remembered the stern words of disapproval she gave him when he had gotten into a fight with a boy after he had made rude remarks about the royal family. He remembered how hard he had to fight to get her to authorize the Sheperds, not wishing to have people believe they were creating an army instead of a peacekeeping force for Ylisse. Most of all he just remembered her smile.

Then he remembered how she fell.

It was all he could see. He watched her lean forward and fall of the skull she was on. He watched her seemingly float through the air with an elegance she'd seemed to possess all her life. He remembered running to catch her, putting more force into each step he took. He remembered as her body hit the ground, mere feet from him. He remembered the broken, crumpled body of his sister, who even in death still had that smile on her face that spoke of love and forgiveness.

He should have been faster. He should have been able to catch her. He should have been able to...

Do you hate me?

The question burned it's way into his mind like a fire on dry grass. That question Sekai had asked, completely out of the blue and without hesitation. Chrom knew he shouldn't hate Sekai. Despite the man's stubbornness in admitting it, Chrom knew Sekai felt close to not only Chrom, but all of the other Sheperds as well. It was impossible to enter battle with others for so long and not care for them, and Chrom certainly felt a kinship with Sekai. Despite his attitude and tendencies, Chrom had never once seen Sekai place anyone in any unnecessary risk. If there was anywhere in a plan of his that required great risk, or threatened to be the hardest and most dangerous, Sekai would take it upon himself, throwing himself into battle with the kind of determination and passion that inspired the loyalty and compassion of others. Chrom knew Sekai could never have predicted the arrival of the Risen in the manner they came, nor could he have known they would appear at a time when they could do the most damage. Chrom knew Sekai was not to blame for Emmeryn's death.

Do you hate me?

Then why was his answer still yes?

.....

Sekai was reading a book titled "Feroxian Winters" when he heard a knock at his door. Having already cleaned up the mess he'd made earlier, this time he didn't go to answer the door, but merely called out for the person on the other side to enter. Basilio walked into the room, giving the tactician a quick look over.

"What are you reading there?" the Khan asked.

""Feroxian Winters", I am reading about how you Feroxians have not only managed to survive, but thrive is this...less than hospitable climate. See if there are any changes the Sheperds can make to help them survive better in case we find ourselves out in the snow."

"AHAHAHAHA!!!! The only way you can prepare for that boy is to live it. Not everything can be planned out you know."

"Can't stop me from trying..."

Basilio stopped and looked at the tactician. Basilio had only known Sekai for a small amount of time, but even Basilio knew that Sekai was a man above others. He had this spark about him that just radiated confidence and control, making all those who felt it sit up and take attention of him whenever he entered the room. Though he was no where near the level of warrior of Basilio or Flavia, Sekai still seemed to inspire others like any true leader should. But now that very spark which made Sekai Sekai...was gone.

"What's wrong boy?"

The tactician looked at Basilio for a moment, contemplating about whether or not he wanted to have this conversation. Realizing that Basilio probably wouldn't let this go, Sekai sighed and began to talk.

"Basilio, do you know what happened at the palace? When the Knights were...killed."

Basilio gave him a solemn glare. "From what I heard, damn bunch of them undead things you call "Risen" showed up. Why?"

"What would you have done in that situation?"

Basilio was surprised. 'What!? What do you mean "what would I have done"? I doubt there's much ANYONE could have done in that situation."

"But I should have PLANNED for that situation. I should have made sure that there were no Risen near enough that they could be summoned. I should have made sure another dark mage wasn't nearby. I should have-"

"What, prepared for every possible thing, no matter how small?"

Sekai gave a hard glare at the Khan. "It's my JOB to do that, and because I failed, Emmeryn..." Sekai couldn't finish.

Basilio gave an inward sigh. As a leader, he'd helped to comfort soldiers and warriors under his command. Despite popular opinions, Feroxi soldiers were just as human as everything else, and things plagued them like any other man or woman. The mark of a true leader, Basilio knew, was to know when your soldiers needed comfort, and when they needed that push. And Basilio could tell that Sekai needed himself a NIIIICCCCEEEEE, BIIIGGGG shove.

"Then leave."

Sekai looked at the Khan in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me, leave. You think we need a failure with us? If you stay, you'll just keep messing up. Get us all damn killed. So take your stuff. And leave."

"Bu-but, I can't just-"

"What? Run away? Leave them? Didn't you hear me boy? NO ONE wants a useless failure such as yourself. It would be better if you just left-"

Basilio had to admit, Sekai was a lot quicker, and braver, than he'd given the man credit for. He almost didn't see the punch coming since Sekai was aiming for the side where his eye patch was. Had Basilio not trained long ago to compensate for his blind spot, he almost wouldn't have seen it coming. He quickly grabbed Sekai's fist and easily pulled down the smaller man's fist, and brought his own in an uppercut against the bottom of his chin. Sekai went sailing across the room and landed, dazed but still conscious. Basilio was worried he'd accidentally put to much force in the punch when he heard Sekai mumbling.

"What was that?"

"I...ndon...ds."

"Speak up boy."

"I...ndon...ends."

"Little louder."

"I WONT ABANDON MY FRIENDS!!!!!" Sekai hollered out.

Basilio gave himself a nice big smile.

"Course you won't boy, that ain't the kind of person you are. Let me help you up." Basilio gave out his hand, and after a moment of consideration Sekai took it. "Now come on, we got to have a meeting and see what were going to do about that dastard Gangrel."

Basilio turned around to leave the room, but before he exited he heard Sekai mumble once again.

"Thank you Basilio."

Basilio kept his smile.

.....

Chrom was still lying on his bed contemplating his irrational anger towards Sekai when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Chrom, it's me. Mind if I...if I come in with you?" Lissa's voice came through, barely audible despite the relative silence of the castle.

"Yeah Lissa, come on in."

The door opened and Lissa shuffled in, closing the door behind her. Chrom got a good look at her face and saw how it was all puffy and red. She's been crying all night, Chrom thought.

"Could you sleep well?" he asked her.

"*sniff* No, every time I closed my eyes I saw her..." Lissa's eyes began to threaten tears again, so Chrom sat up and extended his arms out to her. She went in to the embrace, crying lightly into his shoulder as Chrom stroked her hair.

"There there, it's okay. It's okay. We'll get through this Lissa, shhhh."

Lissa pulled her face out and stared at him.

"How?"

Chrom could only reply in confusion. "How?"

"How? How will be ever get past...THIS!!!!"

Chrom couldn't give her an answer, so he just pulled her close as she began to cry again. They stayed like that for several minutes before Lissa pulled herself away and sat down beside him, her face all scrunched up.

"Am I a bad sister Chrom?"

Chrom couldn't help but be shocked. "What!? No!!!! Of course not!!! What possesses you to even THINK that?"

Lissa adopted a look of guilt. "Because even though he promised to bring her back, even though he said everything would be all right, Sekai still failed and Emmeryn still died. I should hate him, but I just can't. I can't hate Sekai for Emm's death no matter how hard I try. Does that make me a bad sister?"

Chrom could only stare at his sister in astonishment. He couldn't believe that Lissa had been going through the exact same turmoil he'd been going through almost all night. But despite not having his own answer, Chrom knew he couldn't leave Lissa without one.

"No Lissa, that doesn't make you a bad sister, just a good person."

She sniffled and looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course," he said, smiling at her "You know what Emmeryn always said, "to hate another, no matter the reason, is wrong. We must find the strength in our hearts to love if we ever wish to have peace"."

"Love?" Lissa said, staring off into space.

Chrom thought about what eh said, and felt like a fool. In the end, Emmeryn had made her choice. She gave her life up for her ideals and the hope of peace. She would place no blame on Sekai or even Gangrel for that matter for her death, and would instead of just smiled and forgave them like she always did. I still have a long way to go before I'm like her, Chrom thought to himself. He looked at Lissa who was still in her trance.

"Lissa?"

"..."

'LISSA!!!"

"BAH...what?"

Chrom was baffled. "What? You were kind of out of it there, what's wrong? Thinking of Emm again?"

Lissa looked embarrassed. "No, I mean yes, I mean...well."

Chrom had never seen Lissa like this before. 'What?"

"Well, it's what you said just now. About that whole love thing..."

Chrom narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Yessss..."

"And it got me thinking as to why I couldn't hate Sekai..."

Chrom felt a sinking feeling in his gut, but knew he had to press on. "Go on."

"And I may have just realized that I kinda...like him. Like a whole lot..."Her face growing crimson.

Chrom could hardly believe it. Not that he had a problem with Lissa finding love in someone, especially now of all times, but it still irked him as a brother to know his sister liked someone.

"So you love him?"

"Lo-lo-love!??? I mean...not exactly, I just kinda..."

"..."

"Ye-...yeah." She sighed out, her whole face now a nice shade of red.

Chrom sighed. He wasn't prepared to deal with this. Sekai was a good man, smart, strong, honorable. If Chrom had to give away his baby sister to anyone, he could do worse than with someone like Sekai. But it didn't mean he had to like it. Before they could continue though, they heard a cough from the door and both turned to see Flavia standing there.

"As mushy as that was getting, Chrom we need to go. The meeting is about to start."

"Meeting?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, the meeting on how we go about from here. Sekai and the big oaf are already down there, were waiting on you." with a huff she turned and left, leaving the brother and sister. Chrom turned to Lissa, who while still not as much as a few moments ago was still blushing.

"I have to go...do you want me to tell Sekai anything?"

She blushed again before stammering out "N-no, just ummmm...tell him I said hi?" she half-asked half-questioned.

Chrom nodded. 'Right, I'll do that." Then he left.

.....

They were meeting in the throne room.

Sekai stood with Basilio, feeling his jaw ache and staring at the map that had been provided. Flavia had left a few minutes prior to get Chrom. Sekai still felt uncomfortable being near his...friend. Gods that will take some getting used to, Sekai thought. Flavia walked into the room, with Chrom behind her just by a few steps. The two men stared at each other, an uncomfortable tension in the air between the two. Finally Chrom nodded and stood by Sekai, making Sekai almost breathe in relief.

"So, what's our next plan of action?" Flavia asked.

After a moment of consideration Sekai talked. "I don't know to be honest. Chrom?"

Chrom remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

"Chrom?"

"What!? Oh, yes. Sorry Sekai, I was...thinking."

Sekai sighed once again. "Chrom, I'm...I'm so sorry. You relied on me and I failed you."

Chrom stood silent for a moment. "It's not your fault."

Sekai glanced over at the prince. "What?"

"I said it's not your fault. In the end, she chose to sacrifice herself. She wanted to make sure that her people could be safe if the time came. No one could have planned for what happened at that castle. She died a noble death, and no one can be blamed for that."

Sekai nodded. "She truly was an amazing woman."

"I'll never be her equal that is for sure."

Sekai felt what he could only describe as a flash of inspiration. "Maybe not alone..."

Chrom turned to him, confusion in his eyes. "What?"

Sekai returned the eye contact, looking Chrom in the face. "Maybe not alone. Chrom, let's be honest. You are one of the most brash, foolish, and direct individuals I have ever met in my life. You go charging off to do what you think is right without even stopping to think. Not only does it put you at great risk, but it makes life difficult for one such as myself."

Chrom winced at the verbal blows he was receiving, but Sekai continued.

"It is by far your greatest of flaws really, but it's also what makes you so endearing as a person." Chrom looked at him, now confused. "Emmeryn was amazing in her own right. Graceful and kind, she obtained loyalty through her steadfast devotion to her ideals. You on the other hand, gain yours by your actions. That is what makes you a symbol to rally behind Chrom."

Chrom looked sheepish at the unexpected praise. "I really don't do much, only what Emmeryn tried to teach me."

Sekai chuckled and shook his head. "The kind of blind trust and faith you have in others is not taught Chrom. While that is a whole other list of problems, it's what makes those who meet you gravitate towards you. Name one other person who would meet a wandering tactician, and invite them to lead his group in defending his nation only after a single battle? And then still press for a yes when that answer was no just because he thought the man was such a good fit? You don't have to emulate Emmeryn to be a good leader Chrom, just be yourself. And if you trip up, then hell I'll be there to help pull you right back up."

Chrom looked at Sekai imploringly. "And if I pull you down with me?"

Sekai smiled. "Then we'll help each other back up, that's what friends are for, right?"

Chrom stood there, mildly shocked at Sekai calling him friend, then clapped him on the shoulder. "Right."

Basilio laughed. "Well, now that that's taken care of, what's our next move?"

Chrom looked at Sekai and nodded.

"Well, first we are going to have to get back into Plegia..." Sekai started.

For the next half hour the group made their plans. The Sheperds would travel through some old Ylisse ruins into Plegia, where they would make camp near the Plegian's main military camp. Scouts had already reported Gangrel had joined up with his army and was preparing to march on Ylisse. The Feroxi army would attack the main force, while the Sheperds would sneak in and perform a direct assault on Gangrel himself. With their king dead, they all agreed that the Plegian army was most likely to surrender, but only if they had suffered enough losses to the Feroxi, which both Khans adamantly assured would be the case. As they broke up to get some rest before they began the long march, Chrom quickly caught up with Sekai in the hallway.

"Thank you for your support Sekai, it means a lot to have that kind of faith put in me." he said, stopping the tactician.

Sekai turned and gave him a cool stare. "I only put in you what you have in me."

Chrom clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Means all the same. Also, Lissa wanted me to say something to you."

Sekai's face betrayed nothing, though Chrom saw apprehension and shame flicker across his eyes.

"Yes?"

"She holds no ill feelings toward you. She knows you tried your best, and she wants you to know that."

Relief flashed across his eeys, though his face retained that perfect demeanor of his. "Good." he stated.

"Just," Chrom continued, "Take care of her for me will you. She's...fond of you ya know?"

"I will protect her like she was my own sister."

With that he bid Chrom good night and continued on his way.

Not...quite what I meant, but he'll figure it out. Eventually I hope, Chrom thought to himself. He chuckled to himself as he turned and began to walk back to his room. He'd have to give Lissa away someday, and though he dreaded it as a brother, he couldn't help but think of her and Sekai and smiled.

Yeah, if it was Sekai, it wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just kinda revealed who Sekai is marrying. Eventually. (He has NO clue.) Anyways, hope I got that whole friendship thing right, I'm okay with how it turned out personally, but then again I think I have to like what I put out anyways. So some good news, I may finally be starting a new job next week, which means I will be getting that monnaaayyy, but I'd have less time to focus on this stuff. Oh well, I managed six hours of game time per day in high school getting home around six, I don't think it'll be too difficult to type stuff with work. Not like I do much else. Anyways, Gangrel will die soon and I will reveal who Lucina's mother will be. Mainly deciding between Sumia and Olivia, but I'll get there when I get there. Look out for it soon, and have a nice day.


	11. To Kill A King

Sekai stared out at the battlefield ahead of him. He watched Gangrel's forces getting into their own positions on the battlefield. To an untrained eye, the movements and positions would seem erratic and random, but when Sekai looked at it, he saw them moving into key points which would allow the Plegians to either surround and wipe out the Sheperds if they were to just rush in. As he pondered the movements he would have to make to counter the Plegians, the newest addition to the Sheperds walked up to him, jingling from the amount of coins she seemed to carry on her person at all times.

"Hey Sekai, penny for your thoughts?"

Sekai turned to see Anna. Despite surprising many of the Sheperds with her appearance and her stubborn insistence that she wasn't the Anna merchant the Sheperds had helped out only a few weeks ago, though to Sekai it felt much longer, this Anna was also a capable fighter, though Sekai had noticed that she relied more on speed and cunning in a battle than brute force, which left her in a state of trouble if she found herself against a group.

"Wow Anna, you feeling alright? Are you actually offering to part with some of your gold?"

She giggled. "Of course not silly, what I meant was you give me one gold and I can offer advice if you need it."

Sekai smiled. "Oh good, was worried you'd have to sit out the battle, but no thank you, I have everything covered. Though I am surprised you'd charge me after we helped you out in those ruins."

Anna scoffed. "Oh please, I'd have had those guys covered. Not the first time a group of brigands thought they could get me with numbers."

Sekai merely nodded, offering no reply. Truth be told, he had been quite surprised when the ruins that he'd thought abandoned weren't quite so abandoned. Though initially worried it was a Plegian camp and they would lose the ability to sneak onto the battlefield, preliminary scouting came to report it was just a group of brigands who had taken Anna hostage. Since it was literally on their way, and Chrom said the Sheperds never abandoned someone who needed help, the Sheperds launched a surprise attack and rescued the captured merchant. Though she insisted she had everything covered, Anna joined them partly to repay the favor, but also because as she so eloquently put it, "I can snag a whole bunch of relics from the battles you guys do, and then sell them for a nice price." Though several of the others were shocked, Sekai had dealt with enough Annas to know that they would clear an entire ruin just on the off chance there was something valuable inside.

"Also, I have one question for you." Anna asked, strangely hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Why was it you believed me so easily that it wasn't me you'd helped out a few weeks ago?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I'm a traveler Anna. I've met enough of you and your...extended family to know that there can't be only one of you. Though I admit, how you all look so nearly alike and WHY you all must have the same name is still quite the question."

She smirked. "That's a family secret." And with that she walked away, leaving Sekai to only shake his head in disbelief. Before he could get to entranced in his thoughts though, Chrom walked up to him.

"What was Anna trying to sell you?" he asked quickly.

Sekai gave him a curious glance. "Nothing, we were just talking. Why?"

Chrom sighed. "Because she keeps trying to make a sale one way or another with everyone else she talks to."

Sekai gave out a chuckle, an amused expression setting in. "Well, she is a merchant first Chrom."

"I know, but it can still get quite annoying." he groaned. "Did you know she tried to sell me a whet stone for sharpening?"

"Doesn't she know the Falchion never dulls?"

"That's what I told her, but she just went on to say how any other swords I use will grow dull and I should be prepared. Like I'd never use the Falchion."

"Well, so long as she leaves the Sheperds finances alone, let her sell to every one. It's their choice to buy."

"It be nice if she would just donate all the gear to us."

To that Sekai laughed. "Chrom, trying to get an Anna to give away something is like trying to get Miriel to talk like a normal person. It can't be done and you'll have a headache after trying."

Chrom sighed once again. "Isn't that the truth."

"So I hope you didn't come over here just to talk to me about Anna, trying to plan around us all getting stabbed later."

Chrom grew flustered. "Well, actually about that...mind if we go somewhere more private to talk?"

Sekai gave a Chrom a bewildered expression at the request, but nodded towards his tent. Sekai liked his privacy, so if he were to close the flap of his tent, he could be assured no one would bother him unless it was an emergency. Or Tharja, but Sekai had recently told Virion that Tharja wanted to get closer to him, so Sekai knew he would have a few moments of relief from her...wishes to communicate. After letting Chrom in, Sekai undid the knot and let the flap close. No one would bother the two men unless it was important.

"Wow, you keep it tidy in here, don't you?" Chrom asked gazing around the room. There was only a cot pressed up in the back corner, a chest holding several spare tomes and books inside. A table with a map and some more books was on the right side of the tent, and a lantern laid unlit near the table. It looked sparsely lived in.

Sekai scoffed. "We may have to move at any moment, I don't want to take to longer than necessary to pack up. So, what is this important matter we need to discuss?"

Chrom grew red and started to rub the back of his head with one hand. With the other he pulled out his ring and started fumbling with it. Chrom had told Sekai at one point that it was his families tradition to give the signet ring to the one they wanted to marry, and Sekai narrowed his eyes.

"Chrom, why have you pulled out your ring in front of me? And why did we have to be alone?" suspicion clear in his voice.

Chrom, realizing the implications to which Sekai was pointing towards, immediately panicked.

"W-wait!!!! It's not what you think!!!! I just want your...advice."

Now Sekai was curious. "Advice? What for?"

Chrom was now beet red. "On...on how to propose to a girl..."

Sekai stared at him then began to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!" Chrom loudly whispeerd, obviously annoyed at the other man's response but not wishing to draw attention.

"I know, heheh, I know." Sekai responded, holding back more laughter. "It's just I've seen you stare death in the face numerous times, and yet ASKING A GIRL TO MARRY YOU is making you fidget. So, who's the lucky girl?"

Chrom mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"..a."

"Didn't quite catch it."

Chrom exhaled, then very quietly stated. "Olivia."

Sekai was speechless.

"Olivia?"

Chrom nodded.

"The Feroxi dancer who is to afraid to look anyone in the eye."

Chrom nodded again.

"The one we have only known for...five days, and you want her to...marry you?"

Chrom nodded, and Sekai sighed.

"Chrom, I knew you were brash and foolish but this...wow. May I ask why?"

Chrom looked at Sekai for a moment and then spoke.

"To be honest i don't know. It's just when first saw her I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. And during the hike here, we've talked a few times and well I just...I don't know."

Sekai gave out an all too familiar and quickly becoming defining trait sigh.

"And the reason you came to me for help in this...matter?"

Chrom looked at Sekai. "In truth because I know you wouldn't have laughed or tried to tell me how stupid this all was. Also, your a tactician, planning how to do things is your job."

Sekai rubbed his forehead. "For the record, I do think this is incredibly stupid, but you seem so certain of your...love towards her that I fear you'll DO something stupid, and I am NOT watching that carriage wreck. Also, I am your BATTLE tactician, what in all the hells makes you think I'm some kind of matchmaker?"

"Can you help or not?"

Sekai sighed. "Fine, then if you want my advice, just propose to her."

Chrom balked. "Just propose? Like, out of the blue?"

Sekai gave Chrom a hard glare. "Your the one who has suddenly decided he's in love. If you truly feel that there is something between you and her, then you need to straighten up and say it. You two aren't some teenagers playing around, you want to MARRY her. So tell her how you feel, and propose. Hell, I'll pair you two up in the battle if you think it will help, just don't come crying to me if this thing blows up in your face. And it most likely will."

Chrom chewed it over for a few seconds before returning a determined glare to Sekai. "Your right. Thanks Sekai."

Sekai merely nodded. "Remember, do NOT come crying to me if this goes bad."

Chrom stood up and exited his tent, with Sekai merely shaking his head at the man as he followed soon after.

If this works, Sekai thought, I will be very surprised. Then, as if on cue, Olivia appeared before him.

"Ummm, S-Sekai? May I ask a question?"

He gave her a cool stare and nodded.

She jumped. "Well yes, ummm, just wondering...where exactly do you want me in this battle?" her face growing red as if she was asking an improper question.

"I'll be pairing you up with Chrom." came his reply.

"L-l-l-lord CHROM!???" she nearly shrieked, growing redder than Sekai thought possible. "May I ask why?"

Because he wants to be an idiot came Sekai's thought. "Because me and Chrom are going to be taking down Gangrel, and we may have need of your...special services."

"B-b-but I mean I," she stammered out "I can only dance, and not very well at that. Surely I would only get in the way?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Wh-what!?"

"Do you trust me? Are you worried I haven't thought this out?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!!", she shrieked, drawing attention to the pair. Great, Sekai thought, this'll be fun to explain.

Sekai then shook his head. "Then stop worrying. I wouldn't put you anywhere if I didn't think you wouldn't help."

Olivia nodded and then excused herself.

There is no way this'll work, Sekai thought. Before Sekai could retreat though, he heard a voice call out to him.

"So what was all that about there Sekai?" Vaike suddenly called out, Gaius and Stahl coming up behind him. "Making the new girl cry?"

You owe me Chrom, Sekai thought. "No no no, I was just asking talking to Olivia about how I feel she should be placed in the battle. She doesn't have the same amount of faith in herself as I do is all." he smiled, feeling the white lie slide through his tongue.

Gaius looked at him accusingly. "Oh, and why do you have so much faith in her Bubbles? Surely you don't have a crush on her, do you?" a smirk appearing on the thief's face.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!!" came his rather quick reply.

"Ahhhh, don't worry Sekai ol buddy, Teach here will give you some advice on how to get in Olivia's pants."

Sekai gave Vaike quite the glare. "Vaike, do not make me decide to throw you at all the Plegians alone."

Vaike just smiled. "Good, it'll be a fair fight."

Gaius and Vaike roared with laughter, while Stahl just quickly pulled Sekai into a whisper.

"Don't worry about them, they're just messing with you. Anyways, once this is all said and done, Vaike, Gaius, and I were thinking of hanging out together more and we were wondering if you'd want to join us sometime in getting a drink or playing cards?"

Sekai gave the green knight a stare. "Why would you invite me?"

Stahl just looked at him in surprise. "Why wouldn't we invite our friend?" came the reply.

Sekai was still not used to anyone calling him a friend, but he had to admit that despite their collective...quirks, he definitely enjoyed hanging out with the three more than he would admit. It was never boring when they were all together. Sekai gave the knight a quick smile.

"Yeah, Stahl, I wouldn't mind joining you guys sometime."

The knight just smiled. "Good."

Sekai then gave a devious smile. "Though I do wonder something..." he said, just loud enough to gain Vaike's and Gaius's interest.

"Y-yes? Stahl replied nervously.

"Why is it you bring Panne food a lot? Surely someone else can do such a thing?"

Before Stahl could reply, Gaius and Vaike were on him. As Sekai walked away chuckling, he could still hear the knight being interrogated. He looked up and saw Cordelia walking up to him with a pair of scissors and a bar of soap.

"Sekai, have you seen Gaius anywhere? I need to talk with him."

Sekai just pointed at the group behind him. Cordelia nodded her thanks then stomped off to join them. As Sekai looked around, he was surprised to notice all of the strange things the Sheperds seemed to be doing. Ricken and Nowi looked like they were playing a game, Miriel seemed to be miming...wait, no, she was hanging on to Kellam. Donnel was taking some kind of book from Maribelle, and Sully and Libra had begun talking. Virion was carrying what looked like patches of cloth and sewing needles, and for once Tharja was staring at him and not Sekai.

Sekai just shook his head and smiled lightly. He remembered reading somewhere that the bonds forged in battle would last lifetimes, and it looked like that was beginning to ring true. As he began to continue his walk towards the main tent, he accidentally bumped into Lissa, knocking her over.

"Ooffff", she grunted. "Hey Sekai, watch where your going you dummy." she pouted at him.

He chided himself for getting lost in thought and extended her hand. "Sorry, that was my fault. Let me help you up."

She grew red when she saw his hand, but grabbed it anyways. After she got up, she quickly retracted her hand, staring down at her boots, mumbling a quick thank you.

Sekai gave an inward sigh. Ever since the they'd left Regna Ferox, Lissa had been acting different near him. Though she still played the occasional prank, which Sekai allowed if only to help distract her from Emmeryn's death, she more often than not stayed away from him. It's not that she avoided him, but whenever she was in the same room or he attempted to start a conversation, she would quickly find some way to escape, citing other matters to attend do or hearing some invisible voice calling for her. Has she really forgiven me? he thought, then snapped out when he heard Lissa calling his name.

"I'm sorry Lissa, what was that?"

"I said, where do you want me to be in this battle?"

In truth Sekai hadn't really thought about it. He was planning on having a healer within each group, though one group wouldn't really need one since he would be sending them up against a smaller, weaker group of enemies.

"I'm still figuring that out Lissa, but don't worry, I'm giving it my attention." That wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh, ok well, ummm, is it all right if I make a suggestion?"

Sekai was surprised. Normally Lissa didn't contribute much to the battle planning. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, if it's not toooo much trouble, do you think I could be with...you? Inthenextbattleofcourse!!!!" she stammered out, growing flustered.

Sekai gave her a confused glance, but he had to admit it would be smart to have a healer with them when he and Chrom went to fight Gangrel. Especially since Olivia was now joining them, and she wasn't the most...resilient of people anyways.

"Yeah, sure, that would actually be great." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Really? YESSSSSS!!!!" she exclaimed before adopting a huge grin. "I'll meet up with you later then." she then turned around and half ran half skipped away. Sekai shook his head. Why was she so happy? He turned to see Frederick walking up to him.

"It's time for the final briefing. Lord Chrom wants all Sheperds to meet up in the main tent."

Frederick left before Sekai could respond. He shrugged and then made his way to the tent, putting the final touches on his grand plan.

.....

Sekai stood next to Chrom as the prince addressed the gathered soldiers. Though Sekai would have much preferred being in the back away from everyone's eyes, the prince had been adamant that Sekai stand at the front in all meetings.

"Whether you like it or not, your now a leader. And leaders need to be seen by everyone." Chrom had said.

So Sekai stood there, listening to Chrom give the rallying, stirring speech that he was supposed to give before Sekai would take over and explain the logistics and everyone's positioning on the battlefield. Chrom had just finished explaining why the Sheperds had come to this battlefield, and was getting to the "stirring speech" part.

"When I started the Sheperds, it wasn't so that we could fight armies or go to war. I started this group because I loved my country and my people, and I wanted to keep them safe. Never forget that that is who we are, a group to keep our country and our people safe. It is what we are meant to do, and I am proud to say we do it well."

There were some yells of approval.

"Now this group was originally began to keep Ylisse safe. It was Ylisseans who stepped forward and first joined, and whether they be knight, royalty, or citizen who wanted to help, we allowed them in. We have never excluded anyone from joining, and I am proud to look upon this group and see our diversity. From knights and royalty, to simple farmers and mages. Dragons, and even those who become giant bunnies. Fearsome bunnies of course." He smiled and laughed, and Sekai saw Panne looked pleased at the compliment. "Thieves and sell swords, even Plegians have stepped up and joined our cause." He looked at Sekai for a moment. "And I can say that without a doubt, none of us would be heer if not for everyone's contributions. But as I said, while this group wasn't created for war, war has been brought to it. Gangrel wants nothing more than to destroy not only Ylisse, but everyone and everything in it. He is allowing his hatred to burn him and Plegia itself along with it. If we don't sop him here today, then tomorrow he will destroy everything. My question to you is, ARE WE GOING TO LET HIM!!??"

"NO, SIR!!!!" came the reply.

Chrom smiled. "Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, Sekai here is going to explain our plan of attack."

He turned to Sekai who walked over to a map they had pinned up to the wall of the tent.

"Enemy forces have decided to split up to three different areas. They are here," he used a stick to point at the upper left corner, "here", this time near the bottom right, "and here." he moved the stick over to the bottom left. "Now, I believe they are setting up this formation in the hopes we do one of two things. Either we split up, each tackling a certain group of enemies and thus splitting up our collective offensive power. In this scenario, they would be hoping us to grow tired or lose a few of our people, making further battles more difficult. Our other option is to stay as a group and slowly battle each group, but if we were to do that, what would most likely happen is that the other two groups would converge on our location in an attempt to surround and outnumber us."

Ricken raised his hand, and Sekai nodded at him to voice his question. "What's stopping the enemy from using their numbers to just wipe us out once we enter the battlefield."

"The enemy is currently being overcautious. They don't know our exact numbers and combat strength, so they are playing it safe for now. Their current formation is well enough in hand that they can either whittle us down, or wipe us all out in one go. In all honesty, it's a perfect defensive maneuver, except for one flaw in the plan."

Sumia called out "And what is that Sekai?"

Sekai smiled. "Well, they are up against us. You see, their entire plan hinges on the fact that they can stand up to our forces, but since Tharja has shared that some of their more capable fighters and mages were at Lady Emmeryn's execution, that means that we are either facing less experienced soldiers, or second best. So, I've decided that since they want us to split up into three teams, we are going in as four."

There was a murmur of surprise, though they let the tactician keep speaking.

"The first group will consist of Virion, Tharja, Sumia, Nowi, and Ricken.Since I've found that there is a high concentration of flyer enemies here, so the ability to either get in close range or fight the enemy at long range is paramount.This group of enemies shall be the smallest, but you must still be careful since you will only have vulenaries with you to heal wounds. I don't want any heroes today, only survivors. The second group is fighting mages it would seem, so I've decided that Cordelia, Miriel, Stahl, Panne, Maribelle and Gaius shall form up this team. Cordelia will hassle them from the air using a javelin, only get in close if need be, don't want you knocked off the pegasus. Stahl and Gaius shall protect Maribelle from any attackers, while Panne and Miriel will wipe out the mages. You don't have too much long range offensive, so choose battles carefully and try not to fight one on ones. The third group will include myself, Chrom, Olivia and Lissa. We will be assaulting Gangrel who is lying behind his forces. I will adjust our plan of attack when need be, but for now the plan is for me and Chrom to fight Gangrel as a team, with Olivia helping rejuvenate us during battle, and Lissa staying back and healing us with one of our longer range staffs. No need to put you two ladies in danger. The rest of you shall assault the last group of enemies. They are a larger force and numerous, having many types and skill sets. I don't need to tell you to be careful, but from what I could see they have sent the majority of their mages and flyers to the previously specified groups, so you shouldn't have to worry too much about encountering an enemy who is assaulting you from a long range. Once you are finished with your mission objectives, you are to rendezvous and support one of the other groups if able. Be smart people and watch each others backs, and I hold no doubt we will all make it through this. Are there any final questions?" There came no reply. "Good. Chrom, I believe we are all set."

Chrom nodded. "Alright everyone, like he said. Stick to the plan, stick together, and let's all come back to celebrate our victory. Sheperds, MOVE OUT!!!!"

.....

So far the battle was going much better than Sekai had predicted.

Sumia had at first been worried when she and her group arrived at the location where the enemies were at. Sekai had mentioned that these were most likely the second best flyers in the entire Plegian army, and they certainly fought like it. But they hadn't counted on Nowi becoming a dragon and flying both Tharj and Ricken on her back. Though she couldn't move to fast lest her companions fall off, any would be attackers were either blasted back by wind magic, torched by fire breath, or just plain dropped out of the sky. Whereas the team of Sumia and Virion were completely untouchable in the air, and as Sumia's pegasus dodged and outflew every attempt to overtake it, Virion sniped any would be assailants out of the air. Once the last enemy was shot off his horse and the beast itself had flown off, they regrouped and, aside from a few scrapes and bruises, were all ready to continue. After a hurried discussion, they decided to reinforce the group fighting the larger sized force, and flew off to assist.

On Maribelle's end, she was amazed at the evasion abilities of her comrades. Though at first doubtful of sending close range fighters against mages, she had decided to place her faith in Sekai's plan since Chrom and Lissa placed their faith in Sekai. And that faith was no doubt well placed. The enemy mages had at first been highly arrogant, thinking they could easily hit the enemy Sheperds, but as Panne and Cordelia gracefully dodged any attempt at attack, and Miriel countered her foes magic with her own, they quickly became desperate. Even an attempt to capture Maribelle had gone poorly as Stahl and Gaius proved themselves to be quite the bodyguards. As Stahl removed his blade from the last of the mages, Maribelle called everyone together and began the healing process. Miriel had exhausted herself, both of tomes and physical prowess, and Cordelia's horse had sustained a minor burn on it's wing. Though it did not put the creature out of commision, Cordelia knew that it would slow her down considerably in battle, so offered to ferry the mage back to camp and sit out the rest of the battle. The remaining four climbed onto a horse, Stahl and Gaius, Maribelle on her own, and Panne in her rabbit form, dashed off to give support to the larger group.

It was with the final group of Sheperds that there was the most trouble. Sekai had been right when he said they would be numerous, but the main problem wasn't with the quantity of the enemies, but there quality. Unbeknownst to Sekai, Gangrel had plotted for the Sheperds to split in half to take out the smaller forces and then regroup. To have split them up into threes was considered so suicidal and stupid, he was certain the tactician hadn't even entertained the thought. So he took all of his best soldiers and put them in that small corner, ordering them to attack when the Sheperds had split up and wipe his enemies out in one fell swoop. So when all of a sudden a large group of Sheperds arrived to attack them, they were caught off guard. But even with the surprise attack, they quickly regrouped and began using their numbers against the Sheperds, trying to finish them off one by one. Even Kellam seemed to be noticed in this battle, and pretty soon the Sheperds were getting pushed back, with Donnel and Sully currently being healed by Libra, while Gregor, Frederick, Vaike, and Kellam attempted to hold back the oncoming force. Lon'Qu and Anna meanwhile, had been cut off and were currently fighting together against a small group of swordsmen.

"Woman, keep blasting them with magic" Lon'Qu cried out

"OH GEE REALLY, I HADN'T THOUGHT TO DO THAT!!!!" Anna retorted.

Just as things started to get bad though, Sumia's group was able to arrive. Virion began sniping the enemy swordsmen out of the sky, who having no way to counter the flying enemy tried to retreat, only for Nowi's dragon breath amplified with flames from Tharja and wind from Ricken to create a makeshift fire wall, scorching the enemy fighters. As that was going on, an enemy knight was about to drive his lance into Gregor when Panne pounced on the man, quickly tearing him to shreds. As Maribelle joined Libra in healing the two downed Sheperds, the new additions were able to help push back the oncoming enemy force, who surrendered once Sumia's group emerged from behind them. With their weapons confiscated, Nowi gingerly took Donnel and Sully in her claws, and with Maribelle on her back, they flew off back to camp so Maribelle could heal them without "an arrow threatening to maim me every second."

With the rest of the Sheperds keeping eyes on the new prisoners of war, Chrom and Sekai found themselves having trouble against the mad Plegian king.

.....

Sekai suppressed a tinge of worry as the Sheperds all split off to take care of their respective missions. Now he had faith in them of course, and not for a moment did he think they would be outmatched by the Plegian soldiers they were going to face. No, the worry he felt was simply the worry a commander feels sending his forces in to do battle. Sekai knew that anything could happen in battle, a lucky strike or misplaced step, decided a fight just as often as armor or skill with a sword. But there was nothing Sekai could do about those dangers, so he pushed down his worries and instead focused on the situation he could change in front of him.

They were currently hiding behind a destroyed building. From where they were, Gangrel was only a few meters ahead, with a royal guard of four mages. The house would be perfect for Lissa and Olivia to hide in, leaving a good enough range for Lissa to apply her staff's properties without being in immediate danger. Olivia would have to hide, but Sekai knew they had at most one good dance from her before Gangrel would focus his attention on her, he had to save her until a crucial time when they had no choice. That left Chrom and Sekai against five opponents, which they were currently discussing how best to attack.

"NO!!!! That plan is ridiculous Sekai, and I will not have it."

"It holds the best chance for victory Chrom."

"No, if we do battle it will be together as a team. Weren't you the one who said that it offers a distinct advantage in combat?"

"Yes, a NUMERICAL advantage. And at two versus five, I'm afraid that we no longer hold that advantage."

Sekai's plan was to try and lure the four mages away so that Chrom could attack Gangrel one on one. Chrom's superior swordsmanship combined with a surprise assault held the chance to take down Gangrel in one blow. The main problem though was the only person who could hope to take on the four mages and have a hope for survival was Sekai, and Chrom wanted nothing less than an assured survival rate.

"We have not come this far just for you to throw your life away, now think of something else."

Sekai sighed. In truth, he knew he could take any one of those mages without a problem. Even facing all of them at once, though by no means easy, would give him a few advantages. For one, he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally attacking an ally, or how he could easily lead them in chases and attack them when it was assured he'd do some damage and get away.

"Chrom, you have to trust me on this."

"Last time you said that, you were in the infirmary for THREE DAYS!!!!" his voice a shrill whisper.

"That is true. But I was going up against a MASTER magician. Those four will give me no trouble."

"But-"

"Besides, it's either that or we waste precious time taking down all four, WITH Gangrel blasting at us with his own magic. At least my way you can fight him one on one. I'll be FINE Chrom."

Chrom crouched there, clearly pondering which option to choose. Finally he exhaled in frustration.

"Fine, but you DAMN SURE better survive this Sekai. That's an order."

Sekai nodded. "Ai ai Captain."

Lissa then spoke up. "But what are you going to do, surely four against one is too difficult?"

Sekai smiled. "True, but in a battle with magic, they TYPE you use holds it's own...advantage."

Sekai then pulled out an old and tattered tome. He rarely used it even though it was personally his favorite. The reason he rarely used it was because the magical text was exceedingly rare, and when found tended to be coveted. He'd found it in an old and ruined library during his travels, sitting on a pedestal as if waiting for him to claim it. He had carried it with him for years, rarely using it except for in the most dire of circumstances. There weren't very many pages left, at most eight charges, but it would be more than enough for his purposes.

Yes, to his three companions, it looked like Sekai pulled out an old yellow tome. They couldn't sense or know of it's power.

They didn't know he was wielding a Thoron tome.

And that made all the difference.

.....

Gangrel was bored.

When he'd heard the Sheperds were attacking, he was ecstatic. Not only that filthy Exalt Emmeryn, but even Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa were his to slaughter. He'd ordered his men away from him, planted himself smack dab in the open, and waited for the little princeling to show himself.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited still.

He knew the Sheperds had arrived on the battlefield. His scouts had reported it, and much to Gangrel's surprise they had all split up almost as soon as they arrived. Why would they do something so idiotic as to split up an already small group to take on larger targets. He shook his head in wonder. He'd heard that their tactician was brilliant and Gangrel had been hoping that was true, so it would make defeating him all the better. But either he was crazy or stupid, and neither were fun to kill. One of the mages he'd kept sitting around turned to him.

"My liege," the mage said "Should we not be helping our comrades?"

Gangrel turned to...Bob? Chuck? Exander? What were these idiots's names?

Gangrel turned to the mage he decided to name Exander. "Why?"

Exander looked surprised at the question. "Well sir, I mean, what if the enemy kills everyone and then comes here?"

"Well then Exander, we will just kill them all." Gangrel cackled at that.

"Exander?" Exander asked.

.....

This chance was to perfect.

One of the mages had turned and was talking to Gangrel. This would be the best time to launch a sneak attack. At best, he'd take down bot Gangrel and the mage in one spell, at worst he was still down a mage. Not even telling Chrom what he was about to do, he threw himself around the corner, launching the spell directly at the back of the enemy mage.

.....

"Exander?" Exander asked.

Gangrel was about to reply when he saw a hooded figure erupt from behind one of the ruined buildings a few meters away and launched a spell. Without a second thought, he threw himself to the side to dodge the incoming spell.

"My lieg-" Exander started before the spell hit him...and he turned to ash.

Gangrel looked over to see who was idiotic enough to do something like...THAT BLASTED TACTICIAN. Gangrel stood up, feeling himself getting angrier with each breath he took.

Then the craven dastard ran away.

The other three mages stood there in confusion, unsure of what had just transpired. Gangrel started breathing in anger.

"Surely you three idiots just saw what happened?"

The three stared at him, obvious fear in their eyes, though the answer to his question was also in them.

"So which one of you wants to explain WHY you are letting him RUN AWAY?" his tone clear.

The three mages turned and followed after the would be assassin. Gangrel sighed and began twirling his Levin blade. Was it really so hard to find good help these days? He began to wonder if he should just kill them all if and when they returned anyways when he heard what sounded like a sword being removed from it's sheath. He turned towards the direction he'd heard the sound coming from.

And saw Prince Chrom rushing him with his sword.

.....

That had not gone as well as he would have hoped.

Sekai quickly darted around a corner and caught his breath. Gingerly he poked his head around a corner, only to whirl it back around as a fireball roared past him. So they already caught up to him huh? Sekai fished out the mirror he kept hidden in his boot and angled it so he could get a good look around the corner without risking...overheating himself. He noticed that two of the mages had also taken cover, but the third was no where to be seen. Sekai began charging up another Thoron spell as he quickly ran through the list of possible moves the lost mage could have taken. It wouldn't be in front of him, he knew the guy wasn't behind him, his right was too open, so that left...

As if on cue he heard a snap coming from his left. Sekai immediately went down on one knee and extended his palm, just as the lost mage rounded the corner. Before he knew what happened, Sekai fired his bolt, leaving a giant sized hole in the man's chest as the bolt continued and obliterated a small wall a few meters away. Sekai blinked as he watched the man fall on the ground, dead the moment the bolt tore through him.

Thoron was much more powerful than he had realized.

He'd never used the old tome until now, always relegating it's possible uses to weaker tomes. While he'd always wondered why he'd found such a powerful spell book abandoned, he'd never questioned it, chalking it up to an extraordinarily stroke of good luck. As Sekai stared at the power he held in his hands, he fully understood why these tomes were sought after with an almost religious zeal.

But he didn't have time to ponder this line of thought.

Two down, he thought, two to go.

.....

Lissa was worried.

When Sekai had dashed off, she'd wanted to cry out in surprise at the sudden departure. She saw Chrom clench and nearly get up to yell, but he was able to keep control and forced himself down, motioning to both Olivia and Lissa that the two had to remain quiet. After what felt like hours went by, the three mages that were left after Sekai's sudden attack went chasing after him.

Then Chrom had attacked Gangrel.

Lissa and Olivia were now watching the two fight to the death. Chrom had always been an excellent swordsmen, and it was no wonder to her why he could wield the Falchion. Chrom always carried his sword with him, and if he had a spare moment to give, he would be found in the training field practicing against wooden dummies. It was almost like he'd been preparing for this battle all his life.

But so had Gangrel.

His blade was strange. Instead of straight like most blades, or even curved like the blade Lon'Qu favored, Gangrel's was zig zagged. Though at first it seemed weak, it quickly became apparent that the blade was used to parry, not fight directly. Lissa had wondered why anyone would use a blade they couldn't properly fight with.

Then Gangrel had shot lightning from it.

To see the word suddenly sparking had been strange, but when the lightning blasted from it Lissa could only stare in shock. It had nearly caught Chrom off guard, and had he not dodged in time it might have left a hole in his chest instead of a small burn on his left arm. Lissa wanted to heal it, but she remembered what Sekai had told her.

Be careful Lissa, he'd said, our main advantage in this fight is Gangrel doesn't know how many of us there are. Once you heal Chrom, Gangrel will know you are here. And he will stop at nothing to kill you. Only come out when you know you have no choice.

So Lissa waited. Though it had to sting, Lissa knew Chrom could handle a small burn like that, but he wouldn't be able to handle much more, that was for certain. Gangrel was simply too fast, to slippery. Unless Sekai arrived soon, chances were that Chrom wouldn't last much longer.

Where is Sekai? she wondered. Don't tell me he's been hurt. Don't tell me he's...

She shook her head. No. She would have faith in both him and Chrom.

But she could still worry.

.....

Things were getting bad.

The other two mages had wised up, and were now playing a proverbial game of cat and mouse with Sekai. One was blasting away at the ruins he hid behind, using the thunder magic he had to whittle away his defensive wall. The other merely watched and waited, and if there was a sign of movement then he launched a fireball at Sekai's direction. Though there were no serious injuries, Sekai's coat had become singed in a few places, irritating him mainly due to how difficult that would be to repair. He'd also attempted to kill the two men two more times, but had missed, leaving Sekai only four more charges on Thoron. Shaking his head, Sekai pocketed the old tome and instead pulled out his Thunder tome. Though substantially weaker, it would still get the job done. Sekai had a plan, but it was quite risky, and there was more of a chance he'd be blasted than anything else, but he had no more time. Luckily for him, the two enemy mages had decided to stay exactly where they were, so Sekai didn't have to guess their positions.

Here goes everything, he thought.

Me turned and began running to his left, then immediately threw himself backwards. Just as he'd hoped, the mage throwing the fireballs had launched one to where he thought Sekai was going to be. Before the man could react though, Sekai launched a ball of thunder at the man, ripping off his arm and killing him almost instantly once it connected. The other mage, either from rage or panic, began launching thunder balls at Sekai's direction. He barely rolled back into cover before the orbs of energy exploded into the ground where he had been only moments prior.

Well now at least there's only one, he thought.

That didn't change his predicament though, and now with three of his friends dead, this mage was on his guard more than ever. How was Sekai going to beat him? He didn't really have any more tricks up his sleeve, and he didn't have time to find another place to do battle.

His feet. Throw a ball at his feet.

Sekai froze. Who's voice was that? Where did it come from? Before he could dwell on it some more though, part of the wall next to him exploded. He didn't have time to think on the voice, though it did have a point. It seemed so obvious really. Sekai understood that during casting, one had to wait an interlude before they could cast another. This prevented an overload in the book, the effects of which were shown to be highly volatile in his fight with his father. So Sekai waited, and when he heard the thump that signaled a magical blast blowing apart another piece of the wall he was using for cover, he sprung into action. First he fired a blast of magic at the mage's feet, causing the man to instinctively jump back to avoid the blast.

Sekai smiled, now he could fight the mage in open ground.

Then time seemed to slow. He saw the mage hanging in the air. Helpless. Vulnerable. Unable to move or dodge.

Fire a blast directly into him.

It was madness. Even if it was possible, which Sekai believed it wasn't, launching another spell that quickly would overload his tome, and who knows how serious the damage could be. But...

Helpless.

Vulnerable.

Unable to defend OR dodge.

FIRE!!!!

Without a second thought he extended his hand and launched the orb at the man who could only cry out in fear before the blast connected and it launched him into a wall, dead on impact. Sekai felt his tome shudder, and he immediately threw it.

Then it erupted.

Sekai was launched back, dazed from the blast. He chided himself for being so foolish. He could have won against the mage, why had he been so impatient? He looked over and breathed a sigh in relief at the sight of his arm still there. Though it still hurt like hell. There was also a large gash on his arm, though what had caused it Sekai could not tell. Sekai gently flexed his arm and nearly cried out as pain flooded into him. It wasn't bad once he got used to it, it was more...uncomfortable. But Sekai had more important things to worry about, like whose voice had whispered it's way into his thoughts? And why had he so wanted to obey?

Something exploded in the distance.

Sekai looked over and remembered Chrom. He had more urgent matters to attend to, and with one last look at the dead mages around him, he pulled out Thoron and ran as fast as he could.

.....

If things were bad before, then Lissa didn't know what to say now.

When it had first began, Chrom held the upper hand in the fight. But with the reveal it could fire magic, along with Gangrel's own seemingly infinite supply of energy, he had begun to beat Chrom back.

Now Chrom was losing.

Lissa had watched Chrom practice for years. He was fast with his strikes, and quick to block or doge. But his movements had slowed considerably. Strikes now grazed instead of being blocked. He was getting knocked back more and more. Then Gangrel charged up his sword again and slashed at Chrom, a move which Chrom was able to block.

But it also launched him backwards into the wall.

Chrom laid there, too exhausted and injured to stand up.

Gangrel cackled like a mad hyena and began to walk towards the fallen prince, twirling his sword.

"Oh such a sight, SUCH a SIGHT!!!! The Crown Prince, beaten and broken before me."

Chrom groaned. "Y-you...haven't won...yet..."

Gangrel merely smiled. "Oh really? And why not? I have you right where I want you dear prince, DEAD TO RIGHTS!!!!" he raised his blade for the final blow.

And Lissa screamed.

She tore around the corner and focused her staff on Chrom. Olivia, though hesitant, followed suit and began a dance to help rejuvenate the fallen prince's spirits. Gangrel turned and laughed at the scene before him.

"And JUST when I thought things couldn't get any BETTER!!!! The Princess herself." Gangrel did a mock bow. "Oh such an honor to kill you your highness." he smiled an evil smile.

"You won't get away with any of this!!!!" Lissa cried out.

"Oh, really? And what have I done wrong? I am merely seeking vengeance for the crimes your country committed against my own. And it's obvious the scales of justice have agreed with me. Why, I mean, look at this present before me. I get to kill not one, not two, but ALL THREE OF YOU ROYAL BRATS!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" He cackled out again. Then with that same smile, he turned to Chrom. "Tell me prince, how would you like to watch another sister die?"

Chrom shouted at Lissa and Olivia. "RUN!!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!!"

But Lissa kept healing Chrom, and Olivia continued her dance. Both knew there was no turning back, and were trying to accomplish as much as they could.

Gangrel just smiled. "Ahhhhh good, dying on your feet and not running away. Admirable, though not as fun." His sword began to crackle. "Now...DIE!!!!!!" he launched the energy wave at them.

Lissa closed her eyes, praying it would be over quickly.

Then she heard a blast right in front of her.

She opened her eyes to see a small crater in the path where she stood. Then, hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around.

And saw Sekai walking up to them.

He was clutching his left arm, and there was a large gash on it, red with crimson blood. He also had several small cuts and bruises. He continued to walk up to Lissa and Olivia, stopping at the pink haired dancer.

"Olivia, may I see your sword please?"

Olivia nodded, quickly handing him the sword she carried for defense, but rarely used in combat. Gangrel just laughed.

"Oohoohooo, very impressive entrance tactician. But what do you think you'll do with that sword? Can you not see I've just bested the best swordsmen? What hopes do you have?"

Sekai smiled. "That is true, no ordinary swordsmen is a match for the Levin blade."

Gangrel narrowed his eyes. "You know of this blade?"

"Of course," Sekai continued. "It is a Plegian treasure, wielded by the King himself. It can be impued with one's natural magic reserves, and fire them off like a tome blast. It's power depends solely on the one who uses it."

Gangrel just stared. "So...you are Plegian then?"

Sekai gave a mock bow. "A pleasure to meet you, my liege."

Gangrel's voice was filled with disgust. "Normally I don't execute traitors myself, but for you...I'll make an exception."

Sekai chuckled. "Fair enough I suppose, but it is true. No ordinary swordsmen can hope to compete with the Levin blade. Luckily for me, well..." He pulled out his Thoron tome. "I am no ordinary swordsmen. Now, you said before that the "scales of justice" were on your side? Well, I believe it's time to TIP THE SCALES!!!!"

Sekai then rushed the mad king.

.....

It was true Sekai didn't know much about sword fighting, having always preferred magic to a blade. He'd learned how to parry and block, and used that to develop his own style. He'd rush into the fight, allowing his opponents blade to slide off his own, and then he would stab them right in the gut. If the opponent was skilled enough to dodge or there were more enemies, he would switch to one of the many tomes he carried with him. Very rarely did he find a situation which would require both, but as those who watched him battle with both would attest, an event only known to have been witnessed four times in his lifetime, when Sekai battled this way he was at his best.

In his battle against the mad king, his sudden rush had caught the king off guard.

Rushing the tip of his blade towards Gangrel's chest, Gangrel had jumped back, leaving Sekai with an opportunity to fire a blast of his Thoron into the king's exposed chest. Expecting a spell though, the king landed and immediately went to the left, barely dodging the bolt of lightning that was thrown at him, leaving only a large, blackened hole on his cape. Without even stopping to think, Gangrel turned around and slashed at Sekai, but was parried and knocked back. The two men stood and stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sekai had three charges of Thoron left.

.....

Chrom could only watch the battle in front of him with frustration. Though Olivia's dance had made him feel ready to take on ten Gangrels, he was still injured from the magical blast that had knocked him back in the first place. Lissa was a great healer, but not even she could heal things instantaneously. 

He had to admit though, Sekai was showing himself to be quite the fighter when he put his mind to it. Chrom had rarely ever heard of anyone using both blade and magic, normally preferring to master one over the other, or in Chrom's case having no talent with magic. When he'd met Sekai and learned the man had chosen both, he was legitimately surprised, even slightly envious, at the skill the man possessed. But watching him now, utilizing both tome and blade.

Chrom couldn't help but be in awe.

Instead of attacking with his sword, Sekai mainly used it to defend, blocking or parrying strikes, only attacking when the opportunity presented itself. He was also able to keep up with Gangrel to an extent, the mad king having also joined in on Sekai's assault. This left the two men to settle the battle with their blades, as any attempts at magic were quickly thwarted by the other, though Chrom noticed Sekai was rarely using his magic even when it seemed like a good opportunity to do so. This could only mean that Sekai only had a certain amount of attacks with it left, and didn't want to waste any attacks.

Sekai blocked another swipe, then fired a magic bolt point blank, though Gangrel quickly ducked. Once the blast went over his head, he kicked Sekai in his ribs, launching the tactician backwards to roll on the ground. Gangrel launched himself, blade ready to pierce Sekai, but the tactician rolled out of the way just in time. Yes, Sekai was good.

But Gangrel was better.

Chrom knew it was only a matter of time until the king could finish off Sekai, and knew he'd need to join the battle soon. Then, as if on command, Lissa's magic stopped and Chrom felt his strength return. Quickly running and picking up Falchion, Chrom dashed to his friend, who was currently in a blade deadlock with Gangrel.

.....

"Hmmhmmhmmm" Gangrel chuckled as he and Sekai held their blades together, neither able to overpower the other. "I must admit, you ARE pretty good."

"Same." Sekai grunted out in response.

"Tell me, WHY is it you have betrayed your country anyways?"

"I made a promise I would help protect Ylisse is all."

"Really? That's your reason? You made a PROMISE?" Gangrel laughed. "Not the silliest reason to die, but it's up there."

"Who ever said I was dying today?"

"Well, me for one. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you are no match for me alone little one."

"Then it's a good thing he's not alone!!!!" Chrom yelled out, running at them.

Gangrel jumped back, dodging a swipe that would have taken his head, leaving Sekai and Chrom together to quickly come up with a plan.

"And here I was worried you were going to sit the rest of this out Chrom." Sekai said, panting in exhaustion.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun Sekai. How many more attacks you got with that old tome anyways?"

"Two now."

"Only two? Don't you have any other tomes?"

"Tomes still take energy to use Chrom, like a sword, and Thoron can be...taxing."

Thoron? From what little Chrom knew of magic, he knew that Thoron was an incredibly powerful Thunder tome. Sekai had something like that all this time?

"All right, what's our plan?"

"The good news is that we don't have to worry to much about those blasts of his coming from his blade," Sekai said. "It uses ones own magical energy, kind of turning that person into a tome. Call on it to much, and you risk completely draining yourself, at best leaving you unconcious, at worse..." The implication was clear.

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is that both you and me are tired and injured, whereas Gangrel isn't. He has superior speed, which means if we don't kill him here real soon, things could become...problematic."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, Gangrel knows all of this. So, he's currently watching me, waiting for me to exhaust my magical energy. That means if we can get you close and keep me far away, he'll have to split his attention."

"So just like when we fought Marth is what your saying?"

Sekai smiled. "Sure, except the objective isn't entrapment and disarmament, merely to sink your blade into his chest."

Chrom returned the smile. "Sekai, have I ever told you you make the best plans?"

"Let's wait until we win before we pat ourselves on the back here."

"Right."

Gangrel shouted out at them. "If you schoolgirls are quite finished, can we get back to KILLING YOU!!!!"

Sekai ignored him. "You know Chrom, I just realized something."

"What?"

"I'm technically committing regicide here. Add the patricide from my father and...yeesh. Isn't that a problem, all the cides I'm finding myself committing?"

"I don't see it as a problem, more like a favor to the world for getting rid of these men."

"I guess. So, ready to go and kill us a king?"

"On your mark."

Gangrel was now fuming. "ARE YOU TWO DASTARDS GOING TO KISS, OR CAN WE PLE-" he jumped back as a thorn blast was aimed at his feet, then quickly parried a slash from Chrom.

Gangrel hooped back again, and prepared to launch a magical blast directly at the prince, when another blast of magic hit the ground in front of him. He shielded his eyes from the debris that was launched at him, only to see blue suddenly appear from the smoke.

Then, he felt something pierce his chest.

As he looked down, he saw Chrom's blade having entered his chest. He watched as the prince removed the sword from his chest.

“F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies ...alone...” Gangrel coughed out, then fell down dead.

And the battle was over.

.....

Sekai breathed out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. He felt Thoron fall away to tatters in his hands, and he stared at the ashes as they were blown away by winds.

Not a bad usage of it, he thought. He then looked over to Chrom, who was currently staring at the dead king. Despite his exhaustion and the pain it caused him to move, Sekai wandered over to his friend.

"It's over now. You did good." he said to the prince, who turned to regard him with sadness in his eyes.

"Emm wouldn't have wanted this, but he gave me no choice. But I still can't help but feel like I could have done something differently."

Sekai shook his head. "Maybe, but maybe not Chrom. Gangrel made his choice, as did you, as did I. Now, we just suffer the consequences of our choices, and hope they were correct."

Chrom nodded. "I'm sorry to have brought you into this war, it was never yours to fight."

Sekai noticed the Levin blade. "True, but fought in it I have. Now, I shall suffer the consequences, and partake in the rewards." He picked up the Levin blade, and it began to crackle with magical energy at his touch."

Chrom nodded again. "It suits you."

Sekai smiled and turned around, and noticed Lissa and Olivia running up to the two. Lissa threw her arms around her brother.

"OH CHROM, I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!!!!" she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm fine Lissa, and I'm glad to see you two are unharmed as well." Chrom smiled at the two. "Lissa, Sekai here though is pretty hurt, mind going on ahead and getting him to camp for me?"

Lissa looked confused, but nodded her head. "Yeah, okay."

Sekai merely nodded, then turned to look at Chrom. "Remember, be direct." He then began to walk off, with Lissa running up to catch him. Olivia walked up to Chrom.

"What was all that about?"

Chrom merely stared at the dancer, making her feel incredibly nervous.

"Wh-what!?" She cried out.

Chrom shook himself out of his trance. "No-nothing! I was just thinking about how...glad I am to see you unhurt."

"Oh,ummm, well...same here." She said, growing the very familiar shade of red she was always in.

It's so cute, Chrom thought. Then he steeled himself.

"Ummm, Olivia? Mind if I ask how you...how you feel about me?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what!? Ummmm, why?"

"Well, because I know we've only known each other for a few days, but during that time I've grown...incredibly fond of you."

"Pr-Prince Chrom!? Wh-what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Olivia is...is that I'm in love with you. I know it's mad, and I know it seems stupid, but I can't help how I feel. So I was hoping that maybe you would feel the same?"

Olivia began to cry, freaking Chrom out. "I'M SORRY!!!! You don't have to cry, I don't want to pressure you or anything."

Olivia stammered out. "It's not that. I'm just so HAPPY!!!!"

Chrom was shocked. "What?"

"I've been in love with you since I firs saw you, but I didn't dare hope that you'd want to be with someone like...me."

Now Chrom was happy. "Oh Olivia, of course I would want to be with you. In fact, I want you to have this." he pulled out his ring.

Olivia looked surprised. "Is that!?"

Chrom smiled. "Yes. Olivia, will you marry me."

Olivia gave a joyous smile and laugh. "OH YES!!!!!" She jumped into Chrom's arms as the two laughed.

And the two kissed.

.....

Sekai was still walking when Lissa caught up to him.

"Hey Sekai, slow down, you don't want to get MORE injured do you?"

He turned and regarded the princess. "No, but I do want to give those two back there some space."

Lissa looked puzzled. "Why?"

Sekai just sook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know. I hope it works out though. You okay Lissa?"

Lissa grew flustered. "W-well, yeah. Thanks for the save earlier."

Sekai nodded. "That's good, and not a problem. Merely keeping the promise I made to Emmeryn."

Lissa grew solemn. "Oh, yeah."

Sekai noticed his mistake. "Sorry, didn't mean to drag up those memories."

Lissa freaked out a bit. "Oh, no, it's not that. Well, okay, maybe a part of it is. But not all of it."

Sekai was confused, but felt it wise not to push the subject. "Well, if you ever want to talk, my door is always open. Your a good friend and...special to me. I'd hate to see you hurt."

Lissa must have still been sad about her sister, because she hanged her head down and didn't say anything. Sekai shook his head and continued walking, questions coming to his head as he remembered the strange voice that had entered his head.

Who was it?

Why did they speak to him?

And why did it leave him feeling so...empty?

Sekai shook his head and pushed the thought back He'd have time to figure out everything later. As the camp came into view, he turned and saw the sun was beginning to set. He'd always liked sunsets, seeing them as the perfect end to any day, good or bad. They allowed him to push all his worries and troubles onto the next day. As he found himself being surrounded by all the people he'd come to know as friends, glad to see he was okay and asking questions, Sekai couldn't help but smile.

Sure he had several more problems and questions to worry about, but those would come tomorrow.

After all, tomorrow was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shizznit this chapter took FOREVER. But, it's finally done, and I'm pretty happy with it. I'm going to take some time and answer a few questions I think are on everyone's mind.  
> 1) Where is the story going from here?  
> Well, for now I'm only going to focus on two main points I feel should be addressed in this upcoming two year time skip. The royal wedding, along with Sekai's eventual budding romance and marriage. I'm still ironing out the details of it all, but I should get to work on it real soon. I may also do something with Lucina's birth, but I haven't decided yet.  
> 2) Why do the pair ups the way you have?  
> It's all about story and my own personal choices. Reason I'm going ChromXOlivia, is simply because while I like ChromXSumia, I feel the story could be better the other way. Plus I want to make a joke later in the story, but that's not the main reason. SekaiXLissa, is mainly playing off their personalities, as well as Owain's and Morgan's. Nice little family dynamic there. All of the other pairings are either a) my favorite pairings for the two characters or b) going to be alluded to in story.  
> 3) Did you steal that epic line for Sekai from the Robin/Lucina SSB Reveal trailer?  
> Yes. Yes I did. It was to awesome not to use, and I stand by it wholeheartedly.  
> 4)When can we expect the next update?  
> Soon I hope. I kind of have the script already in mind, I just have to put it to the proverbial paper if you will.  
> Well, that's that. I'll try and get stuff done but I'm going to be getting real busy real soon, so no promises. Have a nice day, and thanks for reading.


	12. Preperations

Sekai sighed in exasperation.

It had been three months since Gangrel's defeat and Plegias's unconditional surrender, bringing the short lived Second Ylissean-Plegian War to a close. Reparations were paid out, and Ylisse forces were pulled out to let Plegia rebuild. Despite Chrom's hesitant offer of charity to help rebuild, haing been convinced to do so by Sekai to help lessen animosity towards Ylisse, Plegia had rejected any aid, citing they would rebuild what Gangrel had destroyed. Chrom was fine with this, and had instead devoted much of his time to preparing for his wedding with Olivia. Sekai had also been promoted to the position of Grandmaster Tactician, a title which gave Sekai both lordship in Ylisse and was supposed to give him a large piece of land, which Sekai told Chrom to just give to the people since he had little need of land. With his new position, Sekai found himself having to now deal with organizing the various units of the Ylisse volunteer defense army, and several insufferable nobles who wanted favors or special positions on a daily basis.

And Sekai had somehow been roped in to helping plan the wedding, and was currently arguing with some fancy nobles about what the dress code should be.

"As a royal event, OBVIOUSLY one must be allowed in ONLY if they have an invitation AND are dressed properly for the occasion."

"Lord Byron, must I remind you that BOTH the Regna Ferox Khans are attending, and I can promise you that they are going to be coming in their finest pieces of battle attire."

"Then, Lord Sekai, " the insufferable man putting disgust filled emphasis in the lord bit. None were to happy at the position Sekai "enjoyed" with Chrom, especially since Sekai himself was Plegian and made no attempt to hide the fact. "I suggest you plot out a way to convince them to wear sensible clothes. That is what your best at, hmmm? Plotting?" The man narrowed his eyes at Sekai.

Sekai wanted nothing more than to wring out the man's neck, but restrained himself partly because he knew that the nobles of Ylisse were just looking for a reason to have him...investigated, but mainly because the man had so many chins Sekai didn't know if he would be able to properly squeeze the man's throat. Sekai did not have time for this, so he decided to do the first thing that came to his mind.

"All right then Lord Byron, since this is important to you, I hereby delegate you the responsibility of convincing the two Khans not to come in their armor. Do this, and I will sign the mandate you have propositioned." 

The fat noble became incredibly nervous. "But surely as the wedding planner, you have the final say in attire?"

Sekai gave the noble a condescending smile, basking in the change of tone that was coming from the noble. "Yes, and as the planner I must ensure this wedding goes off without any problems. And since it will be easier to allow the Khans in with their armor then without, I have decided that so long as they have an invitation and are dressed modestly, they are to be allowed in. If you believe you can convince them otherwise, then I wish you luck in doing so. Now, if that is all, I have other matters I must attend to."

Sekai turned and left the sputtering noble. While this certainly wouldn't help his reputation in the court, Sekai had for more pressing concerns to attend to, including making sure that the provided foods and drinks would be done on time, along with signing off several papers that would allow carriages and entertainers to be rented. As he walked towards the Sheperds barracks, Sekai couldn't help but rub his eyes in frustration as one thought went through his mind.

Why did I let myself be convinced to do this?

.....

Chrom walked through the dimly lit hallway of the Sheperds barracks, stopping at the large door that lead to Sekai's room. Originally used for storage, it had been vacated and given to Sekai to use as his own room, despite several offers made by the other Sheperds to help him find his own place to live.

"Why place money down on a place I may leave at any moment?" was Sekai's response.

Despite Sekai's insistence he'd only meant leaving for battle, Chrom couldn't help but be displeased at the notion Sekai might leave the Sheperds and continue on his lonely lifestyle. Sekai had quickly become irreplaceable in the Sheperds, both as tactician and friend. He had the ability to make friends with anyone, from the lowlife thief Gaius to the holyman Libra. Even Panne, who expressed distaste for "manspawn" as she called humans, had bonded with Sekai over his many travel stories. He had quickly become an intricate cog in the Sheperds, and Chrom realized that without him, the Sheperds wouldn't last many more battles.

Chrom knocked on the door, and after a moment of silence heard Sekai's voice yell out "Enter."

Chrom opened the door, and despite having visited many times, was still surprised at the sight he saw when he entered the room. In camp, Sekai was one of the most neat and tidy, able to vacate and tear down his tent in mere minutes. If one were to enter, they'd be hard pressed to discover anyone actually inhabited the tent. They would also be surprised that the same person who had such a neat tent could have such a messy room.

Books were piled everywhere, on the floor, on boxes leftover from storage, on the desk pushed into a side wall, even a small pile on the bed where the occupant of the room slept. Papers and empty ink bottles littered the floor, and there were several crumpled pieces of paper thrown in an overflowing waste bin. A coat hanger was also in the corner with Sekai's beloved cloak hanging, offering the rare glimpse of the man without it.

Sekai sat at his chair, back hunched over and in a simple tunic and pants. His long and dark hair was messed up near the front, most likely from Sekai having many times run his hand through it. He was currently signing some form or another, one of the many tedious duties he now had to perform, though Chrom knew Sekai preferred the paperwork to having to deal with all of the people that Chrom dealt with. Chrom couldn't help but smile at how when one stuck up noble had questioned what made Sekai worthy of the Grandmaster position, Sekai had merely challenged the man to chess...and beat him soundly in less than ten turns without losing a piece, though Sekai later confided in Chrom such a spectacle was mainly due to the noble's complete lack of tactical sense than Sekai's own ingenious mind. As Chrom was smiling, Sekai turned to regard the lord for the first time.

"Wipe that smile off your face Chrom before I decide to fill out enough paperwork to have this all transferred to you."

"I wasn't smiling at that Sekai, I was at the memory of when you first...graced the court."

Sekai scoffed and turned back to his work. "How you deal with those people daily is beyond me."

"It's not so bad, you just have to remind some of them their place."

"Like those people you threw out?"

Chrom's expression grew dark. Olivia's introduction to the court had not gone well, which Sekai at the time had stated to be the "logical reaction". While several of the noble families had voiced their objection to the strange marriage, many had come to accept Olivia due to her dances and gentle nature. One family though had continued to object to her, finally calling Olivia a "harlot". Chrom had since had the family thrown out of the court, barred from entry to both the royal wedding AND Ylisstol, and had even come close to renouncing their nobleship, though Sekai had convinced him otherwise. Since then, no one dared speak bad of Olivia in public, though Chrom knew there were several who still disagreed with the marriage.

"Yes, but I also hear you are causing...tensions between yourself and the noble families. Care to explain?"

Sekai's indifference to the question was palpable. "They are fools stuck in their own mindset, and would rather celebrate the look of the wedding, and not it's sustenance. I have no time to argue with those idiots, I have much more important things to do."

"Actually, that brings up another question I have for you."

"And that is?"

"Why did you accept the promotion?"

Sekai stopped what he was doing and turned to Chrom. "What?"

"Why did you accept the offer to be Grandmaster so quickly?"

"Would you rather I not have?"

"NO!!!! Of course not, it's just you are normally so...reserved. You accepted this so quickly, I'm wondering why is all."

Sekai sighed. "I admit, it is rather unlike me. There are several reasons I suppose. One is so that way when I make your plans I don't have to worry that some idiot noble who has never held a sword in his life won't change my plans to suit his own agenda. Another is that, well, let's face it Chrom, if I were to leave, you'd all die in a month."

Chrom smiled at the light jab. "A month? You have so little faith in us?"

Sekai returned the smile. "Actually, I was being nice. Chrom, most of your plans seem to be allergic to subtlety. A child could read what you would do."

Chrom chuckled and shook his head. "Any other reasons?"

Sekai turned back to his work. "I guess I just like the sound of "Grandmaster Sekai". Has such a nice ring to it."

Chrom smiled. He was glad Sekai had accepted the position, instead of continuing his journey like Chrom had feared. Though he would have done nothing to stop him, Chrom had come to rely on Sekai as both adviser and close friend, and did not want to imagine how difficult things would get were Sekai to leave.

"You really should get out of this room more," Chrom said "It would do you good to actually converse with people."

"You have me staying in one place Chrom, don't push your luck." the tactician said, signing away on one paper while reading the other. "Besides, for your information I am going out tonight with some of the men from the Sheperds."

"Who?"

Sekai started counting his fingers. "Stahl, Vaike, Gaius, Kellam should be there, and I think Ricken is joining us."

Chrom grew serious. "You're not taking him drinking are you?"

Sekai looked appalled. "At his age? No, of course not, and just so you know I am not drinking either. Don't feel like destroying my brain with any beverage."

Chrom nodded, relieved. "Well, just be careful. Ricken looks up to you ya know."

Sekai sighed. "I know, the kid comes to stick to my shadow every chance he gets. Keeps asking me to teach him."

Chrom looked puzzled. "Teach him? Teach him what?"

Sekai shrugged. "Magic? Tactics? I don't know, I think he's aiming to replace me one day as your, and I quote, "right hand man"."

"Really?"

Sekai shrugged again. "Kid has talent."

Chrom shook his head. "Well, just be careful, don't need you getting hurt because of a stupid mistake."

Sekai waved his hand. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be sure not to do something stupid like propose to a girl after a few hours of conversation like SOME people I know."

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle as he moved to the door. "Fair enough."

.....

Sekai was starting to organize what would eventually become the 9th Archer Squadron when he heard another knock on his door.

"ENTER!!!" he called out.

The door opened and in stepped Gaius, sucking on what Sekai could only assume was candy.

"Hey Bubbles, you ready to head out?"

Sekai looked at the pocket watch he kept with him and groaned. He'd hoped to have more done by this time, and Sekai so hated setbacks.

"Gaius, go on ahead and you guys head out without me. I still have paperwork to do, and I'd rather do it by tonight."

Gaius pulled out some rope. "Yeah Bubbles, about that. See, I've been tasked with getting you to that tavern. Now, either we do this the easy way, or the fun way. Your choice."

Sekai raised his eyebrow at the thief. "Oh, and you just assume you can beat me alone?"

Gaius laughed. "Of course not, I brought backup."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "Kellam, where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Sekai sighed in defeat. "Let me get my coat."

.....

Lissa was walking down the corridor when she saw Sekai and Gaius walking down opposite of her. She smiled before calling out at the two.

"Hey, where you guys off to?"

"Guys Night Princess!!!" the thief called out. "We are going to drink till the sun comes up."

"You will Gaius, I will stick with tea thank you."

"Don't be a stick in the mud Bubbles, the war is over. Live a little."

Lissa huffed. "Just be careful Sekai, I am NOT healing you tomorrow if you do something stupid."

Sekai glanced at Lissa. "Whatever you say Lissa."

Gaius rolled his eyes and began to drag Sekai away, leaving Lissa to call out "AND NO STRANGE GIRLS!!!!!"

Lissa watched until the two men were out of sight and sighed to herself. She'd wanted to spend some time with Sekai, but it seemed that was now out of the question. She heard someone clear their throat, and turned around to find...Maribelle.

Oh boy.

.....

"So Lissa, tell me why you seem to care what company Sekai keeps."

Maribelle was currently pouring tea into cups, while Lissa was wishing she could just be swallowed up in a hole in the ground and disappear.

"W-well, he's the tactician, and we ummm...we wouldn't want him distracted?" she replied hopefully.

"Logical enough I suppose." Maribelle stated, causing Lissa to sigh in relief. Then Maribelle grew a grin. "But then may I ask what you were doing in the hallway leading to Sekai's door this evening?"

Lissa looked like a child who was caught with their hand in a cookie jar. "Making sure he wasn't being distracted?" she weakly replied.

Maribelle just kept smiling. "Lying has never been your strong point my dear, now the truth please...why is our tactician's whereabouts so important?"

Lissa sighed in defeat. "Because I don't want him near any girls beside me."

Maribelle gained a look of bitter victory. "Well, it was bound to happen one day. Though I'm not happy, I at least approve of him."

Lissa looked puzzled. "Approve?"

"Of Sekai darling. Sure he can be quite crass and direct, but he at least acts like a proper gentleman when around others. He also has superior intellect to most men, and can defend others quite easily. So what's your plan?"

"My...plan?"

"To gain Sekai's attention so that he will wish to be with you, though why he doesn't already is beyond me."

"W-wait Maribelle, isn't that too...extreme?"

Maribelle gave Lissa a stern glare. "Do you want some other strumpet to take him away?"

"N-no..."

"Lissa, you know as well as I do how incredibly thick Sekai can be, so unless you go on the attack this will not end well for you."

Lissa gave a defeated groan. "I know, but how am I supposed to get him to notice me?"

Maribelle smiled. "Just leave that to me my dear."

Lissa felt a chill run up her spine at the thought of one of Maribelle's "schemes". But if it worked and Sekai became interested in her...Lissa felt her cheeks flush.

Maybe letting Maribelle help wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this chapter may seem weak and filled with a few grammatical errors, but I am not going to lie. At the time of writing this chapter, my pet ferret of eight years passed away, so I was not in the mood for writing something. I've since gone back and changed stuff, tried to make it better, but yeah, that's just the way it is. Anyways, next chapter shall be the royal wedding, blah blah blah, romance romance romance, and stuff I have to make up. I'll get to it soon as I can, till then everyone have a nice day or night or whatever time you prescribe yourself to, at the given moment.


	13. Wedding Preperations

Vaike, Stahl, and Ricken were already sitting at a table when Sekai and the others walked in.

They were at The Singing Pygmy, some smaller scale tavern located in Ylisstol. Sekai liked the place due to how small it was, both in size and popularity. It's not that the place was bad, but it was nestled in pretty deep within the city, so few people actively went there. Sekai had started coming at least once a week to the place, so the owners considered him a regular and always greeted him with a warm smile. Sekai himself couldn't help but be drawn to the places homely atmosphere, and always found it relaxing to spend an hour here with a good book. That, and they made some of the best tea he'd ever had. Sekai nodded at the others as they all sat down.

"So gentleman, how was your week?"

"Pretty good, training was tough but nothing new." Stahl replied while beginning to eat a sandwich.

"Ahhhh, that training was nothin for Teach here." Vaike replied.

"I read that book you'd recommended Sekai, nothin much other than that." Ricken said, trying to sit up taller in the seat without letting his feet hang. He'd asked Sekai to recommend a book that would help hone his magical skills, so Sekai had given him a book detailing the different uses of magic and how they could be applied.

"Good, then how about next I help you practice your control so you can pinpoint targets at a longer distance?"

"REALLY!? That'd be awe...I mean, that would be nice." Ricken coughed into his fist, face a little flushed from embarrassment. Sekai chuckled at how precocious the kid was. He'll be a hell of a mage when he gets older, Sekai thought.

"Well, now that the kid business is handled," Gaius said, ignoring the usual tirade Ricken started when everyone implied he was a kid. "My week went along great. I was able to...procure a triple fudge deluxe, and snagged a great deal on some apples."

"Normal apples?" Stahl asked, giving the thief a questioning look. Gaius just laughed.

"Of course not, they were dipped in caramel."

Sekai nodded. "Good, had us worried there for a second. Kellam, what about you?" he turned to the empty seat next to him. "Kellam?"

Everyone looked at the empty seat near them, and then Gaius began to fidget. "Ummmm, Bubbles? You think we left Kellam back at the castle?"

Sekai sighed. "Probably. Naga, we need to tie some rope around that man so we stop losing him."

Before the conversation could continue, Lillith, the owner's daughter and the tavern's waitress, came over to take their orders. Gaius, Stahl, and Vaike all got an ale, whereas Sekai ordered tea for both him and Ricken. Ricken started to complain, but silenced as soon as he got a glare from Sekai. Lillith wrote down the orders and left, though she did stare at Sekai for another second before leaving. Gaius just shook his head.

"And you are telling me you don't notice that?"

"Notice what?" Sekai asked, genuinely confused. Gaius just shook his head.

"And they call me a heart breaker. Anyways, how's everyone's love lives doing?"

"Panne and I are quite happy, though she does get annoyed with me from time to time."

Sekai smiled to himself. Panne and Stahl had been married a month prior, though the ceremony was small and only a handful, mostly Sheperds, had been invited. Sekai had been Stahl's best man, an honor which Sekai was grateful for.

"Nowi is being Nowi, but things have been good so far." Ricken piped in.

Ricken and Nowi were engaged, though the two were waiting till Ricken was of age to marry. Sekai had to admit, kid had guts marrying someone who could and probably would eat him in a fit of rage, though luckily Nowi had more tantrums than anything else.

"Man, I feel for you guys. Getting married is like putting yourselves in prison." Vaike said glumly, probably upset he hadn't yet found a partner.

Which was true enough for most of the Sheperds. Vaike and Sekai were both still single, along with Sumia and Lon'qu, though with Sekai and Lon'Qu it was more of personal choice and less finding the right person. Kellam and Miriel were engaged and planned on marrying shortly after the royal wedding, and Donnel was trying to figure out how to propose to Maribelle. Libra and Sully had also decided to marry, though that was a way's off. Sekai looked at Gaius.

"Hey, what about you and Cordelia?"

The thief blushed. "W-what about me and her?"

"Aren't you two going to get married sometime soon?"

"What makes you think THAT?"

"Well, you have been spending time with her..." Stahl said.

"Not to mention I saw you buying a ring." Kellam stated, causing everyone to jump at the sudden appearance of the knight.

"BY THE GODS KELLAM, STOP DOING THAT!!!!!" Gaius called out, then paused. "And wait...what do you mean you SAW me buying a ring? You following me?"

Kellam sighed. "I was buying Miriel her ring at the time. Was trying to get the shopkeeper's attention when you came up and got yours."

Gaius suddenly grew very flustered. "I wasn't buying it for HER, I was...ummmmm...buying it for someone else..."

Sekai couldn't help but laugh. "By the gods, your NERVOUS aren't you?"

The whole table began laughing, poking fun at the thief. Finally Gaius stood up in a huff.

"Ahhhh screw this, I'm blowin this lollipop stand."

He turned around and began heading for the door, but Sekai got in one last jab. "Tell Cordelia I said hello." he called out, and the thief practically bolted from the tavern, leaving the table to continue laughing. Eventually Lillith walked over and put the drinks down, looking bewildered when told they'd give Gaius's drink to someone else.

"She was standing right next to me..." Kellam said dejectedly. Sekai patted his friend on the shoulder before the table talk resumed.

Several hours later, Sekai entered his room. He'd just finished escorting the drunk Kellam home, and an even drunker Vaike to his room at the barracks. Ricken had taken Stahl home, and then went home himself, though Sekai had offered to make sure he got home safe, much to the irritation of the younger boy.

Walking in, Sekai suddenly felt a chill up his spine, and knew he wasn't alone in the room. As he racked his brain to wonder if maybe a Grimleal had discovered his location, he heard an all to familiar chuckle and wished it was Grimleal. What was in the room with him was worse.

Far worse.

"Hello Tharja." He said.

"Sekai." came the response.

"May I ask how you were able to enter my room? I made certain I locked it."

Another chuckle. "If you want that secret, you'll have to give something in exchange."

Sekai sighed and put his coat on it's hangar. He then turned and found the dark mage laying in a...suggestive pose on his bed. He shook his head and made his way to his desk.

"I can only guess then. Probably cast a hex to unlock my door, correct?"

"Hmmmmm, maybe."

"Let's cut to the chase. Why are you in my room Tharja?"

"I was cold, and was hoping your room could help me...warm up."

"Tharja, the fireplace is in the commons area. Extra blankets are in the storage closet. Go there to get warm."

"I was thinking more along the lines of it being YOU who warms me up."

Sekai felt a shiver along his back. Trying to keep cool, he replied "Sorry but I still have work to do. But how is Virion?"

He could literally FEEL Tharja's glare. "He is in Rosanne, what does it matter?"

"I'm only wondering if he is helping to keep someone else...warm right now."

If Sekai didn't know any better, he'd say the temperature in the room lowered.

"If he knows whats good for him he isn't."

Sekai felt a tinge of relief, though he did wonder what exactly Tharja had done to poor Virion, especially since Tharja sounded more like what she said was a fact than a threat.

Sekai shrugged. "Just wondering, now, if that is all I do have some work to do."

He heard Tharja getting up. "Fine then, we will continue this another time."

He heard his door close and Sekai breathed out in relief. Though Tharja was no longer as...clingy as before, this only seemed to make it more dangerous to...resist her. If either I or Virion don't do something soon, Tharja will be displeased, he thought. And the last thing he needed was an angry dark mage, especially is she was angry with him. He heard a knock on his door and nearly beat his head into the desk. How many interruptions must he sit through in one night?

"Yes?"

Chrom entered his room again.

"Ummmm, any special reason Tharja was in here?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay, but be careful with that battlefield there."

"Please tell me you didn't come in here to advise my love life?" he snapped.

"Of course not. I just forgot to mention that you have an appointment with the blacksmith tomorrow."

"Why?"

"He is going to take some measurements for your own personal armor set. Also, the sewing ladies wish to borrow your coat so they can get it's design for the coat you will be wearing with it."

Sekai gave a hard glare. "No one is touching my coat." he coldly responded.

Chrom quickly threw his hands up in the air. "They only wish to see it so they know how to design the coat. It is unique, and I know that you will refuse to wear anything that isn't your coat."

"So why make me a new one?"

"So that your current one will no longer sustain battle damage."

Sekai paused. It was true his mother's coat had not been designed for battle, and fighting Gangrel had nearly ruined the whole thing. Any more battles like that, and his precious keepsake could be ruined beyond repair. But if he had one made for battle...

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"They follow it's markings to the strand. I don't want any deviation, or I will refuse to wear it AND the armor."

Chrom chewed this over. "Fine. Now do me a favor and go to sleep, you need rest old friend."

Sekai waved his hand. "I'm fine, besides this paperwork-"

"Can be done tomorrow. Besides, you have to get up early for morning sword practice, or did you forget?"

Sekai gave an inward groan. He had. Chrom was wanting to give him formal training with a blade so that his swordsmanship was good as his magic. Only problem was due to the hectic schedules of both men, it would have to take place during Chrom's early morning drills, except now they would be spars to improve both men's abilities.

"Fine, fine. Let me finish signing this then I'll-"

"No," Chrom said authoritatively. "You'll do so now. This isn't a request, it's an order."

Sekai sighed. Chrom knew he hated being ordered around, but Sekai knew Chrom had his best interests in heart. But Sekai could still complain. He began walking to his bed.

"Fine DAD, I'll obey my new bedtime."

Chrom smiled at the jab and responded in kind. "If I see a light on in this room, I WILL ground you."

Sekai gave a warm glare to his friend. "Alright, then YOU will have to handle ALL the paperwork."

Chrom relented. "Let's not be to hasty here...good night Sekai." he then left the room, closing the door.

"Good night Chrom." he called out, settling in for bed.

It was then he noticed his quill box moving, if only slightly. Sekai kept his quills in a small box to help prevent any damage done to them. Though they were rather cheap and easy to acquire, Sekai saw no harm in taking care of them. He would keep them in a small, wooden box and keep the box on his desk.

And it was now moving.

He got out of bed and wandered over to his desk, where he tentatively opened the small box, wondering what could have gotten inside and wondering if it was dangerous.

That was when a frog jumped out at him.

Instinctively he jumped back, though after a moment calmed himself and looked again. How did a frog get in his quill box?

It was then he noticed a smudge note in the box as well. 

He pulled it out, and even though it was dirty from Naga knows what, he could make out the writing clearly enough.

Hope you like the present!-L

Sekai sighed as he crumpled the paper. Of course Lissa was behind it. He quickly checked the contents of the box and felt slight irritation at discovering most of the quills were now covered in slime, though he did note that someone, Lissa most likely, had placed a large cloth over the inner side of the box, most likely keeping it in place by closing the lid on the cloth, so the box itself was not ruined. The quills would be easy to replace, but damage to the wood in the box could ruin it.

Sekai quickly grabbed the frog and placed it on the table with a small cup of water next to it. Then, while keeping it in place, he stacked books around it creating am impromptu box around the frog. He'd return everything to Lissa tomorrow, including the frog so she could put it back wherever she got it from.

As Sekai laid back, he couldn't help but wonder why Lissa kept pranking him. She had mainly started to after Emmeryn's death, which Sekai at the time chalked up to her using it to escape her grief. Though why she always chose him to prank eluded him, he didn't reject it since it helped her laugh. But it had been months, and the pranking was still happening. I'll just ask her tomorrow, he thought.

He then blew out his candle, and let sleep overcome him.

.....

Sekai stretched his back, feeling a small but satisfactory pop in his lower back. It was early morning, and he was now stretching opposite of Chrom before his first spar with him. Both Chrom and Sekai knew who the victor would be, but they still did some playful banter.

"So, ready for our first match Sekai?"

"Only if your ready to lose Chrom."

"Please Sekai, you can't plan this one out in a room, you have to actually FIGHT."

"I know, but luckily I know how YOU fight Chrom. That gives me one distinct tactical advantage."

"Any others I should know of?"

"I'm far more handsome?"

"And yet I'm the one getting married soon."

"To a girl you only knew for five days. I still think I got knocked out and am dreaming this."

Chrom hefted his training sword. "Then let's wake you up."

The match did end quickly, but Sekai held his own well enough. Chrom's raw strength had trouble with Sekai's speed, but Chrom had learned from his fight with Gangrel and was using less power and more control. He now used wide strikes, lessening the chances of being able to dodge, and utilizing his strength to break through Sekai's weaker blocks. Sekai though was very good at parrying, making Chrom's wooden sword bounce off of his, but since Sekai's strength lied in then attacking with magic, his clumsy attempts to follow up his parry ended with his blade knocked out of his hands.

"Good thing you use magic, your swordsmanship is awful." Chrom said as Sekai picked up his blade.

"Sorry I use finesse instead of brute strength." came the retaliation.

The rest of the practice match went on like that, though they grew a little bit longer each time. Chrom became better at keeping up with Sekai's speed, and Sekai could better control the flow of Chrom's strength. Their final fight lasted almost two minutes. Sweating and exhausted, the two men put their swords away and toweled off the sweat as Sekai put his coat on. Chrom took this opportunity to try and dig more into Sekai's past.

"So that coat was your mom's huh?"

"Yes, I decided to wear it after she died. I always liked hers better than my old one anyways."

"What was your old one like?"

"Pretty much the same as this one, though they eyes were instead on the hood."

"And those eyes symbolize..."

"Grima, yes. The placement of the eyes depicts one's rank in the Grimleal. My mother, who was a scout, had hers on the sleeves so others in the cult knew she was "Grima's hands", doing his work outside of Plegia. My old coat's eye placement symbolized I was "Grima's eyes" and would use any information in the way that best served him."

This was true enough, except Sekai decided not to mention he was the only one who had the eyes on his hood. Almost every member wore the Grima eyes on their sleeves, but his eyes were supposed to mark him as Grima's chosen one, and would set him apart from everyone else.

"So mind if I ask why you switched the coats?"

"I didn't. We left my old coat somewhere in the Plegian wilderness, and I instead used a plain cloak to hide myself. When my mother died, I took her cloak to remind myself that even though I was now alone, my mother would always be with me while I fled from the Grimleal."

Chrom nodded solemnly. "Well, just remember you are no longer alone. You have me, Lissa, and everyone in the Sheperds. And for what it's worth, no one is taking you anywhere if I can help it."

Sekai gave a warm smile. "Thank you Chrom, that means a lot."

Chrom returned the smile. "Of course. Now then, I believe you have a meeting with the blacksmith. Also, the seamstress told me you can drop off your coat while you are being measured."

Sekai shook his head. "Tell her I'll visit after I'm being measured. This coat is not leaving my sight."

Chrom nodded. "If that's what you want."

.....

Sekai was now standing while the head seamstress studied his coat. Though it was impractical to waste his time on this matter when it could have been handled while being measured, Sekai was very touchy when it came to his coat. He just spend the past hour arguing with the seamstress over what should and should not be on the coat. They considered it blasphemy to put Grima's eyes on his coat sleeves, and had instead wanted to put Naga markings, but Sekai was very persistent the marks were kept to preserve his home countries culture. Though Sekai personally hated it, he understood the Grimleal had helped keep Plegia strong over the years, and Sekai, despite his vocal opinion on patriotism, did have some pride as a Plegian. They also wanted to change the colors from purple and gold to the Exalt's blue and white. It had taken Chrom being brought in to resolve that matter. Chrom ordered the seamstress to follow Sekai's orders to the coat's design down to every strand, and though the seamstress was not happy she did relent. Sekai though did make a gesture of good will, and allowed her to put the Exalt's mark in gold on the back of the hood's neck. He was just finishing describing how many upwards arrows there should be on the bottom when Maribelle walked in.

"Why Sekai, fancy meeting you here. Finally getting yourself a new look instead of that drabby old coat I see."

Sekai felt an onrush of irritation, but checked himself. Maribelle meant no harm and didn't know his personal sentimental attachment to the coat, and decided not to argue about it. Instead he smiled at her.

"Yes, well, Chrom feels I need a shiny new look to go with my shiny new position. Though truth be told, I'll probably wear this coat more than the anything else. It's more comfortable."

"Hmmmm, yes well it matters little. Now tell me, what are you wearing to Chrom's wedding?"

Sekai knew it was a mistake but couldn't stop the words from coming. "What, is this not good enough."

Sekai had to admit, he didn't know it was possible for someone to turn THAT red before. "IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT!!!!" Maribelle practically screeched, then she composed herself and resumed with a chilly calm. "A royal wedding is a once in a life time event, and MUST be attended only in one's best. Now tell me Sekai, do you have a suit?"

"N-no?" he replied, feeling a slight tinge of fear. Maribelle chuckled darkly.

"Then we shall HAVE to get you one. Don't worry, I will handle everything. You just worry about whom you shall be escorting."

"Escorting?"

"Why yes, as one of Chrom's groomsmen, it would do no good if you did not escort SOMEONE to the wedding."

Sekai thought he knew what she was getting at. "Would you like to come with me Maribelle?" He quickly found out how wrong he was.

"NOT ME YOU LOWBORN!!!!!" she screeched yet again. Sekai winced, he'd heard what Maribelle could do with her parasol and was in no hurry to experience it. He quickly threw up an apology.

"Of course, sorry, you will probably be going with Donnel..."

"We are not discussing me here, but you..." came a cold response, though Sekai did note she didn't object to the idea of Donnel taking her.

"Right, right, well who would you recommend then?"

Maribelle's eyes narrowed. "You don't have anyone in mind?"

Sekai gave a shrug. "I don't know anyone interested in me, and I'd rather not keep asking woman till they say yes, or else I will end up with Virion's reputation."

Maribelle nodded her head. "Very wise of you, but I am surprised you do not wish to take Tharja, the woman adores you for some strange reason."

Always the barbed tongue Sekai thought smiling inside. "Please don't say stuff like that," he sighed rubbing his temples. "If Tharja got wind of a rumor I was even CONSIDERING it, it would only mean trouble."

Maribelle seemed oddly pleased. "Good, well that really only leaves one person, loathe as I am to suggest it, but that would be Lissa."

"Lissa?" Sekai narrowed his eyes.

"That isn't a problem, right?" Maribelle said, giving quite the threatening tone and glare.

Sekai quickly threw his hands up. "Of course not, I'm just surprised you'd recommend her due to how...protective you can be."

Maribelle nodded. "As I said, I'm not happy. But, Lissa needs an escort, lest some lowborn attempts to sully her, and I know that you wouldn't do something so..."

"Heinous?"

"No, stupid. Yes, I trust you would take care of her, or else..." She began slapping her parasol into her hand slowly, sending the message of what would happen loud and clear.

"Understood. I'll think about it, but I wouldn't want to pressure Lissa into something like this just for appearances. It would be unfair to her."

Maribelle looked pleased at the response and turned to leave, though Sekai quickly called out.

"There is no way to talk you of the suit?"

"No."

"Can you at least keep it purple and gold?"

She regarded him coolly. Finally she opened her mouth. "It will be black with a purple undertone. That is acceptable yes?"

Sekai knew it wasn't a question and decided to just be thankful of what he could get. "Yes." he replied.

"Good." Maribelle said turning to leave again. She turned around one more time though. "Also, do something with your hair. Either look presentable or do not show up at all." with that she left, leaving Sekai to ponder what was wrong with his hair. Though Sekai had to admit, he did find the prospect of taking Lissa with him strangely...appealing.

He wondered why as he waited for the seamstress to finish.

.....

Lissa was currently in her room getting ready for the day. She liked to sleep in, and so normally didn't get up until it was nearly afternoon. Of course she got up when everyone else did while marching or camping, but she figured that in the castle she could sleep in as long as she wanted. She had just finished setting her hair into the normal twin pigtail style she favored and put on her dress when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she called out. One of the maids walked in.

"Excuse my interruption Princess, but you have a visitor."

A visitor? "Who is it?"

"Lord Sekai, ma'am."

Lissa felt her face flush. Sekai was here? To see her? IN HER ROOM? The maid looked at her concerned.

"Are you all right Princess? Should I send him away?"

"N-NO!!!," Lissa cried out. "I mean, it's fine."

The maid didn't look convinced, but bowed and walked away. Shortly after, Sekai walked in, holding a bundled cloth in his hand.

"Hey Sekai," Lissa beamed, trying to look nonchalant. "What you want?"

Sekai had the same glare he always had, and Lissa couldn't help but think how striking and handsome it made him look.

"To return this." He then held out a cloth, which Lissa recognized as the cloth she'd placed inside his box with the frog.

"You know, most men would be happy to receive a present from a pretty girl like me." Lissa huffed, trying to match his glare.

"Most presents aren't frogs though?"

"What, you don't want a pet?" she replied, reaching for the cloth. "What did you do with that frog any-" she screamed as the aforementioned frog suddenly jumped out and landed on her dress. She quickly put a hand on her beating chest as she heard Sekai begin to laugh. Eventually she joined in.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was pretty good." Lissa finally said, catching her breath.

"I never do anything halfheartedly." came his reply.

Lissa nodded. It was one of the things she liked about him. "So, did you come her just to get me back?"

"Well, also a question or two."

Lissa nodded, signaling to the man to continue.

"Well, I was wondering why you are always pranking ME? Surely there are others you can bother with this?"

Lissa's first thought was she did it because she wanted to spend time with him, though she quickly quenched that thought. She then went with the second answer.

"Because you do that rubbery thing with your face?"

"Rubbery thing?"

Lissa put her finger on her chin in mock thought. "It's hard to describe. Everyone's reactions are pretty much the same, but yours is almost always different." It was also quite handsome, though she kept that part to herself.

"I...see." came his response, though it was clear he was still confused on the matter.

Lissa fidgeted for a moment. "You don't hate me for it...do you?"

Sekai stared at her for a second before doing that sigh he seemed so fond of. "No, if it makes you happy I won't object. Just try and keep it minimal please? And no more messing with my stuff, I'd rather not always have to purchase a replacement item because you wanted a quick laugh."

Lissa laughed, relieved Sekai didn't hate her. "Okay, I promise. Anything else?"

Sekai then became uncharacteristically nervous. "W-well, yes...ummmm, how do I say this?"

This piqued Lissa's curiosity. Sekai was never nervous. "Yes?"

"It's well...it has come to my attention that I need a...date to Chrom's wedding, and was wondering if you wouldn't mind...being my date?"  
Lissa was shocked. She wanted nothing more than to cry tears of joy, but she knew she had to keep calm. So with great difficulty she replied. "Yeah, sure, sounds like fun."

Sekai nodded, his calm demeanor returning. "Then I shall meet you that night. Now if you will excuse me, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to."

Lissa weakly waved goodbye as Sekai turned and walked away. Once he was gone, Lissa fell back on her bed, lightheaded but completely ecstatic.

She was Sekai's date.

SHE was SEKAI'S date.

She was Sekai's DATE.

Lissa resolved to thank Maribelle profusely next time she saw her. Maribelle had said she'd get Sekai to take notice of her, and whatever she did it worked. Now all Lissa had to do was wait three more weeks till the wedding.

To her it may have been three months away.

.....

Sekai was now lost in thought, wondering why he'd had the reactions he did with Lissa. When she'd asked if he hated her, he felt alarm course through him as if she'd told him she was Grimleal. He'd wanted nothing more than for her to know that wasn't the case at that moment. He also couldn't understand fully why he'd been so nervous asking her to come with him, or why he'd felt so happy when she said yes. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense he had been worried their friendship could be ruined if she said no. Who'd want to hang around someone after they'd asked such a question if they weren't interested? Sekai nodded his head once, determinedly. That had to be it, of course it was it, what else could it have been.

Then why did it still feel as if that wasn't the correct answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I know I said the royal wedding would happen this chapter, but I moved it to next. I wanted to set up certain events, along with begin the process of Sekai's relationship with Lissa. I also wanted to set up the whole promotion aspect of Fire Emblem, and plan on doing the same with Lissa becoming a Sage after the royal wedding. I can also promise Owain shall make an early appearance, though I won't say what for, keep that little tidbit to myself. I'm also going to take this time to give Sekai's build, so that way you guys can properly imagine what he looks like, along with what he will look like during the royal wedding, mainly because I for one like to picture these things and have always loved when people are like "this is what he looks like.  
> Body Type: 1 (Like from the SSB reveal trailer)  
> Face Type: 2 (Slanted eyes, hence the constant glare)  
> Hair Type: 4(normally) 3(This is what it will be during the wedding next chapter when he is in his suit)  
> Hair Color: 9 (Black pretty much)  
> So yeah. Also, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of changing the romance between Lissa and Sekai. Nothing wrong with the game's supports, I've just always felt it seemed...incomplete. Like prank prank prank ROMANCE!!!! So this is me filling in that cap I think is there, though I am keeping the pranking undertone since that is obviously a part of it. Okay, I guess that's it for this chapter. I'll get to work on the royal wedding one, so have a good night/morning you know the drill.


	14. A Fool's Wedding

Sekai could not sleep.

The reason being he was just so happy to be out of Ylisstol, even if for only a few days. Though the royal wedding was only three days away, it would seem that the brigands had failed to realize this as a reason to take the week off, so Sekai had taken Stahl and Panne with him on a routine border patrol. They had made camp for the night and the two love bunnies as Sekai came to call them, also thanks to calling them lovebirds and having to listen to Panne explain to him for an hour how she was a TAGUEL and not a LAGUZ. Anyways, Panne and Stahl had brought a ten while Sekai decided to sleep under the stars for old times sake, but being out in the wilderness had reignited his nomad spirit, so he had decided to take a small walk around the outlying forest. He didn't stray too far so as not to get lost, but he was still some ways away from the camp. Chrom had wanted to come, but Sekai had simply refused.

"And what am I supposed to tell people if you get injured or killed three days before your wedding?"

"Do you really think a brigand will get lucky enough to kill me Sekai?"

"Of course not, because you won't be there."

The two had argued like that for nearly an hour, then Olivia got wind of the argument, and Sekai had to admit, he didn't think she'd had it in her.

"You are not going Chrom and that's final."

"But Olivia-"

"Chrom..." came a threatening tone from the dancer.

"..."

"..."

"Yes dear."

It was that moment where Sekai realized that the marriage had a chance of working out after all, though he could do with less...displays of affection between the two. Sekai shuddered at the thought of the two giggling together like school girls. He was happy for them, sure, but it didn't change the fact he found it...sickeningly sweet. He was just about to turn back to camp when he stopped, feeling a chill on the back of his neck.

Something was wrong.

It was then he felt a blade on the side of his neck, and a voice say "Don't move."

Sekai felt a small bit of relief at the familiar voice. "Marth, if that is your real name, it has been some time. Mind if I turn around?"

There was no reply, so Sekai did just that. Though he saw the young swordsmen tense up, she did not make any movements. She had gained another mask much like her old one, and had redone her hair style. She now looked once again like the masked swordsmen who jumped out of the portal, instead of the long haired one during Emmeryn's attempted assassination.

Sekai then noticed someone was with her. Unlike Marth, who wore blue clothing, this man wore black armor, though he to had a mask on. He also wielded a lance, and it looked like a silver one to. He also radiated an aura of authority and control, obviously daring Sekai to think of making a move just so he could shut him down. Sekai turned back towards Marth.

"So do all of your friends wear masks to?"

"Quiet, I'm the one asking questions."

Sekai chuckled. "Fine way of getting answers. Go on ahead and ask then."

Marth was unfazed. "What are your intentions towards they royal family?"

Sekai pondered that one. "Hmmmmm, I guess I'm just going to do my job and try to keep them alive in battle."

"Is that all?"

"What do you think I want to do?"

"You are Plegian yourself are you not? And the royal family has had problems with Plegia over the years. And now one shows up to help them, that does sound suspicious does it not?"

Sekai sighed. This again. "How many times must I explain this. Yes I am Plegian. No I do not hold a grudge towards Chrom or his family. No this is not some convoluted plot to assassinate the Exalt or destroy Ylisse. I am a nomad, what countries decide to do to one another is not really my business, unless Ylisse is involved because it is now my job to lead them. Satisfied?"

Marth's face held no reaction. "And what of your ties to the Grimleal?"

Now Sekai's face betrayed no emotion. "Born into it, fled at an early age. Still fleeing."

Marth looked somewhat surprised. "You offered that up quite...easily."

Sekai shrugged. "I've never withheld information asked for. Besides, it's obvious you know of the affiliation, so lying about it wouldn't do me much good. Mind if I ask a question?"

Marth nodded.

"Exactly how long do I have until Grima is resurrected?"

Both Marth and the masked man's faces betrayed utter shock at the question, and Sekai now found both the alternate Falchion at his neck and a lance at his chest. After a few tense seconds, Marth spoke. "How did you know?"

Sekai remained calm despite the situation. "I am Grimleal, remember. I've known it is what my group has beenattempting to do for generations, find a way to bring him back. I've made it my life goal to stop them, but it's obvious thanks to your, and I am assuming your friend's here, presence that I failed. So I wish to know, when is Grima resurrected?"

For the first time the man spoke. "Why do you wish to stop Grima? Isn't worshiping him your cult's thing?"

Sekai gave a glare to the stoic man. Something about him seemed strangely familiar. "Yes, the Grimleal worship him. I don't. I rather like this world, and would rather it stay this way. If Grima were to return, he'd destroy much of it wiping out humanity."

The man scoffed. "That is all?"

Sekai returned the scoff. "Well, there is also the whole "I'll be devoured" bit. Not how I wanna go personally."

The light attempt at humor seemed to do nothing to the masked man, but Marth cleared her throat with a cough.

"Enough. Tell me Sekai, is there any reason we SHOULD trust you and NOT kill you here and now?"

Sekai stared at the two before responding. "I can't say anything to gain your trust, that I shall earn. But I will point out how many times my plans have helped to save the lives of Chrom, Lissa, and the Sheperds."

Marth spoke. "Except for when you failed to save Lady Emmeryn."

Sekai winced, letting his regret over the situation show on both face and voice. "I have many failures, but that one shall haunt me for the rest of my days. But that is why I have stayed with the Sheperds, to atone for that failure. If you still believe that I am plotting something, then kill me now." He then leaned his head, letting the blade edge touch his skin.

He stood in that position for what felt like hours, but eventually Marth moved her blade away. After a moment's consideration, so did the masked man. Marth then spoke.

"We believe you...for now. But even THINK of betraying Chrom's trust and..." Marth sheathed her blade with an audible click. Sekai nodded, and the two masked figures slowly retreated into the deep woods, leaving Sekai alone again in the moonlight.

It was then Sekai realized that Marth had never answered his question.

How long did he have till Grima's resurrection?

.....

Sekai sighed as he dumped his belongings onto the floor of his room, grabbing a towel and heading for the makeshift bathing room.

They had just returned from the border patrol, bringing the good news of no bad news. Sekai's placements of the Ylisse defensive units along the border had helped mitigate the brigand raids, and had also helped discover some brigand camps which were thoroughly wiped out. The various villages also had begun raising their own minor defense forces, so even the villages that were a bit farther out of reach were able to report light damage from any attacks. Risen were still a problem in most areas, but they had strangely begun to disappear to Naga knows where. As Sekai began to dunk the towel in some water to wipe on his face, Chrom walked in.

"I see you have returned. Anything to report?"

Sekai scowled. "I've already written and sent up a report, why don't you go read that?"

Chrom sighed. "Because if I stay in that palace any longer I will go crazy."

Sekai rolled his eyes. "Nothing to report really. Brigand and Risen attacks are down, and the villages are working in tandem with our own defense forces keeping the peace."

Chrom nodded. "Good. Anything else of note happen?"

Sekai thought to his conversation with Marth. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Chrom nodded again. "Good, good." Chrom sort of just stood there.

"Anything else I can help you with Chrom?"

"Sekai...you ever feel nervous?"

"Rarely. I try to stay prepared for any situation."

Chrom chuckled. "Always prepared. It's just this wedding is making me so nervous I can't-"

Sekai stood straight and turned to give Chrom a hard glare. "Chrom, if you are telling me NOW of all times that you are getting cold feet, I will beat you. And I don't know when I'll stop."

Chrom threw his hands up in the air. "No, it's not that, it's just...I suppose I never put much thought into marriage before, you know? I mean, I always knew it happened to two people who loved each other, but I guess I never really put much thought into what happens after."

Sekai nodded. "It's understandable. Life is going to change forever for you after tomorrow, and you must be worried you can't handle it, am I right?"

Chrom smiled. "Something like that I suppose. I'm just worried Olivia won't be happy."

Sekai shook his head. "She's rushing into this just like you are Chrom. She wouldn't do that if she had any doubts."

"I guess, but I'm worried she doesn't fully understand what she will need to do."

Sekai sighed. "Chrom, you and Olivia have quickly become two of the most foolish people I have ever met. And if there is one thing I've learned from being with you people, Naga favors fools. Just keep doing what you two are doing, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Chrom laughed. "You'll never stop calling me that will you ya bastard?"

Sekai smiled. "So long as you act a fool you are a fool."

Chrom shook his head. "The boys are right, you do need a girlfriend."

Sekai groaned. "Please tell me you have not been speaking to Gaius and Stahl about me again."

Chrom began counting on his fingers. "And Vaike, Ricken, Kellam when I can see him, hells even Frederick-"

"The day I let Frederick tell me to relax is the day I burn my coat."

That made Chrom roar with Basilio like laughter. "Fair enough, hearing something like that from someone like him would infuriate someone."

Sekai merely nodded. Apparently having nothing more to say, Chrom turned to leave, but stopped just at the door.

"Oh, I've also heard you are taking Lissa to the wedding as a date? Is this true?"

It was true Sekai rarely got nervous, but even someone as calm and collected as he would get nervous in such a matter.

"W-why do you ask?"

Chrom gave a stern glare. "Because as her older brother, I don't want her hurt. So I'm telling you now, not as Exalt or your commanding officer, but as Lissa's older brother...treat her well."

Chrom then left the room, leaving Sekai standing there. After a moment, Sekai just shook his head and quietly laughed. Chrom was a fool at times, this was true, but Sekai had to admit the man could be quite the intimating fool when he wanted to be. Sekai then entered one of the smaller rooms in the bathing area so he could begin his bath.

.....

Sekai walked into his room, still toweling off his rather long hair. He was mildly surprised to see Maribelle waiting for him in his room.

"Good evening Maribelle, can I help you?" he said, tossing his wet towel into a bin he used for his dirty clothes.

Maribelle looked at him as if he was covered in dung. "Ugh Sekai, don't you know it is improper to address a lady in such dress?"

Sekai looked down. He was wearing his basic tunic, boots, pants, and gloves. He turned and gave Maribelle a mocking glare.

"Says the woman waiting in a man's room at night?"

Though it would hurt in the morning, Sekai had to admit that getting hit in the head with Maribelle's parasol was worth the reaction he got.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, recovering from his fit of laughter. "May I please inquire into what you are doing her ma'am?"

Maribelle gave him a look of utter irritation. "I'm here to drop off your suit. You do know how to put one on, correct?"

Sekai nodded. Maribelle then got up with a huff and began to leave, though not without giving Sekai a look of venom. Sekai sighed and quickly called out.

"Marribelle!"

She turned to regard him. "Yes?"

"I do want to thank you for your help with the suit, I'm certain it will look great. It is really appreciated."

Though she remained as curt as ever, her gaze did soften a little bit. "You are most welcome. Oh, I almost forgot," she pulled out some bottle that was green and walked over to hand it to him. "This is for you as well."

Sekai took the bottle hesitantly. "What is this?"

Maribelle began to radiate superiority. "It is hair gel."

"Hair...gel?"

"Yes, it is something we nobles use to help keep our hair prim and proper throughout the day. Just rub some in your hair and it will harden into whatever form you wish it to."

Sekai looked at the bottle like it contained a deadly poison. "Is it safe...you know, for hair?"

Maribelle smoldered at him. "I use it everyday, does that help?"

Not wanting to meet her parasol again, Sekai merely nodded an affirmative. Maribelle nodded and then left, shutting Sekai's door behind her. Sekai then sighed and put the bottle on the table near an ever increasing pile of unfinished paperwork. I'd best just sleep tonight, he thought.

And so he did.

.....

It was now the day of the wedding, and everything was chaos. Especially for Sekai.

"LORD SEKAI!!!! WHERE DO THESE FLOWERS GO!!!!!"

"LORD SEKAI, THE CARRIAGES HAVE ARRIVED, BUT TWO ARE MISSING!!!!!!"

"LORD SEKAI, THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!!!!!"

Okay, that last one did constitute an emergency, but for the most part it was just simple stuff. The flowers went where the flowers went, some braindead dolt miscounted the carriages, and Lord Byron would not shut up about "proper dress". Sekai resolved to introduce the man to the two Khans later.

Before long, Sekai had to escape to his room so he could get himself ready. Pulling off his cloak and hanging it on it's hangar, Sekai decided the first thing he would do is fix up his hair. The "hair gel" as they called it felt thick and oily, and made Sekai shiver in disgust. He ran it through is hair, eventually settling on using a comb to comb it backwards. A little strand resisted and rested over his forehead, but Sekai actually rather liked it. After washing his hands and waiting for a few moments to let the gel dry, he went to put on the suit.

And he had to admit, he kind of liked it.

The first thing he put on were the pants, which were hemmed to fit him perfectly. Maribelle must have stopped by the blacksmith to obtain his measurements. They were a stark black, but had deep purple hemlines. To go with them were some dress boots, just as black as the pants. Next came the long sleeved white shirt, followed by quickly tying a purple tie onto his neck. He quickly put on the purple vest, tightening it so that way it didn't just hang off of him. Next came the coat, which he buttoned up, taking a moment to admire the purple outlying edges on the sleeves. When Sekai looked in the mirror, he had to admit he rather liked the look, though he still felt naked without his coat. The only other problem was his normal gloves didn't really work well with the outfit, but he'd rather not have to take them off. As he was pondering what kind of excuse would best serve him, he accidentally kicked the bag the suit was in and saw something inside move. After examining, he saw some cufflinks and...a nice pair of dark dress gloves. He smiled as he began to pull of his normal gloves.

Maribelle really did think of everything.

.....

Sekai was now standing in the palace parlor, attempting to ignore the noblewoman who were attempting to converse with him. He had promised to meet Lissa in that spot, but was now wishing he'd instead offered to meet her at her room. He didn't have a problem with the noblewoman, but they would not stop pestering him over trivial things, like if he liked their dresses or what he liked to do in his time off. Despite Sekai's best attempts to brush the ladies off, that only seemed to make them stick to him more. Sekai was about to just give up and tell the noblewoman to leave him when he heard his name being called.

"Oh, Sekai!!!! Over here!!!"

Sekai turned and saw Lissa nearly running towards him, waving. Sekai excused himself and left to greet her, and was nearly floored at how...beautiful she looked.

For one, she had let her hair down. It fell to nearly her waist, and seemed to run as smooth as a river. She wore a gold dress with short sleeves, and a purple sash across her waist. Maribelle must have given her the dress, Sekai thought. He quickly realized he was staring and did a quick bow.

"Princess."

Lissa did a small curtsy. "You look very...handsome Sekai."

Sekai smiled. "And you look beautiful Lissa." The princess blushed, while Sekai held out his arm. "Shall we?" he said, smiling and eyes closed.

Lissa tentatively took the arm and let Sekai lead her into the main room, and she did take some satisfaction in the jealous looks of the noblewoman who had been converging around Sekai.

.....

Sekai was now standing with Chrom, Vaike, and Stahl at the front of the altar. After some mingling and conversations, the service was moved to a nearby chapel in Ylisstol. They had been waiting for nearly an hour while Olivia had been moved to the church and was getting ready, though Sekai theorized they wouldn't have to wait much longer. Right now the four man group was discussing Vaike's date, Lillith the tavern owner's daughter.

"So how did you get her to agree to be your date?" Stahl asked.

"I gave her some of the ol charm Teach is so famous for." Vaike proclaimed proudly.

"What, you mean you made her pity you?" Sekai asked, earning snickers from both Chrom and Stahl, whereas Vaike began to argue.

"Hey, the Vaike has NEVER gotten anything by PITY."

"Except some of our practice matches." Chrom stated. The group then laughed at that, while Vaike made a show of challenging Chrom to a spar. Sekai then turned to Chrom.

"Hey, where is Frederick? Shouldn't he be here as best man?"

Chrom groaned. "He is currently making sure Olivia is "well taken care of." She's not even married to me yet and he's doing everything for her."

Sekai smiled. "One of the family perks I take it, not having to lift a finger to do anything?"

Chrom grimaced. "Family curse more like it. But hey, maybe one day you'll understand." Sekai looked at Chrom confused before the prince continued. "Oh, and Sekai? Frederick will never really say it, but he's thankful you gave him the position of best man."

Sekai waved his hand. "He's known you far longer than I, and his speech would be more...respectful I should say."

Chrom chuckled. "You know, many of the nobles want to take off your head thanks to all of the insults you throw my way."

Sekai smiled. "What? And leave you with a bunch of kiss asses? You would never."

Chrom smiled. "To true my friend, to true."

On the bridal side, Olivia was getting ready for the ceremony. Lissa, Sumia, and Cordelia were all acting as bridemaids, while Basilio was waiting somewhere nearby, having volunteered to give Olivia away. Everything was going normally, so of course Olivia was to nervous to leave the room.

"Oh come on Olivia, you look positively GORGEOUS!!!!!! What's the problem?" Lissa stated.

"W-well, it's just there are so many people and w-well, ummmm..."

"What?" Sumia asked.

"What if they don't...like me?"

The three bridesmaids looked confused. Sumia began to speak.

"What do you mean?"

Olivia nearly began to cry. "The nobles already don't like me, and I'm worried that when I go out there I won't be good enough for them OR Chrom."

Cordelia spoke. "Who cares what the blasted nobles think. Olivia, do you love Chrom?"

Olivia sniffed as she nodded her head. "Yes, of course."

"Then what does it matter what anyone else thinks. This is your day, not theirs, and if they aren't happy then they can blow it out their ass...err, pardon my terminology."

The other girls laughed though, leaving an embarrassed Cordelia. Lissa then spoke up.

"Cordelia is right Olivia. You and my brother are getting married, whether those stuffy nobles like it or not. And hey, if anyone gives you trouble, just come and let your new big sister know and she'll settle em straight for you." Lissa lightly pounded her chest.

"Thank you Lissa," Olivia giggled. "But aren't I older than you?"

Lissa began to throw a minor tantrum when they heard a knock on the door. After quickly covering up Olivia, since it was considered bad luck for her to be seen by anyone other than her bridesmaids before the ceremony, Lissa quickly opened the door to find Frederick waiting.

"Yes Frederick?" the princess asked.

"I am just making sure everything is going all right."

"We are just fine Frederick, we will only be a few more minutes, go and make sure your best man speech is ready."

"Of course it is Milady, and I have two copies of it on me just in case."

Lissa rolled her eyes. Of course he did. "All right, well we don't need you, so just please leave."

Lissa closed the door before the man could respond. Lissa turned around and sighed. As she began heading back to check on Olivia though, the bride to be appeared with everyone else in tow.

"It's time." Sumia said.

.....

Everyone had gone quiet for the ceremony. The girls had filed in and taken their places, and Chrom and his men stood in theirs. Eventually the pianist began to play, and Nowi came skipping along, throwing what Sekai could only assume what was once a field of flowers over everyone. Then Olivia herself appeared, her arm wrapped around Basilio's, who was, as Sekai had promised, in his shiniest armor. Though he was a full two heads taller than her and looked just as ready to go into battle, all eyes were on the beautiful pink haired bride as she was being led to the altar. Once Basilio dropped her off and took his seat, Libra cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony, under the blessing of Naga herself. These two have sworn to love each other in sickness and health, to stand fast against any and all troubles that arise before them, and to be partners not just in life, but in all things. They have both written vows that they shall now share with each other. First shall be the groom."

The room remained silent as Chrom cleared his throat.

"Olivia, when I first saw you I thought you to be Lady Naga yourself in her beauty. I will readily admit after the death of my sister Emmeryn, I was not the most...approachable of people, yet you approached me the same. You spent that time trying to make me feel better, and if not for you or Sekai, I doubt I would have been able to pull through and defeat Gangrel the way I did. In the short time I have known you, you have proven yourself to be a charming and loving woman, who does everything she can for others despite the discomfort it makes you feel. You go into battle afraid for your life so you can help others, and dance for people despite fear of their stares. You say you are nothing special, but to me you are the most perfect woman in the world, and I promise to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives."

Libra nodded, then turned to Olivia who was fighting back tears. "And the bride?"

Olivia showed a rare time of strength, and was able to say her vows clearly.

"Chrom, when I first laid eyes on you I couldn't believe it. I'd heard all the rumors about Prince Chrom, but seeing the man in person was awe inspiring. You were everything I'd heard about, strong, handsome, resilient. To even be near you made me feel better about myself. I knew from that moment that I loved you, but could have never dreamed you'd one day love me back. When you proposed to me, I can honestly say it was the happiest moment of my life. I'm still not sure if I'm ready to be the queen or wife you expect of me, but I know that I love you and will always strive to be."

Libra smiled at the two and then turned back to the crowd.

"Such love and devotion these two share. Now, if there are no objections to this union..."

Sekai noted that if anyone did have any objections, the glares both Basilio and Flavia were drilling into them quickly crushed anyone who might have voiced them. Libra continued.

"Then if there are no objections, I now pronounce these two husband and wife. Chrom, you may kiss your new bride."

And kiss they did.

.....

The reception wasn't anything special.

After the ceremony, everyone who was invited had moved back to the palace. Everyone was now milling about, stretching their legs after having to listen to Frederick's rather long speech about Chrom. The band was getting into position, and Sekai found himself drinking some very nice herbal tea. He heard an annoyed grunt behind him, and turned to find Tharja, who was in a low cut black dress.

"Finally found you." she purred.

"I didn't realize you were looking for me."

"Just wanting to find some...company during this event."

"Surely I am not the only person you think is good enough?"

"I do."

Sekai sighed. "Well I regret to inform you that I have come here with Lissa, and plan on spending most of the night with her, it is only fair since I invited her after all."

Tharja gave him a cold glare. "You invited her?"

Sekai nodded. "She needed a date as did I, and I wished to spend some quality time with her, she is a dear friend you know."

Tharja remained unconvinced. "Is that really the reason?"

Sekai smiled. "Would I lie Tharja?"

She huffed and turned around to leave, but Sekai did call out. "Oh, and Tharja?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Though I am spending this night with Lissa, that isn't to say I don't mind doing a few dances with other partners."

Tharja didn't say anything and turned to leave, though Sekai did not she nearly seemed to skip away. At least she won't do anything to Lissa, Sekai thought. Speaking of which, he turned around and searched the room, finally noticing her being talked to by some other noble. As Sekai walked over, he couldn't help feel a burning in his chest, though from what he had no clue.

As he approached the two, he heard the conversation going on.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a date."

"Who, that Plegian? Come Princess, surely it would be better if you were with one of your own countrymen."

"Hey, that "Plegian" helped SAVE this country."

"Probably part of an elaborate plot to destroy it. I mean, was it not HIS failed plan that led to Lady Emmeryn's death? Surely you do not place your trust in that failure, do you?"

Lissa looked positively ready to burst. Sekai quickly swooped in to diffuse the situation, giving the noble a glare that Sekai was told could send Risen running.

"I believe the lady told you no sir, unless you have a problem with me?"

The nobleman chewed his words over, but Sekai's glare plus the scathing look Lissa gave him made the man scoff and walk away. Sekai turned to Lissa.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

Lissa now gave him a scathing look. "YOUR sorry? It should be that...that...THING that is sorry. How dare he speak of you like that, as if he could do any better, why I have a mind to-"

"Princess," Sekai said, attempting to calm her down. "Thank you, but don't worry about it. This isn't the first time I've been hounded because of my past origins. I learned long ago not to care what others think of me, and instead focus on what those who matter think."

"Those who matter?" Lissa said inquisitively.

"Well, people like you for instance. Thank you for the vote of confidence by the way." He smiled, not noticing how Lissa's face suddenly became very red.

The band then began to play, starting the opening number. Sekai took Lissa's hand and gently led her to the dance floor, where they watched Chrom and Olivia do the first dance. Once the second one started up, Sekai took Lissa out and, after bowing to each other, began their own dancing process. Lissa began asking questions again about Sekai's past.

"So you were raised by an old soldier correct?"

"Yes, his name was Ron'Shin, he had retired to Ylisse long ago so he could study this countries culture."

"Well, how did you two meet?"

"By chance really. My mother was sick at the time, and I was having trouble raising gold to buy her medicine. I had run out of things to sell and was desperate, so when I saw an old man walking alone on the road I...took the chance."

Lissa gasped. "You tried to ROB him?"

Sekai nodded solemnly. "Not my proudest moment, but I was a young child at the time who was in a panic. Needless to say, I underestimated my target, and he quickly subdued me. He threatened to turn me in, but once I told him of my sick mother he took pity on us and took us in."

"He just took you two in?"

Sekai nodded. "Well, I did some work for him and ran errands, but he paid for my mother's treatment and began to educate me in matters such as math and tactics."

"He taught you tactics at THAT early age?"

Sekai smiled. "He wanted someone to carry on his legacy, and quickly found me to be a prodigy. After my mother died, he took me in and raised me as his own. From him I learned swordplay, tactics, cooking, and so many other things."

"Wow, he sounds like a great man."

Sekai grew somber. "He was."

Lissa gasped. 'You mean he..."

Sekai nodded his head. "Four years ago. Died of old age from what the doctors could tell."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He lived a happy life, and died a peaceful death."

Lissa nodded. "So, what did you do after he...you know..."

"Well, after the funeral, I found myself the sole inheritor of all his possessions. Most of the things I sold, such as his house and land. Other things I kept, such as his books and sword."

"You have his sword?"

"Yes, though it is damaged and I'm afraid if I use it it could break. I was planning on taking it to Chon'Sin and having it repaired one day."

"Well, sorry for bringing up something like that."

Sekai chuckled. "Don't be, speaking of the people we care for keeps them close to our hearts, even if they have passed."

Lissa nodded, and then the song ended. Lissa and Sekai gave each other another bow.

The rest of the night passed without incident. Sekai danced with Lissa some more, along with Tharja, Sumia, and even Cordelia a few times. He talked with the Sheperds and convesed with some of the few nobles whom he liked and who liked him. Eventually the night grew late and Lissa started yawning, and after escorting her back to her room and saying good night, Sekai returned to his own room.

.....

Sekai entered his room, a towel draped over his shoulders. He had just finished bathing and his hair was back to normal. Sekai thought of going to bed, but his recent talk with Lissa about Ron'Shin had made memories well up. Sekai walked over to a chest he kept locked near his bed. Fishing out the key from it's hiding place in a hallowed out book, Sekai unlocked it and pulled out some of the few mementos he'd decided to keep.

There was the book he'd been read and had read hundreds of times, detailing the legend of a Chon'Sin soldier who had fought ten thousand enemies and did not suffer a single scratch thanks to tricking the evil war master into positioning all of his troops in the way of a dam, and once they were in position the soldier destroyed the dam, washing away the evil forces.

Next came the old chess board. Sekai had faced his adoptive father many a times on this board, and had slowly but surely clawed his way up to the point where he won most of the matches they played. It was unique in that the board's pieces also had four rounded pebbles along with the normal pieces. The pebbles would serve as "mountains", meaning the players would have to play around them. It made the game not only far more difficult, but far more entertaining to play.

Finally, Sekai found the blade he was looking for. It was old, the handle having worn away over the years. Instead of being colored or engraved, the handle instead had a simple cloth tied around it. It's scabbard was more intricately designed, depicting what Sekai could only assume was a fierce battle between two swordsmen. Ron'Shin had told him how the entire battle showed the same sword in the hand of different owners, and was supposed to remind soldiers that though they were the blade's masters, the scabbard was the blade's only home. Sekai had never fully understood the story, but Ron'Shin always laughed when Sekai questioned it, telling him he would understand one day.

Sekai shook his head and smiled at the fond memories he'd had with the old man. He had been what Sekai always thought a father would be, kind but strict, demanding but caring. If Sekai made a mistake, he would only help Sekai understand what he did wrong. When Sekai did do something bad, such as getting in fights, he punished Sekai by making him do extra exercise or not allowing him to read or play chess. Yes, Sekai smiled to himself, he truly was a great father.

Looking at the keepsakes, Sekai put them all back carefully, then locked the trunk again. He knew what Ron'Shin would say at a time like this. "A man who dreams while he has work to do should neither dream nor work." And if that pile of paperwork on Sekai's desk meant anything, it meant Sekai had a lot of work to do. Smiling one last time at the trunk, Sekai extinguished his candle, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I romance?  
> This chapter was a nightmare, mainly because the only romance stuff I know how to write is so cheesy even mice are like "Dude, back the hell up there." I'm pretty happy though, I mean, it may be sappy and stupid, but it's MY sappy and stupid. I tried to make this chapter all about Chrom and Olivia, though I did throw in that all to adorkable Sekai and Lissa thing I got going on. We also got to meet Gerome this chapter, and anyone who didn't know who he was either needs to replay the game since they must have forgot him or actually play the game and stop reading fanfiction about it. It will only confuse you boys and girls. I also explored a tidbit of Sekai's backstory, which I will continue to bring up here and there. This is all mainly leading up to Sekai's relationship with Owain, so look forward to that. So let's see, what am I doing next...I think I'm going to begin the whole Lissa becoming a Sage bit, and see if I can't bring some more focus onto the children. I want to imagine the Plegian war being Sekai opening up as a person, and then meeting the children helps turn him into that lovable hero we all know is buried deep inside under all the snark. Though I promise, the snark will never end. I'm also going to take this time to tell you all I really appreciate the support being shown, it warms my heart to reread some of the comments, and I'm always happy to see my hits go up, even by a number. Thanks for all the support, and I hope I continue to entertain.  
> **Also, almost forgot, that whole beating line with Sekai and Chrom? Yeah, I fully credit that to Team Four Star from episode 10 part 1 of DBZ Abridged. Rewatched Season 1 today and forgot how funny I found that line, and the conversation was just so perfect that I had to put that line in. So if you found it funny, watch what TFS does with the rest of DBZ Abridged, you will NOT be disappointed, those guys are funny.


	15. Magical Lessons

Sekai didn't know what to write.

The day after the wedding, Basilio had given him a plain journal with a simple leather cover and strap.

"It's so you can write your own book on tactics." The Khan had said.

Sekai personally felt he didn't have anything to give. Most of his knowledge he'd gleaned from books he'd read, or situations he had taken part of. He held no distinct style, nor could he think of any nuggets of wisdom he could give. Despite everyone telling him he was a master tactician, Sekai understood it was mainly luck and the skills of the Sheperds that had won their battles. But Sekai knew he had to write something since Basilio had said he'd be checking up on his progress, and he didn't want to seem ungrateful. He had gotten as far as what he would title the book.

A Sheperd's Tactics

Nice and simple, much like it's author, but as for the rest he had no clue. Even looking back through some of his collection he found most tactician's strangely enough began their books the same way, promising to teach people how to win wars and battles. Sekai didn't want to promise something like that, he felt it would be to huge of a promise that he wouldn't be able to deliver. He sighed and began to run his hand through his hair in frustration when he heard a knock at the door. Surprised at the interruption, considering it was close to midnight from what Sekai could tell, he opened the door to find Gaius standing there, sucking on a peppermint.

"Yo Bubbles, burnin that midnight oil?"

"Good evening Gaius, may I ask why you are visiting at this time of the night?"

The thief fidgeted. "What? Can't a guy just want to visit his best pal?"

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "Not at midnight he can't. What did you do?"

Gaius threw his hand up to his chest in mock insult. "What did I do? Why, you make it sound as if I'm some common criminal."

Sekai shook his head. "I am not going to glorify that with a response." he stepped aside. "Well, come on in, might as well discuss what you want to discuss in private."

The thief nodded and walked in. And promptly tripped over a pile of books.

"DAMMIT!!!! Are you ever going to clean this place up?"

Sekai scoffed. "I make sure to wash the walls and dust the place three times a week thank you."

Gaius groaned. "I am not getting into this, look...I need your help..."

"With what?"

"Well..." Gaius pulled out a ring.

"...Gaius, this had better not be what I think it is..."

Gaius freaked out. "NO NO NO!!!! I want your help in proposing to Cordelia!!!"

Sekai groaned. "Why?"

"Cause I heard you helped Blue propose to Olivia..."

"I told him to man up and just ask her, what makes you people think I'm a matchmaker?"

"Look, can you help or not?"

Sekai sighed. "I'm gonna have to be like Anna and start charging...look, how do you want to propose to her?"

Gaius pondered that thought. "I...want to make it memorable. Something she would never forget. I was thinking of filling a fountain with fudge, but that would take to long and be such a waste..."

"No, not how YOU'D want to be proposed, just...look, how does Cordelia make you feel?"

"Like the richest of chocolates. I've never met a woman before her who made me want to settle down and have a family. If I had to choose between her or sweets for the rest of my life, I'd choose her every time."

Sekai nodded. "Then that's how you propose."

Gaius looked shocked. "Huh?"

Sekai moved over to sit back in his chair. "Tell her all that stuff. Cordelia doesn't strike me as the type of woman to worry about whether or not the scenery is perfect, but the sustenance. Make her understand you want nothing more than to be with her, and I doubt she'd say no."

Gaius stood there for a second before nodding his head in determination. "You're right Bubbles."

Sekai scoffed. "I have a tendency to be. Now get out of here before I vomit from the situation."

Gaius laughed. "Have fun cleaning THAT up...and Sekai?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

"Just tell anyone else who asks that I'm NOT doing this for everyone who asks."

Gaius laughed, and with a farewell wave, left the room. Sekai groaned as he pondered his new found fate of being the matchmaker in the Sheperds, though he was happy for everyone who had found someone. He had no doubt Cordelia would say yes, since in the past couple of weeks since the wedding he'd found her asking him where Gaius was more and more. Seeing everyone get together though made Sekai ponder his own future. Would Sekai ever meet a girl, fall in love, and start his own family? He had to admit the prospect sounded appealing but...

Sekai lifted up his right hand and stared at where the Mark of Grima was, concealed by his glove.

Sekai sighed as he put his hand back down. No, he could never let such a thing happen. He was now the last living member of his family line, the last of those who had Grima's power within them. Once he died, Grima would no longer be able to enter the world. It would not only be a disservice to the world, but also to any children he'd have, who would surely carry on Grima. No, if Sekai truly wanted to rid the world of Grima's threat once and for all, then'd he'd have to be alone.

And alone he'd stay.

.....

Early the next morning, Lissa was currently conversing with Maribelle over a cup of lemon tea.

"So darling, how have these weeks treated you?" Maribelle said as she poured out some tea for the two.

"Oh, ya know, same old same old." Lissa cheerfully replied.

"Really?" Maribelle questioned. "Nothing new? No change in...relationships?"

Lissa slightly blushed. "W-well...no."

Maribelle gave a soft glare at her friend. "What, you mean you've spent all this time with Sekai and he still hasn't proposed?"

Now Lissa was red. "Pr-proposed!? NO!!! I mean, not that I would mind but..."

Maribelle sighed. "Lissa, darling, what all have you done with Sekai?"

Lissa put her finger to her chin while she pondered that one. "Ummmm, I've talked to him a couple times after practice, and I sometimes brought him his food."

Maribelle stared dumbfounded. "That's it?"

Lissa nodded hesitantly. Maribelle groaned and put her hand to her forehead.

"Darling, that won't do a thing. At most that has made you a little better in his eyes. I thought I explained you must go on the offensive with this one."

Lissa began pushing her index fingers together. "W-well, I mean...I initiate most of the conversations we have."

Maribelle scowled. "And how long do these conversations last?"

"Ummm, five or seven minutes?"

"And how many "five or seven minutes" of conversation do you think Sekai has per day?"

Lissa grumbled to herself, while Maribelle sighed.

"Alright, so we need to get you some quality time with our dear tactician. Luckily, I know JUST what to do."

Lissa looked up, puzzled at the devilish grin on Maribelle's face.

.....

Sekai was currently filling out paperwork, which had quickly become the norm for him. It wasn't that he had a problem doing it, it was simple and relaxing and he didn't have to deal with people, but even the most relaxing of tasks quickly became tedious. Assign this unit there, move this unit here, put him in charge, remove him from position, it all became very, very predictable. It also didn't help he was having to constantly fix issues the nobles brought into things, such as how one noble had currently used his position to have his son placed in charge of a unit, but now that same son was filling out paperwork to have more money sent so he could "raise the morale of his troops through entertainment". Sekai now had to fill out three forms to prevent the request being accepted. It wasn't that Sekai had a problem with the soldiers having fun, but they were one of the units assigned near the capitol. The men could go home to their wives and families every day, so they didn't need...entertainment. It was just some noble who didn't know any better trying to recapture his life of luxury. Sekai resolved that after this batch, he would fill out the correct amount to have the nobleman moved to another position where he could do less harm. Just as Sekai began that process though, he heard a knock on the door.

Fighting back a wave of irritation, Sekai stood up and moved to open the door. He was surprised to open the door and finding Lissa on the other side. He also noticed she was holding a spell tome.

"Heya Sekai, what you doing?"

Sekai stared at her for a second. "Just some paperwork, same thing I'm always doing these days."

Lissa giggled. "You must enjoy it or else you wouldn't do it all the time."

Sekai scoffed. "Work is work, it's either this or go back to travelling."

Lissa went real quiet. "Would...would you go back out there on your own?"

Sekai pondered that one. After a while he spoke. "Probably, I mean, it's not like I haven't enjoyed being a part of this, but I was brought on as a tactician. Ylisse isn't at war, and you guys don't need huge strategies to take down bandits. So if I wasn't really needed, then yeah, I'd probably pack my bag and leave. Though I'd visit every now and again."

Lissa was really quiet. Then she started mumbling.

"What was that Lissa?" Sekai asked.

"...rk."

"Excuse me?"

"...ig...erk."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

This time she screamed it. "YOU BIG JERK!!!!!!" Lissa then ran off crying, leaving both the tome she brought with her and a suitably confused Sekai.

Sekai stood there for a moment, wondering what had happened. What did he do to provoke THAT reaction? Looking down, he picked up the spell tome she had brought with her and noticed a slip of paper fall out. Picking it up, he noticed it was a request for promotion. Looking to the book and back, Sekai could figure out Lissa wanted to learn how to do combat magic, but still couldn't figure out why she ran off crying. Figuring it would be best to find her before word spread the princess had ran out of his room crying, Sekai quickly grabbed his coat and went off to find the wayward princess.

.....

Lissa was currently crying to herself under a tree in one of the courtyards, not far from the barracks.

Stupid stupid stupid head, she thought to herself. She couldn't believe Sekai was so nonchalant about leaving. It was almost as if he didn't care about any of them. Not about Chrom, or Frederick, or Maribelle, or...

Her.

She knew it was foolish of her, but she couldn't help but be upset at the idea of him just up and leaving not only her, but everyone so easily. As she was sniffing, she heard a twig crack and when she looked over she saw Sekai standing there.

"You didn't get very far." he said smirking.

Though she was happy he had chased her, her current anger prevented her from speaking, so she just turned her face away in a huff from him. She heard him sigh, then heard him groan a tiny bit. When she looked over, she saw he had taken a seat near him.

"So you mind telling me why you are suddenly so angry?"

Lissa kept pouting, refusing to answer.

Sekai sighed. "All right, one way conversation it is. Was it something in my room?"

Lissa shook her head.

"Hmmmm, but it had to have happened in my room...was it something I said or did?"

Lissa gave a small nod.

"Now were getting somewhere...hmmmmm..." Sekai pondered to the conversation he had with Lissa. Realization set in only a few moments later. "Are you angry because I said I'd leave?"

Lissa began crying again. "You just seem *sob* so...so...OKAY with it." Tears were starting to flow again. "It's like you'd have no problem just LEAVING!!!!"

Sekai reached out and started rubbing her shoulder. "Shh, shhhhhhh, Lissa...whoever said I wouldn't?"

Lissa looked at him shocked. "But you said..."

Sekai smiled. "That if I wasn't needed here. Lissa, you have to understand...I don't want to be a burden. I mean, here I am, taking your money, eating your food. I'm being given pretty much anything I want or need, and it's all because I'm signing a few dotted lines. I know that you guys would give it to me even if I wasn't doing work for you, and for that I am grateful, but...I don't want to be a bother. If I wasn't needed, I wouldn't drain your resources or that of Ylisse's. That doesn't mean I'd want to leave, but if I'm not needed I won't be a bother."

"So you DON'T want to leave?"

Sekai smiled sheepishly. "Strange as it is for me to say, you guys are like family. It would certainly be less interesting without you, that's for sure."

Lissa giggled, feeling a bit better but... "There is one thing your wrong about..."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"We'd NEVER consider you a burden Sekai. You're our friend, and that will never change."

Sekai chuckled. "You and Chrom are DEFINITELY related."

Lissa laughed, and breathed an inward sigh of relief. Sekai didn't want to leave, and he did care for them all. And her.

"Lissa?"

"Hmmm?"

"You also left these when you ran out." He handed her the tome and paper.

"Oh, right..." Lissa felt a little embarrassed about that.

"Want to tell me why you want to suddenly start doing magic?"

Lissa started to stutter. "We-well, because of Gangrel."

"Gangrel?"

"During your guys's fight with him, all I could do was stand and watch. I want to help in fights, you know, help protect you."

"Protect ME?"

Lissa went very red. "ANDCHROMANDEVERYONEELSE!!!!!!"

Sekai raised his eyebrow, but left the subject alone. "Well, training for magic requires a teacher, and there are very few who would have the time to give lessons."

Lissa felt disappointment wash over her. "Of course."

"So I'm going to need you to pay strict attention."

Lissa looked up, shock on her face. "Huh?"

Sekai smiled. "Well, I won't have much time to teach you, so we'll have to make it count."

"B-but that's what I-"

"Wanted to happen?"

Lissa nodded.

Sekai chuckled. "I figured, something like this you could have easily sent to me in with the normal piles. My question is, why do you want ME of all people to teach you?"

Lissa became very nervous. "Well, because ummmm...I know you better, so I thought it would be less...awkward?"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, I mean, can you imagine if some old, musty guy were to teach me? You'd make it so much more FUN!!!!"

Sekai scoffed. "Learning magic isn't supposed to be "fun". But I must admit, you would probably learn faster from some one your more comfortable with."

Lissa perked up. "So you'll..."

Sekai nodded. "Tomorrow, early morning. Bring a wind tome with you."

Lissa squealed in delight and hugged Sekai. "OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!"

Sekai began choking under the force of her hug. "Agh...Lissa..."

Lissa realized what she was doing and let go. "Oh, heh heh...oops. Sorry Sekai..."

Sekai rubbed his neck. "Maybe I should have you learn how to use a weapon, such strength is...scary."

Lissa giggled. "What, and risk giving me a scratch?"

Sekai chuckled. "And then have the entire halidom after my head? Yeah, we'll stick with magic. Tomorrow then?"

Lissa nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow."

.....

The following day at early morning, Sekai was simply reading a book. He was waiting for Lissa, though he wasn't expecting her to arrive soon. The whole palace knew of Lissa's tendency to sleep in till late morning or even sometimes early afternoon. Sekai figured this wouldn't be any different, which was why he had asked her to come early morning so he could have an excuse not to do paperwork. It had been a while, and he wanted time to read a nice book.

He didn't expect Lissa to actually show up on time.

"HEY SEKAI!!!!" she called out, jolting him out of his story. She wasn't in her normal dress and had instead put on simple training gear. "I'm ready to learn."

Sekai had to fight back a laugh. "Yes yes, of course you are...may I ask why you are dressed like were about to spar?"

Lissa looked puzzled. "Aren't you going to teach me how to use magic in combat?"

Sekai couldn't help but laugh, leaving a flustered and annoyed looking Lissa. "I'm sorry, heheh, really. But really?"

"But isn't that what you planned on teaching me?"

"Of course, but first you have to learn the basics. You wouldn't jump into a lake if you didn't know the basics of swimming would you?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Good. Now, let's get started shall we?" Sekai motioned towards a spot he'd already cleared and set up. Lissa followed him, a green wind tome in hand. Once they reached the spot, a simple patch of courtyard with two stones meant to be used as seats, he sat down and motioned for Lissa to take her own seat, which she did.

"Now, to start things off, what do you know of magic?"

Lissa pondered that one before responding. "Welll, I do know magic is natural energy. Also, while evryone has magic energy within them, most don't have enough to properly wield it."

Sekai nodded. "Correct. Each person's natural supply is unique. This also adds to the power of a spell fired, so if two people were to fire the same type of spell, say a wind spell, the results would be different."

"So whoever has more energy is stronger?"

Sekai pursed his lips. "Not exactly. The more energy you have means the more you can use a tome before you exhaust your own magical supply."

Lissa tilted her head. "Exhaust the magical supply?" 

Sekai nodded. "Like a well. You dig into your own supply to help amplify your magical power, but you only have a finite amount."

Lissa stared at him, obviously still confused. Sekai sighed. He was not cut out for teaching.

"Basically, each person can only use tomes a certain amount of times. One person may be able to use say, five and a half tomes, whereas another could use seven. The trick is figuring out how much energy you can use, and monitoring it so you don't risk over exhausting yourself."

Lissa nodded. "So is that what were going to do, see how far my "magical supply" is?"

Sekai shook his head. "First we are going to make sure you can wield tomes properly."

Lissa looked indignant. "Hey, I can use staffs just fine. What is the difference between those and books?"

Sekai raised his index finger and pointed it at Lissa. "A staff is very different from a tome. While it is true both tomes and staffs are items used to focus magic, their methods are different. A staff, you focus your magic at a certain point, say with a healing staff you point it at an injury and the magic begins to mend. A tome though, you take the magic into you, using yourself to focus the energy, mixing it with your own natural supply. That is why you can use as many staffs as you want without risking exhausting yourself, whereas tomes take little bits from you each time you use it. So, we are going to start with your control." He pointed at the wind tome Lissa was carrying. "Take the book and open it. Don't do anything else." Lissa did as he instructed, and Sekai pulled out his own wind tome. "Now, focus on the book. Read the writing, pick a word and stare, melt away everything but the book." Lissa was staring at the book, which had now started to glow with an ethereal green aura. "Good, you've activated the book, now, try splitting your focus between the book and your palm. You want to try and create a pathway for the magic energies to travel from the book to your hand." For a few moments, nothing happened. Beads of sweat were appearing on Lissa's forehead. All of a sudden, the book started really shining, and started to shudder. Sekai quickly grabbed the book and shut it closed, holding it close to him against the violent shakes before the book finally shuddered and stilled, losing it's glow. Lissa, who had elicited a cry of surprise, now stared at Sekai.

"What did you do that for?"

Sekai panted, feeling his heart settle. "One of the things I forgot to mention is that you must be careful. Magic can be quite volatile if handled incorrectly. What you just witnessed was a tome beginning to overload. That happens when to much energy is being stored in the tome. Kind of like how a cup can only hold so much water, if to much energy is being drawn and stored forth, you risk having the tome explode in your face." Lissa's eyes popped open and she started to panic, but Sekai held up his hand. "Don't worry, the tome is fine and as am I. I had to wait for it to settle, for the magic to slowly recede back into the book. This kind of occurrence is common when one begins learning how to use tomes. I destroyed around three myself when I first started out."

Lissa nodded. "So does the type of magic affect the blast?"

Sekai nodded. "Yeah, that's why I've got us training with wind. At worst, we'll be winded and launched backwards if this thing goes, whereas a fire or thunder tome could prove a bit more...hazardous."

Lissa gulped. "So, what do we do now?"

Sekai opened up the book. "We try again."

The next couple of days ran pretty much the same. Lissa slowly but surely became better at controlling the magic, though they still couldn't get her to properly launch it as a blast. Every once in a while she'd be able to expel it, but it would quickly dissipate before hitting one of the targets they had set up. Sekai had been trying to help her keep it energized, but they had run into a brick wall. Sekai had heard of people being unable to fully launch the projectiles, but he'd never heard of how to fix it. Lissa had just failed to once again hit a target, barely causing it to sway in the wind, and Lissa was becoming understandably frustrated.

"Alright alright, just breathe Lissa, let's take a small break."

Lissa stomped over and sat down with a huff. Sekai couldn't help but chuckle at how childish the young princess was acting.

"What's so funny?" she grumbled.

Sekai smirked. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's worry about why you can't finalize this magic blast."

Lissa scoffed. "I don't know, maybe the tome is defective."

"I don't know, that would mean nearly one quarter of our wind tomes are defective."

Lissa scowled at him. "Then what do you think the problem is wise guy?"

Sekai pulled out an apple and began to eat it thoughtfully, the day's practice was making him hungry. He tossed Lissa an apple who also began to eat.

"Truth be told, I don't know. Tell me, what do you do when you attempt to cast the spell?"

"I focus on the spell like you said. I stare at what I'm trying to hit, and then when I fire it goes all pablooie."

Sekai nodded. "An accurate term as any I guess." But Sekai thought on what she had said. It was true she needed to focus to properly form the magic and launch it, so then why was it dissipating. It didn't make much sense. The more and more Sekai thought, the more the answer seemed to elude him. Wait. The more he tried, the farther away it got...

"Lissa?"

Lissa looked up. "Hmmmm?"

"Were going to try one more time, but this time I need you to just...calm yourself."

Lissa looked at him quizzically. "Huh?"

"Just calm your mind. Let it go blank. Focus on building the energy, but then let it go, don't throw just...push."

Lissa didn't seem to understand, but stood up and dusted herself off. She and Sekai resumed standing a few meters from the target. Lissa was concentrating on forming the magic, whereas Sekai stood behind her, giving advice and helping her stay calm.

"That's it Lissa, that's it. Don't think of anything but the magic coming from the book, into your arm and gathering."

Eventually a green orb started to form, swirling with energy.

"Good good, now just push it away. Don't try to aim or direct, just position and let fly."

He saw Lissa's eyes open and she jutted her hand forward. The orb launched and flew, nearing the target...

And then it veered off and hit a tree, blasting it apart and causing the tree to be launched a few feet into the air, landing in some bushes. Lissa looked shocked, and Sekai couldn't blame her. She definitely had power. Sekai laughed and clapped Lissa on the shoulder.

"Well done. We may need to work on that whole aim thing, but a few more practice blasts and you'll have it down."

Lissa laughed happily. "Thanks Sekai, couldn't have done it without you." She then hugged Sekai, which he awkwardly returned. This was strange for him, normally he hated close contact of any kind, but with Lissa it felt...okay. Lissa quickly realized what she was doing and let go. "Oh, sorry, know you hate being touched.

Sekai stared before shaking his head. "Don't worry, this is a situation to celebrate. In fact, you don't really need me for this stuff anymore."

Lissa looked saddened by this. "You mean you won't be teaching me anymore?"

Sekai nodded. "All you really need to do now is practice, and you don't need me hovering around you for that, I'd only get in the way."

Lissa gave him an apprehensive look. "So we are done hanging out together like this?"

Sekai was a little shocked at this. Did she think she needed a reason to talk? "Well, like I said, you don't need my help much more. But you do know my door is open if you have any questions or just want to, you know...talk."

Lissa looked a little relieved. "Well, okay, if I need any more help I'll ask. And Sekai...thanks." She quickly gave him one more hug, holding on for a few seconds longer than Sekai thought necessary, but then she quickly let go, turned away, and ran off. Sekai scratched his head in confusion before he turned to collect his things. There was a pile of paperwork calling him, and he didn't want to leave it waiting.

.....

It was later that night and Sekai had just put down his quill. Aside from the occasional bathroom and snack breaks, along with a bath, Sekai hadn't really left his desk. His eyes hurt from looking at the smaller letters, but thankfully he was done for the night. Sekai was getting ready for bed when his mind wandered to what he would have Lissa practice tomorrow. He then stopped with a start, realizing he had just told Lissa there would no longer be a need for their practices. The more he thought about it, the more it confused him as well. He had papers to sign, things to file, making sure the right people were in the right places, so why was his mind going to Lissa?

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. No matter what he tried to think of, the golden haired princess appeared. If he waged mock battles, Lissa was the face of his healers. His magic books reminded him of Lissa's smiling face whenever she succeeded at forming the magic. Lissa's smiling face. The thought made him smile, thinking of how her smile seemed to brighten the day. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile everyday.

Wait.

What was he thinking? But the more he thought it, the more it seemed true. He remembered the night of Chrom's wedding. Olivia in her white dress, Sumia in her purple, Cordelia in a fire red like her hair, even Tharja had worn a short, black dress. Yet none had seemed as radiant or beautiful as Lissa in her golden dress. He also remembered a burning feeling inside of him, seeing her with several nobles, in their arms. He had chalked it up to being annoyed at their obvious attempts to flirt with her, perhaps try and use her position to gain power. But the more he thought, the more he realized he just didn't like seeing other men holding her. He was jealous. But the only reason he would be jealous is if...

Is if...

Sekai looked at his gloved hand, where Grima's mark was located. He could feel his hand burning, and he clenched it so hard it started to hurt.

It wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Sorry this one took a while, but hey, better late than never. I guess this is when I tell you what is supposed to happen, if characters appear and what not, but I'd rather let that be a surprise. I will tell you that the confession will happen next chapter, and then maybe one or two chapters afterwards I'll begin the Valm arc. Anyways, I'll probably get started on this next chapter soon, so look forward to it in a few days. Should be up by Monday at the latest, but no promises. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and you all have a pleasant one.


	16. Follow Your Heart

It had been about a week since Sekai had finished his lessons with Lissa. About a week since he'd realized his...feelings for her as well.

Since then, Sekai had been avoiding Lissa has best as he could. He wasn't proud of it, but being in the same room as her filled him with such anger and hatred for himself. How could he have let this happen, why did he allow himself to grow so close to her. At first he tried to stop...loving her, but she made it so difficult, always smiling and laughing. Gods, how he loved that laugh. So now he was trying to distance himself from her, making up excuses to have to go out into the capitol early morning, not returning till late at night. If he had to stay at the palace he'd try to stay away from Lissa. He felt like a coward, but he was worried that he'd eventually go mad. Why did he have to be Grima's vessel? Why did he have to fall in love, with all people, Lissa, who held Naga's blood?

Why did life seem to only want to make him miserable?

So Sekai denied himself the presence of the woman he loved, hoping that if he stayed away from her that eventually these feelings would go away. It wasn't what he wanted, but the thought of her reaction to finding his mark, realizing what he was and the thought that she might reject him. The fear of that pain kept him on his path. Maybe one day he could forget her, but until then it would only hurt to be near her.

He shook his head as he settled down to do some paperwork. That should get Lissa out of his head for a few hours. Now, if he were to move the unit here...

.....

Lissa was currently having another tea time with Maribelle.

"I just don't understand it Maribelle, why is Sekai avoiding me all of a sudden?"

Maribelle scoffed. "It is quite suspicious is it not, his being gone in the morning and only returning at nights? Why, if I didn't know better I'd suspect our tactician of-"

Lissa shook her head, refusing to even think of that situation. "Sekai would never do something like that."

Maribelle narrowed her eyes. "What makes you so certain?"

"I...I...I just AM OKAY!!!" Lissa cried out.

Maribelle was unconvinced, but dropped the subject. "Yes, well that still leaves the question as to WHY he is avoiding you."

"Who is avoiding Lissa?"

Both girls turned to see Chrom who had walked in.

"CHROM, Don't just walk in!!!" Lissa shouted at him.

Chrom threw his hands up. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you girls something."

Maribelle crossed her arms. "And how may we help you milord?"

"Do you two know what is wrong with Sekai, he's acting...distant."

Lissa shifted in her seat while Maribelle crossed her arms. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Maribelle finally spoke.

"We don't know Milord, that was actually what we were trying to figure out ourselves."

Chrom nodded and motioned at an empty seat, and Lissa nodded, signifying to Chrom he could join the two.

"Alright, let's see what is wrong with our friend here." Chrom said as he sat down. "Now, do we know when he started acting this way?"

"Roughly one week ago, far as we can tell." Maribelle said.

Chrom nodded. "Alright, so what happened one week ago?"

Lissa fidgeted. She hadn't revealed to Chrom that Sekai had been giving her private lessons, and wasn't to keen on letting him know. But it was true that it had been once the lessons had ended Sekai had begun to seemingly avoid not just her, but almost everyone. He was distancing himself, and she couldn't figure out why. Chrom had noticed her fidgeting, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Achem, Lissa, do you know something?"

Lissa pursed her lips, she really didn't want Chrom to know, but if it helped figure out what was wrong with Sekai...

"Lissaaa?"

"Ohhhhhh, fine. Last week me and Sekai finished some magic lessons he was giving me."

Maribelle cleared her throat. "Achem, that would be Sekai and I darling." The two siblings gave her a small glare, but she just scoffed. "We should at least keep our grammar proper."

Chrom rolled his eyes, then turned to Lissa. "Why was Sekai teaching you magic?"

Lissa began pushing her index fingers together. "Because I wanted to learn how to be more useful in battle?"

Chrom rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn't want to deal with this right now. "We'll discuss that later. May I ask though why you wanted Sekai to teach you?"

"I may have wanted to get...closer to him..."

Chrom nodded in understanding. "Alright, so you finished some magic lessons. What happened after that?"

Lissa shook her head. "Nothing, he just told me if I ever needed help or wanted to talk, that his door was always open. But every time I go, I find it closed and no one inside."

Chrom stroked his chin. "That is strange, why say one thing and do another? Not like Sekai at all...was there anything else strange about his behavior?"

Lissa thought back, then she remembered the conversation they'd had about him leaving. The thought still made her chest ache.

"Before we started, Sekai mentioned that he'd leave if he felt he was no longer needed."

Chrom started up. "You don't think?"

Lissa was on the verge of tears. "I don't know, I told him he didn't have to leave, that we all wanted him here, but..."

Chrom stopped and calmed himself. Sekai may have had his issues, but Chrom had found out the man was a stickler for regulations and protocol. He could even give Frederick a run for his money in that Sekai had to have things done in a certain order. If Sekai were to try and leave, he would step down from his position as Grandmaster, which Chrom would deny. No, Sekai was distancing himself for another reason, but what could it be...

Then it hit Chrom.

Sekai had had a...troubled childhood, that Chrom knew. He'd kept it a secret because he saw no reason to divulge information on Sekai. He trusted him, so his past mattered very little to Chrom. But that didn't change the fact that Sekai had troubles getting close with others. And it was pretty easy to imagine that Sekai could be afraid of being close to others as well, and if he felt he was he would probably try to distance himself. But that still didn't change the fact that Sekai could have left at any point. No, it had to be something else. Chrom looked at Lissa, and it was then that he realized it. Sekai wasn't afraid of being close to others.

He was afraid of being close to someone in particular.

Chrom stood up, attracting confused glances from the two ladies.

"Chrom?" Lissa asked.

"What is Milord?" Maribelle said.

Chrom gave a determined glare. "I think I know what is wrong with Sekai, and I'm going to go handle it."

Without another word, he turned and left the room, leaving the two ladies to be very confused.

.....

Sekai was currently in his room. He didn't have a plausible excuse to go out to the capitol, and he was actually ahead of his paperwork. Deciding to use his newfound free time with a good book, he was currently laying on his bed, boots kicked off and coat hanging. He had picked a random book out of a pile given to him by Sumia, and he was now reading some book about a knight who had to rescue a princess from a tower. Basic as it was, he found the distraction quite enjoyable. The knight was just about to enter a dungeon to get a mystical sword when someone knocked on Sekai's door. He was wondering whether or not he should answer when whoever was on the other side decided they wanted to come in, regardless of whether or not he voiced his permission. He was mildly shocked to see Chrom walk in, who himself was wearing a look of irritation.

"Why didn't you answer me when I knocked?"

Sekai shrugged, turning his attention back to his book. "I've completed all of my work, so I just wanted to read a book. Sorry, didn't want to be disturbed."

Chrom scoffed. "And may I ask why you have been avoiding us this past week? And what you do when you go out into the capitol till late at night?"

"I've been busy doing my job. I'm taking inventory, talking to units to see how they are doing out in the field. I haven't been avoiding you guys, I've just been...busy."

Chrom clenched his jaw. It was a good excuse, but Chrom knew that wasn't the truth.

"And why do you not join the others for breakfast, lunch, or dinner? Everyone has noticed your sudden disappearance, and we want to know what is going on."

Sekai flipped a page. "Like I said, I've been busy. I eat in my room, trying to catch up on paperwork. I have succeeded, and am now taking a break and reading a book to relax."

"Then you wouldn't mind joining Lissa and I for dinner tonight?"

Sekai paused before responding. "Sorry, I can't tonight."

"Why?"

"I have things I should attend to."

"They will wait."

"They are quite important."

"What are they?"

"The Tenth Calvary Unit is on leave tonight, and I want to see how they are faring."

"They are fine."

Sekai gave Chrom a glare. "We don't know that."

Chrom returned the glare. "You have outfitted them, they are fine."

Sekai sighed. "Why don't we skip ahead to what this is really about Chrom."

"I want to see why you are suddenly avoiding your friends."

"I told you, I'm not avoid-"

"And I told you I don't believe that. Now answer Sekai. Why. Are you. Avoiding us?"

Sekai sighed. "I'm just trying to...keep my distance."

"From us? Or from someone in particular?"

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you were teaching Lissa magic."

"Yes, I never kept that fact a secret."

Chrom held up his hand. "I trust you knew what you were doing. I also know that you didn't start avoiding us all until AFTER you finished training with Lissa. Sekai...what are your feelings towards her?"

Sekai turned his head. "She is your sister and a good friend...nothing more."

Chrom sighed. "Listen Sekai, I want her, and you, to both be happy. If you have feelings for her, you need to act on them, or else you will only cause both her and you harm."

Sekai scoffed. "Even if I were to have feelings for someone, I don't hold the right to act on them."

This stunned Chrom, who could only manage a shocked "Wh-what?"

Sekai gave him a melancholic stare. "You know my background Chrom. My family has been leading the Grimleal for centuries, causing so much pain to millions. I am the last of my line, once I am gone my family is gone forever. With our family gone, the Grimleal lose a huge pillar in their organization, I mean, we are trained from BIRTH to lead the Grimleal, it'll be difficult to replace us. If I were to start a family Chrom, there's a chance that either the Grimleal would capture them at some point or they would go to the Grimleal themselves. No Chrom, I owe it to the world to remove my line. We have done enough damage."

Chrom nodded, then walked over to the bed. Sekai gave him a puzzled stare as Chrom looked down upon him.

Then Chrom punched him cleanly in the jaw.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!!!!" Chrom shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT!!!??"

Sekai gave him a shocked glance. Chrom rarely got angry.

"I have told you this many times, but it seems I will have to BEAT some SENSE into you. I have told you many times that your past matters little. It doesn't matter to me, it wouldn't matter to the Sheperds, and it should NOT matter to you. You are making yourself out into this martyr who feels he must be miserable in an attempt to atone for things he had no part in. Well I will NOT have it. You are MY Sheperd. My tactician. And my friend. If you truly feel your past is your burden, then I shall help you carry it. I promised you long ago that so long as I breathe, the Grimleal shall not harm you."

"But-" Sekai began, but Chrom would have none of it.

"But nothing. You know what I see when I look at you. I don't see someone who is guilty for crimes that have been committed over the ages, but a good man who was dealt a bad hand. Your past does not define you Sekai, and you shouldn't let it. You speak as if being alone is your fate, but let me tell you something. Fate is not written down, it is not a given but a choice. You decide your fate, no one else does. And if you feel that you can't attain your fate alone, then do not hesitate to ask me. We are two halves of the same whole you and I, and I will be DAMNED before I let you destroy yourself on some self righteous crusade. You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else, and nothing you say will convince me otherwise. So don't you let me hear you EVER say something like what you just did again, is that understood?"

Sekai scoffed. "You truly are a stubborn, ideological fool."

Chrom smiled. "Why do you think we are such good friends. You are an even more stubborn bastard ya know."

Sekai smiled, rubbing his tender jaw. "Please, at least I know when to quit. Also, have you been asking Basilio for advice, I mean, punching me? Really?"

Chrom chuckled. "He may have told me sometimes you need to beat your message into someone's head."

Sekai sighed. "Not the best of methods."

"But it worked. Now, be honest, what are your feelings towards Lissa?"

Sekai gritted his teeth, and for a moment Chrom thought he'd have to punch Sekai again, but then Sekai spoke.

"Lissa is...Lissa. I have never met another like her, someone who can make me laugh. She is kind and considerate of others, and I have only ever seen her angry at another person once. She never lets herself stay down, and she has a huge heart. She rushes into danger if she thinks she can help someone. She is a rare being, and I will admit that I feel a...closeness to her."

Chrom raised his eyebrow. "So you love her?"

Sekai stayed silent for a moment before he finally said. "...Yes."

Chrom nodded, and then reaching for a coin purse attached to his belt, he tossed it at Sekai who caught it in surprise.

"Go and buy her a ring," Chrom began. "And then tell her how you feel."

Sekai looked at him bewilderingly.

Chrom raised his hand. "I said before, you both deserve happiness. And don't even think of not doing this, I will drag you down there kicking and screaming myself if I have to."

Sekai scoffed. "I don't doubt it...and Chrom? Thanks."

Chrom nodded. "Anything for a friend." He then turned and left the room.

Sekai stood there for some time, just thinking. Chrom was right, he was letting his past anchor him. But didn't he have a duty to humanity to ensure Grima would never return? Sekai shook his head. No, the Grimleal would never stop trying to reawaken the slumbering dragon. Even if his family were to die out, the Grimleal would probably find a way. Besides, did he really deserve to be alone? But there was also the chance that Lissa could be hurt one day, the thought of which made him feel ice cold. Maybe it would be better if he just left. Disappear and spend the remainder of his life away from civilization. Chrom and the others would search for him of course, but Sekai had a talent for disappearing. He would never be found. Eventually they would give up and live their lives. Sekai stopped and thought of Lissa, smiling in the arms of another. That image burned his brain.

And that image helped Sekai make his choice.

Sekai moved to put on his coat and boots. It was the most selfish thing he could possibly do, but Sekai felt he deserved the right to make one. He had spent his whole life, building up walls to keep everyone out. Those years forged him, made him who he was, but Sekai was tired of being alone. He was happy here. He was happy to be Chrom's best friend. He was happy when he played cards or went out into town with the guys. And he was happy when he was with Lissa. Maybe this decision would be bad. Maybe it would bring disaster to others. But Sekai would find a way to stop it, to achieve the best result with the least casualties. He would find a way to both keep everyone safe and win.

After all, he always did.

.....

Sekai found himself uncharacteristically...nervous.

In truth, Sekai had never envisioned himself doing such a thing for anyone, let alone a princess. What kind of a ring does someone give a princess anyways? Do they only give a ring?

Sekai looked at the vast array of rings that were being sold. Most seemed pretty basic, with a gem or two in the middle. Other seemed outrageous, as Sekai looked at one that had a blue gen in it the size of a small rock. And the price for it could feed a group of soldiers three meals per day for a month. Sekai felt it to be a bit exuberant for his tastes, but proposing to a princess was no ordinary matter. So Sekai looked at all of the rings, gauging size of the rings and how much each one cost. But despite there being dozens, Sekai just couldn't find one that seemed to fit. This irritated Sekai since the store he was in was both known and marketed as the best ring shop in all of Ylisse, supposedly having the perfect ring for every couple. Just as Sekai was about to give up and try his luck at another shop though, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a man who looked a little couple of years his junior. He had short, spiky black hair and a sharp gaze that rivaled his own. The kid must have hailed form Chon'Sin since that seemed to be his style of both dress and weapon choice. Sekai felt his eyes drawn towards the sword. Something about both it and the kid seemed strangely...familiar, though Sekai couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

"Hello there sir, may I ask what you are doing?" The boy said.

Sekai blinked in surprise before responding. "I am attempting to buy a ring to propose to a girl, but it seems this store doesn't have the ring I need."

Sekai saw the store owner glare at him out of the corner of his eye, probably offended at the blow to his professional pride.

The boy merely nodded before beginning to talk. "I see, so what you need is the perfect ring."

Sekai nodded, and then the boy continued, picking up a silver ring with a red jewel inside of it.

"Then why not this one, the Ring of a Thousand Swords. Forged with the metal of over a thousand evil doers blades, the jewel was taken from the ring of an evil overlord who slaughtered thousands in his conquest for world domination."

Sekai could only stare at the kid in absolute confusion. What in all of the hells was he talking about? The kid quickly put the ring back, quickly picking up a gold ring with a series of blue jewels within it's perimeter.

"Or this, the ring of a once viscous pirate. Made with the gold he plundered off of ships, and infused with gems said to contain the tears of his victims, he wore it on every single raid he went on, until he was finally killed by a hero who ambushed him on a merchant ship."

Sekai had to stop him before he continued. "Ummmm, listen...uhhhh..."

The kid stopped. "Oh, how stupid of me, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Owain the Dark, son of heroes and scion of their noble blood. I am on a quest to contain the power coursing within me, lest my sword hand slaughter friend and foe alike."

All Sekai could think was that whoever this kids parents were, they no business being parents. What idiots raise a child like THAT?

"Yes, ummm...Owain. Tell me...what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Owain looked at him as if everything was normal.

Sekai sighed. "Never mind. Just, what are you doing?"

Owain smiled. "I am helping you to find a ring for your beloved. Surely one of these heroic rings is calling to you?"

"No."

Owain smiled even harder. "Then you just aren't looking hard enough. Here look at this one..." He pulled out a ring that looked like it had a carving of a wolf in it. Sekai rolled his eyes as Owain began to babble on about some "Wolf Master" or something when he saw something catch his eye. It was a strange ring, for while most of the rings in the shop were gold or silver, this one was black. It had three white gems, which Sekai recognized to be diamonds, in the center, forming what looked to be like a makeshift heart. Sekai felt oddly drawn to the ring, something which did not go unnoticed by Owain, who saw the ring and plucked it, holding it for Sekai to see.

"Ahhhh, the Hero's Ring. This ring was given to a woman by the greatest hero the world has ever seen. The diamonds symbolize his love for her, and there is truly no other ring like this in the world."

Despite the stupid story, Sekai had to admit that the ring was unique, and oddly it felt...perfect. As if it was waiting for him. He took the ring and held it, feeling it's weight. Funny how something so little suddenly felt so heavy. Sekai closed his hand around it, and knew he had found the perfect ring for the job. He went up to the shop keeper, who seemed pleased Sekai had indeed found the ring he was looking for. Sekai had just finished paying for the ring when Owain came back up to him.

"So, what are you going to engrave into the ring?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Sekai turned to look at him. "Engrave?"

The shop keeper spoke up. "Well, you are giving this to the girl you want to marry right? Well, put something on the ring, something that lets her know all of your feelings for her."

Sekai stopped and pondered. What should he put on the ring? It was true after all that this was something special, and he wanted to make sure that Lissa knew exactly what she meant to him. Sekai thought of several sentences, phrases, and words, but none seemed right. He thought of Lissa, and tried to think what it was about her he loved so much. Was it her antics? Her smile? Could it be her personality? Why did he love Lissa?

Then it hit him.

Smiling, Sekai wrote down on paper what he wanted to engrave on the ring and handed it to the shop keeper. The man stared at both the paper and Sekai, before he smiled, nodded, then went into the back room, saying the ring would be ready in an hour. Owain smiled, then turned to leave.

"Wait," Sekai said. "Don't you have to get your ring Owain?"

Owain turned and smiled at Sekai. "No, I'm not proposing to the girl I like just yet."

Sekai stared at him in confusion. "Then why did you come into the shop?"

"I saw you in the window, and thought you might need some help."

"You went into a store you had no business in, just to help a complete stranger?"

Owain paused for a second. "My father taught me to always help those in need."

Sekai stared at Owain before giving him a small smile. "Then your father should be proud of the son he raised."

Owain stared at him for a little, as if wrestling with something he wanted to say. Eventually, he just smiled. "Yeah, he is." He then turned and walked out of the door.

Sekai smiled, and then thought of having his own children. He began to wonder what he would want his son to act like, and smiled thinking he wouldn't mind if his son acted like Owain. Then he thought of Owain's strange...manner of speech and actions. Well, he thought, I could do without a son who did THAT.

An hour later, Sekai walked out of the shop, new ring in a pouch on his side. He was so busy wondering how he would word his proposal, he didn't notice Owain watching him from an alleyway. Owain smiled as he watched Sekai walk away, handling the ring his father had given to his mother. It was worn, but the ring still retained the dark coloring that made it unique, along with the diamonds that made it's heart symbol. He looked down, and his smile grew wider as he read the ring's inscription.

I Love Lissa.

.....

Lissa was currently in her room, slightly worried. Chrom had said he was going to "take care of" Sekai, but since Chrom had returned form THAT, apparently Sekai had left the castle. Chrom had reassured her all was well, but she couldn't escape her nagging feeling of worry. She wished Maribelle had stayed, but apparently she needed to speak with Donnel about something and had gone off to find him, leaving Lissa alone with her fears.

She was starting to worry that maybe Sekai had actually left when a maid knocked on her door.

"Princess Lissa, you have a visitor."

Lissa looked up in confusion. Who could be visiting her? "Who is it?"

"Lord Sekai ma'am."

Lissa felt her heart nearly stop. "S-send him in..." she stammered out.

A couple of seconds later Sekai walked in. He seemed normal, but Lissa noticed something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something definitely seemed strange with Sekai.

"H-hello Lissa."

"H-hey Sekai. What can I do for you?"

Sekai took a breath before responding. "Listen, I'm sure you've noticed I've been acting...distant for the past week."

Lissa nodded.

"Well, I think it's only fair you know why. See, my entire life I've been trying to avoid getting close to people. Even as a child I stayed away from the other kids, preferring my own company to that of others. I've never been good with attachments, and I suppose it's my natural defense to build walls up when I'm around other people."

"But what does that have to do with you avoiding us?" Lissa asked.

"Because I realized how close to you all I felt. I've never had this kind of relationship with anyone except for my mother and foster father. So when I realized exactly how close to you I was, I immediately withdrew into myself."

"Wait...close to...me?" Lissa asked, feeling a slight blush come onto her.

Sekai nodded. "Yes. Lissa...I've never met anyone like you before. You are always so happy and cheerful, you never let anything bring you down for to long. Your a loyal friend, and just as brave as Chrom is in battle. You try your hardest in everything, and just your mere presence makes me feel...happy." A small blush appeared on Sekai's face, but Lissa was to shocked to notice. What Sekai was saying almost sounded like a...like a confession. But that couldn't be what he was saying.

Could it?

Sekai continued. "So when I realized I felt this way, I was...scared. I thought if maybe I distanced myself, if I pushed you and everyone else away, the feelings would also go away. But that is silly and childish to think, and for that I apologize."

Lissa nodded, hoping against hope about what Sekai would say next.

Sekai pulled out the box holding the ring. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm done running, and I'm ready to face whatever comes my way. And I'd like it if you would face them with me." he opened the box, revealing the ring and eliciting a tearful gasp from Lissa. "Lissa...I love you, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" he went down on one knee and looked at her. Lissa could only stare in unbridled joy, and could not stop the tears from flowing. Seeing her cry, Sekai began to panic. "I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you cry. Listen, you can say no, it won't hurt my feelings." He started to get up, move away from her. Lissa quickly reached out, grabbed him by his collar.

And pulled him in for a kiss.

Sekai couldn't help but gasp in surprise, though he did feel a warmth enter his chest. After a few, perfect seconds, Lissa pulled away. "No you idiot, I'm so happy. I've been in love with you for so long."

Sekai could hardly believe what he was hearing, but then Lissa pulled him in for another kiss. They probably would have stayed like that for some time, if they weren't interrupted by someone coughing. They both looked up to see Chrom staring at them, a mixture of pride and irritation on his face.

"I'm happy for the two of you, but please stop kissing before I punch Sekai."

Sekai chuckled. "You've already done that once today Chrom, don't push your luck with a second."

Lissa looked at Sekai in shock. "He did what?" Then she gave Chrom one of the scariest glares Sekai had ever seen. "You did what?"

Chrom suddenly looked like a cornered rabbit staring at a hungry wolf. "It-it's not what it sounds like, let me explain..."

Sekai would have laughed had Lissa not turned on him. "And you let him?" she said, her tone of voice frosty as a Feroxian winter.

"Well, ummmm, I..." was all he could manage to stammer out. Lissa rounded on Chrom again.

"You ever punch my husband again, older brother, and no cleric or healing staff anywhere will be able to fix what I do to you, kapeesh? That goes for you to Sekai, no letting others hurt you."

"Yes Lissa."

"Yes Lissa."

Lissa glared at Sekai. "Call me dear."

"..."

"..."

"...Yes dear."

Lissa smiled. "Good, now let's go discuss wedding plans." She began dragging her new husband to be towards the door. Chrom quickly walked by Sekai and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family." Chrom said.

Funny thing is, until that moment, Sekai never knew what happiness truly was.

Now though, he had a pretty good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done with that one. There are still some parts I'm a little enhh about, but I suppose that's just normal at certain parts. I am pretty happy though with how Sekai and Owain interacted, along with the actual proposal itself. It feels right. Anyways, next chapter shall be the wedding between Sekai and Lissa, and also a class change for Sekai. I'll leave what the class is as a surprise, but do know that I am changing his class into my personal favorite. It will change the story around a bit, adding in new supports and what not, but I've already made a few changes to the storyline, so I think you guys and gals will forgive me. So next chapter look forward to a wedding and see what happens to Sekai.


	17. A New Beginning

Word of the engagement spread pretty quickly throughout Ylisse. Reactions were pretty mixed.

Most of the Shepherds were pretty happy to hear the news. The guys would come around and clap Sekai on the shoulder or give him a voice of congratulations. Vaike and Gaius though seemed pretty excited to give Sekai a bachelor party, something which Sekai felt dread for after he watched the two run off to go plan the thing. But before Sekai could try to stop them, he felt a big arm wrap itself around his neck.

"So tactician is marrying princess girl?"

Sekai grimaced. He liked Gregor, but the man had no concept of the idea of personal space. "Yes, we are getting married Gregor."

The man let out one of his boisterous laughs. "Good good, Sekai needed woman, lest he continue to be stick in mud. Come, let's you and Gregor drink and be merry."

"I'd really rather-" But Gregor wasn't listening, and Sekai held no choice but to be dragged away by the larger man.

Well, he supposed there were worst ways to spend his nights. He was also surprised at how...accepting the others were of his past. At the urging of Chrom, Sekai had let all of the Sheperds know of his past as the son of the Grimleal leader. He had been pleasantly surprised to discover that none of them cared, not even Libra. They had told Sekai he had proven himself many times over, and they had no problem trusting him. It was a...pleasant experience to have.

Over on Lissa's side, she was experiencing a different sort of problem all together. Most of the women had also congratulated her on the engagement. Maribelle was in tears that someone was stealing her away, whereas both Sumia and Cordelia gushed over how romantic the whole thing was. Olivia was happy that Lissa and Sekai were happy, and Sully had to restrain Nowi after Nowi wouldn't let go of Lissa in a congratulatory hug. All of the other women offered their own congratulations, except one who hadn't been seen or heard from since the engagement was announced, and that was what had Lissa worried.

Because the missing woman was Tharja.

Much like Cordelia's crush on Chrom had been public knowledge in the Shepherds, except for Chrom and even still people wondered how he had been so oblivious, Tharja's own...attraction towards Sekai was pretty well known. The only problem was Tharja's attraction was nearly an obsession, and many were worried that Tharja, who wasn't in the right state of mind already, would now do something dangerous. Lissa was now worried about what Tharja would do.

Lissa was walking back to the palace from the barracks when she felt a small, sharp pain in the back of her head. Crying out in pain, she turned around to find Tharja...holding some of Lissa's hair. Lissa stared at the dark mage in abject fear before Tharja spoke.

"Keep Sekai happy, or I WILL find a...use for these." Tharja said.

Lissa blinked in confusion. "You're...you're not going to curse me?"

Tharja scowled. "I'd very much like to, but Sekai would not approve."

Lissa gulped. "You're...you're not going to do anything are you? To Sekai I mean."

Tharja's glare became smoldering. "Do you mean will I curse him to obtain his affections? No, such love would be fake. I will use them to gain an advantage, but I will obtain love by normal means."

With that, the mage turned and left Lissa, who was feeling both terrified and relieved. Tharja wouldn't do anything, and in the end that made the prospect of marrying Sekai much easier to face. Lissa quickly turned and hurried back to the palace, she had dinner to catch.

.....

As Lissa went into the dining room, she saw that Chrom, Olivia, and Sekai had already sat down to eat.

Sekai himself had been able to escape from Gregor, citing he had to keep his dinner appointment, though it was still difficult to escape from the man and his "biggest of celebrations". He was currently in conversation with Olivia, though once he saw Lissa he stood up to kiss her and pull out a chair for her.

"Thanks Sekai." she beamed.

"Of course." he smiled, nodding his head.

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Can you two be any more sappy?"

Sekai chuckled as he sat back down. "Yes Chrom, Lissa and I are NOTHING like you and Olivia were before your wedding."

Chrom went slightly red, though not as red as Olivia of course."W-WE DID NOT ACT LIKE THAT!!!!" Chrom stammered out.

"Yeah, you were much worse. "Oh, Olivia, I love how beautiful your hair is." Lissa said, then did a mock imitation of gagging.

Chrom and Olivia both sat there embarrassed while Sekai and Lissa laughed at their expense. Eventually the two settled down.

"Sooo, heh, what were you guys talking about?" Lissa asked, wiping a small tear from her eye.

"We were just asking Sekai a few things about his childhood." Olivia said. She was still a nervous woman, but she had grown into the role of a queen and was now able to hold most conversations without stammering.

"Oh, and what were we discussing, hmmmm?" Lissa said, fluttering her eyelashes at Sekai.

Sekai's face kept it's calm demeanor. "Just some fairy tales my father told me when I was young."

Lissa wrinkled her nose. "Which father?"

"Ron'Shin. The stories my birth father told me tended to be about Grima, and those got really old."

"So what stories were you told?" Olivia asked.

Sekai pursed his lips. "A lot of basic stuff. Stories of the gods and how they inspired Chon'Sin heroes, defeating evil tyrants, basic stuff really."

"Well, which was your favorite?" Chrom asked.

Sekai smiled, not even having to think about it. "The Wyvern Lord."

"Tell us, tell us!!" Lissa beamed, eager to know more of her future husband's past. Olivia and Chrom also nodded, Olivia practically bouncing in her seat and Chrom barely hiding his own interest.

Sekai sighed. "Sadly I cannot tell it as well as my father did, but I shall try to get the gist of it."

"Long ago in a small village in Chon'Sin, there lived a young farmer's son. His name was...Tin'Shu if I am recalling correctly. Anyways, the village was a peaceful and happy one, though the lord of the village was a wicked and prideful man. The lord's daughter, Sun'Chin, was regarded as the fairest and most beautiful of maidens, and her father kept her hidden away, believing no man worthy of her. Tin'Shu though loved Sun'Chin, and would sneak everyday into the gardens just to watch her. He thought he was hidden, but Sun'Chin knew whenever he watched her. One day, Sun'Chin laid out a lunch for two, and called out for Tin'Su to join her. Though surprised, he did go out to join her and the two conversed. They continued this for many days, both falling madly in love with the other before one day sharing a kiss and promising to be with each other for all eternity. Little did they know though that the father had been watching them for some time. He knew he couldn't just stop the romance, so instead he devised a plot. He paid off some local bandits to attack Tin'Shu's family farm, killing his family and burning down the property. Though Tin'Shu was gifted with a lance, he failed to prevent the destruction of his home, and he fled into the wilderness, chased by the bandits. He ran for days, barely eating or resting, the bandits always hot on his heels. Then, on the third day, he found himself cornered. Tired and injured, Tin'Shu prayed to the gods that he be allowed enough life to avenge his family. The gods took pity on him, and so sent a mother wyvern who was nesting in the mountains to save him. Just as Tin'Shu prepared himself for death, the mother wyvern swooped down and tore the bandits apart. Tin'Shu, amazed at the heroic rescue done by the beast, prayed his thanks to the gods. It was then he noticed a paper sticking out from the dead body of the bandit leader, and reading it he discovered it was Sun'Chin's father who had ordered the death of him and his family. Outraged, he tried to move so that he could continue his path of vengeance, but the toll of his escape was to much, and he fell unconscious. In his dreams, the gods came and told him he must grow stronger to obtain the revenge he sought. They promised that the wyverns would teach him how to fight, and that when the day came the gods would gift him the weapons and armor he would need. So Tin'Shu awoke and began to train. For ten years the wyvern mother showed him how to fight like a wyvern, putting all of his attacks into a single point. Alongside him grew a young wyvern male, who formed a bond that was unlike any other. Tin'Shu came to name the mother wyvern Shin'Chii in honor of his mother, and the male Won'Quinn in honor of his father. For ten years the boy grew stronger, eventually becoming a man. Then, one day Tin'Shu awoke to find interactively carved armor and a lance at his feet, along with armor that was to big for any man. It was then that one of the gods appeared to him, telling him that he was ready to obtain his revenge, but to do so he would need the help of the wyverns. Outfitting himself in the armor, alongside that of Won'Quinn, the two bid Shin'Chii goodbye and flew off to the village. The lord was holding a lavish party, hoping to marry of his daughter to a wealthy and influential man. Sun'Chin though had never forgotten her love for Tin'Shu, and was still pining for him. Just as the lord was giving his toasts, Tin'Shu burst through a window atop of Won'Quinn. The lord's guards tried in vain to fight the two off, but the armor the man and wyvern wore was blessed by the gods that no harm would come to the two. Tin'Shu fought his way to the cowering lord, incapacitating any who attacked him, refusing to murder any but the target of his righteous fury. As he stood before the lord, who begged for mercy, Tin'Shu pulled out the letter he had taken all those years ago, and exposed the massacre the lord had done. Then, after exposing the lord's crimes, Tin'Shu whipped off his helmet, declared his family avenged, and plunged his lance into the heart of the lord. Thanks to the exposed crimes of the deceased lord, Tin'Shu was proclaimed in the right and granted the title Wyvern Lord. Tin'Shu would come to marry Sun'Chin, and many wyverns would come to visit the village and pay respects to Tin'Shu. From then on, any who mastered his bond with a wyvern was granted the title Wyvern Lord."

Sekai smiled and finished his story, earning claps from both Olivia and Lissa. Chrom began stroking his chin.

"Tell me Sekai, why was that story your favorite?"

Sekai gave a sheepish grin. "It's funny, the story has many faults and exaggerations, but I guess I always liked the happy ending. Tin'Shu being dealt a bad hand but through hard work and determination mastering his fate always seemed to stick with me. As a child, I would always make believe I was him, and that one day I would become a fearsome warrior and marry a beautiful princess." He smiled and looked at Lissa. "And what do you know, dreams to come true." Lissa smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

Chrom only smiled, he now knew what to get for his best friend as a wedding present.

.....

The following weeks passed by in a blur. And before Sekai knew it, it was the day of his wedding.

He was getting ready to put on the suit he had worn to Chrom's wedding, he heard a knock at his door. Once they were engaged, both Chrom and Lissa had insisted he finally move into the castle, which Sekai came to accept, though he was put in a room different from Lissa's until the day they were married, Chrom had been quite adamant on that.

Sekai went to the door and opened it to find Chrom standing there, adorned in his new set of armor that had been crafted for him as the Exalt.

"Sekai, it's the big day. How you feeling?"

Sekai moved aside to let his soon to be brother-in-law in. "Nervous I guess, never really saw myself being in such a position."

Chrom clapped his friend's shoulder. "Many deserve this honor my friend, none more so than you. You getting dressed?"

Sekai nodded. "Yes, I was just about to put on my suit."

"Good, follow me. You won't be needing that suit."

Sekai blanched. "I am about to be wed to your sister, and I DON'T need a suit? What, you want me to go in my coat? Not that I mind, but..."

Chrom laughed. "No, no, I just have to get you into your armor."

Sekai looked at Chrom inquisitively. "My armor?"

Chrom nodded. "Remember, the armor we had requisitioned for you?"

Sekai blinked in realization. He had forgotten about the Grandmaster armor he was receiving. From what Chrom had told him, some alterations to it were made so it took longer to create. Chrom quickly grabbed Sekai by his shoulder and took him to the castle armory. There, the two men went into a room, and Sekai saw a stand holding some very ornate battle attire.

The first thing he noticed was the coat, hanging near the armor. It looked like a more ornate version of his normal one, a light purple instead of his dark purpled one. Also, where on his there were several sewn lines and patches, this one was clean and showed no signs of being worn. It also had a back cape of black and cold attached to it, with what looked like a small hood hanging off the back.

The armor consisted of a chest guard, forearm, shoulder, and leg protectors. They were a shining silver, and had gold trims. Attached to the left shoulder guard looked to be a small, square piece of cloth that was the same purple as his new coat. It had six Grima eyes, bending outwards to create a makeshift circle which held a golden Mark of Naga inside. The cloth looked to be detachable. Sekai also noticed a helmet, which looked like it would fit over his head in such a way as to only show his mouth. It had two eye holes, two small nose holes, what looked like makeshift teeth around the mouth opening, and small spikes atop the head. It looked like a miniature dragon head.

"Chrom, what is this?"

Chrom smiled. "Part of your wedding gift."

Sekai raised his eyebrow. "Part?"

Chrom chuckled. "The rest is a surprise. Come on, we got to get you in that thing."

They spent the next couple of minutes quickly putting everything on. The process was pretty simple, as most of it was simply placed and fastened on him. Once the armor was done, Sekai pulled off the cloth on the shoulder pauldron, and pulled on the coat. He had to admit, he looked pretty impressive in the armor. He looked at the helmet, then felt Chrom's hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need it right now."

Sekai raised his eyebrow, but let the subject go. The two men left the room, and talked for a bit on their way to get Sekai married.

.....

The ceremony was being held in the same church Chrom and Olivia had been married in. Sekai was now standing in front of the altar with his groomsmen, Stahl, Vaike, and Lon'Qu and Gaius who was his best man. Though Sekai had asked Chrom if he wanted the position, Chrom turned it down since he would be giving away Lissa. The group was talking while they waited, and the subject of the discussion was Sekai's new armor.

"That armor ain't nothin compared to the Vaike here, why I'd flatten you in no time flat even WITH that thing on." Vaike boasted.

"And how many of our spars have you won Vaike?" Sekai replied.

"None." came Lon'Qu's answer, eliciting a laugh from the Sekai, Stahl, and Gaius.

"H-HEY!!!!" Vaike started, but Gaius began to speak before Vaike could continue.

"So, you gonna be wearing that sweet set all the time now?"

Sekai shook his head. "Nah, it's designed to be worn into battles and I highly doubt any nobles know how to properly swing a sword anyways."

Stahl smiled. "Not in a real battle anyways. So, you ready to join the royal family?"

Sekai sighed. "So long as I can stay as far away from the court as possible."

Gaius clapped him on the soldier. "Well, so long as we can all still have a guys night every once in a while."

Sekai smiled at his friend, then he remembered something. "Hey, whatever happened with Cordelia anyways? You propose or what?"

Gaius gave him a tooth filled smile. "Yeah, we wanted to wait until after this to announce it, but were now engaged."

The other men congratulated Gaius, even Lon'Qu giving the thief a clap on the shoulder. They continued talking and bickering when Lissa's bridesmaids Olivia, Cordelia, and Sumia came and took their places, along with Maribelle who was the maid of honor. This symbolized that they would soon begin, so the group took their own positions. Libra came and took his place by the altar, and once he received a nod Virion, who had traveled from Rosanne to be present, began to play the organ. Only a moment later did Lissa and Chrom walk in.

And Lissa was breathtaking.

She was walking down the aisle on Chrom's arm, wearing a slim, form fitting white dress. It was long sleeved and and bulged out at the bottom much like Lissa's normal dress did. She was wearing white gloves, holding a bouquet of yellow flowers, and she had once again let her hair down.

Lissa made her way to the altar where she stood in front of Sekai. He smiled at her and she gained a light blush. After Chrom took a seat, Libra smiled at the two before he began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony, under the blessing of Naga herself. These two have sworn to love each other in sickness and health, to stand fast against any and all troubles that arise before them, and to be partners not just in life, but in all things. They have both written vows that they shall now share with each other. First shall be the groom."

Sekai swallowed before he spoke. "Lissa...I never imagined myself standing in such a position. I always thought I would live my life alone, and I was always okay with that. Solitude suited me, and I held no objections to living with it for all of my days. Then, I met you, Chrom, and all of the others. Despite my best attempts to prevent it, you all found your ways into my heart, and none more so then you. Lissa, to try and tell you how I loved you would take to long. I love how your smile is so bright one cannot compare it to the son. I love the rich, golden blond coloring of your hair. I love how you never judge a person you just met, and accept all as equals. I love your loyalty, determination and, gods bless me, I even love the pranks you pull. That I get to spend my life with a woman as amazing as you, I cannot even begin to thank the gods for. I can only be thankful for this blessing, and give you my solemn vow to never stop loving you, and to make sure you know just how much that love is everyday even as we grow old and gray together. I love you Lissa, and I always will."

Sekai saw tears forming in not only Lissa's eyes, but in almost all of the women who were in attendance. Even some of the men looked a little teary eyed. Libra smiled and turned to Lissa, signifying it to be her turn to speak.

"Sekai, when I first met you in that field so long ago, I could only think of how handsome you were. You seemed so strange and mysterious, I couldn't help but be interested. In the coming days as I came to know you more, I discovered all of the traits and qualities you like to hide. You remain calm and vigilant no matter the situation, and you always strive for perfection. Your complete and total determination to ensure no casualties during any battle is a powerful thing, as is your utter determination to see all plans through. You are strong, smart, and pretty much perfect in every way. I don't know what I did to be so lucky to have you as my husband, but I can promise you that I will strive to be the best wife for you I can be. I love you Sekai, and I know we are going to have such a great life together."

Libra nodded. "Beautiful, the both of you. Now if there are no further objections?" Sekai saw Tharja squirm out of the corner of his eye, but she made no sound. "Then I now pronounce these two wed. Sekai, you may kiss your bride."

Sekai lifted his veil, and Lissa pulled him in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

.....

The reception happened without incident. Gaius made his best man speech, going on and on about how strange it was Lissa saw anything in Sekai good enough to want to marry him. Sekai and Lissa danced and conversed with guests. Sekai also became familiar with how Frederick acted when at one point he mentioned he could go for some tea and a moment later Frederick had handed him not just a cup, but was also carrying a steaming pot with him. This is going to take some getting used to, was all Sekai could think.

Then came the time for gifts, which were as fairly normal, save for a few odd things. What Sumia thought the two could do with a box of novels was beyond Sekai, though he supposed he'd find a few good books to read. Other gifts included various dresses for Lissa, books and chess boards for Sekai. Sekai made a mental note to find other hobbies as he opened what had to be the fifteenth book in a small pile that was growing near him. Then came a Basilio's and Flavia's present. At first it seemed like just another book, but once Sekai opened it...

"Is...is this a...THORON!!!!??" He exclaimed, excitement in his voice. He heard Basilio's great laugh and a quiet chuckle from Flavia.

"Indeed, that book was just sitting in the castle storeroom. None of the Feroxi mages wanted to even touch it." Flavia said.

"Yeah, something about "Not being worthy" or something like that." Basilio laughed.

"You two do realize that these tomes are some of the most powerful, and most sought after right? And you are just...giving it to me?" Sekai questioned.

Flavia and Basilio grinned. "If it's really that powerful and rare, maybe we will have you come and be OUR tactician to pay us off. Or you can just accept it, your choice." Flavia said.

Sekai could began stroking his chin. "Hmmmm, what are the benefits?" he asked, earning a surprised gasp from both Lissa and Chrom. Their worries were quickly dashed though when Sekai began laughing, earning playful slaps on the tactician's shoulder from Lissa, and a sigh of relief from Chrom. Though Flavia and Basilio also joined in the laughter, one could note they showed slight disappointment at the loss of the chance to hire Sekai's ingenious mind.

Next came Chrom and Olivia's gift, which Chrom said was outside. Sekai and Lissa, along with most of the Sheperds, followed Chrom outside towards a walled off courtyard. There were many murmurs over what the gift could be, though no one expected what it turned out to be. Entering the courtyard, they walked towards a tree which was barely visible in the darkness. Once they got closer however, there were many shocked gasps when everyone saw that tied to the tree was...

A juvenile wyvern.

"C-Chrom? What is this?" Sekai said, pulling out a wind tome he had on him while putting his arm in front of Lissa protectively.

Chrom just laughed. "It's your present Sekai."

Sekai looked at Chrom as if he had gone mad. "You gave me...a WYVERN...for a WEDDING GIFT!!? WHY!!?"

"So you could tame it and learn to ride it into battle of course." Chrom said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't have any training or experience on how to handle wyverns except from what I've read in books!!" There were some murmurs of approval, but Chrom remained unfazed.

"Didn't you say long ago it was your dream to be like that Wyvern Lord in that fairy tale."

Sekai blanched. Really, he got this idea from THAT? "I was a CHILD, of course I'd have a blasted dream. But now I'm grown Chrom, and I fully understand the dangers of such a creature."

Chrom merely put his hand on Sekai's shoulder. "If anyone can do it, it'd be you Sekai. Just at least try, okay?"

Sekai clenched his draw in frustration before sighing. He knew he could argue with Chrom until he was as blue as the man's hair, but Chrom could be quite stubborn when he made up his mind about something, and it seemed he had made up his mind about Sekai training a wyvern. Sekai had to admit though, the prospect was certainly...appealing.

He looked over at the wyvern, who instead of thrashing about trying to escape was merely staring right back at Sekai, as if it was studying Sekai as much as Sekai was studying it. The wyvern was certainly a nice looking creature, having scales as black as the night sky. From what Sekai could tell, this wyvern was going to grow quite large, for even though it was young it was nearly as large as Ricken. It had impressive wings which looked like they would open wide, and it's jaw was looking like it was beginning to set, cementing the awesome biting power it would one day possess. But what Sekai struck most odd about the beast was it's eyes. Most wyverns had black or brown eyes, a few even had red eyes. This one though had faintly blue eyes, which seemed to pierce Sekai's very being. Combining all that with what looked to be very sharp talons, Sekai could tell this wyvern would grow up to be quite fearsome.

And Sekai would have to tame it. Great.

Sekai removed his coat, and began to walk up to the wyvern. Lissa grabbed his arm.

"Sekai, be careful, I don't want to lose you on our wedding night."

Sekai nodded. "Don't worry, I will be." But, just to be safe, he pulled out his wind tome. He turned to Chrom. "Do you know the gender?"

Chrom nodded. "Male. Quite the feisty one to."

Even better, a nasty tempered wyvern.

Sekai turned and began his walk back to the wyvern. From what he'd read, wyverns only partnered up with a human they respected. And it was quite difficult to gain that respect. Normally it was done by beating a wyvern in battle, though Sekai knew there was more than one way to win a wyvern's loyalty and respect. It was all a battle of wills, and despite him calling it a flaw, Sekai could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

He crouched down and began walking towards the wyvern at eye level, who kept staring at Sekai. Once he reached the creature, the two stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The young wyvern's eyes pierced Sekai as if they were daggers, but Sekai refused to show any emotion on his face. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither side blinking or turning away. Suddenly, the wyvern lunged it's head forward at Sekai, causing shocked cries of worry to emanate from the onlooking crowd, but Sekai didn't move an inch. He had expected the eventual lunge, and had already prepared himself mentally for it. Sekai then noticed what looked like a change in the wyvern's eyes. What was once suspicion and an attempt at intimidation, the wyvern now seemed...pleased. The creature then gave a chortle, and lowered it's head, a sign of submission. Sekai smiled, stood up, then blasted the chain off with a small burst of magic. A few of the Sheperds gave a frightened cry at the now freed creature, but instead of attacking or attempting to escape, it merely stood to it's full height and brought itself eye level with Sekai.

Then it nuzzled him.

As Sekai began to scratch the wyvern on his ears, Chrom tentatively walked up. Though the wyvern growled, it stopped when Sekai put his hand up to signal him to stop. Chrom walked over, shaking his head. "That was...strange to watch. Mind explaining what you just did?"

Sekai turned and began stroking the wyvern's head, earning a pleased chortle from the creature. "Have you ever seen two animals fight for dominance over the other Chrom? It's actually very surprisingly psychological, though there can be a bit more...physicality involved. The two stare at each other, vying for control. The whole point is to scare the other into not wishing to fight you, to show that you could not only defeat the other, but utterly destroy him."

Chrom raised his eyebrows. "So you just-"

"Made this wyvern fear me? Yes. And with that fear came respect. It sees me as strong, and so will follow me."

Lissa walked over. "So this guy WON'T try to eat us?"

Sekai breathed out. "In time. For now, let's not all just rush him. Once he sees you as my comrades, he'll see you as comrades, but for now, he may feel...threatened by you all."

Lissa gulped, but then gained a determined glare. She marched over to the wyvern, who gave the inbound princess a warning glare. A quick tsst from Sekai though made the wyvern back down, though it was still suspicious. Lissa stared at the wyvern before jutting out her hand to it. The wyvern tentatively sniffed the hand, focusing on the ring that now adorned her finger. Once it realized the ring smelled the same as Sekai, it began to lick and nuzzle Lissa. Lissa in turn giggled and started to hug the wyvern's neck. Both Chrom and Sekai looked on in astonishment.

"Wow." Chrom said.

Sekai nodded. "I'm not surprised, your sister has a knack for these kinds of things."

Lissa giggled. "So, what are we going to name him Sekai?"

Sekai put his hand to his chin as he pondered that question. The wyvern before him was definitely going to grow into a fearsome beast, thus it felt fitting to give it a fearsome name. Sekai pondered names such as Fenrus and Kallig, but then he noticed the wyvern staring at him again. Once again, Sekai was drawn to how the wyvern's stare just seemed to scream it was analyzing what it saw, studying what was in front of it with an intelligence that seemed all to human. The stare also brought back memories of Ron'Shin, who would use the stare to dig truth out of Sekai, no matter how well worded the lie. Sekai smiled as he thought of the perfect name for the creature.

"Ron'Shin. We will name him Ron'Shin in honor of my father."

Chrom and Lissa nodded, and even Ron'Shin gave a contended growl. He seemed to like the name he had been given. As Chrom walked over and studied Ron'Shin, several of the other Sheperds also began to make their way to study the wyvern. Sekai smiled at the sight of what he could only call his family welcoming their newest member. That's right, these people were Sekai's family. 

And that was the best gift of all in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT GODZILLA ON MY KINDLE!!!!!!!  
> Yeah, I'm a happy happy young adult right now. Oh god that roar, nothing like it.  
> Anyways, the story. Well, you all got to meet Ron'Shin the wyvern, though in story I'll have everyone call him Shin as a nickname most of the time. Anyways, let's answer a few questions I am going to guess is being asked in your brains.  
> Why a Wyvern Lord?  
> Because it is awesome that's why. I don't know what draws me to the class so much, not that many good skills come with it in my opinion, but I just like the idea of my avatar fighting beside a dragon.  
> How will Ron'Shin impact the story?  
> About the same way Minerva does I suppose. He'll sort of be there and he'll participate in a few battles, but I mainly plan on switching Sekai between Grandmaster/Wyvern Lord depending on location. (Valm Harbor and Mila tree will be outside battles, whereas battles taking place inside such as with Walhart or Validar are inside so less room. Basically, outside equals wyvern, inside equals no wyvern.)  
> What happens next?  
> Time skip, next chapter we'll start off with them heading to Ferox and beginning the Valm War arc.  
> Why did Tharja do so little this chapter?  
> Originally I did want Tharja to do more, but i just couldn't think of anything that felt right. Eventually I settled on her just wanting Sekai to be happy, though she of course made a threat to Lissa.  
> What is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything?  
> My movie/literature comedy references tell me 42.  
> Alright, we are halfway there guys and gals, thanks for joining me on the ride. See you next time


	18. Drums of War

Before anyone knew it a year had passed.

Nothing much happened really. Several more of the Sheperds married, some to each other such as Sully and Libra along with Maribelle and Donnel. Even Tharja ended up engaged to Virion, though from what Sekai understood he was holding off due to some troubling events brewing in Valm. He was currently in Rosanne trying to deal with the situation and was expected to send a status report any day. Other than that, much of the year had been spent between three activities for Sekai. He was either filling out paperwork, spending time with Lissa, or was training with Ron'Shin to fight with him. Most wyvern trainers were in Valm, so Sekai only had what he could read to teach him about wyverns. From the little he understood, Ron'Shin was abnormally large for a male wyvern, who were normally smaller than a female wyvern. While this would increase his strength, it would also make Ron'Shin, and as his rider Sekai, easier to hit with magic and arrows. So to try and minimize that risk, Sekai had begun training with Ron'Shin to evade better in the air by having archers fire arrows which had small bags of sand instead of arrow points. Sekai didn't like how the added weight made the arrows move slower, but since the only alternative was actual arrows he took what he could get. Sekai and Ron'Shin had taken a break to eat some lunch when Lissa came up to the man and wyvern.

"Hey Sekai, training go well?"

Sekai stood up and gave Lissa a quick kiss. "Well enough. Were getting the hang of a maneuver I came up with, and once we get it working it will be a great way to enter the battle."

Lissa tilted her head. "What are you trying to do?"

Sekai grimaced. Lissa wasn't going to like this. "It would involve us swooping in and me jumping off Ron'Shin into a group of enemies. Ron'Shin is then supposed to take one or two of the enemies if he can manage and fly them up to ummmm...drop them."

Lissa narrowed her eyes. "And how does this prevent you OR Ron'Shin from getting run through?"

Sekai gave a nervous smile. "With a little practice and a lot of ummmm...luck?"

Sekai was impressed at the glare Lissa gave him. "And when was I going to be TOLD about this dangerous stunt you wanted to pull?"

Sekai gulped, Lissa was now angry. "When we had perfected it?"

Lissa gave an exasperated sigh. "For such a brilliant man, you can be quite an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

Sekai smiled. "Who, me? Never."

Lissa returned the smile. "Yes Sekai, hard as it can be to believe not every idea that grows in your head is brilliance."

Sekai wrapped his arms around Lissa's waist. "Guess it's good I have you around huh?"

Lissa lightly blushed and smiled. "I have to stick around, or else you'll follow every stupid idea you come up with."

The two kissed, but were interrupted by Ron'Shin who gave an annoyed snort.

Lissa turned and smiled at the wyvern. "Oh Shin, don't think I forgot about you." She took the wyvern's head in her hands and gave it a quick kiss on the forehead. Ron'Shin gave a pleased groan and licked Lissa, who laughed at the display of affection. Sekai smiled at the sight. Aside from Sekai, the only other person Ron'Shin seemed to like was Lissa. Anyone else he simply treated with indifference at best, only paying someone attention if they were with Sekai, and that was normally with a glare as if the wyvern was daring them to attack Sekai. It certainly made Sekai feel safe having a wyvern ready to protect him, but he was worried he wouldn't be able to stop Ron'Shin before the wyvern went out of control.

Just then, a soldier ran into the room, giving a quick bow while staying well away from the wyvern who was now staring intently at the soldier.

"Forgive me my lords, but Exalt Chrom has requested your presence Lord Sekai."

Sekai nodded and the soldier left. He then sighed and turned to Lissa. "I'm afraid I have to cut lunch short today."

Lissa pouted but nodded her head. "Nothing to be done. Go on ahead, I'll take Shin here back to his stable."

Sekai gave a nod and after a quick kiss on Lissa's cheek and scratch of Ron'Shin's ear, he went off to see what Chrom needed.

.....

Sekai walked into the main hall and saw both Frederick and Chrom standing together, talking with a woman who Sekai recognized as Raimi, Flavia's head guard at one of the border outposts. Sekai had battled her when the Sheperds had first attempted to enter Regna Ferox two years prior, and after soundly defeating her she had become the unofficial envoy for Flavia to Chrom. Sekai was walking up when he was able to catch the last of the conversation.

"Raimi, please report to Flavia she should expect us in a fortnight."

Raimi bowed. "Lord Chrom." she turned around and if she had any surprise at Sekai's sudden presence she did not show it. She simply bowed and then went on her way. Sekai walked up to Chrom just as Frederick left, something about assembling an escort.

"You called for me Chrom?"

Chrom turned and gave Sekai a smile. "Finally decided to get out and spend some time with actual people huh Sekai?"

"Someone has to keep this kingdom running correctly. Isn't paperwork YOUR job EXALT?" Sekai remained as calm as ever.

Chrom winced. "Well, it's just so...boring. Besides, I handle all of the social events that YOU should also be attending."

Sekai gave a smile. "That's why this partnership works. I handle the boring paperwork, and you do all that tedious socializing."

Chrom laughed. "So how goes training with Ron'Shin?"

Now it was Sekai's turn to grimace. "I don't think Lissa is going to let me do it alone for much longer, something about "protecting me from my own stupidity"."

Chrom stared at Sekai before sighing. "I don't want to know. Well my friend, I hope you are caught up on paperwork because we need to head to Regna Ferox."

Sekai remembered Raimi. "Trouble brewing?"

Chrom nodded. "Apparently there's some new guy in Valm who they call "The Conqueror" stirring up trouble. Flavia has requested our presence."

Sekai nodded his head. "The Conqueror" huh? Well, this should be interesting."

"Chrom?"

Both men turned to see Olivia walking up to them. Chrom gained a look of determination.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I don't want to just leave you but we owe Regna Ferox so much. I have to go help them."

Olivia nodded. "I know, which is why I'm coming with you."

Chrom looked surprised at this sudden declaration, and even Sekai was impressed at the determination etched on the normally shy queen.

"But, what about Lucina? She needs her mother."

Olivia didn't back down. "She has nursemaids, and was that now how you and Lissa were raised? I remember you saying it being house tradition? Besides, Regna Ferox is like a second home. If they need help, I want to give it."

Chrom looked to Sekai, hoping for back up. "Sekai, tell her why she should stay here."

Sekai looked over at Olivia, who held a determined glare. He sighed. "I am NOT getting into this Chrom. While you two decide, I'm going to go get Ron'Shin geared up and make sure I'm ready to go." With that, he quickly turned around and left Chrom and Olivia to decide their course of action.

.....

Olivia ended up coming with them.

All in all, the group was somewhat small. They had Chrom, Sekai, Lissa, Olivia, Frederick, Tharja, Lon'Qu, Gaius, Cordelia, and Sumia. Sekai had spent most of the march trying to read up on this so called "Conqueror", but recent information from Valm was pretty much nonexistent. All he could glean was that this guy was incredibly strong, which Sekai felt was obvious enough information a guy nicknamed "The Conqueror." Sekai sighed, then he whistled to Ron'Shin to go down. His turn as "eye in the sky" as everyone liked to call it was over, and with a quick nod to Cordelia as she flew up to take his place he landed Ron'Shin down near Chrom.

"Nothing to report Chrom."

Chrom stared at Ron'Shin. "I really wish you'd announce when you are landing Sekai, it's never quite comforting to have a giant wyvern suddenly land right next to you without warning."

Sekai chuckled as he patted Ron'Shin's side. "Gotta keep you on your toes somehow Chrom. Besides, how do you expect Ron'Shin to ever like you if you don't get excited at seeing him?"

Chrom kept his stare on Ron'Shin. "I think it has to do with the glare he gives me every time I see him."

Sekai chuckled. "Shin is just overprotective. Anyways, if you don't need me for anything I wanted to go and walk with Lissa?"

Chrom smiled. "Don't let me keep you, and Sekai...thanks. You've made her really happy."

Sekai smiled. "And she me."

With that Sekai turned around and walked to where Lissa was currently walking, talking with Gaius. Ron'Shin turned around to follow, leaving Chrom to smile at the sight of the once anti social man he now called brother.

.....

The Feroxi Castle hadn't changed at all.

Chrom and Sekai were currently waiting for Basilio and Flavia who they were told were letting another guest know to come. Everyone else was waiting for the meeting to finish, though Sekai was slightly worried. Ever since they had arrived Ron'Shin had grown restless, and Sekai found it difficult to contain him. He was wondering what might have provoked such a reaction in the normally calm wyvern when Chrom interrupted his thoughts. 

"Hey Sekai?"

"Yes Chrom?"

"I was thinking...how bad could this problem be if the two KHANS agree they need our help?"

"Bad enough that they most likely do."

Chrom nodded, and just then Basilio and Flavia entered with a red haired woman and...Virion!?

"Virion, glad to see you unharmed." Sekai said, giving the man a slight bow.

"Yes yes, my noble self has suffered no injury, I just wish I could say the same for my dear Rosanne."

"What happened?" Chrom asked.

"Walhart happened." the woman said. Sekai turned to face her.

"Forgive me milady, but who are you and who is this "Walhart"?"

The woman bowed. "My name is Cherche, vassel of Lord Virion. And you may also know Walhart as "The Conqueror".

Sekai nodded. "If you can, after this I would like to meet with you so you can give me all the information you can on this Walhart."

Cherche bowed. "It would be my pleasure."

Flavia cleared her throat. "I'm afraid tea time will have to wait Sekai. A couple of hours ago Valmese warships were spotted over the ocean. They are due to make port any moment, and I doubt they are here for an alliance offer."

Sekai nodded. "Do we have any information on enemy numbers and capabilities?"

Virion spoke up. "Valmese invasionary forces are normally heavy armored and mounted units. If you have anyone experienced against those kinds of enemies with you, I'd recommend using them."

Chrom smiled. "Virion, did you just volunteer?"

Virion returned the smile. "Those Valm killed my people and took over my land, I'm just...advising you to use what you have at your disposal. And if you happen to have the greatest archer in the world on your side who also happens to have a grudge to settle with the enemy, then all the better."

Chrom and the two Khans chuckled. Sekai just nodded.

"Alright, let's make ourselves a plan."

.....

Sekai was currently putting on Ron'Shin's armor. It was created for him per Sekai's instructions, so it appeared different than most wyvern war armor. The saddle was actually armored underneath, making it more difficult for arrows to pierce the soft underbelly of the wyvern. Ron'Shin also wore a helmet which covered the top of his head and long neck. Finally, there was a sharpened extension to the tip of his tail so he could impale enemies upon it. Combining that withe purple coloring of the armor, and the duo made a fierce some sight on the battlefield. Sekai was tying the straps of the helmet onto Ron'Shin when he heard someone speak from the entrance to the tent where they kept Ron'Shin.

"So he's what has Minerva so excited."

Sekai turned to find Cherche at the door of the tent. "Minerva?"

Cherche giggled. "My own wyvern."

Sekai stared in shock. She rode a wyvern? And her wyvern was also acting restless? "It would seem I have more questions to ask you then Lady Cherche."

Cherche tilted her head. "Questions?"

Sekai nodded. "Though I am embarrassed to admit it, I have not had any training except my own when it comes to wyverns. If after this you would answer questions and help me I would greatly appreciate it."

Cherche looked surprised. "You are a novice? That cannot be, you and your wyvern have such a strong bond together."

Sekai widened his eyes. "We do?"

Cherche nodded. "Such trust between wyvern and rider should take years to achieve. Tell me, how did you do it?"

"Forgive me Cherche, but may we save this discussion for another time? We do have a battle to prepare for."

Cherche blinked before nodding her head. "Fair enough. I was just coming to tell you about my willingness to assist in battle, but also to ask...a question."

Sekai looked at her. "Hmmm?"

"Tell me, that swordsmen...Lon'Qu, do you know per chance where he hails from?"

Sekai turned his head to continue fastening Ron'Shin's strap. "That's something you should ask him yourself, I wouldn't feel comfortable divulging anyone's private information. Sorry I couldn't help."

Cherche bowed. "No, thank you anyways. I shall now go and prepare Minerva for battle."

As she turned and left, Sekai called out. "Do me a favor and tell Lon'Qu I'm pairing him up with you Lady Cherche."

She stopped, turned at him and smiled, and then left through the tent.

Sekai turned and looked at Ron'Shin, who was now fully armored. Sekai took three javelins and attached them to side holders on the wyvern's armor, then made sure the straps holding emergency supplies on the other side were securely fastened. All it really was were some vulenaries, cloths, and various first aid items.

Sekai then began preparing himself for battle. Over the past year he had trained with all of the lance users in the Sheperds to better fight on Ron'Shin. He could still use magic, but the speed at which the wyvern flew made proper targeting to difficult, so Sekai instead practiced his lance work. He was far from a master, but Sekai felt comfortable enough to wield a silver lance into battle. He had also made a few additions to his armor, attaching a small pouch on his right thigh to hold two tomes. It could hold up to three, but Sekai felt it was to tight a fit to be able to properly pull one out quickly in battle. He had also made a holster for the Levin blade he had taken from Gangrel's corpse two years ago. He was tightening everything so it would be secure when suddenly two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess whohoo..."came a singsong voice.

Sekai smiled. "Hmmhmmm...Chrom?"

He heard a scoff. "No."

Sekai smiled wider. "Frederick?"

Now the voice was irritated. "Try again."

Sekai couldn't help himself. "Lon'Qu?"

He felt a slap on his shoulder, and then he started to laugh. He turned to find Lissa giving her all time poutiest face.

"That's just mean." she said, trying her best to look like she would cry.

Sekai took her in his arms. "Come love, all I'm doing is having a little fun with you."

Lissa put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't have to be so mean about it."

Sekai smiled. "That just makes it all the more fun." He then gave Lissa a quick kiss.

She giggled, but then grew serious. "As I was coming over, I saw that strange woman leave here, who is she?"

Sekai resisted the urge to slap his palm into his hand. "Her name is Cherche, and she's joining us for this battle. She was just letting me know that she rides her own wyvern, and was also asking questions on Lon'Qu."

Lissa kept her stare. "...Was that all?"

"She also ended up asking questions about Ron'Shin, and I asked her to help give me pointers later on fighting with him. I promise you I was planning on telling you before any lessons started."

"Really?"

Sekai took her hands into his and looked her dead in the eye. "Yes, really. You are the only one for me Princess, don't ever doubt that."

Lissa teared up. "I know Sekai *sniff*. I know, sorry for doubting you."

Sekai embraced her. "Shhh, it's okay. It was suspicious and I'm glad we settled this. Now, let's get you ready to ride."

"Huh?" Lissa looked at him in confusion.

"What, you mean you DIDN'T want to ride into battle with me and Ron'Shin?"

Lissa smiled and gave him another quick kiss. "You really need to stop reading my mind."

Sekai smiled as he put on his helmet. "Can't help it, knowing what you are thinking is both my job as tactician AND loving husband."

Ron'Shin snorted in annoyance, causing Sekai and Lissa to laugh before they walked out to join in the battle.

.....

Sekai had been worried about the battle. He and Ron'Shin had fought against a few risen hordes and a group of two of brigands every once in a while, but he was worried about how they would fare against trained soldiers. All in all though, Sekai was pleasantly surprised at how well the battle went.

Having arrived at the harbor where the main ship had landed, the Feroxi navy had blockaded the rest and were currently in battle with the rest of the Valm fleet. Wanting more information, Sekai told everyone killing the enemy leader was top priority, though if a chance to capture him alive came up they should attempt it.

Since the enemy Valm had only one way to go, Sekai had his small group stay in the dockyard, using boxes for cover. Most of the battle was spent just slowly picking off the heavily armed enemies. Sekai had dropped off Lissa so that way she could properly attack enemy forces. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sekai took notice of a man barking out orders to some knights who had begun to built a small defensive wall at the two entrances onto the ship. Signaling Chrom to move forward, Sekai gave Ron'Shin a sharp whistle and two light kicks to the side, angling him towards the ship. Ron'Shin dived right at the ship. Despite a giant wyvern dive bombing him, Sekai had to give the man credit he didn't flinch. Pointing towards the man and wyvern, the general shouted something at a man. Realizing he was about to be attacked, Sekai gave two quick whistles and turned the reins, causing Ron'Shin to do a barrel roll, dodging a sudden fireball that would have hit the two head on. Giving a series of three quick whistles, Sekai took aim and jumped off Ron'Shin, landing squarely on an enemy archer who was pointing an arrow at Gaius. Landing his lance directly into the man's neck, Sekai turned and saw Ron'Shin quickly grab the enemy mage and carry him off, the poor man screaming the entire way up. Sekai almost felt sorry for the man knowing he would soon be dropped, but he shook it off and focused his attention on the enemy leader, who was now regarding Sekai coolly.

"That was an impressive maneuver. May I ask your name?" The man said.

Sekai fully stood up and held his spear point down, giving a small bow with his head. "Sekai, Grandmaster tactician of the kingdom of Ylisse. May I have your name."

The man smiled and pulled out his sword. "Sekai huh, I've heard of you. You may call me Dalton, commander of this invasion and envoy of Emperor Walhart. I am also your executioner tactician."

Sekai readied his lance. "And what makes you so sure of that Dalton?"

Dalton smiled. "I've faced hundreds of men and slayed them all, you shall be no different. I shall parade your corpse throughout this continent as an example of what happens to any who defy the will of Walhart."

Sekai twirled his lance, getting into a battle stance. "I'm not defying Walhart, I'm defying you. I give you this one choice Dalton, surrender or die."

Dalton yelled and charged Sekai, giving Sekai his answer. Sekai saw him run up with his sword poised to strike. Sekai moved to dodge, but instead of striking like Sekai thought he would, Dalton instead kicked Sekai's chest, launching him backwards. Only a quick roll when he landed prevented Sekai from losing his neck. Standing up, he saw Dalton was running at him to try and run him through in the chest. Sekai did a pirouette and knocked Dalton on the side of his head with the blunt end of his lance. Dalton landed face down, his sword clattering on the deck of the ship. Without a moments hesitation, Sekai ran the lance through Dalton's back, eliciting a soft gasp from the man.

"You...you will never stop...your...destruction..." Then Dalton died.

Sekai removed his lance, and it was then he noticed a small book attached to the dead man's hip. Pulling it out, it was small, no more than fifty pages at most. Before he could find out more though, he heard heavy footsteps coming his way and turned to see three heavily armored knights pointing lances at him.

"You will pay for killing the General Ylissean worm." the middle knight said.

Sekai noticed a black dot moving towards him. He smiled at the knights. "Plegian."

"Huh?" the left knight said.

"Plegian. I am Plegian. And you guys are toast."

Before they knew what happened, Ron'Shin landed right on top of the middle knight. Using his tail he knocked the right knight overboard into the water and picked up the left knight in his mouth, throwing him off after the other knight. Sekai walked over, plunged his lance into the dazed middle knight, then climbed onto Ron'Shin.

The battle was won.

.....

"We may have won the battle, but we won't win many more like that." Basilio said.

Chrom, Sekai, Basilio, and Flavia were standing around a box that was being used as a meeting place. While the Sheperds only got away with at worst a few cuts and scrapes, the Feroxians had much worse casualties from their own battle. Their navy was in shambles, and Sekai had discovered that the invasion fleet they had fought were nothing compared to what was coming to back them up.

"There's no getting around it, we won't be able to hold them off a second time." Flavia said.

"There has to be something we can do." Chrom said.

Sekai sighed. There was, but Chrom wasn't going to like it. "I'm afraid with what we have now, it's impossible, even for me. The feroxi navy is in shambles, and since Ylisse has only one major port you don't have a very large navy."

"So you're saying it's hopeless." Chrom said.

Sekai gave another sigh. "Not...exactly. See, we have the soldiers, but not the ships."

Flavia and Basilio began to catch on. "So we need a country with ships." Flavia stated grimly.

"And enough ships to help ferry any and all soldiers we have." Basilio continued. Chrom looked around the group, confusion on his face.

"Chrom, there is only one place we can turn to now...we have to ask Plegia for assistance."

Chrom's face grew grim. "No, there has to be another way."

Sekai shook his head. "There isn't Chrom. Believe me, I don't want to d this anymore than you do, but we have no choice."

"Sekai is right boy, now is not the time for grudges." Basilio said.

Chrom stood there chewing it over before he beat his fist into the box. "Dammit...fine. Send a messenger to the King of Plegia, tell him we request an audience."

Sekai looked out over the ocean. Why was it that every time he thought he was done with Plegia, something pulled him right back in. He shook his head, he had more important matters to worry about.

Though he still couldn't shake the feeling something was very wrong.

.....

-Castle Plegia-

"Hmmhmmhmm, it is as you say milord. We just received word Chrom wants an audience." Validar said to a hooded figure who was currently staring at a stained glass portrait of Grima.

"And what of Sekai?"

"We have reports he shall be coming as well."

"Good, I so do wish to see him again."

"Milord, why not just take him when they arrive? Surely we can-"

"Do you question me, Validar?" The hooded figure turned to study Validar.

"O-of course not Milord."

The hooded figure scoffed and turned away. "We are waiting because Sekai is a piece of fruit. We want him to ripen before we pick him."

Validar bowed and left the hooded figure.

Yes, soon Sekai. Soon, you shall face your destiny, the hooded man thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I read through that Cherche and Sekai support I made and was like "This seems...flirty." So oops, added in that Lissa and Sekai moment. Don't want anyone wondering "Is he gonna cheat?" No. Sekai won't. Other than that, now we are back on script. Kinda. Not really. It makes writing this stuff easier since I only have to make up say...67.3% of it? Never was much one for math. Science, now that was my subject. Anyways, next chapter Sekai shall meet...himself. And Lucina. And then all the fun, angsty stuff will happen as he ponders what he must do. Should be fun, so look forward to it. Good Night Everybody, Chiyo out.


	19. Past and Future Meet

Sekai had a very bad feeling.

They had been received at the Plegian border and were told that the Plegian king was asking them to meet him at a secret castle near the Carrion Isles. After being escorted by a single Plegian mage, who kept stealing glances at Sekai, they had been led to a castle nestled in the mountains. Sekai had to admit, it was a perfect hiding place as any he had seen. There was only one path up to the castle, a steep mountain staircase. It was also impossible from what Sekai could tell to sneak up on the castle due to the surrounding area being visible for miles. Any attacking group or army would be spotted immediately. Though it had been requested that only Chrom and Sekai enter the negotiation, Frederick had insisted on joining and neither Chrom or Sekai saw any reason to refuse. But none of that is what set Sekai on edge. There was a presence in the castle that felt oddly...

Familiar. Familiar and alien at the same time.

Sekai shook his head. It was probably being in Plegia that made him feel uneasy. Even with his father dead, Sekai knew the Grimleal were still around, and probably still looking for him. And he was right in their house so to speak. The soldier led them into what seemed like a throne room, and then quickly left the three men to wait for the king to show himself.

"I don't like this one bit. Why have they not met us yet?" Frederick asked.

Sekai nodded. Their weapons hadn't even been confiscated and they were meeting the ruler of the country. And it was pretty well known the last time the Plegian king met their little group he was killed. Something was not right. Sekai gave another look around the room and noticed men hiding in the shadows.

"Be warned. We are not alone." Sekai said, putting his hand inside of his cloak to feel for one of his tomes. Just then a sultry voice called out.

"Oh don't worry about these guys, they are just here to protect the king in case the proceedings go sour."

Sekai looked to see a woman walking over to them. She was tall, almost a head taller than him, with snow white hair but chalky, dark skin. She was also dressed very...loosely would be the term Sekai would use. She also had this almost...predatory look in her eyes.

"Are the men really necessary Miss?" Chrom said

"Aversa." The woman replied. "And they are only for protection, don't worry your pretty little head."

Chrom blushed a little at the woman's forwardness, but Sekai had to admit he would have also posted guards. Hells, they brought Frederick just to feel a little safer.

"Excuse the impatience, but may I ask where the king is?" Sekai asked. Aversa turned and gave him a smile that send shivers down Sekai's very core.

"Forgive our king, but he is so busy cleaning up Gangrel's mess. He wishes he could have met up with you but his...adviser kept him."

Frederick narrowed his eyes. "His adviser? May I ask your position ma'am?"

"I am his political adviser. I only attempt to help the king deal with other nations. The king is currently speaking with the religious adviser so we may properly understand Lord Grima's will."

Sekai had been expecting it, but both Chrom and Frederick went completely white.

"His adviser is a Grimleal?" Chrom asked.

Before Aversa could respond Sekai answered. "Of course. The worship of Grima is a state practice in Plegia Chrom."

Aversa smiled. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten, the great Grandmaster Sekai is Plegian."

"But isn't Grima a god of death and destruction?" Frederick asked. "Who would worship such a thing?"

"That depends on how you view the matter Sir Knight. But is not destruction a necessary evil for renewal? That is what we Plegians worship...a new beginning." came a voice.

Aversa smiled and turned towards the voice. "Ahhh, King Validar, I see you have finished your meeting with the Hierophant."

Wait. King Validar? It couldn't be...

Sekai felt his blood go cold as he saw his father step out of the shadows and walk over to them.

"Validar!? But that's impossible..." Chrom said, clearly confused.

Sekai could only stare, convinced this was some mad nightmare as his father came up and smiled at them.

"Ahhhh, Exalt Chrom, a pleasure to meet you. I only wish it could be under better circumstances than the kind we find ourselves in."

Sekai finally found it himself to speak. "How is it possible...how are you alive!?"

Validar turned to smile at Sekai. "How am I alive? Please Sekai, I am not so old to die of old age, and I am in excellent health. But I must say my son, I am happy to see you well. I'm so glad to find you still alive after all these years."

Chrom and Frederick both looked at him, confusion etched on their faces. But Sekai couldn't see them. He only saw what should have been impossible before him. His father. He was alive.

Sekai pulled out his thunder tome and began to charge it. If his father thought Sekai would go without a fight, he had another thing coming. Validar only smiled.

"Oh, and what is this? A plot to assassinate me?"

Chrom immediately stepped in and shook Sekai out of his daze. "Please forgive us King Validar, but it's just a couple years ago Sekai was heavily injured fighting a man who called himself Validar and said he was Sekai's father."

Validar nodded and raised his hand. The Plegian soldiers who were ready to spring to their king's defense sunk back into the shadows.

"Understandable, but I can assure you I would NEVER hurt my child. Such pain you must have gone through my son, but I promise you I would have never laid a hand on you."

Sekai looked into the face of his father and easily saw how the creature was lying. But Sekai forced himself to calm down and knew there was no way he could win this battle. It was his word against Validar's, and they needed Validar's help, as much as the very thought disgusted Sekai. After what felt like an eternity, he forced himself to put the tome away and speak.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry...father. I guess that event took more of a toll on me than I thought. I apologize for raising a weapon at you."

Validar walked up to him. "Think nothing of it son, it angers me as well some craven would attempt to harm you in my name. I have been searching for you for so long, and I am pleased to discover you safe, my prince." Validar then hugged him. The very action felt so vile and wrong, like being embraced by a skeleton, but Sekai forced himself to return the embrace and say the words that burned his very tongue.

"Yes father, I am pleased to see you again."

When Validar finally released the embrace, Sekai wanted nothing more than to bathe in fire to get rid of the feeling. Validar turned to Chrom, who was currently staring at Sekai to make sure his friend was alright.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my son Exalt Chrom. I am pleased he has not only done so well under your care, but has become a perfect representative that not all Plegians are evil zealots. Is it to optimistic of me to hope that this shall open up the possibility of a new alliance between Ylisstol and Plegia?"

Chrom stared at Validar before responding. "Yes King Validar, Sekai has been nothing but a blessing from Naga herself to us. But the scars of war still run deep on both sides, so I don't know if our two countries will be able to successfully ally just yet."

Validar gave a small twitch at the mention of Naga, but only gave a smile. "To true, to true. Well, maybe we can start healing those scars today. Aversa? If you would please."

Aversa stepped up. "Of course my liege. Plegia is hereby willing to donate eight hundred warships, along with two hundred transports to the war against Walhart and his empire. We shall also fully fund the war effort and supply all the oil you need."

Frederick and Chrom could barely contain their shock, though Sekai narrowed his eyes. It was absolutely perfect, more than what they needed, but their had to be a catch. Luckily Frederick caught on and asked the question.

"That is...quite generous of you King Validar. We could not ask for any more than that."

Validar gave a pretty convincing look of regret. "I only wish we could do more, but sadly our people are war weary. I cannot give you any soldiers or mages or risk an uprising. You must accept my humblest of apologies."

So that was it, his father would equip them but wouldn't use any of his soldiers. It was perfect, they would have no need of ships or oil when the war was over, but Ylisse herself would be war weary. Perfect moment for Validar to attack and take the Fire Emblem. Sekai clenched his fist. Clever dastard.

Chrom nodded. "I understand, I would not ask your people to fight again after so many wars. We thank you King Validar, and if that is all we must take our leave to prepare for the war."

Validar nodded. "Yes of course, but if I may borrow my son for the night. It has been so long and I wish to catch up, as well as spend some quality time with my once long lost son."

Sekai gave a smile without pleasure. "I would love nothing more father, but I'm afraid I must decline. Lissa is already worried enough as it is, and I must get back to her. Besides, it is a long journey and we don't have time to lose."

Validar gained a look of disgust in his eyes, but his face retained the same charming mask he always wore.

"Oh how silly of me, I had forgotten you had married. I must say though, I was...surprised when I heard you married the princess of House Ylisse. May I ask when I shall have the pleasure to meet my daughter in law?"

Sekai felt a flare of determination to never let the two meet. "Not for some time Father, I'm afraid with this war going on that we shall be in Valm for some time so we must make preparations to leave as soon as we return to the rest of the group."

Validar nodded. "Yes, shame I must let you go again after finally finding you, but Ylisse needs her master tactician, and I would not stand in the way of your duty just to sate my needs. But do promise to return when this is all over Sekai, the Plegian people will wish to celebrate the return of their lost prince and future ruler."

Sekai gave an honest smile. "I promise I will return father." and make sure you stay dead this time.

Validar bowed. "Then I must wish you safe journeys, though before you leave I have someone who wishes to give you one final gift."

Chrom hesitated before speaking. "And what might this gift be?"

Validar gave a wicked smile. "Oh, just the Hierophant. A priest of the highest order here in Plegia, and he wishes to give you Grima's blessing for protection."

Chrom and Frederick reacted as if they were being promised a plague, but all Sekai could feel was a sense of dread.

"Th-that is not necessary King Validar."

"Oh but I must insist, I mean, what if the people discovered that not only you, but the prince himself refused Grima's blessing. They might refuse to help with the war effort, and I am nothing but a slave to my people."

The implication was clear. Begrudgingly, Chrom nodded and Validar gave a cruel smile.

"Good, Aversa...please run and get the Hierophant for me. Let him know that these fine men are ready for him."

"There is no need for that King Validar, for I am already here."

A man in a Grimleal hood stepped out from the shadows and approached the party. Sekai noted that the man's own cloak also held some home repairs, with several stitches and patches along the cloak. It was eerily similar to his own cloak, though there were some more lines in it.

Validar smiled and bowed. "Ahhhh, Lord Hierophant, such a pleasant surprise."

The Hierophant looked at Validar but said nothing. He then turned and focused his attention on Sekai. Sekai gave the man a small bow.

"Pleased to meet you Hierophant."

He said nothing and kept staring.

"My name is Sekai, may I ask yours?"

Still nothing. Sekai narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this one bit.

"I'm sorry, have I offended in some way? If so, I apologize."

Finally he spoke. "The heart still slumbers, but the blood within flows pure and strong."

Sekai stared at the man. "Excuse me?"

Frederick cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Lord Hierophant? It is considered rude to wear anything that blocks your face in the presence of Ylissean royalty. May I please ask you to remove it?"

The Hierophant stared at Frederick for a moment before responding.

"You are a long way from Ylisse sir, but I shall abide by your customs."

If Sekai had felt shock from seeing his father, he didn't know how to describe his feelings when he saw what laid beneath the Hierophant's hood.

"WH-WHAT!!??" Chrom shouted.

"BY THE GODS!!!!" Frederick cried out.

For in front of them stood...Sekai.

The other Sekai smiled. "Pleased to meet you. By strange coincidence, I share the same name as your master tactician. My name is Sekai."

Both Frederick and Chrom looked at Sekai, but he had lost all color in his face. This was impossible. How could this man share his name and appearance? Even his voice sounded vaguely the same, though his was a bit more...carefree, as if this was all a game only he knew of.

"Who...who are you?" Sekai finally managed to ask.

"Just a devout priest Prince Sekai. Please, if it makes everything easier, just refer to me by my title. Now, I believe you are ready to accept Grima's blessing?"

Sekai wanted nothing more than to flee from the palace, but he stood his ground. He had to be strong. Chrom and Frederick looked ready to leave as well, but they to stood their ground.

The other Sekai raised his hands and began to mumble something that Sekai couldn't hear. He walked over and he placed his hand first on Sekai's chest, then on top of his head. Though Sekai felt nothing magical or otherwise, he still felt as if something deep within him was stirring. The Hierophant then backed away, smiled at Sekai while doing a bow, then walked away back into the shadows and pulled up his hood.

Validar smiled. "And with that, we shall take our leave to prep the ships to leave."

"Wait, what in the hells is going on? Who is that man and why does he resemble Sekai?" Chrom called out.

Validar chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't understand Exalt Chrom, I saw no resemblance, but maybe I'm just speaking as a father. But we must leave and as Sekai said so must you, no time to lose correct?" With that he and Aversa turned and walked away. Sekai also turned and began to leave, and he heard Chrom and Frederick turn to follow him. As they walked out, Sekai could feel the stares of the two men behind him, but he didn't care.

He just wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible.

.....

It was now night.

Once arriving back at camp, Chrom had the entire group pack up and move out. Sekai said barely a word to anyone, even Lissa and Ron'Shin. The others were concerned, but Sekai ignored them. When they finally found a spot to set up camp, Sekai helped Lissa set up their tent and one for Ron'Shin. Then after eating a silent dinner, said he needed a walk to clear his head. That had been almost an hour ago, but all Sekai could do was stare up at the stores and run through the day's events over and over.

Why was his father still alive?

Who was that man who looked just like him?

And what did he do that made Sekai so uneasy?

Sekai had a pretty good WHO he was, but both logic and denial told him it was impossible. But it felt like the only explanation.

"...Sekai."

Sekai turned around. Who had said that?

"...Sekai."

Sekai suddenly felt a sharp pain to his head, and his vision went blurry for a second. When it cleared, he found himself no longer alone, but face to face with the Hierophant.

"Ahhhh, much better. Easier to hold a conversation this way, don't you think Sekai?" he smiled, turning his head.

Sekai composed himself before asking his questions. "Who are you?"

The figure looked disappointed. "Come now Sekai, surely you know. Don't tell me you don't?"

Sekai shuddered. "I do know, I'd just rather I be wrong."

The hooded figure sighed. "Come now Sekai, don't act that way. Please, say my name so we can have a proper conversation."

Sekai sighed. It was his worst fear, but it was real. "You are Grima."

Grima smiled. "Good, see, was that so hard?"

Sekai glared at the hooded figure.

Grima dropped the smile. "Please don't tell me this is how the conversation is going to go?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were supposed to be on good terms." Sekai deadpanned.

"Why wouldn't we be? We are one and the same after all Sekai, you are my equal in every way."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "Last I checked, having my very existence being forcibly taken over did not constitute a feeling of equality."

Grima sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, you haven't fully awakened."

Sekai was genuinely confused. "Awakened?"

Grima nodded. "Yes, I suppose you never fully understood. To be fair, no one could truly understand. Tell me Sekai, do you know why of all the people, the men and women born with my blood, why do you think I chose you?"

"Was it not because your blood ran through me so well?"

Grima chuckled. "No, my blood runs through you just like your father, and his father before him, and his father before him. No, I chose you because your soul most closely resembled my own."

Sekai tilted his head. "What?"

Grima nodded. "Yes, your soul so resembled my own, and it fused with my own so perfectly. I cannot take control of you Sekai, for there is nothing to take control of."

"I...I don't understand."

Grima sighed. "You are a dream Sekai. Much like how while you slumber your mind conjures up images for you, you are just what our mind has conjured up to control our body while we sleep. But soon we shall awaken, and you will fully understand."

Sekai felt angry. What did he mean Sekai was only a dream. "No, I will not wait till I "awaken", you will explain this to me now."

Grima shook his head. "No, I'm afraid your mind cannot understand it at this time. There is still much for you to experience before you are ready. Now get ready, for the battles to come shall be harder than any that of come before it, but you shall arise from them far stronger than you ever thought possible."

Sekai reached out. "Wait!!"

"...ai!!"

Grima began to fade away. "Wait damn you!!"

"...kai!!"

"SEKAI!!!"

Sekai stopped and looked over to see Chrom staring at him, worry clear on his face. Sekai turned to where Grima was and swore inwardly when he saw nothing.

"Are you alright?"

Sekai turned to Chrom. "What?"

"Are you alright? I heard yelling and was worried."

Sekai was confused. How did Chrom NOT see Grima? Deciding to file it away for later, Sekai merely shook his head.

"I'm fine Chrom, just a little...shaken up from today."

Chrom didn't look convinced, but before he could question Sekai further they heard a bell ring three times. Both men turned and stared at the direction of the camp site.

That was the alarm for an attack.

.....

Both Chrom and Sekai rushed towards the campsite when Lissa on Ron'Shin landed in front of them. Lissa immediately ran forward and enveloped Sekai in one of her trademark bear hugs.

"Thank Naga your okay." she cried out.

Sekai embraced her. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Where were you?" she said into his chest.

Sekai sighed, he hated to do this to her but there was no time. "I'll explain later, for now we have to deal with the here and now."

Lissa stared at him before she nodded. "Risen suddenly appeared, but they haven't attacked. They are just...standing there."

Sekai felt an onrush of confusion. Why would the Risen just wait. Sekai shook his head, it didn't matter.

"We'll figure this out later, for now let's meet up with everyone else."

Both Chrom and Lissa nodded, and after squeezing themselves onto Ron'Shin, along with Sekai promising to feed him a whole deer later, they were finally able to get up in the air and moving. It only took a short while before they reached the camp, where everyone had taken positions. Sekai landed and found his lance and helmet waiting for him.

"Hey there Bubbles, enjoy your night stroll?" Gaius asked, clapping Sekai on his shoulder.

Sekai smiled as he removed his coat and began to fasten the small cape to his shoulder he kept on him.

"I was. Is it to much to ask you people for one moment to myself without being bothered with personal questions, requests for help, or being attacked?"

Lon'Qu spoke up. "Take it up with the Risen."

Sekai laughed. "That I shall. Now, who can tell me what is going on here?"

Cordelia spoke up. "The Risen just appeared and have set up positions along the ravine. They haven't attacked, and even when me and Sumia went to do some aerial reconnaissance they only fired arrows at us, but did not pursue."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "Any injuries?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No, the pegasi are a bit spooked but nothing serious." 

Sekai nodded his head. "Good. So, the Risen are waiting for us, but why?"

"I can answer that."

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice. Suddenly, a swarm of crows flew in, and a white haired young man appeared.

"They are just waiting for you to attack them."

Weapons were drawn and pointed at the man. Sekai narrowed his eyes, not having the patience to deal with this.

"And how do you know this?"

The white haired man snickered. "Because I overheard something about Risen being used to fight the Sheperds. Name is Henry by the way."

Sekai was stunned. "And you are just telling us?"

Henry smiled a big smile. "Yep."

"...Why?"

Henry laughed. "Cause I heard you guys are going off to fight a big war and I wanted in."

Sekai could only stare in confusion, but not having the time to waste decided to just take the man's word for it.

"Fine, let's just say for now I believe you. What can you do?"

"Ooohhh, I can use my dark magic to make everything explode into blood. Mhmmmm, blooodd."

That explained Henry's personality. Sekai groaned, Tharja was difficult enough, he did not want to deal with two, but it looked like he didn't have a choice."

"Fine, whatever. Sumia, you mind working with Henry here?"

Sumia looked like that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she nodded anyways and Henry laughed and walked over to her.

Sekai grabbed his helmet and put it on. "Everyone else, partner up as normal. I will lead a group comprised of me, Lissa, Gaius and Cordelia along with Tharja and Virion. Chrom has Sumia and Henry along with Cherche and Lon'Qu. Split up and go over both sides of the Ravine and meet up in the middle."

With a nod everyone moved into position. After helping Lissa onto Ron'Shin, they lifted off and flew into battle.

.....

The battle had gone well.

Both sides progressed the same pace across the ravine. The Risen barely put up any resistance. Either the Sheperds had really grown stronger, or the Risen were being used for a purpose other than what Henry had told them. At first Sekai had been worried it was a trap, but Henry had joined into the battle, cackling like mad but even from across the canyon he could see Henry saving the others time and time again. Eventually Chrom and Sekai met up in the center of the ravine and took down the final Risen.

As the two men stood there and caught their breath, a Risen assassin suddenly appeared and lunged at Chrom. Sekai was already moving to intercept when he suddenly heard someone shout...

"FATHER, NOOOOO!!!!"

Suddenly Marth appeared out of no where and struck down the would be killer.

Sekai stood there and stared at Marth while he processed what he'd just heard.

Suddenly, things made a lot more sense.

.....

Chrom and Marth were currently talking near a river bank, whereas Sekai stood off to the side with Olivia.

Well, actually Chrom was talking with Lucina, but Sekai was sure she would make that clear soon.

Sekai had had his suspicions when Lucina was born and had the mark in the same place as Marth, as well as with the sudden appearance of the Risen and her knowledge of the future, but even Sekai thought his theory crazy and so kept it to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Olivia gasp and saw Chrom giving Lucina a hug.

She was also crying.

Sekai rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Chrom had no sense of decorum. He quickly placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"It's fine, just a really, REALLY strange misunderstanding."

Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes, but nodded.

Sekai returned the nod and walked up to Chrom, coughing to announce his presence.

"Chrom, you really need to think before you act."

Chrom looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Sekai?"

Sekai used his thumb to point at Olivia while he explained. "You are standing there, holding a crying Marth. This is how rumors get started."

Chrom looked at Olivia, then Lucina, then Olivia again. then he suddenly grew red faced and backed up, stammering but unable to get words out. Sekai sighed.

"Just go comfort your wife you idiot, I need to talk with Marth for a second anyways."

Chrom looked at Sekai then Lucina before he nodded and went to Olivia. Sekai walked over and stood beside Lucina, staring at Chrom.

"I really hope you have your head on straight Lucina, I don't think I can handle two Chroms."

Lucina turned and stared at him, clearly surprised. ""H-how did you..."

Sekai held up his hand. "I had my suspicions ever since the night of Emmeryn's attempted assassination when I saw the mark in your eye. Then the you of this timeline was born, and that certainly provided to the theory I had."

Lucina just stared at him. "I'd remembered you were smart, but clearly I've underestimated you."

"Well, you also calling out "father" when you saved Chrom helped a bit."

Lucina went a bit wide eyed and rosy cheeked as Sekai began to laugh.

"So, how bad is this war going to be?"

Lucina shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't want to affect the time stream more than I have to."

Sekai sighed. "And here I was looking forward to having a cheat sheet for this war."

Lucina stared at him again. "If you suspected me, why didn't you tell my father? Or attempt to find and confront me?"

Sekai stared at her for a second before responding. "We all have our secrets Lucina, I know that more than anyone. Yours wasn't causing any harm, so i saw no reason to worry about it. Remember Lucina, sometimes it's best to leave things alone."

Lucina stared at him, obviously wanting to ask him more but he shook his head.

"We can continue this later, but for now...go and be with your parents."

Lucina kept her glare on him, but then nodded and walked over to Chrom and Olivia. Sekai turned and stared down the ravine, just making out the castle in the coming daylight. Sekai stared at the spot, and he swore he felt as if someone was staring at him from the castle.

Shaking his head, Sekai turned and walked over so that way Chrom could "introduce" him to his future niece. Sekai had several things he now had to worry about, so for now he would shelve the hooded Grima. It was obvious that he wanted Sekai to wander through Valm for a bit, so that was what he would do.

But he would have his answers, and gods help any who stood in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I never liked how Grima was done in Awakening. Felt to cartoony to me. BWHAHAHAHAHA, I'M EVIL!!!! Nah, I always saw him as more of a Bond villain, calm and polite but ready and willing to destroy the planet. So yeah, I'm going to have fun with Sekai's relationship to Grima. Other than that, next shall be the introduction of a few of the kids, then YO HO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!!!! Well, not pirates, but hey, watched a lot of pirate movies recently so sue me. Anyways, next up we have the high seas. I'll get to it at some point here, but for now it's late and I am sleepy. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!!!


	20. Flames on the Blue

It's funny, Sekai had always wondered what life on sea would be like. He'd imagined blue skies, clear waters, the sense of adventure ever present.

He did not expect the swaying of the ship, feeling as though the ship could capsize at any moment. Nor did he anticipate the endless churning in his stomach. He had yet to hurl over the side of the ship like some of the other Sheperds, but even Sekai had his limits.

He did have one avenue of release though. Everyday if the weather permitted he would ride atop of Ron'Shin, sometimes practicing maneuvers or just soaring in the sky. That was what he was doing today, just soaring with Ron'Shin and enjoying the fresh air high in the sky, when he heard some other flaps and looked down to see Cherche atop of Minerva flying up to meet him.

"Sekai, you and Ron'Shin are doing well?" she said when Minerva reached them.

Sekai nodded. "No problems as of yet. What are you doing up here anyways, I can easily see any ships from up here and we don't want to tire out to many of the mounts we have."

Minerva gave a small growl and Cherche laughed. "Minerva is asking you to watch what you say, she's not weak you know."

"Not saying she is, just saying if we have to many people flying up here then we can't keep up a consistent aerial watch."

Cherche chuckled. "So, mind if I ask you a question?"

Sekai nodded.

"How do you have such a strong bond with Ron'Shin?"

"I don't understand your question."

"What I mean is he is incredibly loyal to you, far more than any other wyvern I've met who has been with their partner for such a short amount of time. I'm just wondering what you did to attain such trust."

Sekai shook his head. "I wish I could tell you, but all I really did was spend some time with him, mainly training so we could fight together."

Cherche gave a determined glare. "Hmmmm, no, there is certainly something unique. How did you defeat Ron'Shin in battle?"

"I didn't."

Cherche blanched. "Huh?"

Sekai nodded. "We didn't fight, I stared him down."

Sekai may as well of just said he'd taken down a whole army for the look of awe Cherche gave him.

"You stared down a WYVERN!!?"

Sekai smiled sheepishly. "It's really nothing special."

Cherche shook her head. "It really is. Wyvern's are a proud species and few have ever stared one down and lived to tell the tale. No wonder he has so much loyalty to you."

Sekai chuckled while shaking his head. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm a novice Wyvern rider. That reminds me, from what I've read I was led to believe male wyverns are normally smaller than females, is that true or is Ron'Shin here a special case?"

Cherche shook her head. "It depends on where the wyvern comes from. I've heard of bull wyverns before, males that are larger and fiercer than most, but those are supposed to stay away from humans and live deep in the mountains. Where did you find him?"

"I didn't, Chrom gave me Ron'Shin as a gift."

Cherche narrowed her eyes. "A gift?" her disapproval was clear.

"One I didn't ask for. I told them an old fairy tale from my childhood and Chrom decided to give me a wyvern. Foolish of him, but" he reached over and began to scratch Ron'Shin's jaw, who snorted in pleasure. "I'm not going to complain."

Cherche stared at him before smiling. "Well, you two are happy together so I won't judge. If you wish, I shall take over and keep a look out so Ron'Shin can rest."

Truth was Sekai wanted to continue the flight. He felt he and Ron'Shin wouldn't have the free time or safety to just fly for some time, but he also didn't want to tire out Ron'Shin just for his selfish desires. Nodding his thanks, he directed Ron'Shin to take him down. After disembarking and quickly giving Ron'Shin a nice sized fish he stood and watched his wyvern fly to the ship that was being used to house the mounts. The current fleet was only two hundred ships in all, the rest being used to transport the main force a few days behind them. Even with a huge force of experienced Feroxi sailors though, the fleet moved slowly because Sekai had had to spread out the invasionary force just so that each ship could have the bare minimum of people needed to run it.

He was still staring at the ship Ron'Shin had flown to when he heard a cough from behind him. He turned and saw Lissa standing there in her new war sage robes. They were the same yellow as Emmeryn's robes, and actually looked a little to big for Lissa in Sekai's opinion, but he was told the cloak had been enchanted to give a slight boost to her magical power.

"So, what do you think? Do I look great, or do I look GREAT!!!" she said, doing a little twirl.

He smiled and walked over to her. "You'd look good in anything honey, but that robe does look perfect on you."

She smiled. "Oh you sweet talker you, you look pretty handsome yourself. Remind me to thank Flavia and Basilio later."

Sekai suppressed a groan. Apparently while Chrom and Sekai were meeting Validar, the two Khans had requisitioned materials for "additions" to his armor. He now had fur linings on almost all of his armor pieces on the inside, increasing the comfortability but making it damn hot out in the sun. He also had a fur shawl attached to his back hip which enveloped around to his knees and had the same length, along with a new right shoulder guard which was a bit larger and became a half neck guard. They had also created an attachable fur hood for him to wear, which in truth he rather liked. Though he no longer wore it all the time, Sekai felt much more comfortable having the ability to put on a hood whenever he wanted. Finally, they had taken his shoulder cape and applied two Regna Ferox symbols to the sides of the Grima eyes, apparently under the pretense to show Regna Ferox also supported him. While Sekai felt the additions were a bit much, he took and wore them so as not to be rude. At least they had used a black bear for the fur so it went with his normal color scheme.

"You're not the one constantly needing water. Gods it gets hot."

Lissa giggled. "Yeah, but you are also warm at night when it's freezing. And by extension, I'm also warm."

Sekai had to admit, that was a plus. He had been surprised when the Sheperds had complained at the frigid sea air at night. The two's talk was ended though when a voice called out.

"Hey Sekai, can I have your help with something?"

Sekai and Lissa turned to see Ricken walking up in dark armor. Having finally become of age to officially be trained as a soldier, Ricken had been training to be a magic knight. Though his armor had to specially made to fit him, Ricken still chose to wear his broad rimmed hat for some reason.

"Yes Ricken, what can I help you with?"

"Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Sekai nodded before he turned to Lissa. "Sorry Lissa, do you mind?"

Lissa smiled at him. "No, it's fine. I needed to go talk with Maribelle anyways, she wants some pointers in magic."

Sekai nodded, he had forgotten Maribelle was learning how to use magic as a Valkyrie. "I hope she is understanding the basics well enough Lissa."

Lissa beamed. "I'm just teaching her like how you taught me."

"Then it's a wonder she understands at all. You had trouble grasping the concepts, remember?" he teased.

"Shut up before you get into trouble." Lissa said.

"Like you could stay mad at me." he smirked.

"I hate how you're always right." she smirked, kissing him.

They kissed for a few seconds before Ricken coughed, red faced at the scene before him. Lissa giggled and Sekai also chucked, embarassed he had done such a thing. Lissa quickly walked away, leaving Sekai with the young mage.

"I don't think I'll ever understand marriage and how it turns people into...THAT." Ricken said.

Sekai chuckled. "You will when you get older."

"Hey, how many times must I tell you NOT to treat me like a little kid?"

Sekai smirked. Ricken was just to easy to tease. "How about whenever I no longer have to look down to talk to you?"

Ricken growled in exasperation. "Gods, must you always tease me?"

Sekai gave an honest smile. "Sorry Ricken, can't help it. Always wanted a little brother to tease."

Ricken looked dumbfounded. "You see me like a little brother?"

Sekai smiled. "Emphasis on "little", but...yeah. Now, what do you need my help with?"

It took Ricken a moment before he finally responded. "It's...it's about that magic you taught me..."

Sekai sat back before he remembered. Ricken had approached him shortly after he had revealed his affiliation to the Grimleal. He had wanted to know if the rumors of powerful Grimleal spells were true and had asked to learn one. Sekai had decided to teach him a spell that allowed him to absorb the energy of a defeated enemy to rejuvenate himself in battle. Though Ricken had learned it, Sekai had noted he seemed...uncomfortable knowing it.

"Yes?" he nodded at the younger boy.

"When I...when I take that energy am I...am I taking a part of their soul?"

Sekai exhaled. It was a simple enough worry, and Sekai was glad Ricken had it. "No."

Ricken looked at him confused, so Sekai began to elaborate.

"Ricken, when a being dies, the natural magical energy they have is released. All you are doing is drawing some of that magical energy into yourself."

Ricken looked up at him. "But how do you know?"

Sekai sighed. "I don't Ricken. But I do choose not to dwell on it. In the end Ricken, it's up to you whether or not to use the spell. I don't use it because I don't want to be reminded of the Grimleal, nor use anything connected to them unless I have to. In the end Ricken, the choice is yours. Just know that no matter which you choose, I will be proud of you and will always be here to answer your questions."

Ricken stared up at him before nodding and walking off. Sekai stared at him before he turned and looked back out at the sea. He wasn't alone to long before he heard a chuckle beside him.

"You really have changed these past two years, haven't you?"

Sekai turned and saw Chrom who had walked up next to him.

"What do you mean?"

Chrom smiled. "Well for one, you're a lot more sociable. I remember the man who only gave short answers to basic questions, and shunned from personal ones. Now I see you mentoring others in magic and dolling out words of wisdom. Almost brings a tear to my eye."

Sekai scoffed. "I think you're reading to much into things. I'm merely doing my job as tactician and nothing more."

Chrom shook his head. "Yeah, whatever you say. But know no matter what you say that you've become a central cog in this group, and everybody looks up to you."

Sekai gave another scoff, drawing another chuckle out of Chrom before he left Sekai to his thoughts.

Sekai hated how right Chrom was. He would never have done these kinds of things years ago. He'd always been a lone wolf, refusing the company of others both out of practicality and sensibility. Others only made it harder to make the right choices, free from bias or senseless bravery. But now he was teaching magic he had despised for years just because he was asked, and he quickly found out that the others had come to see him as a blasted THERAPIST. They always came and talked to him about problems or to ask him his opinion on things, and he actually listened. It was certainly a far cry from who he once was.

Yet strangely enough, Sekai didn't have much of a problem with that.

After all, these people had accepted him, even with the knowledge of his past. And it was obvious they placed a high amount of trust and respect in him if they were coming up to talk to him. Sekai had always believed letting in others would bring him nothing but pain and misery, but instead he found himself feeling...free. As if there was now nothing he could no longer overcome with his friends...no, his family at his side.

Yes, the Sekai of old was gone.

And there was nothing wrong with that.

.....

The next few days happened lazily.

Sekai would wake up and do a morning spar with either Chrom or Lon'Qu. Then, after a breakfast he would practice magic with Ricken, Lissa, and Maribelle. He would then fly with Ron'Shin for a bit, sometimes talking with Cherche or being taught by her. Lunch would come, then he would read a book with both Sumia and Henry, who had become close since the battle at the ravine. He would then to some lance training with Cordelia, and after dinner play cards with Gaius, Donnel, and Ricken. Sometimes Lon'Qu or even Chrom would join in, but for the most part it was just the four man group. After a couple of hands, he would meet up with Olivia who had come to ask Sekai to help critique any dances she came up with, though normally it wouldn't go very far since Sekai refused to watch her practice anywhere not in public so as to avoid...misunderstandings. Then after one more night flight on Ron'Shin, he would spend an hour with Lissa discussing their days before retiring for the night to restart the day anew.

So he was rather surprised that Lucina had wanted to talk to him shortly before he was to fly up on Ron'Shin.

"Uncle?"

Sekai turned to see Lucina standing there, looking nervous. She had practically avoided Sekai the entire trip, so he wondered what it was she needed.

"Lucina, please don't call me Uncle. Makes me feel...old."

Lucina chuckled. "Always did."

"Hmmm?"

"It's nothing, just...why aren't you angry with me?"

Sekai was puzzled. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because almost every time we met I was rude. I even pointed my blade at you, yet you act as if it never happened."

Sekai paused as he remembered that night nearly two years ago. He sighed. "Lucina, what was our relationship in the future?"

Lucina was surprised at the question. "Well, you were...you were my tutor, along with several others. You were also a close friend to many of us."

Sekai stared at her for a moment. Did he really change that much? "Well, did I ever teach you about following your instincts?"

Lucina nodded. "You always said that we should listen to them, they could be sharper than any sword."

Sekai nodded. Sounded like him. "So when you questioned me that night, were you following your instincts?"

Lucina nodded once again, prompting a smile from Sekai. "Then you were following the lessons I taught...well, will teach you. So what is there to be angry about?"

Lucina stared at him, considering what he had just said. Remembering how Lucina had not been alone that night, he decided to inquire about her companion.

"That reminds me, what happened to the man with you? The one who wore the mask?"

Lucina blinked before responding. "He left shortly after that to look for the others."

Sekai nodded. He had forgotten that Lucina said she was one of thirteen who had come to the past. It was in fact partly because of that he had not brought all of the Sheperds to Valm, partly because he didn't know how long the war would last, also so they could search for these future children. All in all, only Chrom, Olivia, Sekai, Lissa, Sumia, Cordelia, Maribelle, Donnel, Cherche, Lon'Qu, Henry, Ricken, Lucina, Flavia and Basilio, Virion, and Tharja had been part of the first group. Frederick had not been happy to have been left behind while every single member of the royal family was leaving, but Sekai needed someone he could trust to head up the search throughout Ylisse for the children and so Frederick had quite reluctantly agreed to be left behind.

Sekai nodded. "Of course, now if that is all?"

Lucina hesitated before giving him a quick embrace. "Just...that I've missed you...Uncle."

Sekai sighed before he returned the embrace. "Come now niece, what have I said about being called Uncle?"

Lissa laughed while she pulled away. "Sorry Sekai, just wanted to pull your chain a bit."

Sekai smiled. "Let me guess, you also spent time with your Aunt Lissa?"

Lucina nodded, prompting Sekai to do a mock groan. While he was being over dramatic, he heard something land next to him and turned to see Cordelia disembarking from her pegasus.

"Trouble." she said.

.....

"This is...a problem." Sekai said.

They had just received word a distressingly rather large force of Valmese ships were fast approaching, and they had at most an hour to come up with a plan.

"Bah, this is no problem Sekai, it's a slaughter in the making." Basilio said, staring at the makeshift board of figures Sekai was using to represent the two fleets of ships.

"Much as I hate to agree with the oaf, he's right. Damn, who'd have expected Walhart would be sending his whole damn Navy?" Flavia grumbled.

Chrom nodded, grim faced. "I agree, this is bad. But we can't give up now, we've only just started."

Sekai shared in the sentiment, but it was impossible no matter how he looked at it. The Valmese ships outnumbered them three to one, and each of their sips was fully manned with hardened soldiers, whereas all of their ships had barely anyone on them. They may as well be fighting an armored knight with a spoon. Made of wood. Rotten, dead wood.

"Well Sekai, if you have any miracles up your sleeves, now's the time to use them." Basilio said, causing the group to all look at him with hope in their eyes.

Sekai shook his head. "Sorry, but this is just to much. We might be able to sink a few ships, maybe even set a few ablaze but nothing more."

Wait. Set them ablaze.

Flavia looked at the meager fleet they were sailing. "Damn Plegian snake of a king. All the ships and oil we need, but not even a soldier to raise their blade."

That was true...they had more than enough ships and oil. A surplus you could say. Chrom seemed to also catch on to this.

"Sekai, what about our oil reserves? Can we do anything with that?"

"Are you daft boy!?" Basilio shouted. "You'd just burn us along with all of our ships doing such a hair brained scheme, no one in their right mind would-"

"What if we wanted our ships to catch on fire?" Sekai interjected, causing the group to turn and stare at him.

"Excuse me?" Flavia said.

"What if we were to point our ships at the Valmese and set them ablaze? Not all of course, merely say...half? It might be a tight fit on some ships, but nothing to major."

They all looked at him as if he was as crazy as the plan, which Sekai thought fair.

"I take it back. You are the daft one Sekai." Basilio whispered.

Sekai stared at Basilio. "It's the best chance for victory. Tell me Basilio, which is preferable? The crazy plan with a slim chance of success, or the alternative of certain death?"

Chrom and Flavia nodded, whereas Basilio just groaned. "Gods save us, he really is mad...fine. If I'm going to die, may as well make it memorable."

Sekai nodded. "Of course we'll have to move over oil and supplies between the ships, as well as decide which ones we sacrifice. If we hurry we can get it done before we meet with the Valmese, there is only one other problem."

"And that is?" Chrom asked.

"We don't want the Valmese to stop us. We need them in a panic so our trap can clench shut around them. Best way to do that would be to kill the leader of this fleet, and he will probably be heavily guarded. We will need to send in a small, elite force to strike him down. We can't bring many, no more than eight. I'd ask you to go Chrom, but you are the Exalt and leader of this army, and the danger is to great."

Chrom nodded. "You're right, I am, so no one can order me NOT to go."

Lucina spoke up, having been quiet while everyone talked. "No Father, it's much to dangerous."

Chrom looked at her. "I know Lucina, which is why I am going. I can't stand by while my friends are in danger. I am also perhaps the best swordsmen in this army, and if what Sekai says is true we want nothing but our best."

Sekai nodded. "Much as I hate to admit it, he is right Lucina. If we don't do our best, we only stand that much greater to fail."

Lucina looked ready to argue, but she just nodded to Sekai to continue.

"Alright, so our force is going to include me, Chrom, Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, Lon'Qu, and I must ask you to join us as well Lucina."

Now Chrom began to argue. "No Sekai, it is much to dangerous."

Sekai had to resist the urge to smirk. Like father, like daughter. "Chrom, she is the third best swordsmen in this army, we will need her."

Lucina looked offended. "Third?"

Sekai didn't even look at her. "Lon'Qu."

Chrom glared at him, obviously unconvinced. Sekai sighed. "She also has her own Falchion Chrom, and I'd rather have them both in this pivotal of a battle. She'll stay with me, no harm will come to her I promise."

Chrom glared at Sekai for what felt like an eternity before finally nodding.

"Good, then if there are no further questions I suggest we get moving, we don't have much time."

.....

The battle was going well.

It's obvious the Valm General had not expected the Sheperds to just drop themselves right onto the ship, but to his crediit he did react pretty quickly.

"SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!!!!"

And that was how the battle had started.

Chrom and Lon'Qu were fighting one half of the ship, Sekai and Lucina another. Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, and Ron'Shin were all fighting other air units. Sekai hated not being on Ron'Shin and leaving the wyvern to battle alone, but he had to have faith in his mount. He was busy removing his spear from the neck of some Valmese swordsmen when Lucina came up to him.

"Sekai, there is a path to the General open? Should we take it?"

Sekai hesitated, looking to where she was pointing. It was true the path was open, but Chrom and Lon'Qu were all still fighting their own enemies, and Chrom had been adamant they all stick together. But the opportunity was to good to pass up, so Sekai nodded at Lucina and they both made a move to the General, who stood their in his armor watching the battle with vague disinterest. He turned to address both Sekai and Lucina.

"I'm quite surprised Ylisseans, I had heard your tactician to be an unrivaled genius, but I see that is not the case. He has sent you to your deaths, but take comfort knowing yours will be quick."

"I send no one to their deaths General, except those of my enemies." Sekai said, taking a defensive position with his lance.

The general turned and appraised Sekai. "Ahhh yes, I had also heard he fought with his men. Something to admire, tell me rider, are you the Grandmaster of Ylisse, Sekai?"

Sekai nodded. "Aye General, and may I know your name?"

"I am Ignatius, know my name for you shall die by my hand this day tactician."

Sekai sighed. "That's what the last guy said to."

Ignatius scoffed and charged at Sekai, who jumped back to dodge the downward thrust of Ignatius's own spear. The general was obviously a strength fighter like Kellam, which put him at a slight disadvantage to Sekai who utilized speed and dexterity. Of course, Sekai had to still hit the dastard. He kept dodging the General's thrusts, but had yet to be able to find a chink in the man's armor.

"Beloved niece, I could use your HELP!!!" He called out to Lucina.

"Easier said than done UNCLE!!!!" Lucina called out as the General blocked another one of her slashes with his shield. It was obvious even with the two of them Ignatius was going to be a problem. Sekai also noted they didn't have much more time to signal the others to launch the ships before the rest of the Valm fleet caught up with them. He and Lucina had to finish this now.

Utilizing a feint maneuver Sekai made it look like he was about to aim the tip of his lance at the General's throat. When Ignatius predictably moved to block with his shield, Sekai quickly spun around and used his lance to knock the General's feet out from under him. His own weight turned against him, the General fell flat on his face.

"LUCINA, NOW!!!"

Lucina wasted no time and jumped on the General's back, planting her blade's tip directly where the man's shoulder blades should have been. With a quick nod, Sekai pulled out a thunder tome and quickly fired a blast into the sky where it promptly exploded. This signaled all of the aerial units to come and pick them up, along with letting the others on the ship know to quickly set ablaze and launch the expended ships. Lucina gave him a quick nod before jumping over the balcony and running to the center of the ship to get picked up. Sekai was about to join her...

When he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and throw him back.

Dazed, Sekai was starting to recover when he felt a very sharp pain in his shoulder. Looking over, he saw a lance protruding out from him. Weakly, he looked up and saw none other than Ignatius holding the lance, blood running down his mouth and panting heavily.

Stubborn dastard didn't know when to quit.

"If, heh...heh...if I must die today...I will not...die...ALONE!!!!" The general then pulled out the lance and then rammed it into Sekai's stomach, eliciting a pained outcry. Sekai heard shouts from the others, but they were very faint and distant. Sekai could only watch helplessly as the General gave him a wicked smile, pulled out the lance again, and this time aimed right at Sekai's chest.

"See you...in hell..." he chocked out, ready for the lance to strike.

Then he heard a very loud, and VERY angry roar.

He watched as Ignatius was suddenly pulled back, suspended on Ron'Shin's tail. Ron'Shin stared at the would be killer of his master before firing a blast of fire breath point blank onto the General, who screamed as the fire licked away his flesh. Ron'Shin then flicked the General across the ship as he landed with a crash, setting the very ship itself ablaze.

Ron'Shin then turned and stared at Sekai, letting out a mournful moan. Sekai coughed and gave the mount a smile.

"Sorry boy...looks like...looks like I can't ride you right now. Go and...protect Lissa, Chrom and...everyone else. *cough* Be a good boy, and...and leave me."

Ron'Shin let out a sad wail, but Sekai could barely hear him. Everything was suddenly so very quiet, and despite the hot sun and fire spreading around him...

He'd never felt so cold.

Sekai had a vague feeling of something enclosing around him and then being lifted up.

Then he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
> And cliffhanger. What will happen now? Is Sekai done for? How will he survive? Is this the end of our hero?  
> NOOOOO!!!!!!  
> I still got plenty more story to tell, but this is something I want to explore. Just how far does Grima's influence on Sekai reach. Next chapter our heroes reach Valm and meet a princess who is so vaguely Feudal Japanese it kind of hurts.


	21. Dreams and Princesses

Sekai was falling.

Where to, he didn't know. All he saw around him was darkness, unending and darker than a moonless night in a cave. The only thing he could see were his own feet above him, so he figured he must be falling head first.

Why was he falling? What had happened?

Sekai thought back and remembered a ship. The sea on fire. A man in armor.

That's right, he had been stabbed. Twice in fact, but Sekai felt no pain. He didn't really feel anything.

I must be dead, he thought.

Funny, the thought should have made him feel scared or angry, but all he could feel was...content.

Sure, he wished he could have spent some more time with Lissa, or seen Chrom and the Sheperds to a time of peace. Though he'd never be able to fully make up for the pain he caused Lucina and the other children, quite possibly his own, he had hoped to help them truly prevent Grima from returning. He did take solace though in that at least Grima wouldn't be able to come back this time around. After all, be hard for Grima to tether himself to the world if Sekai was dead.

True, it would be. Good thing I'm not letting you die just yet Sekai.

Sekai snapped his head around, but still only saw darkness. Despite being unable to focus on anything for any long period of time, Sekai had a uneasy feeling. As if there was something out there, in the darkness with him. Sekai had heard the tales, that there were two afterlives. One of pure bliss and happiness, where those who lived just and right lives went and no longer suffered the pain and misery of life. Then there was the other, where evil went to be destroyed in all aspects. Physically, emotionally, mentally, even spiritually. Where a person went to die over and over again, suffering the worst kind of pains for all of eternity. Sekai had never believed in such things, believing death to be merely the end of a journey where one could truly rest, free from all that life held. But there was no mistaking that he was conscious, and that something was with him.

Naga, he hoped he was just imagining things.

HmmHmmHmm, no dear Sekai. You are not, and Naga cannot, nor would she save you. But don't worry, I'm not here to harm you, just to...converse.

What? That made no sense. Sekai continued to try and look around, pinpoint where that damned voice was coming from, but he was falling to fast. Dammit, he thought, really wish I would land so I can get my bearings straight.

Then he felt something hard hit him. He bounced and landed, staring up into the darkness, but clearly laying still. Sekai looked around, dazed but strangely feeling no pain. He had been falling for for what felt like hours, but there was no pain from his sudden landing. He noticed a dim glow below him and was surprised when there was a faint light radiating from where his body was sitting. He put his hand to the area, and noticed it grew a little brighter, though dimming once again when he removed his hand. Staring at the light for a moment, he finally picked himself up and came to the theory that anywhere he now stood would be solid.

Having finally be able to just stand and look around, he noticed he was still wearing his Wyvern Lord custom armor. He'd expected there to be blood and damage on it, but he found it looked as though it was fresh off the blacksmith's anvil. The only thing missing was his helmet. He also noticed that both his Levin blade and the two tomes he carried with him were missing, as well as his lance. The memory of the strange voice fresh in his memory, Sekai really wished he had something to defend himself with. No sooner did he have the thought then did he hear a clatter behind him and turned to find a silver lance laying on the ground. Walking over, he tentatively reached out and grasped it, feeling it's solidity in his hands, as well as the weight of the lance itself.

It seems as though if I want something in this place, I just have to think it.

That is correct.

Sekai whirled around again, preparing for a strike that never came. There was that damned voice again, but where was it coming from?

"Who are you?" he called out.

HmmHmmHmm, why don't you tell me?

"What?"

Come now tactician, use your brain. Who am I?

Sekai stared hard while he thought. This voice seemed to know a lot about him, which could be expected if it was a messenger of the afterlife.

Again with the afterlife. You are not dead Sekai.

Sekai widened his eyes. The damned voice could read his thoughts, did he have no privacy? But, if what it said was true and he wasn't dead, then where was he?

Think it over.

Much as he hated to listen to a mysterious voice, Sekai didn't have much else he could think of to do. So, he was in some dimension that bended to his will, he believed. He first decided to test this, and pictured an open field under a starry, moonlit sky. As he pictured the image in his head, he suddenly felt a light breeze upon him. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see just what he imagined, though instead of a treeline or cliff-face, it looked as though the field would go on for miles and miles. Possibly forever, but this at least proved his theory of the dimension being somewhat influenced by his will.

Next, the voice seemed to know his every thought, along with things about him he had never discussed. Such information was open access though, so he decided for his next test he would need the voice to tell Sekai something about himself he had never shared with anyone.

On your right hand is a mark, with the most prominent imagery being six eyes staring up. It is purple in color, and you have gone to great pains to keep it hidden, even from your dear wife Lissa.

Right, the voice could read his mind. But it did give him the information he was looking for, so that made the puzzle far easier to solve. So, if the voice wasn't lying and Sekai was still alive, there was only one place he could be.

"This is a dream?"

Not quite, but good guess.

"Then do you mind explaining where I am?"

Within the deepest parts of your subconscious. Where you have attempted to bury all of your greatest shames, and a place you dread to tread even within your dreams.

Sekai instantly felt that dread. This should be impossible, he couldn't be awake. Surely Sekai would have known.

Ahhhh, so you've figured it out then.

Sekai sighed. "Yes...you are Grima."

Suddenly a man who looked just like him stepped up from out of no where. There was no difference between the two except for their attire, for Grima was wearing the coat Sekai had favored during the Plegian war. That, and while Sekai had rich, brown eyes, this man's shone a violet purple.

"Indeed I am." Grima smirked, doing a small bow.

Sekai readied his lance. If Grima thought he could take over Sekai without a fight, then he had another thing coming. Grima sighed.

"There is no need for that you know, I'm not going to fight you. You are still not ready to awaken, and there could be...damage if I attempt to merge with you to early."

"Damage?"

Grima waved his hand. "It is unimportant."

Sekai felt otherwise, but there was something bugging him. "Why are you being so...polite?"

Sekai may as well of asked why is fire hot for the look Grima gave him. "What ever do you mean?"

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "You are the Fell Dragon, worshiped as a god of death and destruction. Lucina has told me you reveled in the suffering of humans everwhere and yet you are being so...polite. It doesn't make sense."

Grima scoffed. "I've told you already, I see no reason to be rude to you. We are equals after all. The only one I might add who is my equal. Everyone and everything else is...unimportant."

"If they are so "unimportant", why are you so focused on destroying everything that lives?"

"Do you let ants and vermin infest your home?"

"What?"

Grima smiled. "This planet used to belong to us Sekai, to the Earth Dragons. Then Nagi and her ilk betrayed our kind and sided with humans, sealed us away and left us to be trapped for all eternity. We escaped, but then Naga helped that pathetic human seal us long ago, before we could free the rest of our kind."

Sekai glared at the dragon. "There is no "us". I am Sekai, a human."

Grima chuckled. "Maybe for a little bit, but then I chose you. You will ascend with me, fully merge and become a god. And together, we shall free our brothers and sisters, and reclaim our rightful place as the rulers of this world from the humans that infest and destroy it."

"Yes, because reviving dead bodies that burn and destroy EVERYTHING in their path is certainly protecting the world."

Grima shrugged. "To rebuild you must first destroy. We can let plant life regrow, but not until every last human is destroyed, and Naga and her followers are wiped out."

Sekai shook his head. "And you thin I will just help you do this? Exterminate my SPECIES!!?"

Grima stared at him. "I do."

Sekai was taken aback by the bluntness of the answer, prompting Grima to continue.

"Humans are a scourge on this planet, destroying all in their path with no regard to how it will affect the world. Don't worry, you'll come to see in time. For now, your "friends" need you."

Suddenly everything was going dark again.

"WAIT!!!!" Sekai called out, but it was to late.

The last thing he saw was Grima's purple eyes, gleaming in the dark before they to disappeared, leaving Sekai in the darkness once again.

.....

Sekai slowly opened his eyes. From what he could tell, he was laying on some sort of a bed. He heard waves crashing out by a window, so they had to still be sailing towards Valm. Looking down, he saw that his entire torso was covered in bandages, with it being quite thick on his shoulder and near his stomach. He could faintly hear voices outside of the door, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was feeling quite thirsty though, and saw that near him was a pitcher and a cup. Deciding he would drink whatever he could, Sekai began to get up when he suddenly felt a sharp, agonizing pain flare up his entire torso and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. The voices stopped and Sekai turned his head, vision spotty due to the sudden pain and he saw the door swing open to reveal Lissa standing there.

Then she was suddenly holding him, crying in his ear.

"Se-kai, thank the gods you're...you're awake."

Sekai wanted to cry out in pain from the sudden pressure on his injuries, but he noticed that Lissa's eyes were puffed out and red, her hair and clothes were disheveled, and she was trembling like a leaf on a rainy day. It was obvious she had been through a lot while Sekai was out, so he ignored the pain as he lifted his arm to give her an awkward embrace. He began to rub the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Sorry for worrying you."

Lissa tightened her embrace, but Sekai held steadfast. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

After a few more moments of crying, Lissa finally realized Sekai was still heavily injured. Laying him back down gently, she still let tears fall as she held his hand.

"How long have I been out?" Sekai asked.

Chrom's voice answered him. "It's been nearly four days. Glad to see you're finally awake."

Sekai turned and saw the prince leaning on the doorway, visibly relieved. Sekai chuckled.

"Don't have time to die Chrom, to full of a schedule."

Chrom gave a small chuckle while Lissa sniffed. "Well you'd better clear it because as both your healer AND wife, I say you are not allowed out of this bed until you are fully healed. Resting is now your number one priority, and I don't want to hear ANY arguments, you understand?"

Sekai was about to argue, but then he saw the seriousness in her eyes. It must have been hard for her, he thought sadly. So instead he smiled.

"Of course dear, whatever you say."

Lissa smiled. "Good, now you stay right there, I'm going to get you some soup." She gave him a quick kiss before she got up and left the room. Chrom chuckled before he walked over, pulled up and chair and sat down.

"She hasn't left your side at all these past four days."

Sekai smiled. "I'm lucky to have her. How bad were the injuries?"

Chrom shook his head. "Bad. By the time Ron'Shin brought you back to the ship you had already lost a lot of blood, and several of the healers were worried you weren't going to make it. It's been touch and go these past four days, and at several points we thought you...well, I'm just glad you pulled through."

Sekai chuckled. "What can I say, maybe that damned stubbornness of yours rubbed off on me."

Chrom laughed and the two proceeded to spend the next few minutes just talking. Eventually Sekai decided to ask about something that had been bothering him.

"So...how many do you think were killed?"

Chrom stared at Sekai, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Don't do this to yourself Sekai, you did what you had to. There was no other way."

Sekai shook his head. "It is one thing to take a life Chrom, but it is entirely another to just ignore it. I'm afraid that action will haunt me for some time yet..."

Chrom stared at his friend, unsure of what to do. Finally, he settled on just putting a reassuring hand on Sekai's shoulder. Sekai decided to change the subject.

"So how is everyone else doing?"

Chrom nodded his head. "You were the only heavily injured one, so everyone else has just been worrying about you. The worst is Lucina, she...she blames herself for your injuries."

Sekai sighed. He'd have to talk with his niece later. "Anything else I should know?"

Chrom smiled. "Yeah, Ron'Shin is currently up on the deck. He has refused to leave the boat, not even Cherche could get him to leave."

Sekai nodded. "He is a loyal creature that one."

Just then Lissa came back in with a steaming bowl, prompting Chrom to get up. "I'll leave you two alone to go and share the good news."

"No visitors just yet Chrom, Sekai is still recovering and...and I want my husband to myself for a bit." Lissa said, taking Chrom's place.

Chrom stared for a bit before he nodded and vacated the room. Lissa spent the next several minutes spoon feeding Sekai some vegetable soup. Once she put the bowl on a shelf, she kicked off her boots and then carefully climbed into the bed beside Sekai, taking care not to put any pressure on his injured soldier or stomach. As Sekai began to rub her back, she once again started to lightly sob into his neck.

"I'm sorry Lissa, this must have been really hard."

Lissa sniffed and spoke in a coarse whisper. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up, that one morning I'd wake up and you'd be...you'd be..." A new wave of sobs, slightly louder, began on his neck.

Sekai kissed the top of her head. "Shhh, shhh...I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Lissa looked up, tears fresh in her eyes. "Really?" she sniffed.

He smiled. "Of course, I promised we'd grow old and gray together. Do I ever break a promise if I can help it?"

Lissa sniffed and smiled. "No, no you don't."

Sekai smiled and gave her another kiss on her head. They laid like that for several minutes before Lissa's breath slowed. Looking down, he saw Lissa had fallen asleep. As he watched her sleeping face, he couldn't help but smile at her. As he was rubbing her shoulder lightly, he then noticed they had taken off his gloves, fully revealing the Mark of Grima. Instinctively he felt his blood freeze, but then calmed down. Neither Chrom or Lissa had treated him any different, so either they didn't know or didn't care what the mark was.

He stared at the mark as he remembered the conversation with the dream Grima. He still didn't know if that had actually happened or not, but as he felt the love of his life breathe into his neck, the weight of her body on his, Sekai decided he didn't care. He had decided two years ago to never let Grima run his life again when he proposed to Lissa, and he wasn't going to stop that now. Sekai was human, no matter what words Grima spun, and he would not let Grima words destroy his will.

Sekai chose to be human, not for himself, but for all those he cared for.

.....

Chrom was walking towards a certain door on the ship.

They'd had to remove all of Sekai's armor to properly heal him, revealing for the first time the strange tattoo on Sekai's hand. It had been purple and mainly showed six open eyes. Despite it being only an image, something about it had offset Chrom tremendously, as though the very image itself was wrong. Wanting to know more of the strange mark his friend and brother had spent so long hiding, Chrom had asked both Tharja and Henry what they knew of the image.

The answer was...unsettling.

They told him it was Grima's mark, the symbol of the Grimleal. All members had it tattooed somewhere, normally on the back from what Tharja and Henry told him. What they didn't understand was why Sekai's was purple, since all of the other tattoos were black in coloring. Chrom had thought maybe it had to deal with Sekai's family being leaders of the Grimleal, thus higher ranking members, but both Tharja and Henry dashed that saying that all markings were black, no exceptions.

So why was Sekai's so different?

Another problem had been Lucina. Combined with Sekai nearly dying mere moments after she had left him, the sight of the tattoo had made her freeze up in what Chrom could only call...fear. Fear and hatred. Chrom had forgotten that while Sekai's Grimleal connection had been made public knowledge, only the Sheperds and select people knew exactly how far that connection went. When Chrom had been forced to explain Sekai's...family matters to his daughter, she had shut herself up in her room for the past four days. Chrom had left her alone, respectful of how difficult this sudden revelation must have been, but now that Sekai was awake he needed to ensure there would be no problems between the two. Stopping at her door, he began to knock, quietly so as not to wake anyone who was resting.

"Lucina?"

After a few moments, he heard a response. "Yes Father?"

"May I come in, I'd like to talk?"

Another pause until he heard her call out. "Enter."

Chrom opened the door to the small room Lucina had been given. She was in her normal attire, save for her boots near the foot of her bunk. Her Falchion was laying out on a table, and Lucina herself was sitting on her bunk.

"What is it Father?" Lucina asked.

Chrom sighed. "Sekai is awake."

Lucina's face gained a mixture of both happiness and apprehension. "That's...that's great. Aunt Lissa must be relieved."

Chrom nodded. "She is. My question for you though is what are you going to do?"

A look of alarm flitted across her face. "What do you mean Father?"

"What I mean, will you be able to work with him? Follow his orders? Will there be any trouble?"

Lucina was quiet for a long time, just staring at Chrom. Finally she asked. "Father...why do you trust him?"

Now it was Chrom's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"Uncle Sekai is Grimleal. Not just any member either, but the son of their leader who attempted to kill Aunt Emmeryn. I'm just...surprised at how much faith you have put in him, especially with all of that."

Chrom clenched his jaw. He fully understood why Lucina was being mistrustful. Grima had destroyed her timeline, wiped out nearly everything she cared about. Finding out just how closely related Sekai was to the matter probably hadn't helped her in any way. But Chrom needed to help Lucina to understand that Sekai should be judged by his actions, not his past.

"Did you ever hear the story of how I first met your uncle?"

Lucina shook her head, so Chrom settled himself to tell the rather long story.

"It was a simple border patrol. I had taken Aunt Lissa and Frederick with me under the pretense of checking on the security of the border villages. In reality, I mainly did it to get away from the stuffy nobles. We were walking down a road when Frederick noticed someone collapsed up ahead. With Frederick's help, we turned him over and found a man unconscious. That was the first time I ever laid eyes on Sekai. He woke up not to long after that and I decided to escort him to the nearby village, just to make sure he wouldn't fall down again. Along the way, I discovered he was Plegian, and was thinking of bringing him in for a background check when we noticed the nearby village under attack by brigands. Your uncle ended up saving Lissa, earning himself a nasty cut on his hand in the process. From there on after Sekai joined us, I watched him time and time again enter battle, fighting to save and protect others no matter the personal risk. I have also watched him pore over plans, choosing the one that has the best chance for success with the minimal chance for casualties. That's why I trust him Lucina. If he were here to betray us, he wouldn't work so hard to keep us alive. He has proved time and time again by his actions he can be trusted, and I will not let his past sully that trust."

Lucina stared at him, but then she shook her head. "I'm sorry Father, I want to trust him. Really I do, but I just...can't."

Chrom nodded. "Of course. I trust Sekai because of what I've seen, but you haven't. I'm not asking you to trust him Lucina, only give him the chance to earn it."

Lucina looked up, remembering that night in the forest she had questioned Sekai herself with Gerome. He had said the same thing, about earning her trust. She gritted her teeth and looked up at her father, determined expression on her face, then she nodded, prompting a smile from Chrom.

Just then, they heard a commotion from outside.

"Damned beast has gone crazy!!" They heard someone yell.

"Whatsa matter wit it?" Came another voice.

They then heard a loud roar coming from the top of the ship, and both Chrom and Lucina looked at each other.

Ron'Shin knew Sekai was up.

.....

Sekai was jolted awake when he heard a very loud roar. Lissa stirred as well.

"What was thaaaattttt?" she asked, yawning cutely. They then heard the roar again.

"I think...I think that was a wyvern." Sekai said. They both sat their before the realization hit them. Lissa then jumped up, whereas Sekai tried to but was stopped by the sharp pain to his stomach. "Dammit." he cried out.

Lissa gave him a look of trepidation. "Just lay down Sekai, I'll go calm down Ron'Shin." Another roar sounded out, along with several people shouting.

Sekai shook his head. "With the way he is now Lissa, I doubt anyone but me can calm him down. Mind helping me get on a shirt?"

Lissa stood still for a second, contemplating whether or not just forcing Sekai to lay down. Then another roar sounded out, so she quickly grabbed Sekai's shirt and helped him carefully put it on. Sekai tried to stand up but found the act exhausting. He had been laying down to long.

"Lissa, support me please."

Lissa nodded and carefully put his uninjured arm and shoulder under her own, and then the two hobbled out as fast as they could.

.....

Lon'Qu had fought many enemies in his short life. He believed he would fight many more. He had stared down men twice his size and felt no fear, but the idea of taking on an angry wyvern, especially one as large as Sekai's made him...uneasy.

No one knew what had happened. The beast had spent the past four days just laying on the ship, growling when anyone but Lissa came near. They had asked Cherche to try and get him to fly off, but she quickly found out that the stubborn wyvern wouldn't budge. Apparently she spoke to the creature and found it was refusing to leave it's partner's, Sekai's when Cherche explained, side. So everyone eventually just acted like normal, ignoring the large wyvern as it in turn ignored them. Lissa would come out every once in a while and feed the creature, then rush back to Sekai's side.

Then the creature started acting different.

It had happened barely an hour ago. The creature stirred from it's rest and began to fidget. At first Lon'Qu believed the creature hungry and tossed a small fish near the creature. Ron'Shin as he was named had ignored the fish and stared directly at the door leading below the ship to the crew quarters. Then, out of no where it started roaring at the door, freaking out the sailors working and the Sheperds who were milling about. They tried to calm the wyvern door but it just kept roaring out at the door, becoming louder and more ferocious sounding with every roar. What could suddenly make the creature act this way?

Lon'Qu had an idea, but he'd rather not dwell on the possibility. Out of all of the Sheperds, he did enjoy Sekai's friendship more than most.

But that didn't change the fact that his wyvern was acting crazy, and may pretty soon hurt somebody. Cherche may have been able to calm the creature down, but she was currently flying up in the sky as a lookout and who knew if her and Minerva could even hear the roars. Lon'Qu was about to pull out his blade when the wyvern suddenly went still and stared at the door.

Moments later, Lissa walked out with a fully conscious Sekai on her shoulder. Lon'Qu relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, both at seeing his friend up and about and also because he wouldn't have to fight a wyvern.

Sekai walked over with Lissa's help and began to pet Ron'Shin's snout while the wyvern in question began to nuzzle him.

"Shhh, calm down Shin. I'm here." He said while Ron'Shin cooed in contentment.

The other Sheperds quickly got over their shock at the roaring wyvern and rushed up to Sekai, some having the same general reactions.

Olivia, Sumia, and Cordelia gave him a quick hug.

Ricken and Henry laughed and patted his uninjured shoulder. Virion just chuckled and patted his back instead.

Gaius and Lon'Qu gave him a nod, not wishing to rush into the center of the group. Tharja was also staying far away, though she did look happy to see him. At least as happy as Tharja could be.

Amongst the commotion, the door once again opened to reveal Chrom and Lucina. Lucina watched her father smile and walk over to join in the celebration of Sekai's recovery. She watched as everyone crowded around him, still unsure of how she felt towards her uncle. The revelation of him being related to the leader of the Grimleal, along with her own memories of watching Grima use Sekai's face left her unsure. How could she trust this man, whose past was shrouded in secrecy?

Then Sekai turned and saw his niece and gave her a reassuring smile.

That smile brought back long buried memories for Lucina. Her uncle teaching her and the other children. Her uncle playing games with the kids, piggybacking them and sneaking them sweets. All of the children had looked up to him, and even the other adults seemed to treat him with a great respect. Her uncle had been as loved as her father, and she still remembered how everyone shed tears at both his and her father's deaths, but none more than Lucina. Sekai had been her best friend, teaching her things that Chrom and Olivia would have disapproved of. She remembered how one time she had accidentally broken an old vase and had cried for hours to her uncle over her fear of getting in trouble. It was childish, but she didn't want her parents angry with her. Then, when the time came to fess up, Sekai stepped in and said he had done it while being in an absent minded state. Chrom and Olivia had been irritated with him but in the end just scolded him and left. To Lucina, this had made Sekai more of a hero at the time than her own father.

Lucina smiled as she teared up. Yes, Sekai may have been Grimleal. He may have become Grima at some point, but before all that he was her beloved uncle and friend. And he was okay. She quickly ran up and embraced him, causing a curious stare and gasp from the man, but he just lightly returned it. To Sekai, it just seemed that she was happy he was okay, but to her she was hugging the return of a friend she'd thought lost forever.

The group was still celebrating when Cherche and Minerva landed. Cherche was surprised to see that tactician up and about, but she smiled all the same. So that's what all of the roaring was about, she thought. She walked up to the group and gave Sekai a small nod.

"Glad to see you are awake Lord Sekai."

He returned the nod. "Couldn't stay asleep forever."

Cherche nodded. "Indeed, you've had Ron'Shin here in a fit these past couple of days you know."

Sekai turned to regard the wyvern who had not budged from his spot. "You haven't been any trouble, have you boy?"

Ron'Shin gave a low growl as a response, prompting a small chuckle from Cherche.

"He says only as much trouble as you gave him having to carry your near corpse over to this boat. He also says you taste terrible by the way."

Sekai rolled his eyes but patted the wyvern affectionately on the cheek. "Geez, thanks."

Lon'Qu spoke up. "He hasn't left this boat ever since he dropped you off either."

Sekai smiled at Ron'Shin. "He is loyal, that's for sure. I don't know what I'd do in battle without him anymore." Ron'Shin gave a small roar, loud enough to hurt but low enough that it wasn't deafening. Cherche giggled again.

"He says you'd probably get yourself killed. Also that if you ever ask him to leave you again in a near dead state he will kill you himself."

Sekai really wished she hadn't translated that last part. He could feel several eyes staring at him now, but none more so than Lissa's green eyes. He looked down at her and found himself never being more scared of her in his life.

"You asked Shin to do what now?" she said in a threatening tone.

"Ummm, well I...I thought I was done for and I-" he stammered out before Lissa interrupted him.

"Everyone, I would like a moment to talk with my husband please." she said, never taking her eyes off of him. It was amazing how at that moment every single person on deck found a reason to go below it. Even Ron'Shin backed up a little from the tone and glare Lissa was giving. Cherche took both Minerva and Ron'Shin back to the ship that held the mounts, leaving Sekai and Lissa alone together.

"Now," Lissa said in a scarily sweet voice. "What happened on that ship?"

Sekai gulped.

.....

It was later that night and Sekai was resting, talking with Chrom and catching up on the last four days. Before long, Chrom asked Sekai about the situation that had happened earlier in the day.

"So, what did Lissa say to you?"

Sekai shuddered. He'd had no idea Lissa could be so...frightening. "Let's not revisit that, let's just say I am no longer allowed into battle without her or you."

Chrom nodded. "I never knew Lissa could be so...threatening. Even THARJA looked freaked out."

Sekai chuckled. "At least now I know why I should always keep her happy. An angry Lissa is a scary Lissa. So, when are we due to arrive in Valm?"

"We believe sometime tomorrow or the next day."

Sekai looked down at his injured body. He wouldn't be able to participate, and he doubted Chrom or Lissa would let him go in such a state. As if reading his mind, Chrom spoke up.

"You are not joining the battle you know."

Sekai scoffed. "I know Chrom, just thinking how difficult it will be to direct you guys from afar."

Chrom patted him on the shoulder lightly. "That's what tacticians normally do my friend. Advise from afar, not getting stabbed in the shoulder and gut with a lance."

Sekai sighed. "But my way's more fun. Do we at least have any idea what the harbor looks like?"

Chrom nodded. "We have some maps. We have also discovered that someone in the resistance is also hiding out in the town near the harbor, so we are hoping to meet with them."

Sekai nodded. "With any luck it'll be someone slightly important and not some random grunt. We'll need the resistance to win this war."

Chrom nodded, and the two men spent the next few hours building up a plan. Finally Lissa came in and told them it was time for Sekai to sleep, and neither man was interested in disobeying her after the day's earlier events. As Lissa snuggled up to him to fall asleep, all Sekai could think about was his next move he'd have to make in Valm.

.....

It would seem that the gods felt they owed Sekai something after all he'd had to put up with in his lifetime.

Sekai had been greatly worried about the initial approach into Valm, partly due to lack of any real information about the enemies strength and numbers in the small town, and also because he would not be participating in the battle. Chrom and Lissa had both forbidden him from even mounting Ron'Shin and flying over the battlefield so he could direct as need be, lest he be "tempted to be stupid". Sekai really hated not having control of a situation, a fault but one he stood proud of as a tactician. He was worried that Virion, his replacement for the battle, wouldn't be able to properly lead the strike team to victory. He had faith in his friend of course, they had played many games of chess and were tied for wins, but Virion had a different style than Sekai. Sekai focused on diversion and doing what nobody expected, whereas Virion utilized a high risk high reward style of using certain units as bait.

His fears were proven to be unneeded however. From the ship Sekai was watching the battle unfold, and he was pleased to discover a number of things. The first was that enemy resistance was light. It was obvious Walhart hadn't expected the Ylisse to actually touch ground, and had merely installed a force of men enough to govern the city but not protect it. The second was that Virion was playing more carefully then in the mock battles he and Sekai waged. He was moving the entire attacking group as one, slowly finishing off the defending Valmese, but leaving little to chance of anybody actually striking a serious blow to any of the Sheperds.

Ron'Shin came up beside Sekai and snorted, causing Sekai to chuckle. The wyvern had become fiercely overprotective, scarcely leaving his side if the wyvern could help it. Another thing was that Sekai felt he was beginning to understand the more subtle nuances of the wyvern, having a faint concept of what the creature was trying to say.

"No Shin, we can't fly over and watch the battle. We could be spotted and attacked, and I'm in no condition to fight."

An annoyed grunt was his response.

"Of course I know they would be no match for you, but you are also forgetting Lissa told us no. Once she found out we entered the battle in any way, she would kill us both."

A low chortle.

Sekai laughed. "I'm not saying she would kill us with weapons, I'm saying she'd just glare at us and we'd kill ourselves."

Ron'Shin gave a light moan. Ever since the glare Lissa had given Sekai, Ron'Shin had treated her with a new respect. While before it was mild interest at best, Ron'Shin now seemed to give her the same kind of respect as Sekai. Her glare could frighten wyverns it would seem.

"Amazing what a stare can do huh?"

Ron'Shin snorted and curled up beside Sekai, giving the boat a noticeable tilt. Sekai sighed, Ron'Shin forgot how big he could be sometimes. Sekai pulled back up his scope and noticed that they had picked up some new warrior. From what Sekai could tell, it was a woman and she definitely knew how to sue a sword. She wore purple, Chon'Sin armor and seemed to be holding her own against some man on a horse. Sekai watched as he charged right at her, but she pirouetted and slashed the man across the chest, causing him to slump off his horse and fall to the ground. Without a second thought she turned around and drove her blade into the man's chest. Sekai was impressed, she certainly knew what she was doing.

After a few more minutes of fighting, a signal fire was lit that the town was theirs. Giving a slight whistle, Sekai carefully climbed up on Ron'Shin and flew off to the town. Since the battle was technically over, he could now land without to much worry. Besides, he wanted to meet this swordswomen himself since she would probably be joining them.

He landed down on the stone floor, and was met with a small welcoming party of most of the Sheperds who had participated in the battle. Slowly climbing down from Ron'Shin so as not to irritate his wounded shoulder and stomach, he noticed that Chrom, the swordswomen, and a very annoyed looking Lissa were coming up to greet him.

"I thought I made it very clear Sekai that I did NOT want you stepping foot on this battlefield till it was safe." Lissa said, giving him a small glare.

Sekai gave an earnest smile. "From what I see the signal fire is lit, showing the end of the battle Lissa. Surely you didn't expect me to wait until they started up the boats did you?"

Lissa continued her small glare but seemed to relax. "If I see you doing any strenuous work, I am nailing you to a bed till I feel you are better, understand?"

Sekai gave a mock salute with his right arm. "Yes ma'am."

Lissa scoffed but couldn't hide an amused smirk and then walked off to go tend to any wounded. Chrom chuckled.

"Well played Sekai. So, enjoy your relaxing cruise while we were up here fighting for our lives?"

Sekai smiled. "Hardly, the only entertainment was watching some blue haired fool swinging around a sword for thirty minutes."

Chrom smiled. "Cheeky dastard, I could have your head you know."

"Good, you could learn a thing or two from my brain, like how to actually use yours."

Chrom laughed and Sekai joined him. After they settled down, Sekai began to collect an after action report.

"How many wounded?"

Chrom waved his hand. "A few cuts and bruises, some small burns from fire magic here and there. Nothing a good healer can't fix."

Sekai nodded. "So Virion did well then."

"You didn't have faith in him?"

Sekai waved his hand. "Of course I did, but you know me, I worry even when I'm in control. Watching you all battle without me there was unnerving."

Chrom laughed again. "I think that is the closest we will ever get to you actually admitting about worrying about us."

Sekai smirked. "Please, do you know how difficult it would be to explain your deaths? I am NOT going down that road."

Before the two men could continue their verbal war, the swordswomen spoke up. "Lord Chrom, might I ask who this man is and why he speaks to you in such fashion?"

Chrom turned to the women. "Of course Lady Say'Ri. This here is Sekai, Grandmaster tactician of Ylisse, and my best friend."

Sekai nodded. "Milady."

Say'Ri widened her eyes. "My, you are not what I expected."

Sekai gained an amused grin. "And what were you expecting might I ask?"

Say'Ri gained a light blush from embarrassment. "Well, from the stories we have heard I was expecting someone much less...warriorlike."

Sekai raised his eyebrow. "Are you saying I don't look smart?"

Say'Ri grew very red and began to stammer, and Sekai couldn't help but laugh.

"Peace Milady, I am only joking. I must admit I do not look the part of a tactician with this armor."

Say'Ri seemed to calm down while Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Be careful Sekai, Say'Ri here is the princess of Chon'Sin and will probably take your head for such teasing."

Sekai kept his smirk. "Then I apologize twice as much."

Say'Ri put up her hand. "Peace, it is nice to be treated informally. I must ask though, I had heard you normally partake in battles, may I ask why you were absent this day?"

Sekai pointed at the sling his arm was in to help rest his shoulder. "Not to be rude, but it would be hard to fight with only one arm."

Say'Ri grew red again and bowed her head. "Of course, please forgive me."

Sekai waved his hand. "It's fine. Now Princess Say'Ri, am I correct to assume you are the resistance member here in this town?"

Say'Ri nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Then may I ask the level of support we can expect to receive here? The numbers of the resistance and all."

"Several of the dynasts are together to defeat Walhart. Many are riding the flag of the resistance around the continent as we speak."

Sekai raised his eyebrows. "So this is no small scale rebellion then. Tell me, if you are so widespread and large, why have you not defeated Walhart already?"

Say'Ri narrowed her eyes and spat. "Fie, because the leaders are fat old fools who cannot let go of the past."

Sekai nodded. "Bad leadership does tend to make things more difficult."

Say'Ri nodded. "Yes, it also does not help that they fear my brother who leads half of Walhart's armies."

This caused both Sekai and Chrom to widen their eyes in shock.

"Your brother is with him? May I ask why?" Chrom asked.

Say'Ri shook her head. "Would that I knew. He was good and honorable once, but that was long ago. He is brother to me no more."

Sekai nodded, though he did notice a slight waver in her voice. "So, is there any way we can defeat Walhart without the combined help of the resistance?"

Say'Ri shook her head. "I fear not. Walhart's men number in the thousand, maybe even near a million."

Sekai sighed. "Of course they do. Naga forbid this be easy. So, how do you recommend we begin uniting these dynasts Lady Say'Ri?"

Say'Ri gained a determined look in her eye. "We could rescue The Voice."

"The...Voice?"

"Ay, Lady Tiki. She is Lady Naga's voice to the world, speaking to us through her. Walhart's men have guarded the entrance to her shrine, but freeing her could help to rally support."

Sekai nodded. Sounded as good a place to start as any. He turned to Chrom. "Any objections o prince?"

Chrom shook his head. "It's a good place to start. Tell us Lady Say'Ri, where is this Voice's shrine at?"

"The Mila Tree, largest tree in Valm. I can draw you up a map if you so wish."

Sekai nodded. "That would be much appreciated."

They spent the rest of the day pouring over maps of Valm to find the quickest route to the Mila tree. Eventually they chose to pass through some villages, with the only major obstacle being some ruins they would have to go around. The journey would take at least a week, so Sekai figured by then he would be fully healed. After many hours, Sekai was pleased with the plan they had drafted up and laid down to sleep.

The war in Valm had just begun.

.....

"Ugh, I am soooo borreedddd."

"Come on now Cynthia, this isn't sooo bad. It's peaceful and quiet."

"Yeah Noire, but it's still boring. I wanna go fight some bad guys or something, not just walking around all day."

"But...but don't you fly around on a pegasus?"

"Th-that doesn't matter."

Severa was getting annoyed. She had met up with several of her friends and they were currently searching for the others. Their little party consisted of her, Cynthia, Gerome, Inigo, Noire, and they had recently picked up Owain, the idiot trying to find a "legendary sword of legends" in a village somewhere. Lucina was supposedly in Ylisse searching for the others.

"Gawds, can you two just SHUT UP." Severa said, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"S-sorry Severa." Noire muttered, clutching her father's old bow, blue hair falling over her shoulder in a small pigtail.

"Geez Severa, calm down. Don't get your hair all twisted." Cynthia said, twirling her snow white hair with her finger. Severa groaned in anger.

"As if I would ever do that, you're the one who doesn't care for her looks."

Cynthia opened her mouth to respond but was silenced when Gerome suddenly appeared.

"Enough." He said. "We don't have time to waste with this foolishness."

Severa and Cynthia both sat there, glaring at each other. Eventually Owain and Inigo wandered over with drinks for everybody.

"What has all of our lovely ladies down?" Inigo smiled.

"Probably Gerome." Owain said, prompting what one could only assume was a glare from the masked man.

"It is not me, and I do not want to have an argument over this. We must plot out the route we shall be taking these next few days."

"What's wrong with our current path?" Owain asked, causing Gerome to sigh.

"Because we are going to soon reenter a village we have been in before, and thanks to Inigo we won't be welcome."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that bartender was married?"

"Maybe if you actually looked at a woman's hands before flirting with them, you'd notice if they had a ring or not." Severa growled.

"But I cannot help but be distracted by all of the beautiful faces I see." Inigo said.

"Quiet." Gerome growled. "Regardless, we now need to change direction. I was thinking of going to the village thirty miles north east of here. It would be a two days travel and should put us on a new circuit."

Cynthia scratched the back of her head. "I don't know, doesn't seem very fun to me."

"It's not supposed to be fun."

"Oh come now Gerome, what kind of adventure isn't? We need to be chasing down evil men and weapons of legend, all while fighting the darkness ever growing within us!!!" Owain exclaimed.

"Focus on fighting the idiocy within you first Owain. Gawds, how are you your father's son again?" Severa said, causing Owain to shrink back a little.

"We are going this way, and that is final. We need to see if anyone else came in on Valm before we meet up with Lucina and everyone else. Are there any final objections that are ACTUALLY relevant?" Gerome asked. Seeing no one say anything, he nodded. "Good, we leave at first light."

Turning around, Gerome began to study the map he was using to plan the journey. The route should be clear of trouble, the only thing really in their way were some old ruins, but they should get through the place without any trouble. Hearing the others argue behind him, Gerome sighed and began focusing on the map again.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, kinda crammed a lot into that one there didn't I?  
> Yeah, I'm going to speed things along on the kids front so that way the story flows a bit better. Nothing wrong with how it goes in the game, but from a storytelling point it feels weird to say "Oh I've got this giant war to plan but let's go to this supposedly haunted mansion because reasons?"  
> Also, since Owain's supports with Lissa and Morgan's with the MAvatar are pretty clear cut, I'm going to focus a bit more on the father son/mother daughter relationship here in this fic.  
> Okay, so quick checklist I got the emotional, the comedical, I think some serious in there, and a teaser for what happens next chapter. Yep, I think I'm done for now.  
> Alright, you all have a good one.


	22. A Fragile Hope

Two days had passed since the Sheperds had landed at the Valmese harbor. After a day's rest to recover and prepare they had set off to the Mila Tree, stopping only to ever restock at villages and rest. They never stayed for to long for fear of being discovered. They would only send in four Sheperds at a time, one group of two to get supplies, another to try and find any information they could.

That is what Lon'Qu and Sekai were doing.

"Sekai?"

"Yes Lon'Qu?"

"Why are we in this tavern?"

Sekai had taken Lon'Qu to a fairly popular local tavern. It was quiet and simple, a main hall and some stairs leading to rooms upstairs. Sekai chuckled as he drank some tea he had ordered.

"Tell me Lon'Qu, who do you think best has the information we wish to learn?"

Lon'Qu crossed his arms. "Either the merchants or city guards."

Sekai nodded. "Exactly. And after a hard day's work, where do you think the city guards may come to?"

Lon'Qu's eyes widened. "The tavern, where they would buy drinks."

Sekai smiled. "A drunk mouth is a loose mouth."

Lon"Qu nodded. "Fair enough, but how do you plan to get them talking?"

Sekai winked at his friend. "By making myself out as a friend."

Lon'Qu raised an eyebrow but before he could question any further a small group of soldiers wandered into the tavern, talking quite loudly.

"Man, I hope those Sheperds come through here."

"Yeah, we'd show em true fighting, not that pathetic crew up in the harbor."

"Ahhh, you couldn't fight your way out of a room of training dummies Victus."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME RICTOL!!!!"

"That you can't fight."

"WHY I OUGHTA-"

"Ahhh shut it you two, let's get something to drink."

Sekai turned to Lon'Qu and nodded. Lon'Qu looked at the men and then nodded in turn. Sekai smiled and called out.

"Excuse us gentleman, but why don't you come sit with us. I'd love to hear some of your stories if you don't mind."

One of the soldiers, an ivory haired man, turned and regarded Sekai with contempt. "And what makes you think we're just going to talk to you, huh?"

Lon'Qu spoke up. "Because we are willing to trade for drink." Sekai smiled and nodded, though inside he wanted to turn and glare at Lon'Qu. This could get expensive, so he hoped that they'd at least get some good information out of it. The three soldiers seemed to brighten up at the possibility of free drinks and moved to sit at the table.

"Well, maybe one or two stories wouldn't hurt." one of the guards said, a long scar running down his face.

"Depends on what you want to hear." said the ivory haired man, staring at Sekai.

Sekai smiled at himself inwardly. He had learned many things over the years about getting information, and he found himself a master at getting others to give it. The simplest way was to ask innocent questions and piece together the information retrieved. After obtaining some drinks from a barmaid, Sekai pretended to drink his ale. He had always detested alcohol, and in any case he needed his mind clear.

First he'd start out small. "So do you know what happened at the Valm harbor? I've heard there was an attack on it, though details seem sketchy."

The ivory haired soldier spoke up. "That depends on what you've heard."

Sekai smiled. "I heard that a force large enough to match Walhart's tore through the city, burning and destroying all in it's path. I personally do not believe in such stories because it is highly unlikely such a force can exist else we'd all be overrun by now."

The third guard scoffed. "Don't know where you heard that nonsense. It was only a small force of about two hundred or so ships-"

"MARCUS!!!! SILENCE!!!!" The ivory man shouted.

Marcus turned and glared at his fellow guard. "Or what Victus? What's the harm in telling him all of this?"

Victus turned his glare back to Sekai. "This man could easily be a spy, don't you know that?"

The scar faced guard who Sekai guessed could only be Rictol laughed. "Yes, and he is pushing us for information he would already know, hahahaha." Rictol turned and smiled at Sekai, though there was seriousness in his voice. "Though he does have a point, might I ask your names good sirs?"

Sekai smiled. "Of course, where are our manners. I am Robin and my compatriot here is-"

"Muri." Lon'Qu said.

Rictol looked over at Lon'Qu. "Not much one for conversation are you Muri?"

Lon'Qu sighed. "No. That's Robin's thing. I stab people."

Rictol laughed, whereas Marcus looked at Sekai. "Robin? Who names their kid Robin?"

Sekai smiled. "Apparently my mother saw a robin soon after I was born. Now I hate robins."

Rictol and Marcus both laughed, but Victus kept staring at Sekai. "So "Robin", may I ask what you and your friend want with this information?"

"Well, me and Muri here are travelling swordsmen and love a good fight. The bigger the better, so when we heard rumors an invading army was coming we were hoping to clash blades with some fearsome warriors. But if what you are telling us is true, it looks like we won't get our chance."

Marcus laughed. "Hah, don't sell your eggs just yet kid, rumor has it Exalt CHROM himself is here to do battle."

Sekai raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Surely not Chrom of Ylisse?"

Marcus nodded. "The very same. So you may get your chance for battle after all."

Sekai grinned. "Sounds fun, don't you think Muri? The chance to kill the Exalt Chrom? How do you think I'd look with the Falchion on me?"

Lon'Qu merely grunted in response, but Victus spoke up. "Don't you know only those of the royal blood can wield the Falchion?"

Sekai smiled. "And from what I know only those of royal blood have ever tried. A sword is a sword. So, do you guys know where they are so we can go fight?"

Rictol scoffed. "If we knew that we wouldn't be here would we? Chances are we'd be up with General Cervantes-"

Victus cut in again. "Rictol." Rictol promptly shut his mouth, but it was to late. Cervantes huh? Have to ask Say'Ri later. Sekai continued to play a fool.

"Cervantes?"

Victus glared at him. "Never mind him, Rictol knows not what he says. But I'm surprised, most people do not want to fight Chrom and his "Sheperds", why are you so interested?"

Sekai smiled. "Like I said before, I'd love to be the one who killed Chrom."

Victus still looked unconvinced, but Sekai ignored him. It was logical to be wary of people suddenly asking for information in a time of war after all.

"Well, sorry boys but we have to go, almost time for us to check in. Be careful out there on the roads, apparently some creatures or whatnot are attacking travelers near the ruins up west."

Sekai smiled at the man. "Thank you for your warning, it was a pleasant chat."

Rictol and Marcus returned the nod, but Victus glared at Sekai before he got up to follow his friends. After they left Sekai let his facade drop and adopted an expression of utter contempt. He felt Lon'Qu place a hand on his shoulder and Sekai looked into the eyes of his friend. Sekai breathed out and nodded.

"I'll be fine Lon'Qu, though that Victus better hope we never meet in battle."

Lon'Qu nodded at Sekai, who then got up and placed a bag of coins on the table.

"Alright, we'd best be moving."

.....

As Sekai and Lon'Qu left the tavern, they didn't notice a man begin to follow them.

Victus didn't trust these two men, so he figured he'd follow them and learn what he could. If his suspicions were true, he'd get the information he wanted from them.

He didn't tell Rictol or Marcus where they were going, the two leeches would probably try to join and take credit.

Victus smiled. If these two really were Sheperds, he would be able to enjoy enough money to retire and buy himself a large house.

He quietly began to follow the two.

.....

Sekai and Lon'Qu were walking down a forest pathway.

Everyone else should have been at the camp by now since the Sheperds didn't need much in the way of resupply. Sekai and Lon'Qu were walking in silence for a while before Lon'Qu broke the silence.

"Robin?"

Sekai looked back and chuckled. "That was actually true you know, my mother always called me her little Robin."

"Why is that not your actual name?"

"In a rare moment of kindness, my father supposedly said no and instead named me Sekai. I still don't know which name I prefer."

"Sekai. Robin makes you seem less threatening."

They walked in silence for a moment longer before Sekai talked.

"So how long should we let this guy follow us?"

Lon'Qu scoffed. "We're pretty far out, so now might be a good time to stop him."

They then heard a rustling sound and saw a figure begin to run away. As the man ran out into the path, Sekai noticed it was the guard Victus and couldn't help but smile. He whistled and a moment later they watched Ron'Shin fly down from the sky, land in front of the guard, and knock him into a tree with his tail. Ron'Shin moved in to finish the job, but another whistle from Sekai stopped him. Sekai walked up and stared at the dazed guard.

"Well, look who we have here. Victus was it?"

Victus suddenly lunged at Sekai but was knocked down by a swift kick to his chest from Lon'Qu. Sekai chuckled.

"I take it you know who we are then."

Victus smiled. "Yeah, and you Ylisse dogs had better enjoy these last few moments. Soon the whole of the city guard will fall upon you."

Sekai smiled. "That would sound threatening...if I believed a word of it."

Victus blanched. "What are you talking about?"

Sekai kept his smile. "Well, if you all knew who we were, they wouldn't just send a lone guard to follow us. No, nooo...I think you underestimated us Victus. I think you became to much of a glory hound, and went after a bigger fish than you could handle."

Victus spat st Sekai. "Spare me the prattling Ylissean dog, it matters not. You will all die either way."

Sekai smiled and walked over to Ron'Shin. "True, but the one dying today is not us." He pulled out his lance and then without a second thought drove it through Victus's chest. Lon'Qu sheathed his blade and scoffed.

"Better?"

Sekai pulled out his lance. "Better. Ron'Shin, dispose of this somewhere deeper in the woods please." Ron'Shin snorted. "Yes I'll give you a treat for it later." Ron'Shin snorted, grabbed Victus's corpse in one of his claws and then flew off to dump the body.

Sekai turned and looked to Lon'Qu who merely nodded and the two set off to camp once again.

.....

"So how went the reconnaissance Sekai?" Chrom asked as the tactician entered the main tent.

Lon'Qu and Sekai had parted ways and Ron'Shin had landed only a few moments after. After putting the wyvern away in the tent where he and Minerva rested, along with giving him a piece of dried meat, Sekai had made his way to the main tent where all of the leaders met.

"Better than I'd hoped. Tell me Princess Say'Ri, have you any knowledge of Cervantes?"

The princess turned to regard him. "Aye I have. He is one of Walhart's most trusted men, he has never lost a battle, and he is said to be second only to Walhart himself in turns of strength. Why do you ask?"

Sekai sighed as he walked up to the table. "Because he is in charge of the forces stationed at the Mila Tree."

A somber air settled in as everyone pondered this new revelation.

"This war gets more difficult by the day." Basilio remarked dryly.

"Indeed, it seems you have your work cut out for you Sekai." Flavia said.

"All I have to do is plan a battle against a man who has never lost a battle before. Compared to what you people normally give me, this'll be easy." Sekai said, trying his best to sound confident. It seemed to work.

"HA, confident aren't ya boy?" Basilio said.

"Well, Sekai has yet to lose a battle either." Flavia said.

"So no matter what, someone is going to be unhappy this upcoming battle." Sekai remarked, focusing on the rough map they had of the giant tree.

Basilio and Flavia laughed at that. After another half hour of planning they adjoined for the evening. Chrom stayed behind as Sekai began to put the finishing touches on the plan.

"So be honest with me Sekai," Chrom said after a moment of silence. "What are our chances looking like?"

Sekai sighed. "They could be better. Main problem is the size of our forces. I prefer quality over quantity, but sadly it is a truth that no matter how good you are, the one who holds the numbers holds the battle. And Cervantes holds the numbers this battle Chrom."

"You've done with less before though."

Sekai shrugged. "To be fair I was then on bedrest for a week, and am still sore. At least I can move and fight freely now."

Chrom looked downtrodden. "So there's little hope for victory then."

"I wouldn't say that. From what I can understand the roots of the tree will make it harder for the superior numbers to really hold an advantage. We'll just have to move slowly and pray to the gods all goes well."

Chrom looked at Sekai. "Is there nothing else you can think of to give us an advantage?"

Sekai shook his head. "More fighters would help, but considering we had to split off from the main force to go unnoticed the chances of that are unlikely. We want to strike while they still think we are with the rest of the army."

Chrom nodded. "Guess we can't have everything go our way. Tell me though, what do you know of these ruins to the west?" he pointed out some boxes on the map.

Sekai studied the map. "Only that they used to belong to Naga worshipers. Also some guard said trouble was brewing in the area, but I didn't think it important since we weren't going through there."

Chrom crossed his arms. "Well with the way things are now would you have any problems with us going through the ruins?"

Sekai raised his eyebrow. The trip was out of the way and would cost them a day, but Chrom wouldn't recommend this course of action if he didn't have a reason.

"I'm not against it per say, but may I ask why?"

"We've heard some rumors there may be powerful artifacts hidden away in the ruins. Way I see it we could use all the help we can get."

Sekai stroked his chin. "And what if these "artifacts" are just rumors?"

Chrom's face steeled in determination. "I'd thought of that, but the rumors say there may be a Tear of Naga in there."

Sekai's eyes widened in response to that. Naga's Tears were gems said to vastly improve the qualities and capabilities of any who wielded them. Exceedingly rare and heavily sought after, having even one would certainly make any coming battles easier. But...

"Let's say there is a Tear of Naga in those ruins. Whose to say the place hasn't already been picked clean by scavengers?"

Chrom shook his head. "Lady Say'Ri said such places are sacred ground and few are brave enough to trespass. The chances of the place being completely ransacked are low."

Sekai rolled his eyes at his friends naivety. Sekai had wandered through such "sacred ruins" a lot during his travels, and it was surprising how little people cared about such things when it came to treasure. But there was still the chance of being able to procure the rare gem, and with the disadvantage the Sheperds currently held with their low numbers, Sekai would take any chance he could to help even the odds even if only a little. He hadn't lost a person yet and he didn't feel like starting now.

Sekai nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow a few of us will head into the ruins. Not all of us, but enough so that way if we do run into any of these "creatures" we shouldn't have to much trouble."

Chrom smiled. "Of course. Who did you have in mind?"

"You, myself, Lucina, Tharja, Ricken, Lissa, Gaius, and Lon'Qu should be enough."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Why not bring Cordelia or Sumia? Or Cherche for that matter?"

"Because we will most likely be inside for most of this trip, so any battles will be fought close quarters. Those three won't be able to bring their mounts with us so they won't be able to fight as they normally do."

"True enough." Chrom said. "Shall I go let everyone know they are coming along or is there anything else?"

Sekai waved him off. "I can handle the rest alone, go get some rest."

Chrom chuckled. "I could say the same to you. Don't stay up too late planning okay?"

Sekai scoffed in response and Chrom left him chuckling.

.....

Gerome was not in a pleasant mood.

Despite what others believed, Gerome was rarely irritated. Due to the stress of the future's events, Gerome had stepped up and helped Lucina to lead the motley crew of resistance to Grima. Dealing with the...quirks of the others, while taxing, had helped train his patience so that he could keep a cool head to properly keep in control of any situation.

But he was at his wit's end with the others.

They should have been farther ahead than what they were, but thanks to a combination of antics they were two days behind schedule. At least Laurent wasn't around to complain about it. Gerome liked how his friend was always so serious, but the guy could become seriously distressed if a schedule wasn't followed. And now he was listening to an argument between Owain and Cynthia on which type of hero was better.

"Dark and mysterious, with a hidden dark side that is difficult to control." Owain said.

"No, bright and cheerful bringing hope and joy to all those who see them." Cynthia argued back.

"DARK AND MYSTERIOUS!!!!"

"BRIGHT AND CHEERFUL!!!"

Gerome wondered if Minerva would eat the two. Gerome was tired of hearing the same argument between the two over and over again, but for some reason Minerva seemed odd recently. Like she had picked up on something familiar. When Gerome had tried to figure out what it was, Minerva had refused to answer, leaving Gerome confused and worried. Coming to this age old argument was certainly not helping.

"Gawds will you two ever shut up about that?" Severa said, Noire following shortly behind. Gerome rolled his eyes inside his mask, the two were always together. Cynthia turned to address the orange haired girl.

"Be quiet Severa, this is a very important matter."

Severa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like the last hundred times you guys argued about it. What idiots care about that sort of stuff anyways?"

"But Severa, such things are the basis for heroes everywhere. Why I would-"

Gerome, sensing a long winded Owain speech cut him off. "ENOUGH!!! Next person who talks is on watch duty the WHOLE night." The others quieted and stared at him. Gerome sighed. "Everyone get to sleep, we have to get past the ruins tomorrow and we want to be careful. I'll take first watch, then pass it off to Inigo."

Cynthia looked around. "Where is Inigo anyways?"

"Practicing."

It was a well known secret Inigo was shyer than his mother when it came to dancing, so he normally snuck off somewhere to practice. While the others worried, Gerome knew Minerva would normally follow him as she was actually a bit of a fan. If there was ever any trouble Minerva would defend Inigo. The others nodded and they began to close their eyes, all except for Owain who stared at the fire.

The two sat like that for several minutes, until everyone's breathing had slowed signaling they were asleep. Gerome was focusing his attention to his surrounding in case of a sudden attack when Owain suddenly began talking.

"Hey Gerome...you think we'll meet our parents soon? Of this time I mean?"

Gerome scoffed. He'd never admit it but he did want to see his parents again, but the pain of possibly losing them again deterred him from seeking them out. Better he let them lay dead.

"It doesn't matter. They are not our parents, not really."

Owain winced. "True, but I still...kind of want to see them again."

Gerome narrowed his eyes. Owain was normally boisterous and energetic. Something was wrong.

"You say that like you don't."

Owain averted his gaze. "It's just...what if they ask questions? What if they ask about...her?"

Though one wouldn't be able to tell, Gerome's gaze softened. Most of the group tried to keep Morgan's loss out of their minds. They had never confirmed her death, but during a skirmish she had disappeared without a trace. Owain had of course taken it the hardest, but Gerome had also been shaken by the loss. After Sekai's supposed death, Lissa had come to stay with Cherche and Lon'Qu, supposedly Sekai and Lon'Qu had been close friends. Owain and Morgan came with, and Gerome had come to care for her like a little sister. Though eventually war would claim both his parents and eventually Lissa as well, the three along with Minerva became a small little family all on their own. When Morgan disappeared, Owain began confiding in Gerome all of his secret fears and worries. Apparently Morgan had filled this role, but with her gone Owain had turned to Gerome.

"If they ask...well, tell them. Lissa was always caring and from what I remember of Sekai he was pretty supportive. I doubt they would hate you for that."

Owain nodded and laid down. In a few moments he was fast asleep, leaving Gerome alone with his thoughts. Despite his best efforts though, his mind kept returning to Morgan. While it was true he had viewed her as a little sister, as the two grew up he had come to...

View her as more.

She was a ray of sunshine in the dark future, always making up little games or playing small pranks on others. Many said Lucina was the leader, Gerome was the backbone, and Laurent the brains, but everyone knew Morgan had been the heart. Eternally optimistic, she could always make someone smile no matter the situation. When she had disappeared she left a hole in the small group of children that had formed. Owain had mourned at losing family, the others mourned the loss of a friend, but Gerome had found himself mourning the loss of a woman he had come to love.

The worst part was he didn't even realize his feelings till after she was gone.

But the others needed Gerome to be strong, so he had buried his grief, counting the loss as one more cruel thing fate had deemed to give him.

.....

She was dreaming.

In her dream she saw a man.

He had long black hair with a few gray lines, and he wore a pair of glasses. He wore an old cloak, which looked to be hanging on only by the sewings strewn about everywhere. This man turned to her and smiled, saying something which she couldn't understand.

The man seemed so familiar that it annoyed her she couldn't remember him.

Then, in an instant, a word appeared in her mind.

Father.

A flash of jumbled memories ran through her mind. Games and books, being carried on his back, playing small pranks on him. She felt a burst of happiness at the scenes playing before her. But something seemed off.

She could remember her father, but where was her mother. She had to have one, but she couldn't remember.

At one point she thought she saw a young boy with black hair, and then a woman with blond hair staring down at her, but the faces were blurry and she could only make out colors.

But her father seemed as clear as crystal.

Then things began to turn dark. It was as if some force was slowly pulling back everything before her, and she could only watch helplessly. Hoping to glean something from this strange moment, she focused on one picture entirely.

In it she was staring at her father, a chess board between the two. Just by looking she could tell her father was winning, but how could she understand that?

Tactician.

That's right. Her father was the greatest tactician of all time, and it was her dream to surpass him. Feeling proud of this discovery, she tried to focus more but felt everything growing dark.

Just before it all went out, she was able to make out one word.

Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one is late. Kinda sorta anyways.  
> Main problem was my internet was out all day Wednesday, and as for Tuesday well...Destiny came out.  
> Anyways, as for the chapter. I decided to add in this one so it could sorta help set up the strange coincidence of them all meeting up, along with introducing Morgan. Also, did I just spoil who Morgan will support with? *does Dr. Evil mouth pose*  
> Yeah, always loved GeromeXFMorgan, seemed to flow well. Anyways, next chapter they will all meet, Sekai will find his daughter, son, a shiny thing, a deadly enemy, and the true meaning of Christmas...Ok, not that, but watching Muppet Christmas Carol.  
> Okay, hope to post that next chapter soon, but it's a doosy so it may take a bit. I'll get to work, promise.  
> Night everybody.


	23. A New Generation

The morning after, Sekai was currently preparing for the expedition into the local ruins. From the information they could gather, Chrom and Sekai had discovered the ruins to have an extensive underground network of tunnels and rooms. Sekai doubted they'd be able to find any way to the lower levels since they had most likely been blocked off over time, but since earthquakes were rare in the area Say'Ri said there should still be a few unblocked entrances. He was fastening on the small cloth onto his shoulder guard when the princess herself came in.

"Lord Sekai." Say'Ri said with a small nod.

Sekai returned the nod. "Princess Say'Ri, and just Sekai please. We are all equals in the Sheperds."

"If that is what you wish Lor-...Sekai. May I ask you two questions?"

Sekai nodded.

"Thank you. I noticed you seem somewhat familiar with Chon'Sin customs, also that you gave your wyvern a Chon'Sin name. Would you mind sharing how you know all of this, I was led to believe you were born in Plegia."

Sekai nodded. "True Say'Ri, I am Plegian by birth. But my mother and I fled from the country when I was four to escape my father. We ended up getting picked up by an old Chon'Sin soldier who raised me after my mother passed. I named my wyvern in honor of him." Sekai smiled in melancholic remembrance.

Say'Ri gave a small smile. "You sound fond of him."

Sekai nodded. "Not a day goes by I don't miss the old dastard."

Say'Ri's eyes widened. "Then he is..."

Sekai nodded again, provoking a small outburst of embarrassment from Say'Ri.

"I apologize for making you revisit that memory. Pray, can you forgive me?"

Sekai smiled. "There is nothing to forgive Say'Ri. I cannot change his death, but remembering him keeps him close to my heart. I only wish I could have learned more from him."

"So he taught you your knowledge of tactics?"

"And much more. He always tried to instill a loyalty to Chon'Sin in me as well, always talking about his homeland." Sekai smiled. "But I guess I couldn't feel loyalty to a place I'd never been. I'd always hoped to visit Chon'Sin one day, I just never imagined I'd be coming during a war."

Say'Ri sighed. "Tis not how I would of wished you to visit. Maybe when this war is over you would allow me to show you the land with Lady Lissa?"

Sekai nodded. "I'm certain we would like that. Now you said you had another question for me?"

Say'Ri nodded. "Yes, I understand you are making an expedition to the nearby ruins. I wish to ask to join you if it is no trouble."

Sekai raised his eyebrow. "May I ask you why?"

"Aye, I believe the ancient Valm ruins may be different than what you are used to in Ylisse. I wish to journey with you to ensure you don't walk unknowingly into a booby trap."

Sekai pursed his lips as he stroked his chin. On one hand, Say'Ri had a point. Sekai had no idea about the layout of the ruins, along with no understanding about how the Valm would make their own booby traps. But bringing Say'Ri along would mean leaving somebody without a partner in case of battle.

"My only concern would be if we got caught in battle. We fight in two man teams, and with you we would have an odd number of fighters. If we were to bring you, I'd ask you to remain in the back of the group in battles. Would that be a problem?"

Say'Ri shook her head, prompting Sekai to nod.

"Good, then please get ready. We leave in fifteen minutes."

.....

Owain sighed as he walked.

He really had no reason to be sad in this world of the past. He could now sleep without the constant worry of a giant army of Risen appearing out of no where. Sure there were the occasional groups roaming, but the Valmese were actually pretty efficient in hunting down and destroying the groups of undead before they grew to large. It was also nice to be able to wake up to a blue sky and green grass. Owain still marveled at it's serene beauty, having only had vague recollections before the dark grey and purple that the world became with Grima.

Even his parents were still alive during this timeline. Lucina had ordered all of the children not to interfere to much in the timeline, she herself only attempting to save Aunt Emmeryn, though was only able to buy their aunt a week. Owain couldn't help himself though and had gone in to Ylisse just to try and steal a glance at his father or mother inside of the palace. He had been most surprised to see his father enter a jewelry store and had for a moment lost control of himself, nearly running up and giving his father a large hug. He'd been able to compose himself and was able to masquerade himself into helping his father find the ring he would give to his mother. Owain smiled at the small memory. It wasn't until then he had realized how much he had missed his father.

But that wasn't what was exasperating him either. It was Severa doing all of that for him.

Supposedly just like both his and Gerome's fathers were good friends, the same was with Severa's father. Though Owain still didn't know why his mother had lived with Uncle Lon'Qu and Aunt Cherche, it didn't change the fact that he and Severa had practically grown up together. So why Severa was always so harsh on him he didn't understand. Owain sighed again as Inigo came up to him.

"Cousin, what has you so down?" Inigo asked.

Owain quickly smiled. "Nothing can keep me down Inigo, I am the hero son of two legends after all."

Inigo rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, nothing except the lovely Severa right?"

Owain instantly deflated. "So you know?"

Inigo laughed. "Everyone does, she screamed so loud I bet the Risen themselves know."

Owain winced at that one. All Owain had wanted to do was help Severa give her weapon a name so that way it would have a proper soul, she hadn't had to scream at him. Much less call him a "weird freaky loser".

"Well if she doesn't want to have a proper weapon, then that's her choice. See if I ever try to help her again." he scoffed.

Inigo smirked knowingly. "Right, suuuurrreee."

Owain gave his cousin a dirty look. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Inigoooooo..."

Inigo put up his hands. "It's nothing. Truly."

Owain scowled at his cousin. Shortly behind them, Severa and Noire were walking behind them, out of earshot.

"Gawds, that stupid idiot, saying he wanted to ensure my safety, what kind of idiotic thing is that to say..." Severa mumbled to herself.

Noire smiled sheepishly. "I actually think it was kind of sweet Severa."

Severa flushed red. "Sw-SWEET!!!! WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT!!!!"

Noire winced. "EEEPP!!!! SORRY!!!!!...So...so I take it you didn't like that he was worried for you?"

Severa went even redder, though she started twirling one end of her ponytail with a finger. "It-it's not that I don't, but...well-"

"Well what?" Cynthia said as she suddenly appeared on her pegasus, causing the two girls to jump.

"EEEEKKK!!!!" Noire called out.

"GAHHHH!!!!" Severa called out.

"AHHHH!!!!...Why are we screaming?" Cynthia asked.

"Because you came out of no where you idiot!!!" Severa said, feeling her heart calm down after the scare.

"I don't see that as a reason to scream." Cynthia said, completely serious.

Severa opened her mouth to tell Cynthia exactly what was wrong with that idea when they heard a crashing in front of them and turned to find Owain and Inigo rushing up to them.

"WHAT'S WRONG!!!!" Owain called out.

"IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT!!!!!" Inigo called out as well.

"Ev-everything is okay," Noire said as she hid behind Cynthia's pegasus. "We were just spooked by Cynthia's...entrance."

The boys stared at her dumbfounded. "You were scared...by Cynthia?" Owain asked. Cynthia quickly took offense.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!!"

Inigo looked at his friend. "Well, you aren't exactly the most...scary of people Cynthia. Then again, Noire is easier to scare than Yarne and-"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER, WHAT DO YOU DARE SAY ABOUT ME AND YARNE!!!!" Noire roared, her other personality taking over.

Inigo quickly recoiled. "No-Nothing I swear!!!"

Noire quickly blushed. "Oh-oh right, ummmm...sorry Inigo..."

Before anyone else could say anything there was a loud crash in front of them. They all turned to see Gerome get off Minerva.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

Owain sighed. "Nothing Gerome. False alarm, the girls just got scared by Cynthia."

Gerome scoffed. "Well keep it quiet, you'll alert anyone within miles of our location if you keep carrying on like that."

"Hey Gerome, are we going to be at the ruins soon? I'm getting hungry." Cynthia said, a slight whine in her voice. Everyone else could feel their own stomachs grumbling.

Gerome sighed. "Another two miles I believe. If we get a move on and have no more distractions, we should make it in thirty minutes or so."

Everyone nodded and the future children resumed their march once more.

.....

She sat in the dark room where she had awoken only a few hours prior, trying in vain to remember anything about where she came from or who she was. The only answer she caught was a name that she could only assume was her own.

Morgan.

Morgan liked it well enough, gave her something to call herself in her thoughts. She had also found a puddle of water or something like it and discovered she had bright green eyes and messy blond hair. She also assumed by her height and body size she was around sixteen or seventeen, though she didn't know for certain.

She was also wearing some kind of a black robe with eyes on the sleeves, though it's condition made her wonder how it was even staying together. It had taken her a while to realize it was the same coat as the man who she believed to be her father had been wearing in her dreams, and for some reason she felt quite the attachment to the cloak. Nothing else had really piqued her interest when she examined herself to ensure no injuries except for some weird mark on her right hand. It was light blue and mixed into her skin, but when she looked closely it also had a vague, purplish undertone. Deciding it was probably just a mixture of the blue and her natural skin, she had simply dismissed it for a later time.

The only other problem was that not only did she have no idea where she was, but also she was completely unarmed. That thought had shocked her, but something in her very core told her not having a weapon on her was dangerous. Of course, she had no idea what kind of weapons she was even GOOD with, but Morgan had to admit being in a dark and mysterious building like she was in would probably be a little bit better with a weapon or something to protect herself with.

Morgan sighed. So she had no idea where she was, nothing to defend herself with, and no idea of where to go from where she was at currently.

"Think Morgan think...how would Father handle this situation?"

It was weird, but from what little she could remember of her father she knew he was simply amazing. She also knew deep down that if she couldn't figure out this problem she would never be able to surpass him. She was currently deep in thought when a loud groan reverberated throughout the ruins, causing Morgan to snap her head up in fear. Her body once again betraying knowledge she couldn't remember, something deep within her felt nothing but pure fear hearing that groan. As it came again, Morgan only had one thought begin to play in her head.

Father, come save me.

.....

Sekai yawned as the ruins came into view. The walk to the ruins had been relatively peaceful and reminded Sekai of his many long hikes throughout paths and mountains.

He was currently in his Wyvern Lord armor, having come to wear it almost all the time now that he was in enemy territory during a war. He'd be wearing his coat, but even at early morning it was a fairly high temperature and unlike the coat the armor wasn't very breathable, so Sekai had had to choose between safety of the armor or comfortability of the coat and had decided to err on the side of caution and wear his armor, though he was keeping his coat with him folded up in a small pouch he was using as a backpack. Utilizing his lance as a walking stick of sorts, he turned back and looked at the small procession following him.

Lissa was immediately behind him, sweating and tired but determined to keep up with her husband. Chrom and Lucina were a little ways behind them, chatting about something that Sekai could not hear. Ricken was pestering Tharja about something, and Say'Ri was attempting to talk to Lon'Qu, though the stalwart swordsmen was obviously attempting to ignore her. Gaius had run up ahead to scout for any enemies in the vicinity, though Sekai doubted they'd find anything to outrageous.

Lissa stopped next to him, caching her breath. "Sekai...tell me...WHY didn't we bring Shin to FLY us here?"

Sekai smiled as he pulled out a waterskin and handed it to his wife. "Because Lissa, if there are any enemies out here I don't want to give them a heads up by way of a giant flying dragon. Ron'Shin does attract attention you know."

Lissa coughed, obviously displeased with the reason, but she took some of his water gratefully. Sekai looked at the others and noticed most were pretty tired from the marching as well. They were pretty close to the ruins, so Sekai decided he'd have everyone go on break while he met up with Gaius. Letting Lissa know of his plan, he had her wait to let everyone know they could stop while he continued on ahead.

After another five or so minutes of walking he saw Gaius running up to him.

"Gaius, what's wrong?" he asked when the thief caught up to him.

"Ri-Risen...Risen...everywhere..." Gaius panted out.

Sekai swore inwardly. "How many?"

Gaius shook his head. "I don't...I don't know. At least ten outside, who knows how many are inside..."

"Were you spotted?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, I ran back here as soon as I saw them."

Sekai nodded. "Good job, let's hurry back to everyone else, this new iformation changes-GAIUS, LOOK OUT!!!"

"Huh-OOOFFF!!!" Gaius called out as he was pushed away by Sekai who promptly threw himself to the ground, narrowly avoiding a fireball.

The Risen mage who threw the fireball growled a guttural sound and prepared to teleport away. Sekai quickly jumped up and ran forward, hoping to stop the undead mage. He didn't know if Risen could communicate, but he did know that people could control the creatures and didn't want any information on the Sheperds being leaked this early into the campaign. But before he could kill the creature it teleported away, though since Sekai was in the circle with it he teleported as well.

Gaius who had watched the whole event play out in front of him could only say one thing.

"Crap."

.....

"Crap." Severa said as the group saw a large group of Risen milling out around the ruins.

All of the other children seemed to hold the same reaction. They had fought smaller groups of Risen several times in both the future and the present timeline, but they had rarely ever found so large of a group, and who knew how many more Risen could be INSIDE the ruins just waiting to join their undead companions.

"What...what do we do?" Noire asked, gripping her bow tightly.

"Obviously we need to take these things out, but the question remains how we do so?" Inigo replied.

"By swooping in and finishing them all of in a few well placed moves, with a nice group victory pose at the very end." Cynthia said, causing Severa to inwardly groan.

"Please, I could just finish them with my special move the Dark Slash." Owain said, laughing causing everyone but Cynthia and Noire to groan.

"Enough." Gerome said and everyone instantly quieted down. "These Risen are currently not attacking anyone so it would be best if we backtracked and took a side route to the nearest village. There we can let the guards know of the Risen here and let them deal with it."

Everyone but Owain and Cynthia, who were muttering something about heroes, breathed a sigh of relief. Though they doubted the Risen could be a problem the children were happy to know there were others better equipped to handle the problem. As they were turning to leave though Minerva started to fidget.

"Mi-Minerva!? What is it?" Gerome called out, with the wyvern answering with a small roar. "What do you mean you can smell them?"

"Look!!!" Noire called out, pointing towards a group of people running towards the ruins. Even from far away the children could recognize the Sheperds. Noire was the first to find Tharja due to her excellent eyesight, and she shivered in fear at the sight of her mother. Severa noticed a flash of orange and nearly cried tears of joy at the sight of her father but was able to hold it in. Gerome showed no signs of emotion at Lon'Qu, though inside he felt an unwelcome happiness at the sight of the great warrior. Inigo was surprised to see Lucina, but he focused more on Chrom. Chrom had died when Inigo was still young, so he didn't remember much about his father. Cynthia was dissapointed at not being able to see her mother or father with the group, but felt some happiness at the idea of them not taking part in the battle. Owain smiled at the sight of his mother again, but quickly grew worried when he couldn't catch sight of his father. He looked up, hoping to see Sekai flying high in the sky on his wyvern Ron'Shin, whom he'd remembered from his early childhood as rarely leaving his father's side, eventually dying with him. When he didn't see his father he felt a pit grow in his stomach and without thinking rushed out to join the coming battle.

"O-OWAIN!!!!!" Severa called out as the dark haired swordsmen sprinted past them. What is that idiot thinking?

Gerome clenched his jaw before sighing and turning to the group. "Let's move, they'll need our help." With that he jumped on Minerva and flew off to enter the battle. The other children steeled themselves first, then ran off to join in the battle.

Looks like the reunion with their parent's was happening a bit sooner than they thought.

.....

Five minutes earlier.

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Lissa nearly shrieked at Gaius, who had sprinted to catch up with the rest of the group to quickly relay the news of Sekai's sudden disappearance. He grimaced at the sudden outburst of the princess.

"He tried to keep the Risen from teleporting away but got caught in the spell. I don't know where he got teleported to."

Lissa began to panic, but Chrom quickly turned to Tharja. "You know dark magic right? Do you know where he could have been transported to?"

Tharja scowled at the prince. "Yes of course I know dark magic, but no I do not know where he went. And tell your sister to stop freaking out like that before I get...annoyed."

Lissa whirled on the dark mage. "I will NOT just CALM DOWN!!!! My husband is NAGA knows where and you want me to CALM DOWN!!!!"

Tharja narrowed her eyes. "You are lucky Sekai likes you or else I would make you pay for talking like that to me, but yes I do. Though I on't know where he is, Sekai can't have been taken to far away."

The idea he wasn't to far away calmed Lissa down, but only a little bit. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

Tharja scowled again. "Because the farther you attempt to teleport, the longer it takes to charge up the spell. If what the thief says is true, then Sekai cannot be no further than a mile or two from the ruins...or most likely IN the ruins."

Chrom grabbed Falchion. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go save our tactician."

Lon'Qu quickly shot out his arm and gripped Chrom's shoulder. "Wait. We need to think of a plan first."

Chrom clenched his jaw but Gaius spoke up. "He's right Blue. Running head first into an unknown situation is begging for trouble. Sekai would want us to sit and think for a minute before we did something stupid."

Chrom fumed for a second before he breathed out and nodded. "Okay then, what's the plan?"

The group went silent as they all realized they had almost no idea. Going into battle without Sekai was like entering battle without weapons, they just didn't do it. After a while Ricken coughed and attention turned to him.

"Well...Sekai taught me a little about tactics. I think maybe Lon'Qu and Chrom should take the lead while Tharja and I stay back and blast Risen with magic. Gaius and Say'Ri can ensure no one gets close enough to us, and Lissa handles the healing."

Everyone pondered the proposed plan before Chrom spoke up. "Good a plan as any I suppose, any objections to it?"

No one spoke up and so Chrom nodded and began to run towards the ruins. Everyone kept a brisk pace behind him, except for Lissa who nearly overtook him.

"Lissa, slow down, Sekai would never forgive any of us if you got hurt."

Lissa shook her head. "I can't Chrom, not until I know Sekai is safe."

Chrom nodded. "I understand, but what would happen if you got hurt? Please Lissa, for all of our sakes and Sekai's, don't rush ahead and stay behind me."

Though they were still running, Chrom heard Lissa cry out in exasperation. "I'm just tired of him getting into trouble every time I take my eyes off of him."

Chrom smiled. "Same. After this we need to tie him up with some rope or something so he stops wandering off into trouble."

Lissa laughed at that. "Make sure it's a short one."

Chrom nodded. "Yeah, shortest we have."

His words of comfort did little to help appease the twos worries however, but at least Lissa fell back so that way she wasn't at the head of the group.

.....

Sekai berated himself for his stupidity. He had acted on his instincts and not thought things out, a rookie mistake. He could have just as easily thrown his lance into the Risen, but instead he had rushed forward and got transported with the Risen mage. The creature hadn't expected him to follow though so it was simple enough to follow up on the strike and plant his lance into the creatures forehead. As Sekai pulled out the lance, he began to wonder where he had disappeared to.

Sekai looked around, deciding the best thing to do in this situation was try and figure out where he was. It was dark and the walls looked to be made of stone, but they were old and severely chipped, looking as though a speck of dust landing could make the whole place seem crashing down. Despite that though the room was still standing and seemed sturdy enough, though once Sekai saw a door he made a quick exit.

He entered into a dimly lit hallway. Looking at the lanterns adorning the walls, he saw they were magic lanterns, never needing to be relit once lit. The hallway looked to have several doors that would have led into adjacent rooms if not for the fact that they had collapsed some time ago. Sekai was pondering which direction he should begin walking when he heard a very loud crash coming from his left. Deciding right would probably be the best direction he was turning to begin walking when he heard a scream reverberate through the halls, coming from the same direction as the crash. And not just any scream...

But one of a little girl.

Sekai groaned and cursed every god he could think of for his rotten luck when he turned to the left and began to sprint down the hallway.

.....

Morgan was completely lost and that scared her.

She had found a door leading out of the room she was in and having noticed that she was in a hallway. Thanks to noticing that further down her left the hallway had collapsed, she had begun to walk down the right end of the hallway. At times she would pass empty rooms, sometimes there would be a ruined book or two, most of the time the room was blocked out by fallen debris. Wherever she was the place must have been ancient and hadn't been disturbed for at least a few decades.

So why had she been sleeping deep inside?

Then she turned into a room that looked to have been an ancient armory or something. There were a few rusted shields and swords, pieces of armor laying about but nothing salvageable. Morgan had been about to turn around and continue her journey in the ruins when she had noticed something in the room with her.

Whereas everything else was mismatched and laying around, this suit of armor seemed to be in perfect condition. It had only been when she got closer she discovered how battle scarred the suit of armor was. There were holes in it, and what looked to be several dents. Strangely enough though Morgan could still make out intricate markings on the armor. Whoever the owner had been must have been very important. Morgan was wondering why that such an ornate suit of armor had been left untouched in all of the chaos when she noticed the head move and look at her. Thinking she was seeing things she went over and looked at the very back of the armor, trying to see if there was any damage to it's back.

Then the suit of armor turned and faced her.

Recoiling from the shock, Morgan quickly chided herself. Of course no one would leave such fine armor laying around, though she was happy she was no longer alone in the dark ruins. She had actually been a little scared.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice anyone was still in there." Morgan laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The man in the armor only stared at her.

"My name is Morgan, mind if I ask you yours?"

"..."

Morgan stared at the man, feeling anxious how he was being silent.

"Ummm, do you know where we are? I don't really remember much right now."

"..."

"What, can't you speak-"

Morgan was silenced when the figure suddenly bounded forward and slammed his armored hands down where she had been moments prior. Morgan had barely been able to jump back, but was now cowering in fear of the giant suit of armor. Before she could ask what was going on though, a voice emanated from the armor, sounding otherworldly and dark, as if being said in a cave that echoed every sound. The sound of it send shivers down Morgan's spine.

"CHILD, MY MASTER HAS DEEMED YOUR LIFE FORFEIT. I HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH YOUR EXECUTION. DIE NOW, KNOWING YOU WERE KILLED BY MUS OF THE DEADLORDS."

The Deadlords? Morgan wanted to know more, but the figure calling himself Mus pulled out a lance from seemingly out of no where and began a slow walk towards her. Morgan knew she needed to run, to flee or else she would die, but something deep within her refused to move. No matter how much her mind screamed the body wouldn't obey. Mus kept advancing, and finally Morgan found it within herself to scream. Just as Mus readied his lance and was poised to strike at her heart, a sudden attack caught him off guard.

From what Morgan could tell, another man had entered the battle. He was in more form fitting armor, which unlike the heavy and bulky armor Mus wore, seemed to be lighter and only covering certain body parts. She saw a fur hood hanging off the back of the armor, and a fur shawl covering the back of his legs. The man's right shoulder guard also seemed to be a partly neck guard, but his left shoulder guard seemed to be hanging a small cape. It looked to have designs embroidered on it, though Morgan couldn't make any out. The man was wearing a fearsome helmet that resembled a dragon, though when he turned and looked at her Morgan felt strangely relieved.

"Are you all right kid?" the stranger asked.

Morgan shakily nodded her head. Assured there were no injuries, the man turned back to Mus.

"Some knight you are, attacking a defenseless girl. Mind if I ask your name so I know who the disgrace before me is?"

Mus looked down upon the man. "SUCH INSOLENCE. I AM MUS OF THE DEADLORDS WARRIOR. TELL ME, WHY DO YOU WISH TO DIE BY MY HANDS?"

The man seemed to momentarily freeze up before he once again resumed a battle stance. "A Deadlord huh? Tell me, who is your master?"

"SILENCE WARRIOR!!!! MY MASTER IS THE MASTER OF ALL!!!! HE HAS DEEMED THIS CHILD TO BE KILLED, AND ANY WHO STAND IN MY WAY SHALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE!!!!"

With that Mus attacked the man in armor, quickly driving his lance forward at the man, who dodged to the right and responded in kind with a thrust of his own at Mus's throat. Mus though tilted his head and dodged, then slammed the side of his lance into the side of the man. He was sent flying to the other side of the room, losing his grip on his lance as it drooped and rolled near Mus's feet. Mus promptly stomped on the lance, crushing it and causing the lance to snap in half from the supreme weight of the armor. Mus began walking towards the armored man, who quickly stirred and jumped up, pulling out a strange blade that crackled with energy. Mus seemed unperturbed by the strange weapon and charged the man, who quickly rolled forward and dodged, landing immediately behind the Deadlord. He quickly turned and slashed the sword upwards across the Deadlord's back, but to no avail. Mus quickly turned around and slammed his giant shield immediatly into the man, who once again flew across the room and landed next to Morgan.

"FOOL, YOUR WEAPONS HAVE NOT THE POWER TO SCRATCH ME. NOW STILL AND DIE!!!!"

Mus once again began his slow walk over to the two. The armored man stood up, wincing as if in pain.

"Hey kid, mind telling me your name?"

"M-Morgan..."

The stranger nodded. "Morgan huh...I like it. Has a nice ring to it. My name is Sekai."

Morgan furrowed her brows in confusion. Sekai...Sekai. Something about that name seemed familiar.

"Morgan," he started up again. "When I say so, I need you to bolt for the door. Think you can do that?"

Morgan shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

The man nodded. "Okay, on my mark...MARK!!!"

Morgan quickly got up and ran out the door, turning to see the man following after her. Mus was attempting to give chase, but the weight of his armor forced him to continue at a fast crawl. Once the man cleared the door he turned and pointed his sword at the door. It cackled and then a bolt of energy tore through the blade and crashed into the door, where it quickly collapsed. The man was to close to the door though and was blasted back into the wall, his helmet finally being knocked off after copious amounts of abuse. Mus roared in anger as the way to his prey was blocked.

Morgan stood still for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief. She quickly looked over at the man who was standing up groggily. Now that she could get a good look at the face of her sudden rescuer, she wanted to know what he looked like. When she saw him though, she nearly burst into tears. He had long black hair, a sharp but kind gaze, and a face that radiated intellect. It was then she remembered the name he had spoken earlier.

Sekai. The name of her father. The name of the man who stood before her and could only be him.

He looked over at her. "Morgan? Are you ok-"

"FATHER!!!!" Morgan called out as she ran forward and tackled him.

Sekai was aghast. Father? This girl was calling him father? It should have been impossible, she only looked five years his younger!...But, then again, Lucina was Chrom's daughter of the future and only three years his younger. But was this girl really his own daughter from the future?

He looked upon the girl staring up at him smiling and was taken back. She looked just like Lissa, save for some sharp features that could only have been Sekai's. Combined with the fact she was wearing a very old and damaged Grimleal cloak that, save for a few more repairs, was a spot on replica of his own. No, he thought, not a replica. An older version. Though it seemed impossible, Sekai felt something deep within him confirm that the girl in his arms was his daughter, and he closed his own arms around her in a hug.

Then he felt angry. That Deadlord, Mus, had said someone wanted his daughter dead. Sekai had never felt such anger in his life, and was surprised at how easily it came. He must have tightened his grip when he heard Morgan speak up.

"F-Father, is everything okay? Your squeezing me kind of tight here."

Sekai immediately loosened his grip. "Sorry sweetie," Sekai mentally balked and found himself intensely glad no one had been around to hear THAT. "Just a little...surprised at meeting you."

Morgan looked at him quizzically. "Meeting? What do you mean? And why do you look so young Father, I thought you wore glasses and had grey strands of hair?"

Sekai was stunned. "Morgan...didn't you come from the future?"

Morgan smiled cheerfully. "Future? What are you talking about father? I mean, this is me...Morgan! You know, daddy's little princess and the greatest joy in your life!!!"

Sekai was slightly appalled at what he was to become in the future, but decided it was better than the alternative. He quickly got to one knee and placed his hands on Morgan's shoulders.

"Morgan, look at me. Did you or did you not come to the future with Lucina and her friends to flee from Grima?"

Morgan stared at him. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is a blur and...AGGHHH!!!" She clutched her head in pain. "I...I can't remember! Father, I can't remember! ANYTHING!!!!" Morgan seemed to be breaking down in tears, so Sekai did the only thing he could think of and wrapped her in a hug.

"Shhhh, shhhh...it's okay. Don't worry, we'll figure this out together honey. Father is here, no harm shall come to you, I swear it."

Morgan wrapped her arms around Sekai and lightly sobbed, the two staying together like that for a few minutes before a large thud interrupted the father daughter moment. Sekai turned to where the-THUD-was coming from and looked to the wall near the-THUD-door. He saw the wall-THUD- shaking and quickly realized what the stubborn Risen on the other side was doing.

"Morgan, get up. We have to move now!!"

THUD

"Father, what do you-"

There was a loud crash as Mus exploded from the wall. Sekai quickly grabbed Morgan and ran down the other end of the hall back to where he had come from. Mus turned and began to slowly follow, unable to move to fast due to the armor. But it mattered not, the two did not know where they were going and they could not hide from Mus.

Mus continued to stalk his targets, not able to stop until either he or they were killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so this chapter may be a tad later than what I normally update, but I hit a small writer's block this past weekend and could not for the life of me figure out how to write some of the scenes, so instead wrote bits and pieces. I suddenly broke through it as I got to a certain part of the chapter which I feel is obvious enough. So next chapter is going to include some more of the introductions of the children to their parents, but I feel next chapter should focus on Sekai and Morgan, then the following will focus on Sekai and Owain. I have a good idea for how to frame them, so so long as I actually set aside time to type this stuff up it should all be fine. Once again, sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter was worth it.


	24. A Holy Weapon

Lucina dodged to the right as a Risen attempted to run her through. Burying her blade into the creature's neck, she looked over the ruins turned battlefield. Chrom was currently in battle, back to back with Gaius as the two swordsmen effortlessly took down incoming swordsmen. Lissa was battling with her, using wind tomes to take down Risen as they rushed the pair while Lucina handled the few who made it close enough to warrant caution. Tharja and Ricken battled together as well, with Lon'Qu and Say'Ri working together to fend off any would be attackers of the two mages.

Despite how well the group was handling the battle however, Lucina could see no end of the Risen onslaught in sight, and felt an all to familiar chill creep up her spine. The scene before her was playing out like so many others of the future, and Lucina couldn't help but feel a little scared. She hadn't felt this way in a fight in a long time, and it wasn't just the number of Risen.

It was that Sekai wasn't fighting with them.

Lucina remembered her mother having always said that when both Chrom and Sekai had still been around, not even entire armies seemed to formidable. Others had voiced the same sentiment at one point or another, but Lucina had always assumed that it had been the loss of Chrom's leadership that had helped to prevent Grima's defeat. Few ever held the raw Charisma her father did, but the past couple of weeks with Sekai had shone new light on the whole affair. Whenever she entered a battle with Sekai, she felt safer. As though nothing could happen that would disrupt the battle. He could account for nearly everything, and it seemed battles were less events of chaos and more rehearsed shows. She had fought a few small battles without him leading her, but this was the first truly large scale battle and she found herself desperately wishing for him to call out how the battle was going.

A Risen archer lined a shot and fired it at Lissa, who barely blocked it with a blast of wind magic. Lucina was having her hands tied by a heavy armored Risen, soaking up several of her sword swings with his thick battle armor. Chrom and Gaius were holding out well enough, but some mages at started moving towards them. Risen were now surrounding Tharja, Ricken, Say'Ri, and Lon'Qu. The battle was quickly turning against them.

No. No gods please no was all Lucina could think about.

Someone help us. Please.

.....

Sekai and Morgan stopped to quickly catch their breath. Sekai was winded but felt he could still go on, but Morgan had grown tired and Sekai didn't wish to risk her collapsing on him. In the short time he had come to know of her, Sekai was becoming incredibly protective of the small girl at his side. Though technically six years his younger, it didn't change the fact she was Sekai's daughter of the future, or at least a possible daughter. He could have Lucina confirm this for him later.

His thoughts went immediately to his niece and a flurry of thoughts immediately began swirling around inside. Was everyone in the group okay? Did they run into any trouble? I can't make fun of Chrom anymore. What is everyone doing?

Some echoing footsteps shook Sekai out of his thoughts. Mus was still after them, so his first concern was either escaping or bringing down the deadly giant. He turned to Morgan.

"Morgan, quickly tell me if you have any weapons or any knowledge of how to fight."

Morgan stared at him, probably searching through the jumbled mess of memories she had. Sekai felt pity for the girl, how scary could it be to wake up and know so little? Sekai shook his head, glad he never had to experience something to that effect. Though he hated his past and the memories they carried, they were what made him. The thought of not having any memory of who you were left him feeling...empty. And now his daughter was going through such a nightmare. Sekai clenched his fist, feeling new determination to get them both through their current ordeal.

"Father?"

Sekai shook himself out of it. This was becoming way to commonplace for his liking. "Sorry Morgan, what were you saying?"

Morgan grew slightly red with embarrassment. "Well, from what little I can remember you taught me magic, and from the scabbard around my waist I guess I can use swords in a pinch. But...well..." Morgan began to push her two index fingers together, probably inheriting that little reflex from Lissa. "I...don't seem to have...any weapons with me..."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "None?"

Morgan looked scared. "I'm really sorry. You always taught me to be prepared and I don't even have something to defend myself with." She looked on the verge of tears, and Sekai realized why she seemed so frightened. She was worried about being reprimanded, or disappointing him. Sekai sighed and pulled her head into his chest, eliciting a surprised gasp from the girl. He began to calmly stroke the top of her head.

"Don't worry Morgan, it happens to the best of us. I've been caught unaware numerous times myself. The trick is to not focus on what you don't have, and focus on what you do. So tell me my little tactician in training, what do we have in our current situation?"

Morgan pulled away and stared for a few seconds. The footsteps were becoming louder so they didn't have much time. Eventually Morgan smiled and looked up at him.

"We have you."

Sekai widened his eyes in astonishment before smiling. "True, but what else do we have?"

Morgan furrowed her brows in concentration before looking at him. "I...I don't know..."

Sekai smiled. She still had much to learn. "Well, for one thing we have numbers. Even if only a little the advantage is still ours for now. We also hold the advantage of being able to prepare."

Morgan tilted her head in confusion. "Prepare?"

Sekai nodded. "I'll explain in a second, but first I need to confirm something. Turn around real quick."

Morgan stared at him for a bit before complying. Sekai ran his hand up the back of her neck, lifting the messy blond hair away to reveal what looked like a black circle on the back of her neck. An ignorant person might mistake it for a birthmark or tattoo, but Sekai recognized Grimleal magic when he saw it. Whoever had placed this mark knew their stuff. The mark acted sort of like a beacon, allowing the assassin to pursue their target until either the assassin or target were dead. Whoever had set this wanted Morgan dead bad to have sent a Deadlord to kill her. Another mystery to add to the list.

"It's as I thought, you have a Death Mark."

Morgan turned around and stared at him, fearful. "A Death...Mark?"

Sekai nodded. "Yes. High level dark magic, so long as you have that that creature will never stop pursuing you. The only way to make him stop is if we kill him."

Morgan looked solemn. "Or if he kills me."

Sekai gritted his teeth. "Not an option. And Morgan...don't you ever suggest something like that again, you understand?" He'd said that a bit more harshly than intended, but he felt justified in doing so.

Morgan nodded. "So...what do we do Father?"

Sekai smiled. While being a father was new to him, planning was his element. "We set up an ambush."

Morgan looked as if she was trying to commit everything to memory as they began to plan, and Sekai felt pride well up inside of him. She focuses on the here and now. Sekai continued.

"We are going to continue down our path until we find a suitable room. From there we shall wait until Mus eventually comes to find you."

Morgan pursed her lips. "But Father, isn't the point of an ambush it surprises the ambushed? If he knows were there, how will we surprise him?"

Sekai smiled. "In the last skirmish, you didn't fight him, only me. There he saw me use a lance and a sword, but the lance broke and the sword did nothing. If he believes that to be all we can do, he won't be prepared for a magical attack."

"But Father...we don't have any tomes...do we?"

Sekai smiled and opened up his pouch, pulling out the wind tome he'd brought along and handed it to Morgan.

"Put that somewhere it can be easily accessible but also concealed."

Morgan nodded and then stuck the book up her sleeve. Sekai was shocked until he noticed someone had sewn in a pocket inside the sleeve. Sekai was impressed at the thought of it, it would be far quicker to access at the start of a battle than the normal chest pocket he used, and mentally chided himself for having never thought of it. If Morgan is the one who came up with that, she was far more intelligent than Sekai had initially believed, maybe even more so than him. Sekai felt a mix of pride and irritation at that thought, but quickly stored it away.

"Alright Morgan, you ready to go?"

Morgan shook her head and the two ran off once again, the ever present echo of footsteps following them.

.....

Things were starting to get bad.

Chrom was fighting with Lucina, the small group of Sheperds having been able to reform in the heat of the battle. Despite the superior skill of the Sheperds and the less than stellar plans of the Risen, they were slowly being overrun. Ricken's plan had worked out well enough at the start of the battle, but no one had accounted for the large number of Risen that were actually at the ruins. What Sekai had said the previous night about numbers now seemed painfully true. Unless a miracle happened, Chrom doubted they could take much more of this onslaught.

Then he heard a roar above him.

Looking up, he saw a large wyvern descending onto the Risen who were approaching them. At first Chrom thought it to be Ron'Shin, but that was impossible. The large wyvern was back at camp and wouldn't be able to hear anything of the current battle. There was also the fact there was a rider on top of the wyvern, wearing all black armor and a black mask. As the rider jumped off and began to attack some of the Risen, an archer turned it's attention to him and readied it's bow. Before Chrom could call out a warning though an arrow embedded itself into the Risen's neck. Chrom looked and saw a blue haired girl holding the bow, quickly pulling out another arrow and firing it into the Risen. He felt slightly disturbed though when she started to cackle. Even more joined the fray. An orange haired girl started swinging her sword quickly and efficiently, taking out several Risen in a number of seconds. A white haired girl on a pegasus swooped around, impaling several Risen while dodging arrows fired upon her. The last were two boys fighting side by side, one with black hair and wielding an old looking Chon'Sin styled sword, and another who had...blue hair.

"It can't be..." Lucina gasped.

Chrom looked at his daughter. "Friends of yours?"

Lucina nodded, giving Chrom the answer he needed.

"SHEPERDS, REGROUP AND WIPE OUT THESE RISEN!!!!"

All of the Sheperds nodded, and the future children moved to help out their parents.

.....

Tharja blasted a Risen away as it ran up to try and attack Ricken. The boy nodded a thanks and continued to blast his own magic, and Tharja rolled her eyes at the sight. The boy could be annoying, but Sekai seemed to like him and Tharja had to admit he had his...uses.

She narrowed her eyes at a Risen mage who was about to fire a fire blast at her when she heard a whiz and saw an arrow stick itself into the creature's eye. Tharja turned to find a blue haired girl cowering before her, holding out the bow ready to fire but seemingly petrified at the very sight of Tharja.

"Am I to assume you are the one who fired that arrow?"

The girl was shaking, and while Tharja normally liked people fearing her she'd rather they answered any and all questions. Tharja coughed and the girl seemed to jump.

"I will ask one more time...Did. You fire. That arrow?"

The girl started to ramble nearly incoherently. "Ummm, well I ummmm...I mean yes but ummm...oh where is my talisman?"

Tharja scowled but found her attention being drawn to the girl's bow. It was old and well used, but she could still make out some...familiar looking carvings. Combing that with the girl's blue hair...

Tharja noticed the girl seemed to pull out a necklace and began to rub it. What happened next was certainly surprising.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER. YES, IT WAS I WHO FIRED THE ARROW THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE!!!!"

Tharja narrowed her eyes. "And who are you?"

"I AM YOUR DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE!!!! COMING FROM A WORLD OF RUIN TO RAIN MY FURY UPON THOSE WHO WOULD DRIVE US TO IT!!!!"

"And that necklace?"

"MY TALISMAN!!!??? YOUR GIFT TO ME SO THAT I COULD SURVIVE ALL THAT WOULD BEFALL ME!!!!"

Tharja quickly grabbed it away. "Oh, let me see that."

Noire quickly reverted back to her timid personality. "Wa-wait, without my talisman I will...I will..."

Tharja raised an eyebrow. "Fall? Not survive? You can survive and will, and you don't need a talisman for that."

Noire sniffed. "M-Mother...*sniff*"

Tharja stared at the talisman. "Now what did you say you're name was again?"

"N-Noire!!"

"And you say I gave you this talisman? Oh, I knew I was wicked but this...heh heh heh...I can't wait..."

Noire gulped in fear at the sight before her, but felt also strangely relieved.

Ricken, who had watched the entire scene could only think of one thing.

This won't end well.

.....

Lon'Qu fought off the Risen who was attacking him with ease. After slicing the head off of what was once a soldier, Lon'Qu turned and saw five Risen rushing towards him. Prepping himself for a rather difficult fight, he was surprised to hear a roar and watched as a large wyvern descended upon the Risen. Lon'Qu watched as a man clad in black armor jumped off of the beast, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to the wyvern. It looked like an older version of Minerva, only a few more battle scars.

The dragon looked at him and cried out in an all too familiar roar.

"M-Minerva!?"

The masked man looked at him and scoffed, twirling a battle ax as he began to fight off some Risen. Lon'Qu then remembered Lucina speaking of other future children, and it didn't take to long to piece together the puzzle.

Looks like mine and Cherche's secret relationship will no longer be secret, he thought. He moved up and began fighting side by side.

"Am I to assume you are my son from the future?" Lon'Qu asked.

"My father is dead. You are a different man from him."

Lon'Qu was slightly shocked at the masked man's attitude, but quickly let it go. After all, Lon'Qu wasn't the most happy person in the Sheperds, Henry held that honor.

"Then may I know your name?"

"...Gerome."

Lon'Qu nodded. "You fight well. Are you self taught?"

"...My father taught me how to fight."

"You do him proud then."

"...Thank you."

No more words were said as the two carved their way through any Risen that approached.

.....

Gaius ducked away as a Risen jabbed it's sword towards him. Quickly spinning around he drove his own blade into the creature's throat. Quick spin, slash. Risen kept falling and coming, and Gaius knew he would soon be in trouble without help.

Then he heard an unmistakable flap of pegasus wings and stealing his eyes away for a moment turned and watched as someone jumped off of a pegasus and landed right next to him, cutting down a Risen who had suddenly gotten to close for comfort.

"Keep your eyes on the battlefield or you'll get yourself killed."

Gaius nodded and watched as the girl flying the pegasus flew off somewhere else in the battle. Gaius looked over at his newfound ally and was immediately drawn to her orange hair. Also, something about her fighting style and even the way she looked seemed somewhat...familiar. The girl turned to see him staring.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you actually going to fight?"

Gaius shook his head. "Sorry, you just look...familiar. Have we met before?"

The girl smirked. "And what if we have?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, I'm sure I'd remember you. Not many people have orange hair."

The girl scoffed and mumbled. "Or maybe you just found someone more attractive."

Before Gaius could respond however a Risen ran up to attack the girl. She saw it coming and did a quick pirouette. The exact same way Gaius did his. Gaius was shocked at this since the movement was one of his own style, self taught and never taught to another. The fact that she knew one of his signature moves, along with the orange hair, this girl could only be...

"Are you one of the future kids?"

She nodded. Gaius continued somewhat hesitantly.

"Are you...are you my kid?"

She mumbled again, but this time Gaius couldn't understand her.

"Excuse me?"

"...nely."

"What?"

"I thought you might be lonely okay?"

Gaius was shocked. He'd never imagined himself as a father, even after he and Cordelia were married. Sure they'd talked about it, but he'd never really considered it. Having this girl in front of him was...surreal.

"Well...thanks. May I know my little girl's name?"

She scoffed. "Severa."

Gaius smiled. Severa. He liked it. "Alright then Honey, what's say we kill us these Risen?"

Severa stopped for a bit. "H-Honey!?"

Gaius smiled. "Your nickname. Cause Honey is the sweetest thing there is."

Severa grew very red, though from embarrassment or anger Gaius could not tell.

"Sh-Shut up and get your head in the battle." she said then ran off to fight the Risen. Gaius laughed and ran after her to provide back up.

.....

Chrom felt a slight tinge of relief at the sudden arrival of Lucina's comrades. Though small in number they were providing much needed relief to the other Sheperds. He watched as the boy with blue hair split up away from one who had black hair and watched as he ran over to join Chrom and Lucina. Chrom watched the black haired kid run over to where Lissa and Say'Ri had joined up, but Chrom instantly focused his attention on the kid running towards him.

"Lucina, I'm glad to see you're safe." the boy said, causing Lucina to gasp in shock and quickly envelop him in a hug.

"Inigo, thank goodness you're okay." she cried out.

Chrom looked at Lucina. "Lucina, who is this?"

Lucina looked at Chrom and suddenly became a bit shy. "This is...Inigo. He's my, well...he's your son."

Chrom stopped and stared at Inigo, who had suddenly become quite shy. Chrom then noticed how Inigo also had his Mark of Naga in his eye, but the opposite one of Lucina's. Chrom had to admit he was happy to discover he had a son, but he did wish the discovery could have come when he wasn't in the middle of a battle. Chrom clapped Inigo on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm glad that you made it here okay Inigo."

Inigo looked ready to cry. "Y-Yeah, same here...Father."

Chrom smiled then turned towards the Risen advancing towards them. "Who's up for a little family bonding?"

Inigo and Lucina nodded, and the three ran forward into battle together.

.....

Lissa was finishing casting a spell at a Risen, cutting him into pieces with an arcwind Sekai had requisitioned for her. Sekai had begun to call her a master mage and said she was ready for higher level magical tomes, but Lissa was still horrible with close range battles.

"That's what I'm here for Lissa. No one will hurt my wife while I'm around."

That's what Sekai had said, then the stupid idiot went and got himself teleported. Lissa tried to take out the Risen before they got to close to her, and Say'Ri was certainly helpful but there were just to many for the Chon'Sin princess to take down by herself. The Risen seemed to be concentrating on the two since they were separated from the main group. Then a Risen rushed her and Lissa tried to cut it down with wind magic but the creature side stepped and dodged. Lissa wouldn't have time to charge up and fire another blast, and Say'Ri was to far away to make it in time.

"LADY LISSA!!!!!" Say'Ri called out in horror.

Lissa threw up her tome as a make shift shield, crying out as the Risen raised it's ax to make the fatal blow. Time seemed to slow as the ax began to fall, then Lissa heard someone shout.

"NOT MY MOTHER!!!!"

Mother? Lissa then saw the Risen suddenly have no arms as a dark haired boy who seemed to be around her age suddenly appeared. The Risen looked at it's new stubs of arms in plain confusion before the boy swung his sword again and removed the creature's head. Lissa stood there marveling at her rescuer when Say'Ri broke through and ran forward.

"Lady Lissa, thank the heavens you are unharmed. Pray, can you forgive me for nearly failing you?"

Lissa shook her head and stammered out a "D-Don't worry about it." before she continued to stare at the boy. He wore Chon'Sin armor not unlike Say'Ri's or Lon'Qu's, though his was a yellow and brown mixture unlike Lon'Qu's blue or Say'Ri's purple. He also held two sword scabbards attached one to both sides of his hip, though he was holding one of the blades now. He had short dark hair, and when he turned around Lissa was taken back by his incredibly sharp features.

He looks just like Sekai, she thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Lissa nodded, still piecing together all of the pieces of the puzzle. He looked like Sekai...and he HAD called out mother...so that could only mean...

"I'm glad." he breathed a sigh in relief before coughing out as Lissa suddenly embraced him.

"OH SON, I'm SOOOO GLAD you're okay. And you've grown up so handsome as well."

Owain coughed out. 'What but...but how did you..."

Lissa relaxed her grip and pulled out to stare at Owain. "You don't think Sekai is the only one with brains in this family do ya? Plus you called out mother, but anyways what's your name?"

"O...Owain."

Lissa pondered that one for a moment before smiling. "I like it."

Owain sniffed. 'Yeah, you always...did." He suddenly pulled Lissa into his own powerful embrace, causing a surprised yelp to be released from the princess.

"O-Owain!?"

"I'm sorry Mother, I've just...I've just missed you so much."

Lissa smiled and began rubbing the back of Owain's head. "Shhhhh, it's okay. I'm here Owain. I'm not going anywhere this time, especially with you here to protect me right?"

Owain pulled back and smiled, though tears still streamed down his face.

"Of course not dearest mother. None shall harm you so long as I live."

Lissa was confused at his sudden change in speech, but Say'Ri coughed behind them.

"Forgive my interruption, but we are still in battle are we not?"

Lissa blushed in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Say'Ri." Lissa looked over at Owain who was staring intently at Say'Ri. "Owain?"

Owain shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just...who are you?" he asked looking at Say'Ri, who in turn blinked in confusion.

"I am Say'Ri, Princess of Chon'Sin."

Owain blinked in surprise before suddenly laughing. "Oh yes, Lady Say'Ri. How foolish of me to forget a great warrior such as yourself. Well, shall we go and smite our enemies Mother?" With that he suddenly ran off with a sputtering Lissa following him a moment later. Say'Ri stared in confusion before shaking her head and following after the two.

Owain was confused. His parents had recounted the Valmese War to him multiple times, and never once did they mention a princess of Chon'Sin. In fact, his father had bemoaned how Chon'Sin had fallen before the Sheperds arrived, saying the loss of the elite warriors of the countries was a great blow. But in this timeline Chon'Sin was still around, and now the princess was fighting with his mother?

Just how much had the children changed?

.....

"Father, where are we?" Morgan asked, and Sekai could not tell her.

He guessed they were in a main hall of sorts, or a treasure room more likely. The room was the same size as the throne room back at the castle in Ylisstol, but was in a serious state of decay. Several of the pillars had broken or were chipped, but it would seem the main support pillars still held strong, something which caused Sekai great relief. At least there wasn't the chance of the roof collapsing on top of them. There were also several bookcases around them along with pedestals for tomes or other artifacts, though most were bare or had broken. Here and there were a few piles of books, but Sekai could tell they were all ruined and of no use. Though he turned his attention away, Morgan seemed drawn to the pile. As she went over and began to rifle through it, Sekai felt himself drawn to the center of the room where what looked like a long chest was placed. It stood on a large circular pedestal, roughly the size of a small sparring circle. What seemed strange though was a light was shining on it, though from what source Sekai could not tell. He left Morgan to her search and walked up to the chest, where he also noticed a small pedestal that had been hidden by the bright light. On it stood a small, blue gem. Sekai gingerly picked it up and felt a sudden surge of power enter him, as though he had just been charged with an otherworldly power. Sekai was amazed at the power in this small gem when he noticed an inscription on the pedestal that on closer examination read Tear of Naga.

What do you know, he smiled to himself. You were right Chrom.

Having something like this was going to prove most useful in deed. Sekai then turned his attention to the long chest. Unlike most chests which were more large than anything else, this one was quite long, nearly touching the edges of the circle. Sekai was pleasantly surprised to discover that the chest had an inscription upon it as well which after blowing away some dust became legible.

May Those Who Are Worthy Open This Chest.

Sekai blinked and stared at the inscription. May those who are worthy open this chest? Worthy for what exactly?

Deciding the only way to know was to open the chest, he undid the three latches that kept it locked and after a moment's hesitation opened the chest.

And what he saw shocked him to his very core.

Laying along a velvety red cloth was a lance. Unlike most lances though which had a handle and blade forged in, this entire lance was one giant piece. Silver in color, the top of the lance curved slightly into a large blade while a small part bended backwards pointing to the pommel of the lance, which was pointed. Sekai had heard the legends of this lance, but it had been lost centuries ago and he could hardly believe it was laying before him. But the inside of the chest too had an inscription, confirming his theory.

For Those Who Are Worthy, May Luna Break Through All Your Enemies.

The holy lance Luna. Like all holy weapons, this one to had a special attribute that set it apart. Whereas Falchion forever remained sharp in the hands of those worthy to wield it, Luna was aid to be able to pierce through any defense, no matter how dense or strong. But like the Falchion, only certain people were said to be able to wield the lance, though it was unknown who the lance chose could wield it. He was still staring at the lance when Morgan walked up.

"Hey Father, look what I found...Father, what is that?" Morgan asked, eyeing Luna.

Sekai gulped. "A holy weapon that was lost for ages. To think it has been here...all this time."

Morgan's eyes widened in wonder. 'And you're the one who found it Father, obviously you're meant to wield it."

Sekai looked over to Morgan who was staring at him with a reverent awe. Sekai looked back at the Luna and flexed his marked hand. Could he be able to wield such a weapon? There was only one way to find out. Tentatively he reached out and grasped the lance, though if he was expecting to feel something he was sorely dissapointed. He lifted the lance from the chest and was amazed at how...heavy it felt. Most lances were designed to be light so the wielder could more easily maneuver, but this one certainly had a small amount of weight behind it. Sekai stood up and walked over to a bookcase and got into a battle stance, visualizing the book case as an enemy. With Morgan looking on expectantly, Sekai jabbed the lance forward, straight into the book case.

And felt it bounce back with a thud.

Sekai felt a twinge of disappointment, but was not surprised. Holy weapons had been created and blessed by the gods to give to heroes so they could save the world, and only those worthy to wield the weapons were allowed the power behind them. Obviously someone with his fellblood would be denied the power behind such weapons. Turning back, he noticed Morgan had a look of utter disappointment.

"What happened Father?"

Sekai sighed but smiled. "It would seem I'm not worthy to wield Luna Morgan."

"But that's impossible!!! Why can't you?" Morgan looked at him, as if the very idea of him being rejected seemed impossible.

Sekai laughed. 'Who knows Morgan, but best not to dwell on it. We'll find a use for this thing yet, now didn't you say you found something?"

Morgan gasped in surprise and then smiled. "Yeah, it was just laying in that pile of books. Look!!!" Morgan pulled out a red book, and on closer inspection Sekai gasped.

She was holding Valflame, one of the greatest fire tomes to ever be created. It was said to even increase the magical abilities of those it wielded.

Naga's Tear, Luna, and Valflame!? What in the Nine Hells was this place?

"Morgan...do you have any idea what you are holding?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I'm assuming it's a magic book."

Sekai stared in amazement. "That's Valflame, one of the strongest fire tomes in existence. Legends even say it increases the magical power of it's wielder."

Morgan suddenly stared at the book in awe before shoving it at Sekai. "Here Father, you're the better mage, you should use it."

Sekai was sorely tempted to take such a powerful artifact, but resisted the urge as he pushed it back. "No Morgan, I ignored that book pile while you did not. You were drawn to Valflame, so it must want you to wield it."

Morgan looked down at the book in silent contemplation. "But...why me?"

Sekai shook his head. "Who knows. These weapons are said to have a mind of their own and choose their wielder, so maybe the book sees something in you we don't quite yet. Just promise me Morgan you will only use that in extreme circumstances. Something that powerful will attract dangerous attention."

Morgan stared at him before she nodded and secreted the book somewhere. Suddenly dull footsteps echoed near them, causing the two to jump.

"He's already caught up?" Morgan asked, slightly trembling in fear. Sekai placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and he's going to wish he hadn't. Morgan, this is where we will launch our ambush."

Morgan looked over at the entrance, unsure of attacking the colossal knight coming after them, but Sekai squeezed her shoulder and Morgan looked at him with newfound determination.

"What's the plan Father?"

.....

Lucina was thankful for the sudden arrival of the others. Having been able to regroup, the entire group was now fighting as one. Aunt Lissa was running around using her staff to heal any injuries, whereas Cynthia and Gerome had taken to the skies and began to pick off several Risen. The Sheperds held air superiority and it was showing, the only problem being Risen archers, but Noire was focusing on bringing down any she could see. Everyone else was fighting together to hold off the tide of Risen.

But it still wasn't enough.

Though the Risen had lost their numbers advantage, they were still fighting oddly. Normally Risen picked a target and rushed forward at it, but these one's seemed to be picking their targets. The only time Lucina had ever witnessed Risen fighting in such a way was in the future, and only then if...

Lucina suppressed the thought. If one of them were here, this fight had become exponentially more dangerous. But this style of Risen attack could only be the result of one of them.

Of a Deadlord.

Lucina prayed to Naga she was wrong and there wasn't a Deadlord in the battle.

.....

Mus continued his unending walk and found himself in a large hall. He could feel the girl nearby, though was weary of the armored warrior that was with her. Though something had seemed...off about him. Mus couldn't place it, but there was certainly something...familiar.

Mus then noticed his target standing at the center of the hall, holding a green book and in a battle stance.

So the child could use magic?

"CHILD, ARE YOU READY TO DIE!!!??"

The child called back. "NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!"

Mus scoffed. At least the child had some honor. "IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH!!!"

Mus began to walk forward when he heard a sudden sound behind him. Turning around as fast as he could, he saw the armored warrior from before jumping down to him from a small ledge over the entrance, a lance of some sorts pointed down at him. With a growl Mus raised his shield and felt the warrior bounce back. Mus felt a human feeling of shock. There wasn't even a scratch on his shield. The warrior had used a weapon that wouldn't even damage him?

The warrior began to quickly backpedal, but Mus began to pursue him. Even without a real weapon, the warrior had become a thorn in Mus's side, and the sooner he was dealt with the better. Then Mus felt a blast hit him from behind, and turned to find the child had launched a magical attack at him. Mus growled as he realized the two were ganging up on him, an impressive but ultimately useless tactic. The child was using a very low level spell, and the warrior didn't even have a proper weapon. Deciding that killing the child to be the smarter move, Mus turned to begin moving towards the child. But a crackling made him stop and turn around again and if he was still human he would have been scared.

The warrior was charging up a thunder spell, one of very high caliber. He directed it at Mus and Mus quickly side stepped, allowing the bolt of energy that would have torn through his chest to instead blast away part of his shoulder. Mus growled at the sudden injury, for though it would do little to hamper his fighting ability the fact he had taken such damage was extremely insulting and infuriating. Running at the warrior, who tried to sidestep and get around Mus, Mus slammed his shield directly into the man's side, hearing a definitive crack coming from the man's body.

The warrior sailed across the hall, crashing through a stone pillar with a loud thud.

"FATHER!!!" The child called out, though Mus did not care. He began to walk towards the armored man, fully intending to snuff out the warrior's life. The warrior stirred and quickly called out.

"MORGAN!!! USE VALFLAME!!!!"

Valflame? Mus turned and saw the child pull out a red book. Several runes and circles appeared by the girl, who took a deep breath and then made a small circle around her mouth.

And then a flood of flames sailed towards Mus.

Mus quickly threw up his shield, counting on the enchantments within to absorb most of the damage. He could feel the heat of the fires cooking his armor, and Mus knew if he was still human he'd have been roasted alive even with the added protection of his armor. It still held strong though and when the fire stopped Mus pulled away his shield, amazed at how charred it had become. Looking at the child, Mus watched her suddenly collapse with exhaustion.

She was unprepared for the energy of the spell. Mus shook his head and looked to the armored warrior who was now staring at the child, fear and worry etched on his face. Mus then turned and began his walk to the child. The warrior could not stop him now.

And he had a mission to fulfill.

.....

Sekai swore inwardly. Valflame had been a last resort and it had failed utterly, and now Morgan was to exhausted to run.

The plan had been for Sekai to do a surprise attack with Luna, lulling Mus once again into a false belief Sekai could only use lances. Morgan would then distract him with a few magic attacks of her own. Either this would delay or distract the Deadlord, allowing Sekai to pull out Thoron and get in a good attack, hopefully weakening the Deadlord enough for Sekai to do a followup strike and finish off the Deadlord. But Mus had been able to doge Thoron, and quickly retaliated against Sekai. The shield bash had damaged Sekai's side, fracturing his left arm, breaking a few ribs, and Sekai was pretty sure his hip was badly bruised as well.

If he lived through this, Lissa would kill him for getting heavily injured. Again.

But he couldn't worry about that right now. Mus was moving towards Morgan, each resounding thud sending deeper feelings of dread into his heart. Thoron had been knocked from his grip and was on the other side of the hall, and even if Sekai could get over there without attracting Mus's attention, he wouldn't make it and charge up the spell in time. The only othe roption he had was Luna, but the weapon hadn't deemed him worthy and was as useful as a stick against the Deadlord.

He heard Morgan whimper in fear as Mus grew closer, and Sekai felt anger well up deep within him.

Must the gods torment him so? Was he to find his daughter only to have her taken away barely an hour later? No. Sekai utterly refused that scenario. Looking at Luna, Sekai made an angry prayer to the gods.

Now you listen here. After all you have made me suffer through, you owe me this. I am not asking, nor am I begging. I am ORDERING. Let me save my daughter, or I swear to all of you that I WILL destroy you all.

Crawling over to Luna, Sekai felt a moment's doubt but shook it away. This was not the time for doubts. Reaching out, he grasped Luna's shaft and felt a strange shock travel up his arm. It wasn't unpleasant, but it certainly felt strange. Lifting it up, he was surprised at how...

Light Luna felt.

Sekai nodded, and then readied his arm. Though his entire left side hurt, whether it be adrenaline or divine intervention Sekai could not feel a thing.

"MUS!!!!" he roared as he threw the lance at the Deadlord, who turned around and seeing the impending lance traveling towards him, moved his shield to block it.

And Luna sailed right through him and embedded itself into his chest. Mus looked down and stared at the lance before he spoke, his once powerful voice now reduced to a mere whisper.

"Well...fought. May we meet again...on the field of battle..."

Mus then fell over, his body dissipating and crumbling, soon leaving only a black smudge on the floor and Luna, resting on the ground next to Mus's own lance, which had mysteriously remained.

After what felt like an eternity, Morgan stood up and shambled over to Sekai, collapsing next to him as the two breathed.

"That...was difficult...Father." Morgan panted out.

"Yeah...it certainly was...Morgan." Sekai panted out as well.

"So...what now?"

"Now...we rest, then...then we get out of here."

"But Father!! Your injuries..."

"Unless you can heal...I'll have to ignore it. There has to be a passage out of this place from here...we just have to find it."

"Okay. Let me rest for a bit...then I'll begin looking."

Sekai nodded. "Take your time. And Morgan...I'm proud of you."

Morgan sniffed, and grew a large smile. "Thanks Father."

.....

Lucina was shocked. It was like someone had turned off the Risen.

Well, that wasn't the correct way to put it, but the Risen who were only moments ago fighting a controlled battle were suddenly fighting like the mindless beasts they were. Either Lucina had been wrong and there was no Deadlord, or someone had killed the Risen General. But who could have possibly...

Uncle Sekai.

He did have a knack for doing the impossible, but Lucina didn't let herself dwell on that. Even if the Risen were no longer battling smartly, they were still a threat. But it would seem the Sheperds had drastically depleted their numbers and only after another ten or so minutes of fighting the undead warriors were completely eradicated. A quick headcount showed all Sheperds and the children were accounted for, with only a few injuries. Nothing life threatening but definitely needing medical attention as soon as possible.

After a quick meeting it was decided that Chrom, Lissa, Lucina and the rest of the future children would delve into the ruins to search for Sekai, while the others went back to camp to rest and recover. Say'Ri stayed though so she could lead the search party through the ruins, and so the group went, with Lucina talking to her friends and catching up.

"So how long have you guys been in Valm?" Lucina asked.

"Well, me and Severa arrived together, and along the way we picked up Inigo." Cynthia said.

"I found Noire shortly after I landed on Valm, and we soon met up with the other three after a week of searching." Gerome continued.

"Then, after about a month or walking around, we found Owain here trying to get some stupid sword or something." Severa finished, causing Owain to look over at Severa annoyed.

"It was not just some "stupid sword" Severa, it was the great Mystletainn of legends. I was hoping to acquire it so that way I could-"

"You were after a sword based on some wild rumor, and what do you find cousin? A complete knock off!" Inigo called out, causing the others except Gerome and Lucina to all laugh. Owain sputtered in embarrassment before muttering something about an honest mistake.

"What about you Lucina?" Noire asked.

"Well, I ended up saving my father from a sneak attack, and then found myself having to reveal our secret. I've been traveling with them for about a month now."

"So no sign of the others?" Cynthia asked, and Lucina just shook her head.

The group walked for another few minutes, bickering being heard back and forth. Suddenly they came to a dead end, the passage having collapsed some time ago.

"Oh no." Say'Ri said, reaching the end of the hallway.

"What's wrong Lady Say'Ri?" Chrom asked.

"The passageway is collapsed."

"So? Can't we just go back and find another one?" Lissa asked, slight worry in her voice.

Say'Ri shook her head. "No, it was a security design. Only one entrance, and a hidden path leading back to here. The ruins were designed so that if a trap was triggered, this place would collapse. Only those who could read the signs would be able to escape, whereas any thieves would be trapped down here forever."

"So...you're saying there is no way to go deeper?" Chrom hesitantly asked.

Say'Ri nodded. "Aye. I'm afraid if Lord Sekai truly is trapped down there, it is for good."

Lissa whimpered, about to break fully into tears. Chrom's shoulder's sagged in sorrow, and Owain's own shoulders also began to shake. Before any tears could be shed however there was a large clank and suddenly one of the nearby walls began to shake. It slid open and they all watched as Sekai hobbled out, wincing with each step. He was being held up by a blond haired girl, and the reactions differed.

Lissa squealed in delight and ran over to squeeze her husband, who cried out in great pain as he was suddenly being crushed.

Chrom also walked over and clasped his friend on the shoulder, wiping away a tear.

Say'Ri breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her new friend being okay.

The children though were all drawn to the girl beside Sekai. Many covered their mouths in shock, while both Owain and Gerome grew pale and speechless. Morgan herself looked over at them and stared at them all quizzically, before giving an awkward wave. Not even a second later Cynthia had run up and given Morgan a great big bear hug, crying tears of joy at the sight of Morgan.

"MORGAN, YOU"RE ALIVE!!!" She cried out, causing Lissa to lose her breath.

Before Morgan could ask who they were though, she was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"Were you injured?"

"Ummm, uh...well..." Morgan stammered out, still being crushed by Cynthia.

Sekai groaned out. "Lissa, please stop...the pain is agonizing..."

"The...pain?" Lissa asked before she looked at Sekai and screamed. 'WHAT IN THE GODS DID YOU DO THIS TIME!!!"

Sekai winced at the sudden out burst. "Long story, I'll explain later. More importantly, who are these kids and why is one of them crushing Morgan?"

Chrom spoke up, Lissa being too busy patting Sekai to find the full extent of his injuries.

"They are Lucina's friends from the future."

Sekai looked over, recognizing some of them. The kid in the armor and mask was the same one from that night with Lucina, and next to him was...Owain!? Both were staring at Morgan though as if she were a ghost, and neither had even looked his way. There was a girl with orange hair, who Sekai guessed could only be Gaius's and thus Cordelia's daughter. There was a blue haired boy with a mark in one of his eyes, so he had to be Chrom and Olivia's. A girl with snow white hair was currently crushing Morgan, and there was this timid looking girl who had Virion's hair color, so she was probably Tharja's.

"So, who's the girl?" Chrom asked, causing Lissa to look over.

"Well...she's...my daughter."

Chrom stopped and Lissa stared up at Sekai, then over at Morgan. Lissa let go of Sekai, who quickly fell back and steadied himself on Chrom for support. Lissa walked over and stared at Morgan, who had been let go by Cynthia and was now staring at Morgan. After catching his breath, Sekai called out.

"Just so you know, she has amnesia. Can't remember much except for her name and some things about me."

The other children looked over at him shocked, as did Lissa. Morgan though grabbed Lissa's face and turned it to face her, staring intently at Lissa. Lissa stared back and suddenly Morgan began to cry and hugged Lissa.

"MOTHER!!!" She cried out in happiness, and Lissa, still shocked, returned the hug. The mother and daughter were soon crying together, and Chrom turned to Sekai.

"So...what's her name?"

Sekai wheezed for a bit before responding. "Morgan. Her name is Morgan."

Owain tentatively walked up to Lissa and Morgan, and Morgan stared up at Owain.

"Morgan...Do you..." he choked out. "Do you...remember me?"

Morgan stared up intently, seeing something fuzzy enter her mind but unable to grasp it. Morgan shook her head.

"Sorry, there's something there but i just can't make it out. Can I ask who you are?"

Owain began to stammer. "Oh, ummm...I'm your...I'm your..."

Lissa stepped in. 'He's your big brother Morgan." Morgan stared up at Owain in sadness, but Sekai was surprised. He had TWO children? The pain in his body suddenly forgotten, Sekai hobbled over to Owain and turned him to face him. Sekai studied Owain intently, ashamed of himself for having never noticed it when they had met two years ago. With his black hair and sharp features, Owain was nearly a dead ringer for Sekai. He had inherited Lissa's soft eyes though, and had kept his hair short. Sekai had no idea what to do or say, so he just allowed himself to do what came naturally. He suddenly pulled Owain into a hug, feeling a new wave of pain wash over himself but not being able to care. Owain was surprised at the sudden embrace, but quickly also wrapped his arms around Sekai, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Owain...you were right...I am proud of you...so very much."

"Oh Father." Owain sniffed.

Lissa and Morgan looked over at each other and then both moved in and joined in the hug. Chrom just stared and felt a smile come over him.

The family stood together and cried together, reunited at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So this one took a while. Mainly because I was trying to get it juuussttt right. This was some heavy stuff after all, so I hope I succeeded. In truth I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, and now I get to look forward to the supports I'm creating for Owain and Sekai along with Lissa and Morgan. They should be pretty fun, and I also have to begin the work on Gerome's and Morgan's supports. Also have to decide who I am pairing Owain up with, but that'll come later. Anyways, next up is the Mila tree and the introduction of Tiki. And Cervantes. And Cervantes's mustache.  
> ALL HAIL HIS GLORIOUS MUSTACHE!!!  
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. See you next time.


	25. Family Bonding

The Sheperds were currently taking an extra few days of rest. After the events at the ruins, including several injuries maintained and the newly recruited children, Chrom had decided the Sheperds were going to rest an extra two days. Chrom had wanted to give more, but Sekai counseled leaving as soon as safely possible so as not to waste time. In those two days, much was accomplished within Sekai's newfound little family.

First was how Sekai decided to use his new free time to make improvements to his plan for the assault on the tree, but Lissa wasn't having any of it...

.....

"So, if I position Gerome and his Minerva here, with perhaps...Inigo as support? No no, Inigo wouldn't have the reach needed to help, and I need Noire with Cynthia so-"

"WHAT do you think you're DOING!!?"

Sekai winced and turned around to see Lissa smoldering at him. His injuries had been healed up quickly enough, just a few fractures and bruising, and so Sekai had decided to work for most of the day. Lissa though had wanted to use the free time the two now shared to go an a date since they hadn't had much time with each other lately. Sekai did promise he'd spend the day with her, so he got up extra early to do as much work as he could. His plan had been to complete the additions and sneak back into bed before Lissa woke up, counting on her normal routine of not waking up till late in the morning.

It would seem she had also decided to get up early.

"Ummm, just...just looking over a few things darling." he smiled nervously, though Lissa kept her stern glare.

"Uh huh, and just how long have you been "looking over a few things"?!"

Sekai gulped. "Since...since before first light. Lissa, I swear I was going to come back before you woke up. It's just this need to be done and you don't tend to wake up till late morning anyways so-"

He was silenced when Lissa held up her hand. "Sekai, I'm not angry."

Sekai raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "You're...not?"

Lissa sighed. "No, that utter determination to do your job properly is one of the things I fell in love with. And I also know you would NEVER do something like leave your loving wife alone in bed early in the morning when you have a DATE scheduled for later unless it was bound to blow her mind. Am I correct?"

Sekai nodded in trepidation. "Of course."

Lissa continued on. "Because knowing how brilliant you are, I'm sure you know that if you HADN'T planned said amazing date and STILL worked like you are, you would make your wife very. Unhappy. Correct?"

Sekai gulped again. "Of course."

Lissa smiled. "Good. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Sekai breathed a sigh in relief before turning back to his work. "Well, my main problem is pairing up these new kids we found. I only have a vague understanding of their strengths and weaknesses, and the first battle I'm leading them into is against a man said to be second to Walhart."

Lissa walked over and began to massage Sekai's back. "You'll figure it out, you always do."

Sekai sighed. "I suppose. My main problem right now is I'm at a blank when it comes to who is going to go into battle with Gerome."

Lissa tilted her head. "Lon'Qu and Cherche's kid right?"

Sekai nodded. The discovery that Lon'Qu and Cherche were together was a huge surprise to the Sheperds, but Sekai had noticed the two spending a strange amount of time together for someone with Lon'Qu's...condition.

"Yeah, I want a few of our flyers to have a ranged fighter with them. Cynthia and Noire will be working together since Noire needs a somewhat stable ride to properly aim, and you and me both know wyverns can make it quite difficult to aim, at least for the precision a bow and arrow requires. And not many of the other children can use ranged attacks."

Lissa stopped massaging Sekai and stared at the map, scratching her head in confusion.

"Well what about Morgan? Can't she use magic?"

Sekai nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want to pair her up with Gerome."

Lissa looked at him confused. "Why?"

In all honesty Sekai didn't know. Gerome was certainly a skilled fighter from what Lucina and the other children had told him, and Sekai knew that if he was charged with Morgan's well being he could handle the job well enough. But something deep within his gut made him feel off about the idea and Sekai had always trusted his gut.

"I just...have a bad feeling about it okay." he sighed out. Lissa giggled behind him mischievously. "What?"

"Just you can be so clueless at times you know that?"

Sekai pushed back and looked at Lissa. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Lissa giggled again. "Nothing. Look, do you have any better ideas about who to send Gerome into battle with?"

Sekai looked at the map before he begrudgingly muttered "N-...no..."

Lissa nodded self satisfactorily "And do you trust him and Morgan to watch out for each other?"

"Y...yes..."

Lissa smiled. "So then just put them together. At least until you can think of something better."

Sekai mulled it over before giving a defeated sigh. "I suppose you're right. With that, not much else needs to be added to the plan."

Lissa smiled. "Good, so we can go on our all day long date now."

Sekai mentally balked. "Well...there's no reason to get started so early right?"

Lissa gave him a cold smile. "But obviously you have soooooo MANY events planned out to spend with your wife today that we HAVE to do ALL OF THEM. Rigghhhttt?" Lissa's grip on his arm tightened.

Sekai sighed. Lissa was still unhappy he had been working. "Of course dear, we don't have the time to waste."

Lissa's normal smile returned. "Great, let's go."

And with that Lissa pulled him out of his chair and, wrapping her arms around his, pulled him out of the strategy tent.

.....

Let it never be said Sekai didn't underprepare.

He had planned out an extraordinary number of things for him and Lissa to do.

First they went for an early morning stroll through the woods, For about an hour they just walked and talked, mainly Lissa going on and on about what she had planned for her and Morgan to do together to help Morgan regain her memories.

"You know she's actually quite the prankster." Lissa said.

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and how do you know?"

Lissa smiled. "She says she remembers being taught how to do a few pranks. Many involving...frogs."

Sekai nodded. That was certainly Lissa's work.

"Well, that's a scary thought. My brains and your penchant for pranks, no telling what troubles she'll get into."

-

Back in the camp.

Chrom was walking towards the main tent. Sekai may have been on a date day with Lissa, but if he knew Sekai he knew Sekai had done some work on the Mila Tree operation. Deciding he wanted to review what had been done to go over with Sekai later, he opened the flap of the tent and was pleased to discover a few maps and figurines strewn about on the table.

Definitely Sekai's handiwork, he thought.

He then noticed a box sitting on one of the maps. Chrom knew Sekai kept a box of quills lying around, and figured it had been placed there to act as a paperweight.

Then the box moved.

Now alarmed, Chrom made his way slowly towards the box. Chrom had heard some rumors long ago about these strange boxes said to be able to summon Risen to any location, but both he and Sekai had dismissed the rumors long ago. Had Sekai perhaps discovered one of these boxes? But then why not tell Chrom? Concern quickly creeping in, Chrom was about to turn around and find Tharja or Henry to help him with the box when he heard a ribbit. Turning back, Chrom focused on the box and sure enough another ribbit sounded soon after.

Chrom sighed and moved towards the box. Lissa had a penchant for pranks, and for some reason loved to use frogs. But leaving the poor creature in the box till Naga knew when was just cruel. Resolving to speak with her later, he opened the box and sure enough a frog jumped out as soon as the box opened. Chrom was about to take the creature and release it into the woods when he heard the tent flap rustle and turned to see Morgan coming in with a small bowl of water. Chrom narrowed his eyes at his niece.

"Morgan, why do you need that bowl of water?"

Morgan's eyes darted around. "Ummm...no reason Uncle Chrom..."

"Morgan...were you the one who put this frog here?"

Morgan remained quiet for a moment before silently nodding. "Sorry Uncle Chrom. but Mother told me she always used frogs in her pranks on Father. I didn't know how long he'd be gone, so I went to get some water for the guy in case he'd be in there all day."

Chrom sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation. At least she cared for the frog's well being. He was about to reprimand her when he noticed Morgan's face had gone completely pale.

"Morgan? Is everything alright?"

Morgan gulped. "Ummm, Uncle Chrom...please tell me you didn't open the box with those gloves?"

Chrom felt his face irritate slightly, but figured it was the rough material of the gloves. "I did, so?"

"Well, you see...Father knows about Mother's penchant for frogs, so I figured they were the best trap of the prank. Father would open the box, the frog would jump out and he would immediately expect Mother. He'd never suspect the real prank..."

Chrom's face was still irritated, but he tried to ignore it. "And what was the real "prank"?"

Morgan shrank a little under his hard gaze. "Well, the most pivotal moment would have been if Father touched his face soon after this prank, which knowing him he would. Then the...itching powder I put on the box would take effect."

Chrom felt his own face pale as it began to burn. Unable to stop himself he began itching, which only made the problem worse.

Morgan quickly ran to grab some water, all while Chrom fell on the floor, unable to stop scratching his face and rubbing more of the powder in.

-

Lissa scoffed and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Please, what's the worst that can happen?"

Sekai rolled his eyes, deciding the safest course of action was to recuse from the argument.

After the walk the two spend the next couple of hours in a nearby town. The two held hands as they merely walked around, stopping at several stores and staring at their wares. They stopped at a few clothing and perfume stores for Lissa, and Sekai was able to buy a few sewing items to fix up any future damages to his clothing articles. His little armor cloth was already starting to get a few holes here and there, and Sekai had become quite a stickler over the years for properly sewn clothes.

Only two other stores were of importance to Sekai.

First was a book store. Lissa at first rolled her eyes when Sekai brought her to it. Sekai had a love for books that rivaled Sumia's, but neither had brought many books with them for the campaign. Sekai began browsing several of the biographies they had on sale of several Valm generals throughout history. Lissa huffed in amusement and walked up to him.

"Don't you think you have enough of these books? What could you possibly learn you don't already know?"

Sekai smiled. "There may be one or two things in here I could learn, but I'm not buying these for me."

Lissa's eyes widened in astonishment. "You're not? Then who for?"

"Morgan. She needs some books to read to learn strategy and all of mine are back home."

Lissa smiled. "True, but we should also buy her clothes and other things. If she spends all day reading like you do then she'll never get a boy to pay attention to her."

Lissa stifled a giggle as she watched Sekai suddenly stiffen. It was only for a second and if she hadn't been looking for a reaction she'd have probably missed it. She loved her husband dearly but he could be so clueless sometimes.

"P...perhaps, but we don't know her dress sizes so-"

"I do."

Sekai whirled around and stared at her. "You do?"

Lissa gave a devilish smile. "Well of course. I didn't want her to be wearing your grubby old coat all the time so when we got back to camp I had her try on a few of my old dresses. She's a bit smaller but we are practically the same size."

"...My coat is NOT grubby." Sekai said like a petulant child.

Lissa framed his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss. "Sekai, I love you, but that coat of yours is one of the oldest things I have ever seen in my life."

Sekai grumbled before he finally muttered. "Maybe we can buy her a dress or two."

Lissa giggled and began counting off on her fingers. "And shoes, perfume, some accessories, some new under-"

Sekai began to blush furiously and was barely able to keep her voice down. "L-LISSA!!"

Lissa giggled. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Now come on, let's buy these books and get back out there."

Sekai rolled his eyes and a few minutes later he and Lissa were back out in the market, a small bag of books hanging on Sekai's arm. Lissa dragged Sekai to a clothing store where they ran into some familiar faces.

"Bubbles, Princess fancy meeting you here!" Gaius called out.

Sekai gave a stern glare. "Gaius, we have talked about you calling me that in public."

Gaius laughed. "What, don't tell me you're worried these COMPLETE STRANGERS will recognize your nickname."

Sekai sighed. "No, but I'd rather as few people as possible know of that...nickname."

Lissa giggled and butted in. "Oh come on BUBBLES, lighten up a little."

Sekai glared at Lissa. She knew he hated being called that, but if she wanted to enter this battlefield, well...no one ever said Sekai played fair.

"Whatever you say Liz."

Lissa went beet red from embarrassment, and Gaius just stared at Sekai.

"Liz?"

Sekai nodded. "My pet name for my beloved wife, isn't that right Liz?"

Lissa pouted before lightly punching Sekai on the arm. "Fine, you win. I won't call you Bubbles so stop with the Liz, and Gaius you better not breathe a word of this to anyone or else."

Gaius laughed. "Don't worry Princess, I already have your nickname. Hey, Cordelia and Severa are in there shopping, why don't you go and join them, let me and Sekai talk man to man."

Lissa pondered that for a moment before she nodded her head and, after a quick kiss on his cheek and a promise he wouldn't move from that spot unless it was to join her, went into the store. After a moment or two of silence Sekai finally spoke up.

"So how long have you been standing here?"

"Almost two hours I think."

Sekai was astonished. "Do they really have that many clothing stores around here?"

Gaius shook his head and popped a jawbreaker into his mouth. "Nope, they've been in the exact same store."

Sekai looked over at the thief before he turned back and shook his head. "I don't even want to know what they're doing."

"No you do not Bubbles."

"So...how are you handling the sudden parenthood?"

Gaius shook his head. "It's...weird. Some things are coming naturally, others I'm figuring out. What about you?"

Sekai nodded. "Pretty much the same. Hardest part is dealing with their...personalities."

Gaius whistled. "True, from what Severa has told me you have some...eccentric children."

Sekai nodded, his mind reeling back to the previous night.

-

They had just gotten back from the ruins. Sekai had volunteered to be the last one healed, despite Lissa's insistence on looking at him first, and was now nursing a sore arm in a sling while Lissa did some final quick check ups to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"I swear, I am tying you up Sekai. Every time you leave my sight you come back with a brand new injury."

Sekai smiled. "In all fairness I wasn't expecting to fight a Deadlord of all things. And even still I was able to find and save our future daughter so it all worked out for the better."

Lissa huffed in annoyance before she suddenly froze. Sekai looked at her worriedly.

"Lissa?"

Lissa finally figured out how to work her mouth again. "Oh gods Sekai...we're parents."

Sekai chuckled. "Yes, to two children not much younger than us. And to be fair, it's not so weird if you look at us. I mean there's me, a Plegian born man raised in the Grimleal cult and you, Ylissean princess and Daughter of Naga. You have to admit, marriage isn't a normal thing with that combination."

Lissa giggled. "True, but when that Plegian is a master miracle worker anything can happen."

Sekai smiled. "Please, it was all the Ylissean princess being so irresistible."

Lissa blushed while giggling and pulled in Sekai for a deep kiss. The two were interrupted however by someone coughing and both turned to see Owain and Morgan at the entrance of the tent. Morgan was happy and smiling like she had been since Sekai first met her, whereas Owain was slightly red and rubbing the back of his head while looking away.

"Morgan and I were just checking up on how Father was doing, but it seems he is fine so we'll just...leave you two to what you were doing."

Sekai felt his own face flush slightly. He had never been good with public displays of affection, and even his own future children seeing such acts slightly embarrassed him. Lissa however just smiled and pulled the two into the tent.

"No no no, come and sit. Your Father and I would love to learn about our two children."

Sekai smiled and nodded his agreement, keeping his eye on Owain. He'd already spent some quality time with Morgan and knew some things about her, but he was interested in learning more about Owain.

Morgan looked excited at the prospect, but Sekai noticed Owain seemed a little hesitant. Sekai knew better than most people when things needed to be said or more often than not not said, but something in Sekai wanted to pursue this sudden hesitancy with his son. Maybe it was nothing or maybe it was something, but Sekai wouldn't know till he asked.

"Lissa?" he cleared his throat. "Why don't you and Morgan go somewhere private to talk. Morgan's already told me so much about herself and I'm sure Owain here knows everything he can about her, so why don't you and her go talk with each other while Owain and I stay here and have a father son discussion?"

Lissa had a look of hesitancy before she nodded and giving Sekai a quick look over once more took Morgan by the arm and began to drag her out of the tent. Sekai and Owain sat together for a few minutes of silence in the dark tent before Sekai finally spoke.

"So, I guess first things first I should thank you for the help with Lissa's...your mother's wedding ring."

Owain chuckled. "You did say one time it took you three different tries to find that ring."

Sekai raised his eyebrow. "Really? Strange, normally I'm very observant, but that still leaves the question...why were you in Ylisstol that day?"

Owain began to fidget. "Ummmm, no reason. Just a...just a strange coincidence is all."

Sekai narrowed his eyes, but decided to let the subject go. "If that is what you wish it to be, doesn't really matter anyways. So, Lissa tells me you're pretty good with a sword, is that correct?"

Owain nodded. "Uncle Lon'Qu taught me."

"Lon'Qu taught you how to wield a sword?"

Owain nodded again. "Yeah, after you...died, we stayed with Uncle Lon'Qu. Gerome wanted to be a wyvern rider like Aunt Cherche, but I never had the heart to try and learn. Instead Uncle Lon'Qu taught me how to use a sword."

Sekai nodded. "Then am I correct to assume that Ron'Shin fell in battle with me?" Owain gave a somber nod and Sekai sighed. "Well, for what it's worth...I'm sorry I failed you. It was my job to leave you a legacy of peace, and instead all I leave you is war. I'm such a failure as a father."

"NO!!!" Owain suddenly shouted, making Sekai jump slightly. "You are anything but!! You were one of the greatest fathers a kid could ask for. If anything it's me. I never inherited your knack for tactics, nor have I ever been able to do magic all that well. Morgan can do all of that and so much more, and all I can do is swing around a sword."

Sekai stared for a moment before he began to chuckle which eventually turned into a small laugh.

"F-Father!?"

"Heh heh, sorry Owain...I just find it funny that you and me are much more alike than either of us thought. But, let me say this. I wouldn't care if you were the smartest kid or the dumbest kid, strong or weak. You're my son Owain, and I have the knowledge you survived in a world most only have nightmares about. Not only did you survive, but it looks to me like you never gave up hope. You stood tall and fought for every second of it, and I can honestly say I couldn't be more proud to know you are my son."

Owain sniffed before he suddenly enveloped Sekai in a tight hug that he had to have inherited from Lissa.

"Father...*sniff*"

Sekai chuckled and put his good arm around Owain's back.

"Don't worry son, I'm here. And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Owain sniffed again and smiled. "Of course not o glorious patriarch, our blood is strong enough together to defeat the Fell Dragon."

Sekai chuckled at his son's strange usage of his vocabulary. That mystery would have to be solved another day.

"Of course son, of course. You know, your grandfather himself was quite the accomplished swordsmen."

Owain's face lit up. "You mean Grandpa Ron'Shin? You told me and Morgan so many stories about him."

Sekai nodded. "Glad to hear that. And I'm sure he'd be proud his grandson was a skilled warrior."

Owain smiled. "Thanks dad, mind telling me some stories about him? It's been a while."

Sekai nodded, and the two spent the next couple of hours just talking.

-

Sekai smiled. "That I do Gaius, but they're mine."

Gaius smiled. "Yeah, they are."

The two men stood there in silence before Gaius suddenly groaned.

"Oh gods, look at us Bubbles. You and me used to be so different two years ago, whats happened to us?"

Sekai shrugged. "Getting married?"

Gaius groaned again, slapping his palm into his face. "Gods, if the old boys saw me now-"

"They'd be jealous you married the third most beautiful woman in the world."

Gaius looked at Sekai. "Third?"

Sekai smiled. "Sorry buddy, but Lissa and Morgan take first and second respectively."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You got it backwards there buddy, Lissa is number three. Severa is two, and Cordelia is one."

Sekai glared at Gaius. "Gaius, don't argue this with me. Lissa is by far the most beautiful woman around, and Morgan certainly inherited her mother's looks."

Gaius returned the glare. "Please, cute as the two are, neither hold a candle to Cordelia and my darling Severa."

"Lissa and Morgan."

"Cordelia and Severa."

"LISSA AND MORGAN!!!"

"CORDELIA AND SEVERA!!!"

"LISSA-"

"Yes?"

The two men turned to see Lissa, Cordelia, and Severa all looking at the two men, Lissa and Cordelia blushing and amused, Severa blushing and mortified. Sekai and Gaius both turned, stared each other down, and then began to laugh. After a few more minutes of talking the two groups bid farewell and Sekai and Lissa continued their date, hand in hand.

So," Lissa said after a few moments of silence. "You really feel I'm the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Sekai smiled. "Naga herself can't compare to you."

Lissa blushed. "Flattery will get you no where."

"Who said anything about flattery? It's simple fact."

Lissa slapped his shoulder. "Oh quiet you. I feel like a slob compared to you."

Sekai smiled. "Please, nothing about you is ugly."

"But my hair-"

"Is smooth as silk and as golden as a field of wheat."

"Yeah, well my voice-"

"More lovely than an orchestra."

"Please, my personality-"

"Is a kind, loving woman who always puts others before herself and never holds anything against anyone."

Lissa smirked and slapped Sekai playfully on the shoulder again. "You just won't let me get a word in edgewise will you?"

"Already told you Lissa, just stating simple facts."

Lissa smiled before kissing Sekai on the cheek. "Thanks, guess I'm lucky I married such a smart man to remember all those facts. So what's next on the date?"

Sekai smiled. "Just one more store, then you, me, and Ron'Shin are flying up to the mountain for a picnic dinner where we'll eat and watch the sunset."

Lissa smiled. "A perfect ending to a perfect day. So what's this last store?"

Sekai smiled again as he saw the local blacksmith's shop come into view. He pulled out Ron'Shin's old blade. "Oh nothing to special, just making a present for a gifted swordsmen is all."

.....

After paying the blacksmith and returning to camp, Lissa and Sekai were greeted with a Chrom having just returned from the infirmary asking them to talk to Morgan later about her "mother's influence". It took all of Sekai's self control not to give Lissa a gloating smirk, and after giving Morgan a quick reprimand and her books, the two were saddled up on Ron'Shin and flying up to the mountains.

After landing on the decided spot, they were surprised to discover Gerome and his Minerva were already there. Gerome showed no signs of shock at their arrival, though Sekai did notice him staring at Ron'Shin. Wishing to speak with the boy anyways, Sekai asked Lissa to set up the picnic while he quickly spoke to the masked rider. Despite complaints, Lissa did start to set up the picnic and Sekai made his way over to Gerome.

"Good afternoon Gerome, nice to see you and Minerva enjoying yourselves. May I ask why you are away from everyone else though?"

Gerome scoffed. "I don't have a need or a want to spend time with the people of this timeline. I only wish to do what I came here to do and then to go back to my timeline."

Sekai stared at Gerome before nodding. He saw a bit of his old self in the boy. "Well, do what you think is right. Just know that these Sheperds are incredibly stubborn, and they won't stop trying to befriend you til you let them."

Gerome scoffed again. "I'll keep my guard up. Do you mind if I ask a question about your wyvern?"

Sekai nodded. 'What do you wish to know?"

"Why are his eyes blue?"

"I don't know. From what I understand Chrom found the creature without any parents or elder wyverns around. He's always had blue eyes, so I never really questioned it."

Gerome nodded. "Fair enough. I ask because it is exceedingly rare to find a wyvern as large as he is, and with the blue eyes I was wondering if it was...something else."

With the mask in the way Sekai couldn't tell, though he had the strangest feeling Gerome was glaring at him.

Sekai shrugged his shoulders. "Again, we found him like that. But anyways, I'm glad I found you, I wish to be certain you are clear on a matter regarding Morgan."

If Sekai didn't know any better, he'd say Gerome suddenly stiffened.

"W-What about her?"

"In this upcoming battle, you and her shall be paired together. She can hold her own pretty well, but I also want to make sure you are watching her back. You two will be a team, and I am entrusting to you her safety. If you feel this trust is misplaced, or feel you have a better alternative now is the time to tell me."

Gerome remained silent for several moments before responding. "If you feel it is for the best I shall follow your orders. None shall harm her so long as I breathe."

Sekai felt that promise was a little to...resolute. Before he could continue this line of thought however a loud huff brought the two men out of their conversation when they both turned to see Lissa cross armed and looking annoyed.

"Forgive me Gerome, I must cut our conversation short, the wife is calling for me."

Gerome nodded. "I shall take my leave then." And without another word he got on Minerva and the two flew off. Sekai turned and walked back to Lissa.

"Sorry about that Lissa, just needed to go over a few things with Gerome."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come one, are we going to eat or what?"

For the next hour the two ate a packed lunch of sandwiches, pouches of water, some dried fruit and cakes, and a thing of roast for Ron'Shin. As the sun began to set Ron'Shin was napping and Lissa was laying on Sekai's lap, head resting on his chest while Sekai held her in a small hug.

"Hey Lissa?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You know, the funny thing is in my travels I saw so many couple doing these kinds of things. Holding hands, shopping, all that stuff, and I never understood how anyone could act in such a way. I never knew what I was missing."

Lissa huffed. "I'm kind of glad you did miss it. I'd hate to think of you with anyone else."

Sekai smiled. "Sorry Lissa, but you are the one and only. You won't get to fend off any would be past lovers or the like."

Lissa feigned annoyance. "Guess I can't have everything."

"Well, you do have two amazing children. That's something."

Lissa smiled. "Yeah, we really did something great with those two."

Sekai suddenly felt somber. "No, it was all you." Lissa looked up at him confused. "Owain told me last night...I was one of the first to fall against Grima. You practically raised those two yourself. All I left them was a terrible future."

Lissa burrowed her way deeper into Sekai, trying to get as close to him as she could. "Well just think of how amazing they'll turn out when they are actually born, cause there is no way you're dying this time around right?"

Sekai smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Lissa was unconvinced. "Pinky promise, no dying?" she held up her pinky.

Yeah...pinky promise." Sekai wrapped his pinky around Lissa's.

"Good," she giggled before looking up at him. "And I expect you to keep it...I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sekai smiled. "Raise two wonderful children who would come back in time to prevent my death?"

Lissa smiled. "That just shows how much we need you."

Sekai smiled as he and Lissa stared out into the sunset. "Yeah...I guess it does."

The two sat there for the remainder of the evening, saying few words and just basking in each other's presence.

.....

It was getting late when the two finally returned to camp. Most of the others had gone to bed, with only a few lights left on in a few tents. Sekai noticed Morgan and Owain's tent was still barely lit, and Sekai found himself hoping Morgan hadn't learned that from him. Lissa seemed to notice and giggled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who passed on bad habits."

Sekai nodded and the two made their way towards their tent. When they reached it Lissa turned around and curtsied, adopting a mock noble lady voice.

"I must thank you for a wonderful evening Lord Sekai."

Sekai gave a mock bow in turn. "It was simply a pleasure Lady Lissa. I pray you enjoyed the date?"

"Oh much so, but I'm afraid there is one activity you forgot."

Sekai felt genuinely confused. "And what might that be?"

Lissa suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in real close to whisper into his ear.

"Let me show you."

She suddenly pulled Sekai into their tent, and Sekai had to admit...

It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm not saying Sekai and Lissa showed their love for each other, but I am saying Owain and Morgan have to be made somehow.  
> So yeah, first part of a few special supports going on. Little teasers, some romance set ups and all that. I felt that since the action and drama heavy stuff is going to begin picking up soon, I might as well have one chapter be fluff/humor for people to go back to.  
> So next I do the Mila tree and Cervantes, then I believe we begin the Yen'Fay stuff. Sounds fun.  
> Have a nice night everyone.


	26. Mila Tree

The Sheperds were on the march towards the Mila Tree, and the home of the Voice. Sekai was getting Ron'Shin ready for their turn at eye in the sky duty when Owain walked up to them.

"Good day Father, are you preparing to soar with Ron'Shin in the great blue skies?"

Sekai took a second to translate what Owain said. "I am about to fly up with Ron'Shin, yes. Do you need something Owain?"

Owain nodded. "Would it be alright if I joined you?"

Sekai blinked. Ron'Shin could easily handle the two of them, and Sekai would like the company, but...

"May I ask why?"

Owain looked down at the ground. "Just for...old times sake."

Sekai stared at Owain. "Did I take you up on him often?"

Owain smiled while his eyes clouded in remembrance. "Every chance you got. If you can't I under-"

Sekai clapped Owain on his shoulder. "I'd love to son."

Owain smiled and began walking up to Ron'Shin who stared at the newcomer before turning to snort. After Sekai climbed up onto the wyvern and got himself situated, he extended a hand to Owain to hoisted himself up onto Ron'Shin and put his arms around Sekai's waist. Sekai allowed himself a moment to imagine how weird the situation must look. Shaking his head, he decided the actual situation was much more bizarre, and turned to Owain.

"You ready?" Owain nodded, and Sekai gave his own nod in turn and faced back to his front. Cracking the reins, he whistled for Ron'Shin to take off and soon the father and son were flying up towards the sky.

.....

Lissa was currently marching with the rest of the group. Though she had wanted to ride on Ron'Shin with Sekai, she'd noticed Owain staring at the two and had instead suggested he spend some quality time with his father. It had taken a little persuading, and some time translating what Owain had been saying, but she was able to convince him. Lissa had then been hoping to talk with Morgan and have some mother daughter bonding time, but the blond haired girl was no where to be seen.

"Hey Mother!!!"

Or she was closer than Lissa thought.

Lissa turned around and smiled as she watched Morgan bound up to her. "Hey Morgan, so glad I found you. I was hoping we could have a chat between us girls."

Morgan smiled. "Me too. I wanted to learn some more about you since I can't remember very much."

Lissa nodded. In truth the fact that Morgan couldn't remember her was very distressing. She hated the idea of being a complete stranger to her own daughter, even if said daughter was from the future.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you do remember?"

Morgan pursed her lips in concentration. "Not much. A few images and maybe a prank or two pulled on Father. There's only one thing I can remember clearly."

Lissa tilted her head. "And what was that?"

Morgan gave her warmest and most endearing smile. "You and father loved each other very much. And me and Owain I'm guessing."

Lissa smiled and pulled Morgan into one of her infamous hugs. "OHHH MORGIIEEE!!!"

Morgan gasped for hair but began patting Lissa's back. "I remember something else mother..."

Lissa loosened her grip but still held Morgan in a hug. "And what's that?"

Morgan snickered. "You hate worms."

Lissa then felt something cold and slimy drop down her back. And it moved.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Lissa screeched as she frantically shook herself trying to get the worm out of her robes. Morgan was clutching her sides laughing at the sight. Finally, after a minute or two Lissa was able to shake the worm out. Despite initial annoyance though, Lissa couldn't help but joining in the laughter. After a minute, the two finally settled down enough for Lissa to start talking. "Hah, nice Morgan. Tell me, did you plan that?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, it took a while to find a worm though."

Lissa nodded. So that is why she hadn't seen Morgan. "Well, just so you know...this means war. I can't let my daughter take away my pranking title after all."

Morgan nodded. "Okay Mom, sounds fun."

.....

Up in the sky, Sekai and Owain were keeping an eye on the horizon for sign of the tree and or enemy forces. They were flying in silence, neither knowing how to start a conversation. Sekai felt slightly guilty, here his son was and Sekai had no idea how to act. Of course, the fact Owain was only a few years younger than him didn't make the matter easier. It was the same for Owain. Sekai had died very early on in the war, his body having never even been recovered. Owain had always dreaded the day he might see his father as a Risen, but thankfully that had never happened. So Owain had only a few memories of his father, and didn't know what to ask. So the two just sat there, only the flapping of Ron'Shin's wind making any noise.

Ron'Shin was actually getting pretty annoyed at the silence himself. Normally when the two flew, Sekai would carry a small conversation with the wyvern, normally using him as a veritable wall to bounce ideas off of. Sometimes Lissa would join him and the two would hold a conversation of one thing or another. Even in the heat of battle Ron'Shin could hear Sekai murmuring something or another, or he called out instructions. Ron'Shin never flew in such silence as he was now, and it irritated him. He let out a small growl to attract Sekai's attention.

"Hmmm, what was that Shin?"

Ron'Shin growled.

"What do you mean "say something"?"

A small roar.

"There is no need for such language-"

"Father?"

Sekai turned and stared at Owain who looked confused. "Yes Owain?"

"What is Ron'Shin...saying?"

Sekai turned and sighed. "He hates silence, so he's telling me to make noise. And he's getting very impatient."

Sekai was surprised to hear Owain begin to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Owain smiled. "It's just...you and Ron'Shin are exactly as I remember. You were always bickering with him on one thing or another."

Sekai raised his eyebrow. "We fought like this in the future?"

Owain nodded. "Yeah, but you were always smiling around him. Aunt Cherche always said you two had a bond most other wyvern riders only dreamed of."

Sekai turned and stared at Ron'Shin. He'd been told many times he and Ron'Shin had such a bond, but he was still surprised at how it apparently existed. He smiled at the sight of the large wyvern, who's on blue eyes turned and looked up at Sekai. Sekai decided to take the topic of Ron'Shin and continued on with it.

"So, in the future, I took you up On Ron'Shin for a few flights. Mind if I ask what we did?"

Owain nodded. "You'd tell me stories of your childhood or about Grandpa Ron'Shin. You always talked about training me to one day inherit Ron'Shin from you as well, but we never got the chance..." he said glumly.

Sekai felt a pang of pain enter his chest. Owain seemed convinced the him of the future was dead, but Sekai had another theory, one far worse than being a simple Risen. But that wasn't what hurt him, it was that he had made a promise to his son and failed to keep it. Sekai so desperately hated failing to keep a promise after all, and failing one to his own son seemed unforgivable. Luckily there was always a way to remedy that.

"Well, it's never to late to learn. How about you start joining me and Ron'Shin every now and again and we work on you two working together?"

Owain gasped and suddenly hugged Sekai's chest, fighting off small tears. "Yeah Dad, I'd...I'd like that."

Sekai smiled, feeling pleased at himself. He then noticed a large shape on the horizon and directed Ron'Shin to move down to land.

They'd arrived at the Mila Tree.

.....

Everyone was hurrying to finish preparing for the battle. Preliminary reports showed the Valmese forces had entrenched themselves into the tree's rather large roots, just as Sekai had predicted. What he had not predicted though was how there wasn't a single flyer in the enemy forces. No wyverns or pegasi could be seen. Though Sekai was happy to discover they would hold air superiority, he was also hesitant as to WHY Cervantes used no aerial units. Was he truly so formidable he didn't NEED them?

-

At the Valmese camp.

"GENERAL CERVANTES!!! ENEMY FORCES HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!!!"

Cervantes, a rather large man in formidable armor turned to face the soldier who had entered his tent. Though he normally hated being interrupted while he was grooming his mustache, this sudden revelation warranted an interruption.

"Soldier, any word on the number of the enemy forces?"

The soldier nodded. "General, we believe that it is the Sheperds, being led by Exalt Chrom and Grandmaster Sekai themselves."

Cervantes nodded. The Sheperds had quickly become something feared among the Valmese forces, supposedly having defeated the entire invasion fleet without a single loss, and disappearing shortly after they made landfall. Though the Sheperds exploits were the things of legend, everyone knew it was the Grandmaster who was feared. Said to have never suffered a single defeat, even Walhart himself held a respect for the man's tactical might. But Cervantes held no fear of the man, for he had one weapon the tactician did not.

Smiling at the soldier, Cervantes began to speak. "Prepare the soldiers. We shall crush the enemy forces in the name of Emperor Walhart."

The soldier smiled and roared a "YESSIR!!!" before running off, leaving Cervantes to his own preparations. Yes, Sekai was a fearsome tactician, but Cervantes had his mustache. He smiled as he began to stroke it, thinking the whole time how Sekai didn't have a chance.

-

Yes, Sekai was going to have to be extra careful dealing with such a dangerous opponent. He was brought out of his stupor when he saw Chrom walk up to him.

"So Sekai, are you ready to make a man who has never lost a battle lose a battle?"

Sekai scoffed and looked up at Chrom. "Someone is going to lose today, I know that for sure."

Chrom looked at Sekai with a worried expression. "What's wrong Sekai, where's your normal bravado?"

Sekai sighed and looked at the tree, visible in the distance. "I suppose it's just how I always am Chrom. I don't like how easily this battle seems to be turning in our favor. No aerial enemies and only a few archers? No mages could be seen, and most of the enemy forces are heavy armored units. You could chalk it up to them just not expecting an assault on this area, but to have so limited a talent pool? These guys must be some of Walhart's best if that's all he has guarding such an important area."

Chrom opened his mouth, but Sekai cut him off.

"I know exactly what you are about to say Chrom, and I do have faith in the Sheperds. You guys are a strange mix, but that's what makes us so dangerous is our unpredictability. But it's my job as a tactician to remain realistic, and there's only two reasons these odds would be happening. Either Walhart and Cervantes are both not as smart or strong as they seem, or their forces are so fearsome they don't need a large force to protect this area. And I highly doubt it's the first one. I have faith in us Chrom, but I can still worry."

Chrom smiled and nodded, clapping Sekai on the shoulder. "You know exactly what I'm thinking. So tell me, what am I thinking now?"

Sekai sighed. "You're going to tell me I shouldn't have to worry. That our bonds and my strategies will pull us through, and I should only visualize victory and not waste my time on nonexistent futures."

Chrom chuckled. "That's about it. We truly are two halves of the same whole, aren't we?"

Sekai shuddered. Chrom meant well with the comment, but Sekai still remembered a time Chrom said that and people gave them both odd looks.

"Chrom, please stop saying things like that. You could just say we are both brothers or something like that, far less risk of...misunderstandings."

Chrom smiled. "Please Sekai, you worry to much."

Sekai smiled. "And you worry to little."

Chrom clapped him on the shoulder. "And that's why you're my other half. You worry enough for the both of us, and then worry some more."

Sekai groaned. "I swear to the gods Chrom."

Chrom just laughed. "Come on, let's go address the troops."

Sekai shook his head, but couldn't help chuckle. He may have hated the terminology, but he had to admit after having spent so much time with Chrom and all the other Sheperds, he'd feel...incomplete without any of them. That was why he worried and fretted, staying up late every night concocting strategies that prepared them for the strangest of situations. It gave him some comfort to be prepared for any scenario.

After all, he didn't want to lose any of his family.

.....

Sekai felt some sense of relief at the way the battle was going. His earlier worries were quickly being dashed. While the Valmese had firmly entrenched themselves and were holding out pretty well, the aerial attacks were causing havoc. The few archers the Valmese had had been quickly dealt with, and now the mages and archers were just firing away at the enemy forces high in the sky with impunity. With the ground forces slowly making their way up the tree, the Valmese were in an utter panic, unable to stop the assault.

"SEKAI!!! I THINK I SEE CERVANTES!!!!" Chrom Yelled to be heard over the various roars, clangs, and blasts. Sekai looked over to where Chrom was pointing and he did see a rather large and impressive man watching over the battlefield. He wore no helmet and had no hair, save for a rather large and bushy looking mustache. He was in the far back and seemed to be shouting at the men below him, so Sekai reasoned that was ample enough proof to assume him to be Cervantes. Signaling Ron'Shin to fly over, Sekai and Chrom jumped off While Ron'Shin roared and landed down by three swordsmen, surprising them all with a burst of fire breath.

The man in armor turned and stared at Sekai and Chrom, staring primarily at Sekai.

"Am I to assume you are Exalt Chrom and his tactician Grandmaster Sekai?"

Chrom nodded while Sekai spoke up. "We are, am I to assume you are General Cervantes?"

Cervantes nodded. "I am. I must say though, you are far different from what I had imagined."

Sekai smiled. It seems he held quite a reputation. "And what did you imagine?"

"For Emperor Walhart to hold so much respect for you, I'm surprised to find you so...lacking. But no matter, I shall bring you before him soon enough. Once I claim my victory here, you shall meet true glory yourself tactician."

Sekai pulled out Luna and began twirling it, ready for a fight. "And what makes you so certain of your victory?"

Cervantes smiled. 'Is it not obvious? I have my great mustache!!!"

Sekai felt instant confusion. "Ummm...what?"

Cervantes smile only grew larger. "Yes, my mustache. I went into my first battle with this mustache and have never lost a single one. Science proves that obviously I can never lose so long as I have this mustache."

Sekai felt something within him shatter. How could a man so...so...STUPID be put in charge of ANYTHING? What was Walhart THINKING?

Cervantes roared his head back in laughter, so he didn't notice Sekai pull out and Elwind and fire a concussive blast at the General. Hitting Cervantes square in the chest, the General was thrown off the tree and bounced down. Chrom watched as Sekai pocketed the tome, and even with the helmet on he could sense the utter confusion coming from the man.

"Sekai?"

Sekai mumbled something.

"Sekai!?"

Sekai remained silent, staring off into space. Chrom was worried, normally Sekai was so calm and grounded, he never acted in such a way. Shaking his friend, Chrom called out.

"SEKAI!!!"

Sekai jumped, acting as though he was shoken awake. "Huh? Chrom what's wrong?"

Chrom was incredulous. "What's wrong? You were staring off, that's what was wrong."

Sekai stared before coughing. "Oh, right...sorry. I was just...trying to wrap my mind around what we just heard."

Chrom stared before he nodded. It had been a weird thing to hear, especially from the leader of an enemy force.

Before the two men could continue though, Say'Ri came up to them.

"Well done you two. After the sight of their General being launched off the tree, the Valmese forces have laid down their weapons and surrendered. Though I regret to inform you we noticed a pegasus flying away from the tree and were not able to give chase."

Sekai sighed. So Walhart would know he had lost the Mila Tree. He had been hoping for some more time to do guerrilla strikes against Walhart, but soon every soldier would be looking for them. They had to grab the voice and get back to the main army as soon as possible.

"Don't worry about it Say'Ri, this just pushes up the timetable. Let's wait for the others to get here then we shall all go up and greet the Voice."

Chrom and Say'Ri nodded, and soon turned and began speaking to each other. Ron'Shin walked up to Sekai and laid down near him, resting after the exhausting battle. Sekai knew he should be preparing to meet the Voice, worrying about whether or not his fellblood would be sensed. But gods bless it he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Is THAT the best Walhart can do?

.....

Cervantes landed in a puddle near the base of the tree. Bruised, battered, and most certainly a few broken bones, he was still trying to figure out what had happened. His mustache had failed him? He had lost to that...that YLISSEAN!!?? Cervantes wasn't angry at the defeat, but that it happened. Emperor Walhart himself had appointed Cervantes to guard the Voice, and he had failed. Walhart would be dissapointed, and that was worse than any blow or punishment. Cervantes felt anger course through him as he remembered Sekai. Cervantes clenched his fist.

That damned tactician would PAY.

He suddenly heard an audible whoosh and ringing sound, and then a laugh that only made his already sour mood worse.

"Hoo hoo hoo, quite a sight Cervantes. Tell me, how does it feel to bounce so well?"

Cervantes looked up to see Excellus smiling down at him like the disgusting snake he was. Excellus was Walhart's tactician, and he was pretty full of himself. Cervantes still had no idea why Walhart kept the useless and vile creature around, but Cervantes wasn't one to question his lord's will.

Though he didn't have to like it.

"What is it you want you disgusting snake?"

Excellus laughed, a grating sound. "Why dear Cervantes, I am here to save you of course. Personally I'd just leave you here after that SPECTACULAR failure i just witnessed, but our...Lord Walhart deems your continued existence a necessity."

Cervantes wanted to argue, but he felt Excellus's magic enveloping him. That was his main theory as to why the creature was kept alive, that uncanny powder he used to teleport. Excellus thought no one knew, but both Walhart and Cervantes knew of it's existence, and despite it's annoying owner Walhart deemed the powder to valuable to sacrifice. As a bright light entered his vision, Cervantes looked up once more at the tree where the Sheperds were, and vowed then and there he would have his revenge.

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered continuing this on to them meeting Tiki and the conversation that would ensue, but I've decided to hold that off for the next chapter since I will also use her mission as a recruitment, and I didn't feel like writing out the two battles. So yeah...  
> LAZINESS!!!!  
> It's also I work part time at a halloween store, and will soon be taking on more hours, so I figure that for now smaller chapters released quicker will be better than longer chapters released later. Exact same quality, just somewhat smaller. I think.  
> Oh well, have a good night.


	27. The Voice

The Sheperds had begun their march up the Mila Tree. After gathering everyone together and making sure there were no major injuries, Say'Ri showed the way to a staircase carved into the tree. The stairway was narrow, so everyone had to go in a single file line. The hardest parts were getting all of the mounts to fit, Ron'Shin being one of the harder ones due to his abnormal size. Sekai had wanted to simply fly him up to the sacred grove, but apparently the winds grew more ferocious the closer you got to the sacred grove.

"To protect the voice from aerial assaults." Say'Ri had said.

So while Ron'Shin and the other mounts could still fit, it made their climb up the tree slower since they had to move slower. Sekai would have preferred to be back with Ron'Shin to help keep the wyvern calm in case he were to become agitated, but both Say'Ri and Chrom insisted he remain with them at the head of the group so as to meet with the Voice as soon as possible. So having left Ron'Shin with Owain and Morgan, who seemed to have become accepted by the wyvern as family, he had started the march with Lissa right behind him.

After an hour or two of marching though, Sekai had noticed something...odd. He was feeling on edge, as if adrenaline was still pumping through his system. The battle had ended some time ago, and Sekai had always been detached from the battles anyways, keeping a cool head to have clear thoughts. But it seemed the more and more he climbed, the more and more agitated he felt. This was distressing to Sekai since he had always strived to remain in control of his emotions, but no matter how many of his calming techniques he performed, his heart was still beating faster and faster.

"Gosh Sekai, don't you just love it up here? I feel soooo calm, as if the earlier battle never happened." Lissa said, a few steps behind him.

Up ahead, Sekai saw Chrom bob his head up and down. "I know what you mean sis. The air up here feels so pure and clean, I feel like I could sprint up the tree."

The air was clean? Sekai inhaled and felt nothing truly different from the air. It felt thinner, but Sekai had climbed enough mountains to know the air was thinner higher up. He heard some of the Sheperds behind him mutter or call out their agreements. Apparently the air was energizing everybody but Sekai.

"Aye, you are all correct." Say'Ri called out, leading them up the tree. "The air here is sacred, blessed by the powers of Naga herself. All who climb this tree feel her calming presence."

So that was it. It made sense when Sekai thought about it. Grima's own magic power was the opposite of Naga's, so while everyone else would be feeling a sense of calm about them, the Grima within Sekai would be agitated. Sekai sighed, causing Lissa to poke him in the back.

"Sekai, why are you sighing? You normally do that when something heavy is on your mind."

Chrom looked back, an interest in his friend's well being. Sekai scoffed in response.

"I sigh a lot Lissa, and something is always on my mind. Like for now, I'm just feeling tired and exhausted from the battle, and want to get this climb over with as soon as possible."

His eyes remained on Chrom, who had a strange look in his eye, though Lissa voiced her agreement.

"I know what you mean. How high up does this thing go anyways?"

They heard Say'Ri laugh. "You picked a fine time to voice that question Lady Lissa. We are here."

He heard several cries of relief, primarily Lissa's, but Sekai did notice Chrom kept his eyes on Sekai before turning around and going through the doorway leading up to the shrine.

.....

Sekai had to admit, he hadn't been expecting this.

Entering into the shrine, he was surprised to discover what looked like a grassy field. Far off directly in front of him was a small lake, and what looked to be several ruins circling the large body of water. He was also surprised to feel the familiar crunch of dirt as he stepped out, looking down and noting there was actually dirt beneath his feet. Flowers were even growing along the ground, and if it weren't for the wall of leaves encircling the entire place, Sekai would swear that he was in some random field.

Several of the other Sheperds held the same reaction coming out into the field. Lissa rubbed her eyes, Lon'Qu looked around, stoic save for a small look of shock in his eyes. Ricken's jaw fell down whereas Henry started giggling like mad and rolling in the dirt. Tharja looked unimpressed though she did scoop up some dirt and let it fall through his fingers, whereas Virion muttered a silent "My word."

Sekai turned before more of the Sheperds came in to notice Say'Ri running up to the shrine with Chrom following shortly after her, prompting another sigh from Sekai. He turned to Lissa.

"Lissa, do me a favor and direct the other Sheperds to begin setting up camp. It's getting dark soon so it would probably be best if we stayed the night. I'm going to go and meet a divine oracle."

Lissa nodded and began to direct everyone as Sekai turned around and walked to the ruins.

.....

"...get this climb over with as soon as possible."

"I know what you mean. How high does this thing go up anyways?"

Chrom heard Say'Ri reply to Lissa's question, but his eyes remained transfixed on Sekai. It had been close to three years since the two had first met, and in that time Chrom had come to consider Sekai like the brother he never had, and that was before Sekai became his brother in law. Whereas Chrom could be brash and emotional, Sekai remained calm and logical. Chrom could better manage people, whereas Sekai managed numbers. Chrom knew he'd never have been able to run Ylisstol half as well as he did without Sekai doing all of the background bureaucratic business, whereas Chrom remained the face and better associated with the various nobles and politics. The two were two halves of the same whole, incomplete without the other. Sekai had even admitted long ago he could no longer live life normally without Chrom or Lissa or any of the other Sheperds around. Yes, the two were as close as close could be...

Which is why he knew when Sekai wasn't being honest.

Now Sekai almost never lied. Chrom had come to consider Sekai instead told half truths, taking the parts of the truth he didn't mind divulging and hiding the rest. Sekai never hid anything that could prevent harm to another, but that never lessened the fact that Sekai still didn't tell the whole truth. Over the years Chrom had been able to discover the faint clues of when Sekai would tell these half truths, though knowing what they were made them no easier to spot. Sekai would always give a small sigh and close his eyes. Though this was never proof of the half truth, Chrom would also noticed Sekai would slightly clench his right hand, the same hand which held his mysterious mark.

Chrom wasn't angry though at Sekai. The man had divulged he'd been taught to lie at an early age, and punished quite severely for his failures. Having also spent nearly the majority of his life purposefully shunning others away, Chrom would never hold it against Sekai for being hesitant to be open. Chrom had hoped Sekai would come to open up more over the years, and he had, but there was still so much the man was secretive about. Chrom knew he should of felt offended that his best friend and brother was still hiding things from him, and enraged he held so much more from his wife and Chrom's sister, but all Chrom could feel was a sense of failure, knowing that Sekai still held so much close to his chest. It showed to Chrom that despite all of the reassurances, Sekai was still chained to something in his past that he refused to share, though whether of shame or fear Chrom did not know.

But this left another question. Chrom understood keeping the secrecy of his past. Sekai had said he was taught and knew of rituals that would make others sick to their stomachs, but that couldn't be involved here. What was Sekai hiding?

Chrom felt light hit his face and turned and stared in marvel at the sacred grove. Say'Ri had told him the area was created by Naga to serve as a shrine and sanctuary, but Chrom still couldn't help but marvel at the splendid sight before him. The lake was a shimmering blue, and he could feel a small breeze upon him. He saw Sekai out of the corner of his eye stop and take in the sight as well, still holding the neutral expression he favored. Chrom knew though that on the inside Sekai was drinking in every detail, and felt a small smile creep on his face. Perhaps he'd never truly know Sekai's past or his secrets, but he knew he'd never stop trying.

He turned and noticed Say'Ri had begun running up to the ruins, shouting out the name Tiki. Figuring Tiki was the priestess of the Shrine, Chrom hurried to catch up to Say'Ri. He expected the priestess to be some old woman, obviously having spent most of her life here and being unable to fight back when the Valmese occupied the base of the tree.

He was NOT expecting to see a woman who looked to be his age walk out of the ruined buildings, yawning as if she was settling in for bed. Chrom figured this was a priestess in training, and the real priestess would hobble out shortly.

"YAAWWWWNNNN," the green haired woman cried out. "What's with all of the noise?"

Say'Ri stopped and looked visibly relieved. "Lady Tiki, I am pleased to discover you unharmed."

Chrom stopped short. He had assumed Tiki to be the priestess, or Voice as they called her, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Perhaps Tiki was the aid of the Voice?

Chrom stopped as he heard soft footsteps behind him and turned to see Sekai walking up to them, fur hood on his armor raised. Chrom clenched his jaw at the sight. Sekai had finally stopped wearing a hood at all times of the day, but now he only wore it in front of people he didn't want to meet face to face. Why did he feel the need to hide from this woman?

Say'Ri also noted Sekai's arrival, and gave a small scowl at the hood. "Lord Sekai, I must ask that you remove your hood. You stand in the presence of the Voice."

Chrom looked over in shock. This woman was the voice. Sekai was silent for a moment before he responded.

"Forgive me Lady Voice. I've never truly felt comfortable in the presence of Naga's servants, and I put on the hood subconsciously."

Tiki shook her head. "Do not concern yourself with it. But may I ask why it is you feel so uncomfortable?"

Sekai remained silent for several seconds before he responded. "My bloodline has led the Grimleal cult for generations Milady. I suppose I just feel a sense of guilt."

Tiki remained silent as she pondered this information before responding. "And what of you?"

Sekai's answer was swift. "I worship neither Grima or Naga. No offense Lady Voice, but while I respect both the power and wisdom of Naga, and also acknowledge the high level of Grima's own power, I feel neither are truly gods."

Chrom was shocked, and slightly insulted. It wasn't at Sekai sudden refusal of belief, but at how quickly he divulged it. Sekai had never once shown to Chrom over the years such a belief. Yet here he was, letting a complete stranger know such things.

Tiki raised her eyebrow. "Most people aren't so...open. Why are you?"

Sekai cleared his throat. "I have done my research Lady Voice. I know you have the power to view into men's hearts. Why should I lie to someone who will see it clearly?"

Chrom widened his eyes. The voice had such a power? Tiki looked likewise impressed.

"Not many know I can do that. You must have dug deep for such information."

Sekai shrugged. "I'd heard Say'Ri mention your name to be Tiki. I recognized the name when I studied the Hero King Marth, and decided to reevaluate that information. Since you are the daughter of Naga, you hold some of her power. You will also live for some time since you are a manakete."

Chrom whirled on Sekai. "You knew about this and didn't inform me?"

Sekai stared at Chrom. "It was more of a theory. I had a few things but nothing solid. When I saw her ears it helped, but it was only when she never rejected the notion she could see into my heart that I knew for certain. I didn't want to waste your time on a theory Chrom."

Chrom scowled and looked back at Tiki, who stared at the two before continuing.

"Well, it seems you know a lot about me Sir...Sekai was it? Well, that's just not fair. Remove your hood so I can see your face."

Sekai stared before he chocked out a surprised "W-What?"

Tiki nodded, a look of determination. "Yeah, it's just not fair if you know things about me and I don't about you. I'd at least like to know what you look like."

Sekai blinked. Tiki had at first seemed regal and serious, but she was quickly becoming a Nowi. Quickly running through the options, he came to the conclusion the fastest and easiest end to the situation was to remove his hood, which he did so. Tiki then smiled.

"Much better." Tiki turned to Chrom. "Oh, forgive me. I see you carry the brand on your shoulder, so does that mean you are the Exalt?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes I am Lady Voice. It is an honor to meet you."

Tiki pouted. "Tiki."

"W-What?"

"Tiki. How are we all supposed to be friends if you won't call me by name?"

Both Chrom and Sekai looked at each other in confusion. This was not what they were expecting.

"You want us to be..." Chrom began.

"Friends?" Sekai finished.

Tiki nodded. "So very few of Marth's bloodline ever visit me anymore, and whenever they do they always act so reverent. I want to have friends, not worshipers."

There was some silence before Sekai began to laugh.

"Hahaha, I must admit, you Valm surprise me at every turn. An elite general who is actually an idiot, and a divine priestess who wants to be friends. Very well then Tiki, my name is Sekai. A pleasure to meet you."

Tiki smiled. "And a pleasure to meet you as well." She turned to Chrom. "And may I ask your name?"

Chrom shook his head to clear it of shock. "C-Chrom."

Tiki smiled. "Chrom and Sekai. You two seem close."

Chrom suddenly turned bitter. "Not as close as you might think."

Sekai stared in confusion at Chrom, but Tiki continued.

"Tell me Chrom, do you have the Fire Emblem?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes, I have it here." He pulled the Fire Emblem out from his forearm. Tiki scowled at the sight and Sekai couldn't blame her, he'd told Chrom that using one of the most important artifacts in the world as a glorified shield was not the smartest of plans.

"But like Falchion it's indestructible. A perfect shield." Chrom had said.

Sekai took some small satisfaction out of watching Chrom wilt under Tiki's gaze. After some time she spoke.

"I don't approve of that, but no matter. Do you have the other gems?"

Chrom gulped. "G-Gems?" Sekai was also confused. He'd never heard of any "gems" in the Fire Emblem, though to be fair most of it's information was long lost to time.

Tiki nodded. "Yes, the gems needed to focus the Emblem's power. I see you have Argent, and I hold Azure, but I wonder if you have Gules, Vert, and Sable?"

Sekai had stopped paying attention at this point. The gems were needed to focus the Emblem's power? Thanks to a very successful high risk assault years ago when he discovered a Grimleal storehouse, Sekai had discovered from a weak willed Grimleal that his father was attempting to obtain the Fire Emblem. Sekai hated his father, but he had to respect the man's thoroughness. One of the few things Sekai was glad he inherited, though he would never tell a soul, his father never let a single detail go unaccounted for. It was impossible that his father hadn't learned of the gems, and must of known of their existence.

"But where are the other three gems?" Chrom asked.

Tiki shook her head. "I know not. They were lost long ago in my sleep."

Sekai had always assumed the Grimleal wanted the Emblem to prevent Grima's resealment in case he was ever woken. It made sense when one thought about it. The emblem was used to power the Falchion, which in turn was used to seal away Grima. Many believed that Grima had been slain and if he was brought back it would be a rebirth. The Grimleal had actually perpetuated this rumor, making it easier for them to unseal him. So Sekai had always assumed that the Emblem was needed as an after measure, something to "gift" to Grima to earn his "favor" when he was reborn. But if only a jewel was needed to prevent the Awakening ceremony...why was his father obsessed with obtaining the Emblem?

"What!?" Chrom called out.

Say'Ri nodded. "Yes, Vert used to be a Chon'Sin treasure. Walhart took it after he conquered us though."

Maybe...maybe the Emblem was more than what he had believed? From his studies at the palace, Sekai had discovered the Emblem was used for the "Awakening Ceremony". In this ceremony, Naga would test those who called to her power and "bathe them in holy fire". If she found them wanting, they were destroyed. But if found worthy, their power became Naga's. Only those of the Exalted bloodline had a chance of surviving though, so there were never many plots to steal the Emblem, save for the odd king's ransoms attempts. But, why would the Grimleal want to obtain Naga's power? None would have a chance to survive, the incoming magic would be to great for any mortal to handle.

"So, we just need to defeat Walhart. But that still leaves the other two gems."

"I wish I could help more in this matter, but maybe I can assist you in another?"

Wait...to great for any MORTAL...oh Gods. That was the Grimleal plan, it had to be. The more Sekai thought about it, the more it made sense. The Grimleal had...methods of brainwashing. Various ones. Most of Plegia was brainwashed in fact. It would be difficult, but the Grimleal may have a way to force Sekai to direct the Emblem's power to Grima, filling Grima with just enough to break free of his seal. He would be to weak to immediately begin his crusade, but if he had a large number of people who would "willingly" give themselves to him, it may be just enough to kickstart him. It would also provide Grima a nice starting supply of Risen. So the Grimleal needed him to use the Fire Emblem to bring Grima back, and Grima would probably then use his weakened body as a conduit for his power, an anchor. From there Grima would wipe out humanity, then move on to the next stage in his "plan".

"Sekai, what do you think?"

Sekai had to somehow put a stop to this? But how? There were to many unknowns, to many variables to accurately plot...

"Sekai?"

Dammit, if only he had some more information, then maybe he could-

"SEKAI!!!!"

Sekai nearly jumped in shock. He had fallen really deep into thought, and he chided himself for that. It wasn't like him. Say'Ri and Tiki were staring at him in confusion and slight worry, but Chrom had...something else in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Chrom, I was...lost in thought. What is it?"

Chrom was breathing heavily in frustration. "What were you thinking about?"

Sekai blinked. Chrom was acting strange. "It doesn't matter right now, can we focus on the present situation?"

Chrom shook his head. "No, ever since we came to this tree you've been hiding something, and I want to know what it is."

Sekai stared in confusion. Had Chrom noticed? Normally he ignored his surroundings, focusing on the path ahead. Sekai would have to dance around this situation carefully.

"As I said Chrom, it is nothing important at the moment. We can discuss this later if you wish, but for right now can we please focus?"

Chrom stared at Sekai, and for a moment he feared Chrom would continue to pursue the subject, but then Chrom nodded, never once taking his hard gaze off Sekai.

"We will discuss this later...count on it. And you will tell me EVERYTHING, or gods help me Sekai..."

Sekai nodded, not wishing to push Chrom any further. He was being rather vehement about the situation. Chrom breathed out before he continued.

"Tiki wishes to join us in our battle."

Sekai raised an eyebrow and turned to Tiki. "You do?"

Tiki nodded. "I wish to do all I can to help prevent Grima's return."

"So you know of that then?"

Tiki smirked. "Maybe if you weren't daydreaming you wouldn't miss out on this information. But yes, I can sense his power. It is weak, but it grows stronger by the day. Even now his presence feels extraordinarily...close." Tiki stared hard at Sekai, but didn't continue. Did she know?

Chrom continued. "The thing is though, she says that much of her power has been lost over the years. She is saying there is a place near here where she can go to recharge her power, but it will take a whole day and..."

"And Grima's forces would no doubt be drawn to me and attack." Tiki finished.

Sekai stroked his chin in thought. Having Tiki around would be a huge boost to the overall strength of the Sheperds, and her wisdom would certainly be useful in more ways than one. But Walhart would soon know of this defeat here, and would tighten security around the entirety of his territory, making getting back to Basilio and Flavia and the rest of the army that much more difficult. Also, though it probably wouldn't be an all day battle, who knew how many Risen were in the area. They were probably drawn to Naga's power here, but without a smart enough controller to show them the entrance they were most likely wandering around the surrounding area.

"This...place you need to go to...is there anywhere else we can go that would be safer? Near our allies in Rosanne I mean? We could have more people to guard you."

Tiki shook her head. "I apologize, but no other area in this continent is as strong as there. Anywhere else could take me a week or a month. I'm afraid this is the quickest way."

Sekai sighed. He could never catch a break. "If there is no easier way?" Another head shake from Tiki. "Then we shall have to prepare for tomorrow. I'd wait another day, but time is not a luxury right now."

Chrom nodded. "If that is what you feel is best Sekai?"

Sekai nodded. "The conditions aren't ideal, but we need everything we can get right now. And having another manakete, especially one that would be as strong as Tiki, is to fortuitous to pass up."

Chrom nodded again. "I shall let the others know. Then if that is all ladies, I would like to have a private discussion with Sekai here." The glare Chrom gave him told Sekai there would be no escape from this.

"Actually," Tiki called out "May I borrow Sekai for a few minutes. There is something I wish to show him I believe he will find most interesting."

Chrom clenched his jaw before he nodded, turning to Sekai. "Come find me when you're done, or I will find you."

With that Chrom turned and began walking back to the Sheperds, Say'Ri following a moment after. Sekai and Tiki stood for a few minutes in silence before she finally spoke.

"Come inside with me, we have much to discuss."

Sekai turned and began to follow her. This day was NOT going how he had planned it all.

.....

For ruins, Sekai was impressed at how well kept they seemed to be.

While on the outside the place looked cobbled together and ready to collapse at a moment's notice, inside the place was as sturdy as any well made castle. It would seem the Valmese knew how to build. Tiki took him past many rooms, a kitchen, a restroom, what looked to be a hall of pictures. One thing all the rooms had in common were the pillows. They were everywhere.

Finally, Tiki brought him into what looked to be a small library. There were several books and scrolls strewn about, some just stacked on top of each other. It resembled Sekai's study to be honest. Tiki walked over and began flinging books around, looking for something. After a few minutes of near silence, save for the clunk of landing books and Tiki's muttering, she picked up an old and decrepit journal that looked to be hanging on only by it's bindings. She stared at it before she stood up and faced Sekai.

"Tell me Sekai...does Chrom know that you share Grima's blood and power?"

Sekai should have been shocked, but strangely he wasn't. He shook his head. "He knows I have a deep connection to the Grimleal, highly involuntarily I will add, but he doesn't know how deep it truly goes."

Tiki stared. "And why haven't you told him?"

Sekai sighed. "I could say because he doesn't need to know. I could say because it has never come up. But you and I both know those are lies Tiki..."

"But that's not an answer."

Sekai breathed in. "Tiki, you have lived a long and eventful life. I won't presume to act as though you have no idea what I have gone through thanks to this...curse. But I have wandered this world for a long time. Short to one such as you, but for someone like me it has been a majority of my life. I have seen the pain and suffering brought upon thanks to the Grimleal, and thanks to Grima. A whole war which devastated two countries and countless families was started just to try and destroy them. I am the son of not just a member, but the LEADER of that cult. Just that is enough for people to justify ostracizing me, or kill me even. Can you imagine what they would do if they knew I held HIS blood? That I was born solely to be USED by Grima? I would automatically be reduced to something that must be destroyed. No one would stop and pity me, no one would ask if I WANTED this...no, they would only consider me guilty of association and kill me. And they would be right to do so, something as dangerous as me? Best to just remove the problem. But maybe it's selfish, maybe it's foolish, but I don't want to die. I want to be remembered for my deeds, not by some choices made before I was born. So that's what I set out to do. Wander, find a purpose for my wretched existence. And that's when Chrom and the others found me. At first I was completely against the idea. Me, being near Naga's blessed family? As the vessel for Grima? I don't have to be a genius to see how that situation would end. But I still got caught up with them, thanks in no small part to Grima in a way." he stopped to chuckle at that piece of irony. "Next thing I know, I'm fighting side by side them in a war. I can't help but slowly form connections with all of them. Chrom, Lissa, Stahl, Gaius, hells even Frederick and I became friends. And then came the night I faced my father. It went better than I expected, but soon after that I had to give up my connection to the Grimleal. I thought for sure I'd be executed, or at least thrown in some prison in chains, but no...that idealistic fool accepted my past and still trusted me. And not just him, but all the others as well. I even ended up marrying Lissa, joining Naga's bloodline with Grima's. If that isn't irony, I don't know what is. As time grew on though, I truly began to care for them. I did before of course, they were comrades in arms, eventually friends, but soon they...they..." he could feel his voice cracking but couldn't find it in him to care. "They became my family. People who I would gladly take a blade for, burn for, suffer for. And they would do so for me. They have accepted me, past and all, and yet I am still failing them. They have shown me time and time again they accept me for me, and yet I still can't let go of my fear that once they discover the truth...they will turn their backs on me. I will be left alone again, shunned and hated. And I wouldn't be able to take it. The reason I haven't told Chrom or the others? Because I am a selfish coward."

Tiki, who had remained silent for the entire thing, sniffled. In truth she had been surprised when she saw the tactician. From his heart had radiated a love and kindness that had only ever been matched by one other person. She had been surprised to discover that a person so much like Marth held such a darkness within him, and she wondered if that was fate just being cruel. Throughout the entire explanation, Tiki had watched as Sekai's heart slowly cracked, eventually releasing a flood of emotions that had been held back for years. She saw sorrow, anger, despair, regret, fear, but mostly self loathing. Sekai truly hated himself, hated being Grima's vessel, Grima's plaything. Tiki could see how proud Sekai was, and couldn't help but be enamored at the strength of his will. To hold such pain and despair, but still resemble Marth to an almost perfect degree, she couldn't help but be in awe. The fact that he also resembled HER only helped fortify her decision to bequeath him her greatest accomplishment, a technique created by her and perfected only in her final days. Recorded and given to Tiki, she had held on to it all these years till she found someone worthy of it. And she now knew she had.

"Sekai, the pain you bear is...there are no words. It is true I have lived long, but very few have ever come close to what you have had to go through. But that is your strength. Most men would go through this and become broken. Twisted, empty shells of hatred and malice. Instead, you are filled with a love and kindness only ever matched by another, and I can clearly see your determination to ensure no harm comes to those whom you care about. I know with all that I am if you were to have met Marth, you two would have been the greatest of friends. You are similar to him in so many ways." Sekai stared in astonishment at being compared to the Hero King. Tiki smiled. "It is true. There have been many men who aspired to be like him. But you are the only one who I have ever met who has been so close. And it is not just Marth you are similar to, but another friend of mine. Long since past, she too befriended Marth. She also came from a tragic background, and nearly lost herself to it. But then she met Marth and the others, and even after she betrayed them they accepted her. She grew to become perhaps the finest tactican to have ever existed, though history remembers her not. In her final days, she recorded down an art of her own creation. None have ever learned it, for none have I ever found worthy. Until now." She handed Sekai the journal, who took it in slow reverence. "I know that she would be glad that someone such as you will wield this art. But Sekai, you must learn to truly trust your friends. It doesn't have to happen overnight, but no that neither Marth or the woman I mentioned could have done anything they accomplished without the faith and trust they held. I know you can rise to their greatness easily, and maybe even surpass it in some ways, but that will never happen unless you are fully open with the others."

Sekai stared at the journal in his hands before he gave a resolute nod. Tiki smiled.

"Good, now go...I believe you had a discussion to get to?"

Sekai nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and looked at Tiki. "Tiki, the woman who created this technique in this book...what was her name?"

Tiki smiled. "Katarina. Her name was Katarina."

Sekai nodded, then turned and made his exit."

.....

Finding Chrom wasn't a difficult thing to do. The lord was actually waiting for him, most likely to prevent Sekai from attempting to escape the ensuing conversation. But after that talk with Tiki, Sekai knew he had to finally let Chrom in on this secret. It would hurt, and there was a great risk, but Sekai was a tactician, and know strategy was without risk.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show." Chrom said, though his face was grim.

Sekai nodded. "I'd actually considered avoiding this subject Chrom, but in the end all I'd be doing is running. And if I wish to live up to the legacies of those who came before me, I have to face my problems head on. Even if they are difficult."

Chrom tilted his head. "Then you can begin by telling me why you have been acting so weird today. You seem...nervous. Jumpy. It is completely unlike you."

Sekai sighed. "Chrom, that mark on your shoulder...what does it signify?"

Chrom scowled. "I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Just answer the question."

"...It means I have been deemed worthy of spirit to wield the Falchion, and to attempt the Awakening ritual, though I don't know if I am worthy enough to survive it."

Sekai nodded. "For the record, I think you are. But that is correct. That mark means Naga's blood runs through you, and you have been deemed worthy to be bestowed her power. So..." Sekai removed his glove, revealing his mark. "What do you think THIS signify s?"

Chrom gulped, an answer coming but his mind refusing it. "I...I wouldn't know..."

Sekai sighed. "You do, but you don't want to. Chrom...this mark means I am Grima's chosen. I am the only one in over a thousand years to have this mark. Like yours, it means I am Grima's chosen. I am deemed worthy to obtain the highest honor Grima could bestow, if you were to believe the Grimleal anyways."

Chrom cleared his throat, finding it hard to speak. "And...and what is that?"

Sekai stared at the mark, eyes clouding over. "It means I am to become one with Grima. Mind, body, soul...all will be consumed by him. I will lose EVERYTHING I am, and become Grima. That is why I am acting so strange here. I hold Grima's blood, his power, and I am in a place blessed with Naga's power herself. It is like oil and water Chrom, I cannot mix."

Chrom had a sudden, and horrifying, realization "Owain...and Morgan..."

Sekai nodded. "They carry his blood too. But they also carry Naga's, and I have been able to see with my own eyes their Marks of Naga. I don't know if that means Grima's blood isn't within them, or if Naga herself is suppressing it, but I don't care. My children are free of this curse, that is all I want."

Chrom nodded. "And you never told me any of this why?"

Sekai averted his eyes. "How was I supposed to? Tell you I'm the vessel for a being that wants to, and WILL from what Lucina and the others tell us, destroy the human race? A being who is the complete enemy of the being who your family is said to be chosen by?"

Chrom nodded. He understood, it was a completely rational thing to hide...buuttt...

"Sekai?"

Sekai looked up, and was promptly floored when Chrom punched him in the jaw.

"I am REALLY getting tired of repeating myself Sekai. I care nothing for your past, or where you hail from. You have proven to me time and time again I can count on you. And who cares if someone else says you are born to be a vessel for Grima? You are one of us Sekai...no destiny will change that. If you feel you are not strong enough to fight this battle alone, then I will fight it with you. We are two halves of the same whole, and not even the Fell Dragon can break our bond."

Sekai stared before he felt tears well up in his eyes. Fighting them back, only just barely, he chuckled and rubbed his jaw. "We really need to discuss this thing you have with hitting me."

Chrom smiled. "You need to stop giving me reasons to." Chrom extended his hand, which Sekai took. "You are more than my friend Sekai. You are my brother. Never feel you have to hide anything from me. We will overcome all obstacles together."

Sekai smiled. "Careful Chrom, we're both married men. Don't want any rumors going around, though with you going on and on about "two halves of the same whole" to anyone who asks, I'm surprised they haven't even started."

Chrom shook his head. "Let others think what they may. It doesn't matter in the slightest."

Sekai scoffed. "Chrom, it matters a little but...thanks. I'm...glad to have met you."

Chrom widened his eyes. "Oh gods, I wish Libra was here. I would have him paint this memory for posterity. You. Actually. Admitting to caring for someone."

Sekai chuckled. "Oh, but what about Lissa/ Owain? Morgan? Hell, even Ron'Shin..."

Chrom laughed. "You know what I mean. And Sekai, you should tell the others of this at some point. After all you've done, I'm pretty certain they'd care as much as I do. And if anyone does have a problem, they can take it up with me. You aren't alone Sekai, not anymore."

Sekai smiled. "Yeah...I guess I'm not. I'll tell Lissa, she'd kill me if I told you and not her. But the others will wait. I need everyone's faith in me resolute for this war, and I can't take any chances."

Chrom nodded. "By the way, what made you finally decide to share this?"

"Two reasons. One, I know the Grimleal's plan now to bring back Grima."

Chrom widened his eyes. "What do we do?"

Sekai shook his head. "For now I'm still coming up with the plan, and even that I must keep for myself. Only to endure this goes off perfectly, to much is riding on it Chrom."

Chrom clenched his jaw but nodded. He just promised to trust Sekai no matter what, and that is what he would do. "And the other reason?"

Sekai smiled. "Apparently Tiki believes I resemble Marth and another old friends of hers. If I wish to live up to this legacy, I can't hold anything back."

Chrom's eyes widened. "You resemble the Hero King of legend?"

Sekai shrugged. "Supposedly. It's a huge comparison, and I still don't know if I do. But I have to try, especially if I want to be worthy of this." He pulled out the old journal. Chrom eyed it.

"What is it?"

Sekai shrugged again. "Supposedly a technique created by a tactician who knew Marth. It's supposed to be really powerful."

"What's it called?"

Sekai read the book, searching for a title. It was faint, but he made out one word.

"It's called...Ignis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when your computer shuts down and you lose a story you were JUST about to finish? Why, you rage quit for two days. That's what.  
> Oh well, this chapter actually works a bit better than my previous one. Bit more congruent. Anyways, I decided to continue with Tiki's whole "you resemble" Marth thing and added on with Katarina, since she is the only other character in Awakening besides Avatar and his children who can learn Ignis. And since from what I know Ignis only exists in Awakening, it made sense Katarina "created" the technique and it got passed down through the years. So yeah, bit of a confession happened this chapter, but I think it works. Oh well, I've got to figure out what happens next in the game, so I'll check youtube later.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	28. A Bold Strategy

Sekai rubbed his jaw, which felt sore even after Lissa healing it. Having decided to also bring his wife into the secrets of his bloodline. Though to prevent a tantrum that Sekai knew deep within his heart would happen, he had Chrom pretend he was hearing it for the first time as well. Sekai should have been suspicious when Chrom agreed immediately, almost...enthusiastically. They had sat down with Lissa, away and secluded to ensure no one would listen in on the conversation. After triple checking the area, and listening to Lissa complain for two minutes about his "annoying paranoia", Sekai had begun his explanation. Mirroring his confession to Chrom from earlier, slightly changed though to better suit the situation. Sekai kept an eye on the facial expressions of the prince and princess, and while Lissa gasped and covered her mouth in shock, Sekai had to give Chrom's acting credit. His face became steely and stern, and his jaw clenched. Sekai had just finished the whole bit of being to afraid he'd be abandoned when the truth came out when Chrom nodded, stood up and walked over to Sekai.

And punched him in the jaw...again.

Sekai groaned in pain. Getting hit with Chrom's armored gauntlet was bad enough the first time, but twice hurt like all the nine hells. How his jaw wasn't broken Sekai didn't know, but that didn't matter as Chrom once again did his tirade. Though the words were still as stern and authoritative as when he'd said them earlier, Sekai saw a glint of amusement in the man's eyes, and felt a wave of irritation at Chrom's amusement of the whole scenario. But that feeling was quickly changed to amusement when Lissa ran forward and slapped Chrom, making a very loud and satisfactory crack.

"Didn't I tell you NEVER hit my husband Chrom?" Lissa said, an edge of anger in her voice.

"But, I ummmm well..." Chrom stammered, but the glare Lissa gave Chrom would be enough to stop an army in it's tracks. She had definitely learned a few things from Sekai during their marriage, and all Chrom could do was mutter out a faint "...sorry". It took a generous amount of self control not to laugh at the normally composed Lord's sudden fear, especially of Lissa, but Sekai considered it the two being even for being able to witness such a sight. Sighing, Chrom repeated the fact he trusted Sekai no matter his past or evident bloodline, and soon left Lissa and Sekai together alone. Sekai had still yet to get up after the unexpected punch, but Lissa walked over and sat down next to him.

After a few moments of silence, Lissa spoke. "May I see it?"

It wasn't hard to figure out what Lissa meant by "it". In honesty, Sekai was still surprised he'd hidden the mark for so long from the others. It's reveal on the boat ride had surprised most of the Sheperds, though many just assumed it to be a Grimleal tattoo he had hidden out of shame. Since that was technically the truth, Sekai had never corrected them. Sekai offered Lissa his hand and she held it, studying the purple mark, rubbing a finger tenderly along his veins.

"How...how long has it been there?"

Sekai gulped. "From what I understand, shortly after I was born my father conducted a ritual. Basic one, his father put him through it, his father's father put his son through it. For nearly a millenia the ritual was done on the first born child, placing it on a stone inscribed by Grima himself they say. The father, or mother sometimes, would cut the child's hand, letting Grima's blood fall on the stone. The blood would touch the stone, and Grima's mark on the stone would glow. This part showed that Grima's blood flowed in the child. No one knew what would happen if Grima actually chose his vessel...until I was born..."

Lissa tilted her head. "Wait, Grima...chose you?"

Sekai nodded. "There are many arguments over where a person's soul is stored Lissa. Some say the heart, others say the brain, some even feel it is the eyes. But blood is the life force all living beings share. There are some creatures without eyes, brains, even hearts, hard as it is to believe. But all things that live have blood. I don't know if Grima stored his soul into that rock, or if it slumbered within my blood, but once my blood touched that stone, not only did it glow...it cracked."

"Cracked?"

"Yes. My mother told me it was watching this moment that made her lose faith in Grima. You see, my hair color wasn't originally black. I inherited much from my father, but my hair color was my mother's. A snow white, pure and clean. When my mother saw that stone crack, she said she saw something come out. It pushed it's way into my hand, forcing it's way into my body like a snake. She told me I screamed in such pain as if I was being burned. My mother saw my father laugh in joy, as his own son screamed in pain. She watched my hair darken, matching my father's. My body started to steam, a purple gas flowing off of me. My body turned purple she said, as if I was being starved of all air. After several moments the color receded, slowly pooling itself towards my right hand, leaving only the Mark."

"Your mother told you all of this?"

Sekai nodded. "As she died. It was at that ritual my mother truly realized what was in store for me. She'd never really believed Grima to still live, and had believed the stone glowing was just some magic used by my father's family. When she watched my...choosing you could call it, she realized her child would only be used. My father's treatment of me, not as a son but some tool, only consolidated her desire to get me away from them. Her last words to me were how much she loved me and wanted me to have a normal life, loving wife, children..."

Sekai pulled his hand away and stared at his mark.

"...if only things were ever that simple...Lissa...I've lied to you about this for two years now. I promised to share all that I was with you when I asked you to marry me, and I failed to do that...if you...if you wish to leave me, I will understAOWW!!!" Lissa had suddenly slapped him, but before he could protest anymore she had suddenly enveloped herself into his chest.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!!! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU SEKAI!!!"

"L-Lissa?"

"The day you proposed was one of the happiest days of my life. I swore to be with you forever no matter what, and I intend to keep it. Bloodline or not that will not change. I love you Sekai, no matter what, so don't ever ask me something like that again."

"You're not...disgusted?"

Lissa shook her head. "Of course not. Your blood isn't who you are. Who cares about your past or your bloodline. All that matters to me is who you are now, and that's my husband, the man I fell in love with. I love everything about you Sekai, and nothing will ever change that."

Sekai chuckled as he embraced Lissa. "Of all the families in the world, I had to marry into the most foolish and ideological one there is...thank you Lissa."

Lissa giggled and the two held each other until the night sky became filled with stars. There they spent hours just lying together, looking up at the stars and holding hands. There was some idle conversation of Sekai's past, but the two mainly just enjoyed the other's company, both relieved to finally be in a marriage without secrets. It had to be close to midnight when, at her insistence, Sekai hoisted Lissa onto his back and he carried her back to camp.

.....

The next day was spent moving towards and preparing for Tiki's ritual. After she lowered the winds at the top of the tree, it only took two hours to transport everyone and everything to the spot, mostly on the mounts. Afterwards, Ron'Shin and the twin Minerva's flew off to hunt while evryone else ate a quick and small lunch and prepared for the coming battle. Sekai was currently going over what was supposed to happen with Tiki and Chrom.

"So, you shall be entering a trance...here?" Sekai asked.

Tiki nodded. They were currently standing on a small slab of rock, roughly the size of a small stage. From what Sekai could tell it must have once been a small building, but time and nature had taken their toll.

"Yes, once I fall into it I shall soon be gathering power into myself. During that time I shall be completely defenseless, and shall require you to protect me."

"Do you do this thing often?"

Tiki nodded. "Once every century, though this is the first time I shall be in danger while doing so. Grima's forces shall sense the sudden power spike and be instinctively drawn here."

Sekai sighed. "Like moths to a flame. How long does this normally last?"

"As I said before, normally the whole day. But since it has only been about sixty years since I last did this, and I haven't used much power since then, I believe it shall only take a few hours this time."

Sekai nodded. The shorter time frame drastically improved their odds. The Sheperds were great warriors, but very few could ever battle for a full day without serious consequences.

"So we just have to protect you. Should be simple enough."

Tiki's brows furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? You all do not have to do this, the dangers-"

"Are always present. We are at war Tiki, any battle can be the last for any of us. We are all willing to accept the risks Tiki, and you know I would never let a single one of us raise this sword in your defense if I did not only have enough faith that you will become a vital member of our little group, but also that I have the faith that everyone here is qualified for this battle. Have faith in us Tiki."

Tiki remained silent, but then she nodded. Sekai returned the nod and turned to Chrom.

"Well Chrom, any final words before we begin?"

Chrom smiled. "Only know that we all trust and have faith in you and your plan Sekai. Call everyone together, and let's explain."

Sekai nodded and turned to Tiki. "Get ready." Turning over to the group of Sheperds, he called for their attention. "EVERYONE, OVER HERE!!!" Waiting for conversations to die down and heads to turn, Sekai took a deep breath. It was time. "Today, our objective is the protection of Tiki. She is about to enter a deep trance to regain lost power, and this will last for a few hours at the least. During that time, we must defend her against Grima's forces, who will no doubt be drawn here. Now, we know our objective. Let me tell you our plan. In every single one of the battles I have shared with you, one of the main constants in our strategies has always been we fight together. Two man teams, working in tandem and combining their strengths to combat our foes. Today though, we shall not be in two man teams, but in one. We shall all stand together, and we shall form a blockade of steel. And we shall hold Sheperds. There can be no weak link today, so if there are any among you who do not feel ready, or do not feel you can properly stand with us today, speak now." Sekai looked around, and saw the resolute stares all of the Sheperds always held before a battle. He cracked a rare smile. "Of course not. Alright, the only real special placements I want are you Lissa in the back healing. Sumia, from what I understand the training you've undertaken to use staves as been going well, do you feel comfortable doing some light healing of your own?" Sumia gulped, but gave a quick nod. "Good, stay out of the battle unless absolutely necessary. The rest of us shall form up around this area, and guard it on all sides. Any final questions?"

Inigo spoke up. "Uncle, is there any preference to how we form up?"

Sekai sighed. "First Inigo, do not call me Uncle. Second, to answer your question, stand next to those whom you feel strongest next to. We shall need all of our strengths today. Anything else?" There was no answer. Sekai nodded and turned to Chrom. "Chrom?"

Chrom turned to the Sheperds. "You have your orders everyone. Get in formation, we begin in five minutes."

Tiki nodded and crouched down, preparing to enter the trance. Lissa and Sumia met up and began getting ready, and Sekai saw Owain and Morgan make their way to him. As he looked around, he saw most of the families gravitated towards each other. And those families gravitated towards others. Chrom and his group obviously came near Sekai's, but so did Gaius and Lon'Qu's. Tharja and Virion's met up with Henry and Cynthia, and they soon integrated themselves near Sekai, who now found himself the head of the blockade. Sekai merely inhaled and then climbed atop of Ron'Shin.

He had a battle to fight.

.....

The battle was long and arduous.

It didn't happen for a while at first. Maybe fifteen minutes went by after Tiki entered her trance. Sekai felt it the moment it happened, a sudden whirlpool of energy. Unlike the Mila Tree though, where Sekai's first instinct was to run, this time his first instinct was to attack. He was able to shake it off well enough, but the sudden urge had caught him off guard with how strongly he felt it. After soaring around on Ron'Shin though, Sekai was able to push the feeling back, and concentrated on the task at hand.

Then he saw one minger through the treeline.

Virion, who seemed to have entered a conversation with Noire, immediately fired an arrow into the creature. No sooner though did the arrow hit then did two more Risen take it's place. And that's how the battle seemed to go, for every Risen struck down, more arrived to fill in the vacant spot. The Sheperds on their part did well. Sekai, Cherche, Gerome, and Cynthia were able to dominate the skies on their respective mounts. Ricken, Henry, Morgan and Tharja bombarded the Risen from afar with magic, with Virion and Noire handling more precise shots. Any Risen who were able to trickle through were cut down by one of the swordsmen that made up the rest of the group. Olivia kept dancing, rejuvenating the energies of the others.

For hours this went on, and seemed to promise to go on for much longer. Sekai had pulled the other's back, creating a smaller defensive wall, allowing Sumia and Lissa to continue their healing at a faster rate. Sekai noticed Chrom signaling him and pulled Ron'Shin down.

"Chrom, what is it?" He asked as the wyvern landed.

"Sekai, we can't keep this up much longer. Our archers are almost out of arrows, and the mages tomes have all almost disintegrated."

Sekai nodded. The Risen were far more numerous than he had predicted, and he had predicted a very large number. Sekai was also getting worried at the dwindling resources they had. Luna would never dull, and the Falchions cutting power was as sharp as ever. Sekai, Chrom, and Lucina were all excellent fighters, but not even they could defend against a veritable army. Sekai was starting to consider a strategic retreat, quickly grabbing Tiki and the others and depositing as many as they could on the cliff side above them and hoping the others could hold out long enough for the return trip when he heard the roar.

And saw perhaps the largest Risen he had ever seen before.

To call this thing large would be an understatement. It was massive, easier larger than Basilio. Sekai couldn't properly tell, but he doubted he made it up to the creature's chest. He could see several arrows sticking out of the creature, some very old and others very fresh. This Risen had been around for some time, and it literally knocked smaller Risen aside as it moved towards the group. Chrom also saw the Risen and blanched.

"Well, this just gets better and better. Now we have a Chief to deal with." Sekai said.

Chrom grimaced. "And a formidable looking one as well. Well, at least it's a sign things are dying down."

Sekai looked beyond the chief and began to glare. "Don't be so sure of that Chrom."

Behind the Chief Risen, four more appeared from the tree line. Chrom noticed this and Sekai saw his jaw slightly drop.

"Five of them?"

Sekai sighed. "It's never easy Chrom. Good new though is at least we know were nearing the end, Chiefs never show up till the end of a battle after all."

Chrom nodded. "So what's our plan to defeat these things?"

"Draw them in and bring them down. If we each team up and concentrate our attacks, these Chiefs should go down relatively easily."

Chrom nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "SHEPERDS, FORM UP AND PARTNER UP!!! We're almost done here."

The various groups each turned their attention towards a chief.

Tharja used a curse to root one Risen in place as purple, shadowy hands reached up held the creature in place. Noire and Virion each fired a multitude of arrows into the risen, their speed and power increased by Ricken's wind magic. In a matter of seconds the formidable looking Chief now looked more like a giant pincushion.

Cynthia and Sumia threw javelins around their Chief, locking the creature in a makeshift cage. With it not going anywhere, Henry did one of his famous cackled and fired a dark spell at the trapped Risen. Black fire engulfed the creature, and soon it was little more than ash.

One Chief was utilizing throwing axes and was keeping both Gerome and Cherche at bay. Luckily for them and unluckily for it, the Chief underestimated Lon'Qu's speed and at one point mid throw noticed it's throwing arm had been sliced clean off. Before it could retaliate, both Minerva's landed and ripped the thing in two, tossing the opposing sides opposite of each other.

The fourth Chief found himself facing a family of swords master's, and with Chrom and Lucina's skill, and Inigo's dancer reflexes, the creature was doomed the moment it met their blades.

That only left one Chief, and Sekai felt a swelling of pride at the smooth movements of his family working together. Owain had been trained well as he effortlessly sliced the Risen's main hand off, causing it to drop the ax it was carrying. Before it could retaliate, Sekai swooped in and picked Owain up onto Ron'Shin. With them clear out of the line of fire, a combination of wind and fire magic from Morgan and Lissa destroyed the last Chief.

With the Chiefs down, the remaining Risen were swiftly dealt with. Sumia and Lissa had their hands full with healing, but luckily a majority of it was exhaustion. The worst injury was a passing gash on Henry's side, but the dark mage was taking to the injury with his usual...joviality.

Tiki was still in a trance, but the flood of Risen had trickled and eventually stopped. Since the bodies disintegrated upon death, there was no way to tell just how many Risen were defeated in the battle, though Sekai surmised that they had defeated every Risen within at least a five mile radius.

An hour after the battle ended, just as the sun was beginning to set, Tiki awoke and radiated an impressive aura.

"Thank you all for your protection. I now pledge to join your cause and fight alongside all of you against Grima."

A small celebration was thrown later that night, though everyone was still weary and lookouts were posted in case of any more attacks. Thankfully though, the night passed without incident and soon the Sheperds were on their way back to safe territory.

.....

Sekai had been hoping to make it behind allied lines within a few days, but word of Tiki's liberation had spread like wildfire. While most of the populous was rejoicing, Walhart's soldiers were heavily posted in every town, looking for any sign of the Sheperds. Sekai had stared sending the future children into town, in part thanks to a discovery they had made on the children's first recon mission. Mainly that almost every Sheperd had a bounty placed on their heads.

Chrom and Olivia's were pretty high thanks to them being the king and queen respectively, Olivia being worth two hundred thousand gold coins and Chrom two hundred and fifty thousand. Lissa was worth one hundred and fifty thousand gold coins, and the rest of the Sheperds each averaged to around fifty thousand or a hundred thousand. Everyone was surprised though at Sekai's poster.

Three hundred thousand dead, five hundred thousand alive. His was the only one worth more for a live capture, which could mean only one thing. Walhart wanted Sekai alive, and was willing to pay an entire country's fortune to have him.

Another problem was that two days into their retreat back to safe lands, Lissa began feeling sick. With most of their healing staffs used up in Tiki's protection, and those that still functioned did so barely. Sekai had had to make the tough choice to hold off on a healing for now. Lissa's only problem was a lack of hunger and being prone to throwing up. Lissa never marched, instead gently riding on Ron'Shin, who never strayed far from her side if he could help it. Morgan and Owain also stayed near her side, and Cherche was able to help them find native plants that soothed Lissa's sick stomach. Sekai couldn't help but worry though, and was considering using a staff on Lissa in spite of the risks it would take to use up one of their staffs since she had been suffering the same symptoms for a couple of days. Lissa insisted they save them, though after a few days Sekai was tempted to override her decision.

Thankfully though they made it past enemy lines without any alarm and were able to travel again on the main roads. It took an extra two days, during which Lissa began to feel marginally better, and the Sheperds soon met up at the designated rendezvous spot with the two Khans, who seemed both irritated at the Sheperd's late arrival and overjoyed that they were safe. Sumia took Lissa off to an infirmary and everyone else but Chrom and Sekai went to get settled in and rest after the long march. Sekai had wanted to go with Lissa, but he was needed for a debrief and couldn't immediately follow her.

"So," Basilio said "I see you boys picked us up some new soldiers."

Chrom nodded. "Lucina's friends, and Lady Tiki."

Flavia nodded. "Leave it to you two to be sent off to get one new comrade and come back with ten."

"It's not that many Flavia." Chrom stammered out, leaving the two Khans to laugh.

"It's just a figure of speech Chrom. And what of you Sekai, I know you're quiet and all but people will think you're a statue at this rate." Basilio said, causing the group to look at the tactician who was currently studying a map. Flavia snorted.

"And there he goes. Just got back and is already planning the next move. SEKAI!!!"

Sekai slightly jumped, and shook his head, clearing away his worried thoughts. "Sorry Flavia, I was a little...distracted."

The two Khans stared at Sekai and Chrom looked over worriedly.

"It's Lissa isn't is Sekai?"

Sekai shook his head. "She's a part of it, but it's mainly," he placed his finger on a small square. "This. Basilio, Flavia, what do you know of this location?"

Basilio looked over. "That's Fort Steiger. It's a heavily defended fortress used by Walhart's forces to direct several units and groups throughout the Empire."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "So it's a key location huh..."

Basilio seemed to read Sekai's mind. "Boy, it is HEAVILY DEFENDED. The castle is built for a siege and equipped to last. Even if we WERE to somehow get in, we'd still be fighting an entire fortress of heavily armed soldiers."

Sekai nodded. "But if we were to take the fortress, we would deal a severe blow to the Empire. If this is their main communications center also, there is sure to be valuable intel inside that we can make use of."

Flavia narrowed her eyes as she stared at the map. "I don't know Sekai, it seems awfully risky for such a long shot."

Sekai shook his head. "I'm not saying we attack now. I want to bring over a few more Sheperds, and that would take about a month to ferry them over here. This is just one option we have to plan for during that month."

The others nodded and the next couple of minutes were spent catching each other up on current affairs. Apparently Basilio and Flavia had taken to freeing small villages and towns from the Empire's land, shying away from larger and better defended cities. Though the process was slow, it allowed them to encircle and capture the cities with relative ease. They had already captured five cities, one of which was a major trading hub. When it came their turn however Chrom turned to Sekai.

"Sekai, I can handle the rest from here. Why don't you go check up on Lissa?"

Sekai wanted nothing more, though he didn't want to just rush off. "You sure Chrom?"

Chrom nodded. 'Yes, now go and make sure she's okay please."

Sekai didn't need to be asked twice and after a polite nod goodbye to the two Khans, he found himself walking towards the infirmary tent. Saying hello to a few of the soldiers and nodding to some dignitaries who had decided to stay with the army, Sekai pushed his way into the tent. There he found Lissa fidgeting on a cot and Sumia next to her. Both looked up in surprise at his entrance, though Sumia quickly stood up and motioned for Sekai to replace her.

"Remember to be careful Lissa, can't have any undue stress happening to you now." Sumia said, then she walked out before Sekai could ask what was wrong. Sighing, Sekai sat down next to Lissa and looked at her. She was fidgeting like a squirrel, and seemed incredibly worried. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Sekai decided to make a joke.

"You know, normally our positions are reversed. I'm in the cot and you're in the chair."

Lissa chuckled at the joke, though there was no humor in it. Instead she took Sekai's hand a gripped it tightly, prompting Sekai to squeeze it in return.

"Lissa...what's wrong?"

"It's just...I'm always so worried for you. You like to rush off into battle and always seem to get more hurt than anyone. When I think of how many times I've almost lost you..." Lissa gulped, causing Sekai to caress her back.

"Shhh, don't worry Lissa. You and me both know so long as I have you, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what I'm worried about. What if you get hurt, and I'm not there to fix you up. I can't have you dying, not when we still have a family to raise."

Sekai was getting confused. She was the one who was sick, what was she talking about him getting injured?

"Well...yeah. Of course we do Lissa, but that's not for some time after all. We still have this war to win, and Grima to deal with. I want to start up our family and see Owain and Morgan born as much as you do, but that's still a way's off."

Lissa remained silent for a couple of seconds before speaking. "It may be sooner than we think..."

"W-What?"

"Just promise me I won't lose you to this or any war Sekai, promise you'll be safe and always come back to me."

"Lissa, what-"

"JUST PROMISE!!!" She cried out, burying her face into his chest and hugging him.

"I...I promise Lissa...I'm not going anywhere."

"*sniff* G-Good...Sekai?"

"Yes?"

"...I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I feel that's a good shocker.  
> Yeah, sorry for the late update but my group in Destiny undertook Hard Mode Vault of Glass run through on Destiny and good gracious that stuff was time consuming. Spent almost four to five hours a day doing it. I wrote what I could here and there but with work and oother things, I couldn't get to much done. But hey, beat the raid, got the best gun in the game (By popular opinion it seems), and I was still able to crunch this thing out. I promise to try and get the next chapter out, which will deal with the assault on Fort Steiger, by wednesday.  
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.


	29. A Grim Future

A month quickly flew by, though Sekai hardly noticed due to his rather busy schedule.

He'd wake up before first light and spend an hour pouring over maps and documents, trying to memorize as much as he could about the terrain of Valm and the various weather conditions. He would then spend an hour sparring with Chrom, and then another hour with either Lon'Qu or Owain. Then a thirty minute jog to keep his stamina up. He would then take a quick bath to clean up and then go to the mess hall where he ate a quick breakfast. After breakfast he would feed Ron'Shin and then work with Owain in training. Over the course of a month Owain had become steadily proficient in riding and directing the wyvern, and the two were now working on the various calls and whistles that would be used for signals. Gerome sometimes joined them, sometimes acting as an enemy aerial unit, other times as a way for Sekai to watch Owain in the air instead of on the ground. After that training Sekai would retire to his tent to work on strategies until it was time for lunch. At first Sekai skipped it altogether, though Chrom put a stop to it as soon as he found out, and had taken to "escorting" Sekai to lunch. After a lunch, Sekai and Virion would play a few games of chess to help Sekai's mind relax. Morgan joined in a lot, though she had yet to beat either of the two men. Once Sekai was done with Virion, he would return to his tent and continue working. After an hour or two, he would clear his desk and make preparations for Morgan's daily tactical lesson. Morgan would come in, and sometimes even some of the other future children, and he would teach a lesson he had picked for the day. A lot of times he geared it towards the audience, such as when once Cynthia joined in he made the lesson on the various strengths and weaknesses of a pegasus knight. Or how when Lucina and Owain joined in, he motioned that all swords users should be kept in reserve until enemy forces got close enough there would be no retreat. If sent in to early, the allied swordsmen could be surrounded and wiped out. After the lesson, he would normally set up a battle and play a game, gearing it towards the lessons they had learned. After the game was done and goodbyes said, Sekai would continue to work until the dinner bell rang. Chrom would "happen by" and the two would walk down to dinner together. After dinner, Sekai would engage in a multitude of activities. Sometimes he was dragged into town by Gaius and Henry with Lon'Qu in tow. Sometimes it would be Basilio, who was convinced he could get Sekai to lighten up by trying to shove various drinks down his throat. Other times he would meet with Say'Ri or Lady Tiki, and converse with them about various subjects. Talking with the children on their future, turning down yet another job offer from Flavia, the list went on. After the socialization was done, Sekai would then spend the rest of the night back to work, stopping only when his eyes became to heavy. Sometimes he would wake up on his desk, having passed out from exhaustion. Sekai knew Chrom and several of the others would be displeased if they learned about this, so Sekai was careful to make sure they didn't find out.

Yes, the month went by very quickly, though it wasn't because of Sekai's new found monotonous routine, but rather because his mind wasn't even paying attention. Lissa's sudden pregnancy had caused quite a stir within Sekai. He shouldn't have been surprised, they both knew the children were coming. Owain and Morgan were proof of that. And from various stories and facts gleaned, Sekai knew Owain had been born around the current time. But Sekai was still startled to discover he was now going to be a father.

For what must have been the hundredth time, Sekai found his mind falling back to that day in the infirmary tent.

-

"...Sekai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sekai's breath hitched in his body as a storm of emotions flooded through him. Joy, worry, fear, shock, the whole gauntlet. For once in his life, Sekai didn't know what to do or say. Of course he was happy, elated even, to hear the news, but his rational mind also reminded him that the middle of a war was not the best time to be worrying about a future child. Realizing Lissa had been staring at him the whole time, probably hoping for a positive reaction, Sekai coughed and gave a smile.

"That's...that's great Lissa. This is...wonderful. We're going to be parents."

Lissa clutched onto him tightly. "Sekai...what are we going to do?"

Sekai sighed. "When we send back a ship to let the others know I need them here, you'll be on it Lissa."

Lissa looked up at him. "But-"

Sekai shook his head. "No buts Lissa. I don't know when we'll next be able to send a ship back to Ylisse, and I will not risk yours or our child's safety. I'm sending you back whether you want it or not Lissa. Don't make me make it an order."

Lissa held him tighter. "I just...I don't want to lose you."

Sekai smiled. "Don't worry, you won't. If anything, this now gives me another incentive to survive. I can't very well leave my wife alone with a child on the way after all."

Lissa gave a sad giggle. "Yeah, that'd be a real jerky thing to do...I'll go Sekai, just please...be safe."

"When am I never?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Of course dear."

-

Of course once word got out of Lissa's pregnancy the Sheperds were in an uproar. Chrom was the happiest for the two, wrapping the two in a hug. All of the guys congratulated Sekai through claps on the shoulder, and all of the girls gushed over Lissa. The future children also seemed pretty happy, though Sekai thought Owain's smile seemed a little...forced. He'd only had a second to look at his son however before he was suddenly pulled and crushed into a one armed hug as Basilio's laughter roared in his ears.

It was only a few days later that Lissa had embarked on a boat to head back to Ylisse. She had wanted Sekai to go with her though he said he should stay in case a situation to arise. Though that was true in a sense, Sekai also knew if he were to accompany Lissa he wouldn't be able to leave her side, and as a tactician he could not let such attachments linger on his mind. He knew so long as he worried over Lissa he would be operating at reduced capacity, and he needed to dedicate himself one hundred and fifty percent to his strategies. Though Lissa had refused to leave without giving him a parting gift.

Sekai smiled as he looked at Luna, the holy weapon having two of Lissa's ribbons tied around it. She gave it to him to serve as a reminder that he had to survive, not just for her but for the future Owain who would be born. Sekai also had to admit, he found humor in the symbolic idea of a princess giving her favored knight a ribbon as a sign of favor.

Sekai shook his head. It was early morning and he was due for a spar with Lon'Qu. Aside from Chrom, Lon'Qu was Sekai's favored sparring partner. The two's styles, Sekai's more reserved and defensive, and Lon'Qu's swift and precise, meshed well together despite being complete opposites. Sekai was also reminded of Lon'Qu"s skill, considering the swordsmen was still a challenge to defeat despite being at a disadvantage to Sekai's lance. Sekai's and Lon'Qu's regular spars had now become something of a show to the Sheperds, with some even likening it to watching a dance of sorts. But the ones who enjoyed the bouts the most were Lon'Qu and Sekai, who had developed a friendly rivalry and were constantly in competition of who had won the most spars. Lon'Qu was currently winning by two, though Sekai had practiced some new feints he was sure would catch the swordsmen off guard.

So Sekai was suitably surprised to discover Owain instead of Lon'Qu.

"Hello Father, shall we begin today's battle?"

"Owain? What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Lon'Qu wished to try and spend time with Gerome, and asked if I would take his place instead."

Sekai nodded. It was strange enough for most of the parents to try and connect with their children, and Sekai knew it had to be difficult for Lon'Qu to connect with his own son who seemed to prefer staying away from everyone else when not in battle or planning sessions.

"Fine then, have you stretched yet?"

Owain nodded. "Of course Father, I had to ensure I was in top condition for the test ahead."

Sekai tilted his head. "Test?"

"Yes Father, to see if I have finally surpassed you, and begun the many trials I will have to undertake to enter manhood." Owain pumped his fist in front of his chest, and Sekai rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Owain's mannerisms, though he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes yes, of course son. Well, while I stretch go on ahead and get our practice gear."

Owain nodded and moved over to the storage ches, pulling out a wooden sword shaped like a Chon'Sin styled blade and then a long pole of wood. As Sekai stretched, Owain moved over and began to slightly twirl the pole. As Sekai felt a pop in his neck, he concluded his stretches with three deep breaths. Feeling sufficiently ready, he extended his hand to take the pole, Owain quickly putting it into his father's grip.

"Alright Owain, what's today's scenario?"

Sekai had discovered Owain liked to conduct small battles like a stage show, often painting a scene of two warriors locked in a final struggle for the fate of the world or some such event. Others would get annoyed at the behavior, though Sekai actually enjoyed them in spite of himself. It still allowed him to practice with his lance skills, but it also gave him a chance to work on banter. Sekai knew battles were won just as much psychologically as physically, and the chance to actually practice banter was something he wouldn't pass up. Being Owain's father also played some small part in going along with the fantasy, though Sekai would never openly admit to such truths.

"You are an evil baron who has ruled the land with an iron fist, greedily taking away everything you can get your hands on and severely punishing any who even slightly rebel. I, Owain the Dark, have come to rid the land of your evil once and for all."

Sekai smiled. "Is that it? I was expecting more from the fabled "Owain the Dark". Tell me child, which fool sent you here to die? I would like to know the name of the man so I can make him watch as I torture everyone he holds dear in front of him."

"Think again Baron Zeemo!!! My sword hand quenches for your blood, and it shall drink it's fill."

Zeemo? Owain did have a knack for creating strange names. Sekai shrugged his shoulders as he began to roll with it. "Your hand is but in a desert for how much it shall drink. Now have at thee!!!"

Owain used a forward assault, bringing his wooden sword downwards at an angle meant to strike at Sekai's shoulder and chest. Sekai simply stepped to the side, hearing the whoosh of air as the sword cut through clean air. Pointing an end of the pole down to the ground, Sekai did a swift pirouette, dragging the end along the ground right at Owain's feet to bring him down. Sekai felt both shock and pride when he watched Owain jump, dodging the incoming strike. As soon as Owain's feet landed he did a wide arc towards Sekai's head. Keeping with the momentum of his previous spin, Sekai brought up the other end of his pole and blocked the incoming strike. His attack having failed, Owain jumped back as Sekai entered a battle position.

"Give up Zeemo!!!" Owain cried out. "It is only a matter of time until I claim victory."

Sekai smirked. "Such overconfidence boy. Perhaps if you fought like you talked, I would be worried."

Owain rushed forward, moving to do a side wards slash. Seeing an opportunity, Sekai dropped to his knees and let the pole rest on the ground. He then threw himself into a forward roll, right into Owain's charging feet. It was a calculated gamble, and one that paid off. In the span of only three seconds, Owain saw his father drop and launch himself into Owain. Unable to stop due to momentum, Owain fell and landed on his front. Rolling over and hoping to recover, he was instead greeted by his father pointing one end of the pole into his chest.

Sekai smiled. "And so ends Owain the Dark. You have lost."

Owain gave his own smile. "You know, it was my father who taught me how to fight."

Sekai tilted his head. He could have sworn Owain said Lon'Qu was his teacher. Probably continuing the fantasy.

"Then he was a poor teacher."

"On the contrary," Owain suddenly swung his legs, knocking Sekai down to the ground. He landed with his hands, but his body was perched in such a way so as Owain's leg was directly beneath his stomach. Owain promptly gave a light kick, soft enough there would be no lasting damage, but hard enough to knock the air out of Sekai and launch him over to land on his back. Stunned, the next thing Sekai noticed was Owain's pointed hand resting next to his neck. Sekai saw Owain smiling down at him. "He taught me to wait and watch for the moments when an enemy let his guard down."

Sekai smiled. "And so ends Baron Zeemo. Well done Owain."

Owain stood up and offered Sekai his hand. "I learned from the best."

Sekai hoisted himself up as he grabbed the offered hand. "Lon'Qu knows what he's doing it would seem."

Owain smiled. "You're right about that. But he taught me how to fight with a blade father. You taught me to fight with my brain."

Sekai tilted his head. "But I thought I...died when you were quite young?"

Owain gulped and nodded. "When I was six. But you were teaching all of us long before that."

Sekai nodded. He'd forgotten Lucina had mentioned he was the children's tutor. But had he really started them all of so young? Sekai found it hard to believe his future self would do that to young children, considering his own early entry into studying. Unless of course his future self felt he had no choice...

Sekai clenched his right hand.

"Father?"

Sekai shook himself out of it. Owain was looking at him with a look of worry. Sekai smiled.

"Sorry Owain, I was just thinking of how many of your birthdays I missed. Looks like I have to get you something big to make up for it, huh?"

Owain smiled. "Sure!!! How about a new sword? A legendary one. Or how about a new eye color, oooh, wait...two DIFFERENTLY colored eyes. One red, one yellow."

Sekai chuckled. "I don't think I can help with the eyes Owain. Besides, what's wrong with their normal color?" Sekai asked, a slight tease in his voice as he stared into Owain's eyes.

Owain became flustered. "Wh-Why nothing of course father!!!"

Sekai smiled. He may not be able to help with eye color, but as for a sword...

"SEKAI!!!"

Sekai turned and noticed Chrom walking up to them.

"How goes the sparring?"

Sekai gave a small nod. "Well enough. Owain is certainly a gifted fighter."

Chrom gave a condescending smile. "Yeah, I could tell when he knocked you flat on your back."

Sekai returned the smile. "Hopefully you learned something then. You've never managed the feat."

"We'll have to fix that later then."

Sekai nodded. "Yes, later. But Chrom, are you not supposed to be training with Lucina?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes, and I have to get back to her. But word just came in, the ship will be arriving at the dock shortly. By tomorrow the others should be arriving from there."

Sekai nodded. Soon the Sheperds would go back out into the fold, instead of just the small hit and run strikes they had been doing sparsely over the month. Sekai would probably have to stay up extra late as he combed over all of his strategies to ensure there were no major flaws, or even minor ones if he could help it.

"ll right, thank you Chrom. Does everyone else know?"

Chrom shook his head. "I was planning on announcing it to everyone at lunch later today. I told you first though since I know you are going to want to finish any work you have before then."

Sekai smiled. Chrom knew him well. "Yes, there's still a few things I would like smooth out, so forgive me if I take lunch in my tent."

Chrom nodded, adopting a somewhat forced smile. "I also know that you will likely lose track of time without Lissa here, so I'll be sure to stop by later and make sure you know when it's lights out."

Sekai grimaced. Chrom knew him to well. Sekai's various late nights were not favored by practically anyone, least of all Chrom and Lissa. The two were pretty good at making sure he went to sleep at a decent hour, but every now and again he'd stay up through the night, much to their chargin.

"Chrom, you don't have to-"

Chrom put his hand on Sekai's shoulder and gripped it somewhat tightly. "Oh but I insist Sekai. After all, I would hate to think you were taking advantage of Lissa's absence and not getting the proper rest you need."

Sekai sighed. There'd be no fighting Chrom in this matter. Though there were other ways around the problem.

"If that is what you feel is best Chrom."

Chrom patted Sekai's shoulder. "I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Lucina before she starts to worry."

With that Chrom turned and walked to one of the other sparring circles, looking for his future daughter. Sekai turned to Owain.

"Sorry Owain, I'm going to have to leave early. Well done with today's spar, but don't think you'll ever catch me off guard like that again."

Owain nodded. "No problem Father, I have to go talk with Inigo anyways. Thank you for the spar."

Sekai nodded and began making his way back to his tent, leaving Owain to store the training weapons away.

.....

A couple hours later, Sekai was pouring over his plan to assault Fort Steiger. Despite first impressions making it seem to risky to assault at their current state, one nobleman pointed out to Sekai there was actually a hidden tunnel leading directly underneath the Fort. If done quietly, Sekai could lead a force inside at the dead of night, open up the gates, and launch a sneak attack right into the heart of the fortress. It was certainly a risky plan, but Sekai was certain they'd be able to succeed. All that was left was to go over the various structural drawings and try to guess where soldiers might be stationed. Of course he'd also have to convince the Khans and Chrom this wasn't a suicide mission waiting to happen.

He was so immersed in his head he almost didn't notice someone knocking on his tent flap.

"Come in."

He was surprised to see Lucina walk in. Normally she was either with Chrom or helping out in some way in the camp. Very rarely did she ever bother Sekai, especially when he was working.

"Lucina? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually Unc...Sekai, I was wondering if you needed my help with anything?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told me you couldn't tell me anything of this war?"

Lucina gave a grim nod. "Yes, I'm afraid that is still the case. But maybe I can help you plan?"

Sekai thought it over. Lucina didn't have a very strong grasp on tactics, and wouldn't be a grand help with some of the more advanced stuff. But Sekai did look over at his pile of opened books. He had been having to run back and forth from the pile to his papers as he looked up some other strategies used by others. Many called Sekai a master strategist, but he fully understood that not every strategy had to be an original, sometimes someone else had already figured out everything for you and you just had to make some slight adjustments. Plus he wanted to get some information out of Lucina about the future.

Sekai nodded at Lucina. "Sure, go to that pile," he pointed at the pile, staring down at the paper as he positioned a few swordsmen to move down the main hall "and when I ask, find some passages and read them out to me."

Lucina nodded and moved over to the pile. focusing on his planning, Sekai would sometimes call out the name of the book he needed and where she should look. Lucina proved adept at the task, being able to find and pull up the information he needed in a timely manner after roughly ten minutes. They had been doing this for nearly an hour, silent save for when Sekai would mumble to himself or call out for a passage. Finding himself at a part of the planning he didn't need to entirely focus on, Sekai began to ask his questions.

"Lucina?"

"Yes Sekai?"

"Tell me, how much has all of this changed from your original past? I mean, were we already here at Valm by this time?"

Lucina was silent for a moment before responding, carefully choosing her words. "Yes, but your conditions were much worse. That night Emmeryn was supposed to be assassinated, both you and my father were also gravely injured along with several Sheperds. Nothing life threatening, but enough to delay you all from being able to immediately counterattack. By the time an army was fully mobilized and the Sheperds ready for battle, Plegia had already captured a large amount of land."

Sekai jotted down a note. "So the Second Plegian war lasted much longer than the one we fought."

Lucina nodded. "Yes. Whereas in this timeline it was over in a matter of months, my original one lasted nearly four years. In fact, Valm attacked while you were still preoccupied with Plegia. From what I understand, the only reason you weren't fighting a two front war was shortly after Valm's attack, Gangrel was assassinated and the new king surrendered, giving back all of the stolen Ylissean lands and nearly half of Plegia's."

Sekai wanted to ask who would do such an insane thing, but he already had a pretty good idea.

"From Plegia you fought to take back much of Regna Ferox. It took a year, but you were able to start making a push into Valm."

Sekai nodded. "And from there we met with Princess Say'Ri?"

Lucina gulped and looked away, prompting Sekai to raise an eyebrow.

"We did meet her...right?"

"The truth is...I don't know her Uncle. From what little I know of the Valm War, your adviser was a prince, not a princess. I had assumed I must have misheard many of the reports when we first met Lady Say'Ri, but in truth..."

Sekai nodded. "There is no need to continue. It doesn't really matter truthfully, it's obvious things are different this time around. And maybe that's the key to changing your future."

Lucina smiled, but had a distant look in her eyes. "Yeah, maybe..."

Sekai took a deep breath. It was time for his next question. "Lucina...how do I die?"

Lucina blinked in surprise, blank faced as Sekai gave her a determined glare.

"Please...I want to know."

Lucina gulped, bringing up the bitter memory. "It was shortly after your victory in Valm from what I remember. Everyone had returned and for a year there was peace. One...perfect year..." The distant look returned, but Lucina continued, reliving the past. "Then...one night...the Plegians struck. At first everyone assumed they were there to assassinate the royal family, and we were all moved into a safe room. You and Father went out to fight, confident you could hold off the Plegians. But you were wrong. I don't know how it happened, but both you and Father were defeated. The Plegians took your unconscious body and fled back to Plegia, then used you as a ransom for the Fire Emblem."

Sekai sighed. "And let me guess...your Father accepted."

Lucina nodded, tears beginning to well up. "But it was a trick. The Plegians had already killed you, and set up an ambush for Father. Several Sheperds died that day, and the few survivors returned and began to set up defenses. They told everyone what had happened, how you had been dead by the time they arrived, and how the Plegians had obtained the Emblem. Shortly after that Grima was resurrected, and..." Lucina was unable to continue and broke down crying.

Sekai felt a great pang of guilt for having her bring this up, but he needed the information he had just been given if he wanted to prepare a proper counter plan. And he could feel one starting to form, though there were still many things he'd have to set up. But that would come later, for now...

For now his niece needed him.

Though he had become more open over the years with the Sheperds, Sekai still felt it awkward to comfort another person, but at least he had a good idea of what to do. He walked over to Lucina and gave her a small embrace, eliciting a surprised gasp from the woman.

"There there Lucina. It must have been hard, but don't worry. You're Uncle won't let that future happen, I promise."

Lucina sniffed. "R-Really?"

Sekai nodded. "I promise, I will fight it with every trick I have."

Lucina clutched him tighter and just cried into his chest. Sekai felt strange holding the normally strong and composed Lucina, now crying like a scared little girl. But maybe that's all she was in the end, a girl forced to grow up and combat something that would make even the most hardened soldiers weep in fear. Sekai felt an empty pain at this realization, once again reminded his future failure had cost so many everything, even more so knowing it had cost countless children their childhoods.

After all, Sekai knew a thing or two about lost childhoods.

After a few minutes Lucina suddenly coughed, pulling herself away, face red from both the crying and embarrassment.

"I'm...I'm sorry you had to see that Unc...Sekai."

Sekai smiled. "Don't be Lucina. I've learned from my time with the Sheperds sometimes it's best to just let it all out. And you children have had to endure a terrible burden, one I wouldn't wish on anyone. But you children are no longer alone. You don't need to put up a strong facade anymore. Believe me when I say I know something about bottling away your emotions. If any of you ever need to talk, then know my tent will always be open."

Lucina sniffed. "Th-Thank you Sekai."

Sekai sighed. "Lucina?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Uncle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just setting up something for later.  
> I've always been a fan of the idea of Robin (canon name?) having been a parental figure to the children in the future, so I obviously had to incorporate it. Plegia was about the Sheperds. Valm will be of the children. Along the way will be his own development into a more open person. Or at least that's how I hope I can make it roll. Character development is hard stuff, especially since I don't know much about being closed off Like I've made Sekai. In RL, I'm actually a pretty happy go lucky guy, like Morgan really.  
> Anyways, though I was hoping for Fort Steiger this chapter, I decided to instead start this children thing off. Next chapter will be Steiger, along with the arrival of the rest of the future children, and I might try working both Owain's ad Morgan's supports with their respective partners.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a good night everyone.


	30. Gang's All Back Together

"Hit me."

Sekai took a card from the top of the deck and flipped it over, eliciting a groan from Gaius. The card was a ten.

"Bust." the thief grumbled.

Sekai was currently playing blackjack with Lon'Qu, Gaius, and surprisingly enough Gerome had opted to join in.

"Should have just folded Gaius." Lon'Qu said, peering at his own two cards.

"Hey, I had an eight and a seven, no way I was going to win with that kind of hand." Gaius retorted.

"You didn't win anyway, except now you are down ten coins."

Gaius grumbled something incomprehensibly and pushed ten coins into the pile. Sekai scoffed.

"Luck of the draw Gaius. Gerome?"

Gerome stared down at his two cards, taking a moment before eliciting a "Hit me." Sekai drew a card, putting a five down on the box they were using as a table. Gerome took the card and put it in his hand. "Stand." Sekai nodded and turned his head to Lon'Qu.

"Double down." Lon'Qu said, causing Sekai to raise his eyebrow. Complying with the swordsmen's risky request, Sekai drew an eight and placed it on the box, eliciting a smile from Lon'Qu, who revealed a five and an eight in his hand. "Blackjack." Gerome scoffed and put down his hand, two sevens and the five, a nineteen.

"Let's see what the dealer gets." Sekai said as he revealed his own hand. A queen and a four, that put him at a total of fourteen. Drawing his card, he gained a three. Drawing one more, he put down a six and sighed. "Bust." Lon'Qu smiled and pulled in the coins.

Gaius exhaled. "Another round."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Gaius? Cordelia won't be happy with the fifty pieces you've already lost tonight."

Gaius gave a determined smile. "If I win it and more back, she won't know I've lost it."

"Lost what?"

Gaius's confident expression turned to one of fear, and Sekai couldn't blame him. The four men turned to see a particularly angry looking Cordelia staring down at them from the entrance of the tent. She marched over and gave Gaius a death glare.

"Gaius, haven't we talked about you gambling?"

"Um uh but-" Gaius stammered out, though was silenced by Cordelia's glare.

"How much have you lost tonight?"

"J-just fifty pieces..."

Sekai had to figure out a way to weaponize the look Cordelia gained on her face, it could stop men cold. Cordelia turned to Lon'Qu.

"What does he have to do to get every coin back?"

"I have laundry duty this week." Lon'Qu replied.

Cordelia nodded. "He'll do it for you."

"But-" Gaius began to argue, but Cordelia's glare returned. "Y-yeah, sure...no problem."

Lon'Qu nodded and counted out fifty gold coins, handing them over to Cordelia who promptly grabbed Gaius by the ear and dragged him out of the tent for what was undoubtedly a very long lecture. The three remaining men stared at the entrance of the tent.

"You know," Sekai said, breaking the silence. "I almost feel sorry for him."

Lon'Qu scoffed. "You're going soft Sekai."

Sekai glared at Lon'Qu. "I said ALMOST. You want to spar and see how "soft" I am."

"From what I've heard, Owain beat you in a spar this morning. Speaking from personal experience, that's pretty pathetic." Gerome spoke out.

Sekai glared at the masked man, but could find no suitable comeback. Opting to instead keep his dignity, he took the pack of cards, put them in his pocket, and made his way to the exit of the tent.

Lon'Qu stared at the retreating tactician. Once Sekai was gone, he turned to Gerome. "I must admit, I'm impressed. Few have ever shut him down like that."

Gerome scoffed. "I spoke only the truth. Had you ever sparred with Owain, you would know how bad it is to lose."

Lon'Qu shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Mind cleaning this place up, I needed to ask Sekai something anyways."

"Fine."

Lon'Qu promptly turned around and walked off, hoping he could catch Sekai before it became to dark out.

.....

Luckily for Lon'Qu, Sekai hadn't gone far, stopping a few feet from his tent and just staring up at the moon. It was one of those rare nights where the moon was so close it took up the sky, and the stars were in full display. Lon'Qu quietly walked up to Sekai, and both men just stood there, staring up at the sky.

After a few minutes, Sekai broke the silence once again. "It's been sometime since I last saw a sight like this one."

Lon'Qu didn't offer a response. In truth Feroxian nights were spent indoors away from the chilling cold.

"I believe the last time was...a month before I met Chrom and the others? I was on some mountaintop, and had to rest for the night. I remember waking up after a fitful attempt at sleep, and being met with all these lights. I just laid there for the rest of the night, staring up at the stars..."

"Such sights remain with us." Lon'Qu responded.

Sekai chuckled. "I suppose we need to remember the good so we can forget the bad."

Silence enveloped the two again as they saw a falling star shoot across the horizon.

"You ever worry about the future?"

Lon'Qu raised an eyebrow. "Rarely. I focus on the here and now, today instead of tomorrow."

Sekai sighed. "Same. But recently I've found my mind wandering to tomorrow, and I can't help but worry."

Lon'Qu was silent for a time before he spoke. "What troubles you Sekai?"

"Well, I am leading three countries in a war where I am vastly outnumbered and the various "leaders" are more interested in their own agendas then working together."

Lon'Qu scoffed. "That is not it and you know it."

"In eight month's time...I'll be a father. Owain already turned out well enough, and that was without me in his life. But this Owain...I'll be there."

Lon'Qu furrowed his brows. "Isn't that good? Don't you want to watch your son grow into a man?"

Sekai nodded. "Of course I do. Perhaps it's instinct, but I already love both Morgan and Owain that I'd bring down empires to save them, and the Owain growing in Lissa is no different, it's just..."

Lon'Qu raised an eyebrow. "Just?"

Sekai inhaled. "I don't have good experience with fathers. My birth father abused me in every way since I could practically walk. For four years I lived under his rule til we escaped, but those years impacted me greatly."

"What of your adoptive father?"

"I called him that, and in all things he was. But in the end he knew I was to broken of a child to save, so he raised me as a soldier. In the end, it is what saved me many times, but it to shaped me negatively. I worry that I won't be the kind and nurturing father my children will deserve."

Lon'Qu responded after a moment of silence. "Why come to me with this? Why not Chrom?"

Sekai chuckled. "Besides that you asked? I know Chrom Lon'Qu...he would just say that I would make a great father, pat me on the shoulder, and leave."

"Isn't that what you want to hear?"

Sekai nodded. "Yes, but what I need to hear is an honest truth."

Lon'Qu smirked, though it was to dark to see. "And so you ask me?"

"Why do you think we are good friends Lon'Qu? Neither of us bothers with telling others any less than the plain truth. We don't spare feelings, nor do we mince words. And that is what I need right now."

Lon'Qu nodded. Sekai was, for the most part correct, though Lon'Qu felt they were good friends simply because both men liked the sound of silence. Had they ever held a conversation between the two of them for so long? But if Sekai needed honesty...

"I think you will make a good father."

Sekai turned his head to look at him, but Lon'Qu continued before he could be interrupted.

"It is what I feel. I have never met someone who devotes so much of himself to others. Act as you do to your kids as you do with everyone in this group, and you shall make a fine father."

"Send them into battle? I get the feeling Lissa won't be so happy with the idea Lon'Qu."

Lon'Qu scowled. He sometimes hated Sekai's sharp wit. "No. Look at the kid, Ricken-"

-

Elsewhere in the camp, Ricken suddenly felt very irritated.

-

"-He follows you around like a puppy half the time. Most people would have ignored him or sent him off, but instead you humored the boy and actually taught him."

Sekai scoffed. "He wanted to become stronger. I saw no reason not to make him so since it made planning his role in battles easier."

Lon'Qu smirked. He had heard Chrom complain about Sekai's refusal to admit he liked to help others and always made justifications for how it benefited him. Unfortunately for Sekai, Lon'Qu was like a brother to Olivia, and she told him many things.

"Fair enough, but what about Olivia?"

Sekai swallowed. "And what of her?"

"How is helping her build a theater going to help the Shepherds? Or help you for that matter?"

Sekai glared daggers, though Lon'Qu was unfazed. "You're point?"

Lon'Qu scoffed. "My point is that is that you do things for others without hesitation, though you will probably never admit it. And if you do this for people you call friends, I know you're children will never want for anything."

Sekai scoffed. "That's exactly what Chrom would say."

"Doesn't stop it from being true."

"Hmph...thanks Lon'Qu."

Lon'Qu nodded. "Of course."

The familiar air of silence returned for another few minutes, both men watching as clouds rolled over the moon. For once, Lon'Qu was the one to speak.

"Sekai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Cherche and I are getting married...would you be my best man?"

Sekai was surprised at the question. He knew the two were planning to be married, Lon'Qu had actually dragged Sekai along to buy the ring, irritating Sekai further at his apparent matchmaker status amongst the Shepherds. But he had always figured Lon'Qu would ask one man to be his best man.

"I am...honored by the request Lon'Qu, but would not Basilio be a better choice?"

Lon'Qu shook his head. "Basilio is a man I greatly admire and respect Sekai, but it is you I consider best friend. Aside from Basilio, you are the only man who has ever matched me blade for blade and I can never tire of our spars."

Sekai chuckled. "Don't let Chrom hear you say that, he will challenge you to a spar over position of my best friend."

Lon'Qu raised his hand. "I will not contend for that, you two are obviously closer than brothers. But I would trust you at my back in a battle, and that is more than enough for me."

Sekai was silent. "You...trust me?"

Lon'Qu nodded. "With your blade to my neck."

Sekai went silent. Tiki's words flooded into his mind, how the Sekai should tell the Shepherds of his bloodline. It was a matter of trust, in letting others know exactly who he was and having the faith they wouldn't think less of him for it. Sekai knew each of the Shepherds trusted him with their lives, they wouldn't follow his plans if they didn't. And here was Lon'Qu, offering a position of great importance for a man in a wedding, and showing such trust. Did Sekai deserve such a position if he didn't place the same amount of trust in Lon'Qu? To have faith Lon'Qu would stand at his side as Lon'Qu asked Sekai to stand by his? No, he didn't. Sekai had been planning to tell the others after Valm, but in the end would't that just be stalling? After Valm they had Grima to deal with, there was no other alternative. No, Sekai needed them to know and still have faith, even if there was a risk they wouldn't. But as Sekai always said, no strategy was without risk.

"If...if that is how you trust me Lon'Qu...it is only right I show the same trust."

Lon'Qu raised his eyebrow, and Sekai began to explain his greatest secret. The Mark on his hand, it's true meaning, his bloodline and destiny. He laid all bare at the sword master's feet. Sekai found it easier to reveal the third time around, and secretly hoped it would only be easier to tell. He didn't try to justify keeping it secret for so long, or play it off like he hadn't hidden such a vital thing. By the time he was done, Lon'Qu's face was like stone, no expression. Sekai felt his heart thumping, and felt it nearly stop when Lon'Qu spoke.

"So?"

Sekai blinked. "S-So!?"

Lon'Qu nodded. "So? Who cares how you came into the world, it only matters how you live in it. I grew up in the slums, and many would have believed I'd end up dead or a bandit. Instead I became one of the best swordsmen in Regna Ferox. Chrom's father held the blood of Naga, yet he was a tyrant. The past and blood does not matter, only actions. Besides, you are to strong to simply die in such a way, i have no fear of you becoming the Fell Dragon."

"But...but it happens in the future."

Lon'Qu shrugged. "Then you'll find a way to win. Isn't that what you do?"

Sekai groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I'm starting to become tired of telling you all of this and you all being so uncaring about the fact I am to become the vessel for a being who will literally wipe out the human race as we know it."

Lon'Qu shrugged again. "That's just you over thinking things as always. So, you going to be my best man or what?"

Sekai sighed. "And just like that the topic is gone. Yes, yes I'd be honored."

Lon'Qu smirked. "Good."

The two men stood in silence for another few minutes before finally retiring for the night.

.....

The next morning found Sekai with Morgan, going over some basic magic spells. Sekai had been training her for a month, but was still shocked at the potential the young girl had. Not just in tactics, her mind already so close to rivaling his own, but in both magic as well. Despite having no memory of magical training whatsoever, and Owain himself confirming Morgan had really taught herself to perform spells like several other fighters in the future, she had picked up magic with the ease of a master. She had already graduated far beyond basic fire and arcfire spells, and was close to mastering elfire as well. She could even use Valflame now without collapsing from exhaustion.

Owain was no slacker in his skills as well. Having no knowledge of the fighting style Lon'Qu used to teach Owain, Sekai had asked Lon'Qu to help train Owain. It had taken some convincing, but eventually Lon'Qu agreed to spar with Owain, on the grounds Owain take it seriously. Convincing Owain to "control his sword hand" had been the hard part, but Sekai managed to convince his son to do so. When Owain and Lon'Qu first sparred though, Owain had surprised them both by nearly defeating Lon'Qu. It turned out Owain had the potential to be the greatest fighter of the children, but his focus on "controlling his inner darkness" was severely cutting his potential. Any attempts to talk him out of it were pretty much doomed to fail, but Sekai still hoped one day Owain would take it all seriously and become the legend he was trying to be.

Or maybe that was just his pride talking. Of course he was irritated that his children were already so close to surpassing him, and that made him work harder than ever, but if asked he would truthfully admit he was proud to be able to call them his children.

Of course, Owain and Morgan weren't the only ones he found himself training with.

"Sekai."

Sekai turned to find Gerome holding two wooden poles. Lucina had spread the word and several of the children had now started referring to him as Uncle, much to the amusement of several of the other Sheperds when Cynthia ran across camp screaming for him to show him a heroic pose she had made up for him. But Gerome still called him by name, a fact Sekai found himself thankful for. Seeing the masked rider though brought up a flash of irritation from the previous night's comment, though Sekai fought it down. It was beneath him to hold a grudge over such a thing, and he was certain Gerome had made the remark in jest, holding the same humor as Sekai and Lon'Qu.

"Yes Gerome?"

"Spar with me."

Sekai was taken back. Gerome only ever sparred with Lucina, and that was rarely. Owain had told him Gerome wouldn't spar with the others since they didn't offer the challenge to help him improve, and that Gerome was by far the strongest of all the children. He never accepted any sparring offers from the adult Shepherds, and never issued a challenge.

"I don't have a problem with it, but...why?"

Gerome scoffed. "Do I need a reason?"

Sekai sighed. "No, but I'm afraid I must decline. I'm training with Morgan right now and I-"

"Oh no Father, it's okay. I kind of want to watch you two fight anyways."

Morgan didn't seem to be the only one. Several people were stopping their own spars and watching this new event unfold, most of them the future children. Inigo and Owain had stopped paying attention to Lon'Qu, and even Lon'Qu seemed somewhat interested. Ron'Shin and Minerva, Gerome's Minerva, were also eyeing their masters. Sekai sighed as he realized he didn't have a choice in the matter and motioned for Gerome to hand him a pole. Morgan followed the two as they moved to a nearby sparring circle. A small crowd formed around the two, the future children save for Owain and Morgan behind Gerome, and the present Shepherds save for Lon'Qu and Cherche behind Sekai. Sekai didn't blame his two friends for supporting their son, he'd do the same.

"Ready?" Gerome called out.

Sekai nodded. "Ready."

Normally at that point one or both parties would dash at each other and begin the spar, but both Gerome and Sekai were cautious fighters. It wasn't they were worried about whether or not they couldn't press the attack, they were worried how the other would react. Several of the children had spoken in awe of Gerome's fighting ability when Sekai had asked, saying he was easily the strongest of all of them. Coming from both Owain and Lucina, both who Sekai knew were strong fighters in their own right, this led Sekai to er on the side of caution. For Gerome, while he would never admit it, this had more to do with his father than anything else. Gerome had always dreamed of surpassing his father as a warrior, but the loss of his father at an early age made the dream seem impossible since Gerome would never be able to defeat him. Coming back to the past gave Gerome a renewed chance at such a feat, but he first wished to defeat Sekai. Lon'Qu had always said Sekai was one of the few men Lon'Qu considered a worthy opponent to fight against, and had always held praise for the other man's skill. Gerome wished to see this skill for himself, a step in finding out if he was truly ready to challenge his own father.

So the two circled each other, neither daring to move except in accordance with the other. Several cries were thrown out, words of encouragement or demands to do something already, though neither man paid attention, their eyes focused on nothing but the warrior in front of them. They probably would have done so for quite some time, if Sekai hadn't heard Morgan shout out.

"Come on Dad!!! Gerome, do your best!!!"

Now Sekai had no problem with his daughter supporting the both of them. His daughter refused to take sides and supported everyone equally,a trait Sekai was proud of. But for some reason, just like pairing her up with Gerome in earlier battles, his daughter calling out the man in front of him felt incredibly wrong to Sekai. Gerome also reacted to the call out, and Sekai could feel a new determination set into the man. And now Sekai felt angry.

Gerome had heard Morgan's word of encouragement, and felt a renewed determination to win. Morgan's return had been a great shock to him, and though he would never admit it it was also a great joy. He had a second chance to protect her, and he swore he would fight tooth and nail to keep her safe. But her lack of memory had caused him to distance himself from the girl, not wishing for her to treat him like a stranger. But that determination was quickly replaced when a foreboding sense suddenly crept down his spine. Gerome shivered, feeling worry set in. What could have such an aura to elicit this reaction from him? The only time Gerome had ever felt such deep rooted fear was in the future, having to fight to protect his friends from Risen attacks. But the Risen of this timeline were drastically weaker than their present counterparts, so what could be giving off such a presence? Then Gerome looked into Sekai's eyes, and felt as though he was staring into Grima himself.

Sekai moved with an almost inhuman speed, bringing his pole into a wide arc towards Gerome's ribs. Gerome barely had time to react, throwing his own pole in a downwards slam to create a small wall between himself and the enemy pole. Sekai's pole bounced off of Gerome's, but Sekai used the new inertia to spin around and bring his pole into another arc on the opposite side. Gerome maneuvered his pole around to block once again, but this time Sekai was ready. Positioning his footing so he could put all of his force into his leg, he kicked Gerome in the chest, light enough so as not to do damage but hard enough it launched him back. Before Gerome could even figure out what happened, Sekai had his pole at the man's neck.

There were several gasps from the crowd, as the whole exchange had happened in mere seconds it was so fast.

"Do you yield?" Sekai asked, coming down from the unexpected battle high he had felt.

Gerome gulped, feeling his throat hit the pole as he swallowed. "I do."

Several reactions followed after that. Sekai extended a hand to help Gerome up, who reluctantly accepted. All of the future children, save for Owain and Morgan, groaned in defeat as their champion had been handily defeated. Owain and Morgan cheered at their father's victory. The Sheperds all nodded and grunted happily, save for Lon'Qu who merely nodded. Cherche gave Sekai a glare that could, and probably had, stop wyverns. Ron'Shin chortled in amusement, and Minerva growled in annoyance. Chrom, who had arrived late to the spar, walked up clapping.

"Very well done you two, but save that energy for the enemy eh? Sekai, the others are due to arrive soon and I was wondering if you wanted to meet them?"

Sekai nodded and, after handing the training pole back to Gerome, walked up to Chrom where the two made their way to the front of the camp to meet with the expected to soon be arriving reinforcements. As they walked, Chrom leaned in and whispered to Sekai.

"What in Naga's name was that? I've never seen you spar so hard against someone before."

Sekai shook his head. "I honestly don't know. One minute I was staring at Gerome, the next my pole was at his throat. It was all a blur it happened so fast."

Chrom chuckled. "Well, be sure to do that in actual combat. You might even beat Walhart with that speed."

Sekai humphed, and that was his contribution to that statement. The conversation turned to other things, such as Lissa and how Sekai was doing (Sekai intensely stood his ground he was not lonely but Chrom would not let the matter pass for some time) and also to matters of the war and what their next move should be. Sekai still felt Steiger was their next best move, but Chrom seemed to lean more towards liberating Rosanne to obtain the food stores held there, information obtained thanks to Virion. The two were still debating the matter when the first sign of marching soldiers appeared over the hill. And leading the force was none other than...

"MILORDS!!!!"

Both Chrom and Sekai groaned. Frederick was certainly an enormous blessing, able to lead the soldiers and do a monotony of tasks without being asked, but as Sekai had come to learn, he was also very...rigorous in his duties. A sudden memory of making an offhand comment, to HIMSELF no less, of needing to obtain some new small clothes and Frederick suddenly appearing with a small handful of them. The worst part was how they were all a Plegian purple. How Frederick had obtained them was a mystery Sekai rather preferred to remain unsolved. But Chrom had always withstood the worst of Frederick's duties, so Sekai felt some small comfort in knowing Chrom would more or less be the one being pampered.

Or at least, he did until Frederick made a beeline straight for him.

"Milord Sekai, are you well? Have you been eating and sleeping properly? Are there any injuries you have obtained? No matter, we shall visit the infirmary later to make sure-"

"Frederick, calm down!!!" Sekai cried out, pushing away the manic knight as he began patting himself down. "What has gotten into you? Shouldn't that be Chrom you're manhandling?"

"HEY!!!"

Frederick coughed into his fist. "Of course, forgive me Lord Sekai. Of course I planned on checking Lord Chrom's well being, but Lady Lissa was quite adamant I keep an eye on you for the rest of this campaign. In fact she made it a royal order from her to ensure you remained watched by myself at all times."

Sekai felt his face pale at the thought as Chrom fought to keep his laughter inside. Then, Sekai had a brilliant idea.

"Well then I-" he began.

"And," Frederick smirked. "She was also pointedly clear I am to ignore any order that deviates from her own. I shall require the location of your tent Milord so I can go make sure I can place mine near it."

Chrom stopped trying and began roaring with laughter. Sekai growled in irritation under his breath and gave Frederick directions, quite forced ones, and Frederick immediately began moving. Sekai glared at Chrom who wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you done?"

"Hahahaha, yes yes I am."

Sekai humphed. He already had a plan to get revenge on Chrom. Friends or not, he did not take well to others laughing at his expense. Sekai returned his attention to the incoming Shepherds, recognizing several faces and noticing many new ones mixed in. One face in particular made him break out into a rare smile, a genuine one, and the face returned the smile in turn.

"STAHL!!!" Sekai called out as the knight clasped his arm to Sekai's.

"Sekai, good to see you. Hope the war hasn't been to bad on you."

Sekai shrugged. "Some broken bones and a few mild impalement. Nothing new in a war. But look at your new armor, crafted for the war?"

Stahl nodded. He was wearing green Paladin armor. "Yes, Sir Frederick believed it time I was promoted and decided I'd do best with training to be a paladin, hope he didn't overstep any bounds."

Sekai shook his head. "I trust Frederick to know what he is doing. Where is Panne by the way, I don't see her with you."

"I am here Sekai."

Sekai turned and smiled when the taguel came into view. Aside from Stahl, Sekai was the only one she addressed by name, everyone else was still "man-spawn". She was also, quite literally, dragging a taguel male behind her. Sekai immediately marked the kid off as Panne's future son, mainly since his fur resembled Stahl's. Chocolate brown and a mess.

"And may I ask your son's name?"

If Panne held any surprise Sekai knew she didn't show it, and turned to the boy.

"Introduce yourself."

The poor kid looked absolutely terrified, though Sekai couldn't tell if the fear was addressed to Sekai or his mother. Probably both.

"Y-Yarne..."

"Well...Yarne. Several of your friends are also here, I assume you will wish to meet them."

Yarne perked up, and his ears actually LIFTED in excitement.

"R-Really!!? Who is here?"

Sekai counted off his fingers. "We've got Lucina, Cynthia, Noire, Severa, Inigo, Gerome, Owain, and Morgan."

Yarne's ears fell, and a mixture of both fear and excitement crept into his voice.

"M-Morgans here?"

Sekai nodded. "Yes, is that a...problem?"

Yarne began waving his ears frequently. "No no no, of course not, it's just...ummmm..."

Sekai raised an eyebrow and let a dangerous edge creep into his voice. "Go onnnn."

"She...she used to play with my ears all the time is all. It was rather humiliating."

Sekai blinked in confusion several times. "I'll...I'll be sure to talk with her about that Yarne. Why don't you go meet up with them, everyone should still be at the sparring yard."

Yarne nodded and bounded off. Actually bounded. Sekai still didn't know if the taguel were bunnies who became human or humans who became bunnies, and this only confused the matter more. Shaking his head, he turned to Panne.

"Seems like a good kid."

She snorted. "He holds no taguel pride within him. Do you know he actually wanted to stay BEHIND!!!"

Sekai lifted his eyebrow. "In his defense, most people would actively want to stay away from a war."

Panne humphed. "Most humans do. Taguel hold a certain pride though, and that boy holds it not. But fear not, I shall instill it within him, even if I must force it down him."

Before Sekai could make a comment, she stalked off down to the camp. Stahl groaned as he watched his wife walk away, and Sekai turned back to Stahl.

"Well, at least she has her priorities straight. Think the kid will be okay?"

Stahl nodded. "Panne may seem...harsh. But she as told me she just wants Yarne to have a taguel's pride and means him no harm. What about you're kids Sekai? They arrive yet?"

Sekai nodded. "They're down there. You going to go find Gaius and the others?"

Stahl nodded. "Yeah. Cards later tonight?"

"Sure, don't know if Gaius will be able to attend though. Cordelia got pretty angry with him last night."

Stahl grimaced. "Ouch, hate to be in his shoes. Alright, talk to you later Sekai."

Sekai nodded. "Stahl."

Once the paladin was out of earshot, Chrom whispered. "Why have you always been so warm to the guy anyways? You certainly act friendlier towards him."

"Once I figure out the reason myself, I'll let you know." That was the truth, three years and Sekai still had no idea how Stahl managed to do what he did.

The next group was Sully, wearing full knight armor, and Libra who still wore his cleric robes but also had metal gauntlets and leg guards and was carrying quite a large ax. Next to the two was a blond young woman in very large armor, and was quickly introduced as Kjelle, the two's future daughter. Exchanging greetings and bows, the three went back to the main camp. Behind them came the clunking of a familiar pot and another cleric.

"Donnel, it's good to see you." Chrom called out, Sekai giving a nod as a greeting.

"Why thanks your highness, it's nice to have a royal welcomin me." Donnel said. Sekai noticed he was now wearing full armor, shield and all. Though why he still wore the pot when a helmet would have been far superior was a question for another time. Right now he had a far more important query.

"Donnel, where is Maribelle?"

Before Donnel could answer, the new cleric responded. "Ma decided to stay with Aunty Lissa, somethin about protectin her and carin fer her."

Sekai blinked and turned to Donnel. "You're son I presume."

Donnel grinned widely and nodded. "Bradys his name. Brady, say hi to Sekai and Lord Chrom."

Brady nodded. "Pleasure to meet the both of ya."

Sekai blinked again. "Well...Brady, several of you're friends are down at the training area. Why don't you go say hello."

Brady nodded and began shuffling down to the camp, Donnel following after a quick bow. Sekai and Chrom both watched the two in silence before Chrom eventually spoke.

"That's MARIBELLE'S kid? I certainly wouldn't have expected THAT."

Sekai shrugged. "You are best friends and brother in law to the man destined to be Grima while you're future daughter and friends have traveled back in time to prevent such an event. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out Walhart of all people was a vegetarian."

-

Elsewhere in the Valm capital.

Walhart sat down for his evening meal. To his left was a plate piled high with several breads and cheeses, to his right was a plate filled with all different kinds of fruits. But in front of him was the main course, a bowl three times the size of a man's head and filled to the brim with rich, leafy greens. Walhart licked his lips, stuffed a tablecloth down his shirt, and grabbed his fork and began to eat.

-

Chrom sighed. "When did our lives get so weird?"

Before Sekai could respond a high pitched scream of "RICCCKKKYYYYY!!!!" sounded out and a little green blur ran past the two. Both Chrom and Sekai blinked and stared in confusion when a small brown haired girl ran up to them.

"MOTHER, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES SLOW DOWN!!!"

The girl stopped to catch her breath and noticed the two men staring down at her. She quickly wiped the front of her dress and bowed.

"Forgive me Milords, I did not mean to be rude."

Chrom coughed. "No...No worries. Let me guess, Nowi's daughter correct?"

The girl looked up at them and nodded. "Yes, Nowi is my mother. My name is Nah."

"N-Nah?" Chrom asked.

Nah sighed and nodded. "Yes. Confusing, I know."

Sekai sighed. "And somehow completely unsurprising. Well Nah, you're friends are all down at the training field. Do feel free to go say hello, after you catch your mother of course."

Nah bowed again. "Thank you Milords." And like that she began chasing after Nowi once again.

"Are we sure we know who the parent and child is?" Chrom asked.

Sekai shrugged. "Who knows with manaketes. They appear the same age to me."

"That reminds me, you didn't seem to upset that Maribelle decided to stay behind."

Sekai chuckled. "Actually, I'd have been surprised if she had come. Most of my plans took into account she wouldn't be here. Besides, I feel better knowing Lissa has someone that devoted to look after her."

Chrom nodded. "You and me both."

Next up was Anna, who seemed absolutely delighted to be able to pick up some Valmese merchandise, "exotic" stuff sold well she said. Then there were soldiers and generals who saluted and bowed and were on their way. Sekai had his eye out though for one final group, and noticed them near the very back. Well, he noticed at least one of them. Miriel was talking to a man about her height who was wearing the same broad brimmed hat and glasses as her.

"Obviously a humid environment is where algae thrive Laurent, but I hypothesize that it can also grow in extremely cold environments."

"But mother, back in Regna Ferox we did not discover any signs of algae in any of the rocks we uncovered. Surely logic dictates that a moist humid environment is needed for algae to grow."

"Yes Laurent, to grow. But perhaps algae can still survive in sub zero temperatures and environments. To best study this, we must obtain several different samples and put them in the same environment, and discover which survives the longest."

Chrom groaned. "I feel a headache coming on."

Sekai sighed. "I know what you mean. Miriel, it is good to see you." he called out, prompting the two to look up and move over to the two.

"Sekai, Chrom. You seem happy to see me."

"Why wouldn't I be happy to see you Miriel, we're friends aren't we?"

"Are we? By my calculations, we have had less than three hours of accumulative conversation, ninety-seven of those minutes having been with Kellam present."

Sekai blinked. It was true the two didn't talk much, but that was more or less both became so involved in their work that the two wouldn't be able to hold many conversations together.

"Well Miriel, if that is the case then we must rectify that later. May I ask where Kellam is, and also the name of the young man at you're side?"

The man spoke. "My name is Laurent, the future son of Miriel and Kellam. And as for my father, well..."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Miriel spoke up. "I am ashamed to admit we left Kellam back in Ylisse. We...forgot him."

Sekai sighed as he nodded. "Expected. I have plans to work around this. Well, it's good to know you and you're son made it Miriel. Why don't you go catch up with everyone else."

Miriel nodded and, after a moment of extended eye contact, proceeded to make her way back to camp with Laurent following behind her. Chrom groaned.

"Poor Kellam. Left behind during a WAR."

Sekai sighed again. "Nothing we can do about it. I believe that is everyone correct?"

Chrom shook his head. "No, there should be two more, though where they are I don't-"

"Hey, you guys didn't forget the Teach now did you?"

"Or Gregor? How could you forget Gregor, Gregor should charge you for that."

Sekai grinned as he stared at the two. "No, I didn't forget you guys. Forgive me, but my mind is being pulled in several different directions and a few things must have escaped me."

Vaike laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Without Ol Teach here, things must have been difficult. Well don't you worry Sekai, I'll win this war for you in no time at all so you can go home and be a father."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "So you know?"

Gregor nodded. "Yes, tactician boy and princess girl becoming parents. Gregor wish many happiness and celebration, and wishes to go do some celebrating right now."

Vaike nodded. "words right out of my mouth. Let's go!!!"

Before Sekai could object the two grabbed him by the arms and whisked him off, Sekai objecting the whole way but unable to fight the two men's superior strengths. Chrom chuckled and, with one final look to ensure there were no other incoming soldiers, made to follow them. There was time for a celebration after all.

The Shepherds were back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ended up becoming a humor chapter. An interlude really. Well, I guess it's fine. With the recent developments and things to come, I suppose I needed a more light chapter. I have also come to the decision that I will not be killing off any of the Shepherds. I did put some thought into it, but just the thought itself makes my stomach wrench. I simply cannot kill any of them. Not even Vaike, who I will admit I still don't particularly like (though thanks to this fanfiction the guy has grown on me). I also realized I have had like, zero interaction with Sekai and Miriel. Everyone else has had a scene but these two, so of course I had to lampshade the hell out of it. Oh well, I hope this chapter made you laugh. Next up is Steiger and Yen'Fay. (Also, Kjelle's scene is next chapter. I decided hers worked best after this one, along with one for Cynthia.)  
> Have a nice day everyone.


	31. Infiltration

Sekai was currently going over the last of his battle plans for the assault on Fort Steiger. Recent intelligence told shocking news that the Northern Valm's rebel forces had been crushed by Yen'Fay and his army. Said army was now on it's way to regroup with Walhart's forces in the south, where they would then begin systematically wiping out any and all remaining rebel forces. In short, at the current pace the war for Valm could be over in as little as a month.

Luckily though, security on Fort Steiger had to be lightened so as to send several soldiers to help bolster the main army. It seemed the Valmese were counting on Steiger's reputation has being an impregnable fortress, which by all accounts it was. Placed in the center of a field, all surrounding wildlife had been cut and razed into flat ground for over two miles, preventing any opposing army from just sneaking up and attacking. There were also several "sniper's nests" allowing for archers to target any would be attackers coming from the air, so dropping off soldiers into the fortress would be a foolish plan. Finally, there were enough stores of food and water to last a defending force for years if need be. Once that fortress was shut, it shut tight. Luckily though, the former owner of the fortress was a part of the dynasts, and he knew a secret way into the fortress using a hidden tunnel located in the surrounding fortress.

So Sekai's current plan involved sending in a small force led by himself to open up the fortress from the inside, while Chrom led the rest of the army up to the main gates to serve as distraction. Sekai thought back to how well Chrom received THAT idea.

"No, absolutely not. It is to dangerous."

"Which is why you won't do anything until AFTER my team opens the gate Chrom."

Chrom scowled. "You know full well what I meant Sekai."

Sekai sighed. "Believe me Chrom, I've put a lot of thought into this, and it's the best way."

"You believe throwing yourself inside an impregnable fortress where you will be heavily outnumbered is the BEST plan?"

"Yes. Strange as it sounds Chrom, if I can have the enemy's attention focused elsewhere sneaking through the fortress should be simple."

"And why can't I go in with you?"

"You are the face of the Shepherds Chrom. If the enemy notices you are missing from the assault, they are likely to grow suspicious. Once again, for the plan to work I need their attention focused solely on outside of their own walls."

Chrom scratched his chin. "But you're face is as well known as mine. You even have a larger bounty placed on you're head. Won't they notice if YOU aren't in the battle."

Sekai scowled. "Yes. It would seem my reputation of fighting alongside my fellow soldiers could work against me. Thankfully, it is known I ride a wyvern into battle, with full armor...and a helmet."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "You plan on having a decoy? But who will be riding Ron'Shin? He doesn't like anyone but you even going near him, how are you going to get to someone to ride him?"

Sekai growled. "That's the part I hate the most."

Sekai narrowed his eyes at the memory. He was a tactician. His job was to remain detached, cold and unemotional. He couldn't allow personal feelings or attachments to stand in the way of a plan. Especially now of all times, when he was leading three different country's armies in a war to not only liberate an entire continent, but protect another one from being targeted next. Countless people counting on him, and many would argue the fate of the world rested on him. So Sekai had to remain impassive, he HAD to choose the best plan with the greatest chance of success and the lowest mortality rate. No matter how much he didn't want to.

Which is why Owain was going to be his decoy.

It made sense. Owain was nearly the same size as Sekai, so the armor could fit on him. The training Sekai had given him also paid off since Ron'Shin was now comfortable letting Owain direct him, though Sekai still held his worries on not being there to watch. It wasn't that Sekai didn't trust Owain or Ron'Shin, but the wanted poster sitting on a pile of books could only bring the worst images to his brain. Once Owain was spotted, Sekai could only envision the entirety of Fort Steiger's soldiers targeting him for the large reward placed on Sekai's head. Obviously Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds would be in danger as well, but the mere thought of his son being in danger sent a chill up his spine.

Sekai sighed and took some deep breaths. The plan was simply for Owain to fly Ron'Shin high up in the sky, out of range of any archers. He would circle the area until Sekai and his team opened up the fortress. If all went to plan, the only time Owain would be in danger was when Sekai was around to be able to make a difference. Sekai breathed out and turned his attention towards the infiltration team. He wanted to keep it as small, but efficient as possible. There would be him of course, Gaius had the best experience in infiltration, Henry could-

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sekai blinked as he turned his head towards the entrance of his tent. There wasn't a rule of silence around the camp, but normally when Sekai was planning the other Shepherds would remain quiet around the area of his tent. Sekai walked over and pulled up the flat of his tent, poking his head out to see the commotion. First thing he noticed was a yellow blur rushing away from his tent, a combination of giggles and laughter emanating from the retreating figure. Before Sekai could blink though, an orange blur which he recognized as Severa rushed past him.

"MORGAN GET BACK HERE!!!!"

Sekai scoffed in amusement before he turned back to his work. If there was one thing he was certain of with Morgan, she was definitely his and Lissa's daughter. Sekai had never imagined there could be anyone who could match Lissa's boundless cheerfulness, but Morgan was nothing if not an optimist. Owain was eccentric, but when put side by side the similarities between him and Sekai were quite clear, at least by appearance, but with Morgan? She resembled Lissa more than him, her personality was the complete opposite, and even her tactical senses were vastly different. Both refused any scenario where an ally could die, but Sekai was more willing to take gambles. Morgan wouldn't take any action unless it was sure to work. The strategy didn't present many opportunities, but Sekai had come to discover she was very good at picking them out. More than once Sekai had nearly lost a mock battle against her, and had only claimed victory by the barest of margins.

He had never felt such pride in his life.

People called Sekai a genius, a prodigy even. But Sekai had no doubt that in a few years, Sekai would not be remembered as a master tactician but as the man who taught Morgan. She didn't have a fair grasp on long term strategies, and she had more than once overlooked a chance advantage, but once she gained those skills Sekai held no doubt he would lose against her every nine out of ten battles. Countries would bankrupt themselves to hire her as their tactician. Of course Sekai wasn't planning on just stepping aside. He wanted Morgan to obtain that future, to obtain her goal, but Sekai still had his professional and personal pride. He wouldn't hand over his current status as master tactician without it being pried away. Besides, he had his own goal to work for now.

Ensuring there would be no wars for Morgan to fight.

Impossible as the dream felt, Sekai knew with the right reputation anything was possible. Hells, Yen'Fay's and Walhart's reputations seemed to be putting the fear of the gods into the dynasts, and Say'Ri had said more than once it was only Chrom's and Sekai's reputations that kept any hope of victory alive within them. So if Sekai could defeat Walhart's empire, and then train Morgan to be a far better tactician than himself, then all Morgan needed to do was pick a country to work for. Countries would then scramble to ally with the country she worked for. In theory, the combined union of such countries could deter any war since no one would want to risk going up against Morgan. In theory of course, but all very likely. Fear was a powerful tool in the end. And if Morgan didn't have any wars to fight, the chances of her smile being less cheerful were significantly diminished.

Sekai stopped and smiled in slight amusement. He really was going soft if that was his reason for wanting to prevent a war.

Of course, such a future was still well off. Morgan was good, but her inability to plan long-term was a huge detriment to her abilities. Sekai could drop her into a situation where it was raining, she was flanked on all sides, ally reinforcements had been cut off and enemy reinforcements were inbound, and Morgan would find a way out nine times out of ten. But if he were to give her a castle to defend for a year long siege, she would use her resources up in a matter of months. The flaw was a major one, especially if she were to ever actually be thrust into such a situation. Ironically, Sekai's other apprentice was the complete opposite. He could stretch that castle's resources to last for nearly two years, but froze up when dropped into a chaotic scenario. It was amusing teach Morgan to think long term, and then turn around and teach fast thinking to-

"Sekai, I have the reports you suggested."

Sekai smiled. Think of Grima and he shall appear. "Thank you Laurent, just come in and drop them off here."

Laurent walked into the tent, a small pile of papers in his hands. Sekai had actually been surprised when Laurent approached him offering to be his assistant. Though hesitant at first to allow someone else to do his work, Sekai had actually come to appreciate Laurent's attentiveness to detail, especially since it rivaled even Sekai's. More than Sekai was proud to admit Laurnet had fixed an issue in Sekai's numbers, whether it was Sekai miscounting the number of weapons they had or noticing a fault in a training sword Sekai had missed. Sekai liked efficiency in his work and Laurent loved it, so the two got along well together. When Sekai had discovered Laurent listening in on one of his lessons, he had confronted Laurent and the boy admitted to having wished to be officially taught, but hadn't wished to impose since Sekai was already teaching Morgan and was planning a war. Sekai had never intended to take on any students, but he had taken a liking to Laurent and devised lessons for him. And at the rate the two were progressing, Sekai doubted he'd have much less to teach his two students. But that was a matter for another day.

Once Laurent placed down the papers, Sekai began to read one before he cleared his throat. "Thank you Laurent, and if you're not to busy I have another task I wish you to do."

Laurent straightened his glasses in Miriel fashion. "If it helps, then I am pleased to do it."

Sekai nodded and fished out a small sheet of paper. "This is my current count of our weapons stores. Mind going over it for me so that way I can make sure we have the correct amount of weapons we shall need for the upcoming assault."

Laurent nodded and exited the tent. On his way out though, Sekai heard a grunt and a few muttered excuse mes. Then Cynthia entered his tent and cheerfully waved at him.

"Hiya Uncle, are you busy?"

"Actually I'm going over the plan for-"

"Great, I needed to talk to you about something."

Sekai sighed. "Or we can all be stabbed. That's a valid plan I suppose."

Cynthia tilted her head. "What?"

"Nothing. How can I help Cynthia?"

Cynthia clapped her hands. "I actually want to help you. What's your plan for Owain and Severa?"

"My...plan?"

Cynthia nodded.

"Well...I planned on having Owain fly around on Ron'Shin while I led a team into the fortress through a secret entrance. Severa would probably be with the rest of the ground troops preparing to charge in. Actually, I did want to talk to you about you're-"

"No no no, not that. What's you're PLAN for them."

"I don't...I don't understand what you mean..."

Cynthia scoffed. "How are you going to get the two together, duh."

Sekai felt his entire world halt. "W-What?"

Cynthia nodded. "Well, I mean it's just so obvious they are perfect for each other. First you've got Owain who is-"

Sekai didn't hear a word Cynthia said as his mind reacted to the conclusion of what Cynthia was suggesting. Namely that not only did he have an interest in setting up his SON with a girl of any kind, but she also thought he had a PLAN. Cynthia thought he was a matchmaker. There was only one reaction Sekai could have at this information, and it was a string of curses so long and so anger filled it would make Libra faint and Sully proud. By the time Sekai calmed himself down, Cynthia was just finishing her description.

"And so you need to let me help you get them together."

Sekai took a deep breath. "Cynthia, I don't know WHERE you got the idea that I do this from, but let me tell you. I am a tactician. I deal in wars. I don't, nor have I ever or ever plan on, get people together."

Cynthia pursed her lips. "But that's not what my parents said. They always said you were the one who got them together by having them fight together all the time."

Sekai's eye twitched. "Yes, I did. But those are battles, not dates. I didn't put them there so they'd get together, I put them there so they'd kill things and not be killed in turn."

Cynthia nodded. "And in doing so their bonds grew and eventually they fell in love. Ingenius really. Two people fight side by side, depending on each other and eventually finding true love with the one they rely on most. The romantic ending to all hero tales."

Cynthia went starry eyed as she got lost in her delusional little world, but Sekai couldn't help but focus on the logic in her sentence. In some strange way, the idea did make sense. Battling alongside someone required trust to be placed in the other. And the more they fought alongside each other the more that trust deepened. Eventually that feeling of trust COULD transform into love.

Sekai flashed to every couple in the Shepherds. Gaius had been placed with Cordelia mainly so the pegasus knight could keep an eye on the thief, but were left after they seemed to mesh well together. Stahl's horse kept up well with Panne, and his use of the sword allowed him to deal with enemies that got to close for the taguel to deal with. Donnel could defend Maribelle without having to be in the thick of battle...

Oh Gods.

The previous anger was nothing compared to what now raged within Sekai when he realized he had, unknowingly, set up almost every single couple in the Shepherds. By all rights, he was a damned matchmaker. And now this girl wanted him to set up his SON with a girl?

"Well Cynthia," he began breaking the girl out of her daydreaming. "I still don't agree with this whole "matchmaker" business, but I do agree positioning two people together gives plenty of opportunities for romance to flourish. That being said though, WHY do you want those two together?"

Cynthia grew flustered. "W-Well, because Severa has like Owain ever since we were all little, and...and Owain is to thick to notice. And since Severa is to stubborn to make a move..."

Sekai sighed as he agreed. From the interactions he'd had so far with Severa, it was no secret the girl was a little...prickly. But there was still a nagging suspicion in the back of Sekai's mind. Deciding to just brush it off, Sekai sighed.

"I can't believe I am doing this, but I do want you kids to be happy. I'll have to find Inigo a new partner though..."

"I can take him." Cynthia said, a little to quickly.

Sekai raised his eyebrow at her. "How noble of you."

Cynthia giggled. "A hero must make sacrifices. Alright Uncle, Operation Get Together has begun. Let's get to work!!!"

Before Sekai could respond, Cynthia ran out of the tent. Sekai sighed as he turned back to his work. In truth the change wouldn't be that big, it would just mean Severa would ride alongside Owain and Inigo with Cynthia. The main problem would be getting Ron'Shin to allow Severa on top of him, but Sekai was sure the promise of deer would be a sufficient enough bribe for the wyvern. And having Inigo ride with Cynthia wouldn't present any problems in the plan that Sekai could see. Sekai smirked as he remembered Cynthia's sudden acceptance of pairing with Inigo. Subtle she was not, but if Sekai was going to push his son into getting a girlfriend, Sekai saw no reason not to help his nephew.

.....

Sekai was now leading a four man team through a hidden tunnel. Clad in basic Chon'Sin armor and his Grandmaster cloak, behind him were Gaius, Henry, and Libra. Sekai took up the lead with Henry behind him, followed by Gaius then Libra. Despite the severity and high risk of the mission, both Henry and Gaius were chatting away without a care in the world. Sekai was barely paying attention to the conversation, something about Plegian sweets or something, as he was to busy focusing on what the infiltration of the fortress would be like.

The plan was to reach the end of the tunnel where Henry would then cast some sort of a spell that would allow him to detect any life signs within the exit. Chrom was supposed to lead a distraction force up to the fortress, trying to make a show as big as he could. Since the information given to them by the dynasts pointed to the secret entrance to the hidden tunnel being in the fortress library, Sekai felt pretty confident the area would be deserted. If it wasn't by some chance, Henry would use dark magic to confuse the senses of any guards and allow for a quick attack on them that would hopefully silence any guards before they could raise an alarm. The part would then sneak through the fortress, disabling or killing any guards in their path while Gaius picked any locked doors in their path. They would then open up the fortress doors, allowing Chrom to lead the army in and overwhelm the defenders. Libra was coming to provide emergency healing, and Sekai to make any changes to the plan if need be.

"Henry, I am telling you that stuff you gave me was not a sweet and more prison food."

"Oh please Gaius, did you even try it?"

"Of course not, that stuff looked, smelled, and even felt awful."

"Then how do you know it's awful without tasting it? You should always try something before judging it, right your highness?"

Sekai sighed. "Henry, how many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"Nya ha ha, only one more time Sekai."

Sekai groaned. Ever since Henry had joined, he liked to call Sekai "your highness" just to annoy him. Suffice it to say it actually worked. Sekai sighed and turned back to the tunnel, and noticed it was coming to an abrupt stop. He pulled up his hand to signal the group to stop.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Henry, you're up."

"On it your Highness."

Sekai glared at the mage but it went ignored as Henry had begun to mutter a dark incantation. Several seconds went by as the tunnel remianed silent save for Henry's mumbling before he clicked his tongue and smiled.

"We're all clear in there Sekai."

"There are no enemies lying in wait in or around the room?"

"None that are living. Oooohhh, do you think there are RISEN inside?"

Sekai sighed. "Knowing our luck, I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone be on you're guard, I'm opening the door."

Sekai searched the wall and found a small lever embedded into the wall. Once it was pulled, the door shook and dust flew off the door and floated to the ground. Once the door opened, the team stood their ground and waited, half expecting a team of soldiers to jump out and attack them. When nothing happened, Sekai eventually stepped out of the tunnel and entered the small library. Looking back as the others climbed out, Sekai noticed the hidden entrance was disguised as a fireplace, and found himself thankful the fire wasn't raging at the time. Looking around the room, Sekai found what he was looking for and moved over to a large wooden door. Slowly opening it, Sekai poked his head out of the door and looked around finding himself in a barren hallway. Giving himself a nod, he turned and looked at the three men behind him.

"Let's go."

.....

Pheros stood atop one of the fortress walls and scowled. The attack on Steiger had been expected, but Pheros was greatly disappointed at the attempt. Looking up into the air, Pheros watched as an armored figure rode atop of a wyvern, circling around the invading forces. Pheros remembered the Plegian tactician from a few years ago when she had served as a devout priestess of Naga. Put in charge of Prince Chrom's militia force, many had questioned the wisdom of allowing the man whose past was a mystery and origins of a Plegian known. But the subsequent victories, along with the tale of the man nearly dying in battle supposedly against the mastermind behind a failed assassination attempt on the royal family, had made many, Pheros included, come to feel trust in the tactician.

Until Gangrel succeeded in killing Emmeryn anyways.

Despite the initial blame, Sekai ultimately was forgiven by the people for her loss. Sekai lead allied forces into defeating his home country, and Emmeryn became a martyr. Pheros had then heard of war brewing in Valm and traveled to the area to try and live up to Emmeryn's example.

Then she'd met him.

Walhart. A god among men. His will and resolve was enough to conquer armies. It was a widely agreed fact that Walhart could conquer any obstacle in his way, and bu his sheer willpower alone. Pheros saw in him someone who could truly bring peace to the world. Emmeryn's ideals were nice, but in the end all it truly did was weaken her when she disbanded her army. Walhart wanted peace as well, and fought for it with his own blood and strength. The fact that this man seemed worried about the Plegian tactician baffled Pheros.

It had been an imperial order handed down to all generals and soldiers. Walhart wanted every Shepherd killed on sight, except for the tactician Sekai. If he had to be killed so be it, but Walhart for some reason wanted an audience with the man. And that man, lauded as a brilliant strategist and unrivaled when it came to tactics and strategy, had thought the best plan for taking the unsiegeable Fort Steiger was to march right up to it? The man had grown arrogant, and Pheros hated arrogance. Though she wanted nothing more than to allow the Shepherds to fail in their siege attempt, her orders from Walhart were clear. All Shepherds killed on sight. Except for the tactician.

But the order never said he couldn't be unharmed.

Pheros turned to one of the soldiers under her command.

"Prepare the ballistas. Bring that wyvern down."

The soldier nodded and rushed off to complete the order, while Pheros turned her attention back to the force outside her fort. If the Shepherds wanted a battle, she'd give them one.

The battle for Fort Steiger had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I know it's been about a week since that last update...I think, I lose track of time sometimes. Anyways, so this chapter may seem short for a maybe-week long wait, and let me tell you originally it wasn't. The original one was a firestorm of words and well thought out descriptions. It went from the infiltartion to the battle to the volcano with Yen'Fay. It was big, it was beautiful. IT WAS OVER 15,000 LETTERS!!!! (Crushes fake plastic glasses) I only had a few more things to iron out, and then my largest and grandest of all chapters up to this point would be done.
> 
> Then my computer crashes.
> 
> I turn it back on, and a weeks worth of work is lost. Gone. Nothing but a dream on the winds. Now I am a calm man, a patient man. I go to church and am preparing to go on a religious mission to spread my faith to all who would hear of it (Don't worry, this WILL be done before I go. I refuse it not to be. No way I'm going on a two year hiatus.) But when that happened, well...
> 
> Look back to Sekai's reaction with that whole matchmaker stuff. (Seriously, is the Avatar a tactician or a love doctor?)
> 
> So yeah, instead of redoing all that work, I am flipping the proverbial table and doing half here, half next chapter. Screw it. It'll still be same quality, just shorter. Now I need to go buy some ice cream while I cry over my lost baby.
> 
> ...
> 
> Don't judge me, it was f****n beautiful.


	32. Unwilling Impasse

To say Owain was nervous would be an understatement.

As a small child, Owain had always looked up to and wanted to be just like his father. It was a common belief of children that they're fathers could do anything, and Owain saw no evidence that disproved that theory. Sekai won every magic duel he entered, only Lon'Qu and Chrom beat him with a sword, his strategies were said to be able to pull victory from even the most certain of defeats, and his father had conquered a wyvern. By staring at it.

Not only that, but he had been the best father any child could ask for. He was never to busy to play games with the kids, whether it be games of chess with Morgan or Laurent or playing the part of the evil sorcerer for the Justice Cabal. He would tuck Owain and Morgan in every night and read them a bedtime story. His father rarely seemed to get angry at the kids, and could always be counted to listen to both sides of an argument or dispute between any of the children.

Owain still remembered the first time Sekai had taken him up on the reins of Ron'Shin, even practicing actual combat maneuvers and aerial movements. His mother had not been happy when she found out, but it was during that time Owain had decided he wanted to one day inherit and ride Ron'Shin himself. Perhaps that's why he and Gerome became good friends since both wished to one day take over the reins of their respective parent's wyverns. Owain would stay up at night and fantasize about his father handing over the reins, and watching as Owain flew away on the wyvern. 

Then Sekai and Ron'Shin died.

The death of his father had been a heavy blow, but none more so than his wife and children. His mother had lost her love. Morgan her idol. Owain had lost his everything. Owain would never presume to say he was closer to his father than anyone, but he would never deny the bond he'd felt. The only small comfort he could find was that even though his beloved coat was left to Morgan, who would come to almost never take the thing off, Sekai had bequeathed his adoptive father's and the one Ron'Shin was named after sword, having been reforged by a friend in Chon'Sin. Though the years had taken it's toll on the sword, Owain still kept it in serviceable condition. Though such thoughts were never shared, Owain was certain he would die with the blade at his side.

Then Naga revealed her power to send the children back in time at the cost of her remaining power. It was a second chance, not only to save the world, but for the children to get their parents again. Though none said it, all of the children understood the miracle opportunity they were being provided. Owain did at least. He may have been to young to protect his father in the future...

But now he could. And he would.

Of course, Owain had never expected to also gain control of Ron'Shin so quickly. Owain was confident on his own he could control the great beast. The training with his father had not only solidified the knowledge of how to direct the wyvern in battle, but also the beginnings of a rider's bond between the two. Though no where near the level of Sekai's, Owain could now approach the wyvern without having to be cautious. So when his father had told him he was riding with Ron'Shin in the current assault, and what he was supposed to do, Owain had felt confident he could do the job.

Save for one small problem.

"GAAAHHH!!!!! DAMMIT OWAIN, CONTROL THIS STUPID THHIINNNGGG!!!!!"

Owain groaned. Why his father had decided to pair Severa of all people with him was a mystery. Owain was sure his father had some brilliant, tactical reason, but Owain couldn't see it. Severa was a nimble swords user, and was good at adapting in battle, but she was also very demanding. And loud. Very loud.

"AHHHHH, BREAK LEFT!!!! LEFFFTTTT!!!!!"

Owain pulled sharply to the right and gritted his teeth as Severa screeched in his ear, Ron'Shin suddenly doing a barrel roll to the right as he dodged an incoming ballista bolt. His father had said the Valmese would most likely target Owain, and had implicitly instructed Owain to land if such a thing were to start. Owain cracked the reins.

"Ron'Shin, let's fly down."

Ron'Shin broke a hard left and started flying upwards. Owain gulped and cracked the reins again.

"Ron'Shin, down NOW!!!"

Ron'Shin continued to fly upwards, ignoring Owain.

"GAH, STUPID CREATURE!!! OWAIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!??"

Owain was to busy being worried to properly reply.

Ron'Shin was ignoring him.

.....

"Wait up here." Gaius said as he peered around a corner.

Sekai and the other two stopped behind the thief as he peered down a hallway. Sekai was impressed at how proffesional Gaius was being. He hadn't put a single piece of candy in his mouth the entire time they were in the fortress, and had barely spoken. After a few seconds of peering down the corridor, Gaius turned to the other three.

"We're clear Sekai. What's our next move?"

Sekai pulled up a mental image of the fortress's interior.

"By my count, we should be three or four doors down from the entrance into the main courtyard. From there it's a straight shot to the door leading above the main gate. Everyone check your gear and get ready. We're about to tackle an entire fortress. Henry, do us all a favor and see how many soldiers will be waiting for us."

"On it Your Highness!!!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Nyah hah hah."

Sekai sighed. "Libra, is everything settled on your end?"

The priest nodded. "Yes, I am adequately prepared. I am just about to ask Naga for a blessing of protection upon us all for this battle."

Sekai scoffed but nodded. He'd take all the help he could get in a battle. Gaius tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Gaius?"

The thief offered him a red and white candy. "Peppermint?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow but accepted the proffered gift. "You're actually sharing your candy? What's on your mind?"

Gaius shrugged. "Can't a thief just be generous?"

Sekai humphed as he tossed the minty candy into his mouth. Henry stopped his mumbling and turned to Sekai.

"Ten enemies outside Sekai."

Ten? That couldn't be right...

"Any idea why so little?"

Henry shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe they got scared and ran away?" Sekai narrowed his eyes as he pondered this discovery. The number of hostiles was extraordinarily lower than what Sekai had predicted. Though the Valmese would still have number advantage, a successful surprise attack could easily cut down two or three enemy soldiers, maybe even more if they were lucky. But it still made no sense as to why there was such a low numbered force. Even a token defense force of a fortress this size would have to have at least fifty soldiers to properly defend and maintain. Sekai shook his head. He'd worry about it later. Sekai turned to the three before him and nodded. "Let's go."

.....

Excellus giggled to himself as he looked across at Fort Steiger from a safe position. As always, his brilliant plan was working to perfection. The dynasts he had forced into his service had just led the Shepherds into the ultimate trap, and that so called "master tactician" had played along perfectly. Excellus snorted in amusement at the thought. That fool Walhart had become convinced this "Sekai" was a worthy rival, a challenge to eventually overcome. He had even dared to suggest Excellus was inferior to the man. Excellus furrowed his brow in irritation at the memory. How dare Walhart!? If anyone was inferior, it would be Sekai. Only Excellus could have struck a bargain with the Grimleal for the Plegian throne, only Excellus could have risen through the Empire like he did to become the master tactician, and only Excellus deserved the title. And this day would prove it. Yes, Excellus smirked to himself. Soon the Shepherds would discover their new sheep were actually wolves in sheep's clothing. Excellus would deliver the Shepherds to Walhart, and in turn the Fire Emblem to the Grimleal. Then Excellus would finally gain a position worthy of him as ruler of Plegia. Excellus's first degree would be one thousand statues constructed of his noble visage, and degree all households most have a framed picture of him hanging in their walls. Excellus ended up missing the rest of the battle as he fantasized about his impending rule.

.....

Pheros narrowed her eyes as she looked out at the Shepherds army. Ever since Pheros had ordered the ballistas to be fired, they had since retreated a fair distance away. They were not out of range, but they were far enough that wind conditions made firing accurately extremely difficult. Combined with mages constantly firing wind magic at incoming bolts, causing them to miss. Pheros would have been impressed at the skill necessary for such a feat if she didn't find it so damn irritating. Another strange thing was the tactician. Pheros had expected him to land once they started firing ballista bolts at him, but his wyvern kept climbing higher and higher into the air. It brought him out of accurate range of the ballistas, but it also made it impossible for the tactician to properly direct his forces. The whole maneuver wasn't making much sense, though rumors said his brilliant strategies never did.

Of course, that slimeball Excellus was another headache. The week before he had suddenly appeared, demanding practically all of Pheros's forces. Happy as she was to help Walhart's cause, Excellus hadn't even left her a token defense force. The two had never liked each other, and Pheros was certain Excellus had somehow known of the impending assault and was hoping she would fall in battle. Pheros personally resolved that after she turned away the enemy forces, she would find Excellus and show him true strength in magic.

She didn't notice the courtyard door open and four figures rush across to the stairs leading up.

.....

Sekai took the lead of the four, slowly creeping up the stairs. All were silent as the grave, now prepared to enter a battle. Since Sekai had left Luna with Owain to further cement the charade, he only had spells to rely upon, so his plan involved him and Gaius working as a pair while Henry and Libra did the same. Both Henry and Sekai would do a sneak attack on the men manning the ballistas, trying to wipe out as many of them as they could before the inevitable charge. Gaius and Libra would hang back to deal with anyone who got to close for comfort. And if there were any enemy mages or archers, then Henry and Sekai would have to focus their attentions on them. Seeing the door in sight, Sekai motioned for the men to stop. Turning back, he gave a curious nod, with each of the men behind him returning in determination. Henry saddled up and stood next to Sekai, both men pulling out an arcthunder and ruin tome respectively.

Sekai turned to the door and held up three fingers, then two, then one. Finally, he pumped a fist and threw open the door, throwing himself out onto the castle walls. As he began chanting his spell, Sekai made a quick mental note of all of the surrounding enemies. There were only four ballistas being manned, while a knight stood next to a heavily armored woman. All of the soldiers turned around in shock at the sudden entrance, but before they could react Sekai fired his bolt at the nearest ballista, creating a small explosion which fried the two soldiers. Henry appeared directly behind him and fired his Ruin spell, a crackling ball of dark energy fired straight at the other ballista. Only one unfortunate soldier was caught in the blast, and Sekai watched in slight horror and disgust as the soldiers body decomposed into dust in a matter of seconds. No matter how long he lived, he would never be able to stand what dark magic would do to others, no matter it's strength.

But for now he would have to live with it, especially since he was now facing down seven soldiers preparing to bear down on him and his team. The other soldiers manning ballistas plus the single survivor of Henry's attack all grouped up and began to form up around the armored woman, who seemed content to just stand and watch the scene before her. Sekai did a quick mental checklist of the enemy forces, noting three were archers, three were swordsmen, and the woman whose staff she held suggested she acted as a healer, though the probability of her also knowing magic was high. Sekai pulled out a wind tome and stepped back, motioning for Gaius to step forward.

"Gaius, try and hold off any of the swordsmen who get to close. I'll attempt to block any arrows sent our way, whereas you Henry need to bring them down. Libra, stay back and heal any injuries. If any of the swordsmen get to close though, move up and help Gaius, I don't think he can handle to many opponents alone."

Gaius put a hand on his chest in mock pain. "Bubbles, I'm hurt. Don't you have faith in me?"

Sekai scoffed. "I have faith in all of you. But I deal with absolutes Gaius, not chance." His hand quickly flashed out a gust of wind as he knocked back a few arrows that were being shot at them. The swordsmen advanced slowly, most likely so as not to be hit with friendly fire. "Henry, where is your attack?"

Henry giggled. "Sorry, this spell is a doozy to charge up, but it should be strong enough to wipe them all out in an instant."

With that said, another dark orb of energy flew from Henry's hand. It made a fast pace as it went on it's collision course with the enemy archers...

Only to be stopped by a giant ball of fire from the enemy general. Sekai saw her smirk as she pulled out a red tome, and furrowed his brows in frustration. He had planned for such an eventuality of course, but he had hoped he wouldn't have to rely on it.

Sekai blasted apart another volley of arrows. "Okay, new plan. We have to start moving up slowly and meet with the swordsmen. From there, Libra and Gaius will split up and fight the three off while Henry and I move in to handle the other four."

Gaius looked at Sekai in slight worry. "You sure about that Bubbles? Didn't you just say you hated taking chances? This seems pretty risky to me."

Sekai nodded. "Indeed it is, but no strategy comes without risk Gaius. I have faith we can pull this off, and if not...well, hopefully our deaths will be relatively painless."

Gaius groaned. "Great speech there, really. I feel soooo inspired."

Henry giggled. "Oooh, you think my death will be bloody? That sounds so much FUN!!!"

Libra looked over at Henry and mumbled. "Naga help him."

Sekai sighed. "Alright, let's do this already."

Meeting up with the enemy swordsmen didn't take to long, and Sekai was even able to incapacitate one by knocking him off the castle wall. The enemy landed on a group of barrels below and seemed to be unconscious, though Sekai couldn't really tell from his angle. Gaius and Libra split off, engaging the other two swordsmen in combat while Sekai and Henry moved forward.

The enemy archer fired off a quick shot at Henry, but was blocked by a wind shot from Sekai. Henry returned fire with a dark spell, but his attack was blocked by a giant fireball from the enemy general. The four enemies stared at each other, locked in a stalemate. Despite the roar of a battle going on behind them, there was utter silence. Well, except for one thing.

"Nyhahaha. This is going to be a fun fight, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Hate. Halloween.  
> I mean, by Naga, what is with all of the whiny children these days, and the parents who dote on the little Excellus's. It's not my fault they waited last minute to get their damned costumes and I don't have what they want. No I'm not hiding anything in the back. No, the store doesn't have any more candy to hang out, that ended hours ago. Why don't you roll your fat little blob you call a child down to the candy store unless he has already inhaled the damn place. How about I grab this stick I use to hang costumes and shove it up your-  
> ...Sorry. I went someplace dark there. Point is, don't work in a Halloween store. At least this paycheck is gonna be good.  
> Anyways, the story. Well since I have just spend around 60 hours of my life in a store, with another long week to go on, I am forced to yet again split the chapter. Well, Yen'Fays worth it I suppose. Don't expect another update for at least a week, gotta pack up that store, but I promise this next one I will attempt to blow your socks off.  
> On a happy note, I am now the proud owner of a Naga damned BEAUTIFUL Predator mask. Yay.  
> Alright, see you in a week.


	33. Prelude to Victory

Chrom stared at the looming fortress in front of him. If all was going according to plan, Sekai was currently inside of the fortress, and would soon open up the gates, letting in the rest of the Shepherds and the allied forces. Of course, he and his handpicked group would have to fight their way through an unknown number of enemies to do so. Already the small sounds of battle had reached the waiting army, and the air of tension was thick enough to cut.

"Father...do you think everything will be all right?"

Chrom turned to Lucina, who was also watching the fortress with a mixture of unease and determination on her face.

"What do you mean Lucina?"

Lucina was quiet for a moment, as if deciding if she wanted to continue the topic she had brought up. Apparently she did.

"When we were young, Uncle Sekai was our tutor. At first he taught us reading and math, helped explain the science Miriel would teach us. But as time went on and we grew older, Uncle...changed."

"Changed?"

Lucina nodded. "He wasn't any meaner, nor did his attitude towards us change. But as the Grimleal became more and more active, he began teaching us more and more about battle strategies. In the end his lessons saved us many times in the future, but I never fully understood why he would train us to survive in a war while always reassuring us we would never fight in one."

Chrom rubbed his chin. "Sekai has always said he'd rather be over prepared than under prepared. But I fail to see what that has to do with this fortress."

Lucina gulped. "When Uncle first began teaching us battle tactics, he said his most important lesson and greatest of our tools would be our instinct. That our gut feelings would tell us more about a battle, or a situation than anything else could. I can't begin to tell you how many situations we escaped from in the future just because something didn't feel right."

Chrom's eyes slightly widened in realization. "And right now?"

Lucina nodded. "Right now, my gut is screaming at me that something is wrong. Tell me Father...do you think everything will be alright?"

Chrom smiled. "Of course I do. Sekai is in there leading everyone, so we have nothing to worry about. You're worried over nothing Lucina."

Lucina merely gave a glum nod in reply. Looking back over at the fortress, she could only hope her father was correct as she continued to fight the growing feeling of unease within her.

.....

"Hey Gerome, can I ask you a question?"

Gerome scowled beneath his mask as he tried his best to ignore the blonde haired girl who had suddenly appeared next to him. Minerva raised her head and stared at the girl for a moment before snorting and laying it back down.

"Hey Gerroommmeee?"

Gerome continued to ignore her. While he was happy to have gotten her back, Gerome had forgotten how...energetic she could be.

"Ger-Gerrr?"

That was the last straw.

"WHAT!?"

Morgan slightly leaned back in shock.

"Yeesh, no need to be so grumpy. I just wanted to ask you something..."

Gerome growled under his breath. "And WHAT question would that be?"

"We...we knew each other as kids right? Closely I mean?"

Gerome scoffed. "Yes we knew each other as kids. What of it?"

"Well, then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-I have not been."

"No, no, you definitely have. You always seem to go the other way when I walk over, and leave if we are in the same room. You ignore me when I call to you, look away when I look at you, it's really quite obvious you are avoiding me."

Gerome cursed inside his head. He had forgotten how perceptive Morgan could be. An invaluable, and admittedly endearing, quality in a tactician, but not when it was used against you.

"Is this really the best time for this Morgan? We ARE in the middle of a battle here, and I do believe your father explicitly instructed you to remain near Chrom."

Morgan giggled. "And I am. If trouble happens, I can make it to Uncle Chrom before anything happens to advise. It's just since you were here and nothing was happening, I figured this was the only time I could share my theory with you."

"Your...theory?"

Morgan nodded. "As to why you've been avoiding me. See, the way I see it, it's pretty obvious."

Gerome gulped slightly. "Oh is it?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't believe no one else has noticed before. You always shy away from not just me, but practically anyone who talks to you. The only one's you even come close to conversing with normally are Owain or Minerva, but practically everyone else who tries to talk to you is given a quick answer. So there can only be one reason to be so unsocial."

Internally, Gerome sighed in relief. She hadn't discovered his affection for her. Though a small part of him felt some slight disappointment, though he would never admit it to a soul, not even Minervykins.

"You must be shy."

Gerome's jaw dropped.

"Wh-What?"

Morgan nodded and had a smug grin. "That has to be it. I mean, what other reason could there be for you to avoid so many people."

"I-I am NOT shy!!!"

"Don't worry yourself over it, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I bet it's why you wear a mask all the time to."

Actually it was because when they were young Morgan said it made him look dashing, but Gerome would kneel at Grima's feet before he let her know that.

"Enough," he growled. "Take your insane theories and leave me be."

Morgan giggled again. "Yeah, I should get back to Uncle. Don't worry though Ger-Ger, I'm going to work with you and cure you of your shyness." With that she turned around and skipped, literally skipped, away before Gerome could retort.

Once she was out of earshot, Gerome let out a groan of frustration. Of all of the girls to fall for, it had to be her. There was also that business of him being shy, which was complete foolishness. And he knew that once Morgan let an idea enter her head, there was no stopping her.

"This will not end well will it Minerva?"

The wyvern in question just snorted, though Gerome had trouble telling if it was from agreement...or amusement.

.....

"AHHHH!!! OWAIN, CONTROL THIS DAMN THIINNGGGG!!!!"

"I'M TRYING HERE!!!"

Owain was baffled at Ron'Shin's sudden behavior. Sure during the initial training Ron'Shin hadn't obeyed his commands, but those pertained mainly to lifting up. Never before did the wyvern have trouble going down.

So what could be wrong?

Owain cracked the reins again. "Ron'Shin, LAND!!!"

The wyvern snorted and instead turned to the left, flying westward apparently having taken interest in something. Now Owain was starting to get worried. Staying up in the air was one thing, but completely leaving the battlefield? What was wrong with the wyvern?

"OWAINNN, BRING US DOWN!!!"

Of course, Severa wasn't being exactly helpful at the current moment. It was already hard enough to breathe that high up in the air, but Severa's iron like grip left Owain all but gasping for air.

"I'M DOING MY-," Owain started to yell as he turned back, until he noticed Severa was tightly holding onto his back and small tears were streaming off her face. "Severa...are you okay?"

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE OKAY!!!?? I'M STUCK ON AN OUT OF CONTROL WYVERN NAGA KNOWS HOW MANY MILES OFF THE GROUND, YOU CAN"T CONTROL HIM, AND I HATE HEIGHTS!!!"

Owain blinked in surprise. "What? Since when?"

Severa suddenly stiffened in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that.

"W-What does it matter?"

"Well, why did you agree to fight with me this battle if you knew I'd be on a wyvern? My father did say that's what I'd be doing in the briefing after all, and I doubt he'd have had a problem keeping you on the ground..."

"I-I just didn't want to cause your dad any trouble is all!!!"

"I still don't seeGAHHH!!!"

Ron'Shin had suddenly lurched back, hitting a small pocket of air. His father had warned Owain of such pockets, saying that the sudden change could cause a flying creature to momentarily lose control. Ron'Shin had readjusted well enough, but the sudden jump had made Severa, somehow, cling tighter than before on Owain. He heard a few soft sobs from her, and instinctively put an arm behind her over her back, holding her close to him. She let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Don't worry Severa, I won't let anything happen to you. Just hold on tight, though I'd appreciate it if you'd loosen up just a little bit so I could breathe."

Severa sniffed. "S-Shut it. Either I hold on tight, or I don't. Gawds, you can be such an idiot sometimes."

Owain smirked at Severa's sudden return to normalcy, though if he were to have looked behind him he may have caught a quick glimpse of a small smile and full blush adorning her face.

Then something interesting caught his eye, and he figured that that was what had caught Ron'Shin's sudden interest. He was watching a small army marching towards the fortress, and a quick glance showed it to be the rest of he Resistance forces, though Owain was kind of confused as to why they were coming from that direction. His father had already sent them a route they should have taken to reach the fortress that was cleared, but this route was completely different from that one. They were marching through the woods, concealed by the trees and foliage.

They also weren't scheduled to arrive for several more hours.

Severa also took notice of the forces. "Hey, what are those guys doing here? Aren't they supposed to be coming from the east?"

Owain nodded. "Yeah, so what are they doing here?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask that guy flying up to us?"

Owain looked and noticed there was another wyvern rider flying up to him, a few others beginning to follow. But his speed was to fast, and even from that distance Owain saw the rider readying his weapon.

"RON'SHIN!!! HARD LEFT, HARD LEFT!!!"

The wyvern, finally deciding to listen to Owain again, complied, dodging as the allied rider suddenly threw a javelin at where Ron'Shin would have been.

"AHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL!!! WHAT ARE THESE IDIOTS DOING, WE'RE ON THEIR SIDE!!!"

"Maybe it's a case of mistaken identity?" Owain quickly turned at the other rider and quickly yelled out. "HOLD FIRE, WE'RE FRIENDLY!!!"

The other rider quickly readied another javelin and hurled it straight at Owain. Ron'Shin tilted to the left and dodged the incoming javelin, and Owain's eyes widened in realization.

"RON'SHIN, GET BACK TO THE OTHERS NOW!!!"

The wyvern complied as it quickly turned around and began flying back to the main army. The other riders began to give chase, but after a few seconds seemingly gave up and returned to the rest of their forces.

"What the hell, what did they do that for?"

Owain cracked the reins three times, signaling Ron'Shin to move faster. He had to get to either Uncle Chrom or his father.

"The Resistance. They've turned traitor."

.....

Sekai stared at the enemy general, who was returning the cool stare. The enemy archer had readied a bow but hadn't fired, while Henry had a smile plastered on his face as he brandished his dark tome menacingly.

Finally, the enemy general broke the silence. "It seems we are at an impasse here tactician."

Sekai nodded. "So it seems. Why don't you surrender? You are outnumbered and outmatched, and there is no hope of victory here for you."

The general raised an eyebrow. "Very presumptuous of you. From my point of view things seem pretty even, so what makes us outnumbered and outmatched here?"

Sekai jabbed a thumb behind him. "Because once my two men over there finish up your men, they'll meet up with us here and the four of us will take you down. Save us all some trouble and unnecessary bloodshed and just surrender."

The general sneered. "You've become very arrogant, Lord Sekai." The lord said with disgust. "You think just because you have won a few measly battles you can win them all? You are currently in battle with the Emperor's finest, so I have my own counter offer. You and your forces surrender, and I deliver you to Emperor Walhart in chains."

Sekai sighed. "So it's going to be like that is it?"

The general nodded. "Kill his companion, but keep the tactician alive. The Emperor wishes to meet with him personally."

"Yes General Pheros."

Pheros? Sekai remembered the name from somewhere, but where was it...wait a minute.

"Wait, Pheros? As in Lady Pheros? The priestess?"

Pheros sneered. "So now you recognize me. Yes, I am the very same Pheros you authorized to travel to Valm to spread Lady Emmeryn's words two years ago."

Sekai nodded in remembrance. After the Second Plegian War and Emmeryn's funeral, several letters of request had made their way to Sekai's desk from various priests and priestesses, requesting permission to be discharged from the Ylissean defense force to spread Emmeryn's words of peace. Sekai had granted a majority of the requests, though Pheros's stuck out to him as she was the only one to personally request it, and to go to Valm no less. How she had changed.

"I see you have forgotten her words Lady Pheros. Tell me, do you think THIS is what Emmeryn had in mind?"

"Lady Emmeryn was a great woman, but in the end her words were hollow. Weak. They could not bring peace any more than they could have saved her life. But Emperor Walhart is a different man. His actions will bring about peace, and I will work with him to help achieve it. And I shall destroy any who stand in his way."

Sekai sighed as he pocketed the wind tome. It was sad it had to come to this, he had liked Pheros well enough. She had been brimming with optimism, and seemed so eager to go to Valm all those years ago. And now she stood in front of him, cold and resolute, ready to enter battle with him. He pulled out the Thoron tome.

"Tell me Pheros, do you know why wind magic is weak to Fire?"

Pheros raised an eyebrow. "It feeds fire, losing some of it's power to the opposing spell. All novice mages are taught that."

Sekai nodded. "Yes, wind feeds fire. It also dispels thunder. Thunder plows through fire. Of course, the strength of the tome is a deciding factor, but the elements do play a small part."

Pheros scowled. "What is your point?"

"My "point" is that from what I can tell you are using a basic Elfire. Very powerful fire magic, but not the strongest. And I will have you know I currently hold a Thoron tome."

Pheros's eyes widened slightly in alarm, causing Sekai to nod and continue.

"My magic is stronger than your's Pheros. This battle is lost, give up now...or perish." Lightning began to crackle down his arm in emphasis.

Pheros scowled and and flipped her hair back in anger. "Never. I have been charged with guarding this fortress, and you will only take it when I lie dead."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "So be it. Henry, now."

Henry merely laughed as he fired a dark spell at the enemy archer, who fired his own arrow in turn. A useless effort as Henry's spell devoured the arrow with it's magic. Pheros tried to throw a fireball at Henry's spell, But Sekai was faster. His Thoron blast punctured and dispelled the ball of fire before it could meet it's unfortunate target, who screamed in fear and agony as he decomposed in a matter of seconds. Sekai's own spell continued on, puncturing Pheros's chest before she could react in time.

With his battle now over, Sekai closed his tome and looked behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. libra was using a staff on Gaius's arm, but both men were otherwise unharmed and victorious. Hearing quiet laughter behind him, Sekai turned and walked over to Pheros, now laughing as she died.

"Why Pheros?" he asked, kneeling down as he watched the former priestess die. "Why betray what Emmeryn stood for and join up with Walhart?"

Pheros coughed. "You know nothing tactician. Walhart...Walhart is a god among men, and he will...he will bring true peace to this world. None would dare stand up to him...but you will learn that soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

Pheros's eyes glazed over. "Though I will not...I will not live to see him bring true peace, it is alriight...I have already seen it...in my dreams...and that...that is good enough." She chocked one final time, then lay still.

Sekai sighed and stood up, then turned to the three men now gathered behind him.

"Open up the gates. Fort Steiger is now ours."

Before the three men could make any celebratory cries, they all turned as a sudden flap of wings sounded out behind them. Sekai turned and was shocked to see that it was Ron'Shin, along with Owain and Severa, climb down from the wyvern. Severa looked a little pale, but before Sekai could ask what was wrong Owain ran up to him.

"Father, there's a problem."

.....

"Dammit all, you mean to tell me this was a trap all along!!!??" Basilio called out.

Sekai nodded as he looked at the gathered table before him. Basilio and Flavia stood side by side on one end, Chrom and Say'Ri opposite. Sekai was at the head of the table.

"It would seem so Basilio. Recent reports confirm that a majority of the dynast and Resistance forces have switched sides to the Empire. The only question is why."

Say'Ri shook her head. "Aye, does it matter? They have betrayed us, our cause, and themselves. There can be no way to cleanse the shame this action has brought to them."

Sekai grunted. "But this action does make certain things make more sense. The small defense force we ran into was probably meant to ensure we could capture this place easily, allowing us to settle in and get comfortable. We would then let in the larger Resistance forces who were meeting up with us..."

Chrom nodded. "And seal our fates."

Sekai nodded in turn. "Most of us would probably be killed, both in the ensuing conflict and any who were no longer needed. The more important members would probably be dragged back to the Empire's capitol in chains for a public execution. We were lucky to discover this plot now, as it gives us time to make our escape."

Flavia balked at Sekai. "Escape!? After all the time and trouble to take this place, you want to abandon it already?"

Sekai narrowed his eyes at the map in front of him. "Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do, but if we stay they will just sit down and wait us out. And with both Walhart's and Yen'Fay's army on the way, once they arrive they will have more than enough men to storm the fortress. Escape is our only option if we still want a fighting chance in this war."

"And who's to say the traitors outside won't just chase us down the moment we leave?" Basilio asked.

"Simple. Owain reported that the enemy fliers gave up on the chase only a few moments in. If they truly wanted to take us by surprise, they'd have continued the chase far longer than that. But they only gave a minimal resistance, which means only one of two things."

"And that is?" Chrom asked.

"Either they are to confident they can take us on, or they don't really want to stop us."

"What is that supposed to mean boy?"

"Simple Basilio. I don't think the Resistance feel they have any choice in attacking us. Either they are being coerced or they are hoping to have a small chance of surviving this war, it doesn't matter. But the strangely lazy attempt to stop Owain and Severa seems to suggest they are only giving minimal effort to stop us, and if I'm right, than there is nothing to suggest they won't give a strong chase after us if we make a strategic retreat."

Basilio stroked his chin. "That's a pretty big if there."

Sekai shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I could be wrong. But it's either leave with a chance of survival or stay and die."

"I can see why you don't give the inspirational speeches." Flavia muttered.

Chrom sighed. "But he is correct. We should probably move quickly though if we want to get everyone out of here together quickly enough."

"Actually," Sekai interjected "We don't want to get everyone out together."

The table went deathly silent as the gathered members stared at Sekai.

"Chrom...Sekai did check up with a medic right?" Flavia asked the Exalt.

Chrom shook his head. "I'm wondering that myself actually."

Sekai groaned. "I assure you, I am perfectly fine."

Basilio scoffed. "With that nonsense you were spouting I doubt it. Our forces just got drastically cut, and now you want to SPLIT them in HALF!?"

Sekai nodded. "Insane as it sounds, it's perhaps the best plan we have. Look," he pointed down at the map. "From the west come the enemy dynast forces, Yen'Fay's army is coming the north, and Walhart's from the south."

Flavia stared at the map. "So the only safe direction is the east, but that will only buy us time."

Sekai nodded. "Which is why instead of fleeing, we strike at Yen'Fay and Walhart before they can join forces."

The others looked at the map as they pondered what Sekai said.

"Okay, so we get rid of either Yen'Fay or Walhart and try to bring them down to weaken the other. But why do we need to split our forces?" Flavia asked.

"Simple Flavia. In the time it takes us to defeat one, the other would be upon us. It would be best to split our forces and delay the other general while a smaller, more qualified group of soldiers takes down the other."

"So we have to sacrifice one group to save the other is what you're saying." Basilio stated glumly.

Sekai nodded. "Believe me, I detest this strategy, but it's the only way."

"But then who shall be the targeted man?" Say'Ri asked.

Sekai looked back down at the map and pointed at a mountain towards the north, labeled Demon's Ingle.

"Yen'Fay will be our target, and this mountain our battleground. The smaller area will force him to only bring a small contingent of soldiers with him, leveling the numerical advantage by a great amount."

"Forgive me Sekai," Say'Ri interrupted. "But you do know what Demon's Ingle is, do you not?"

Sekai shook his head. "I have believed it to be a mountain range. Why, is it something else?"

Say'Ri nodded. "Tis indeed. Demon's Ingle is no mountain, but a volcano."

Sekai raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I'm sorry, what's a volcano?" Chrom asked.

"Tis a mountain that spews fire and rock Lord Chrom. Only a fool would battle in such a perilous environment, no offense Sekai."

Sekai waved his hand. "No no, you are right, most people wouldn't even consider fighting in such a place, but that is one advantage we have. They will be just as unprepared as we are. Not the greatest of advantages mind you, but combined with the fact that Yen'Fay would have to bring in that smaller force I mentioned before, this is our best chance of victory."

Chrom nodded. "And what of Walhart? What is our plan for him?"

Sekai sighed. This was going to be the hardest part.

"Chrom, you will lead the Shepherds against Yen'Fay and his forces. Once you win, you are to rendezvous here," he pointed at a small village some twenty miles away from the volcano. "As for Walhart and his forces, someone will have to lead the rest of our army against him and try to buy as much time as they can."

The table was silent as everyone digested this part of the plan.

"So whoever goes against Walhart..." Flavia began.

Basilio nodded glumly. "Is almost sure to die...but the question is...who will lead?"

Sekai gulped. "This is my plan, so I will take our remaining forces and-"

"Like hell you will!!!" Chrom interjected. "And what are we supposed to do Sekai? Just let you march to your death?"

Sekai stroked his chin. "Actually, I doubt it will be to my death. Apparently Walhart has expressed interest in my capture. Worst comes to worst I will likely be taken prisoner by Walhart instead of killed by him."

"Strangely enough, that doesn't make me feel better." Chrom remarked dryly. "And what of Lissa and your kids? Both future and unborn? How am I supposed to explain that I let you get yourself killed, or "captured"?"

Sekai scoffed. "And how am I supposed to look anyone in the eye and order them on what amounts to a suicide mission?"

"Simple. You let them volunteer instead."

All eyes turned to Basilio.

"Basilio...you don't have to do this." Sekai said. "I am fully ready to-"

"Be a damned hero and all that, yeah, I know. But so am I. Besides, I've seen more battles than anyone else in this room. I think I hold the best chance to get out of that battle both alive and uncaptured."

Sekai pursed his lips. There was a sense of logic to it, but...

"And what am I supposed to do Basilio? Just send you away? You are the leader of a country, I can't just put you in harms way."

"That's where you're wrong Sekai. This oaf isn't any more of a leader than you are a woman. Besides, he does have a point." Flavia said.

Sekai pursed his lips as he thought it over. He really didn't like to leave anything to chance, but he also knew he could never argue down the others, stubborn fools they were.

"If you are certain you want to do this?" Basilio nodded. "Then I see no reason to deny your offer. Once this meeting is over I will meet with you to-"

"WAIT!!!"

All eyes turned to see Lucina emerge from the shadows, a look of both shame and determination on her face.

"LUCINA!!!" Chrom admonished. "Were you spying on us?"

Lucina nodded. "I'm sorry Father, but I had to make sure you knew something. Khan Basilio cannot meet Walhart in battle."

There were a few gasps of confusion, but Sekai raised his eyebrow.

"The future?"

Lucina nodded again. "Yes. In my timeline, Basilio met Walhart in battle and was cut down. Afterwards, the morale of the Feroxians feel dangerously low, and after the war they pulled back from their alliance with Ylisse. Without the combined armies, both Ylisse and Regna Ferox feel to the Fell Dragon quite easily."

Sekai nodded and turned to Basilio. "So Basilio, what do you wish to do?"

Basilio gave a big smile. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go and fight Walhart!"

"What!? But Khan Basilio-"

"No buts girlie." Basilio said as he turned to Lucina. "I've never backed down from a fight and I don't plan to start now. Besides, now I know to be careful."

Lucina looked unconvinced, but before she could respond Flavia stepped forward.

"Princess, in your timeline...was I with the oaf in that battle?"

"N-No." Lucina said.

Flavia grinned. "Good." she turned to Sekai. "Sekai, I hereby volunteer to join Basilio here to go up against Walhart."

Sekai widened his eyes, but Basilio beat him to a rejection.

"Are you daft woman, we can't BOTH go. Regna Ferox needs a Khan, and that's you right now."

Flavia grinned. "Exactly, I AM the Khan. Which means you answer to ME oaf. Besides, if I go that means you'll have to fight at my back and keep me alive. Which means I can keep you alive, and we both survive this."

Sekai spoke up. "Flavia, I simply must protest here. I can't send BOTH Khans to certain death."

Flavia flashed a grin at Sekai. "But you're not. The reigning Khan is leading her men into battle with her oaf of a bodyguard at her side. Besides, I'll go whether you order me to or not, you don't have the power to command me."

Sekai rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Fine. Go. Go and die. By the gods you people just want to test my patience."

Flavia laughed while Basilio grumbled under his breath. Lucina remained unconvinced.

"B-But..."

"Don't try Lucina." Sekai said. "Arguing with them will just leave you with a headache." He sighed as he looked back down at the map. "Fine then, Chrom and I shall lead the Shepherds to Demon's Ingle and draw in Yen'Fay's forces. The two Khans will lead the main army against Walhart. I want you two to retreat the moment Walhart enters the battle though. I don't care what the situation is, or how little time you bought us, just run. Any questions."

Say'Ri shook her head and quickly departed, most likely to prepare for the coming battle against her brother.

Chrom shook his head as well, but stared at Sekai for a few moments before leaving, Lucina following hesitantly after.

"So, another crazy plan of yours to throw ourselves into Sekai. When you draw up our plan, come find me and the oaf. We'll be getting the soldiers ready."

"Actually Flavia, I would prefer it if Basilio stayed so I could tell him of my plan here and now. Due to recent events, I'd rather not run any risks of plans being leaked. I'll have Basilio relay the plans to you."

Flavia raised an eyebrow, but nodded and, after a quick nod to Basilio, walked away.

"Seems neither you or I have any power, huh boy?"

Sekai shrugged his shoulders. "All I do is make the plans and offer advice. If others wish to disregard them, that's their choice."

Basilio grinned. "Still, you have to admit. Sacrificing yourself wasn't a plan you expected us all to accept. You're far to important for us to just let you go so easily of you know."

Sekai sighed. "Yes yes, as I am constantly reminded of."

Basilio nodded before his eyebrows lifted up. "I almost forgot, how's that strategy book coming along? With all of this war business, I haven't gotten the chance to ask."

Sekai inwardly winced. With all that had happened recently, he had completely forgotten as well.

"Truth be told, I haven't written much. There's just not much for me to add I feel."

Basilio snorted. "So says the man who set fire to half his fleet and now plans to go into a mountain of fire. Just work on it boy, I want to read it in this lifetime, not another."

Sekai nodded. "Fine, I'll find some free time. Now, about that plan I mentioned..."

.....

Sekai looked out over the gathered Shepherds and soldiers who were doing final gear checks. Hearing movement behind him, he turned to see Chrom walking up to stand next to him.

"I've already told everyone. We'll be departing as soon as the sun goes down, and the Khan's group will leave shortly afterwards."

Sekai nodded and turned his attention back to the group of soldiers.

"Good. With any luck, by the time they've realized we left we'll be long gone."

Chrom nodded, but stayed rooted to the spot. Several moment of silence passed before Sekai sighed.

"Do you have more to say?"

Chrom nodded. "I should punch you for what you suggested back there."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "And why have you not? I think past experiences have shown you hold no problem doing it."

Chrom smiled slightly. "Well, for one, Lissa would probably actually kill me if she found out, and two...you were right."

Now Sekai had Chrom's interest.

"Excuse me?"

Chrom shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I still disagree with that plan and hereby order you to never mention something like it again. But it doesn't change the fact that you probably do have the best chance out of all of us to survive a battle with Walhart."

"Buutttt..."

Chrom smiled. "But, that doesn't mean you should have to challenge him. Victory doesn't mean anything to us if we have to make a sacrifice for it Sekai, remember that. Not a single person down there would be happy with that decision, I promise you."

"Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice though Chrom. You can't win a game of chess without losing a piece."

"You've done it before."

Sekai groaned. "Against an incompetent, overeager opponent who had no idea what he was doing. But it doesn't change my point. Not everyone survives a war Chrom."

Chrom sighed. "I know. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't stop trying."

Sekai scoffed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Chrom smiled. "You'd best, or I might just tell Lissa of that brilliant idea you had back there."

Sekai turned and stared at Chrom. "Are you...are you BLACKMAILING me?"

Chrom laughed. "You aren't the only one to have picked up some things over the years. Just consider it a warning to watch your ideas from now on."

Sekai smiled. "There might be hope for you just yet Chrom."

The two men laughed and then bid each other farewell to go pack and prepare. Having already changed back into his wyvern lord armor, Sekai made his way over to where he had left his kids and Ron'Shin. Walking up, he noticed Owain had already packed up not only his things, but Sekai's as well, and was currently fastening it onto Ron'Shin. Morgan had her stuff packed, but was currently drawing something in a journal.

"Morgan, what are you doing over there?"

Morgan looked up. "Oh, hello Father. Nothing really, just making up some designs for a friend."

Sekai tilted his head. "Designs? For what?"

Morgan smiled. "Sorry dad, it's a seeccreettt."

Sekai raised an eyebrow but dismissed it. He instead turned to Owain.

"Hey Owain, how went your first solo fly?"

Owain groaned and rubbed his ribs. "I'm pretty certain Severa bruised me, I still don't know why you paired her up with me. As for Ron'Shin, it started out well, but then he went completely crazy and wouldn't listen to a thing I said."

Sekai's eyes widened. "Really? That's odd, he's never done that before."

Owain nodded. "Yeah, he refused to go down and instead flew us west. Though I suppose it was for the best since we ended up finding out what the dynasts were up to."

Sekai nodded. "Miriel has theorized animals have more acute senses than humans. Maybe he noticed something was wrong and investigated?"

Owain shook his head. "I don't know, all I know is it was not the experience I was looking for."

Sekai smiled. "Well, I'll talk with him about it. You two go and get something to eat, I'll handle a few things here and then join you. We're going to need our strength soon."

The two nodded before moving to leave. Sekai quickly realized something and called out.

"Wait, Owain!?"

Owain turned around and Morgan stared. "Yes Father?"

"Are you...feeling alright? You're not acting like your...normal self."

Owain tilted his head. "Whatever could you mean Father? I am feeling as mighty as always."

Sekai sighed. Owain was fine. "Never mind. Go, eat. I'll join you shortly."

The two nodded and ran off together again. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Sekai turned to Ron'Shin.

"Good work Shin, looks like I owe you a deer."

Ron'Shin snorted in slight complaint.

"What? No we are not getting you two deer. I told you to stay with the army, and instead you fly off away from them."

Ron"Shin gave a low chortle.

"I will not deny that the action proved incredibly beneficial, but it was still incredibly dangerous. Both for you AND the kids."

Ron'Shin growled.

"No, I'm not saying they WOULD have killed you guys. I'm saying they MIGHT have. I have full faith and trust that you are superior to their wyverns, but I also do not want to take any chances. Many of fallen with lesser ones."

Ron'Shin stared before he uttered a low growl.

Sekai's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

Ron"Shin bared his teeth in mock imitation of a smile.

Sekai groaned. "Of all the times for you people...fine. Fine. I will give you two deer if you don't tell Minerva or Cherche about this. Or Gerome for that matter."

Ron'Shin chortled in amusement.

"What world is this when a man can't even trust his wyvern anymore."

Ron'Shin rolled his eyes before he turned and stared again at Sekai. A light coo escaped his throat.

"Huh? Why am I doing this?"

Ron'Shin nodded.

Sekai pursed his lips. "I guess it's a small way of repentance. I failed them Ron'Shin, and in the end they suffered greatly. If I can help bring them some happiness, well...it's the least I can do."

Ron'Shin stared at his writer before he lightly licked him. Despite the shock at the sudden affection, Sekai smiled.

"Thanks Shin. I love you to big guy. Now come on, let's go get some food. I don't know about you, but I could really go for some bear right about now."

Ron'Shin snorted before he followed his rider to the food tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hello. Good news, I'm not dead. Bad news...don't really have any, sorry about that.  
> Reason for belayed update. Well one, power went out a couple of times this week cause someone on my neighborhood ordered something that required some idiot to go and mess with the power lines or something. Also have been finalizing some travel plans for Thanksgiving, but that's all set now.  
> As for the chapter, I rather liked it. Sure it kind of became a more shippy chapter but eh, still had a little action, drama, suspense, all that fun stuff. I hope to have my next chapter out sometime soon, and then I have to decide whether or not I go in a certain direction. Nothing to big or major, so it won't change much, just trying to do the math in my head. (P.S. I hate math)  
> But yeah, simply put I hope to get back on a somewhat regular schedule of updating. Let's hope we can get to that point huh?  
> Alright, have a nice night everyone.


	34. Bad Dreams

The enemy army broke into a charge, rushing the might of their forces directly at him.

He scoffed. How predictable.

Raising his hand, he heard the sound of several bowstrings being released, felt the whoosh of air as hundreds of arrows sailed past him. He watched the sky darken and the enemy soldiers quickly stop, trying to backpedal but being stopped by their own allies behind them, trapped hopelessly in place as death literally rained down from above. Once the last arrow fell he threw his hand to the side, signaling the horsemen behind him to begin their charge. The dark riders spewed forth from behind him, charging at the decimated forces in front of them, the sudden assault further cutting down their already meager forces. After only a few more moments, the last enemy soldier was run down and slain.

He shook his head in disappointment. One would think the fools would have learned by now not to challenge him. He turned to meet his army, congratulate them on a well won victory.

He stepped back in shock when he saw an army of Risen behind him.

How had they wiped out his army without him knowing? No, there wasn't time to worry about that, he had to escape! Quickly turning around, he fled down the battlefield, to afraid to look behind him to see what the risen were doing. Frantically he checked himself for a weapon, something to defend himself with, but he found nothing. Cursing to himself, he looked ahead at the strewn bodies before him, looking for the fallen's weapons. It took some searching, but he finally noticed a glint next to the body of a poor soldier who had become a pincushion for the arrows.

Arrows he himself had ordered shot.

He shook his head. There was no changing that now, and it be better he use the weapon than the dead soldier before him. But something about the soldier's armor seemed familiar. Despite literally having an army of Risen behind him, he rolled the body over, and was shocked when he recognized it's design.

Ylissean.

Looking around, he noticed several other styles of armor strewn about him. Feroxian. Chon'Sin. Valmese. Even a few Plegian soldiers laid dead around him. Suddenly, a thundering roar sounded out behind him and he turned around, eyes going wide as he finally recognized the stronghold the enemy-no, the combined forces had been protecting.

Ylisstol. It was burning.

Above the capitol he had come to call home was a large, dark creature. It was alien, monstrous, an abomination to all that was good and normal...

And it felt natural.

A crunching sound suddenly brought him back down to reality. The Risen he had been running from had completely surrounded him, blocking any hopes of escape. Picking up the sword from the fallen soldier, he prepared his blade, readying for the inevitable charge. If he was the last human, he would make the dark creatures work for his death. The first Risen moved.

It bowed.

Others followed suit as the creatures slowly sank to their knees. Even the dead soldiers, beings who had been charging at him only moments ago, arose and then bended their knees at him. He dropped his sword in horror.

The creature roared.

.....

Sekai jolted forward with a start, layered in sweat and gasping for air. Though the air outside was warm, he felt an intense chill set over him, and his right hand in particular feeling numb.

"MILORD!!!" Frederick called out, bursting into his tent. "Are you alright? I heard screams!"

Sekai blinked and willed his mind to get over the sudden shock he was feeling. It had been about a three days since Fort Steiger, and the Shepherds were currently on a hurried march towards Demon's Ingle. From Say'Ri's calculations, they wouldn't reach the volcano for another one or two days. They were scheduled to resume marching early in the morning, so everyone was currently getting a good night's rest.

Everyone but Sekai that is.

"I am fine Frederick. Just a bad dream is all."

Frederick's eyes narrowed. "Another one?"

Sekai nodded. The dreams were starting up again, only much more vivid and...real. As far as Frederick knew the nightmares were a recent problem, and was currently under the belief that the failure of Fort Steiger was to blame. What Sekai hadn't told him, or anyone else for that matter, that the dreams had started up again over a month ago.

Shortly after Lissa left.

"Milord, shall I get you some tea to help you sleep?"

Sekai shook his head. "No thank you Frederick, I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways. Also, stop calling me Milord, how many times must I tell you?"

Frederick shook his head. "You are a part of the royal family, duty dictates I refer to you by title. Also, I must insist on the tea Milord, you need your sleep. You are sleeping less and less each night."

Sekai waved his hand dismissively. "I am fine Frederick. I need to work on the strategy for the battle against Yen'Fay anyways-"

"Forgive me Milord, but you need your sleep. Lady Lissa was quite adamant I keep after your personal health after all. Now please excuse me, I shall return with your tea in a moment."

With that the knight gave a curt bow and left the tent before Sekai could say anything to dissuade the knight. Sekai groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples. Frederick was only doing his duty, and Lissa was only making sure Sekai was alright, but gods was it annoying to constantly be having the knight hound after him. Chrom was finding the whole thing hilarious since it wasn't happening to him for once.

Sekai sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked over at the other side of the cot, a spot that had been empty for over a month glaringly obvious. He wasn't clingy or needy, but there was no denying that the nightmares he was having had really picked up shortly after Lissa had left. He also missed waking up with her cuddling up to him, more often than not using him as a pillow. It really was surprising to him how much her absence had come to affect him. Sekai scoffed, look at him. He looked like a lovesick fool.

The rustle of his tent flap brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Frederick bringing in a cup and a steaming pot.

"Here you are Milord, this tea is said to help bring calm sleep to even the most troubled of individuals."

"There's no convincing you out of this is there?"

Frederick's answer was to put the pot on the top of Sekai's desk and pour him a cup. He then took the cup and held it out for Sekai to take, who did with a sigh.

"I thought it was you who was supposed to follow my orders, not the other way around."

"Merely following my orders Milord."

Sekai scowled and took a sip of the tea. "And I take it you don't take ANY enjoyment out of this?"

Frederick smirked. "I wouldn't say that. Will that be all Milord?"

Sekai rolled his eyes. "No, that will be all Frederick. Also, stop calling me Milord."

Frederick bowed. "I wish you a pleasant night's sleep Milord." With that Frederick left the tent.

Sekai took a deep breath and exhaled. He spent the next several minutes just silently drinking the tea, which was doing what it was said to. He could feel his mind slowing down and his eyes growing heavy. It took some willpower to get up and put the cup on the desk before he climbed back into the cot. The last thing he saw before he fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep was the empty spot on the cot next to him.

.....

The next day the Shepherds had resumed their march towards Demon's Ingle. Sekai was riding on top of Ron'Shin, in part so that he could take to the skies at a moment's notice, but also so that he could rest. Even with the couple of hours of sleep, Sekai was feeling exhausted. It was almost like he hadn't slept at all. Sekai yawned and looked ahead at the trail ahead. In the far distance he could make out some mountains, one of which he was guessing would be the volcano they were marching to. If they continued at their current pace, they would probably make it to the mountain before sundown. Sekai yawned again, this time catching Chrom's attention. "Sekai, is everything alright?" Sekai nodded. "Fine Chrom, just a little tired is all." Chrom raised an eyebrow. "You're tired? When did you go to sleep last night?" Sekai shrugged his shoulders. "Shortly after we extinguished the fires. Just a rough night is all." Chrom nodded. "Well, do us all a favor and turn in early tonight. It'll do us no good if you are exhausted in battle you know." Sekai nodded. "Yeah, I'll get on that. Speaking of the battle though, I was hoping to go over a few things with you about our battle pairings."

Chrom was about to respond when a loud sneeze was overheard somewhere behind them. The two men turned to see Brady rubbing his nose before issuing another loud sneeze.

"Hmmm, we'll have to keep an eye on that." Sekai muttered as another sneeze came from the future priest.

Chrom seemed to adopt a threatening gaze. "Yes...we shall."

Sekai raised an eyebrow and looked back again. Lucina had moved and was now comforting the sneezing priest, and Chrom's glare seemed centered on Brady. Sekai scoffed in amusement before turning his head forwards. He himself had begun to notice certain...relationships in the future children. Lucina seemed to always be watching over Brady, moving in if he looked ill or injured. Most likely it was just her being a good leader, but there was a chance it was something more. Predictably, Kjelle seemed to be focusing on Yarne, always lecturing him. Yarne himself seemed to be taking the whole thing seriously, and more than once Sekai had noticed him doing some push ups or other exercises in training armor. Cynthia seemed to gravitate towards Inigo, Severa was near Owain a lot, and neither of the two boys seemed to mind, so Steiger had gone well on that front at least. Laurent was keeping an eye on Noire. Even Gerome seemed to have his eye on a girl, surprisingly enough Nah. Sekai had seen him staring at the young dragon girl while she ate lunch with Morgan, who had become inseparable friends with Nah.

Sekai was glad that the children were finding happiness in their own ways, though he had to admit seeing Chrom's reaction had been humorous. He was brought out of his amusement though when he noticed Say'Ri make her way up to him. Chrom also noticed and nodded at the princess.

"Lord Chrom, do you mind? I wish to have a private discussion with Lord Sekai."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and looked at Sekai, who shrugged his shoulders in response. Chrom shook his head, but the left the two alone as he moved forward.

Sekai sighed. "I'm going to have to talk with him later about this."

"Pardon?" Say'Ri asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Nothing. How can i help you Say'Ri?"

Say'Ri became incredibly serious. "About the battle with Yen'Fay, may I ask how the planning goes?"

Sekai nodded. "I can't do anything to serious until I know what the battlefield will be like, but so far my plan is to use the smoke as a natural cover for our archers and mages to launch a first assault, then have our other soldiers meet the enemy in battle. Of course, I'll have to remain flexible since there's no reference anywhere for the kind of area we are about to battle in."

Say'Ri nodded. "And what of Yen'Fay?"

Sekai's face took a grim expression. "I was planning on having Chrom and myself meet him in battle."

Say'Ri pursed her lips. "I would like to ask that I take Lord Chrom's place against my brother."

Sekai frowned. "You don't have to do this Say'Ri, Chrom is more than qualified to-"

"No one knows Yen'Fay's style better than I. This battle is to important not to do our best in it Lord Sekai."

Sekai nodded. "I know, but I still can't ask that of you Say'Ri. Killing your own blood is rarely an easy thing to do, and I can't risk any damage that could potentially prevent you from fighting in this war Say'Ri."

Say'Ri gulped and slightly bowed. "I thank you for your concern Sekai, but I need to do this."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "You NEED to?"

Say'Ri nodded. "When Walhart first came to Chon'Sin, our parents refused to bow to him. In retaliation, our people were slaughtered. Villages burned and razed to the ground. Even my parents..." Say'Ri chocked back a sob but continued. "And when all was said and done, and Walhart appeared again, Yen'Fay bowed."

Sekai stroked his chin. "Perhaps he was trying to quit while he was ahead. he did have his people to think of after all."

Say'Ri nodded. "Aye, most would think that was the case. But even before then, when Walhart and his forces were burning Chon'Sin to the ground, Yen'Fay did nothing. He led no troops, he fought no battles, he just...watched. That, and Chon'Sin fell to quickly. Secret fortresses, ambushes and assassinations, all were easily countered. It was as if Walhart's forces knew of our plans beforehand."

Realization made Sekai's eyes widen. "You think Yen'Fay?"

Say'Ri shook her head. "I know not. But I must meet him again, ask for the truth. Please Lord Sekai, grant my request."

Sekai took a deep breath and let it out. He remained quiet for several minutes, deep in thought over what to do. Say'Ri wished to get her answers, and she had the added experience of knowing how Yen'Fay fought. But to have her kill her own brother? Or at least be a part of it? The guilt probably wouldn't be apparent, even to her, but five years from now? Ten? One day she may come to regret taking the life, and such guilt could destroy her. Perhaps it would be better to simply deny the request, earn her hatred now and deny the possible guilt she could feel? But she seemed deadset on this course of action, did he have the right to just deny her?

"You are sure this is what you want?"

Say'Ri nodded, and Sekai sighed. She had made her choice.

"Then I hope neither of us regrets this decision."

.....

Where was he?

He looked around and found himself in a strange hall...wait, he recognized this hall from...somewhere...

"Come on Sekai, you fight with us! No destiny can change that!"

That voice...Chrom?

"YOU FOOLS!!! Destiny cannot be overwritten, you only delay the inevitable!"

Was that...that was his father's voice...

Looking around, he couldn't help but feel that he had been in this place before. It was a wide hall, with a decorative throne that had a dragon carved on top. Chrom was next to him, brandishing the Falchion while his father scowled at them. He could hear the sounds of battle, but his vision was obscured by a wall of flame. Gods, this was so familiar, if he could only-

"HAHHHH!!!" Chrom shouted, running at Validar who began dueling with Chrom using the magical sword technique known to his family. The two seemed evenly matched, if only he could-

A crackling sound interrupted him. Looking down, he recognized the sight. He was charging a Thoron. Ignoring how he completely missed the tome in his hands. His father's back turned to him as Validar blasted Chrom into a pillar, he let loose the bolt and watched as it tore through the mad sorcerer, who fell to his knees and disintegrated into purple ash.

This time stay dead, he thought. He rushed over to Chrom and helped him up.

Chrom nodded at him. "You okay?" his nod brought a smile to the prince's face. "Thanks to you we carried the day. It's over now."

Hahahahahahahahaha.

A confused expression adorned Chrom's face. "Hey, is everything okURGH!!!" Blood sprayed forth from Chrom's mouth. The two men looked down as a robed arm, caked in blood and crackling with energy was impaled into the chest. Chrom looked up, eyes beginning to dim. "It's...it's not your fault...please...escape from..." with a sigh the prince fell over, the now lifeless body hanging in his arms.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

He screamed.

.....

Sekai awoke with a scream. His head was splitting open, and his arm felt as if it was on fire. His stomach was also feeling very unsettled, and he soon found himself feeling very lightheaded. He quickly rushed out of his tent to the nearby trees, barely registering a shocked Chrom and Frederick, as well as several other Shepherds who had been woken by the sudden shout. Feeling the oncoming torrent, Sekai braced himself against a tree as his stomach vacated all of it's contents. Thankfully he hadn't eaten much that day so the mess was minute, but that also left him with several dry, painful heaves. After what seemed like an eternity his stomach finally settled, leaving Sekai to stand there gasping for air.

A hand touched his shoulder, and instinctively Sekai whirled around and began a punch, only for it to be stopped by Chrom.

"SEKAI!!!" he called out in a both alarmed and worried tone. "What has gotten into you?"

Sekai took several quick breaths before he forced himself to calm down. Chrom released his arm as soon as it relaxed, and it fell limply to his side.

"Sorry Chrom, I just...it was just a bad dream..."

Chrom's gaze softened. "It had to have been a really bad one for you to try and punch me. That's my thing remember?"

Sekai scoffed. "Yeah, I know." Realization dawned on him. "Wait, what are you doing up?"

Chrom chuckled. "I'd be more worried if I wasn't." his tone became worried again. "With that scream you had, you probably woke up Walhart. What...what was the dream about?"

Sekai stood up straight and waved Chrom away rather weakly. "Don't concern yourself with it. It was only a dream, nothing more."

Chrom folded his arms. "That "dream" just woke up the entire camp. Everyone is worried Sekai."

Sekai growled in irritation. "Then I'll go apologize, but the dream wasn't that important Chrom."

Chrom sighed. 'And you say I'm the stubborn one. Fine, but you are going to see Libra. I need him to make sure there are no...physical problems."

Sekai contemplated arguing, but his head was still pounding and his arm felt as though he had dumped it in ice water. He gave Chrom a nod and began to make his way back to the camp, the prince following slowly behind him in tow to make sure Sekai didn't collapse on him.

.....

"How long have you been having these nightmares for Sekai?"

"A couple of days."

Libra's brow furrowed as he waved a staff in front of Sekai. "Really? Because my staff is showing trace signs of sleep deprivation trailing back a month. Might I remind you Sekai that this entire check up is for your personal health, physical and mental. Lying will serve no one and only hurt you."

Sekai groaned but acquiesced. "Fine. I've been having nightmares for about a month now. But it is true that they've began to pick up over the past couple of days. Intense ones to."

Libra nodded. "What are they about?"

Sekai gulped. "Death. Deaths I can do nothing to stop, even if I'm right there."

Libra nodded solemnly. "They say dreams are just a mind's way of coping with stresses. Perhaps this war is starting to get to you?"

Sekai thought back to the dream with the Risen. "Maybe not THIS war." he muttered.

Libra raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Sekai sighed. "Just saying perhaps you are right. I am getting tired of the constant fighting. Gods, it's all I seem to worry about ever since I joined the Shepherds, who I have to kill next, or where the next battle will be taking place. Maybe my mind is finally starting to break under all of this fighting."

Libra nodded sadly. "I understand what you mean. War is good for no one, and I doubt it is easy for a tactician. Perhaps you should take a break Sekai, let your mind rest. I'm certain you could catch a ship back to Ylisse, spend some time with your wife, away from this war."

Sekai had to admit, the offer was very enticing. It seemed ever since Lissa had left, he was...unwhole. Was this what love did do a person? How was Lissa coping? Perhaps he should...no. He was a tactician, a war tactician in a war. He was the last person who could take a vacation. The only thing he could do was end this damned war quickly.

Sekai shook his head. "No Libra...no. As much as I want to, this war won't wait for me. I'll just have to tough through this thing."

Libra paused before he nodded. "If that is what you wish. But I must insist that if these nightmares persist you come talk to me. You will do no one in this war any good sleep deprived."

Sekai smiled. "Is that an order? I am your superior you know."

Libra scoffed. "Not in medicine I am afraid. When it comes to your health, my word is law."

Sekai shook his head in amusement. "Sir yes sir."

Libra nodded. "Good, now let me go see if we have anything to help you sleep. I will be back in a moment."

Libra turned to leave, but stopped at the entrance of the tent, having begun talking with someone. After a moment Libra bowed and walked out of the tent, Chrom almost immediately entering after him.

And he looked angry.

Chrom sat down in a chair next to Sekai and gave him a hard glare. "So Libra tells me that aside from some mental fatigue and exhaustion, you are as healthy as one can be in our current state."

Sekai nodded.

"He also tells me that even though he is suggesting you take some time off, you are instead opting to stay here and continue to work despite risk of further incidents."

Sekai cleared his throat. "The war will not wait for me Chrom. Believe me when I say that I want to take some time off as well, if nothing else than to see Lissa. But every moment I spend relaxing is another moment our enemies plan against us."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. 'And what of Morgan? Or Laurent for that matter?"

Sekai nodded. "Both are doing well in their studies and are decent tacticians at the moment. But in this war we need master tacticians to succeed, and sadly those two are not yet at that level."

Chrom scoffed. "More likely you are just to paranoid something will go wrong. You can be such a control freak, you know that?"

Sekai smirked. "Past experiences have taught me that if something can go wrong Chrom, it can, will, and continue to go wrong. Forgive me for being cautious."

Chrom's face remained gravely serious. "Believe me, I know. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are right. With our current predicament, we sadly cannot afford to lose you, no matter what the risks may be."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Chrom glared at him. "Not a but. And. And you refusing to take some personal time is not what I am angry about...you lied to me Sekai. Again."

Sekai gulped. "How...how so?"

Chrom scowled. "You told me these dreams were recent. But I overheard your talk with Libra. Why didn't you tell me you've been having these nightmares for over a month?"

Sekai glared at the prince. "You spied on me?"

"Don't change the subject. How could I not be worried when my tactician, friend, and brother wakes up screaming in the middle of the night? Why didn't you tell me Sekai?"

Sekai sighed. "I didn't want to cause any unnecessary worrying, all right."

Chrom scoffed. "Great job. The entire camp was just woken up thanks to you screaming like you were being attacked. No one is worried at all."

Sekai returned to glaring. "The sarcasm is unneeded Chrom."

"So was the secrecy. Gods Sekai, what if this had continued? You'd be running yourself into the ground, and then where would we be?"

Sekai folded his arms. "We all have nightmares Chrom. Mine are no different than anyone else's."

Chrom mirrored the arm fold. "We also all talk to someone about them. I talk to Olivia, she talks to me. We both talk to Lucina and Inigo, I know those two and all of the other kids talk to you. But you haven't been talking to anyone, why is that?"

Because she's on another continent for starters. "Because the dreams have only just now gotten bad Chrom. For the past month, it's just been cold sweats and faint images, now...now it's battles and death."

Chrom's gaze softened. "But why not talk to anyone about them?"

Sekai rolled his eyes. "Maybe because we are on the eve of perhaps the most pivotal battle in this entire war? If we fail tomorrow Chrom, the war is over. Even if we survive against Yen'Fay, if his forces join up with Walhart's not even Naga herself could save us. Last thing we needed was for everyone to be worried over my mental health."

"And now everyone is. Don't you see Sekai? Hiding these kinds of things doesn't help us in the slightest. If something is wrong, you need to tell someone. Now I'm worried you won't be ready to enter battle."

Sekai looked up at Chrom with determination. "I will be fine for that Chrom."

Chrom scoffed. "I'm not convinced. You're lucky we still have another day or two or I'd order you to stay off the battlefield. As it stands now, I'm putting you on probation. You WILL spend tomorrow resting, and that means no planning, no reading, and no chess or I will tie you to a tree myself."

Sekai pursed his lips and watched as Chrom got up to leave. Just as Chrom was about to exit the tent, Sekai muttered out.

"I...lled...ou."

Chrom looked back. "Excuse me?"

Sekai sighed. "My nightmare. In it...I killed you."

Chrom's eyes widened before he moved back to the chair. "Tell me about it."

Sekai sighed. "We were fighting Validar. Actually killed him, so the dream started out well enough. Then I heard it. That...laughter."

Chrom tilted his head. "Laughter?"

Sekai nodded. "Ran my hand through your chest. I held you in my arms as you died, all the while something was laughing Chrom."

Chrom placed a hand on Sekai's shoulder. "It was just a dream Sekai, I know you'd never try and hurt me."

Sekai gulped. "Not willingly. But the Grimleal are masters of deception, and they have many ways of removing a person's will. I'm worried they will somehow use me Chrom, and I'm worried you all will pay the price."

Chrom nodded. "Then we won't let them. You said so yourself Sekai, these dreams are just that. Dreams. Illusions conjured up by your mind. They can only hurt you when you let them, and you've been letting them do so for far to long. You need to start talking to me, or someone at least about these dreams."

Sekai sighed. "I know, I know."

"I'm serious. You act as a pillar of support for everyone Sekai, but you forget you need your own. If nothing else, remember you can always count on me."

Sekai smiled. "Because we're "two halves of the same whole"?"

Chrom shook his head. "Because we are brothers, and not just because you married Lissa. I wouldn't be who I am today without you Sekai, none of us would be. Don't forget that."

Sekai scoffed. "Yeah, chances are you all would have died."

Chrom smiled. "Glad to see you still have that same confidence in us."

Sekai smiled. "Well, I've been wrong before. rarely mind you, but it has happened...Thanks Chrom. Sorry to always be such a bother."

Chrom patted Sekai on the shoulder. "I'll get you sorted out one of these days, I swear it. So you'll start talking with someone about these nightmares?"

Sekai nodded. "Hell, I've been a therapist for this army for to long. i suppose I've earned a turn to unload my problems on some poor sap."

The two men laughed and continued to make small talk until Libra returned. After that Sekai drank the same tea Frederick had brought him before, and not fifteen minutes later the men retired for the night for a hopefully pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I wrote basically 80% of that chapter in two hours? I mean, i hate writer's block, but gods I love it when inspiration hits. I wanted to start off the Grima thing a bit earlier than I originally planned. And that is all I'm saying so I don't spoil anything. I am such a tease.  
> Anyways, I'll see if I can't get the next chapter written...well, typed and uploaded soon, but next Monday I fly to Dallas for Thanksgiving (Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans) so don't get you're hopes up. If anything I'll do a little here and a little there while I'm down there.  
> So yeah, next chapter is Yen'Fay, then I'll probably do an angst chapter for Say'Ri, then we move on to Walhart. Man I don't want to kill the guy, but I've decided not to use Spotpass so he has to go.  
> Oh well, talk to you next time and have a good night.


	35. Tragic Hero

Sekai looked out over the side of the volcano from his little hiding spot. Yen'Fay's army was slowly becoming visible on the horizon. Sekai turned back and looked out over his chosen battlefield, a large pit surrounded by a wall of volcanic rock that resembled honeycombs. The Shepherds had left a "hidden" trail into the volcano. Sekai was hoping Yen'Fay would walk into an ambush, but he doubted that would be the case. From his spot, Sekai could see the hiding places of other Shepherds. Inigo, Owain, Lucina, and Severa were currently sitting in one of the holes in a perfect position to strike from the back of the enemy forces, with Chrom, Lon'qu, Gaius, and Gregor opposite to reinforce. Cynthia, Sumia, Cordelia, Nah, and Nowi were at the highest hole in position to take flight. Sekai and his group, Cherche, Say'Ri, Gerome, Morgan, and Ricken were their opposite. Brady and Libra had a small cache of long range staves to heal from afar, and the rest of the army were hidden a bit further in the volcano. They would serve only as emergency reinforcements.

Now all that was left was to wait for Yen'Fay and his forces to arrive.

A growl emanated from his side, causing Sekai to scoff.

"I know you hate just sitting here Shin, but we have to tread carefully. We are outnumbered after all."

A small roar came in response, prompting Sekai to smirk.

"I'm sure you could take them all on Shin, but I have to think of everyone else here. We can't all be giant, flying lizards you know."

Ron'Shin grumbled. Sekai rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll get to work on that."

"Sekai, might I ask what you are doing?"

Sekai turned and noticed Say'Ri had made her way over to him.

"Ah, Say'Ri. Nothing, just talking with Ron'Shin. He's getting impatient just sitting here."

Say'Ri nodded. "Well he should not have to wait much longer. Yen'Fay shall soon be upon us."

Sekai stroked his chin. "We did leave a trail easy enough to follow. But are you sure he will come? This is obviously a trap, and we have the advantage of being hidden. If you're brother is the genius everyone says he is, surely he will see this."

Say'Ri nodded. "Aye, that is true. But worry not, my brother's stubborn pride shall force him to follow. And even if it does not, beyond this volcano lies a large forest. If he does not stop us here, we shall be able to escape into the trees back to safe territory."

Sekai turned and looked back out at the advancing forces, stroking the underside of Ron'Shin's chin.

"Sadly that will be a defeat for us. If we can't bring your brother down here, then defeat in this war is certain."

"You are so sure of this?"

Sekai nodded. "Even killing Yen'Fay here will at best buy us time. Bringing him down here and now will lower enemy morale, at least the Chon'Sin forces. If I can buy us time til the winter, then hopefully I can create a plan to win us this war."

Say'ri nodded her head determinedly. "That would be a miracle. But you and Lord Chrom seem to excel in those."

Sekai scoffed. "Well, let's win this battle first, then we can move on to the next."

Say'Ri nodded, and the two stood in silence, only the volcano's rumbles and the breathing of a wyvern providing noise.

.....

Yen'Fay stood arms folded as he stared out at the volcano before him. The Shepherd had left an obvious trail as they retreated into the volcano, obviously wanting Yen'Fay's army to follow, and he had to admit...the plan was ingenious. The main advantage he held over the Shepherds, that of his numbers, was completely moot since he couldn't bring the entirety of his army with him. He was also now going to fight in unknown territory, and the time and location was most likely up to the enemy forces. Yen'Fay held barely any advantages in the coming battle, a far cry from what he had set out with. It was no wonder Walhart seemed to hold high respect for the Shepherd's tactician, even Yen'Fay held some after reviewing several of the various battles he had planned.

There was one person however who didn't share that respect.

"Eheeheehee, oh such a glorious day isn't it Yen'Fay? Soon we shall crush this pathetic group of rebels once and for all, and we don't even have to chase them down. They've gone ahead and just settled themselves down, lambs ready to be slaughtered."

Yen'Fay scoffed. Excellus had met up with his army shortly after Yen'Fay began to chase down the Shepherds, and had quickly become nothing but a thorn in Yen'Fay's side. Constantly complaining and trying to usurp his position as leader, it had take an extreme amount of patience on everyone's part to not kill the slob.

"Don't be so sure Excellus, this current situation is not in our favor. I feel it would be better if we just withdraw and allow the enemy to escape. Even if they escape to Resistance territory, that does not change that the combined might of the Emperor's and my forces will quickly crush the enemy forces and reclaim our territory."

Excellus giggled. "That is a strange thing to say Yen'Fay. Would it not be better to just as easily crush them here and now rather then later? Or is there another reason you wish to allow the enemy to withdraw? A PERSONAL reason perhaps?"

Yen'Fay scowled. "If you are talking of my sister, then you are wasting you're breath. She is a traitor to me and nothing more."

"Good, good." Excellus leaned in and began to whisper. "Very nice acting there. I bet even your men bought it. Listen, how about a deal? In the heat of battle, it would be easy for some of the enemy to escape. Your sister's escape would be a grand failure on your part, but if you were to bring me ohh, I don't know...the Fire Emblem? I suppose then I could count her escape as but a simple, acceptable failure."

Yen'Fay scoffed. "Worry not Excellus, the Emperor shall have the Fire Emblem."

Excellus kept the smile, but his gaze hardened. "Of course...for the Emperor." He began to walk away, but quickly turned around. "Oh, before I forget...I know our Emperor wants the enemy Grandmaster alive, but I feel that in our current situation it would be better off to just kill him here and now. Do me a favor and bring me his head."

With that Excellus turned and walked away. Yen'Fay sighed and turned back to the volcano. A part of him had hoped the Shepherds would be victorious in their battle against the Empire, but it seemed that was a false hope. Now to protect his sister he would have to kill them all.

"All captains, with me! If these rebels want a battle against us, then they shall have it!" Yen'Fay called out.

And if that was what had to happen, then so be it.

.....

Sekai perked up. A small force had just moved away from the larger army and was on it's way towards the volcano. He would have to have Say'Ri confirm Yen'Fay was among the group, but most likely the battle was soon to begin.

"Say'Ri!" he called out. "Come here."

Say'Ri maneuvered her way over. "Yes Sekai?"

Sekai looked back at the group. "We've got company on the way. I need you to confirm your brother is with them."

Say'Ri nodded and trained her eyes on the group. It wasn't for several minutes later however until she nodded. "Aye, I see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that face mask of his is unmistakable."

Sekai nodded. "Then we don't have much time. Come on, let's get in position."

Say'Ri nodded and the two climbed on Ron'Shin. The plan was to separate Yen'Fay from his main group, allowing Chrom and the other Shepherds to deal with the bulk of the enemy force while Sekai and Say'Ri dealt with Yen'Fay. Sekai still didn't quite know how they would get the general alone, but he would deal with that when the time came.

Ron'Shin quickly jumped and landed on the rock below, and then maneuvered to stand in the center of the clearing. Sekai jumped off and looked over at the hiding spot where Chrom was. After a moment the blue haired lord's head poked out, and Sekai could barely make out the questioning look. Sekai nodded at Chrom, who returned the nod and went back into hiding.

"Now what Sekai?" Say'Ri asked as she stepped up to his side.

"Now." Sekai folded his arms. "We wait."

.....

Yen'Fay turned the corner and found himself entering a semi-large clearing. From what he could tell it was the same size as a small arena, even having it's own audience seating in the form of holes in the surrounding rock walls.

Perfect place for an ambush, Yen'Fay thought.

And standing in the center of the clearing was an armored man, wyvern, and...Say'Ri.

"Finally finished running?" He said, lifting a fist as his men fanned out behind him.

The armored man hoisted a lance to rest over his shoulder. "No, just reached our destination General."

Yen'Fay tilted his head at the armored figure. Reports did say the tactician rode a wyvern.

"Grandmaster Sekai I presume?"

The man nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you General. You have quite the reputation."

Yen'Fay returned the nod. "I can say the same."

"So I have been told. You going to try and take me to Walhart as well?"

Yen'Fay shook his head. "No. Such an action would invite the chance for catastrophe. Instead You will die by my hand, here and now. You," his gaze went to Say'Ri. "and all those who would defy the Empire."

Say'Ri's gaze hardened. "Brother, I shall not ask why. The time for words is long past. Let us let our actions speak for us." With that she pulled out her blades and entered a battle stance. Yen'Fay did the same and returned his gaze to Sekai.

"Call upon your forces tactician. Now is the time for battle."

He then dashed at the pair, the roar of his men behind him signaling the beginning of the battle.

.....

When Yen'Fay broke into his charge, the Shepherds burst into action. The sword fighters jumped down and began to meet the enemy soldiers in battle, keeping the forces in one place as the archers and mages fired bursts of magic and arrows at them.

"This is just like the Mila Tree isn't it?" Ricken asked Morgan as he fired a concussive wind blast down at an enemy.

"Kind of, except this time WE are the ones on the high ground." She replied, eyes scanning for a target.

"Kind of strange the Valmese don't employ many mages or archers in normal formations though."

Morgan's brow furrowed in confusion. "Valmese forces don't normally use mages, something with the culture glorifying sword users, but archers are a mainstay. Their absence in this battle is strange."

Ricken shrugged. "Well it doesn't really matter in this battle. Archers would just be useless in this situation. We have the high ground after all."

Morgan nodded. That was true enough. With the current flow of the battle, they would soon win the day. Another superb victory, planned by her fath-

"GAHHH!!!"

Morgan was shocked by Ricken's sudden outcry, but was stunned when she saw the reason for it. He had been hit in the shoulder.

By an arrow.

There was a sudden whizz of air as an arrow sailed past her, narrowly missing her head. Morgan instantly grabbed the slightly larger Ricken and brought them both under cover. Cherche and Gerome quickly maneuvered over to them, the two Minerva's using their armored bodies as a makeshift shield from the archers.

"ARCHERS!!!" Cherche yelled. Other Shepherds around the clearing soon found

"Morgan, are you injured?" Gerome asked, a faint hint of worry in his voice.

Morgan nodded her head, a slightly shaky voice finding her. "I'm f-fine. Ricken was hit though."

Ricken groaned his confirmation.

"Dammit," Gerome growled. "Where the hell did these archers come from?"

Morgan leaned out and peered at the clearing. Despite being wide open, no arrows were being fired at any of the sword users, who were now slowly being forced back by some of the remaining heavy armored foes. Morgan began to peek out a bit more to try and see where the archers were, but was violently pulled back by Gerome just as an arrow whizzed by where her head was.

"Gah!" she exclaimed.

"Idiot!" Gerome returned. "Be careful. You are giving them to big of a target."

Morgan rubbed her back. "Yeesh, don't be so rough Gerome. I'm pretty delicate you know. Besides, I'm TRYING to figure out where these archers are."

Gerome scoffed. "Then follow the trajectory. The arrows are hitting downwards, so obviously they are above us."

Morgan blinked for a bit before grumbling incoherently under her breath, a slight blush on her face out of embarrassment. Another groan from Ricken though quickly brought her out of it.

"RICKEN!!! Are you okay?"

"Been...better."

Cherche crouched down and looked at the wound. After a moment she sighed in relief. "Lucky. Your armor took the brunt of the blow, so the puncture was very light. We need to get you some medical attention quickly though, no need to chance a more serious energy."

Gerome leaned out his head out, wary of any arrows that might try and hit him. "Well unless we can either Brady or Libra here, or get Ricken into their view without getting him in the view of these archers, that's not going to happen."

Morgan leaned over. "Can you see the archers Gerome? Maybe we can bring them down from our positions here."

Gerome shook his head. "That's not going to work Morgan."

"Huh? Why?"

Gerome leaned back into cover. "The Valmese seem to have borrowed one of your father's tricks. The archers are riding with some wyvern riders."

Morgan's eyes widened. "But that's..."

Gerome nodded. "Your father's strategy, yes."

Cherche nodded as well. "It's not surprising. That strategy of pairing soldiers together has won your father an impressive number of battles. It's no surprise someone would eventually copy it. The only question now is what he is going to do."

Gerome peered out once again. "It would seem he is going to fight them."

.....

A sword user dashed at Sekai, but his act was predictable. Slapping the blade away with Luna, Sekai pirouetted around the swordsmen, a clear view into his now vulnerable back. A quick lunge and the man's threat was ended, but the battle was far from over.

Sekai let out a curse as he looked over the battle. It had started out so well, going almost exactly as he had planned. Despite initial resistance, the superior mix of agility and strength from the Shepherds had been able to corral the Valm forces. Then, the mages and archers began slowly picking them off, an act made slightly difficult thanks to the durable armor the Valm used. Even Yen'Fay, despite putting up impressive resistance, was beginning to fail when put against both Say'Ri and Sekai.

Then he had noticed the wyvern riders fly around. Sekai surmised they had been scouting for the Shepherd's position but were drawn to the sound of battle. He had expected aerial reinforcements could show up, and had ordered the various aerial forces he had to get up in the air and defeat them. He had NOT expected archers to be riding on the wyverns as well, making the act of even taking off a life threatening risk. It shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, the phenomenal success of his apparent trademark strategy was well known, so it was bound to happen he'd run into someone who used it against him. But whether it was shortsightedness or just plain pride, he hadn't ever devised a strategy against it.

Once he got through this battle, he swore he would never make that mistake again.

Now he just had to figure out a way to turn things back around. The easiest thing to do would be to get himself, Cherche, and Gerome up in the air. Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia would be in to much danger with their unarmored mounts for him to get them up there. That meant the three of them would be outnumbered two to one. He'd have to count on the fact the Valmese might be unused to such a partnership and the enemy riders would mess up somewhere.

Sekai heard a loud thump behind him and turned to see Ron'Shin settling himself next to Sekai.

"Shin? Where have you been?"

A low roar was his reply.

"Yes, I know I directed you to fight some of the enemy soldiers, but-"

Ron'Shin interrupted with a low chortle.

"Yes, I suppose that IS where you'd be but-"

Ron'Shin gave a confident growl.

"This is not the time for smart remarks. Look, we need to get up in the air, you ready for a fight?"

Ron'Shin gave a determined glare, and gave his wings a strong flap.

Sekai scoffed in amusement. "Of course you are." Sekai jumped on to the saddle. With a sharp tug of the reins, the two quickly began climbing up into the air. Of course the enemy wyvern riders, and their archer passengers, noticed the sudden takeoff and arrows already began flying down towards them. Sekai squeezed his body into the saddle, creating a smaller target to hit. He heard arrows bounce off the thick armor Ron'Shin wore, luckily not a single arrow hitting him. When he thought it was safe, Sekai looked up at the wyverns and felt a flash of relief as he saw the archers either try to awkwardly reload or in some cases just try to regain their balance.

Sekai felt a flash of enjoyment at the sight. He didn't know who thought it was a good idea to copy his strategy, but obviously they hadn't had the other soldiers practice the maneuver. As he continued to climb, he called out his plan for the other fliers.

"Gerome, Cherche, we need to bring these guys down. Cynthia, Cordelia, and Sumia, stay back. Can't risk you getting hit taking off."

Ron'Shin quickly threw himself to the side as he dodged a bomb diving wyvern. Sekai turned his head and he saw the enemy wyvern bank a sharp left, and begin climbing up to meet up with his allies.

Or he would have if not for a giant dragon suddenly slamming into it. The rider and archer flew off the wyvern and hit the rock wall. The wyvern itself became disoriented and crashed into the ground. Sekai soon found himself face to face (metaphorically) with a familiarly green dragon.

"Nowi?"

"Heya Sekai!" No matter how many times he heard it, the deep booming voice Nowi gained when she transformed would always unsettle him. "Hope you don't mind if me and Nah went on ahead and jumped into the battle."

A orange dragon, slightly smaller than the green one but about Ron'Shin's size, quickly appeared.

"Mother, you mustn't just jump into battle like this. Uncle Sekai did say he wanted all of us to hide unless called for so as to keep "certain elements of surprise"."

Sekai waved a hand. "It is fine Nah, I was about to call for you two anyways." Truthfully, Sekai had completely forgotten about the two, an incredibly alarming fact. He never allowed anything to slip past him in a situation, especially two fighters who could literally become dragons.

Maybe the lack of sleep really was getting to him?

Sekai quickly shook himself out of his head. Now was not the time for such thoughts. He turned his head towards the sound of some more flapping and saw Gerome and Cherche atop their Minervas coming up to meet him.

"Quite a mess we have here Sekai." Cherche said as the two met up with the rest of the group.

"So tell us, what is your plan to get us out of it?" Gerome retorted.

Sekai shrugged. "We kill the enemy. It seems whoever suggested utilizing our pair up strategy didn't account for the amount of teamwork such an action would take. Unless the riders stay still, the archers can't fire, so just work together and bring them down."

The others made no comment and began to fly into battle, all except for Gerome who oddly decided to stay back.

"Yes Gerome?"

The masked man showed no emotion as always. "Ricken was hit in the shoulder with a Valmese arrow. He is currently doing fine, and so long as he gets medical attention soon there should be no lasting damage."

Silently Sekai cursed but he nodded. "Thank you Gerome."

Gerome scoffed. "Thank Cherche, she's the one who made the evaluation." With that he turned and flew off.

With Gerome gone Sekai gave a more audible curse under his breath. Ricken's injury, while alarming, was an expected risk in a battle. But it had only happened because Sekai never planned for the enemy to utilize his own strategy against him. And now that they had, he had completely lost control of the flow of the battle. And last time he had let this happen...

Emmeryn.

No. No, he swore he would never let this happen again. He would not get caught up in what he didn't do, and instead focus on what he could. The battle wasn't lost yet, far from it. There was a glaring flaw in the enemy plan, his forces were still giving their all.

They would win this.

.....

Yen'Fay continued to block and parry Say'Ri's attacks. Her speed was unbelievable, and she battled with a strength he had never seen before. Every attack was precise, every swing calculated. It was obvious she had been training for a long time for this battle, and that training was not a waste.

She's grown so strong.

Yen'Fay had not been expecting this. The Say'Ri he remembered was such a delicate girl, a flower in bloom. She had learned the sword arts of course, taught to her by Father as was tradition. But Say'Ri had always been more inclined towards diplomacy than battle. That was Yen'Fay's talent. But it seemed that over the years her battle abilities had drastically improved. Where once was a girl trying to even manage blocking his assaults, now stood a woman who was the one pressing the attack.

Where did she find such strength?

The answer was obvious. Hatred. Hatred and anger towards him. Say'Ri must have been wanting to enact vengeance upon him, and had begun training herself so that she could. She had grown into such a strong and graceful fighter, while Yen'Fay had just assumed she had remained the same little girl he remembered. The one threatened by Excellus if Yen'Fay didn't betray Chon'Sin to Walhart.

Would such a threat even matter now?

The choice had been agonizing. Family or country. Blood or his people. But in the end he chose her over all else. It hadn't been the easiest choice, but very little had ever mattered to him any more than his sister. Ever since she had been born he'd protected her. Shielded her from any outwards threat. It was his duty as the older brother.

But was his protection even needed?

Perhaps not anymore. A small lull in the fighting allowed Yen'Fay to look out on the battle. Excellus had made the decision to put the archers on the wyvern riders, under the pretense that "if it works for those pathetic pieces of trash, then surely the Empire's finest will have no problem doing the same thing". Yen'Fay had protested, but Excellus had made up his mind and ordered it anyways. Normally Yen'Fay would have just ignored such a thing, but at the time he had been more inclined to indulge the slime, if only to ensure Say'Ri's survival.

Of course, now that seemed like a wasted effort. Despite the initial confusion, the tactician had quickly taken to the air on his own wyvern and was soon joined by others. And from the little glimpse Yen'Fay got, he could tell how bad the situation was for his men. The archers couldn't do much, and his riders were to unused to having another person with them in battle that they'd either move to hard for the archers or move to slow to accommodate them. The tactician and his Shepherds meanwhile were working in perfect sync. Not a single movement out of place.

A quick flash in his eye made Yen'Fay bring up his sword in a block, and he felt Say'Ri's blade bounce off his own. Instinctively he moved in for the counter, a sweep aimed for the neck. Say'Ri ducked and rolled out of the way, leaving Yen'Fay to slash only air. She quickly stood up and resumed a battle stance, waiting to see what Yen'Fay would do.

She's grown so strong.

She doesn't need me anymore, except for one thing.

"Prepare to die rebel scum."

To be her enemy, and to die by her blade. He would make her work for it, but if she was as strong as he thought...

Yen'Fay dashed at her.

.....

"Cherche, Gerome, take the guy on the left!!! Nowi and Nah, you do the same with the guy on the right!!! Once we get these last two, we can resume our bombardment."

The other fliers moved to follow orders, so Sekai flew down to one of the caves that gave a wider view of the entire battlefield.

"LIBRA!!!" Sekai called out, chasing out the war monk.

"Sekai? Does that mean the archers...?"

Sekai nodded his head. "Not compleetly, but good enough. Ricken was injured when they first appeared and hasn't been seen yet. Cherche and Gerome assure me he'll be fine, but I don't know if his condition has taken a turn. I'm going to take you to him."

Libra nodded and jumped on Ron'Shin. "Of course, let us hurry."

The fly over to the cave where Ricken and Morgan were supposed to be was a short one, though the sight of his daughter charging up a magic spell was not one he was expecting to be greeted by.

"Father!?" Morgan exclaimed as she quickly dispelled the spell.

Sekai nodded. "Yes, it's me. I brought Libra to look at Ricken, where is he?"

A groaned "Over here." was his reply and Sekai noticed Ricken sitting behind Morgan. The arrow was protruding from the young boy's shoulder, but aside from that he seemed fine. Libra rushed over and began to examine him. Sekai walked over and put a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"You doing okay kiddo?"

Morgan gave a shaky nod. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. But Father! Those soldiers...they were using your strategy of pairing soldiers up together!"

Sekai nodded. "I know. Lucky for us whoever decided to copy it felt it was better to just throw them together instead of train them for it. I'll have to start making plans for this kind of thing though."

Morgan looked over at Ricken. "Is Ricken going to be okay father?"

Libra answered. "With proper rest he should be. But we'll need to get this arrow out of his shoulder before it does more damage."

Sekai walked over and knelt next to the monk. "Are you sure? We don't know what kind of arrows they use, pulling it out may cause more harm than what he has."

Libra smiled. "Worry not Sekai. From the few arrows fired at me, I was able to see the Valmese prefer smoother arrowheads as opposed to the ridged ones. Most likely hoping the arrow would go deeper that way."

Sekai nodded. "If they'd rather kill the enemy quickly and efficiently that's the way to go. Ricken, we need to pull out this arrow, and it's probably going to hurt. You ready?"

He saw Ricken gulp, but the young mage nodded. Sekai steadied his arms on the boy's shoulders to keep him in place. Libra put a hand on his chest and grabbed the arrow with his other, eliciting a gasp of pain from the mage.

"Just breathe Ricken." Libra said, completely focused on the task at hand. "On three. One, two...THREE!!!"

With that Libra pulled the arrow out of Ricken's shoulder. Blood spattered out from the now open wound and Ricken cried out in fresh pain. Libra quickly grabbed one of his staffs and began to mend the wound. Some agonizing minutes later and soon the wound was closed, though Ricken was slightly pale from the amount of blood loss. Libra himself seemed a little shaky from having to concentrate for such a long period of time.

"That...that took longer than expected." Libra said catching his breath.

Sekai nodded. "Will he be okay Libra?"

Libra shook his head. "I can't say for certain. All I know is that wound was much deeper than we'd thought. I can't say to much until I know for certain, but I do know any major amounts of stress could cause the wound to reopen."

"Well, I wasn't planning on throwing him back into the battle anyways. You need me to take you back or are you all set here?"

Libra looked at Ricken. "I'll stay here and monitor him. Besides, I can see the whole of the battlefield from here anyways, so I can still do some light healing."

Sekai nodded, and then he stood back up. Morgan, who had remained silent through the entire thing, spoke up then.

"Father? What's our next plan?"

Sekai looked over at Morgan. "Next? I'm going to finish this Morgan."

.....

Say'Ri felt irritated as her blade once again bounced off of Yen'Fay's. This felt just like the training sessions she had gone through with her brother when they were children, him blocking her attacks as she tried to find some chink in his defense. Then it had just been simple training, learning the basics of swordplay. But now it was an actual battle, and yet still Yen'Fay refused to press the attack.

It was as if he didn't see her as an opponent.

The thought was true enough. When Sekai had been fighting alongside her, Yen'Fay had seemed more focused on bringing down the tactician. When Sekai had withdrawn from the battle to focus on the new aerial threat, Say'Ri had continued to press the assault on her brother. But rather than fight and take her seriously, Yen'Fay only blocked her attacks. Yen'Fay was infamous for his relentless attitude towards his enemies, rivaling even Walhart in his merciless attitude.

So why was he treating Say'Ri so differently?

Say'Ri dashed and made a low sweep at Yen'Fay's waist. Yen'Fay blocked the attack and slammed his shoulder into Say'Ri, knocking her back onto the ground. Rather than try and move in for a kill however, Yen'Fay remained fixated on his spot, staring down Say'Ri.

The princess growled as she stood up. "Why do you not take this fight seriously brother? Do you not see me as an opponent worthy of your skills?"

Yen'Fay remained silent but entered a battle stance.

Say'Ri narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger. "Fine. Let me show you what training I have done preparing for this battle. Perhaps then you shall fight me seriously."

Say'Ri moved her sword into her secondary hand and withdrew the second blade she kept strapped to her waist. Yen'Fay's eyes widened slightly in shock, and Say'Ri felt a wave of enjoyment at the sight. Dual wielding was an extremely unorthodox style, especially in Chon'Sin. It wasn't considered a wrong style or weak, but the training and expertise required to master it made it rare for one to try. It was much easier to just train to use one blade and keep all of your strength focused on that one blade, as opposed to splitting your strength between two.

Say'Ri dashed at her brother, slashing at Yen'Fay's head with her right hand blade while her left hand blade was aimed at the waist. Yen'Fay fell to one knee, allowing the right blade to slash only air as he used his blade to block the left hand blade. Before he could counter though, Say'Ri kicked him in the chest, launching him to land on his back a few feet away. Say'Ri jumped into the air, swords planted downwards to pierce the vulnerable general. Yen'Fay quickly rolled to the side however, moving out of the way just as Say'Ri landed, blades piercing the volcanic earth.

Yen'Fay entered a battle stance again, but this time his gaze fell over the battlefield. All of his flying units had fallen, so the Shepherds had begun the bombardment of arrows and spells again. He could count only five of his own forces left, and some Shepherds had turned their eyes towards him and were beginning to move. He looked back at Say'Ri, who had recovered from her failed attack. Yen'Fay readied his blade for another attack.

Say'Ri rushed forwards and slammed one of her blades into his, the force knocking it slightly to the left. Say'Ri's other blade moved towards his neck, but Yen'Fay threw up his forearm to block the attack. The blade ripped through his forearm protector and dug into his arm, drawing out a shout of pain. Yen'Fay instinctively brought his blade around towards her waist, but it was met by her secondary blade. This time she was able to throw the general's blade out of his hand. Yen'Fay tried to make a dash for his blade, but Say'Ri slashed his thigh, forcing Yen'Fay to fall to the ground on his knee.

Yen'Fay looked up at Say'Ri as her face glowed in the light of the sun. She held the tip of one her blades to his neck.

"Yen'Fay, for your traitorous crime, I hereby sentence you to death. Have you any last words?"

An image of a little black haired girl came to him, holding a sword much to big for her.

"Brother Yen'Fay! Brother Yen'Fay! Can we train? Pleeeaassee!?"

Yen'Fay smiled. "You have grown strong sister. I hold no regrets."

Say'Ri narrowed her eyes at him, then she brought the blade at his neck over her head.

The last thing he saw was that little black haired girl.

.....

Sekai climbed off Ron'Shin as he watched Yen'Fay's head roll. He had arrived to late to assist Say'Ri, though from what he saw she hadn't needed it. He looked over at the rest of the Shepherds, who were now finishing off the last of Yen'Fay's forces. Sekai walked over to Say'Ri, who was now staring at her brother's corpse.

"Well done Say'Ri." he said as he walked up to her. "That dual blade style was impressive. Yen'Fay lost to it completely."

Say'Ri continued to stare down at Yen'Fay's corpse. "It makes no sense Sekai."

Sekai tilted his head. "What do you mean Say'Ri?"

"I know my brother, at least I know his style. He holds nothing back against any enemy, no matter how strong. Yet the Yen'Fay I fought today was reserved. He'd block and counter, but he made barely any attacks of his own. I can't understand it."

Sekai shrugged. "Maybe you're giving him to much credit. I know he was strong, but so are we. Maybe you just reached his level and didn't know it."

Say'Ri shook her head. "It wasn't til I resorted to both my blades that I made any progress. Before that I couldn't touch him. And then there were his last words. He told me that I had grown strong and he held no regrets. Something just feels wrong about this Sekai, though I can't tell what."

"I can tell you if you want." A high pitched voice came.

Sekai and Say'Ri looked to the side as a fat...thing suddenly appeared. Sekai could not honestly tell if he was looking at a man or a woman, but Say'Ri seemed to recognize the...person in front of them.

"EXCELLUS!!! What can you possibly know of my brother you loathsome toad!"

Excellus put it's hand over it's mouth. "Ohoho, more than you can know Princess."

Sekai looked over at Say'Ri. "Say'Ri, who is this?"

Excellus laughed. "Oh how rude. I am Excellus. I am the master tactician for the Empire. I know who you are though, so no need to introduce yourself."

Master...right. "Well then, what can you tell us about Yen'Fay?"

Excellus giggled. "Oh such a sad tale, so ripe with drama and sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about?" Say'Ri asked.

Excellus put it's hand over it's mouth in mock shock. "Oopsie. Wasn't supposed to say that, I did promise your brother I wouldn't tell this story after all."

Say'Ri pointed her blades at Excellus. "You will speak now or I will hae your head snake."

Excellus suddenly got angry. "As If you could even HOPE to HARM me wench! I could have had your head with but a single WORD! And I would have to, if not for him..."

"Enough talking around it, say what you mean!"

Excellus sneered. "Oh, you mean he didn't tell you? Even to his last breath he hoped to keep the charade?" Excellus let out a loud laugh. "Oh that's just to rich. So proud, so noble...even to the very end!"

Say'Ri blinked. "Tell me? Tell me what?"

Excellus smiled. "And you have no idea. This is so rich. Tell me Say'Ri, why is it you think Yen'Fay joined us, hmmm? Did you know it was all done to save just one, itty, bitty, insignificant person? That he did it all to save...you?"

"W-What? Lies...you are LYING!" Say'Ri called out.

Excellus giggled. "Well, I do tell quite a bit of those, but not THIS time. I am telling the complete truth. Tell me, thing of all of your miraculous escapes. Chon'Sin? Rosanne? Valm Harbor? Each time you barely escaped with your life, and each time I could have easily had you killed. But I didn't, because that wasn't our deal."

Say'Ri let her swords drop to the ground. "N-No..."

Excellus continued. "Oh yes. You live, and Yen'Fay fought for us. He kept his end of the deal to HIS very end, and at the hands of his own SISTER no less. Such dramatic irony, don't you agree? He betrayed everything to protect his own sister, and that very sister is the one who killed him. Such a tragic little play, right? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Excellus cackled.

Say'Ri fell to her knees. "N-No...it can't be true..."

Excellus stopped laughing and smiled. "Oh but it is. But don't feel to bad, you can apologize to him when you see him. No reason to leave you alive after all...ELFIRE!!!" He launched a giant fireball right at the princess, who was so caught in her grief she didn't move a muscle.

"THUNDER!!!" Sekai fired his own spell as it collided with the fire spell, resulting in a small blast.

Excellus sneered. "Oooh, do we have another hero? Fine, because I am SOOOO merciful, I will let her live this time. But do be prepared for next time though. Till then, tada." And with that Excellus suddenly teleported away. Sekai noticed a small ring of black powder that had been left behind, burned and smoking. He knelt down and swiped some with his finger.

It can't be, he thought.

Sekai shook himself out of that thought. Sekai looked back at Say'Ri who was now holding her face in her hands as she cried in front of Yen'Fay's corpse.

"Yen'Fay...damn you...why, why didn't you tell me? I could have gone along with the ruse, I could have..." she chocked out.

Sekai moved to go and try and console her when he heard a pebble get kicked. He turned his head and saw a soldier carrying another over his shoulder. He recognized them as the rider and archer knocked off the wyvern by Nowi. He'd thought hitting the wall had killed them, but it seemed they were only knocked out. The rider noticed Sekai's staring and froze, looking at him. From what Sekai could tell, they were close enough that they'd have heard the whole exchange that had just happened, and if they did...

Sekai nodded at the soldier and turned back over to Say'Ri. He couldn't see it, but the other soldier gave a nod in return and continued to drag himself and the archer away from the battlefield. No one else noticed them.

"Damn you Yen'Fay, damn you..." Say'Ri continued as Sekai walked over.

"Say'Ri...I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

Say'Ri looked at Sekai. "Why? Why didn't he trust me? Why did he...did he...?

Sekai stared down at the princess. He found himself not knowing what to do, as was normal when it came to comforting others. Was there any way to comfort another person in this kind of situation? Still, the sight of Say'Ri sobbing could not be ignored. The now arriving Shepherds were staring at the sight confused as Say'Ri cried over her brother's corpse. Sekai did the only thing he could think to do, the same thing he always did in this situation.

He knelt down and gave Say'Ri a hug.

Say'Ri suddenly stiffened at the unexpected contact, but soon surrendered herself into the hug and cried loudly. Chrom came up to the sight of his tactician holding a crying Chon'Sin princess and raised his eyebrow in a confused expression. Sekai gave him a look and shook his head. Chrom remained still before he nodded. Sekai would explain what had happened to him later.

But for now the day was won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took me a little bit to write out, but I feel I did good.  
> Anyways, I hope all of my fellow Americans had a good Thanksgiving and are going to have a good holiday season.  
> So back to the chapter, it took me a while to plan it out. I understand it's a game and all that, but who in their right minds battles in a VOLCANO!? But this is one of the BIGGEST moments in the game, so of course I had to do a chapter of it, so I hope it goes well.  
> Next up in the story though will be a small intermediary before I go on ahead and do my Christmas chapter. Why? Because I want to, there. After that we get to Walhart, and then we begin the Grima stuff. We are in the final stretch here people, so I hope you enjoy it.  
> Have a nice day.


	36. A Lost Friend

It had been five days since the "success" of the battle at Demon's Ingle. Despite succeeding in the original objective of killing Yen'Fay, the reveal of Yen'Fay's true allegiance had shaken several in the Shepherds, none more than Say'Ri who had since entered a state of grieving that resembled Chrom and Lissa after the death of Emmeryn.

Also, the amount of injuries that had been obtained during the battle was extraordinary. Lon'qu had several broken bones and deep cuts, Frederick wouldn't be able to walk properly for another few months if he was lucky. Vaike had been stabbed in the abdomen and would have to join Ricken in sitting out the rest of the war thanks to their injuries. The mounts weren't faring much better with all of the wyverns suffering various battle wounds. Ron'Shin was walking with a slight limp and on of the Minervas had a large gash on her side.

Combining all of that, and the Khans being two days late in meeting up with allied forces, and the spirits of the Shepherds was at it's lowest point since Emmeryn's execution.

So of course Sekai was currently hard at work plotting out their next move. Staring down at his maps, Sekai gave a disgruntled sigh. He'd spent the past day and a half running several different scenarios varying from assaults on forts to guerilla warfare, but every strategy he could come up with ended in the same thing. Borrowed time. Retaking Rosanne would bolster their food reserves along with dealing a heavy blow to Walhart's, but they didn't have the numbers to hold the territory for long. There were several high value forts along Walhart's territorial line, but the defense of those forts was sure to be incredibly strong and even if the were to capture one, Walhart's forces would probably be able to reclaim the lost fortress in a matter of weeks if not days.

Sekai massaged his temples. He knew there had to be a better strategy than just biding his time. With how Fort Steiger went down, and the subsequent end of the battle with Yen'Fay, he knew he needed a big victory to keep morale high, or risk lackluster performance from the troops. Sighing, Sekai looked over to his pile of books and allowed the attention of one to catch his eye. Small, red, and bound in a hardened leather, it took him a moment to recognize it as the book he took off that enemy general back in Valm harbor. He'd been surprised to discover the book was penned by Walhart when he finally began to read it while out on the sea. With the battle that happened and the subsequent invasion of Valm, he'd actually yet to finish it.

Deciding he didn't have any better ideas, Sekai pulled out the book and flipped over to where he'd left off. Fixing the dig crease at the top Sekai began to read the next chapter. Most of the manifesto was just spouting out Walhart's own personal philosophies, such as what true strength was or going a little bit into his childhood where he grew up in the mountains supposedly fighting bears to grow stronger. After an hour, Sekai found a passage that stood out.

"True strength is obtained from conquering the great challenges thrown against you. To shy away from any challenge is to admit defeat to it. If you wish to truly become all you are meant to be, then you must face every mountain, battle, and ordeal you meet."

"Face every challenge huh..." Sekai stroked his chin as he read and reread the passage. It was insane. It was suicidal.

But it just might work...

"Sekai?"

Sekai looked behind him and saw Chrom standing at the door.

"Chrom, do you need something?"

Chrom nodded, growing a smile. "Yeah, report just came in. The Khan's forces have just been spotted on the horizon. hey should be here by the hour."

Sekai nodded. "Good, we'll need to debrief Flavia and Basilio, find out what took them so long to get here."

"Which is why I'm here. You and me are taking an early dinner since the meeting with the two Khans is probably going to take most of the night."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "The whole night? What will we be discussing?"

Chrom waved him off. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Besides, you've been cooped up in here long enough, so let's go."

Sekai considered arguing but he knew it would be useless. Besides, he was feeling hungry, and it wasn't like he was to far into making any plans. Sekai sighed and stood up, dusting off his coat as he did so.

"Well, I could go for some grilled bear."

.....

Chrom and Sekai both walked into the dining area. It had taken two days of marching, but the Shepherds were able to make it back to the main headquarters of the Resistance. Thankfully the place hadn't come under attack after the betrayal at Steiger, so the remaining forces of the Resistance felt they still had a safe place.

"FATHER!!! Over here!!!" A familiar voice called out.

The two men turned as they saw Owain waving over at them, motioning to two free spots at the table. Joining him was Morgan, Cynthia, Brady and Lucina. Chrom patted Sekai's shoulder and motioned his neck over to the table where they all sat.

"Go and join them, I'll go grab our food."

Sekai nodded. "Remember Chrom, bear."

Chrom nodded and Sekai made his way to the table. Morgan moved over a bit and patted down at the now vacant spot, putting Sekai in between his two kids.

"So what are you kids talking about?" Sekai asked as he sat down.

"Just trying to jog Morgan's memories with a few old stories from the past." Lucina answered.

Sekai nodded. "Any luck so far?"

Morgan shook her head, though the smile remained. "No, but I am learning some cool stuff. Like did you know I once got five nosebleeds all in the same day? Or that when I was a baby apparently I climbed in Ron'Shin'S mouth? Apparently you and mother completely freaked out!" Morgan pulled her head back and laughed at the apparent story from her past. Sekai made a mental note to keep an eye on his children in the future.

"Yes, well that's...good to hear Morgan."

Sekai noticed Chrom making his way over to the table, a tray in each hand. When he got to the table he placed the trays down and then sat down next to Lucina.

"So what are we talking about everyone?" Chrom asked.

"Just that I need to keep a close eye on these kids in the future." Sekai answered. He pulled up his tray and felt his mouth water at the bear steak in front of him.

Chrom smirked. "That sounds like a story to me."

Sekai swallowed a bite of bear. "One you can hear later. We have to hurry up and eat, long meeting, remember?"

Lucina furrowed her brows in confusion. "A meeting? What for?"

Chrom swallowed before answering. "Everyone will hear soon enough anyways. The Khan's forces are marching here as we speak. They should be arriving by the hour."

The children began murmuring excitedly. Owain then looked at Sekai.

"So does that mean you will be discussing our next move Father?"

Sekai nodded. "Yes I plan on broaching that topic. But don't get to excited, and theoretical "move" is still a long ways off."

"Whatdya mean by that?" Brady asked.

"Winter is soon to set in." Chrom answered. "It's a cardinal rule of warfare that you don't make any big movements during the winter, right Sekai?"

Sekai finished off his last bite. "Indeed. Best plan for now is to dig in and defend what we have. Send out small teams maybe, disrupt supply lines."

Cynthia slumped glumly. "So we're not going to be doing anything for some time then."

Chrom stood up. "It's better this way. We've all needed some time off, some more than others."

Sekai decided to ignore that Chrom was giving him a look. He stood up and took a quick swig of water.

"Come on Chrom, we'd best get things ready."

Chrom chuckled. "Yes I suppose we should."

The two men began to leave but before they could get far Lucina called out.

"Father, is it all right if I come to?"

Chrom and Sekai both stopped and looked at the blue haired princess. She looked both hesitant and determined. Chrom smiled and looked over at Sekai with a raised eyebrow.

Sekai scoffed and returned to walking. "She asked you, not me. I'll go on ahead and get Say'Ri."

Sekai exited the dining hall and Chrom shook his head. He turned back to Lucina. "Not a problem Lucina. Are you ready to leave now or do you want to stay a bit longer?"

Lucina shook her head and walked up to Chrom. "No Father, I'm ready."

.....

Sekai made his way to the room where Say'Ri was staying. Ever since they had arrived, Say'Ri had kept herself shut up inside of her room, only coming out to eat and bathe. Most of the Shepherds gave her a wide berth, except for Sekai. It wasn't that he was the only one who cared for her plight, but the others didn't quite know how to help. So Sekai had been coming by every now and again, just asking if she wanted to talk. The first day she remained silent, and the second day she told him to leave with enough anger in her voice to frighten a Feroxian. The third day however she had allowed him in, if only to apologize for her behavior the previous day.

They'd then spent the rest if that day talking. Say'Ri spoke of her childhood with Yen'Fay, her feeling of utter heartbreak when it seemed he had betrayed them all. She spoke of how they trained together, stories of getting in trouble or causing a ruckus. More than once Say'Ri broke down crying in his arms. Sekai spoke barely a word, just being the wall for her to throw her anger and grief at. Once the day was done, Say'Ri seemed to have been feeling better.

Sekai had been to busy to visit her the day before, so he was hoping she was doing okay. He found himself in front of her door and he gave three quick raps to it.

"Say'Ri? Are you in there? It's Sekai, is it all right if I come in?"

"...Sekai? Pray, give me a second please."

Sekai heard the sound of a latch unlocking. The door opened and Say'Ri stood at the door. Sekai noticed that her eyes were less bloodshot than they had been when he'd last seen them. Her hair was no longer as disheveled, and she had regained a somewhat healthy glow.

"Say'Ri, the Khan's forces have been spotted and they should be arriving soon. We plan on holding a debriefing of both our missions and then begin planning on our next move. Would you be up to joining us?"

Say'Ri nodded. "Of course, just let me get ready. Come in while you wait, I won't take long."

Sekai nodded and stepped inside of the room. It was essentially bare, save for a cot, a small desk and dresser, and two swords that were on the table. Another blade laid on the desk, but this one was new. It took Sekai a moment, but he eventually recognized the blade.

"That blade..." he muttered.

Say'Ri, currently busy fashioning on her chest plate, looked over and nodded.

"Indeed, it is Yen'Fay's."

Sekai held a hand over the blade. "May I?" Say'Ri nodded. Sekai picked up the blade and stared at the sheath. It was black with gold, flowery trimmings. The handle of the blade was long and straight, wrapped in an old black cloth. He gripped the handle and slowly pulled the blade out. It was long and very well polished. Alongside one side was an inscription written in Chon'Sinese.

"Hyöban wa hokanohito ga anata no koto o kangaeru monodesu. Meiyo wa anata jishin no shitte iru monodesu." He muttered, unclear to it's meaning.

Say'Ri looked over somberly. "Reputation is what others think of you. Honor is what you think of yourself...it was a favorite of his."

Sekai nodded as he slid the blade back into it's sheath and then put it back on the table.

"It fits him. The blade is well crafted, how old is it?."

"Young. Yen'Fay forged it himself only fifteen years ago."

Sekai raised an eyebrow in interest. "He forged it himself?"

Say'Ri nodded. "Tis tradition. Before becoming a Chon'Sin swordsmaster, you must forge your own blade. The swordsman then carries that blade the rest of his life, and is to be buried with it so he may present it to his ancestors."

"So you plan to bury his sword with his remains?"

"Only after Excellus dies to it. Only then shall my brother's spirit be able to rest."

"Rest?"

Say'Ri nodded. "Excellus's actions led to my brother's death. If it is not avenged, his spirit shall languish for eternity."

Sekai pursed his lips but nodded. If that is what Say'Ri felt, then so be it.

"Well know that if you require help I shall give it."

Say'Ri gave a small smile. "Thank you my friend. But look at us, chatting away. You said we had a meeting to attend did you not?"

Sekai returned a smile, glad to see the princess feeling better. "Indeed we do. After you?"

Say'Ri bowed her head and then walked out of the room, Sekai following shortly after. The two made the quick walk to the meeting room in relative silence. When the two entered, Sekai noticed a Feroxian soldier had entered the room. Walking up, Sekai noticed Chrom's grim expression, while Lucina was chalk white.

"Is everything all right?" He asked walking up.

The soldier turned and wore an expression of remorse. "Milord, I regret to inform you that...that..."

"Spit it out man."

Chrom stepped forward. "Sekai, it's Basilio...he fell in battle."

.....

"Damn foolish oaf, I shouldn't have let him out of my sight." Flavia said.

The meeting had been moved to the infirmary. The healers had all cleared out once Flavia was considered stable, and the group had spent the last hour being recounted Flavia's tale after telling theirs.

Apparently Flavia and Basilio kept trying to outrun Walhart, but underestimated his tenacity. During a rainy night they were attacked and several Feroxians had been cut down. During the ensuing escape, Basilio sacrificed his life to stall Walhart personally.

"Damned fool decided to be a hero." Flavia ended.

Sekai sighed. "And what of the soldiers? How are they taking this?"

Flavia gave Sekai a determined glare. "They want revenge Sekai, and I know they expect you to give it to them."

Sekai nodded. "Of course, I already have an idea for a plan. Just have to work out a few...issues."

Lucina turned to face him. "Uncle, may I ask what your plan is?"

The others all turned at him expectantly, prompting Sekai to sigh. This was going to be...difficult.

"I wish to launch an assault upon Walhart directly."

Their reactions were to be expected.

"You want to what?" Flavia asked.

"Even for you, this is madness!" Say'Ri said.

Lucina just stared mouth agape. Chrom just sighed and looked over at Sekai.

"I trust you have good reasons, but I'd feel better hearing them."

Sekai nodded. "Of course. It's actually not as desperate a plan as you might think. Steiger ended up being a catastrophic failure for Walhart. The information we retrieved will take them weeks to sort out, and Yen'Fay's loss is a substantial loss in itself. Now Walhart will need to fall back and lick his wounds, plan his next move."

"That doesn't explain why we should attack him." Flavia said.

"Well, we know that's where he is going to be. Also, the number of troops he will have with him will most likely be low."

"Low? Why would the troops at the capitol be low?" Say'Ri asked.

"Because of our former allies. When they left, they took territory with them right?" The others nodded. They were still trying to figure out all of the new territory lines. "So, who is Walhart going to send to protect and police that territory? Traitors? And what about the lands Yen'Fay policed?"

Chrom nodded. "His army will be spread thin trying to protect his territory."

Sekai nodded. "And no one would expect an attack on his capitol directly."

Flavia rubbed her chin. "If we can get to him without his army behind him, it would make things easier. But how will we know if he is there when we attack?"

"Simple. We tell him we are attacking."

If before they were speechless, than now they were dumbfounded.

"Uncle...I can't be hearing right. You WANT Walhart to know we are coming?" Lucina asked.

Sekai nodded. "Not just that we are coming, but that I personally will be leading the attack."

Chrom's eyes widened in realization. "You plan to use yourself...as BAIT?"

Another nod. "Yes. Walhart has made it very clear he wishes to meet with me. Also, if I were to lead a force against him, it would be tantamount to a personal challenge. Walhart will stay put at the Capitol, his pride will not allow him to do otherwise."

Chrom shook his head. "No. I will not put you in such danger."

Sekai held up a hand. "Peace Chrom. I am merely using myself to draw him out. Believe me, I do not plan on fighting Walhart by myself."

Chrom pursed his lips, but before he could object anymore Flavia spoke up again.

"So let's say we do go with your crazy plan here. What's to stop Walhart from gathering his forces at the Capitol once he hears of your plan?"

Sekai stroked his chin. "That's one of the difficult parts of the plan. We want to release that information early enough Walhart will stay at the Capitol, but late enough he will have to make do with the forces he currently possesses."

Chrom sighed. "I don't like it, but it is currently the best plan we have."

Sekai shrugged. "It is a placeholder. I have all of winter to come up with something better."

Chrom nodded. "Whatever you decide old friend. If nobody else has anything to add, then I believe this meeting is over."

Nobody said anything, so Chrom gave a nod. As if on cue, the healers reentered and began to lead a grumbling Flavia to a cot so she could get some bedrest. Say'Ri gave a nod to the group and turned and left. Lucina also nodded, but seemed to hold a gaze on Sekai a second longer than necessary, though it went unnoticed. Once Lucina had left, Sekai began to make his preperations to leave. Before he could however, he was stopped by Chrom.

"Sekai, mind staying a little longer? I need to speak with you about something."

Sekai sighed. "Chrom, I promise I will try and find a better plan than I have now."

Chrom waved a hand. "I have faith you will do what's best. I actually needed to speak with you about something else. We need to discuss the Saint's Day Festival."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. Saint's Day was an Ylissean holiday celebrated at the end of the year. Celebrated at the end of the winter season, it was a holiday of compassion, gratitude, and fellowship. Ylissean through and through.

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten that was coming up. Well, don't worry about us Chrom, I'm sure we can handle a few months without you."

Chrom smiled. "Actually, I can't go. Tradition dictates as the leader of this army I stay. First to enter battle, last to leave."

Sekai narrowed his eyebrows. "But tradition also dictates the Exalt hosts the festival. If you aren't going, who will host?"

Chrom retained the smile as he stared at Sekai, who quickly caught onto his meaning.

"Chrom...no."

"Someone has to host the festival Sekai."

"That's right. The EXALT."

"Actually, it has to be the royal family. And Prince Sekai is just as good as Exalt Chrom."

"I'm also the tactician Chrom. What if something were to happen?"

Chrom stroked his chin. "I do believe you said Laurent has been doing well in his studies. And we have Frederick, myself, Flavia, Say'Ri. Besides, you said so yourself, the chances of any major movements being made during winter time is low."

Sekai stuttered out incomprehensibly. "But...I..."

Chrom's smile grew wide. "Just give up Sekai. Besides, it would do you could to visit Lissa. You've been under a lot of pressure lately, some time off will do you good."

Sekai sighed. "There's no escaping this is there?"

Chrom shrugged. "I suppose I could go if you really wanted. But then how would I break it to Lissa that her husband decided to work instead of spend time with her, even though she hadn't seen him for two months?"

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "Two months?"

"Factoring in the time it would take to sail there."

Sekai groaned in exasperation. "I can't believe you're actually blackmailing me. I don't know whether I should be angry or proud."

Chrom smiled and clapped Sekai on the shoulder. "What, you don't think I haven't picked up anything after all this time have you?"

Sekai sighed. "I feel betrayed...fine. Fine. I'll go damn you. But I won't enjoy it."

Chrom shrugged. "I'll take what victory I can. Come, we need to gather a party to go with you and get you on the next available ship."

Sekai sighed as he begrudgingly followed along. He hated being in the center of attention, and no doubt that's where he'd be in the coming months. But he'd also have Lissa next to him. The thought of his wife made him smile.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some time to sit down and type this thing out. I think it went pretty well.  
> But first, to any Hebrew readers I have, Happy Hanukkah. Hope you all have a great week.  
> Now as to the chapter, I had to work in a few things for the future so that took some maneuvering. But you all have this chapter, so you are most likely interested in the next one. It's mainly going to be a fluff, though I do have some things I need to accomplish for my personal agenda. So next chapter there will be love, comedy, and someone being left behind.  
> Next chapter will be out before Christmas, maybe sometime this week if I can do it.  
> Have a great holiday season everyone.
> 
> *Also, I do apologize if the Japanese writing is incorrect. I used Google translate for that, but theres still the likely chance it could be wrong.


	37. Voyage Home

The environment of a battle is one of the most important aspects you must plan for. It can either be your strongest ally, or your deadliest foe.

Take rain for example. Just one quick shower can make a battlefield muddy, slowing all ground troops. Or a desert, the heat and sand drastically diminishing your options.

Sea, land, desert, grassy plain. Much like soldiers, each has strengths and weaknesses that you must both recognize, and exploit, if you wish to accomplish victory.

Now, in the following sub-chapters I shall explain some of the environments you may find yourself in. Take note that no two battlefields will ever be the same, so always be on the lookout for-

*Bang bang bang* "FATHER!!! Are you in there!?"

Sekai looked up and over at the cabin door. It had been about three weeks since he had sailed away from Valm back to Ylisse. Supposedly the winds and currents were being exceptionally generous, so they were due to arrive qithin a couple of days. Which worked out well since, according to the captain, food stores were running out quicker than expected. No stowaways had been discovered, Sekai having helped in the searches himself, so it was chalked up to just some idiot dock worker doing a miscount.

"Yes, Owain I am. What do you need?"

Owain opened the door. "Our destined battle of wits and will is soon to be upon us. I have come to retrieve you as you requested."

Sekai nodded. "Thank you Owain. And you could just say the card game is starting soon."

Owain furrowed his brows in confusion. "But I did..."

Sekai sighed. "Never mind. Let me grab my coat."

Owain smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you Father."

Sekai stood and pushed in his chair, pulling his coat off the chair and putting it on. He then clasped the journal closed and neatly put it on a pile of other books. With a nod, the two men began walking towards the galley where the semi-nightly card games were being held.

"So Owain, how has your day been?"

"Great Father, I battled with my eternal rival, and discovered long lost secrets with my sister."

Sekai nodded. "Good to see you are helping Morgan with her studies. Anything interesting happen in training with Gerome?"

Owain sighed. "No, lost again."

Sekai shrugged. "Winning or losing doesn't matter, only that you get stronger from the experience."

"I suppose, but how about you Father?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Well, what have you done today?"

Sekai shrugged again. "Nothing much. Studied a few old maps and wrote in my journal."

Owain furrowed his brow. "I've been meaning to ask Father, that journal you are writing in...is it by chance your strategy book?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "You know of it?"

Owain smiled. "Of course, it is one of Morgan's favorites. I can't tell you how many times Morgan would shove it in my face. "Owain, did you know Father-"

"OWAIN!!!" Sekai barked, causing the future boy to jump in fear.

"Ahh!!!...Father...what's wrong?"

Sekai sighed. "Sorry Owain, didn't want to startle you but...well, at this point in time I've only just started writing in that journal. Up until now, I've only written in it once or twice."

Owain's eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh, so you don't wish to be told what you will write...but Father, why start now?"

Sekai gained a look of sadness. "Basilio was the one who gave me the journal in the first place...always said he wanted to read it..."

Owain kept silent as he looked down at the ground in front of him. No one liked talking about Basilio's...defeat, but few more so than his father. No one also knew how to console him since he tended to veer away from the subject. Sekai seemed to want to avoid the subject altogether...

Sekai released a deep breath. "But let's not focus on that. I actually need to talk with you and Morgan about your cover stories later."

Owain raised an eyebrow. "Cover stories?"

Sekai nodded. "Chrom is adamant that once this...situation with Grima is resolved, that the true origin of you children is revealed. But until that time, you will all have to undertake new identities. No name changes will be necessary, except in Lucina's case, but you will have to introduce a different past than what you have."

Owain remained silent for a moment thinking this over. Sekai wasn't surprised, it wasn't easy to hide your past no matter the reason. But if the general populace knew of the coming future, optimists like Chrom would like to believe everyone would unite together to prevent such an atrocity. Sekai, ever the realist, saw more of a...chaotic reaction to the news of the coming apocalypse. It had taken some arguing, but Sekai had finally convinced Chrom it was best to keep Grima's coming return on the down low, at least to make things easier. But convincing Owain probably wouldn't-

"That idea is EXCELLENT Father!!!"

even be needed.

"Huh?"

"Yes, just imagine. A hidden group, coming from the future to avert it's coming destruction. Figures hiding in plain sight as they go about their mission. Ooohh, can I make up my story? Can I PLEASE?"

Sekai blinked and then chuckled. Of course Owain would be excited at the prospect. Running his hair through his future son's hair, Sekai smiled. "Sure kiddo, just try to keep it...normal."

Owain looked confused. "What do you mean by "normal" Father?"

Sekai scoffed in amusement. "Just please, no "inner darkness" or "twitching sword hand"."

"But, that is my heroic back story Father. A scion of legend fighting an inner darkness as he strives to do what is good and true!"

Sekai sighed. "Of course it is. Look, just try and keep your false back story's drama to a minimum. We are trying to have you avoid attention."

Owain also gave a sigh. "Well, if that's what you think is best."

Sekai was about to respond when he was interrupted by a sudden shout. "BUBBLES!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!"

A smell of mixed sweets and sweat suddenly assaulted Sekai as he felt a sticky arm wrap itself around his neck unnecessarily tight.

"Ack" he coughed out.

"Heya there Bubbles, how are youuu doing today?" Gaius said

There was a faint smell of alcohol and peppermint on Gaius's breath.

"Gaius...are you drunk?"

"What? Bubbles, how could you even INSINUATE such a thing?"

The voice was hurt, but the face showed guilty amusement. Sekai sighed.

"Gaius, why are you doing this? You know what Cordelia will do to the both of us if she ever discovers you got drunk."

"Pfft, that's why we DON'T tell. We can keep this as a secret, and use it to reinforce our bond of friendship and...and brotherhood and-"

"DADDY, WHAT IN THE GODS ARE YOU DOING!!!"

All three men visibly winced at the loud and shrill voice. Severa quickly pulled Gaius off Sekai and began dragging him off, lecturing the whole way.

"I swear, just because Mother isn't here doesn't mean you can just go and-"

The rest was inaudible as the orange haired girl dragged the thief away, the thief making feeble attempts to escape. Sekai and Owain stood in silence for a moment before Sekai turned and began walking to the galley.

"Yes Owain, I do think that is best."

Owain looked at Sekai, looked at where Severa had just dragged off Gaius, looked back at Sekai and then ran to catch up to him.

.....

Once it had been announced Sekai was going back to Ylisse to host the Saint's Day Festival, a small "escort" was assembled to travel with him, along with the injured.

Gaius, Severa, Stahl, Kjelle, Henry, Lucina, and Nah were the escort. Ricken and Vaike were being transported back to sit out the rest of the war. The last group, composed of Lon'Qu, Cherche, and Gerome, were travelling back to Ferox to handle business. Apparently Lon'Qu was now the temporary Western Khan, and had to go and handle some political business.

Sekai had continued on his slow method of revealing the purpose behind his birth. Stahl didn't care, Gaius simply said everyone had their secrets, Ricken was actually very determined to "help" Sekai, and apparently Henry already knew. He hadn't told Vaike yet, or any of the future children of course. That piece of information would have to be handled...delicately. Sekai also found it very annoying that the one thing he had spent most of his life dreading having to share was being accepted so easily. Sure it was heartwarming and all that, but it almost seemed to make all those years of fear and meticulous manipulation of conversations and subjects...a waste of time.

Still, it did feel nice to be accepted.

"I call your bluff."

Sekai smiled as he lifted the cards and flipped them over, revealing two fives. Vaike swore as he pulled the rather large coin pile back towards him and added it into his hands. There were currently playing bluff, the third hand in five. Currently Sekai and Lon'Qu were tied, with the other players including Owain, Vaike, Stahl, and Kjelle.

"I still don't see what this has to do with training...three sixes." Kjelle said putting down her cards.

"You're learning how to better read your opponents. A valuable skill, right Lon'Qu?" Sekai said.

Lon'Qu nodded as he placed a single card down on the pile. "One seven."

Owain looked at his cards and then grabbed two, placing them down onto the pile. "Three eights."

Sekai looked at his cards. He had three eights. "I call your bluff son."

Owain groaned as he flipped over a five and a nine. Sekai then put his three eights down, and looked over at Morgan and Nah who were both reading a book. Ricken was looking over Morgan's shoulder and the two had entered an animated discussion about whatever was written inside. Gerome sat nearby, arms folded and sitting still, though whether or not he was sleeping Sekai couldn't tell.

"How is the game going?" Cherche asked as she walked into the galley, Henry following shortly after.

"It's only just begun, so can't say to much right now. But I'm glad everyone's here, we have to discuss what the current plan for this next month is going to be."

All of the players put down their cards, and everyone put down what they were doing. Nah looked over at Sekai.

"What do you mean Sekai?"

"Well, I don't know how many time you children were able to celebrate the Saint's Day festival, but it is quite an...exuberant affair. Music, games, stalls, and LOTS of people having fun."

Morgan tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand Father, you make it sound like that's a problem."

Sekai stroked his chin. "It's not. We want the people to enjoy themselves, but Ylisstol is about to experience an enormous population growth, and the city guard won't be able to keep track of everything."

Stahl spoke up. "Basically, you are worried somebody is going to try something, correct?"

Sekai nodded. "The Royal family has always been a target during events such as this. Normally a volunteer force of extra guardsmen are assembled, but with most of them having already volunteered for Valm, the chances of our guard force significantly expanding will be low."

Lon'Qu spoke up. "They won't be able to cover everything."

"Yes, and I fear with Lissa's condition along with the current war, certain parties will be emboldened to attempt something."

Stahl grew a determined look. "Don't worry Sekai. I promised Sir Frederick I would guard you and Lissa and I will."

Sekai smirked. "I know Stahl. Why do you think I chose everybody in the escort party here?"

Kjelle looked confused. "Wait, you aren't worried about any attacks?"

Sekai scoffed. "Of course I am. It's my job to worry. But I just have to have faith all of you will be able to protect us. That brings me to my main point kids, we have to go over your cover stories."

"Cover...stories?" Gerome asked.

Sekai nodded. "We can't let the general populace know about Grima just yet, to many risks involved. So for now, all of you will be soldiers or mercenaries we recruited in Valm."

"Wait, won't people find it a little odd you just randomly picked us all up?" Nah asked.

Sekai sighed. "Much as I hate to admit it, it's thanks to Chrom's unhealthy affinity for just recruiting anyone he meets that will allow this ruse to work. Remember, we picked up Gaius as he was working with assassin's aiming for Emmeryn, and Tharja was recruited at Emmeryn's execution."

Stahl laughed. "He found you lying unconscious in a field."

Sekai nodded. "How he hasn't been killed yet I don't know. But in any case, no one wll find the idea to far fetched I hope. We just have to make sure you all know your stories. Gerome, your parents and you will figure out your own since you will be joining them in Ferox."

Lon'Qu looked over at Sekai for a second before turning away. He wanted to speak later privately.

"So...what are the stories going to be?" Nah asked.

"Well, I figured Owain and Severa would be partner mercenaries we hired. Morgan could be a tactician apprenticed to me. Kjelle will be a Resistance soldier we have brought along, and as for you Nah...hmmm, perhaps an apprentice of the Voice?"

Everyone stared at Sekai with blank expressions, causing him to feel irritated. "What?"

Lon'Qu scoffed. "So we know Owain didn't get his creativity from you."

"Yeah, no offense Father, but those were kind of lame." Morgan said. Everyone else just nodded and muttered agreement.

Sekai glared at them all and growled. "It doesn't matter, just keep the future a secret. I need to go talk with the captain about our estimated time of arrival. If you will all excuse me."

And with that he left to speak with the captain. Lon'Qu sighed as he got up to follow.

.....

"Thank you Captain."

"Anything for royalty sir."

Sekai turned and exited the captain's quarters. He walked out onto the deck and stared up at the night sky, feeling the cool sea breeze on his face. He heard a small creak behind him as a figure walked up to him. It didn't take long to figure out who it was.

"Some time since we last looked up at the stars, hasn't it?"

Lon'Qu walked up and joined Sekai. "Indeed."

"Can I assume you wish to discuss something with me?"

Lon'Qu nodded. "It's actually an offer really. It won't take long for me to complete the business I have in Ferox. Three days max. So my family and I could come and partake in the Festival."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "I thank you for the offer, but it might not help much. No offense, but a swordsmen and two wyvern riders, impressive combatants they may be, won't help to much defending the entire city."

Lon'Qu scoffed. "You misunderstand. We would come as guests. A foreign leader, his wife and bodyguard."

Sekai caught onto the meaning. "Buy you wouldn't have just one bodyguard would you. You'd have a small force."

Lon'Qu nodded. "And with Ylisstol security so low, it wouldn't be to difficult to bring in a small force to oversee security."

Sekai stroked his chin. "It would make things easier, though we'll have to make sure the two forces cooperate and follow orders."

Lon'Qu raised an eyebrow. "These men are professionals. Why wouldn't they follow orders?"

Sekai raised a hand. "forgive me, I did not mean to imply they wouldn't. I'm just worried how they will react to me giving the orders."

Lon'Qu caught onto his meaning. "You worry they will blame you for Basilio's death."

Sekai nodded. "Apparently one of the deciding factors in the war during the children's time was the Feroxians losing faith in me after Basilio's death. I worry it may happen again is all."

Lon'Qu nodded. "Understandable, but you need not worry. I'm certain Khan Flavia told you this, but Feroxians focus on actions. Basilio died to save his men, a death all of them would accept in a heartbeat."

"Yes, but it was my plan that sent him to his...death. Surely some will blame me."

"They will, but they will pass judgement on your actions from now on. If you make his sacrifice worthwhile, you will be remembered in songs as a hero. Make it in vain, and they would curse your name."

"You make it sound so simple."

Lon'Qu shrugged. "It is our way. I have faith in you if that helps."

Sekai smirked. "It kind of does. Thank you Lon'Qu."

Lon'Qu nodded. "Of course. But if I may ask a question, earlier when you talked about possible assailants, you sounded like you had a few suspects. Is that true?"

Sekai nodded. "I'm worried what my father would try and do. I don't need to be a genius to know he does not...approve of my marriage with Lissa. If he were to know he is soon to be a grandfather..."

Lon'Qu put a hand reassuringly on Sekai's shoulder. "She will be fine. We'll make sure of it."

"Of course she will. I just wish I knew what my father was planning. Hahhh, no use worrying about it I suppose."

Lon'Qu nodded. "Perhaps he won't try anything."

Sekai scoffed. "Now THAT would be a Saint's Day miracle."

.....

Meanwhile in a fortress in Plegia.

A dark figure stood staring at a statue of the Fell Dragon, a large book open on a pedestal at the foot of the statue. He made no movement when a shadowy figure entered the room behind him, and didn't acknowledge it's presence. After some time the figure finally spoke.

"Master, the forces are ready to head out on your order."

The figure turned a page and continued to read. It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"Good. Send them to Ylisstol at once. We have much to do, and a short time to do it. And Validar? Please emphasize the importance of stealth. I do not want ANY of them found, do you understand?"

Validar nodded, standing up to bow. "By your will Master Grima."

The figure scoffed then returned to his reading, signifying to the Plegian King that he should depart, which he promptly did.

.....

"ALRIGHT YOU PATHETIC PUKES, GET TO UNLOADING!!!"

Sekai walked off the gangplank and onto solid ground. After three weeks at sea, they had landed in the same port they'd originally departed from. It was impressive how quickly the Feroxians had fixed the damage done by the Valmese. Aside from a few still broken buildings and bridges, you wouldn't be able to tell only three months earlier the area had been nearly destroyed. Most of the others had already disembarked and were getting ready to find temporary lodgings. Sekai had stayed behind to wait for the ship carrying the mounts to dock so he could lead Ron'Shin off.

Lon'Qu walked up beside him."Glad to be home Lon'Qu?"

Lon'Qu nodded. "I have talked with the local dock manager. Payments and docking fees are being wavered and some soldiers have been called for to escort us to Lissa and Maribelle."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "They're here?"

Lon'Qu nodded. "It's talk of the town, the princess of Ylisse remaining in this town. They will escort us to the lodging she has been lent. From there your group can leave for Ylisstol. Once we are done with business here, my family and a security force shall join you in Ylissol."

Sekai nodded. "I'll make the necessary preparations for such an arrival. Though there may be some...complications."

Lon'Qu raised an eyebrow. "You expect resistance?"

An image of Lord Byron appeared in Sekai's mind. "Nothing I can't handle. I'll just have to be...delicate."

Lon'Qu shook his head. "I'll never understand Ylissean politics. In Ferox, if you have a problem with someone you challenge them to a fight. There is no appeasement anywhere."

Sekai smiled. "I do so love that aspect of your political system."

Lon'Qu looked behind him. "Seems the ship carrying the animals has docked. Let's go get the wyverns then."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "You're getting Minerva? That's unexpected."

"Cherche wishes for me and Minerva to grow closer is all."

Sekai shrugged as the two men turned to get the wyverns. He did turn back however and look at the city, one thought crossing his mind.

Lissa, I'm coming to see you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, what could Grima be planning here? And how will the reunion between Lissa and Sekai go? All will be answered next chapter, which I will attempt to get out by or before Christmas.


	38. Homecoming

"Lissa dear, is that a new dress?"

Lissa nodded as she took a sip of tea. Lemon, her favorite. "Yeah Maribelle. My old one was feeling a little tight, so I decided to put on a more casual one."

"And your hair?"

Lissa giggled. She had allowed her hair to flow freely. "Well, since I wasn't wearing my usual dress I didn't see much point in doing all that work to get them into pigtails. I kind of like it myself."

Maribelle sipped her tea. "Well, if you like it I have no complaint. But have you been faring well Lissa? This period is normally trying for any woman after all."

Lissa rubbed her stomach. "Well, I've put on some weight recently. But that's pretty normal after three months."

Maribelle nodded. "True. But that is not what I meant."

Lissa furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your husband is currently fighting in a war in another country, and you have been left here to sit and wait. And while with child no less. I fear stress and anxiety will negatively affect both you and your child."

Lissa rubbed her cup absentmindedly. "I don't know how to answer that one. I know why he is over there and I know why he's fighting. I agree with liberating all those poor people and ending that tyrant Walhart's rule. But..."

Maribelle raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But all I can think about is how I want Sekai here with me. I mean, how selfish is that? My husband is out there saving a continent, and I would rather he be here."

Maribelle smiled. "That's not selfish dearie. That's being a wife." Lissa gave her a confused look. "You think I don't want Donnel here with me? If I had my way he would have never stepped foot on that boat and would be sipping tea with us right now. But I know Donnel, and he would never stand by while others needed help if he could help it."

Lissa nodded. Sekai, though he wouldn't readily admit it, was very much the same. It was one of the things she loved so much about him.

"So, how do you do it Maribelle? How do you not pull your hair out worrying?"

"Aside from how undignified such an action would be? It helps knowing your husband is watching my own." Lissa's eyebrows raised in surprise causing Maribelle to nod. "Sekai has proven to be a very able tactician. I know he will do all in his power to keep Donnel safe. And I also know he will do the same with everyone under his command."

Lissa scowled. "At the cost of himself."

Maribelle gave a glum nod. "True. I swear, why your husband likes to endanger himself at every opportunity I will never know. At least the others know this and will keep an eye on him."

Lissa nodded. "Yeah. Though I still wish he was here and not there. I'd be happy to at least have him here for Saint's Day."

Maribelle placed her tea down. "I understand some ships returned today from Valm. Who knows, maybe Sekai was on one of them."

Lissa sighed. "I doubt it. Once Sekai gets to work basically nothing can get him to stop. They would have to force him onto that boat, and I doubt anyone would go that far."

Maribelle scowled. "Not the best mindsets to have as a husband."

Lissa shrugged. "One of the things I love. He doesn't want war anymore than anyone else, but once it rears it's head he puts everything he has into ending it quickly."

"Well I still say-" A large commotion outside one of the windows interrupted her. "Gah, what are these ruffians doing? They know to be quiet during our regular tea time."

Lissa craned her neck to look out the window. "It's not their fault. A bunch of carriages are sitting outside."

Maribelle scoffed. "That is no excuse for being so loud."

Lissa continued to stare. The guards were bringing out several chests, probably the belongings of the carriage occupants. She didn't see anyone but the guards though. Perhaps they'd already entered?

Before she could voice this observation though, there was a knock at the door. One of the guards opened the door.

"Excuse me ladies, but you have some people here to see you."

"What?" Maribelle said. "I don't recall any appointments scheduled today. Who is it?"

The guard shrugged. "I don't know, I was told to come get you two."

Maribelle narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I shall be down soon to greet our guests."

The guard shrugged again and left. Maribelle stood up and straightened her outfit and hair. Lissa gave a small pout at her friend.

"Hey, what do you mean YOU are the one going down to greet them?"

"Dear, you are not dressed to entertain right now. Besides, I am merely seeing what these people want, then I am sending them away. Please stay here, I shall return momentarily."

Maribelle then turned and left the room. Lissa began to move so she could follow, despite objections that would be sure to follow, but a sudden wave of nausea forced her to sit back down. Perhaps Maribelle had a point. One downside to pregnancy was the sudden sickness, which could really put a damper on a conversation.

She once again took her cup of tea in hand, though she also began to nibble on some ginger that had been served with the tea. She spent some time just staring out the window. The skies were clear, a rarity in Ferox, and she could hear the guards outside as they worked. Apparently a new carriage was coming, and from the sounds of it the carriage was carrying animals. There was something about that roar though, something...familiar...

The sound of the door opening behind her snapped her back to reality. It was probably Maribelle.

"Back already? I hope you weren't to mean Maribelle..."

"Just the normal "I don't deserve to be married to you". She was actually quite pleasant."

Lissa nearly spit out her tea. It couldn't be...

She turned her head, not believing what...no, WHO she heard. Sure enough, there stood Sekai wearing his Grandmaster cloak.

"Hey Lissa, it's been to-"

Sekai was cut off when his wife suddenly tackled him in joy.

.....

"Chrom said THAT!!!?? HAHAHAHA!!!" Lissa laughed.

Sekai nodded. "Still can't believe he outsmarted me."

They were all sitting at the table, dining on the best cuisine Ferox had to offer. Which consisted primarily of meat. Sekai was busy recounting the tale of how Chrom "convinced" Sekai to travel back to Ylisse. He kept out the part about Chrom blackmailing him though, no need for Lissa to know that.

"But so we're running the Festival this year huh?" Lissa asked going starry eyed.

Sekai gave a curt nod. Morgan looked over at her mother who currently was still staring off into space.

"Father, is Mother okay?"

Sekai nodded. "Your mother absolutely loves Saint's Day. She's begged Chrom every year that I know of to let her run it. Tradition dictates however that the ruler of the country hosts the festival so she was always denied her request."

"But now Mother has can run the festival?"

"Exactly. Since Uncle Chrom must remain in Valm, it falls to the next royal in line, which happens to be your mother."

Morgan furrowed her brow. "What about you Father? Aren't you Ylissean royalty?"

Sekai nodded. "Technically yes. But your mother is far more suited to this task than myself. She is more...diplomatic."

Maribelle nodded. "Playing nice has never been a strong suit of yours has it?"

Lissa snapped herself out of her trance. "Hey, Sekai can be plenty nice. It's just he...well, ummm..."

Sekai ate a piece of steak. "Lacking in patience."

Lissa chuckled nervously. "Yeah...that...heh heh."

Gaius, who was currently eating a sweetbun, spoke up. "I personally can't wait to see you in action Bubbles. Should be quite the treat."

Stahl chuckled. "It will be fun to watch."

Sekai groaned. "Thank Naga my friends are here to support me." He muttered sarcastically.

Owain smiled. "Don't worry father, all will be well."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?"

Sekai drank some water. "Knowing my luck, the worst will be the least of my problems."

Lissa smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine. But we need to discuss plans for the Festival, it's only two weeks away."

Sekai nodded. "It would be best to get to Ylisstol quickly. Lissa, Maribelle, how soon can you two be packed and ready for travel?"

"We can be packed and ready by tonight." Lissa said.

Maribelle nodded. "We packed for a battlefield, so packing up for us is a pretty quick affair."

Sekai nodded again as he stood up. "Then please do. I'll go and arrange for transport to Ylisstol. Let's plan to leave by noon tomorrow."

With that he left the dining room."

.....

"It will be done Milord."

Sekai nodded as he watched the runner leave to carry his message. Despite his business being concluded, Sekai remained outside as he stared out at the setting sun. The manor Lissa had been lent gave a nice view over the small town, and watching the sun set over the ocean was a wonderful sight.

He must have been standing there for some time because Lissa soon came looking for him. She found her husband standing in the cold Feroxian air. Seeing him spaced out, she couldn't help but decide to mess with him. Taking a quick look around, she was happy to discover a small snail slithering about. Fighting the urge to shudder as she picked up the slimy thing, she crept over to Sekai.

And promptly dropped the creature down his back.

He slapped the back of his neck and let out a yelp of surprise, causing Lissa to burst out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Wha-bu-LISSA!!! Gods bless it I was thinking."

Lissa flashed an innocent smile. "Can you blame me Sekai? It's been a whole MONTH since I last saw your rubbery face. How could I not drop this snail down your back?"

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you didn't."

Lissa remained unperturbed. "Did to. By the way, where is that snail?" She looked around the ground, being careful not to accidentally step on the poor creature.

Sekai walked up close to Lissa, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Oh, it's around." Before Lissa could respond Sekai grabbed her lower back in a mock hug and pulled her in close, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"S-Sekai!?"

Sekai smiled. "My beloved princess, don't you know better than to enter battle with a tactician?" He suddenly pulled the snail from out of his sleeve and held it over her head, causing her to suddenly squirm.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute Sekai..."

"Oh, why? Surely you're not scared of a little snail, especially since you had no problem dropping it down MY back."

Lissa kept struggling futilely. "Ah, no please don't Sekai. You know how much I hate slimy things in my hair." She whined.

Sekai wouldn't stop. "Oh but this snail seems SO excited to meet you. I'd hate to disappoint."

"Please Sekai, I'll do anything."

"Anything huh?" Lissa nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "Well, okay. I guess I'll settle by doing...THIS!!!"

Before Lissa could ask what, or even open her eyes fully, she felt Sekai kissing her full force. He tossed the snail back into the bushes as he held her close. Getting swept up into the moment, Lissa hugged Sekai's neck as she began to kiss him back.

Before things could get any more heated however, they both heard a coughing sound coming from next to them, causing them both to jump in shock.

"GAHHH!!!" Lissa squealed.

"AAH...Kellam?" Sekai asked.

The elusive knight in question nodded. "Sorry to interrupt, but that was getting...uncomfortable."

Lissa, annoyed at being interrupted, scoffed. "Well maybe you shouldn't be so nosy then, huh?"

Kellam, still blushing in embarrassment, stuttered out. "But...but I...I've been standing here for-"

"Lissa," Sekai interrupted. "Go start packing. We can...continue catching up later. I should bring Kellam up to speed on everything."

Lissa scowled in annoyance but acquiesced. Giving him one last kiss on the cheek, Lissa reentered the manor, leaving the two men to stand in an awkward silence.

"So...have you been well Kellam?"

Kellam nodded. "As well as I can be. Miriel and Laurent are doing fine?"

Sekai smiled. "Yes. Laurent in particular. Kid could make a decent tactician someday if he wanted to. They also apologize for forgetting you by the way."

Kellam grimaced. "Being left behind during a war is a new one, but I guess it's not to surprising. Since I was here anyways, I've taken to guarding Ladies Lissa and Maribelle. Congratulations on the kid by the way."

Sekai nodded. "Thank you, for both the congratulations and guarding these two. Knowing you have been standing guard makes me feel at ease. Any problems I should know about?"

Kellam shook his head. "If you're wondering about any attempted attacks none have happened yet. But the knowledge of Lissa's pregnancy isn't widely known."

Sekai nodded. "Which is soon to change."

"Don't worry Sekai, we'll keep her safe."

"Of course we will. But enough with that business, there is much I have to tell you about this war my friend."

Kellam smiled. "I'd like that. Is it to much I'll be able to hear a bit of your next plan."

Sekai returned the smile. "Believe me Kellam, you will be one of the star pieces in this plan. Come, let's talk of it inside."

.....

Lissa ran about and tumbled in the field. She was wearing a long, white dress and her hair ran free. The sky was blue, with puffy white clouds hanging overhead. Lissa laughed as she rolled about.

"Having fun?" A voice chuckled behind her.

Lissa turned around and smiled as she saw Sekai watching over her. He was sitting on a blanket, food laying on the blanket. A little boy sat near him, dark hair crowning his head and a tiny wooden sword in his grip.

"Come on Lissa, Owain's getting hungry."

Lissa smiled as she picked herself up and moved over to the blanket. She picked up Owain and turned him over, putting him on her lap facing her. She immediately saw Sekai in his face, the same sharp eyes and defined face. She nuzzled her nose with little Owain's, a great love for the child filling up within her.

Owain placed his tiny hands on her stomach. "Momma, is Morgan coming soon?"

"Mor-" Lissa looked down and found she was pregnant. With Morgan. "Sekai!" She called out, joy coursing through her. She looked around, curious as to where he suddenly disappeared. She then noticed him standing far off near a single tree.

Why was he so far away?

Before she could ask anything though, a boom of thunder resounded from the sky. The beautiful field became desolate, the blue skies suddenly gray.

Owain stood in front of her, full grown and a steel sword in his grip.

"STAY BACK MOTHER!!!" He called out.

Morgan suddenly appeared next to him, a tome open before her and glowing.

"We'll handle this!"

Lissa looked at her children in alarm. What was going on? Who was attacking them?

Where was Sekai?

Her answer came when she looked over her children. She saw Sekai standing where he was, only this time he was facing them with his hood up. What was he doing? Why were Owain and Morgan pointing their weapons at him?

"S-Sekai?" She whimpered.

A purple glow emanated from his eyes when he looked at her. He raised a hand forward, pointing a finger straight at them. Then she heard a roar and saw a shadow descending upon them.

.....

Lissa jolted forward, the ghost of a scream lodged in her throat.

A cool air breezed past her from the open window, moonlight the only light enveloping the room she slept in.

A movement beneath the covers alerted her back to reality.

"Lissa? Is everything okay?" Sekai muttered drowsily.

Lissa gulped. "I'm fine Sekai...just a bad dream."

Sekai groaned a response before he lifted an arm. Lissa snuggled herself into the embrace, basking in the slow movements of his chest as he resumed sleeping. Lissa felt her beating heart slow down as she cuddled up to Sekai.

Before she could fall back asleep though, her gaze fell upon a large scar on Sekai's shoulder. Her hand then subconsciously rubbed where a scar was located on his abdomen. Lissa then looked over at where Sekai's right hand rested, specifically the dark tattoo now visible as the bare hand laid on his stomach.

The nightmare fresh in her mind, Lissa tenderly enveloped her hand in his. Knowing what Sekai had been born to become didn't make her love her husband any less. On the contrary, it only made her love his compassionate, caring side even more. But she now held the fear she would lose that side, that the Sekai she loved would be lost to her forever...

Lissa shook her head. That situation would never happen, she refused to even let it be a possibility. But that didn't alleviate the fears she had as she snuggled closer to her sleeping husband.

.....

Sekai woke up the next morning just as the sun began to rise. Since he was normally awake a few hours before this time, his mind felt a little groggy from oversleeping. Sekai tried to rise out of bed, but a strange weight prevented him from doing so.

Blinking so as to clear his vision, Sekai found himself looking at his wife dozing happily, body curled up laying atop him. He shouldn't have been to surprised, Lissa would always be a little clingy after time spent apart. That, and bouts of intimacy, but that was another matter.

Still, despite enjoying waking up with his wife next to him for the first time in over three months, Sekai had some things to handle before they left for Ylisstol.

"Lissa, get off honey. I have things to do."

Lissa wiggled her body into Sekai but otherwise didn't move.

Sekai lightly shook her. "Come on Lissa, let me get up."

Lissa yawned cutely and then snuggled back into Sekai, nuzzling his neck with the top of her head.

"..."

Well, he WAS on vacation...

It wasn't for another three hours before he finally got out of bed.

.....

The conversation was dragging on and on, but Sekai found himself pleasurably enduring it by daydreaming about wrapping his hand's around the fat man's neck and squeezing.

Gods did he hate nobles. Except for Maribelle and her family. They were tolerable...mostly. At least they didn't blather on and on and oh gods was he STILL talking?

Maybe Lon'Qu was right and he should just challenge the man. Naga knew it would make him happy to beat on the man.

It had been roughly a week since they had arrived back at Ylisstol, and almost immediately Sekai ran into opposition with some of the noble houses. It wasn't outright rebellion of course, but there was a bunch of debate and questioning. And leading the charge was none other than Sekai's biggest fan, Lord Byron.

"Prince Sekai, you cannot HONESTLY be suggesting we allow foreigners to guard our city!!!"

"And what more would you have me do Lord Byron? Khan Lon'Qu is an honored guest, and the Feroxians are being cautious considering the current security force we have is barely enough to cover Ylisstol as it is. Must I remind you that they just lost Khan Basilio?"

Byron sneered. "If they are so worried they shouldn't bother coming. Besides, if you are so worried about security, just enlist from the citysfolk."

Sekai rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "We have already instituted a draft for Valm Lord Byron, and that is where the majority of our people are. If I attempt to draft those who are left into the guards forces, there is a liable chance of opposition."

"Then might I suggest-"

"No Byron you may not. Your "suggestions" are as helpful as a bucket full of holes. Now I have made a decision, and if you or anyone else have a problem with it you are invited to stay home and not attend the Festival. Now unless you have any LEGITIMATE concerns or suggestions, then you are dismissed."

Byron grew red in the face. "Now see here you Plegian-"

"Stahl, if you please."

Stahl stepped forward. "Of course Sekai. If you please sir." Stahl grabbed the man and began to leading the man towards the exit.

"Unhand me you lowborn knight, or I will see to it-" The rest if his threat was inaudible as Stahl closed the door on the sputtering noble.

Sekai slumped in the throne as Stahl walked up to him.

"Gods, why do those people think I WANT this throne again?"

Stahl smiled. "It could be worse. It could be permanent."

Sekai groaned with his face in his hands. "Remind me later to sign the proper legislature to prevent Chrom from ever leaving this castle again."

"Heh, I'll make sure. So, you ready for the next visitor?"

Sekai sighed. "Send them in." He muttered.

The next couple of hours was spent meeting with nobles who wanted to either complain about something or other, or the rare few who wanted to volunteer their services. There was also the occasional merchant dispute or problem requiring a resolution of some sorts.

By the end of it all Sekai was feeling incredibly exhausted. Stahl finished letting the last person out before he closed the door for good. Smiling to attempt to raise Sekai's spirits, the green haired knight walked up to Sekai.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Sekai looked up and stared straight into Stahl's eyes. "I'll die before I do something like this again. Gods, how does Chrom actually do this. I'm just handling the Festival, I'd hate to actually run the country."

"You're not to bad though. Chrom would have thrown half those people out."

Sekai sighed. "I suppose Chrom has to be good at something besides swinging around a sword."

"Well, that was the last of the visitors for today. Tomorrow Lon'Qu and his group will arrive, and then the day after that the festival will begin."

Sekai nodded. "We'll have to work out shifts for everyone then. No sense in letting anyone miss out on the Festival after all."

Stahl nodded. "I'm sure everyone will appreciate that. Will you be requiring anything else tonight Sekai?"

Sekai shook his head. "No thank you Stahl. Why don't you stay and join my family for dinner though, the cooks always seem to make more than we can eat."

Stahl smiled. "I would enjoy that."

Elsewhere in Ylisstol...

"That blasted Plegian. How dare he speak to ME like that. This will not stand, I will NOT allow it."

Byron was currently in the back of his carriage, still fuming over the earlier meeting with the second "Prince" of Ylisse. Ever since that dastard had arrived and manipulated his way into the influence of the royal family, all of Byron's well crafted plans to expand his own influence had failed. The Plegian had seduced the princess away from his son, allowed commoners and heathens have run of the palace, and was now going to put the safety and security of Ylisstol in the hands of BARBARIANS.

There were rumors also that he was even the current king of Plegia's son!!! And with the recent announcement of the princess's pregnancy, it was obvious there had to be some secret plot going on. Yes, Byron could see it now. Exalt Chrom would "unfortunately" fall in the current war in Valm, leaving a distraught Queen Olivia who would be unable to rule, leaving Princess Lissa and the Plegian dog to step in. From then on the new Exalt would make concession after concession to the Feroxian barbarians to the north, or to his heathen people to the south, until eventually Plegia would overrun them.The only crux in the plan would be the current fate of the young princess Lucina. By all rights she would inherit the throne once she came of age, so it's obvious she would be an obstacle that would have to be removed.

Well not if Byron could help it.

Byron's family had been a noble family of Ylisse for generations, and he would not stand by while some heathen destroyed his country. Chances are it was to late to save the Exalt, but he could protect the princess. Of course the princess would then need an adviser to steer her the right way...

Byron began stroking his chin. From what he remembered, there was an apothecary shop in the outer parts of town that also sold poison to get rid of pests and vermin. Byron gave a resolute nod.

He would protect his country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know that feeling when a small event you decided evolved into it's own mini story?  
> Yeah, I now know that feel.  
> Well, shouldn't take to long to write, then we're on to Walhart. I'll try to finish it this week, should be easy since my laptop is now fixed.  
> Have a good week everyone.


	39. Opening Day

"Hmmm, if I place them here I can get the Market district covered, but that will leave the main plaza unprotected...Maybe if I-"

"Father? Are you in here?"

Sekai looked up from his desk. Lon'Qu had arrived the earlier in the day and had brought with him an extra twenty five men to act as a guarding force. Since then, Sekai had shut himself in his study and had been painstakingly placing the guards in positions that would allow them to cover the most area without being cut off from any other guards. The process was more difficult than he would have liked, but he'd have to work with what he had.

"Morgan? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, Mother just asked me to come and get you for dinner. Gerome's family is joining us tonight remember?"

Sekai looked out the window and noted it had started getting dark. It would seem time had gotten away from him again. He got up from his desk and cracked his back. Pulling his coat off the chair he'd left it on, he moved over to where Morgan was standing. The two then proceeded to make their way down the palace towards the kitchen.

"So, what did you do today kiddo?"

Morgan happily skipped along. "Oh you know, read some books from the library, sparred a little bit with Owain. I also talked a bit with Severa about going out into the Festival later, if it's okay with you of course."

Sekai smirked. "Shouldn't be a concern. Just remember, no one can know yet about your...origins. If anyone asks, you are my apprentice that I picked up in Valm."

Morgan nodded. "Of course Father."

The two entered the dining area just as the palace workers finished setting out all of the foods. Lissa saw them and waved over happily.

"There you two are. Sekai, you have to stop cutting these things so close. I can't believe I had to send Morgan here out to get you."

Sekai walked over and gave Lissa a quick kiss. "Sorry Lissa, just finishing up the guard schedules and routes. I should be able to finish it by tonight though. How about you, you able to finish your speech for the opening ceremony tomorrow?"

Lissa smiled. "Oh that little thing. I've known what I wanted to say at one of those ever since I was a little girl. I got it, don't worry Sekai."

Sekai sighed. "One day everyone will understand you don't tell a tactician not to worry."

Lissa slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh just shut it and sit down. The food is all set and everyone is ready to eat."

Sekai scoffed but sat down at the head of the table. Lissa sat to his left, Owain and Morgan to his right. Lon'Qu and his family were all sitted together next to Lissa, and the palace servants mingled in and each took their own spots. It wasn't to big of a shock to anyone who knew the Royal family, but the palace workers and the royal family sat and ate at the same table. It was a lovely sentiment, and it added to the powerful loyalty the people of Ylisse felt to the royal family.

The chefs had made a dinner of soups, salads, and various salted meats in honor of the visiting Khan. Lissa and Sekai however stuck with the soup and salads, Lissa because of her pregnancy making her taste buds suddenly despise anything that wasn't green and leafy, and Sekai not feeling particularly hungry. Dinner conversation varied on where you were at the table, but for Sekai it was mainly filling Lon'Qu on what was going to be going on during the coming week.

"Tomorrow will be the opening ceremony, where Lissa will give out a speech to begin the Festival. From there on out it's just like any other festival. There will be contests, games, merchants selling wares. Throughout the week there will smaller events such as eating contests or shows of strength. Finally, the celebration will end with the start of the new year at the end of the week."

Lon'Qu nodded. "And what am I supposed to do as a foreign guest of honor?"

Sekai shrugged. "Attend the Festival really. There aren't any special events or speeches. Just stick by us during the important parts of the Festival and everything should go fine."

Owain looked over. "Lord Sekai, you don't think anything will happen do you?"

Sekai took a drink of his water. "I don't know Owain. Big things like this are always a hotbed for disaster. We'll just have to do all we can to prevent such an event."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Jeez Sekai, don't be such a worrywart. The Saint's Day Festival is a time honored time of peace for Ylisse, no one has ever attempted anything on the city in over twenty years."

Sekai nodded. "And chances are everything will be fine. But humor me honey, you know how I am."

Lissa smiled. "A pessimistic worrywart?"

"And you also know that you love me for it."

Lissa giggled and began to hold his hand. Elsewhere down the table, Severa made a gagging noise while Morgan sighed happily at the romantic situation in front of them.

The rest of the dinner went well as discussion devolved into who wanted what day to attend the festival freely. The only question anyone had was where Kellam had disappeared to. No one had seen him since they departed Regna Ferox after all.

.....

The first day of the Festival opened up with roaring cheer as Lissa gave an opening speech. Sekai and Lissa stood atop a balcony on the palace looking out over a plaza filled with cheering citizens. Scribesman stood ready to copy down what Lissa was about to say so they could carry it and repeat it across the city before storing it in the city records.

Lissa coughed as she prepared to project her voice.

"Citizens of Ylisstol," she began. "Welcome to the Saint's Day Festival. The time of the year where we can forget all of the hardships and tragedies that have happened over the past year, and come together as a country and unite in a spirit of love and camaraderie. As many of us know however, there are many of us missing from this festival. Fathers and mothers, sons and daughters who should be standing with us and sharing this moment with us. Instead, those who are missing here instead find themselves on another continent, fighting to help end the rule of a tyrannical emperor who has set his sights on us and our country."

"But I ask us not to focus on those who are not here with us, but to celebrate with the people who are. Our soldiers across the ocean are currently fighting to ensure we can continue to enjoy and celebrate our great country. Because that is what Saint's Day is about. We of Ylisse, celebrating together as one big happy family. And let us all pray that come next Saint's Day, none of our family will be missing."

The crowd roared in approval, while Lissa and Sekai smiled and waved at them.

"I hereby announce the Saint's Day Festival has begun!"

As the onlookers continued to either cheer or began to make their way towards various stalls, the Royal Family retired back into the palace. Lissa let out a huge breath as they walked in, happy that the opening speech was over with.

"Phew, glad that's over. I was SO nervous. How'd I do Sekai?"

Sekai patted her shoulder. "You did fine Lissa. Best speech I have ever heard."

Lissa smirked. "You're full of it."

Sekai put a hand to his chest in mock insult. "I am hurt Lissa. Hurt I tell you."

Lissa raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to limit how much time you spend with Gaius. Next thing I know you'll be eating nothing but sweets."

Sekai grimaced. "Believe me Lissa, that will never happen. You know how much I hate sweet things, except for you of course."

Severa, who was working guard duty with Owain, groaned. "Oh gawds, will you two PLEASE stop. You're going to make me sick."

Sekai scoffed. "Now now Severa, Lissa and I are just showing our love for each other. You'll be like this to when you find that special someone."

Severa rolled her eyes. "If I'm ever like that I hope someone stabs me. I'm out of here before you two do anything I'll never unsee."

With that the pig tailed girl left the room, leaving Sekai and his family to stand and stare.

"She does remember she's supposed to be our guard...right?" Lissa asked.

Owain rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Severa can sometimes be...emotional. But worry not, I'm sure she hasn't wandered off to far. I shall go and bring her back." Owain then exited the room.

Lissa turned to Sekai. "So, you haven't yet told me what we we're doing during this festival."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Walking around and waving? I figured we'd do what we normally do at this time."

Lissa shook her head. "Nuh uh. Only doing that would be boring. We have a whole festival to explore, so which event should we do?"

Sekai racked his brain. Lissa was right, it wasn't like he could only walk around and wave. Only problem was there weren't many events he could do. Few would challenge him in any of the intellectual contests, and with most of the soldiers off in Valm any of the martial contests would be similarly void of anyone wishing to fight him in a battle. Sekai didn't enjoy gorging himself on food, so eating contests were out, and he could only guess how many of the stall games were rigged. Thinking on it though, there was one place he knew Lissa and him would enjoy.

"Why don't we go to the main plaza. Apparently there are some entertainers that will be performing, so it should be fun."

Lissa beamed. "That sounds great. Hey, let's also bring Shin!"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "You want to bring my wyvern with us? Why?"

"Because I want to silly. There doesn't have to be a reason for everything you know."

"Well, yes but are you sure it's wise? Bringing a giant wyvern around like the family pet could cause a scene, and you know Ron'Shin isn't comfortable in a crowd."

Lissa gave a resolute nod. "Which is exactly why we need to bring him. Only way he'll become comfortable in a crowd is if we put him in one. It's what we did with you and look how that turned out."

Sekai grunted. "What, you going to make him tactician next? Not that I have a problem with that mind, it would definitely reduce my workload."

Lissa gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Oh shut it, you know what I mean. Besides, Ron'Shin is part of this family. He's like, the royal wyvern or something. He should be seen as a valued member of the family and not just some mount you ride into battle like a horse."

Sekai sighed. "If that's what you want I won't argue. But let's see what Shin wants first. I'm not about to try and drag that wyvern to do something he doesn't want to."

Lissa nodded. "Fair point. Well, let's go find Owain and Severa and get going. The festival awaits!"

.....

"Now now Severa, Lissa and I are just showing our love for each other. You'll be like this to when you find that special someone."

"If I'm ever like that I hope someone stabs me. I'm out of here before you two do anything I'll never be able to unsee."

Severa quickly stomped out of the room. Gawds, how could those two be so incredibly sappy? Ohhh Sekai, Ohhh Lissa, it was disgusting to watch.

"You'll be like this when you find that special someone."

Severa grimaced at the thought. Being all lovey dovey, constantly flirting with each other, the thought made her want to vomit. Besides, what kind of a person would she even WANT to be like that with?

"Hey Severa, you can't just be running off like that you know."

Severa turned around to see Owain walking up to her.

"Well maybe your parents shouldn't be so sappy to watch. Gawds, doesn't it bother you at all?"

Owain shook his head. "Of course not. It just shows the true love my parents hold for each other. Besides, I enjoy spending time with them. I probably won't have much time to do it soon."

The sudden normal talk made Severa pause. "What are you blathering about?"

Owain's face became serious. "The me of this timeline is soon to be born. I can't monopolize my parent's away from him, it wouldn't be right. So once Grima's threat is ended and the other me is born, it would probably be better for everyone if I just left."

Severa didn't know what to say. It was a subject all of the future children knew well and yet avoided. The simple fact was that they didn't truly belong in this timeline. Their parents weren't their true parents, and eventually the children from this timeline would be born to their actual parents. None of the children felt anger or animosity towards their other selves of course, but it was still a tragic fact that even though they had their parents back, they wouldn't be able to have them as parents for long.

One Owain was sadly all to aware of now.

"Well...who needs them anyways right? We grew up without our parents around and we've turned out fine. So long as we all stick together, nothing can ever bring us down!" she said.

Owain gave a small smile and quickly hugged her. "Thanks Severa. I'm glad to have a friend like you." He released her from the hug. "And you're right, nothing can bring us down as long as we stand together. For we are heroes of time, come back to prevent-"

"Owain, Severa, let's get going to the festival!" Lissa called out.

Owain turned around. "We're coming Mother!!!" With that smile still plastered on his stupid face, Owain turned and left Severa standing alone.

You'll be like this when you find that special someone.

Severa would never act all sappy and romantic in such a fashion. She was a strong warrior, not some pathetic noblewoman who swooned at a man and waited for flowery words.

I'm glad to have a friend like you.

Then why did those words still make her face feel hot and chest light?

.....

Sekai and Lissa walked down the street, Ron'Shin keeping protectively close. The people seemed happy to see Lissa, but kept distance from the large wyvern walking protectively behind her. Owain and Severa also trailed behind the wyvern, both conspicuously silent. And Sekai had a strange feeling it wasn't because they were taking their roles as guards incredibly seriously. Truth be told, he had expected them to begin an argument five steps from the palace gates. Their silence was uncharacteristically peculiar. Something must have happened between the two, something important.

Maybe he could try and fish the information out later, simply to make sure their coordination and teamwork wouldn't be affected of course.

He was interrupted though when Lissa elbowed him slightly in the ribs. "Hey, stop your daydreaming and actually smile."

Sekai scoffed as he nodded at a guard and waved at a family. "I am smiling. Don't you see it?"

Lissa returned the scoff as she waved excitedly. "I see your lips curled into a smile, but YOU aren't smiling Sekai. Come on, how are the people supposed to like you when you won't even smile at them."

"The people like me just fine, it's the nobles who don't accept me. And somehow I get the feeling smiling at them won't change that."

"You don't know that. Maybe if you didn't look so sullen all the time people would actually warm up to you."

"I don't look "sullen"."

Lissa gave him a look.

"That stare hurts."

Lissa patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay honey, I still love you."

Sekai sighed. "Sometimes I think you enjoy making fun of me."

Lissa latched herself to his arm and giggled. "Well of course I do. But we both know i do it only out of love." Before he could respond, Lissa began pulling him towards the direction of some shops. "Ooh, come on, I've been wanting to look at baby clothes for a while."

"Lissa, what about Ron'Shin?"

"Oh Owain and Severa can watch him. Come on, who knows the next time we'll be able to do this."

Sekai wanted to argue, but Lissa gave him that puppy dog pleading look of hers. He sighed once again as he turned around to address Severa and Owain.

"You two, keep an eye on Ron'Shin will you. Lissa and I are going to go shopping."

"Wait Fa-Lord Sekai, shouldn't we go with you?"

Sekai shook his head. "We'll only be in these shops here, no where to far. What we need is someone to make sure Ron'Shin doesn't get into any trouble. Besides, I have a tome or two with me just in case."

"But-"

The rest of Owain's words were drowned out as Lissa dragged Sekai into a shop.

.....

"Oh Isn't this just ADORABLE Sekai?"

Lissa was holding up a small, yellow pair of baby pajamas. Sekai just gave an absent nod as Lissa continued gushing and cooing over all of the baby clothes. He had never felt so out of place surrounded by all of the tiny clothes laying around him, his wife fleeting there and about picking up clothes and gushing over them. Lissa threw the pajamas into the wicker basket Sekai was holding as she moved on to another pile of clothes.

The shopkeeper came up to Sekai, an older woman.

"It's always a treat to have first time parents come into my shop, but I must admit I never dreamed royalty would visit here one day."

Sekai looked on. "She certainly seems to be enjoying herself. I don't see why she wants to get all these new clothes though, there are piles of old baby clothes back in the palace...huh, no offense intended of course ma'am."

The old woman laughed. "None taken your Highness. And it's just the way new mother's are. She's having a lot of fun just imagining what your little baby is going to look like in all of these clothes. Though I do find it strange that your wife seems to be favoring only boy clothes. I don't think she's looked once at any of the pretty dresses I have for girls."

"That's because we're having a son."

The woman looked at Sekai in surprise. "How would you know?"

Because he's standing right outside. "Mother's intuition apparently. Lissa is convinced that she will give birth to a boy."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And what does Daddy think?"

Sekai shrugged. "He's still trying to get used to the role. If you'd asked me three years ago if I planned on being a father, I'd have told you I wanted nothing of the sort. I've never seen myself as the paternal type. So suddenly finding myself an expectant father is still...strange to me."

The woman chuckled. "Well, you're not alone in that. If there is one thing I've found that never changes, it's that every first father is always nervous about being a father. But if I can give advice, what's done is done. Might as well just go on ahead and join your wife in the merriment."

Sekai smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm as excited as she is. Unexpected this experience was, I can't help but enjoy this nervous state I am in. But Lissa and I celebrate in different ways. It is her way to dance and be merry, as for myself well...I'll wait until he is born."

"Well, we all have our ways. Now, I don't want to be nosy but I must ask...have you put any thoughts into a name?"

"Well, I still need to discuss things with Lissa, but I do have one name in mind. Tell me ma'am, what do you think of the name...Owen?"

The older woman smiled as she looked up. "Royal Prince Owen...you know, that does have nice ring to it. I personally think it's a wonderful name your highness."

Sekai smiled. "Please, call me Sekai. I'm not comfortable with all that "royal highness" talk. I'd simply prefer going by my name."

"I'd be honored your-Sekai."

Lissa walked up to Sekai. "All right, I think I'm all done Sekai." She then deposited a bib and some small shirts into the basket. She then noticed the shopkeeper standing next to Sekai. "Oh, are you the owner of this store?"

The woman nodded. "Why yes I am Princess. Might I say it's an honor to have you here."

Lissa smiled. "Thank you, this is such a GREAT shop. There are so many cute things here, oh I could stay here forever."

Sekai smiled. "I'm glad you had fun Lissa. Now, Ms..."

"Lorelei. Please, call me Lorelei." Lorelei said.

"Lorelei. How much will these clothes be costing us?"

"Oh no, no. I can't charge royalty. Having you visit my shop, and enjoying such a wonderful conversation with Prince Sekai here is payment enough."

"Just Sekai please Lorelei. And we can't just take these clothes for free, right Lissa?"

Lissa nodded. "That's right. Just because we are royalty doesn't mean we shouldn't have to pay like everyone else. That's not what I want to teach this little guy in here anyways." Lissa patted her stomach for emphasis.

Lorelei smiled. "Please, then consider them a gift. I simply cannot accept your money."

Lissa looked ready to argue more, but Sekai stopped her. "If that is what you want Lorelei, then we shall accept your gift. Only if though in turn, you accept ours." Both women gave him a look of confusion as Sekai fished a coin purse out of his pocket. He clasped it in Lorelei's hand. "Please, from us to you." Lissa smiled and then nodded her affirmation.

Lorelei had tears well up in her eyes. "Well how can I say no?"

They spent the next several minutes as Lorelei helped bag all of the clothes Lissa had picked out. Before long they were waving goodbye and walking back out to where they had left Owain, Severa, and Ron'Shin, with Sekai carrying the bags.

"So, it seems you made a new friend Sekai." Lissa asked as she linked her arms with her husband's.

"And without a single smile."

"Psh, don't lie. I saw you flashing her a smile or two."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Either way, I have something I wished to discuss with you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, what do you think of naming the baby Owen?"

Lissa smiled and nodded. "I love it."

"Now I understand that-...wait, you don't have a problem with it?"

Lissa shook her head. "Of course not. We already have a son named Owain, what's the point in having two?"

Sekai smiled. "You know my thoughts."

"I am your wife. It's kind of my job to know what you think."

"I suppose it is." They rounded a corner to the small plaza they'd left the others at and were greeted to the sight of several children running around, petting and poking, and even climbing on Ron'Shin. They stopped and stared, genuinely astonished at the sight. Sekai could only mutter one word. "Wow."

Lissa nodded. "Didn't expect to see that. What do you think happened?"

Sekai noticed Owain and Severa talking to another small group of children. "I don't know, but I do know where I can find some answers."

The two made their way over to their guards. Owain was the first to notice them and acted accordingly.

"Lord Sekai, Lady Lissa, you have returned."

The children turned around and let out a cry of excitement before they swarmed around Sekai and Lissa. The children all jumped and hollered in delight as they each tried to call attention upon themselves. Lissa went right to work saying hi to all the kids and giving out hugs to the ones who wanted it. Sekai made his way over to Owain as the children all crowded Lissa.

"So, how long as it been like this."

"Almost immediately after you left. The kids were mainly interested in seeing Ron'Shin, and once they found out he was yours they went crazy. I tried to stop them, but none of them listened to me...sorry."

Sekai waved his hand. "No harm was done. I'm actually more surprised Ron'Shin let this happen. He doesn't like strangers even when I'm around, so I must admit to find it astonishing he would let a whole bunch of kids crowd around him like this."

"Well..." Owain rubbed the back of his head. "In the beginning he wasn't very happy. But once I told him to lay still he didn't put up a fight."

Sekai turned his head in genuine surprise. "He listened to you just like that?"

Owain chuckled nervously. Sekai gave a smile and slapped Owain on the shoulder.

"That's amazing Owain. Words cannot express my amazement and pride right now."

Owain smiled as his cheeks burned red in embarrassment. Before any more words could be said however, Sekai felt a tugging on his robes. He looked down to see a small girl with long black hair holding a teddy bear. Sekai went down on his kness to be eye level with the girl.

"Well hello there little one, is there something I can help you with?"

The girl pointed at Ron'Shin, who had taken notice of his master's return.

"Can I ride it?" the girl asked.

Sekai smiled. "Well, let's see what he wants to do." He extended a hand, which the little girl grasped. Sekai stood up and walked the little girl over to Ron'Shin. Ron'Shin focused his attention on the small girl, causing her to shrink back slightly in fear. Sekai gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. May I ask your name little one?"

"A-Adelane." She stuttered.

"Adelane, a pretty name. Well Adelane, meet Ron'Shin. Hold out your hand to his snout please."

Adelane gulped, but slowly extended her hand to Ron'Shin's snout. Ron'Shin looked at Sekai, who in turn nodded, and then dipped his head in and took a sniff of the little girl's hand. Ron'Shin pulled his head back and snorted. "Ron'Shin," Sekai said. "Meet Adelane. She would very much like to ride you. Will you allow her to?" Ron'Shin gave Sekai an apathetic look, but ducked his head, a sign of consent. Sekai smiled and looked down at Adelane. "Shall we?"

Adelane gave a nervous nod as Sekai led her over to Ron'Shin. He delicately lifted her up onto Ron'Shin's back.

"Now I wasn't anticipating giving rides, so we won't be flying. But Ron'Shin can walk around if you want."

Adelane gave him a pleading look. "Would you ride with me Prince Sekai?"

Sekai smiled. "There's not enough room for us both to be comfortable. But I'll be right here next to you the entire time, I promise."

Adelane gave a shaky nod.

Sekai gave a comforting one before he turned to Ron'Shin. Giving a low whistle, Ron'Shin stood up and began walking slowly. Sekai kept a hand on Adelane's back the entire time as they walked in a small circle around the plaza, Several of the children noticed this development and watched in awe and wonder. Adults who had been milling to and fro stopped and watched the spectacle. After a minute or two, even Adelane was swept up in the excitement and was soon giggling and laughing. After five minutes Sekai gave a sharp two tone whistle, bringing Ron'Shin to a stop.

"Ohhh, is it over already?" Adelane whined.

"Sorry Adelane, but it would seem others would like a turn as well." Sekai motioned to a small group of kids who had formed up, all staring at Ron'Shin with wonder. Adelane looked disappointed but gave a consenting nod. Sekai pulled her off and put her back down on the ground gently. Adelane then ran up and gave Ron'Shin a hug around his neck.

As Sekai watched the spectacle, Lissa walked up and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Now that is some princely behavior there Sekai. Look at how happy everyone is."

Sekai gave a knowing smile. "And all without a single smile."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, yes you can make a good impression without smiling. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to make you ya know."

Sekai pulled her into a one arm hug. "I know, but until then you can handle the smiling. It's what your best at after all."

Lissa smiled warmly at him. "Oh you sweet talker you." She then gave him a chaste kiss which he returned.

The two then turned their attention back to the impatient kids who were now clamoring for a ride on Ron'Shin. Before Sekai could pick out a kid though, he saw a guard round the corner and, after noticing Sekai, make a beeline straight for him.

"Milord!" The guard ran up to Sekai.

Sekai walked up to the guard. "Is there a problem?"

The guard opened his mouth to speak, then as if noticing the group of children for the first time, leaned in and whispered in Sekai's ear.

Sekai's eyes widened and he turned around. "Owain, Severa!" He called.

The two ran up quickly, Severa being the first.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"I want you two to escort Lissa and Ron'Shin back to the palace. Then, tell Stahl to meet me at the alley on 86th down in the Burrows."

"The...Burrows?" Owain asked.

Sekai nodded. The Burrows was the...seedier part of Ylisstol.

"Lord Sekai, if I may ask...why must you go to that part of the city?"

Sekai pursed his lips and motioned for them to come closer. Once they were within whispering distance, Sekai leaned in as well.

"It's Lord Byron," he whispered.

"He's been found murdered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how has everyone been? I hope everyone has been well.  
> Quick explanation as to where I have been this past week and a half, well...a friend got me Shadow of Revan for SWTOR...yeah. Darth Imperius politely asked Sekai to step aside and Sekai did. But now the galaxy is safe (for now) and I can now focus back on this. Also, SoR was AWESOME.  
> Anyways, the next chapter is maybe 40% done, and I'm working on it as you read this, so expect it hopefully soon.  
> Have a nice day everyone.


	40. Mysterious Discovery

Sekai stared down at the lifeless corpse of Theobold Byron. His body lay slumped in the alleyway against the wall, a single stab wound straight in the chest making his cause of death quite obvious. The curious thing though was the former lord's choice of attire. Instead of the vibrant, extravagant clothes he normally wore Byron was instead in a plain tunic and pants, and was covered in a plain, hooded cape.

Whatever he was doing down here, he didn't want to seen doing it.

"Yo Sekai, there you are!"

Sekai turned around and saw Vaike and Stahl making their way towards him.

"Vaike!" he exclaimed. "You're looking better since I last saw you. But what are you doing here?"

Vaike smiled. "Oh come on Sekai, my place is just down the street. What, you think I wouldn't notice all this commotion going on outside my own front door?"

Stahl smiled shakily. "Sorry Sekai, once Vaike saw me he ran out and has been following me ever since."

Sekai waved a hand. "It's fine. Besides, maybe Vaike can help explain why a noble of Ylisse would be laying here dead."

Both Vaike and Stahl's eyes widened in surprise. Vaike was understandable, but apparently Stahl hadn't been briefed on the situation.

"So, which noble was killed?" Stahl asked.

"Byron." Sekai responded.

"Byron? Whose that?" Vaike asked.

"A noble who was at odds with Sekai." Stahl responded. "But what was he doing all the way down here. From what I knew of Byron, he didn't like to go anywhere that wasn't in the more luxurious parts of the city."

Sekai kneeled over Byron's body. "That's the big question Stahl. What was our Lord here doing in this part of the city."

Stahl also observed the dead body. "Maybe it was a robbery gone wrong? Somebody in this district thought to make a quick score and panicked?"

Vaike shook his head. "I doubt it. Sure the people in this district are more needy than others, but no one here would kill someone after they robbed em. It's unheard of."

"Well whatever happened, Byron was robbed and murdered." Sekai said. "His coin purse is missing, and if he was wearing any jewelry that's gone to. Anything that could have been of worth seems to be gone."

Stahl began rifling through Byron's pockets. "Maybe we can find something the killer didn't take. At the very least it could clue us to what Byron was doing here."

Sekai nodded as he stood up, knees feeling sore from being bended. Vaike walked up to Sekai and stood beside him as they both watched Stahl do his work.

"So what are you down here for Sekai? No offense, but don't you have better things to do than investigate some random noble being killed?"

Sekai nodded. "Normally you would be right. I'd delegate this to the guard and continue on with the Festival, but Byron and I had a more...personal relationship. Last time we met, it didn't end well."

"He began to threaten you." Stahl interjected.

Sekai nodded again. "Indeed he did. And now he suddenly ends up dead in mysterious circumstances? Something doesn't add up."

"You worried someone's gonna try and pin the blame on you for this?"

Sekai shook his head. "It be hard to do. Byron's been dead for no more than a few hours, and I haven't been out of someone's sight for more than a few minutes for the past twenty four hours. But that doesn't mean I don't have questions."

"Well I can answer one of those." Stahl said as he pulled out a vial full of a clear liquid, a small skull on the vial. "He was down here purchasing a poison."

"Poison? What would a noble need that for?" Vaike asked.

"Any number of things." Sekai grimly stated. "And I get the strangest feeling Byron didn't have a rat problem."

Stahl stood up and looked at Sekai. "You don't think..."

Sekai nodded. "He wanted this poison for another purpose. Vaike, is there anywhere around here that might sell poisons?"

Vaike stroked his chin before nodding. "The Grave Concoctions. It's an apothecary shop a couple streets down from here."

Sekai turned to Stahl. "then that is where we are going. Vaike, mind guiding us?"

Vaike gave a huge smile. "Of course, let Ol Teach here be your guide."

.....

After dismissing the other two guards who were investigating the death, along with orders to move the body and discuss nothing with anyone until Sekai said so, the three men made their way to where the apothecary shop was located. It was a small shop squished in between two buildings, the only defining trademark an old, battered sign hanging on the outside.

Once inside the store, the smell of herbs was nearly overpowering. Plants grew everywhere, and where there weren't plants there were bottles filled with liquids of assorted colors. Behind the counter near the back of the store sat an old man, an apothecary's set that looked well used behind him. He regarded the three men with a withering stare as he cleared his throat.

"Can I help ya boys?"

Sekai nodded. "Yes you can sir. I was wondering if this was one of yours?" He pulled out the vial of poison.

The old man took the vial and inspected it. "Can't say if it is. Only way I'd be able to tell is if I tasted it meself, but this skull here is telling me that wouldn't be a smart idea."

"Indeed. But I'm wondering if you sold this vial to anyone in, say, the past ten hours or so?"

The old man narrowed his eyes. "I mightve. Lots ah people comin and goin, I can't remember every sale."

"Please sir," Stahl asked. "We've discovered a man murdered just a couple of streets down, with his only remaining possession being this vial. If you know anything, please tell us."

The old man shook his head. "I'm telling you, I don't know nothing."

Sekai felt his patience beginning to thin. Before he could do anything though, Vaike pushed his way past.

"I got this." he said. "Come on Edgar," he addressed the old man. "Don't be like this. Look, these guys aren't here to arrest you or do anything to you, they just want to know if you sold this vial or not. All they want to do is solve a murder."

Edgar chewed his mouth over something before he liiked at Sekai and Stahl. 'Yer not here to arrest me?"

"You have my word we only want information. After this we promise you will not be charged with any crime or forced to pay a fine."

Edgar seemed satisfied with that answer, though he still answered apprehensively. "Fine, I will admit I sold this vial. But before you ask no I don't know to who and no I don't know why this guy wanted it. I make it a point to stay out of my customer's affairs. So long as they can pay, then I don't care what they do with my stuff."

Sekai nodded. Despite it's unethical sound, the style was a practical one. He couldn't be charged as an accessory to any murders because he didn't know about any of them, and to try and restrict his right to sell poisons was against Ylisse's way. Of course, now Sekai had hit a wall in the investigation. He put a gold coin on the counter.

"Thank you for your help sir. Stahl, Vaike, let's go."

The three men turned to leave. Before they could get out the door however, Edgar called out. "Wait, there was one other thing."

Sekai turned and stared at Edgar. "There was this guy who came in shortly after the other one left. He wore a long, dark coat with the hood up so I couldn't see his face, but he paid me enough gold to fill my stock three times over. All he wanted to know was what the other guy just bought."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "And you shared that information just like that?"

Edgar shrugged. "I asked if he was a guard and he said no. Besides, with that large an amount of money it was hard to refuse."

So now there was a mysterious, hooded man? This situation got more complicated the more he learned. "Thank you Edgar."

Edgar waved them off. "Try not to scare off any customers!"

Outside the three men stood together.

"Well that was a giant waste of time." Vaike said.

Sekai nodded. "We were able to answer where the poison came from, but not it's intended purpose. And now we have this mystery man, and we don't even know what he looks like."

Stahl nodded. "And in this city, it is going to be next to impossible to find him. So...what do we do now?"

Sekai rubbed his chin. "I suppose the only place left to try and find some answers is in the Byron home itself."

"You want to go all the way over there?"

Sekai shook his head. "No Stahl. Take Vaike with you and bring the news to Byron's family. Try and find out what Byron was doing down here, but do not mention the poison. I'd rather keep this a secret for now."

"You're not coming with Sekai?" Vaike asked.

"I'd be unwelcome in that place at the best of times. If I'm there when we deliver the news of Byron's death, I fear I'll only make things more difficult."

Stahl nodded. "Understood. I suppose we'll meet you back at the palace then."

Sekai nodded. "Yes, and remember. As far as we know, Byron was just involved in a robbery gone wrong. Do not mention anything we have found here today that implies something more."

The other two nodded, and then both parties went their separate ways.

.....

Sekai sat in his study, staring at the vial of poison in his hand. The discovery was a startling one for him if he were to tell the truth. Despite not having any evidence to support the theory, Sekai had a pretty good idea what the poison's purpose was to have been. And the implication of this idea was unsettling.

A knock sounded from his door. "Sekai, it's us. Can we enter?"

Sekai stood up from his chair. "Come in."

Stahl and Vaike entered the room. Sekai motioned to two seats for the men to sit down in.

"So," Sekai began as he resumed his seat. "How did you fare at the Byron residence?"

Stahl sighed. "Well for one, the house is now in a state of mourning. Lady Byron in particular is in a state of hysterics."

Sekai nodded. "It's always hard when someone close to you dies. They have my sympathies."

Vaike scoffed. "They probably wouldn't want it." he muttered under his breath.

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Vaike's eyes widened, and both him and Stahl looked uncomfortable.

"Well go on and say it. What happened over there?"

Stahl cleared his throat. "Well for starters, his family didn't know why he was down there. Apparently he left late last night, stating he was going to try to dissuade you one more time from allowing Lon'Qu's men to help guard the city."

Sekai rubbed his chin as he leaned back. "So he hid his reason even from them, and has taken it to his grave."

Stahl continued. "And now that he has been found dead, well..."

"They blame you for his death." Vaike said. "They seem certain you had him murdered."

Sekai sighed. "Of course they do. Even dead, Byron is causing me a headache."

Stahl and Vaike both raised their eyebrows in alarm. "You don't seem to alarmed by this." Stahl said.

Sekai shrugged. "During times of grief and hysteria, it's easy to pin blame on someone. It's no secret Byron and I never got along, but that doesn't mean I'd have killed him. Besides, Byron never came to the palace last night. And I was with Lissa all night since she wasn't feeling well. I know I didn't have him killed, but if it helps his family to hate me for his death then I shall let them."

Stahl and Vaike looked at each other and shrugged. Sekai did have a point, there were several people who could place his alibi and confirm that Byron never came to the palace.

Sekai pulled out the vial. "So the only person who knew what this was for is dead, leaving us only with speculations to it's purpose."

"So what will our next move be?" Stahl asked.

Sekai sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. "Now we call on the only witness we have."

Stahl and Vaike looked at him in confusion. Before they could ask what Sekai meant however, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sekai called.

"Why it's your favorite dark mage, reporting for duty."

.....

Lissa rubbed her stomach in content relaxation. Her stomach was starting to show a noticeable bulge, and Lissa was really beginning to feel like an expecting mother to be. Though she could also already be considered a mother technically due to her two future children, she really wanted to hold her own baby boy in her arms. Lissa had passed many a night happily dreaming of what baby Owain-baby Owen would look like. Judging from Owain's current appearance, he was definitely going to take after Sekai.

Speaking of which, Lissa began to wonder where exactly he was. From what she understood, someone had been found murdered and Sekai went to investigate. It must have been someone important for Sekai to take a personal interest, and Lissa was curious to know who. Perhaps once Sekai got back she would be able to learn some of the less public circumstances.

"Mother, are you in there?"

Lissa looked over from her chair. Morgan had recently come forward suggesting a plan to help get her memories back, but Lissa wasn't expecting her so soon.

"Morgan? Do you need something sweetie?"

Morgan let herself into the room. Lissa immediately took notice in a change of attitude. While Morgan was usually cheerful and energetic, this time she was reserved, keeping her head down and a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"Mom, can I ask you for advice on something?"

Lissa lifted an eyebrow. Normally when Morgan wanted advice she went to Sekai. Though to be fair, normally Morgan only wanted advice on something tactical.

"You can ask me anything Morgan, though I am curious as to why you didn't go to your Father first."

Morgan looked uncomfortable. "This is more of a...delicate matter. I didn't want Father to...overreact..."

Now Lissa was curious. She patted the chair next to her. "Come and sit down Morgan, what is it that's bothering you?"

Morgan sat down and begin twiddling her thumbs. "Well, I was studying in the library today like I normally do during my free time when I looked out the window and saw Gerome taking care of his Minerva like he usually does. Except unlike usual, he was conversing with one of the maids. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she seemed to be enjoying herself."

Lissa tilted her head. "I don't understand, what's the problem with that?"

Morgan shook her head. "That's just it, I don't understand it myself. For some reason, seeing that maid with Gerome has been bothering me all day. Father always says a tactician must think with a clear mind, but I can't get rid of this uneasy feeling whenever I remember the moment. Tell me Mother, what am I supposed to do?"

Lissa blinked in shock. It couldn't be...could it? Lissa was going to have to tread carefully.

"Alright honey, I have an idea about what the problem is, but I just want to make sure. Do you mind explaining the feeling to me?"

Morgan looked confused but nodded. "Well, for one my chest feels both empty and yet heavy. It's kind of like the feeling when Father corners me in a mock battle and I can't see a way out."

Lissa nodded. "Okay Morgan, I think I know what the problem is and I'm going to help."

Morgan immediately brightened. "Really Mom?"

Lissa smiled. "Yeah, but we need to keep this a secret from your Father. Things like this are very...touchy subjects for fathers."

"I've never kept secrets from Father, but if you feel it's best..."

Lissa nodded. "Trust in your mother sweetie. I'll bring your father around on the idea later, I promise."

Morgan nodded. "Alright...thanks Mom." She hugged Lissa, who happily returned a hug.

"Ohhh, anything for you baby!" she tightened her hug.

"Ack...Mother...a-air..."

Lissa quickly let go and giggled. "Oops, sorry Morgan."

Morgan inhaled and exhaled. "It's...fine. So, what's your advice Mother?"

Lissa smiled. "Okay, to help you with this problem, here is what you are going to do."

.....

Sekai watched Henry hum happily to himself as he set up his tools on a table. Stahl and Vaike sat next to him and both were watching in uncertain confusion. Henry was currently sticking a black candlestick atop a human skull that had a circle of weird symbols around it. He had also drawn a pentagram on the table, and then placed the skull right in the center.

"Sekai...what is going on?" Stahl asked.

"I'm asking Henry to do a particular dark spell to help get us to the bottom of this whole situation."

"What kind of a spell?" Vaike asked.

"The fun kind! A soul retrieval spell!" Henry answered as he sprinkled some hairs around the skull.

"That's not the best way to put it." Sekai spoke up. "What we do is focus the soul on a specific object, the skull in this case, and call it forth."

"And what's calling the soul forth supposed to accomplish?"

"We can then communicate with the deceased. Most useful part is that the dead can't lie, don't ask me why they can't no one really knows, even the dead don't fully understand."

Stahl leaned forward. "So you plan to use this spell to summon the spirit of...?"

Sekai nodded. "Theobold Byron. He's the only person we can get the answers we are looking for."

Stahl pursed his lips. "I don't know Sekai, this doesn't seem...right..."

Sekai sighed. "I understand Stahl, and I'm not asking either of you to stay. But I need to know what this all was about, and this seems to be my only option left. If either of you wish to leave though, I understand."

Both Stahl and Vaike looked at each other before they turned back to Sekai.

"We're in this with you Sekai." Vaike said.

"I'll trust you Sekai." Stahl said.

Sekai smiled and nodded. "Thanks you two. Henry, how are we doing over there?"

"Just need ONE more ingredient Sekai, the tether. You want the honors?"

Sekai scoffed. "I'm surprised you don't want to do it Henry."

"Thought I'd give the honor to you my Prince."

Sekai groaned. "Stop calling me that Henry."

"Nyah ha ha, nope."

"...Just give me the knife."

"Knife!?" Stahl exclaimed.

Sekai looked over at Stahl. "Oh right, you wouldn't know. Most spells like this one require powerful a powerful magic to help tether the soul. Normally blood is used since it works the best."

"Blood works...the best?" Stahl asked.

Sekai nodded as he picked up a knife from Henry's outstretched hand. "There are many beliefs as to where the soul of a person resides, but Plegians believe it resides in blood, or the life force all things need to live. So when rituals such as this are enacted, normally blood is offered to keep the soul tethered." Sekai made a clean cut on his left hand and allowed blood to seep onto the skull.

Vaike shuddered. "You know a lot about this stuff don't you Sekai?"

Sekai grimaced as he drank from a vulenary to heal the cut. "One of the things I learned during my travels long ago. I'd rather not get to heavy into the specifics."

Vaike and Stahl raised eyebrows but decided to drop the subject. Sekai wouldn't divulge the specifics of his past if he didn't want to, so there was no point in pushing for it.

Henry clapped. "Alright, we're all set whenever you are ready to go Sekai!"

Sekai nodded. Everyone gathered around the table as Henry began to do a chant under his breath. Sekai would never admit it, but he was interested to see what would happen. At first nothing did, and Sekai was about to see if Henry was screwing around, but then he noticed a movement. It was quick and he only saw it out of the corner of his eye, but soon more and more of it was happening. Shadows ripped themselves away from objects and congregated on the skull, seeping into it like liquid into the earth. Pretty soon, the white of the skull was a glossy black, the only color being the crimson red of Sekai's blood. Then the blood seeped into the skull, causing the symbols that had been drawn to now glow a visible red.

"Woah..." Vaike said. Stahl and Sekai nodded their agreement.

"Mwen rele sou Lespri Bondye a nan Theobold Byron" Henry chanted continuously.

After a few moments, Sekai noticed the hairs sprinkled around the skull suddenly catch fire. They burned away, leaving only ashes, but the smoke remained. Then, as if it was breathing it in, the smoke was sucked into the nostril of the skull. Then two glowing circles formed in the eyeholes of the skull, making makeshift eyes that were currently moving around in confusion.

"What..." a voice echoed out. "Where am I?"

It took only a moment for Sekai to recognize the distorted voice. "Byron? Is that you?"

The eyes focused on Sekai. "You!? What is going on here?"

Sekai sighed. "There's no easy way to say this Byron so I'm going to just come out with it...you're dead."

The eyes expanded slightly. "What!? What are you talking about?"

"You were discovered this morning left in an alley, a stab wound to the heart. Anything of value you had was gone, save for this curious item..." He pulled out the vial and wagged it in front of the skull.

The skull...Byron's eyes narrowed. "And how do I know this isn't some Plegian trick?"

"Because we saw your dead body as well Lord Byron." Stahl said, coming into view.

"You were pretty dead there." Vaike replied.

The eyes looked at both Stahl and Vaike, who wore looks of both pity and remorse. The eyes then fell back on Sekai.

"I'm really...dead?"

Sekai nodded. "I'm afraid so...I'm sorry Byron."

The eyes fell down, and a quiet "Oh." was heard.

Sekai cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Byron, I really am. But we've called you here because we have some questions we need you to answer. Your death has caused quite a stir, and has left us with a few questions. Byron...what were you doing down in that sector of the city."

The eyes looked up at Sekai. "I was acquiring poison to get rid of you and save this city!...Why did I say that?"

Sekai nodded. His suspicions were correct. "The dead can't lie Byron. Any question I ask you, you are forced to answer to the best of your knowledge. Now, what do you mean...save the city?"

The eyes widened, but the voice came unchallenged. "It's obvious you have some plot to destroy Ylisse, and I was working to stop you. I may have been to late to save the Exalt and Queen, but I wasn't going to allow you to harm the princess!"

Sekai sighed. Typical. "And so you were going to poison me before I did whatever it is you think I was going to do."

"I lived through the war with Plegia. I saw what you and your people were capable of, and I was NOT going to let it happen on my watch."

"But your plan was foiled when you were robbed. Which brings me to my next question, what can you tell us about your murderer."

The eyes narrowed, but were focused downward. "I...don't know. All I remember is leaving that shop, then suddenly I'm talking to you..."

Sekai's eyebrow arched. "You don't remember...anything?"

The eyes looked up at him, burning bright with...something. "Not a damn thing. Weren't you the one who said I can't lie to you? If I said I don't remember anything than I don't!"

Stahl threw up his hands. "Calm down there Byron, he's just surprised is all. But I do have one question for you..."

The eyes looked over at the green knight. "Not like I can refuse knight."

Stahl narrowed his eyes. "What reason did you have to suspect Sekai? Sure he's a Plegian, but he's done more for Ylisse than most Ylisseans. I just don't understand WHY you suspected him so much."

"Hmph, I had every reason. He just appears one day, suddenly a tactician to Ylisse's defense force. Not long after The Exalt is attacked, and eventually killed by Plegia. And instead of being jailed or executed, Lord Chrom instead PROMOTES him? This Plegian is enjoying to large of a role in Ylisse's affairs and security. No one even knows his past, and I'm supposed to TRUST him?"

"Hey, Sekai was INJURED during the attempted assassination on Emmeryn in case you forgot!" Vaike exclaimed.

The eyes rolled. "In a battle only he and one of the assassins were in. Who knows what actually happened. For all we know, he was in on the plan the entire time."

"Why you..." Vaike growled.

Sekai put up a hand. "Enough. So Byron, you don't remember anything after you left that shop? Not even the tiniest thing?"

"...No. There's some faint images, but nothing that's clear. Best I can remember is a shadowed figure, nothing more."

Sekai sighed. "Guess that's that." He began to move away from the table.

"Ummm, Sekai...what do we do with Byron?"

Sekai looked back at the skull, the eyes focused on him. "Byron is dead. We can't do anything to change that. Now, we let his soul return to...well, whatever it is that happens when you die."

Stahl and Vaike looked at each other and shrugged. There wasn't much else TO do after all.

"WAIT!!!" Byron's voice called out.

Sekai looked down at the skull. "I can't help you in your current state Byron."

"No...no it's not that. I must know...what will happen to my family?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Your...family?"

The eyes looked down. "Yes...I must know what will happen to them thanks to all...this..."

Sekai shrugged. "I don't know. Your son will probably take over, and your wife will grieve your loss."

The eyes widened. "You mean you're...you're not going to do anything to them?"

"What would I do?"

"I don't know, strike at them to get revenge on me!"

Sekai laughed a quiet laugh. "That's why I never liked you Byron, always to full of yourself. I am currently planning a war, planning against the end of the world, running a festival, and dealing with impending fatherhood. Trust me, you're attempt on my life, or at least what would have been an attempt, is on the bottom of my list of things that I care about. Though I must know, was your family implicit in this plot of yours?"

"No...they're completely innocent."

Sekai nodded. "Then what point would there be in doing anything to them. Rest peacefully Lord Byron, your family's only suffering shall be the loss of the head of a family, a father and a husband. Goodbye Lord Byron, rest in peace." Sekai walked over and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, knocking the mage from his continued chanting. The skull that housed Byron's spirit cracked and soon shattered, and the shadows that made the coloring seemed to retreat back to their original places. The only remaining evidence that something was going on was the pentagram and a single, purple flame which soon fizzled out and disappeared.

Henry leaned back, panting. "Hah...hah...hah...that...that was fun...can we do it again?"

Sekai rolled his eyes. "No Henry, we can't. In fact, I'd rather we never do something like this again."

Henry just smiled. "Whatever you say your highness."

Sekai sighed. He didn't believe for a second that Henry would stop doing spells such as this. But he'd deal with that another day. Stahl and Vaike walked up to Sekai.

"So...now what do we do Sekai?" Stahl asked.

Sekai stared down at the poison in his hands. "We allow the investigation to proceed...but without this poison being in it."

Stahl and Vaike's jaws dropped.

Sekai raised a hand. "Before either of you object, listen to me. I'd already decided it would be best to follow this course of action before you and Vaike returned. I did some research, and did you know the last time there was an attempted poisoning in Ylisse was over fifty years ago? Imagine the chaos that would come up if we were to introduce this poison out to the public. Speculation and rumor as to it's purpose would fly, causing dissension and mistrust amongst the higher echelons of Ylisstol society. We already have enough to deal with in Valm, the last thing I need to worry about is the Noble families back here possibly going t war with each other over suspicions."

"So what, you're just proposing we...omit the poison from the case?" Stahl exclaimed.

Sekai nodded. "In the end it would be for the better. The noble families will gossip about what Byron's purpose down in that part of the city was, but in the end they will all just forget about it. The death will just be considered a tragic event during this festival before it is forgotten."

Stahl rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know..."

"I understand this is not an easy decision to make Stahl. And if you would feel better reporting Byron's possession of this poison, then I will do so without hesitation. I would never do something that would include you uncomfortable unless it was with your consent. The same goes for you Vaike."

Vaike smiled. "I don't understand much about politics Sekai, but even I can see this whole situation will bring nothing but trouble. If you have an idea to lessen that trouble, I'll trust in your judgement."

Sekai turned to Stahl. "And Stahl, what of you?"

Stahl sighed. "I won't say I like it, but I'll agree with Vaike. If you think this is what's best Sekai, then I will trust you."

Sekai nodded. "Then I shall dispose of this poison discreetly later. With that settled, then I shall go and deliver a report to one of the investigators so they know where to go forward. Stahl, remember that you will be working guard duty with Gaius tomorrow. Vaike, make sure you get home and rest up, I'll be relying on you when we move against the Grimleal. And Henry...clean this up please."

Sekai made his way to the door, but Stahl called out making him stop.

"Sekai, wait!"

Sekai turned around. "Yes Stahl?"

Stahl looked uncomfortable. "Why do you seem so...okay? I mean, Byron was accusing you of treason, enough to try and kill you. Aren't you bothered at all?"

Sekai remained silent before he turned back around, "There will always be those who are paranoid and suspicious of me Stahl, and they will act on their fears. All I can do is continue to try and persuade them of my sincerity by my actions."

Stahl sighed. "You've already proven yourself a dozen times over as far as I'm concerned. And I'll defend you against anyone who would say otherwise."

Vaike nodded. "Yeah, no one messes with Teach's best pupil."

Sekai smiled. "Of course that's how you guys would feel."

Sekai turned around and gave the shattered skull fragments one last look.

"Goodbye Byron...may you rest in peace."

And with that Sekai left.

.....

It wasn't for another two hours before Sekai returned to the room he shared with Lissa to retire for the night. Walking in, he was surprised to see that Lissa wasn't already in bed, especially considering that the moon was high in the sky. She was instead sitting on a chair reading one of his strategy books, though it looked less like someone reading and more like someone trying to decipher another language. Something Sekai had come to know all to well in recent months...

"Trying your hand in strategy are we Lissa?"

"Oh Sekai, you're back!" Lissa put down the book and ran to give Sekai a hug.

Sekai caught her in his arms. "Yeah, sorry I had to duck out on you like that."

Lissa shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. How went your investigation?"

"Walls at every corner."

"Ooh." Lissa cooed. She led him over to a seat and began giving his neck a massage. "Here, maybe I can help. Tell me all about it Sekai."

Sekai enjoyed the massage. When she wasn't dropping frogs down his coat while doing it, Lissa did give quite an enjoyable one.

"Well, we found Byron abandoned in an alleyway down in the Burrows. He had all of his valuables taken from him and was stabbed directly in the heart."

"What was Byron doing down in that part of the city?"

Buying some poison. "I don't know Lissa. That's what I've spent all day trying to find out, though I haven't had any luck."

She moved down to his shoulders. "So, what are you going to do next?"

Sekai sighed. "Probably hand it off to the guard investigators. I doubt they'll get any farther than I though. We can't find any eyewitnesses to the crime, and unless someone can I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do."

"That's terrible!"

Sekai shrugged. "Sadly it's the way of the world. But enough about such a morbid topic, did you enjoy yourself today?"

The change in demeanor was instantaneous. "Yeah, it was SO much fun. I think my favorite part was watching you and that litle girl play with Shin!"

Sekai coughed a little and he felt his face tinge red. "I wouldn't say we were playing, I would say-"

"You were playing honey. And it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

Sekai sighed. "Fine, whatever. What did you do though while I was...indisposed?"

"Oh, little of this, little of that. I put away all the clothes we got for Owen, and helped make some room for his crib."

Sekai did notice there was a largely vacant area near the bed. Though he doubted Lissa so much as helped move things more that she watched others do it. Though he didn't mention that little theory, he wasn't stupid.

"That's nice Lissa. Anything else?"

Lissa smiled. She was quite excited to see this. "Welllll, I talked with Morgan as well earlier. She wanted my help with something."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Well, before I tell I want to remind you she's about the age I was when we got married."

What did that have to do with anything? "Uh huh..."

"And even if we see her as our baby girl, she's still a grown woman...technically..."

Sekai had a bad feeling of where this was going. "What are you going on about?"

Lissa giggled. "All right, I'll tell. But you have to promise you won't overreact."

"What?"

"Promise."

Sekai sighed. "Fine, I promise. Now what are you talking about Lissa?"

-

Elsewhere, Gerome suddenly felt a chill creep up his spine. He suddenly had the feeling he had just earned the ire of someone he didn't want to earn the ire of.

Minerva looked at him curiously, letting out a small growl.

"It's nothing Minerva. I just got a bad feeling about something is all."

-

"Sekai! You promised you wouldn't overreact!"

"I'm not overreacting Lissa. I just forgot I have ot go talk with Gerome about something is all."

Lissa put her hands on her hips. "Uh huh. and why do you have your spear with you?"

Sekai hoisted Luna so it would rest on the back of his neck. "I'm just making sure I bring along protection. Can't be to careful you know."

Lissa pointed at the chair Sekai had been sitting on. "Sit Sekai!"

"But-" The look in Lissa's eyes stopped him dead cold however. Mumbling to himself, Sekai put down Luna and sat back down. Lissa took a chair next to his.

"Now, you are not allowed out of this room until you calm down Sekai."

"I am perfectly calm Lissa."

Lissa gave him a look. "Uh huh. So why are you clenching your fist like that?"

Sekai looked down at his fist. It was clenched. "This whole business with Byron is just irritating me is all."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Right. Listen, I've enjoyed watching this immensely, but in all seriousness I think it's cute how Morgan has this crush. Besides, Gerome seems nice, and I know you are good friends with Lon'Qu."

Sekai sighed. Lissa was right. Gerome was a pretty good kid, and he knew he could count on him. And despite the fact she was his daughter, she was also only a few years younger than him. The same age Lissa was when they married. Morgan had every right to marry who she wanted.

"All right, all right. So Morgan has an...interest in Gerome. That's...great. I'm really...happy for her. But what did you tell her to do?"

Lissa winked at him. "Oh, just the normal stuff. Get his attention, talk to him, make him notice her."

"So basically every cliche there is?"

Lissa narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, and you would have done better Mister "Need to talk with my lance at my side"."

Sekai smiled. "It was for protection. Nothing more. And I never said what you did was bad. Relationships are grounded on interaction. So long as Morgan is happy, I suppose I'll be happy."

Lissa smiled. "Same. Besides, it's cute seeing our children find their own people to love. Ooo, when do you think those two will get together?"

Sekai shrugged. "Who knows if they'll even get together. I don know this though, he'd better be careful with my baby girl."

Lissa sighed. "Honey, you're clenching again."

.....

The rest of the Festival week went by uneventfully. The main topic everyone was talking about though ended up being the murder of Byron. The general populace held little interest in the murder, but just as Sekai had predicted the noble houses were at first in an uproar. Once the details came out though, they soon descended into rumor and gossip. Rumors of a mistress seemed the most prevalent, though Byron's closest allies, along with his family, were steadfast that Byron had been faithful and that Sekai had something to do with the murder.

But as the investigation went on, it soon became obvious that the case wouldn't be solved due to lack of evidence and eyewitnesses. Soon the nobles were more interested in who would be filling the power vacuum now that Byron was gone and his family had withdrawn from the court due to suspicion against Sekai.

Aside from that though, the Festival continued on unabated. Sekai sat oversaw several different kinds of competitions, such as chess or contests of strength. He battled with Owain in one as a special event, the two using wooden weapons with the goal of breaking the others. Sekai ended up winning thanks to Owain spending more time concocting a story rather than focus on the battle at hand. The people rather enjoyed watching the spectacle however, and that's all that really mattered. Other competitions included baking competitions, which Gaius happily judged for in place of Sekai, games of intellect which Sekai found himself being drug into by Morgan only to soundly defeat any and all challengers.

He also went shopping more with Lissa, buying new clothes for her along with Severa tagging along. Sekai offered to pay for anything Severa wanted, and was now going to have to explain the rather big drain on the coffers to Chrom at some point. But Lissa had fun, and Sekai had never seen Severa smile so much. Another being who came to love the Festival was Ron'Shin, and the people in turn came to love the wyvern. While tehy used to stand back in quiet fear of the large wyvern, they now handed him out treats and petted him. Children in particular loved him, and more than once Sekai found himself letting a child ride on the giant creature.

Another change Sekai noticed was people's reactions to him. While they had always respected him, as both a technical prince and the tactician, they never treated him the same as Chrom or Lissa. They would wave and smile, but none would run up to him or make a large fuss if he appeared. Not that he minded of course, he even enjoyed being able to traverse the city without drawing attention to himself. He'd always prefer being in the background rather than the spotlight after all. But now the people seemed to be more happy to see him wandering around. Shopkeepers would try to get his attention so he would look at his wares, and he even found some book stores claiming that they were his favorite to try and draw up more business.

His biggest fans were strangely children though. More than once they'd spot a group of children playing Shepherds, and they'd catch arguments about who got to be "tactician". Another group was arguing over who was better, Sekai or Chrom. Lissa found the whole thing hilarious, much to Sekai's chagrin. Secretly though, Sekai did find the whole thing amusing.

He even had fun with everyone at the Singing Pygmy. The owners, Francis and Martha, were excited to have back their "favorite customer" and gladly served him whenever he walked into the shop. He'd regularly be joined by Stahl, who had become his unofficial bodyguard much as Frederick was to Chrom, and Vaike who had come to take his relationship with Lillith quite seriously. Gaius would sometimes join them, when Severa wasn't dragging him around shopping, and Ricken even came once or twice. Sekai still felt guilty about Ricken's injury, but the young mage seemed more bummed he'd be sitting out on the rest of the war. Even Kellam eventually joined them, complaining as usual that no one had noticed him. Many nights were filled with laughter and cheer from that small table they shared, and Sekai couldn't help but enjoy the time off.

Yes the Festival was truly an enjoyment, so Sekai was almost saddened when the whole thing ended. That final night, just as the moon was reaching it's highest point and it would soon be a new year, Sekai stood on a balcony overlooking the various people who had gathered to hear his closing speech. Lissa had been quite adamant he give one, though Sekai was still uncomfortable with the whole idea. He didn't have anything to say to these people.

No, they were his people. The week flashed past his mind, the smiles and cheers of those who saw him. Maybe he wasn't Ylissean by birth, yet still the people had come to accept him as one of their own. They had welcomed him into their family, and maybe that's all that was needed.

The people all stared up at him, though he couldn't see any of their expressions through the darkness. Some were illuminated by lantern light, but for the most part is was just a giant, faceless crowd in the darkness. Somehow that made giving the speech feel a little easier.

"Good evening to all of you. I hope you all have enjoyed this years Festival, and have been able to make fond memories while doing so. I understand we did not have the happy start we all wish we'd had. The murder of Theobold Byron has caused quite the stir in this city, especially considering the lack of progress that has been made in it's investigation."

"There is also the current war in Valm we find ourselves involved in. I know many of you this week have had empty chairs, and empty tables. Fathers, friends, children and brothers who were not here to celebrate this time with all of you. I apologize for that. War is a terrible thing, and to often do we forgot that it takes from us more than we realize we are giving. But is that not what this Festival is about? Celebrating those who gave so much for others, and in turn celebrating the times we have helped each other. I know that's what I have celebrated."

"I was originally brought into this country's matters as just a simple tactician. I always figured I would help out for just a little bit, but then I would return to my travels. Instead I find myself falling in love with, and marrying the princess of this country. I found myself acquiring friends for the first time in my life, men and women whom I have fought side by side and back to back with. I found myself with a family. And this Festival has shown me that family includes more than just the people I know."

"I have not been the best Prince. I have not spent the time I should have mingling with all of you. And having done such a thing this past week, it only makes me regret not doing such a thing more. I have enjoyed myself this past week more than I have ever enjoyed a time in my life. Because that is what I have come to find the Saints Day Festival means. Spending time with the people who matter. I thank all of you for the fun week you have allowed me to share with you, and I hope to make more memories with you next year."

Sekai gave a nod as he turned back to reenter the castle, the roar of the crowd sounding out behind him. Lissa stood there, smiling at him happily. She linked her arm with his as she playfully bumped her hip into him.

"See, was that so bad Sekai?"

Sekai exhaled loudly. "Absolutely."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Pfft, you're just exaggerating."

Sekai smiled as he began to lead them to their room. "Maybe a little."

Lissa leaned into him. "I'm really glad you were here Sekai."

Sekai nodded. "Same. I only wish we could stay a little longer."

"Do you really have to leave so soon?"

"I'm afraid so. The war in Valm isn't going to wait. If we want to end this conflict soon, I'm going to have to go back."

He felt Lissa nod as she squeezed in tighter. "Of course you do. Just stay safe Sekai, I worry about you ya know."

Sekai smiled. "I know you do. But don't worry, the others keep me in line. Which reminds me, I need to talk with you about Frederick and his apparent "royal orders"."

Lissa giggled. "I'm not apologizing. I needed to make sure someone kept a close eye on you, and there's no one better than Frederick."

Sekai sighed. "It hurts you think I need a babysitter."

"Not a babysitter, just insurance. I need to make sure my husband return to me safe and sound is all."

"And what, you don't trust me to do that?"

"Nope."

"...That hurts even more."

He could feel Lissa's glare. "Uh huh. And how many dangerous situations have you put yourself in?"

Sekai chuckled nervously. "There are always risks Lissa..."

Lissa scoffed. "I thought so. Just humor your concerned, loving wife Sekai."

"Well, I suppose I can if it's for you."

Lissa rested her head on his shoulder. "Good."

.....

Sekai was still lying awake an hour later. Lissa rested contently next to him, arm laying lazily across his chest. Sekai had enjoyed the past week greatly, but there was still one thing that bugged him greatly.

There was this guy who came in shortly after the other one left. He wore a long, dark coat with the hood up so I couldn't see his face, but he paid me enough gold to fill my stock three times over. All he wanted to know was what the other guy just bought.

...No. There's some faint images, but nothing that's clear. Best I can remember is a shadowed figure, nothing more.

Edgar saw a man in a dark cloak, and Byron saw something before he died. If Sekai was reading the situation right, whoever killed Byron had been following him for a long time. That same person had inadvertently saved Sekai's life. That left only one question.

Did that person know what Byron was about to do?

.....

Grima once again stared down at the book he had been reading, and Validar was once again behind him. A majority of the men were now returning, but apparently one of them had a special report Validar was convinced Grima should hear.

And so now Grima waited, reading a passage of magic he knew by his heart. If Validar was nervous or agitated in any way, he did not show it. Before long, they heard the door open and a man walk in. He bowed in front of the two, going down on one knee.

"My lords."

Grima turned the page. Silence reigned for two minutes before he uttered a word. "Report."

"As I was ordered, I kept an eye on several of the nobles. During my observations, I noticed one such noble make his way down to an apothecary shop. After obtaining information from the shop keeper, that the noble had acquired a poison, I tracked down the noble and killed him."

Grima looked ahead, staring at the statue of his draconic body. "You just KILLED the noble?"

Grima was impressed, the man's heartbeat remained steady. "I controlled his feeble mind and made sure. He was planning to assassinate you're vessel my lord. After killing him I also took all of his valuable possessions and left his body in that alley. They believe he was murdered in a robbery gone wrong my lord."

Grima smiled. "I am impressed, it would seem you covered all bases as the saying goes. I just have one question?"

"M-Milord?"

"What did you do with the shopkeeper?"

"I...I...uh..."

Grima's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You don't mean to say you allowed the shop keeper to LIVE do you? He did see you after all."

"My lord, I can explain-"

The rest of his talk went unheard as Grima turned around and disintegrated him where he stood.

"No, I don't think you can."

Grima resumed his reading, leaving the hall in silence. Eventually he spoke though.

"Obtain the reports from the rest of your men Validar, then dispose of them."

Validar bowed. "Of course Milord." Grima had expected the sorceror to then take his leave, yet he remained.

"You have something you wish to say?"

Validar kept his head bowed. "Just a question Milord."

"Ask."

"I understand keeping Sekai safe from any would be assailants, but why do you wish to keep that woman alive as well?"

"My reasons are my own, but if you must know I wish to save the child. The children were lost to me in the original timeline, but I may be able to save them in this one."

"My lord, I don't understand."

Grima scoffed. "You are not supposed to Validar. I have shown mercy and restraint by answering your question, do not push your luck with more."

Validar bowed. "Of course Master."

With that Validar left, leaving Grima to his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my little holiday arc is done. Grima was the mastermind of all, but his true plans still remain a mystery to all. But me.  
> Anyways, next up we prepare for the climatic battle with Walhart. I have been looking forward to this for a long time, so I'm pretty excited.  
> All right everyone, have a nice night. See you next time.


	41. Eve of Conquest

Sekai stared down at the old journal in front of him. It had taken nearly three months to translate the old writing into something resembling modern language. Now he just had to decipher what the author of the journal was attempting to tell him. He once again flipped to the front of the journal, rereading the first passage.

Fire is the beginning, and the end. It enriches and destroys. Purifies and devastates. If it is small, it is destroyed by all. If it is large, it destroys all. Fire is what you must become to master this technique.

Sekai scratched his head as he stared down at the passage. On a certain level he understood the meaning of the words. Fire was one of the cardinal elements, a force of nature that was to be feared and respected. It could destroy anything that was created in it's hunger, and fire was synonymous with disaster. But fire also enriched the ground it razed, bringing forth stronger, more vibrant life. More than once in his travels he had seen farmers direct and control fires after a harvest so the next year's crops would be better. Indeed fire was something humans required to survive, yet had to be careful of lest they be destroyed.

But to become fire? What could that mean?

It's not like any other part of the journal was less confusing. There was some talk of "balance" and "mastering one's self". The journal also held several illustrations, one such being a picture of a human body with a swirling symbol in the center colored both blue and red.

Sekai sighed as he leaned back. Now that they were sailing back to Valm he had about a month or so of free time, so it wasn't like he had to master this technique in the next couple of days. But he also wanted to put some time into planning for the next move he would have the army make, along with socializing with the others on board the ship. There was also something else weighing heavily on his mind. He pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a small gem laying on the velvet cloth.

Gules.

Apparently the Feroxians had been holding onto the gemstone for centuries, a relic from when Ferox split off from Ylisse. Apparently only Khans ever knew about it, Lon'Qu having learned from Flavia before the group originally departed. Lon'Qu had since then picked it up and had secretly handed it off to Sekai since he knew they were gathering the gemstones.

Sekai marveled at the small gem, no larger than a child's marble. It was hard to believe something so small was one of the most important artifacts in the entire world, but Sekai knew that appearances rarely told the full story. History was filled with stories of how seemingly worthless items or objects would be much more important than previously believed.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Without waiting for an answer, Gaius stuck his head in.

"Heya Bubbles, Stahl asked me to bring you the headcount."

Sekai turned in his chair. "Oh thank you Gaius. We do have everyone right?"

"Well...no one can find Kellam. And we looked for an hour...I think we forgot him again."

Sekai shook his head. "We didn't forget him, I asked him to stay behind."

Gaius's eyes widened. "Oh...why did you do that?"

Sekai smiled. "I could say it was because I wanted someone I could trust to watch over Lissa, and that is certainly true. But really, it's because I was certain we'd forget Kellam anyways and I wanted to give him an actual mission instead of just something to do."

"Huh, so you asked him to do that before we left?"

Sekai nodded. "After he dropped off some supplies I asked him to grab me."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, asking the question without voicing it.

"It's to solve a problem we'll have when we fight Walhart."

Gaius shrugged. "If you say we need it, then I'm sure we'll need it. Do you need anything else Sekai?"

Sekai shook his head. "No thank you Gaius."

Gaius nodded. "Cool...also, I've noticed your son is hanging around Severa a lot lately. I don't mind, but if he does anything to hurt her..."

Sekai shrugged. "A father needs to do what a father needs to do. I'd do the same for Morgan."

Gaius smiled. "Good. Alright, talk to ya later Bubbles."

With that the thief left Sekai to his thoughts.

.....

Before he knew it a month had nearly gone by. Sekai spent a majority of it prepping for an assault on Walhart's capitol, having decided it was the best move. He ran through an impressive number of mock battles and scenarios, and had come up with what he felt would be a truly impressive plan. The rest of his time was either writing his book, deciphering the old journal, or doing a multitude of tasks and activities around the ship.

Feeling rather bored of being on the ship, once Valm was spotted Sekai hopped on Ron'Shin and the two flew towards the harbor city, where Sekai saw a welcoming party had formed. Room was quickly made when the soldiers saw the incoming wyvern, and there was a wide berth for Ron'Shin to land in. One of the soldiers walked up to Sekai, albeit slowly in fear of the wyvern, handing him a piece of paper.

"Lord Sekai, glad to see you're journey was unhindered. Lord Chrom asked me to deliver this message to you as soon as you made landfall."

"Thank you soldier." Sekai said as he took the paper. The soldier saluted and soon began yelling at the men to prepare for unloading. Ron'Shin stretched out his wings as Sekai began to read the paper.

Dear Sekai,

I hope this letter finds you well. We are currently in the process of disrupting supply routes, and should return by the week's end. You can meet up with us at the town we have been using as a base of operations. Hope to see you soon old friend.

Sekai folded up the paper and slipped it inside of his coat pocket, making a mental note to dispose of the paper later. It would take half the day to reach the rendezvous point Chrom had decided upon, but that would still put them there a day and a half before Chrom's expected return time. With little else to do, Sekai sat down and leaned into Ron'Shin's side as he waited for the boat to dock.

.....

"Father, what is that you are making?"

Sekai didn't take his eyes off of the mixing bowl as he continued to crush the herbs into a paste. After unloading from the ships and packing everything away onto wagons, they had spent the rest of the day making towards their main base of operations. Having arrived just as the sun was beginning to set, bunk partners were quickly divied up and everyone went to quickly unpack. Owain was staying with Sekai, and after the two unpacked Sekai had begun mixing ingredients together.

"A special paste that negates the magical power of petrified lizards."

Owain blinked in silence. "...What?"

"Excellus's ability to teleport so quickly comes from a special powder I believe was given to him by the Grimleal. If my suspicions are correct, if we get this on him he won't be able to escape via his teleportation."

"Woah, where did you learn how to make that?"

"The Grimleal never share something they can't defend themselves against. I learned this recipe during my travels before I met your mother and uncle."

Owain leaned back on his bed. "You seemed to learn a lot in those travels Father. What exactly did you do?"

Sekai added some mint leaves to the bowl. "Things that if your mother and uncle knew about they would admonish me for doing. I took a lot of risks in my travels, going to places I should have avoided and investigating things I shouldn't have. But the things I learned, such as this paste, have been invaluable and far worth the risks I feel."

Owain looked at his father's back. "Can I ask what you learned?"

Sekai sprinkled a little salt into the bowl. "Nothing much. Some family history, a few recipes such as this, and the locations of storehouses and secret bases. Sorry to say that if there were any special spells or weapons, they eluded me Owain."

Owain smiled. "I'd rather not have anything the Grimleal used anyways Father. It's getting late though Father, shouldn't we get some sleep though?"

Sekai waved his hand. "I need to finish this paste Owain, but you go on ahead and get to sleep."

Owain shrugged and rolled over, falling asleep in minutes. It wasn't for another three hours before Sekai laid himself down to bed.

.....

The next morning Sekai was moving figures around a map on a table, when he heard people walking into the room behind him. Sekai didn't even turn around as a familiar voice called out.

"Why am I not surprised to find you working?"

"Because somebody has to plot out this war Chrom. Have the months been well?"

Chrom walked up and stood next to Sekai. "Well enough, I'll fill you in later. How was your vacation?"

"There were some...minor incidents, but I suppose I've had worse experiences."

Chrom clapped Sekai on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it, though I am concerned about these "incidents"."

"I'll explain later Chrom, nothing major. What I'd like to know is where we currently are in this war."

Flavia laughed. "Always business before pleasure with you isn't? Well, you'll be pleased to know there have been no large scale battles, just minor skirmishes."

Sekai rubbed his chin. "Any territory gained? Lost?"

Chrom pointed at a town near them. "We took Vicdel, along with five kilometers surrounding the town. We were also able to weaken Walhart's hold along this line here." Chrom's finger drew a curved line around a supply line that led directly to the capitol. "Give us two more weeks and we can claim this area."

Sekai absentmindedly traced the line. "I may have a use for that. Any further developments I should be aware of?"

"Yeah, over the past few weeks we've noticed Walhart's forces amassing alongside these two points." He pointed his finger to two points at the north-west and south-west.

Lucina spoke up. "We believe he is preparing to launch an invasion into our remaining territory."

Sekai stared down at the map. "And we'll lose the war when he does. We don't have the manpower to hold him back, and even if we did we don't have the manpower to sustain a defensive line."

Say'Ri rubbed her chin. "Perhaps we should retreat to Ylisse? Gather our numbers and relaunch an offensive?"

Chrom shook his head. "The soldiers we brought with us are all volunteers, and a majority of them are Feroxian. What we have is all we have."

Sekai nodded. "Besides, we can't compete with Walhart's naval forces. If we allow him to have control of this ocean again, chances are we will never regain a foothold in Valm."

"The situation seems hopeless. I assume you have a plan though, right Sekai?" Flavia asked as hopeful, expectant eyes looked at him.

"We can't hold our ground, and we can't retreat, so there is only one way for us to go and that is forward. I recommend dispersing the majority of our forces around our territory to perform guerilla strikes against invading forces. The Shepherds and a small contingent of soldiers can then sneak their way towards Walhart's capitol and launch an assault against him, providing of course he's there."

Chrom looked at him. "You don't see any other options?"

Sekai shook his head. "The only reason Walhart hasn't invaded was because of the winter Chrom. But the snow will soon melt and it will get warmer, and we can't hold him back anymore Chrom."

Chrom nodded. "If you believe this is for the best, then I'll put my faith in you. Now explain this plan of yours."

Sekai turned back to the map. "Well as I said, the Shepherds and our best soldiers can sneak through enemy lines and assault Walhart's capitol. We'll let it slip we are planning to attack to ensure Walhart's presence at the capitol. I suggest sending the future children into small towns to spread rumors of our assault. Their faces are not known so they can get in and get out without to much trouble."

Say'Ri nodded. "We remember from the last time you met with us. But how many soldiers do you plan to bring?"

Sekai looked at Flavia. "Flavia, how much do our forces currently number?"

Flavia grimaced. "Combining Feroxian forces along with Resistance members who didn't defect, we have one hundred thousand men and women."

"So we have one tenth of Walhart's total forces to our name...hmm, then I'll take five thousand of our best to attack."

"Only FIVE THOUSAND!!!" Lucina shot out.

Sekai put a hand up. "Remember, we want to keep this plan secret for as long as possible. We don't want to make a big scene as we go towards the capitol. Truth be told I wish I could bring a smaller number of forces, but five thousand is the smallest I can bring while still giving us a chance to win."

Say'Ri shook her head. "Not a big one. Walhart's capitol is guarded by no less than fifty thousand of his own best forces. Forgive me Lord Sekai, but I can't see how such a tiny force can win that battle."

"Because Say'Ri we aren't trying to defeat fifty thousand people, only one. Our target is going to be Walhart, and if I know him like I think I do, he's going to be leading the charge against us."

"That still leaves us fifty thousand people to fight, and Walhart." Chrom said.

Sekai rolled his eyes. "Stop focusing on the fifty thousand. Look, what is does everyone believe about Walhart?"

"That he's a god?" Say'Ri replied.

Sekai nodded. "Exactly. They believe him to be invincible because he is so strong. Walhart has never lost a battle, and his people believe that makes him unbeatable. So what would happen if we assault him at his home and defeat him in battle, in front of all his men?"

He saw eyes widen in realization. "Their entire morale would be broken..." Lucina muttered.

"Theoretically. What happens if that doesn't happen Sekai, and we find ourselves surrounded by incredibly ticked off soldiers?" Flavia asked.

Sekai shrugged. "We disperse, try to flee back to friendly territory. This entire empire will fall apart without Walhart. No one else has the sheer power he does."

"Of course we still have to BEAT Walhart." Flavia muttered.

"We'll just have to attack him in a group. Draw him to one place and utilize our most skilled fighters against him."

Chrom nodded. "Alright, looks like we have a plan. Sekai and I will finish up the details. Flavia, Say'Ri, please go and gather our greatest fighters and tell them to prepare to leave. I want us to begin moving by tomorrows end."

Flavia and Say'Ri nodded, leaving only Lucina. "Father, what do you want me to do?"

Sekai answered for Chrom. "Go and get the Shepherds ready. Tell them we will explain everything in tomorrow morning's briefing."

Lucina nodded and then left the room, leaving only Sekai and Chrom. Chrom scratched the back of his head.

"Sekai, there is something bothering me about what I'm seeing."

Sekai pulled up some supply papers. He needed to requisition supplies for his strike team, and he wanted to bring only as much as they would need.

"And that is Chrom?"

"Why would Walhart only amass his forces in these two areas? Wouldn't it make more sense to also send in his forces from this center point?" He pointed at a spot in the west. "Why leave such a large gap? It just doesn't make sense."

"Because he doesn't want to invade us Chrom. He wants us to attack him."

Chrom looked over at him in surprise. "Wait, he WANTS us to come to him?"

Sekai nodded. "Ever since we have arrived here Chrom we've been a thorn in Walhart's side. Sure he could just push us out of Valm, but then he would have to contend with us in Ylisse. Doing so would drag out the war, burn through resources. He knows it, and we know it. So if we were to do anything to end this war before that point, it would logically be an assault on Walhart himself."

Chrom looked back at the map. "So he would leave a spot large enough for us to get a force through, but small enough that we can't bring to many without making it obvious."

"The perfect trap. Either we attack him where he is his strongest, or we give him Valm and possible Ylisse."

"So, you know this is a trap...and you WANT to spring it?"

Sekai smiled slightly. "You want to know what I've found is the best way to escape a trap Chrom?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Avoiding it?"

Sekai shook his head. "You spring it. Every trap has a weakness, and Walhart's has a pretty big one. It puts us within striking distance of him."

Chrom smiled. "So basically to escape certain death, we have to face certain death?"

Sekai nodded. "The odds are stacked against us astronomically here Chrom. Chances of victory are low, survival even lower. This battle is do or die."

"So basically business as usual?"

"Indeed. What is with you people anyways? You always seem to find the battles that will probably kill us all."

Chrom punched his shoulder. "Maybe because we know our tactician will find us a way out of it every time."

Sekai sighed. "I swear Chrom. What will you people do when I die?"

Chrom's smile just grew. "Why plan for that when you'll never die Sekai?"

Sekai rolled his eyes. "Be serious Chrom."

Chrom's smile disappeared. "I am Sekai. I plan on you living to a ripe old age with all of us. After all you've been through, it's the least you deserve."

Sekai smiled. "Thanks Chrom, but don't worry I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Gotta be around to clean up your messes."

Chrom nodded. "And if that's what keeps you around then I'll keep making them. Now let's get to work cleaning up this one."

The two then turned their attention to planning the assault.  
.....

Later in the week, elsewhere in Valm...

"NYHAHAHAHA!!!" Excellus cackled to himself. He knew he was brilliant, but even HE was occasionally surprised at himself. Feeling the need to express his brilliance, he looked around for someone fun to talk to. Sadly the only person standing around was the stupid oaf Cervantes. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Oh Cervantes, isn't life just grand?"

Cervantes was pulling on the tip of his mustache, holding a small mirror in another hand.

"Indeed it is grand tactician. Have you ever seen so marvelous a mustache?"

Excellus groaned. "What? No you buffoon, I am NOT talking about your mustache. My spies report that the Shepherds are on their way to attack as we speak. They think themselves SO clever moving in secret, but their presence is sung of in nearly every town! They might as well be blasting trumpets for how stealthy they are."

"Wispy? What do you mean wispy?"

Excellus continued on. "I've already called upon the dynast forces. Those fools seem so happy to "avenge Yen'Fay and destroy his killers". Once those blasted Shepherds arrive they'll find themselves facing over one hundred thousand people ready to kill them. And all without us losing a single one of our men, or even having to take part ourselves. They are walking right into my trap like moths to an open flame. Is there no one more...oh well, tea Cervantes? I have a very nice blend here imported from Plegia. Simply divine..."

Cervantes smiled. "Why thank you Excellus, my mustache truly is divine."

Excellus gritted his teeth. "No you imbecile! I said...gah, why bother. If only there was someone who held my intellect so I could have an actual conversation..."

"Oh really Excellus?"

Excellus eyes widened in alarm. He turned around to see Walhart standing at the doorway, face hard as stone. He was in his battle armor as usual, colored blood red to inspire fear in all who saw it. As he made his way over to the tactician and general, his footsteps reverberated throughout the hall like a tower bell. He stopped at where the two men were stationed and turned to Cervantes.

"Cervantes!!! Who is the pinnacle of man, the highest point in mind, body, and spirit?"

Cervantes stood at attention. "Only you my master!"

Walhart stared at Excellus. "Strange Excellus then that your previous statement implied otherwise."

Excellus shrank under the gaze of the much larger man. "I-I meant no disrespect master...it-it was a slip of the tongue, nothing more. All hail Walhart, the greatest of all men!"

Walhart scoffed. "Tell me snake, where is glory found?"

Excellus furrowed his brows in confusion. "I-I don't understand my lord..."

"Of course you wouldn't. Glory is found on the battlefield, when you and an enemy clash in mortal combat. You pit your will against his own, and then prove yourself his superior in every way! It is not won by toiling away in a castle, hiding behind walls and other men. When those Shepherds arrive there will be glory aplenty to earn, and I WILL NOT allow some farmer to claim it in my stead."

"Oh yes master, very well put. I understand completely-"

"Do you Excellus? Then you will be delighted to hear that I am putting you in charge of my guard force during the battle. You will stand side by side with me as we fight the Shepherds."

"Mi-Milord there is no need-"

Walhart raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Do you perhaps feel differently? Perhaps you'd rather take me on, here and now?"

Excellus's eyes widened. "Ma-Master that's...that's not what I meant at all!"

"Oh but didn't you? Or was your meetings with that Plegian witch all done in my benefit? Your plans to acquire the Fire Emblem done in my interests?"

Excellus's face turned white. "How did you..."

Walhart barked with laughter. "Hah, did you think I did not know? For all your slithering and snooping, you are still no more stealthy than a rampaging bull!"

"But if you've known, why-"

"Let you continue? I will admit because I found it entertaining, watching you squirm around like the insect you are. But I have grown bored with watching such pathetic movements, and you entertain me no longer."

Anger won out over Excellus's rational thoughts. "I ENTERTAIN you!? Is that all you think of me? Who else could have convinced the dynasts to ally themselves with us? Who else could have constructed such a PERFECT trap for these Shepherds, whom YOU have had so much trouble handling?"

Walhart sneered at Excellus. "And yet for all you've done, Grandmaster Sekai has humiliated you at every turn. I recall your last "perfect trap" set for the Shepherds, and what was the result? They got away with several important documents, killed both Pheros AND Yen'Fay, and even set their own trap. And all you had to show for your plan was the death of ONE of their leaders, that Khan Basilio. I wonder what this new trap of yours shall lose us."

Excellus seethed in anger at the bitter memory. What should have been his ultimate triumph had been torn away from him, damn that tactician Sekai. Worse part still was that just because those Shepherds had been lucky, Excellus had lost all of the respect he had earned. Men now laughed behind his back, and Walhart seemed to take every opportunity to compare Excellus with that grossly inferior Sekai. Was he the only one who could see all of his victories were simply luck based? That he had no skill or intellect to speak of?

Walhart continued on. "If you truly believe Sekai has not seen through your pathetic plan, then you are as inept as I know you are. I wouldn't be surprised if he had already developed a plan to win this battle. But don't worry Excellus, you will get to see first hand how a TRUE tactician operates, as you watch me defeat him soundly on the field of battle."

Excellus chuckled without humor. "Of course Master." If that red lobster thought Excellus would be anywhere NEAR the battlefield, then he was really as stupid as he looked. Excellus would wait until the perfect moment to escape, and then he would utilize the transportation powder he had-

"And just to make sure you stay good and close to watch, I shall be taking that black powder you use to do your teleportation." Walhart held out a hand, staring at Excellus as if daring him to resist.

If Excellus's face was white before, it was nothing compared to the color of his face now. "W-Whatever do you mean Mas-"

"DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL SNAKE!!!" Walhart bellowed. "Do you STILL believe you have ANY secrets from me? We have known for a long time that powder you receive from that Plegian witch is how you do your teleportation. I allowed you it's secret since it benefited me, but that is no longer the case. Now, either give it to me or attack me...your choice."

Excellus shook with both fear and anger. He knew that if given proper time he would wipe the floor with Walhart, but currently in his predicament he wouldn't have a chance. And the powder took some moments to activate, more than enough time for Walhart to strike him down. Begrudgingly Excellus pulled out the small bag containing the powder and put it in Walhart's hand, who then proceeded to chuck the bag into the fireplace, letting the powder burn away and become useless.

Walhart smiled a cruel smile. "Now that that's settled, I have business I must attend to. Come Cervantes, I must speak with you about troop deployments. And as for you snake, I would prepare yourself for the coming battle. You will have to keep up with me after all, and I will not slow down for you."

With that Walhart turned around and marched off, leaving a seething Excellus and a chuckling Cervantes.

"So the snake finally finds out his fangs have no venom. Such a hilarious sight!" Cervantes roared as he laughed.

Excellus turned to the general in anger. "How DARE you talk to me like that, as if you think WE are equals!!!"

Cervantes stopped laughing and gave Excellus a serious look. "Worry not snake, I will NEVER consider us equals. I doubt actual snakes would consider you an equal." With that Cervantes left, following after his master.

Excellus seethed where he stood. How DARE those fools mock him. Did they not understand he could easily destroy them with his magic? And to DARE state that he was inferior to that pretender Sekai AGAIN! Well Excellus would prove them wrong. Walhart would wipe out that pathetic tactician for Excellus, but then would find himself surrounded by foes. Walhart was strong, but not even he could match up to one hundred thousand men. And those men would follow Excellus's orders to a t.

Excellus smiled. Yes, he wasn't in any REAL trouble. Let those fools believe they had him defeated. Excellus would still win the day.

And no one would be able to defy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally demolished that wall of writer's block. Had trouble figuring out how best to set up Walhart bringing Excellus outside to battle with him since I planned to just skip the "inside Walhart's fortress" battle. No point in dragging the whole thing out when I could just end the whole thing in one battle instead of two.  
> So next chapter Sekai will finally come face to face with Walhart. Will Sekai have the strength to overcome The Conqueror? Will our heroes fail to end the war? Will Excellus's plan succeed?  
> If you've played the game you already know the answer. If you haven't then you shouldn't be surprised at spoilers since you are reading a fanfiction about it. The answer is no.  
> Excellus is pathetic, end of argument. And boy will his death scene be fun to write.  
> See you next time.


	42. Beginning of the End

The Shepherds camp was silent as Gerome made his way to the tent Sekai used to formulate his strategies. With the assault force only two days away from the capitol, Sekai had sequestered himself inside that tent as he worked on the strategy they would use. When they were marching Sekai would sit in a wagon and do his work, and set up his tent as soon as they stopped for the night. People went in and out of the tent regularly to run errands, bring him food, or in Gerome's case to answer a summons.

Shortly after dinner Laurent had approached him, passing along that Sekai had wanted to talk with Gerome as soon as he was able. Now normally Gerome wouldn't think anything else of being called on by Sekai. It wasn't unusual for the tactician to call upon others to get their input on something, or to ask them to do a specific job in the battle. Even throughout the time camp had been set a nearly steady stream of people had been in and out of the tent. But Gerome didn't believe in coincidences, and he certainly didn't think Sekai just happened to want to see him shortly after the day's events.

Shortly after he'd made Morgan cry.

It wasn't a loud, sorrowful cry or anything like that. Simply put, Morgan had brought him a box full of masks that were best described as...unique. The girl had gotten the idea stuck in her head that Gerome needed masks for every blasted emotion he felt. While normally he would just endure her until she left, this time Morgan had been unusually pushy, and had gotten...uncomfortably close. In a state of panic, Gerome had bid a quick farewell and fled away from the amnesiac tactician, leaving her in an irritated state. It also caused her to unfortunately cry as he later discovered, leaving many to give him cold looks for such an act. And those who didn't have cold looks had looks of pity for the poor wyvern lord who had made the tactician's daughter cry.

When Laurent had told Gerome Sekai wished to speak with him, many of his friends gave their condolences.

Gerome thought the whole thing foolish. Sekai was a strictly professional person, and wouldn't let something like personal feelings get in the way of the bigger picture. At least that's what he had to tell himself when he stopped outside of the strategy tent.

Gerome knocked on the tent flap and called out. "Sekai? It's Gerome. You wished to see me."

For a moment his only response was the chirping of insects and the muffled sound of movement inside the tent. Thinking he may have to call again, Gerome was about to knock when he heard Sekai's voice call out. "Come in."

Walking inside, Gerome was a bit taken aback by what he saw. Having never felt a need to observe Sekai planning or attend one of his informal "lessons", he had never seen the tactician at work. Laid out on a table in front of him was a map of what Gerome assumed was the capitol. All throughout the area were chess pieces of various makes and models, though from what he could tell still kept color coded. Sekai's movements were quick as he would maneuver pieces around, eyes following the imaginary movements. He would then jot down a note on a piece of paper before beginning the practice over again.

Gerome stood in silence as he watched Sekai enact this strange ritual. Though he did find it irritating to be left standing there, he knew not to take it personally. Morgan was the same way, becoming absorbed in her work with an almost religious zeal. It was just now obvious where she got it from.

"Forgive me Gerome." Sekai said, his eyes never leaving the map. "My mind is currently elsewhere at the moment, so I hope you'll forgive me leaving you in silence like that." He moved a rook over to a group of three pawns and jotted down something.

Gerome scoffed. "Think nothing of it, though I will ask why it is you called me here?"

Sekai nodded. "Yes, well as I'm sure you know this will be the largest battle we've ever partaken in. I won't be able to keep an eye on five thousand people and relay orders to them at every opportunity. So I'm creating special units who will have a specific job, but leaving them enough room to react to the flow of the battlefield. Of course those units will have leaders to oversee them."

Gerome raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to...?"

"Lead one yes. I'll be having a team of our best mages," he motioned at a line of bishops over facing a small group of various pawns, knights, and rooks. "ambush the enemy with powerful spells. I'll be asking them specifically to cast the spells together to make them larger and more powerful. Of course this will bring attention to them, so I'm going to need a team to work defense for them."

Gerome nodded. "And I'm assuming the defense unit will all be able to fly in case things get critical?"

Sekai slightly smiled. "Good to see you don't need any tactics lessons. Yes, there will be fifteen aerial units, including yourself, and fifteen mages in your unit. If you think things are getting pretty bad then I want you to make the call to evacuate everyone out of there."

"Who will be on the teams?"

"Aerial will include you, Cynthia, and a mix of pegasus and wyvern riders. The mages will have some of our most powerful spellcasters including Miriel, Tharja, Laurent and Morgan spread along the line."

Gerome gulped at the mention of Morgan, but Sekai showed no sign of anything other than her being in the squad. There was another question. "Why not put Cordelia or Cherche in charge?"

Sekai grabbed a knight and pulled it towards some bishops. "Because I'll be having those two along with Sumia and a majority of our flying forces engaged in quick strikes against the enemy."

"I see. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No but there is something else I need to. Will there be any troubles between you and my daughter?"

Sekai looked up at Gerome for the first time, a serious look etched in his face. Thankful for his mask, Gerome could only try to maintain an air of confidence. He wasn't scared of the tactician in the slightest, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

"I don't know what you mean."

Sekai nodded. "You are both adults and I will trust you to handle whatever problem is going on between you two as such. I've already talked with Morgan and she has assured me she will have no problem working with such a "stupid head". I trust you will be professional but I must ask if you believe working with Morgan in this battle will be to much for you to handle."

Gerome shook his head. "It won't be a problem Sekai."

Sekai picked up a rook from it's resting place and began rubbing it with his thumb. "Good. And if I might offer advice, apologize to Morgan quickly. The longer you wait the worse the situation will be."

Gerome nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Is that all Sekai?"

"Just one more piece of advice. Never make my baby girl cry again. You may be the son of some close friends, but my daughter is my daughter. If I ever hear you made her cry again..." Sekai applied some force to the rook's top and it snapped off, bouncing across the table. Sekai's eyes never left Gerome. "And not even Grima himself will be able to protect you from my wrath. Understand?"

Gerome could only give a shaky nod.

Sekai scoffed as he returned to his work. "Good. You are dismissed."

Gerome quickly left the tent, with a shaky feeling he had experienced that kind of stare before. Sekai looked at the now ruined rook and sighed. It would take a month to carve out a replacement, so he wouldn't be able to use that set for a while. Stepping away from the table he pulled out the carving knife he'd used to weaken the rook piece. He supposed it was worth the sacrifice of a chess piece to get his message across. After putting away the knife, he returned to the map and soon lost himself in his work.

"So if I were to keep the archers over here..."

.....

Sekai stared out at the capitol from his hiding place in the treeline, Ron'Shin contently lying down next to him. From what he could see his plan had so far worked, there was a camp of soldiers right outside the capitol. The banners of the empire made it clear which side they were on as well. Chrom came up next to Sekai.

"Guess a sneak attack is out of the question."

Sekai nodded. Much like Steiger, the capitol was in the middle of a field. Any assault would easily be seen coming, and Walhart's forces would be sure to react long before any significant attack could be made.

"Walhart's been busy."

Chrom nodded. "So what's the plan now?"

Sekai gazed across the enemy line. Something caught his eye. "Chrom, do you see that?" he pointed to where a lone figure in armor stood. The figure was gigantic, adorned in bright red armor. Next to him was an equally large horse, wearing it's own set of red riding armor. Next to him stood a pole with the imperial flag on top, but curiously enough the flag of the dynasts below it.

Chrom leaned forward as he looked. "Is that what I think it is?"

Sekai did a mental flyover of the battlefield. From where his forces lied and where the Empire's forces were, that would put the armored figure nearly directly even in between the two forces.

Sekai smiled as he stood up. "It's a meeting place to parley."

Chrom looked over at Sekai. "You really think Walhart would just meet up with us?"

Sekai shrugged. "He knows we're coming, he has us outnumbered and outmatched, and he has the home turf. Can't fault him for being confident."

Chrom rubbed the back of his head. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Simple, we parley. Smartly."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Smartly?"

Sekai turned around and climbed on Ron'Shin. "Grab Say'Ri and meet up with me. And in advance, I am not sorry for this." Sekai quickly cracked the reins, signaling for Ron'Shin to fly up into the air. He heard Chrom yell out a complaint, but he pretended not to hear.

Sekai guided Ron'Shin to land halfway to where Walhart's chosen parley spot was. He made sure to make a big show of landing and jumped off Ron'Shin. He stood and stared at Walhart across the way, the armored man staring right back. Hearing a rush of movement coming up behind him he turned to see both Chrom and Say'Ri running up to him, Chrom in particular looking pretty heated.

"What in the HELL were you thinking there Sekai?" his voice a shrill whisper.

"This." Sekai turned and looked over at the approaching figure of the armored man. Walhart stopped in front of them, the horse reaching up to Sekai's head. The figure climbed off his horse and stood to his full height, being at least two heads taller than Sekai. Sekai looked up at the man and nodded his head slightly. "Emperor Walhart I presume."

A low rumble came from the man that Sekai recognized as laughter. "Indeed I am. Might I say it is an honor to meet you all. Exalt Chrom, Princess Say'Ri, Grandmaster Sekai."

Chrom stood confidently. "Emperor Walhart, I assume you wished to talk before the battle."

Walhart nodded."Indeed Exalt, I wished to meet you at least once before I crushed you. I wished to see the ideals you hold, the conviction you live by."

"The conviction...I live by?"

"Indeed. I wished to see how much of your sister you had in you. You do her legacy proud."

Chrom's eyes widened. "You dare speak of her!? What would you know of Emmeryn!?"

"More than you think. Whether or not you wish to believe it, your sister's actions inspired me greatly. Her ideal was peace, pacifism her conviction, and she held to it even to her very end. She wished peace not to appease some gods or because it was demanded of her to wish it, but because it is what she wished. Few can ever claim to hold onto such, yet she proved her worth."

"You speak of Lady Emmeryn as if you knew her monster, but your actions contradict you." Say'Ri exclaimed. "While she spoke of peace, you speak of war. When she proclaimed unity, you proclaim war."

"Bah, do not speak as if you know my words. I seek to unite man together, not through my words but my actions. For all of Emmeryn's strength she was just words. Strong as they were they did not bring the peace she sought, and in the end she died like any other."

Chrom grit his teeth in frustration. "She sacrificed herself for her ideals. She was strong enough to hold to them even when I wasn't. Don't you DARE insinuate she was weak because of them."

Walhart smiled. "Now that is what I wished to see. The embers of your anger, the fires of your will. Don't fight for someone else's justice bit for your own! Let your own will be what you do battle with-."

"For to not do so is to deny one's self it's own power." Sekai finished.

Walhart looked over at Sekai and gave a smile. "I see you've read my book. Tell me Grandmaster, what gives you your strength, your drive to win?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Why would you wish to know something like that?"

"Because I have come to respect you. No other has defied me as you Shepherds have. And as the hand that guides them, it is by your will they fight. As I shall soon clash my own will against your own, I wish to know it."

Sekai kept his eyebrow raised but shrugged. "I fight so that others can know peace. I shoulder the burdens they cannot carry, and endure that which they cannot."

Walhart pursed his lips. "So you battle for others so they do not have to endure the hardships of war. A noble, if idealistic, goal."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Walhart shook his head. "It is your will and it has gotten you this far. But know that many have challenged their will to my own, and all have been swept aside. I see no reason to think your will will be any different."

Sekai scoffed. "Is that right?"

Walhart nodded. "Indeed. I suppose this is the part where I say you should just surrender to me, but to be honest there is nothing more that I want right now than to engage you in battle."

Chrom scoffed. "Well it looks to be your lucky day then Walhart."

Walhart smiled. "Good. Just out of curiosity, how many soldiers did you bring with you?"

"Your lines were hard to cross." Sekai replied. "We were only able to bring two thousand." To their credit, Chrom and Say'Ri showed no outward reaction to the lie.

Walhart looked at them all before he sighed. "Such a pity. And here I was hoping for a worthy battle. Maybe you should just surrender to me now."

Sekai smiled. "But where would be the fun in that?"

Walhart scoffed. "The battle will begin in one hour. Try to make it entertaining." Walhart then climbed onto his horse and rode off back to his lines.

Sekai sighed as he watched the emperor depart. "This day is going to hurt."

Say'Ri nodded. "Indeed. Pray Sekai, why tell Walhart we have less forces than we really do?"

"An attempt to gain an element of surprise I suppose. When we do a mission briefing I'll explain in full, but right now I need Walhart to be overconfident. Overconfidence leads to mistakes."

"And just flying out here in the open, did that help?" Chrom asked accusingly.

Sekai nodded. "I needed to see how overconfident Walhart was. He didn't even flinch at coming so close to enemy lines for the parley. The man truly believes himself invincible."

Chrom sighed. "Just don't do something that stupid again. I swear to Naga herself you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Rule of a tactician Chrom, keep everyone on their toes. If you don't know what I'm planning, the enemy certainly won't either."

Say'Ri coughed. "Yes well shall we head back? I rather hate standing out in the open like this."

Sekai nodded as he began to move back to the treeline, Ron'Shin in tow. "Of course, we have to prepare everyone for battle."

Say'Ri furrowed her brow as she joined Sekai. "But did Walhart not say the battle would begin in an hour?"

Chrom nodded as he walked alongside. "Indeed he did, which means Sekai is going to start the battle sooner. How much time do we have Sekai?"

Sekai smiled to himself as he put on his helmet. Chrom was really starting to get good at predicting his thoughts.

"I want us ready in twenty minutes."

.....

Walhart rode back to his lines as he left the three enemy leaders behind him. He had acquired what he wished from the simple meeting, and found himself excited for the battle ahead. He'd been surprised to suddenly see the Grandmaster make such a dramatic entrance from the trees, but it had done well in acquiring his attention. He was also impressed, though slightly irritated, at the confident way the tactician had designated his own meeting spot.

"Master, tell me, how went the parley? Did the fools wise up and surrender to your great power?"

Walhart sneered as Excellus grovelled when he approached. He really needed to get a new tactician, one who would no longer hamper him as he continued his conquest. He did already have a candidate in mind, there was just one final test...

Either way, before the day's end Walhart would rid himself of a snake in his midst.

"No Excellus they did not. Unlike you, they seem to have a spine and are willing to fight."

"A pity." Excellus muttered, more saddened he'd have to take part in the day's battle. "Well were you at least able to find out any information about their forces?"

"Only that Grandmaster Sekai said their forces number only at two thousand, but-"

"TWO THOUSAND!!!" Excellus exclaimed. "What fool would do battle against our force with only two thousand troops?"

Walhart glared at Excellus for interrupting him. "But," he continued. "Only an idiot would believe that. You see Excellus, unlike you who lies to make the enemy overestimate your ability, Sekai seems to lie to make us underestimate. He must have a plan or more forces hiding around. At any rate, where is Cervantes?"

"I am here Master." The general replied as he appeared at Walhart's side.

Walhart nodded. "Tell the men to be prepared. I said in an hour, but I want us ready just in case."

Cervantes saluted and hurried off. Walhart turned and stared out at the treeline, trying to discern any movement within.

Your move Sekai. Show me how worthy you are to be called my equal.

.....

Sekai stood next to Chrom as they watched Anna fiddle with a special tome. According to her it would allow her to connect with several other tomes spread to every unit, allowing Sekai to give out his full plan. Of course this was also a new innovation, apparently a gift from one of Anna's many sisters, and took a bit of time to set up.

Sekai sighed as Chrom groaned in frustration. "Come on Anna, aren't you done yet?"

Anna huffed. "Don't get your small clothes in a twist Princey boy, this is delicate work."

Chrom groaned and turned to Sekai. "Are you sure this is the best way?"

Sekai nodded. "I tested it with some of the soldiers earlier in the week. It sounds a little off and the farther you are the longer it takes to make a connection, but it's certainly a good way for communicating across the battlefield."

"If you say so. So be honest with me here Sekai, what do you give our chances?"

Sekai shrugged. "Same old same old. The odds we're facing should kill us nine times over."

Chrom smiled. "Glad to see your faith in us is as strong as ever."

"You people have a way of surviving the odds. I'm starting to wonder if anything will ever kill you."

Chrom threw an arm around Sekai. "Not with you around."

Anna gagged. "Gods no wonder there are rumors about you two."

Sekai rolled his eyes. "Are you done yet Anna?"

"Yeah yeah, just give me a minute to finish."

"So how do you want to run this meeting Chrom?" Sekai asked turning back to the prince. "Should I let you speak first or myself?"

"Actually," Chrom smiled. "I was thinking of letting you handle the whole thing. Relay your plan and then say something to inspire the troops."

Sekai's eyebrow twitched. "You want me to what?"

Chrom nodded as he clasped Sekai's shoulder with one hand. "I heard from both Stahl and Gaius you gave a pretty good speech back in Ylisstol. Since I ended up missing such a sight, I want to see it here."

Sekai sighed. "Chrom, you do realize I have nothing to say. I haven't prepared any speech or anything like that-"

"Oh there's no need to write one down. Just speak from your heart, it's what I usually do."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "And you do it so much better, so why don't you just do it like we normally do?"

"Because this is the toughest battle we'll fight to date, and everyone knows it Sekai. They also know that you are the one leading us in it. They are currently looking to you for the guidance they need. Far more than Say'Ri, Flavia, or even myself. This is your operation Sekai, don't even think it isn't."

Sekai simply stared for a moment before he sighed. "Give me that tome before I change my mind."

Anna stood up. "Well we are all set. Just speak into the tome and your voice will carry out."

Sekai nodded. "Yes yes, I've done this before." He took the offered tome and cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone, I hope this is reaching all of you well. This is your tactician Sekai. I'm sure many of you are wondering why exactly I have split you up into groups and hidden you in the forest. The answer is that this is all part of my strategy. As many of you know the Valmese forces currently have us outnumbered ten to one. If we were to take them on in conventional battle, we would be slaughtered. That is exactly why we will be doing unconventional warfare."

"At where I am standing currently I have two fifths of our force's strength preparing to charge upon the fortress. We are going to bait the enemy in, but then retreat back to the woods. Walhart can't afford to send his entire defense force in after us, not just because that would leave the capitol unguarded but it would be far to difficult for his forces to traverse. He will be forced to cut his numbers to chase us down."

"Once we bring him into the forest, the charging group will split up and each head alongside predetermined paths that will intersect with your own current positions. Each of your groups has a designated leader, so I leave it up to them to decide how to achieve their specific objectives."

Sekai paused, formulating what he was about to say. "I am not one to sugarcoat things. This battle will be difficult. It is the toughest battle I have ever had to plan out."

"Walhart is perhaps the greatest threat the world is currently facing. If we fail to bring him down here and now, then no one will be able to stop him. But I have faith in all of us. Walhart may have more men, and they may be better equipped, but there is one thing that we have that they don't. A reason to fight. Walhart is fighting for his own selfish view of what peace should be, and his men follow him blindly. But we have families to protect, homelands to liberate, and a people to bring peace to. Because you see, for all his faults Walhart is correct in one thing. A man's greatest weapon is his will. And when I look at the men and the women before me, and I look over at Walhart's men, I would bet on each and every one of you every single time."

"I know this has been a hard war, and that many of you are weary of it. But this is the final battle. Years from now when they are writing the history books, this will be the key moment. The moment when a small force put everything on the line to bring down an Emperor. I have faith in each and every one of you. So I ask all of you, will you have faith in and join me in this last battle?"

The roars of approval were nearly deafening, and Sekai could swear he heard it coming from deeper in the forest. Sekai nodded.

"Then advance force form up and get ready. We start this battle in five minutes." Sekai turned to Chrom. "Happy?"

Chrom gave a weak smile. "We can work on it, but not bad. Anyways, I'd better get going. Remember, don't do anything risky Sekai."

"Please Chrom, this is me we're talking about."

"My point exactly."

With that Chrom left Sekai to stand there. Anna quickly grabbed the tome and rushed off, probably to collect get to her own position. Sekai turned to Ron'Shin who was laying lazily in the shade.

"What do you think he meant by that?"

Ron'Shin snorted as he stretched his neck. It always took him a bit to get used to the heavy battle armor, so it wasn't a surprise when the wyvern began to stretch his wings. Sekai had been worried the armor wouldn't fit since Ron'Shin still seemed to be growing. It had been tight, but he'd been able to get everything properly clasped.

Sekai looked over to see Owain running up to him waving. "Hail Father, are you ready to enter this lethal battle?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Aren't all battles lethal Owain?"

"True, but this one more so. Surrounded on all sides as the forces of evil close in, only able to rely on the strength of the comrades next to you. Gah, my sword hand trembles in excitement!"

Sekai nodded. "I suppose it does. Speaking of which..." Sekai turned around and began to rummage through the side pouch on Ron'Shin's armor he used to store items. He'd wanted to give something to Owain before the battle started, but he was having trouble finding it.

"Father...do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Go on ahead." It had to be here somewhere...

"Why exactly are we paired up for this battle? Not that I have a problem of course, it's just I can't see any tactical advantages..."

"That's because there isn't one. I just want to fight by my son's side in battle is all." AH HA! There it was on the bottom. Sekai turned around to find Owain staring wide eyed at him. "What? You know what, never mind. Here." Sekai tossed Owain a long object wrapped in a bundle of cloth. "Hurry up and strap that on, we don't have much time."

Owain blinked as he looked down at the object in his arms. From it's feel and weight, it seemed to be a sword. Did his father purchase him a new sword?

Unwrapping the gift, Owain gasped as he recognized what it was. Brightly restored was the artwork on the sheath of warriors wielding the same sword. Though it had faded with time, Owain had burned the image into his memory. But where a simple, black cloth had once been, a bright yellow now enveloped the scabbard of the blade. The wood also seemed cleaner, refurbished with painstaking detail. Hesitant at first, Owain slowly drew the blade. Used to it coming free easily, Owain was surprised to find resistance at first. After applying more force, Owain drew out the shining blade. Owain was surprised at how the dark the blade looked, having been used to a dull silver. But despite the changed appearance, there was no doubt about how the blade felt in his hand.

He was holding the blade of Ron'Shin.

"Fa...Father...this is..."

Sekai nodded. "I told you your grandfather would have been proud of you. I know he rests easy knowing such a worthy swordsmen wields his blade."

Owain slid the blade back into the sheath and then slammed into Sekai with a hug. Sniffling as he hugged his father tight, all Owain could utter was a "Thank you..."

Sekai smiled. "Of...course...Owain, you're...crushing me here."

Owain quickly let go and smiled, wiping his eyes as he sniffed. "Oh, sorry Father."

Sekai pushed on his lower back. "At least I know you and Morgan inherited Lissa's strength. Gods, my back..."

"Careful Father, you're starting to sound like an old man..."

Sekai shrugged. "I think I'd look good with gray hair. Either way, you ready for battle son?"

Owain nodded, but then gave Sekai one final, softer hug. "Yes, and thanks again Father."

This time Sekai returned the hug. "Of course son. Of course."

.....

Walhart stared across at the treeline. The sound of cheering had erupted from the forest before it had gone deathly silent. Ever since then he had posted his men in preparation for whatever assault would soon be coming. Cervantes stood to his right, and Excellus on his own horse to the left. His own elite guard squad stood behind him, ready to not only follow but also ensure Excellus followed his lead.

A sudden rustling in the treetops caught his attention as he saw a large, black wyvern take to the skies, which he recognized as the riding mount of the Grandmaster. As if his appearance was the first drop in an overflow, soon more of the treeline began to shake. But rather than more flying beasts emerging, instead a tidal wave of men came flooding out of the forest.

Walhart smiled as he kicked his horse in the side, spurring it to meet the oncoming charge. He could feel the ground rumbling even from atop his horse as his own forces charged with him. Walhart leaned his head to the side as an arrow flew past, taking note that there were archers riding on horseback. They had to be skilled marksmen to fire shots while on horseback. One girl with blue hair in particular seemed to be firing extraordinarily well, firing off a multitude of accurate shots in rapid succession. An excellent first move to the battle, thinning a small portion of Walhart's forces off with archer fire, but he was intrigued to see how they would react to the charge.

Needless to say, their reaction was quite surprising.

As Walhart and his own forces drew near, the approaching rebels turned around and began fleeing back into the forest. At first Walhart couldn't believe it, but the retreating backs showed he was not imagining things. Perhaps they were retreating?

Cervantes moved up to his side, arrows sticking out of the large shield her carried around. Walhart had always been impressed with the man's speed. "They flee already to our might Master!"

Walhart narrowed his eyes. "It would seem so..."

Excellus trotted up, having taken his sweet time. "What is going on here? Why attack if only to run away?"

The forest had once again gone quiet, though the fleeing enemy could still be heard distantly.

It didn't make sense though. Sekai had known from the very beginning how outmatched his forces were, but had still ordered the attack. To suddenly sound a retreat, not that there had been any sound Walhart had heard, made no...wait...there had been no sound of retreat. No horn, no call, no signal of any kind. Yet as one the entire invading force had fled the battle. Almost as if it was planned...

Walhart smiled. "Amazing."

Cervantes looked at Walhart. "Master?"

Walhart nodded. "It would seem Grandmaster Sekai had just defeated a large portion of our guarding force, and all without to large a bloodbath."

"I...don't understand Master."

"Cervantes, tell me what would happen if we allowed this enemy force to remain in our forest unopposed?"

Cervantes stroked his mustache. "Well, for one wildlife would plummet as these forces fed themselves, along with any edible plants and berries. They could also disrupt every supply line we have, costing us much needed resources."

Walhart nodded. "Exactly. So allowing them to stay here is not an option. And they wouldn't just flee back to their own lands where our forces are waiting for them. They mean to stay in this forest."

Excellus piped in. "Well then why not just burn it down? Let them burn?"

Walhart rolled his eyes. "Because that would destroy us as much as them. This forest helps provide the town with wood and herbs, a near endless source right next to us. To destroy it to take out such a measly force, no matter who leads or is in it, is a monumental waste."

Excellus pressed on. "Then what do you suggest, we go in after them? We can't possibly fit all of our forces in that forest!"

Walhart nodded, his smile never leaving his face. "Exactly. We need to leave a force to guard the capitol so they don't swoop in and take it from us, and we can't bring to many of our forces inside without tripping over ourselves."

Cervantes's eyes widened in understanding. "So to continue the chase, we have to go in with fewer men."

"Either that or leave the future to chance and let them go. And I've had quite enough of letting these people run around my country freely." Turning around to address his troops, Walhart bellowed with all his might. "ALL ARCHERS, HEAVY KNIGHTS, AND ANY LONG RANGE COMBATANTS FALL BACK TO THE CAPITOL!!! I AM BRINGING ONLY TWENTY THOUSAND INTO THIS FOREST WITH ME. I WANT THOSE FORCES READY TO PURSUE IN THREE MINUTES!!!" Walhart turned back and stared into the forest.

Impressive first move tactician. Now let's see how you handle direct confrontation.

.....

The rider whom Noire was paired up with stopped at the base of the tree and offered his hand to help her down. After leaving an obvious path, the charging force had split off into three separate paths, each leaving it's own trail. Noire's path led through a more wooded part of the forest, the foliage being much deeper. Sekai had chosen this spot from some aerial reconnaissance as to where he would post his archers and some melee fighters. From what Noire understood, she would be joining her father in an ambush tactic against whichever forces came down her path.

"T-Thank you." She asked the rider, who gave a curt nod before he spurred his horse on to take him further down the path. Barely a moment after she heard a rustling behind her and turned to see her father holding on to a sturdy branch with a hand outraised.

"Do you need help Milady?" he smiled. Noire gave a small smile before she allowed her father to help her up.

Getting into as comfortable a position as she could, Noire turned to her father who had taken up position next to her. "So Fa-...Lord Virion, what are our orders?"

"Our illustrious tactician has given us the job of assisting melee forces alongside this path in ambushing. He placed yours truly in charge of this division here, so I want you to wait until my signal until we begin our attack. I want to allow the enemy to progress deeper into the path so that we don't find ourselves facing the tide."

Noire nodded. "I'll follow your lead Milord."

Virion leaned into Noire's ear to whisper. "I also want to let you know how proud I am of you sweetie. I only wish I could have seen you're actions first hand."

Noire smiled. "Thank you father."

.....

Morgan sighed as she kicked her feet over the rock she was sitting on. Having been ordered by her father to be in the unified mage group, Morgan knew her job would be to work with the other mages to bombard any enemy forces who came down their path. Her partner for this mission was Laurent, who was currently off standing with his mother reading a book and muttering with her about whatever it's subject was.

Gah, she thought, lucky Owain. He gets to fight with Father. I wanted to see him work first hand in such a big battle, and instead I'm stuck to the sidelines.

Morgan sighed as she looked over to where Gerome was standing. That was another irritation about this whole thing. Despite the recent troubles, her father had refused to relocate Morgan away from a group with Gerome.

"You need to practice working with someone professionally despite any personal feelings." his words echoing in her mind.

As if she was the one with a problem! She'd spent her own precious free time, time she could have spent brushing up on her tactics, to instead create those wonderful masks for Gerome. And how did he show his gratitude? By running away as if she was a Risen and he a scared little village girl. Ever since then he'd been avoiding her.

Gerome tilted his head in her direction. Unsure if he was actually looking but wanting to make a point, Morgan looked away in a huff. Well two could play this game.

Meanwhile, Gerome sighed when he saw Morgan look away. Sekai had been right, it was getting progressively harder to apologize, though it wasn't entirely his fault. He'd tried at multiple points to apologize yesterday, but it seemed as if every Shepherd in the camp was determined to take up his time. Laurent and Lucina had wanted to talk with Gerome about socializing more after breakfast, Inigo dragged him off to flirt with some of the female soldiers, Cherche had wanted to spend time with Minerva while Lon'Qu needed a sparring partner, and Nah suddenly went crazy and chased him around for hours. Before long it was night and Morgan was with Sekai going over the plan for the coming assault.

Who knew apologizing could be so hard?

"So why the glum face?" came a cheery voice.

Gerome groaned. Great, the last person he wanted to talk to. "My face is not glum Cynthia."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Right. Come on Gerome, you know you shouldn't hide anything from a fellow member of the Justice Cabal."

Gerome scoffed. "I've told you time and time again, I'm NOT in your club anymore. That was a childhood game which I have outgrown. I still don't know why I ever entertained that fantasy to begin with."

Cynthia gave him a knowing look. "I believe it had something to do with a certain blond princess. And I'd bet gold that your current troubles revolve around the very same princess..." a sing song tone at the end of her sentence.

Gerome glared at her but said nothing.

Cynthia giggled. "Glaring while wearing a mask is like trying to get Inigo to stop flirting. Pointless. Besides, in your current situation you need all the help you can get to woo her."

Gerome's eye twitched. "I-I am not trying to WOO her. I only wish to apologize for accidentally creating a misunderstanding."

"Uh huh," Cynthia said, not believing him for a moment. "Well don't worry Gerome, I know EXACTLY what you need to do."

Gerome sighed. "You're going to tell me even if I tell you to go away aren't you?"

Cynthia continued unabated. "You should use this situation to confess your feelings!"

Gerome put his face in his hand. "And there you go saying stupid things again."

"And what's your plan? Continue to stare at Morgan until she gets swept up by some other guy?"

Gerome growled. "I told you, this is NOT about-"

"Oh of course it is! Look, you and me both know Morgan isn't the most perceptive of girls, so you're going to have to take the offensive if you want to go anywhere with her. What with this whole misunderstanding, you have the perfect opportunity to confess."

Gerome looked away. "That is not going to happen Cynthia."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Fine, play it your way. But remember Gerome, you lost her once. Do you really think you can lose her again?" With that Cynthia got up and left Gerome to himself.

Stealing another look at Morgan, who had entered an animated discussion with Laurent, he could only lean forward and mutter.

"Damn it."

.....

Both Sekai and Owain disembarked from Ron'Shin as Sekai landed. Chrom walked up to him, grip on the Falchion. He had rode up shortly after the conclusion of Sekai's speech to meet up with Lucina, who was currently following him. This third area had the highest number of forces, both in part because of how open it was, but also because only about a mile behind them was nestled the main camp, where Olivia and some of the best healers were stationed for any critically injured soldiers delivered by airlift. Despite preferring to put all of the medics out on the field, Sekai understood that some injuries would be to severe for minor care, and so had set up the camp. That was also why each force had a set of aerial units who would be able to quickly bring any such injured soldier to their care. Sekai only hoped it wouldn't be to heavy.

"So did everything go as planned?" Chrom asked.

Sekai nodded. "If everything is going well, Walhart and his forces will be moving towards us right about now."

"How are you so sure Walhart will follow?" Lucina asked.

"He's not the type to run away from a challenge. Besides, the alternative is letting us remain on the loose, a nobody in their right mind would let their enemy wreak havoc in their own backyard."

"I meant how are you so sure Walhart will come HERE."

"Oh, because I'm going to bring him here."

Lucina's eyes widened. "What!?"

Chrom nodded. "Sekai is going to fly up and find Walhart, then use himself to direct Walhart to this location here. Though he is supposed to stay at a visual range only." Chrom looked at Sekai.

Sekai nodded. "Of course, last thing I want is to face Walhart's entire force by myself. That be...difficult."

Ron'Shin growled, causing Sekai to roll his eyes.

"No you and I would not be able to take them Shin. We're strong, not that strong. Yet anyway."

Ron'Shin snorted.

"I am not having this argument with you Shin. Now get ready, we have us a Conqueror to bait."

"Wait a minute," Chrom asked remembering something. "Where did you put Say'Ri, I thought she was supposed to be with us?"

Sekai shook his head. "I moved her over to the archers to help lead that force with Flavia. Since a majority of those soldiers are Feroxian and Resistance members, having both of them there should help lead the force more effectively. Plus it prevents all of the leaders from being in the same place."

Chrom nodded. "If you say so. Now hurry up and go."

Sekai scoffed as he climbed on Ron'Shin. "Way ahead of you."

.....

Walhart rode his horse slowly along the forest, apprhentious

"The trail splits here Master, what are your commands?" One of the forward scouts asked to Walhart. Having split his forces and followed the retreating enemy, they eventually came to a three way split in the path they had been following. One path led through a denser part of the forest, the footprints of retreating men clear by the unusual line in the chaotic forest floor. The other path led through the middle, back towards where the Resistance territory line was. The final path to the right was by far the largest, and most unturned.

So he wants us to split up, huh? Walhart thought. "CERVANTES!!!" Walhart called.

"YES MASTER!!!" Cervantes called out, appearing at his side.

Walhart lifted Wolberg to point at the path straight ahead. "Take a contingent of our men down that path and crush our enemies underfoot."

Cervantes saluted before he turned back to the soldiers behind him. "All heavy infantry with me!" There was a steady thumping in the ground as several heavy knights followed Cervantes's march.

"RIKTER!!!" Walhart called to his captain of the guard. A tall man with short green hair stepped out, sword strapped to his waist and a short bow in hand.

"Master." his voice came.

"Take your own contingent down the left path. Your orders are the same as Cervantes."

Rikter nodded. "As you command. Remnants of alpha, delta, and omega battalions, follow me." Despite his unassuming voice, Rikter's voice was heard by all. Soon another detachment was gone as they filed deeper into the forest.

"THE REST OF YOU WITH ME!!!" Walhart called. He looked to his side to see Excellus still on his horse. he doubted even Excellus was stupid enough to try and run, but he wouldn't take any chances.

Walking down the pathway to the right, Walhart continued trying to figure out the tactician's plans. If Sekai had wanted to be followed, then the split of his own forces served to further split up Walhart's own. But it also changed little in the grand scheme, as Walhart's own forces would drastically outnumber Sekai's no matter what.

Perhaps he was hoping for an environmental advantage? But then why not just send all of his forces deeper into the woods? No, he wanted them split, the only trouble was figuring out why. Running a quick mental overview, Walhart tried to visualize what Sekai was thinking. The left path had ventured deeper into the forest, a perfect place for a smaller force to hide. The middle path led back to resistance territory, and while not as dense as the leftern path, still provided some cover. But all this path led to was an open clearing facing a cliffside! Walhart used it to practice formations within his army and to hold mock battles. If they were to go down this path, it would lead them to a dead end. Sure they could just fly everyone up to the cliffside, but there wasn't much up there, save for some sparse forest. All it would do is lead them deeper into Walhart's territory.

No, there had to be more to it than that. Turning to Excellus, he decided to see if the snake might be able to say anything useful.

"Excellus, tell me what you think of Sekai's current decisions."

Excellus looked at Walhart before answering. "Well Master, it would seem obvious to me he is running away. Perhaps he got to drunk off his own success, and only just realized how foolish of an attack this was. Chances are he split his forces like this so we would chase in the wrong direction, while he and his cohorts fled back to their own territories."

Walhart stewed on that thought. It wasn't totally improbable. The Sekai he'd met was almost exactly as he'd thought. Strong, confident, and willful. But the sudden retreat and subsequent chase was strange to say the least. Maybe he really had-

A sudden fwoosh sound and the scream of both a soldier interrupted his thoughts. Walhart turned to see the same black wyvern Sekai rode suddenly flying into the air as it hurled one of his soldiers deeper into the forest. The great beast then turned and began flying towards the clearing, Sekai clear on the saddle.

Walhart couldn't hep but smile. So the tactician was planning something after all.

Walhart turned to Excellus, whose mouth was hung open in disbelief. "Or maybe he has something else planned." Walhart deadpanned before he turned to his men. "COME ON MEN, HONOR AND GLORY AWAITS!!!"

.....

Sekai landed once again next to Chrom, turning towards him. "They're coming."

As if on cue, Walhart appeared on his great horse, Excellus to his side and a small squad of armored men behind him. More of Walhart's men began to fan out behind him, leaving the two armies to stare at each other.

Walhart looked at the measly force of only a few hundred men before him. Did Sekai really have so little?

Chrom looked at the men himself, and noticed almost all held a weapon of some kind. He leaned in to whisper to Sekai. "Lucky us, almost no magic users."

"It's considered more respectable to fight with a weapon than magic in Valm remember. This gives us a small advantage since we have a sizeable number of magic users."

Walhart noticed the Exalt and tactician standing side by side, Sekai having never gotten off his wyvern.

"A very impressive chase you've led us on. Mind explaining why you did so?" he called out.

Sekai scoffed. "I'm not revealing my reasons to the enemy Walhart. You should no better than to try."

"Merely wished to understand your thought process. But the reason does not matter, you shall soon fall to me anyways. Any last words tactician?"

Sekai smiled. "Just a few. Here's how it's done!" Ron'Shin lifted up into the air. Walhart then heard a roar coming, not only from the now charging force of swordsmen, but also from what seemed like a small flood of aerial forces pouring out over the clifftop. The Grandmaster had led them into an ambush! Walhart smiled as he turned to his own men.

"Crush them ALL!"

.....

Cervantes marched through the small path through the forest, keeping his eyes open for any sign of trouble. He weaved his way through the trees as his men followed suit. Despite the relative calm of the forest, Cervantes had a strange feeling. Something was definitely off. Looking around his surrounding, Cervantes tried to make sense of his sudden foreboding feelings by doing a quick scan of his environment. All in all everything seemed normal. Trees shook in the wind, the forest floor bare of any signs of wildlife, though with the soldiers currently walking through that wasn't very suspicious. The only sound were the marching of the soldiers, but other than that...

Wait, that was true. It was quiet...to quiet. It was almost as if-

"ARCFIRE!!!" A voice shouted, just as suddenly a soldier next to him exploded into a ball of fire. Various other spells were shouted out all along the area as Cervantes watched soldiers suddenly blasted off their feet from a variety of magical attacks.

Cervantes growled and threw himself to the side, dodging a blast of magic that had been launched at him. Initial surprise fading, Cervantes and his men quickly began to regroup and perform their counterattack. Despite the initial advantage of surprise, Cervantes's men still had better armor and the training to use it in all environments. They may have put up an impressive front, but the Resistance mages were soon being overrun and cut down.

Cervantes looked over and saw as one of his men was about to stick a lance into some scantily clad, dark haired woman who was muttering with her eyes closed when all of a sudden there was a great roar. Out of no where he saw a wyvern knock the night onto the ground and began to rake the man with it's claws. Initially believing the rider to be the tactician, Cervantes quickly noticed that not only was the wrong color, but the rider himself was different.

Seeing a shimmer out of the corner of his eye, Cervantes once again threw himself backward as another fireball exploded at his feet. Looking up, he looked to see that the guilty culprit was a hooded figure standing but only a few feet away. That coat...it was the same as that tactician wore!...Or was it? The design was certainly different, looking far older. But all of the colors and symbols, if maybe a bit less extravagant, were all still there.

Cervantes lifted up his spear. "You there, tell me your name."

"Why do you need to know it?" A woman's voice, so not the tactician. Maybe an apprentice?

"It is customary to give your name to an opponent after all. I am Cervantes, General in the Empire of Walhart."

The woman, or girl now that he got a better look, remained silent for a moment before speaking. "My name is Morgan, apprentice tactician of Grandmaster Sekai."

Cervantes nodded. "Well then girl, let us see if you are as skilled as your master."

Morgan was initially unprepared for the speed Cervantes could move at. She had to dodge to the right so that way his lance wouldn't lodge itself into her chest. Quickly opening up her spell book, Morgan fired a fire ball point blank into the general, though it was blocked by the general's shield, pushing him back a few yards. Both combatants stared at each other as the battle went on around them.

"That's some strong magic you got there..."

Morgan nodded. "Your resistance isn't half bad either."

Cervantes prepped his legs for his next charge. "Thanks, but my strength isn't anything to laugh at either." Throwing his shield at her, he watched her legs lean slightly towards the left. Rushing towards her new spot, Morgan could do nothing as Cervantes shoulder charged her. Morgan landed and rolled into a tree. Breathless and disoriented, she put up little resistance as Cervantes walked and gently placed his foot on her chest to keep her still.

"You fought well," he said aiming the lance at her chest. "But not well enough. Any last words?"

Morgan closed her eyes tightly shut. "Father...forgive me..."

Cervantes raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sensing no more fight in the girl, he removed his foot from her chest, and then began to strike-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

Cervantes turned his head to see where the sudden voice was coming from, only to be struck by the tail of a wyvern. He just barely registered it as the rider he'd seen from earlier when before he found himself flying and eventually rolling down hill.

Feeling her strength coming back to her, Morgan registered the masked man now hovering over her gently. "Ger-Gerome?"

"Are you alright Morgan?" the man asked, worry clear in his voice.

Morgan nodded, head beginning to feel clear. Beginning to get up, Morgan took a deep breath...

Only to immediately fall back down as a sharp pain in her chest forced her to, also eliciting a pained cry from her.

Gerome immediately began poking her gingerly around her sides. Morgan winced in pain as Gerome reached the middle of her left side. Gerome sighed. "A broken rib. We'll have to get Brady to look at it." Thank Naga it's nothing serious. "Can you get up Morgan?"

Morgan took a deep breath and nodded. As she got up though, she stumbled and fell into Gerome's chest. He carefully placed her left arm over his shoulder and helped her get up, slouching so as not to cause her unnecessary discomfort. Minerva laid down as low as she could. It took some effort, but Gerome was able to get her on top of Minerva's saddle.

"Our position is being overrun, so we're falling back to one of our other positions. Just lean back and hold on as tight as you can Morgan, I'm getting us out of here."

Gerome cracked the reins and Minerva soared up into the air. Gerome was so focused on making sure he got the three of them out of any danger, he didn't notice a light blush painted along Morgan's cheek.

Cervantes stood up groggily as he watched the rider fly away with the tactician girl in tow. Cervantes was beginning to get a hatred of wyverns and their riders, and began stroking his mustache in irritation. One of the soldiers came up to him.

"General, the enemy is fleeing. Permission to continue pursuit?"

Cervantes nodded. "Of course. We have them on the ropes now. Let's chase these rebel dogs down for the glory of our Empire!"

.....

Say'Ri dodged a strike from an enemy swordsmen and impaled him on her own sword. The current battle had only started a minute ago, but with it's current ferocity it felt more like the battle had been raging for hours.

Say'Ri had been hiding with Khan Flavia in some bushes, watching as Imperial soldiers began marching past when a distant roar was heard. Like the small blocks she played with as a child tipping each other over if pushed, the roar grew louder and closer. Say'Ri could only assume someone farther back in the line had begun the attack. It didn't really matter who had started the attack though since the enemy was thrown into momentary chaos by the sudden attacks coming from both the sides and above.

One swordsmen began running at her, but before he could get close an arrow suddenly found itself impaled into his back. Say'Ri couldn't help but once again be impressed at the skill of some of the archers hiding in the trees. While there were several arrows having missed their marks and now impaled in the ground, another fair amount were fired into their respective targets. Despite the numbers advantage, having to fend off attacks from all sides was severely hampering the Empire's forces.

Say'Ri found herself back to back with Flavia as the two were fending off against attacking forces. Flavia, in typical Feroxian fashion, found this the perfect time to strike up a conversation.

"Quite a mess this is, huh princess?"

Say'Ri nodded, deflecting a slash aimed at her arm. "Indeed, these forces just keep coming."

Which was true enough. It would seem that the enemy was retreating from the ambushes they were facing further down the line. Why they didn't go back the way they came Say'Ri didn't have time to figure out. One of the archers dropped down from his position and made his way up to Flavia and Say'Ri, hands raised so they wouldn't attack him.

"Lady Flavia, Lady Say'Ri, the Empire's forces are getting heavier by the second. Please, let us get you two out of here."

"A Khan doesn't run from a good fight!" Flavia shouted as she scanned for more enemies. Strangely enough there seemed to be a lull in the battle.

"Lady Flavia, the Empire has begun regrouping. They'll soon overrun this position, please let us get you out ofACK!!!" The soldier fell down as an arrow embedded itself between his shoulder blades.

Flavia quickly brought up her shield and felt it push back as an arrow landed into it. Say'Ri had to duck to dodge one shot at her. She looked up and widened her eyes at the sight of the assailant.

"Captain Rikter!" The green haired captain scoffed and merely fired another arrow at her. Flavia quickly knocked the arrow out of the air with her sword and stood in front of Say'Ri shield raised.

"Friend of yours?"

Say'Ri shook her head. "That's the captain of the Capitol guard Rikter. The Resistance has been trying to bring him down for months, but he almost never leaves the Capitol."

Flavia stared at the Captain, who has stopped firing his arrows so as not to waste them. "He's certainly a fast one isn't he. The question is though, is he faster than you?"

Say'Ri stood up, drawing both of her blades. "I assume you have a plan then?"

"I'll need you to distract him while I get in range, then we work together to bring him down."

"Are you sure, we don't have much experience fighting together."

Flavia nodded. "We'll do fine. Whenever you are ready princess."

Say'Ri crouched her legs and nodded, dashing forward at Rikter. The captain quickly pulled out his sword and placed the bow on his back, blocking Say'Ri's attack. The two stood in their positions, blades locked. Say'Ri began pushing him back, but Rikter kicked her in the shin. Crying out in pain, Say'Ri quickly lost strength and fell to one knee. Rikter maneuvered his blade into a position where he could impale her in the back. Before he could attack though, Flavia rushed up at him, forcing him to quickly block. However, he wasn't able to fully strengthen his grip, causing Flavia to knock the blade to the side, then she proceeded to elbow him in the face.

Angry, he didn't notice Say'Ri roll away, focusing only on attacking Flavia. The two sparred for a bit, Flavia's experience helping her block any attacks but the captain's speed and skill preventing her from being able to retaliate.

"You're not a bad opponent." Flavia grunted.

Rikter narrowed his eyes. "You are not entirely unskilled either." he muttered.

"Care to speak up?"

"No."

Hearing rapid footsteps behind him, Rikter turned around just in time to see Say'Ri rushing him. He was able to block the princess's attack, but Flavia took advantage of the situation and kicked him in the back of the knee. Rikter was only able to survive a beheading from the princess by quickly rolling away.

Rikter stood up, grunting from the pain in his leg. Need to gain some distance, he thought.

Just as he was about to begin jumping back though, an arrow pierced his thigh, forcing him to the ground once more. Looking at where the arrow came from, he was surprised to see the former duke of Roseanne. Feeling a shadow overfall him, he looked up to see the princess's arm raised.

Dammit was the last thing he thought before Say'Ri diagonally slashed across his chest.

Say'Ri panted as she stood over Rikter's corpse,a dull ache in her leg. Flavia walked up and clapped the princess on the shoulder.

"Well done."

Say'Ri nodded. "You as well. Thank you as well Duke Virion."

Virion walked up, Noire and several soldiers behind him. "Tis no trouble at all, I am glad to be of service to such beautiful ladies."

Flavia rolled her eyes. "And you ruined it. What are you doing her anyways Virion, I thought you were positioned farther up the trail?"

Virion's eyes grew serious. "We have had to retreat. I've already lost several men. We were hoping to meet with you all and regroup further down the path.

Before either Flavia or Say're could even reply however, a loud crashing was heard behind them. The group turned around to see Panne and Yarne come crashing through the forest, as several soldiers soon came following after them. The two taguels then stopped in front of the group, not even bothering to revert back to human form.

"We have a problem." Panne's voice echoed out.

"S-Soldiers! Thousands of them, coming up from behind us!" Yarne called out.

"What!?" Flavia called out.

Panne nodded. "It shall take time for all of them to get here, they have to move slowly, but the vanguard is coming up from behind us. We fled as soon as we saw them."

"Where could Walhart of obtained such forces?" Virion muttered, eyes wide with concern.

"The dynasts." Say'Ri stated. "He must have called for them when he heard of our impending attack."

"And with Walhart's forces coming up behind us, it seems we're surrounded. Virion, you have some tactical expertise, any suggestions?" Flavia asked.

Virion shook his head. "I only have about three hundred men left with me, and even if none of you have suffered a single casualty we have no where to run to to gain an advantage. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do..."

Flavia grumbled. "Dammit...so...it looks like all we can do is make this a final stand..."

Noire whimpered as Yarne walked over nuzzled his head into her shoulder, trying to console her. Virion rubbed his daughter's shoulder as the soldiers soon gathered around. The atmosphere was grim as they all realized the situation they were in.

If we're going to die, Flavia thought, might as well die with some fire in us. "All right you sorry lot!" she called out, gaining their attention. "What's with all the mopy faces? We all knew this could be our last battle, and yet we still came. Now these Imperials probably thing since they have us surrounded that we'll be easy pickings. That we'll just roll over and accept our fate. But I say that when they come for me, they won't find some cowering woman! No, they'll find me with my sword raised and my voice loud! I'm going to make them work for my death! Who will join me? Who will fight in one last, glorious battle by my side!?"

Say'Ri stood next to Flavia. "It would be my honor." She said.

Panne trotted up to Flavia. "If the taguel are to die today, then the world will remember that we fought to our dying breaths."

Yarne and Noire nervously nodded. Virion gave his own resolute nod. "Nothing lasts forever, not even one as elegant as I. But if I am to die, I can think of no place I would rather do it."

The rest of the soldiers gave their own cries, consigned to fight to their bitter ends. As final good byes were privately said, and hugs given, soon the remaining group of soldiers stood together in a large semi-circle around the area. From what Flavia could tell, they had maybe six hundred or so men left.

Flavia saw them first as only moving brush, but soon the march and gleam of the Empire's forces was visible even in the trees. Even from a first glance Flavia could tell they were outnumbered, and the dynast forces had even yet to arrive.

"Rebels!" one of the soldiers called out. "Despite your insolence, we are not without mercy. Lay down your arms and be taken into custody. There is a chance you may live out the rest of your lives in chains."

"The only way you're getting my sword is when you pry it from my dead hands!" Flavia called out, soldiers voicing their sentiments.

 

The soldier scoffed. "Defiant to the end. Admirable, if not foolish. Fine, prepare to die then rebels!"

Before the Empire's soldiers could charge however, a crashing sound from behind the Resistance drew everyone's attention.

"Took you all long enough to arrive, we've practically won the battle!" the soldier called out.

"Sorry we're late." a man in Chon'Sin armor said. Dynast forces began gathering behind the resistance, Yen'Fay's flags still being waved amongst their group.

"Bah, whatever. We've already lost plenty of men, why don't you all finish the job."

"With pleasure." The dynast soldier then walked up to Say'Ri, who kept her weapons drawn. The entirety of the group tensed up more and more with each step the man took, until finally he stood in front of Say'Ri, weapon still holstered. He then did the one thing none of them expected.

He kneeled to her.

"Princess Say'Ri, the remnants of Yen'Fay's forces and the dynasts, all one hundred thousand of us, await your command."

The forest went deathly quiet at those words.

"YOU TRAITORS!!!" the soldier roared. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS! KILL THEM ALL!"

Yen'Fay's forces ran forward, moving their way through the crowd of Resistance fighters and standing weapons raised in defense of their new, tired allies. Despite the order to attack, the Imperial soldiers barely moved as more and more dynasts slowly trickled through.

Say'Ri turned and faced the Empire's soldiers. "How quickly the tide of battle may change. I hereby give you men of the Empire this one chance, lay down your lives and be spared."

The Empire soldiers looked at each other and one by one put their weapons down, going down to their knees hand behind their heads. Yen'Fay's forces slowly moved up, requisitioning the weapons and binding the hands of the Empire forces.

Say'Ri turned back to the soldier bowing before her, only now recognizing her brother's old soldier friend.

"General Ten'Shee?"

Ten'Shee nodded. "Forgive us princess, we followed Yen'Fay because we believed he chose the Empire. Had we known it was to protect you..."

Say'Ri lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Tis alright Ten'Shee, but may I ask...how do you know of that?"

Ten'Shee looked up, mild shock in his eyes. "At the Battle of Demon's Ingle, that tactician of your allowed two soldiers to escape with their lives, and they told us everything. Apparently he looked directly at them and allowed them to leave."

Say'Ri's eyes widened. Flavia growled in slight irritation. "He forgot to mention THAT."

Ten'Shee bowed his head again. "Princess Say'Ri, the armies of Chon'Sin, nay of Valm bow to you. Please allow us to redeem our lost honor and to avenge ourselves against Yen'Fay's murderer."

Say'Ri nodded. "If that is what you wish then so be it. Now let us hurry Ten'Shee, our allies need us!"

Ten'Shee stood and nodded. "Of course Princess!"

Say'Ri turned back towards the forested path, looking to the distance as more and more Imperial soldiers laid down their arms. She smiled to herself.

Looked like they just might win the day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while...heh heh, sorry about that.  
> To put it simply, there were three things in my way.  
> 1) Last week I needed to help my dad replace a bathroom sink, so that took the better part of a week.  
> 2) My computer suddenly had a problem with working and would sometimes just turn off. Had to replace it's battery.  
> 3) Just also a busy schedule. Helping a local drama club, doing work with my church, etc. etc.  
> I was actually planning on making this whole chapter the Walhart battle, but I decided not to make anyone wait to long. So hope you all enjoyed this one.  
> See you guys next time.


	43. The Final Conquest

"Owain! Enemy right side!"

Owain dashed forward and entered a battle with one of the Empire's swordsmen. Sekai began fighting a knight as well, dodging the thrusts of the knight's lance as he got in close and pierced through the heavy armor, Luna going through it as if it was tissue paper. Owain finished off his own opponent, incapacitating the soldier by kneeing him in the stomach and then kicking him in the face. Hearing a yell behind them, the two turned to see a group of three soldiers rushing at the two. Before the group of attackers could get far though, a roar was heard as Ron'Shin descended upon the group, landing directly on one and roasting the other two with fire breath.

Owain took a breath, noting how suddenly soldiers seemed apprehensive about attacking. "These guys won't stop coming! It's like they are an unending tide trying to wash us away!"

Sekai nodded. "They do have a number's advantage. But," He looked over at where Henry was, gleefully, using his magic to wipe out groups of attackers at a time. "They are to overspecialized. All we have to do is hold this line and the battle will be ours."

Owain nodded. "Then let them come Father, for with the power in our blood no force can hope to challenge us!"

"Whatever you say son."

Apparently the enemy soldiers found their lost nerves as they resumed their assault on the two men and wyvern. Despite having to focus on the battle at hand, Sekai's instincts as a tactician would not allow him to rip his eyes away from the large scale battlefield, instead making him keep note of who was where and doing what. Henry was still in his own position, happily firing off his own magical shots. He noticed Sumia was also keeping somewhat close to the mage's area. Not close enough to be obvious, but just enough for it to be noticeable.

Gaius, Severa, and Lon'Qu were a storm on the battlefield, Lon'Qu's ferocity unmatched while Gaius and Severa's speed difficult to keep up with. Cordelia and Cherche were also holding that area pretty well together, with Cordelia's own calculated strikes on unsuspecting enemies making her nearly untouchable, and Cherche's might with Minerva causing enemies to give her a wide berth. Even Nowi and Nah were titans on the battlefield, facing barely any resistance as their frost breath wrecked any resistance in their way.

The rank and file soldiers were also holding their own pretty well, baiting the overconfident Empire soldiers into attacking their more fortified positions. Of course, the Empire's soldiers were putting up a great fight as well, slowly but surely forcing the line of the Resistance back. Sekai knew that if they held the line, their victory would come from attrition. The main trouble was holding that line.

Sekai gave a low whistle to Ron'Shin, signaling the wyvern to resume a position in the sky. Though many would balk at the idea of Sekai fighting away from his wyvern, he knew Ron'Shin's abilities were best used while he was in the air, so he had Ron'Shin fly around and wreak havoc as best as he could. The wyvern never strayed far though just in case his rider had need of him.

A shout caught his attention, and he looked over to see a group of soldiers thrown back by Walhart. Sekai had to admit, the so called "Conqueror" was truly an impressive fighter. Physical attacks seemed to be nothing but a hindrance, magical attacks just bounced off him, and even numbers did little more than slow him down.

Walhart looked across the way and noticed him. The two men stared each other down before Walhart spurred his horse forwards, charging towards where the tactician was currently located.

Sekai turned to Owain. "Owain, Walhart is inbound. I predict we have maybe two minutes before he gets here."

Owain looked over. "Do you want us to move?"

Sekai shook his head. "No, just get ready for a fight."

Owain's eyes widened. "But didn't Uncle Chrom say he didn't want you fighting Walhart without him?"

Sekai smirked. "Technically he said not to fight Walhart ALONE. If I fight with you then I'm not fighting him alone am I."

Owain felt sweat drop down his head. "Well...no, but Uncle Chrom won't be happy."

Sekai shrugged. "The way I see it, either we beat Walhart and he can't complain, or we die and we don't have to worry about it. Besides, last place I want Chrom to be right now is by my side. If the two of us are together, we'll make a much larger target, increasing the risks of misfortune exponentially."

Owain nodded. It made sense. "So what is the plan for dealing with him Father?"

Sekai looked at the charging Conqueror, who was soon upon them. "No idea."

Walhart rode up, a small smile on his face. "So we meet again tactician."

"Indeed. I don't suppose you've come to discuss surrender?"

Walhart scoffed. "Of course not. I must say though Grandmaster Sekai, at every turn you impress me. I have never seen anyone control a battle, much more a war, like you. If I may, I wish to ask you a question."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "If you wish."

"What is needed to secure victory? Not just a battle, not even a war, but complete and total victory?"

Sekai remained silent, eyebrow still raised, as he pondered the question. Finally he spoke. "To obtain a complete and total victory, you would have to make your enemies truly fear you. Make them believe deep within their very beings that to even think of challenging you is to sign their own death warrant."

Walhart smiled, nodding. "Indeed. There is no greater strength than the kind a foe dreads to challenge. I am glad to see you and I think alike on that matter."

"And why is that?"

"I will admit that when I first launched my fleet to invade Ylisse, I didn't think much of you. You had an impressive reputation, and from what I had heard it seemed well deserved, but I had already crushed men like you a dozen times over. I expected some small resistance but nothing more. Imagine my shock when I heard a force from Ylisse had instead invaded us, and the rumors that my own fleet laid deep in the ocean. And when Cervantes told me he lost the Mila Tree to you, I must admit I realized how much I underestimated you."

"It was then I knew that the Shepherds were perhaps my greatest obstacle to overcome, so I resolved to wipe you out completely. I laid what should have been the perfect trap for you, and instead you break out of it and succeed in killing perhaps one of the greatest warriors I have ever known. At every point, the Shepherds have impressed me, or should I say you have impressed me. Even this battle, where I should hold all of the advantages, you have turned towards your favor. I hold no doubt Grandmaster Sekai that you are indeed a man worthy to be called my equal."

Sekai narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for the compliment Walhart, but I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

Walhart pursed his lips. "It would be such a shame to lose such a talented individual. With my power and your tactical might, none could even hope to stand against us. You have put up a valiant effort, but it would be foolish to throw away your life."

Sekai couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hold on a minute. I have literally led an army to your front door, battled you for months, and you want to HIRE me?"

Walhart nodded. "Of course. Any man who could perform such a feat is worthy of recognition, and as I said for you to die here would be nothing but a waste."

Sekai could only blink in confusion. Even Owain was in a stunned silence. Finally Sekai found his voice.

"Though I am...flattered by the offer Walhart, I must simply decline. If I were to join you, no doubt you would continue your plans for conquering the world, and in doing so shed innocent blood. I simply cannot be a party to such atrocities, no mater how noble a goal."

Walhart scoffed. "And what would you do instead? Allow others to remain segregated, kept apart by notions such as nationality or religion? Allow the world to remain fragmented and in constant turmoil? Is that not also shedding innocent blood, except that this time it has no purpose?"

Sekai remained unperturbed. "And your way is to subjugate others to your own view? Impose your own philosophy on another man? Is that really liberation, or slavery Walhart?"

"What I propose is uniting the men and women of the world under one rule, one banner. Do away with all nation-states, destroy the chains of religion. Create a world where man prospers of his own strength, and does not allow another to dictate his fate. In face of such a state, what is the deaths of even but a million men?"

Sekai glared at Walhart. "Any loss is a tragedy. War is not numbers or balances Walhart."

"Of course it is!" Walhart barked. "You do not display such thoughts towards your enemies! Are the deaths of my soldiers not "tragedies" as well? And yet you do nothing in your plans to try and keep them alive, and why? Because they do not hold the same value as your own men. So you place lives on a scale and decide their worth. This man here dies, while this man lives. That is what war is tactician! That is numbers and balances! You and I are alike in many ways, even if you do not care to admit it."

"MY FATHER IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Owain roared. "He fights to end fighting, to end senseless killing. You fight only for yourself, whereas he fights for others! You call yourself a god Walhart, but you are no better than a common brigand!"

Walhart raised an eyebrow. What did that child mean by "Father"?

Sekai looked at Owain before he refocused on Walhart. "I will admit Walhart that you and I may be alike in some ways, but there is one thing I would like to know."

"And that is?"

"It's more of an answer to a hypothetical scenario. You are engaged in a battle with an enemy force, and it is a battle you cannot afford to lose. You have two options of securing victory. One option is to meet them headlong in a charge, counting on your forces to be able to overwhelm them. This option is sure to get victory, but it will cost you a majority of your own forces. Another option is to split your forces into two pairs, one force distracts the enemy force while the other flanks them. This option has more of a chance for failure, but if you succeed you can save more of your own men. Which option would you take Walhart?"

Walhart scoffed. "Whichever option better gave me victory. There will always be casualties tactician, so it is better to have victory and make the losses meaningful."

Sekai humphed. "I agree with you there, that losses are inevitable and they should at least be meaningful, but where we disagree is where these sacrifices must take place. You believe those sacrifices to inevitable, and thus necessary. But I believe such sacrifices must always be last resort, taken only when there is no other option."

Walhart clenched his jaw before nodding. "So it is a contradiction of philosophy. But surely you must know that you can't save everyone tactician, that at some point you will have to make a sacrifice?"

Sekai nodded. "Of course, but so long as I can find a better alternative than I will. And the Shepherds share my philosophy."

Walhart nodded. "I cannot agree with your reasoning, but I can respect both it and you standing true to them. Know this, when the history books are written and it comes to this moment, you will be remembered as a worthy foe, one who came closer than any has to defeating me."

Sekai smiled. "And you will be remembered as a man who, while misguided, stood to his own convictions."

Walhart returned the smile. "Such bravado. We truly would have made great allies."

Walhart then charged Sekai and Owain, and the fight began.

.....

"Hmmm, the trail leads this way..."

Excellus was currently going down what seemed to be a trail. After discovering what seemed to be a hidden trail behind where the enemy forces were hidden, he took it upon himself to investigate further. He certainly wasn't avoiding the battle, no he was following a suspicious discovery he had made.

But still, this was a strange trail. Looking at the tracks littering the ground, Excellus could see they were all going towards the battlefield. Was this the route they had used to get into Walhart's territory?

After a few more minutes of walking, he heard noise coming from up ahead. Climbing off his horse to sneak up the rest of the way, he was pleasantly surprised to find what seemed to be the main camp of the enemy forces.

Even more so when he saw the Queen of Ylisse herself with what looked to be several healers.

So this is where they hid most of the non combatants, he smiled to himself. It should be easy enough with his superior magical power and tactical mind to wipe out any defenders the camp may have had. Besides, from what he could see there was only a token defense force. Some soldiers were milling around, a blue haired swordsmen staying near the Queen, and a small group of healers.

Excellus smiled as he pulled out his tome. He would wipe out everyone here, take the Queen hostage, and end the battle in one fell swoop. Fate was indeed smiling-

"Well what have we here?" A voice echoed.

Excellus turned around just in time to see the tail coming at him before he was launched from the impact. Disoriented, he only barely registered a sword at his neck as he stared up at several soldiers.

"Well I reckon this just ain't yer lucky day." a man said with a heavy country accent, a pot on his head for some strange reason.

And then the same man smashed something into Excellus's chest, and he felt something wet stick to his chest as the most god awful smell entered his nostrils. Several of the soldiers leaned slightly back at the smell.

"Oh gods, what is that?"

"I've never smelled anything so bad."

The country man seemed unperturbed. "Sekai is going to be pleased we found you."

Excellus growled at the mention of Sekai's name, but before he could say anything the country bumpkin knocked him out.

.....

"Brady, is she going to be alright?"

Brady nodded as his staff finished glowing. "She'll be just fine Gerome. A little sore, but none worse for the wear."

Gerome released a sigh of relief. What he'd thought was a broken rib was only cracked, an easy enough heal. She was a little sore, but Morgan was thankfully safe for the moment. Taking a quick look around, Gerome figured they had moved maybe a few miles towards the east, closer to where Sekai had set up the ambush alley area. Most likely the Empire's soldiers and that general were in pursuit, and would probably arrive at any moment.

"So what is our plan going to be?" Cynthia asked.

Morgan groaned in slight pain as she got up, stabilizing herself on Gerome's shoulder. "Does anyone know how many of our forces are remaining?"

"Mother and I have done a preliminary count, and we believe that out of our original five hundred we have three hundred and seventy eight remaining." Laurent spoke up, Miriel nodding beside him.

Morgan looked devastated, she hadn't expected such losses. But there was nothing for her to do, so she pushed it aside for the moment. "How many of those forces can fly, and how many can still perform their magic?"

Cynthia spoke up. "The pegasus are still in good shape since we haven't done much battling, but we still don't want to push them to hard after that speedy retreat."

Gerome nodded. "Same with the wyverns, especially since they participated in the fighting more."

Tharja suddenly appeared near Morgan. "Not many of us have the energy left to perform larger spells, but we can still fight."

Morgan gave a curt nod. Looking around the area, she noticed they were in a rocky area, what looked to be a small mountain reaching up into the sky.

Hmmm, she thought, that just might work. "Gerome, how high can everyone fly up? Enough where you won't be visible?"

Gerome raised an eyebrow. "I can't promise we'll be completely hidden, but we could get pretty far up in the air."

Morgan nodded again. "Good, Laurent, can you help me get all of the mages up into the rocks?"

Laurent looked up into the rocks, realization dawning on him. "It'll be a tight fit to get everyone up there, but we should be able to."

"Then let's get moving, we don't have much time."

Several of the others went off to broadcast Morgan's plan, but Gerome stayed near the girl. Morgan was currently mumbling to her self as she drew lines in the ground. He didn't quite know what to say, and was busy racking his brain for something to say when Morgan noticed him standing next to her.

"Gerome?"

Gerome shook his head, and noticed Morgan staring at him quizzically. "Morgan...can we talk real quick?"

Morgan smiled. "Maybe we can." Then she glared at him. "Or maybe not!"

Gerome felt sweat drop down his brow. "You're still angry aren't you?"

Morgan stood up to her full height, just a head shorter than Gerome. "You know I put a lot of time and effort into those masks, specifically for YOU! And what do you do? Run away! RUN! At top speed over hill and dale!"

Gerome gulped. "I understand you are upset, but know I simply cannot wear your masks. But perhaps I can pay you back in another way..."

Morgan's glare softened as intrigue filled her eyes. "And how would you do that?"

Gerome looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Minerva, make sure we're not seen please." Minerva snorted her compliance as she used a wing to block the two from sight. Gerome looked at Morgan. "You wish to know what I'm feeling, so removing this mask would be the best way to do so."

Morgan's eyes widened. "You'd seriously do that?" Gerome nodded. "I don't know, my masks ARE pretty cool...oh, just forget it. What's it matter if you'll be walking around barefaced now?"

Gerome shook his head. "This is not for everyone Morgan, it is for you and you alone..."

Morgan looked up as Gerome unclasped one of his mask straps. She felt her face grow hot at the sight of Gerome's true face.

"SAAAYYYYYY!!!" she exclaimed, a goofy smile on her face.

Gerome's face grew beet red. "Well, here I am in the flesh...so to speak."

"HUBBA HUBBA AWOOOGAAAA! Heh heh, I was right to. Your face is SO red! It's like a boiled ham!"

"Is it really that red?"

Morgan nodded. "Uh huh. Why so nervous anyways?"

Gerome gulped. "Well, ummm...be-because of you..."

"Me? What did I do?"

"It's just...well...gods, must this be so hard!?"

"Gerome?"

Gerome took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before he looked Morgan in the eyes. "I'm so embarrassed because I am confessing that I love you Morgan."

Morgan's face went Olivia red. "W-What!...Really?"

Gerome nodded. "I have for a long time. I can't explain it, nor do I care to, just know that I love you Morgan."

Morgan smiled as she leaned in close to Gerome. "You know I'm really happy to hear that Gerome, because I really like you to..." She suddenly hugged the wyvern lord, who instinctively hugged her as well. Morgan giggled. "Wow, this really IS embarrassing isn't it?"

Gerome found he was too happy to care. "Yeah, it is..." Gerome stared into Morgan's eyes, as he leaned in closer to-

"Morgan? Gerome? What's taking you two soGAHHH!" Cynthia squealed as she peeked behind Minerva's wing. "OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRY!!!" she suddenly ran off. Morgan and Gerome quickly separated from the embarrassment.

"I-I'd best get into position!" Morgan quickly exclaimed.

"S-Same, but I'll...I'll talk to you later..." Gerome muttered.

Morgan smiled. "Yeah..." She stared at Gerome before she quickly ran up and kissed him on the cheek, then running off to get into her position.

Gerome rubbed his cheek, thankful no one was around to witness the stupid smile that appeared on his face.

Just a little bit away, Cynthia, Brady, and Laurent all watched pleased smiles on their faces.

"Took those two long enough." Laurent stated.

Brady nodded. "I was worried it'd never happen at their rate."

Cynthia smiled proudly. "Looks like my pep talk worked! Ooh, I can't wait to tell mother this story!"

Laurent rolled his eyes. "Let's let the two have some privacy before we tell everyone."

Brady nodded. "Yeah, Gerome's going to find himself in a lotta trouble when Sekai finds out."

Cynthia smiled mischievously. "Kind of like you when Chrom discovers what's happening between you and Lucina?"

Brady's face went red as he began to sputter words out unintelligibly. Cynthia smiled as she quickly went to go looking for her pegasus Caeda.

.....

Sekai had never fully appreciated the fact that Luna was indestructible up until this moment. As he held back another blow from Walhart's axe, he found it hard to believe any being could have that level of strength. Sekai knocked aside an incoming blow, then did a pole vault kick directly into Walhart's chest. Walhart was hardly fazed as he took a step back, grabbed Sekai's leg and threw him off to the side.

Sekai hit the ground, rolled, and then recuperated, holding out Luna in a defensive position. Owain was soon at his side, sword held out protectively.

"You alright Father?"

Sekai nodded. "He's fast for such a big guy. Can see why people fear him."

Walhart glared at Sekai. "Very few weapons in existence can hold to my ax's blows." He pointed at Luna. "Tell me Grandmaster, is that one of the fabled Holy weapons?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Indeed it is."

"Mind telling me which one?"

Sekai gave a wry smile. "Luna."

Walhart's eyebrows raised in surprise. "The one said to pierce any defense? Quite the find Grandmaster. But it shall not help you in this battle."

Sekai twirled Luna. "We shall see. Owain, stay behind me!" He dashed off at Walhart, resuming their battle.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Chrom cut down yet another soldier, Lucina near him.

"These forces just will not end. It's like fighting the Risen!" Lucina exclaimed.

Chrom nodded. "Lucky enough for us. They seem to be relying more on numbers than anything else, though that strategy seems to have some merit."

"But surely after all of the men they have lost they would reconsider this tactic?"

Chrom shrugged. "One would think. I learned long ago from watching Sekai that you don't question the enemies decisions, only focus on your own."

"Where is Uncle by the way? I had thought we would all fight together."

Chrom shook his head. "Sekai advised against it, said the two of us together would create a larger target than the two of us apart. I trust him not to be stupid and take any unnecessary risks."

"Only necessary ones?" Lucina smiled.

"Perhaps you have been spending too much time with your Uncle." Chrom quipped.

"Well I'm sure he'll be fine Father, so no need to worry about him getting hurt."

Chrom smiled. "Oh, you have it all wrong Lucina, I'm worried about myself here. If I have to go back to Ylisse and tell Lissa Sekai got badly hurt on my watch, I might as well just save everyone the trouble and get run through here and now."

Lucina looked over at him worriedly before she gulped. "That's a...joke, right?"

Chrom nodded. "Of course, glad to see you're getting the hang of these things." Chrom looked up and noticed Ron'Shin tackling another wyvern in the air, using his superior size and strength against he smaller creature. "That's strange, what's Ron'Shin doing up there? Normally he stays near Sekai."

Lucina looked up in the sky, watching as Ron'Shin turned around and started flying down towards the ground. Following the trajectory, she was able to see Sekai and Owain as they were fighting...

"Father!" She exclaimed.

Chrom looked over and followed Lucina's eyesight. Seeing Sekai fighting Walhart, he grit his teeth. "Why am I not surprised? Lucina, we're going to go provide back up!"

Lucina nodded, and the two began running in the direction of the on going battle. As they ran up however, they saw two things happen. First was that Walhart kicked Owain directly in the chest, launching the black haired boy back several feet where he landed in a crumpled heap, unmoving.

The second was that Sekai began to glow.

.....

Cervantes made his way towards where the mountain Suzanne was located. In his opinion, the mass of rock could be better called an anthill than a mountain, but he supposed it didn't really matter. His remaining men paced behind him, eager to avenge their fallen comrades but aware for any more ambushes. Cervantes panted, having trouble breathing. Being hit by that damned wyvern's tail hadn't caused any serious damage, but it had severely dented his armor making it hard to breathe.

He looked around the area, cautious for yet another ambush. The noises of the forest had once again grown still, and the hairs of his mustache stood on end. He'd felt just like this before...Cervantes threw himself backwards just as a fireball landed at his feet.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice!" he growled. Looking up, he saw several mages hiding up in the rocks on the mountain. Explosions of sound erupted behind him, and he turned around to see magic literally raining down from the sky. Looking up, he was shocked to see several mages also firing down from atop pegasi. Great whooshes of sound and shouts also sounded as the enemies wyverns flew down and picked up his soldiers. His soldiers had been on guard for an ambush, but having to dodge blasts of magic from what seemed like every direction and look out for incoming wyverns was to much for them to handle. Even Cervantes was having difficulty keeping an eye on all of the chaos.

"ELFIRE!!!" A familiar voice shouted. Cervantes saw a fireball racing towards him and he threw up his shield. It withstood the fire, but the heat it generated and the melting edges forced him to toss it aside as it was now useless. He looked over and saw the blond haired tactician charging up another spell.

"You!" he exclaimed.

The girl smiled. "Ready for round two? Or maybe you'd like to be smart and surrender?"

Cervantes scoffed. "Still so overconfident? My forces outnumber yours still, and you are cornered."

The tactician shrugged. "That's one way to look at it I suppose, though the way I see it your forces have fallen right into my trap."

Cervantes readied his lance to charge. "A naive view, but it matters not. Come you rebellious scum, like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here!"

He charged headlong towards the girl, hoping to close the distance quickly. He'd noted in their last battle she didn't seem familiar with close quarters combat, so if he closed the distance he should hold the advantage!

The girl seemed prepared though, and pulled out a strange looking blade. Instead of the straight blade, or even a curved Chon'Sin blade, hers was a crooked zig zag. She quickly adopted a back hand style of combat, her magical tome still glowing in her left hand. Such a strange blade, he thought.

Normally someone would begin moving backwards, trying to keep the distance for as long as possible. Instead, Cervantes noticed the blade begin to crackle with a strange energy. Before he could ponder this new development any further, the girl suddenly slashed the air in front of her. For a moment Cervantes wondered what she had done, then he felt a sharp, burning sensation run up his chest as he was knocked back.

He regained his footing and touched his chest, shocked to see he came back with blood and that it was now even harder to breathe. Whatever the girl had done, she had sliced through his armor at several points, which made no sense considering the thickness of his armor! Just what kind of a weapon was that?

"Elfire!" the girl shouted forcing Cervantes to roll to the side to dodge the incoming attack. He tried charging again, only to see the sword crackle before he was hit yet again. This time though there was no bodily damage to his person, though he noticed a deep cut in his armor.

So she was able to cut the weakened parts huh?

"Your name...it was Morgan correct?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it was. What do you want General?"

Cervantes pointed. "That blade...just what is it?"

Morgan looked at her blade before she smiled. "A gift from my teacher. He said I might find use in it." That didn't answer his question, but before he could clarify the girl looked at him, a serious look in her eyes. "General, I advise you just surrender now. The way this battle is going, you can't win, and I don't want to kill you if I don't have to."

Cervantes scoffed. "Do you think that just because you have some special weapon that automatically means you will win? That's just pure arrogance!"

Morgan shook her head. "The Levin blade isn't why I think I'll win, it's because of him."

Cervantes raised an eyebrow. Him? Hearing a loud crash behind him, Cervantes turned around to see none other than the wyvern lord who had knocked him aside earlier. The mas was pointing a silver lance right at his throat.

"Surrender General, it's over." he stated.

Cervantes growled in irritation. He was trapped, there was no way around it. But, he thought looking at Morgan, if I have to go down, I'll at least take one of them down with me. Gripping the axe's grip, Cervantes shouted "Never!" and turned around, hurling the axe at the unsuspecting tactician.

Time seemed to slow as the axe flew towards Morgan, aimed directly for her chest. Cervantes felt something perce his back as the wyvern rider's lance plunged into his back. Morgan watched the axe fly at her, closing her eyes in acceptance of the incoming weapon.

Father, forgive me-

"MORGAN!" A voice broadcasted.

Morgan suddenly felt something slam into her side, knocking the wind out of her as she rolled on the ground. Disoriented, the first thing she felt was something incredibly fuzzy on her...well, everything. Opening her eyes, she was shocked as to who she saw.

"Yarne!?"

The taguel boy nodded his giant bunny head. "Good to see you all right as well Morgan."

"What in the blazes are you doing here!"

"Ummm, saving you?"

"Morgan!"

Morgan turned around to see Gerome running up, both worry and relief evident on his face. He took her up in a hug.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Morgan blinked before she hugged him as well. "Sorry Gerome."

Yarne looked back and forth at the two before realization hit him. "You two..."

Morgan nodded as she smiled happily. "Uh huh."

Yarne turned over as he got back on all fours. "Well finally. Was beginning to wonder if you two would ever get together."

Gerome scoffed as he let go of Morgan, who giggled before she remembered her original question.

"Yarne, what are you doing here, I thought my Father put you with the archer group?"

Yarne nodded. "We won our battle, so we began moving to reinforce everyone else. Looks like we got here just in time to."

"We?" Morgan asked.

"You WON?" Gerome asked. "No offense, but how did you all manage that?"

"Because of reinforcements." Yarne said, finally changing back to his human form. He jutted his thumb out behind him. "Take a look."

Both Morgan and Gerome looked, and were shocked to see Chon'Sin forces holding the banners of Yen'Fay appearing by the treeline. Behind several of them were their own soldiers being healed and the Empire's forces having their hands tied up.

"When did you all get here?" Morgan asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. We came up behind the Empire's forces."

Flavia walked up to them. "Is everyone alright?"

Morgan nodded. "We're just fine. Khan Flavia, these soldiers..."

Flavia nodded. "The turncoat dynasts and remnants of Yen'Fay's army. Best part is that they number nearly one hundred thousand."

Morgan's mouth dropped in shock. This negated the huge advantage the Empire's forces had, and gave the Shepherds and Resistance the number's advantage. But there was one more question Morgan had. Before she could ask it however, a cough coming from Cervantes, who had rolled over onto his back, shocked the group of four.

Blood ran down from his mouth, and it had poured over his armor from the puncture hole. He had maybe a few minutes at most, and Morgan found herself needing to know something. Shaking off the protective grip Gerome put on her shoulder, she walked over and stood a semi safe distance from Cervantes. The General looked upon her, a curious expression on his face.

"What child, come to watch a man die?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, it's just...why didn't you surrender? Even had you killed me, you still would have died. I don't understand why you would just throw your life away."

Cervantes stared at her for a moment, before a low rumble escaped his throat. He was laughing. "Oh oh oh, child you still have much to learn. Tell me, are you loyal to your teacher? If given the opportunity to live instead of die, would you turn on him?"

Morgan shook her head vehemently. "Of course not!"

Cervantes nodded. "It is because of your respect and admiration for him that drives you to think that way. I, and many others, are much the same...I have served Walhart many years, and I do not regret a single one of them. I lived in the shadow of greatness...my only regret is that I can no longer continue to do so..."

Morgan looked on with sad eyes. "So it was your loyalty..."

"May you grow child...and leave your teacher forgotten to history..."

Cervantes coughed one final time and then laid still. Morgan remained transfixed on the spot, staring at the corpse of Cervantes. Flavia walked up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"He died with honor. No one can deny him that." the Khan stated.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah..." Morgan then looked around, brow scrunched in confusion. "Where is Princess Say'Ri?"

"We split up a couple miles back, she's going to reinforce Sekai's position. We were actually pretty shocked you guys were this close to us."

"Oh, I set up this place as a rendezvous spot if things went bad. Plenty of space for us to weather out an assault, and we could see the enemy a mile away."

Flavia stared before she smiled. "You really are a chip off the old block." Morgan smiled at the comment before Flavia shouted out. "All right you sorry dogs, all who can come with me! There's a good brawl going down a few miles away and I plan on doing my part!"

The soldiers all cheered as they followed Flavia onwards. Morgan stayed behind, still staring down at Cervantes. Gerome walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Morgan..." he began, but was stopped when she shook him off. She kneeled down and closed the still open eyes of Cervantes, before she turned to Gerome and smiled.

"You ready Gerome?"

Gerome remained silent for a moment before he nodded.

.....

Diverting the incoming charge had been easy enough, and despite Walhart's combat prowess it was pretty easy for Sekai and Owain to fall into a tandem of attacking the man. If he wasn't having to fend off Sekai's thrusts and jabs, he was trying to block the speedy slashes of Owain's blade. Of course it wasn't a picnic for them either, with Sekai having to block the attacks aimed for him while also trying to keep Owain protected, and while Owain was fast, Walhart was fast as well and his time was spent more on evasion than offense when the Conqueror was focused on him.

Walhart also seemed focused on Owain, probably because he knew he wouldn't be able to break Sekai's weapon and wanted to get rid of the other combatant so he could focus all of his attention on Sekai. It made sense, if Walhart focused solely on Sekai, who could hold out against him, then Owain would be able to cause some damage that could lead to his defeat. Better to deal with the smaller threat and then focus on the larger. It was a smart decision, one Sekai had made many times.

But this time it made him angry.

Owain was a great fighter, and during their spars Sekai was constantly amazed at the speed and skill his son possessed. Owain was great, but Walhart was better. Every blow was narrowly dodged, any attacks made seemed inconsequential. It was only a matter of time until he inevitably made a hit.

It happened when Owain made a slash at Walhart's abdomen. Walhart dodged the blow and slammed the pommel of his axe into Owain's cheek, then kicked him right in the shoulder. Owain flew back through the air, landing on his back several feet away and rolling till he landed still. Owain's right arm was bended in an unnatural angle, and he made a silent whimper of pain. When that sound reached Sekai's ears, he felt his entire face go cold and his body shake in rage.

Sekai loved his two kids, he would never deny that. Watching Morgan grow as a tactician who would one day overtake him filled him with nothing but pride, and Owain was everything he had come to find he wanted in a son. Strong, resilient, optimistic, loyal. His greatest regret was that they had to grow up as soldiers, and while this regret extended to all of the future kids it was more focused on his own. Despite that though, a part of him was glad that he knew they knew how to defend themselves. But one of the sad truths about a soldier was they got injured. Owain and Morgan had obtained their fair share, both in and out of their fights with the Shepherds. They had arrived at the medical tent before, and Sekai had always just been thankful there was never serious damage.

But this was the first time he'd watched one of his children hurt, heard their cries of pain. Sekai had watched comrades get injured before, but this time it was different. Maybe it was anger at Walhart's callous disregard for his own men, maybe it was that he was currently on a battlefield in another country while his wife was pregnant with his child. It could have even been anger at himself for not planning the battle better or being a better fighter, all Sekai knew was that he was angry. Far more angry than he had ever felt.

For Sekai, time seemed to slow down. His mind no longer focused on the battle at large, or formulate the next several steps in his grand plan. The world seemed to dissolve until there was only Walhart and him. He faintly heard a familiar roar of anger and the clashing of blades, but curiously a strange, crackling noise filled his vision. Walhart turned around to face him, movement slowed as if he was moving under water. Sekai rushed forward with Luna, murderous intent erupting from him like a volcano.

He watched Walhart lift his axe and bring it down to strike, but Sekai sidestepped it, pirouetting to slam the end of Luna into the Conqueror's face. In one fluid motion, Sekai continued the pirouette until he was directly below Walhart, who's eyes widened in alarm as he realized what was about to happen. Sekai pointed the tip of Luna directly at Walhart's chest and jabbed forward, feeling the lance slice through the thick armor as if it was nothing more than flimsy tissue paper.

"You're finished!" Sekai exclaimed as he pulled Luna out from Walhart's chest.

The Conqueror ell to his knees, his large axe slipping from his grip. Blood ran down his mouth as he shakily looked down towards the hole in his chest. "Truly...together, we could have been...unstoppable..."

Sekai pulled out Thoron and turned around, arms extended as it crackled with the magical energy. Without a word he released it right into Walhart's back, blowing a plate sized hole directly into his chest. The conqueror remained kneeling for but a moment, as if the man still lived and was staring out at the battlefield before him. Finally, after a moment, Walhart the Conqueror fell forward, killed in battle.

Sekai looked over to notice both Chrom and Lucina, nay the entire battlefield it would seem, staring at him in awe. Sekai raised an eyebrow in interest at the sudden development before he noticed something strange. It flickered out from the corner of his eye, making him turn his head in interest.

What looked to be a cherry blossom floated in the wind, bright with what looked to be a purplish energy. Unlike a normal cherry blossom however, this one fizzed out of existence, burning away.

Strange, he thought before collapsing to the ground in complete exhaustion.

.....

Chrom was shocked by what he was witnessing. Sekai had suddenly begun to glow with a strange energy, and energy crackled down his body in excess. Chrom then watched Sekai, as if it was the easiest thing to do, sidestep an attack from Walhart and pierce him directly in the chest. Sekai then finished the job by firing a Thoron blast directly into Walhart's back.

Sekai then collapsed to the ground, the glow and energy leaving just as quickly as it came. At first Chrom was worried he'd completely passed out, but then he saw the tactician struggle to stand on one knee. Ron'Shin then landed, placing a wing protectively over his master. Chrom and Lucina wasted no time getting to where the wyvern stood perched, carefully approaching the protective wyvern.

"Ron'Shin? Can we please see Sekai?"

Ron'Shin growled at Chrom, but lifted his wing to show Sekai breathing tiredly. Chrom tentatively walked up, pleased to see exhaustion was the worst of his injuries.

"O-Owain?" Sekai asked.

Lucina appeared, carrying Owain with one of his arms over her shoulders. "He's fine uncle. Shoulder seems dislocated and the arm is broken, but no other serious injuries."

Sekai visibly sighed in relief. Chrom walked over and put Sekai's arm over his shoulder, lifting the man up to his feet. He was shocked when Sekai made no attempt to argue or break away, and instead put his full weight on Chrom. just how tired was he?

"I thought I told you not to fight Walhart alone?" Chrom admonished.

"Technically Owain was with me..." Sekai said.

Chrom rolled his eyes. "You know what I'd meant when I said that."

Sekai shrugged. "Doesn't matter...battle fought and won...how are we doing with the rest of the battle?"

Chrom looked out to the rest of the battlefield, where the momentary lull had ended and the Empire's forces were now fighting with renewed vigor. "Uuhhh..."

Sekai sighed. "The Empire's fighting harder aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Of course they are...well, I just took down Walhart. Chrom, how do you feel about handling the rest of his army?"

Chrom was about to retort when he saw some soldiers enter the battlefield. And those soldiers bore the banners of Yen'Fay.

"Uuhhh..."

Sekai raised an eyebrow and followed Chrom's eyesight to the soldiers who were slowly but surely trickling onto the battlefield.

"And now their reinforcements are here...this is a problem..."

Chrom nodded. "We need to retreat, we can't win with these new forces to contend with."

A familiar swordswoman caught Sekai's attention. "Maybe...we can. Chrom, isn't that Say'Ri over there?"

Chrom looked around. "Over where?"

Sekai motioned his head. "Over...there..."

Chrom looked at Sekai, concern on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sekai lazily waved him off. "Just tired is all. Fighting Walhart really took it out of me..."

Chrom raised an eyebrow but shook it off. Looking again, he did notice that Say'Ri was indeed fighting with Yen'Fay's forces. He also noticed Virion, Donnel, and some of the other Shepherds Sekai had placed elsewhere.

"Those reinforcements...their ours?"

Sekai scoffed in amusement. He unlatched his arm from Chrom, and instead placed an hand on his shoulder while he steadied himself. He could feel some energy returning. "It would seem so."

Chrom looked at Sekai. "Did you plan this?"

Sekai gave Chrom a "are you stupid" look. "Yes, Chrom. I just knew that the remnants of Yen'Fays forces would arrive here and now to save us from possible defeat." sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, it was a plausible question."

The group watched as their new reinforcements slowly flooded into the field, bringing down any resisting forces. Once they realized that their leader was dead and they were now surrounded on all sides, the remaining soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered. They made their way down to where Say'Ri was standing, giving orders to a soldier. Lucina took Owain off to ind a healer for his arm.

"Look again. Reports suggested Walhart kept him close this battle, so he has to be near!"

"Yes Princess!" the soldier saluted before he ran off.

"Say'Ri, what is all this?" Chrom asked.

Say'Ri turned around and jumped back slightly. "Lord Sekai! Are you all right?"

Sekai waved her off. "I am fine. I see you found us some new friends."

Say'Ri nodded. "Indeed, my brother's forces. They are here to honor his choice in life to protect me, and avenge his death."

Chrom furrowed his brows. "Wait, how did they learn about that?"

Say'Ri narrowed her eyes at Sekai in amusement. "Apparently our tactician here allowed two enemy soldiers to flee the battle at Demon's Ingle, and those two heard everything."

"Oh he did now?" Chrom looked at Sekai, who remained unperturbed.

"I made a decision on the battlefield. Isn't that my job?"

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, I don't feel like getting into this right now. I'm to happy we were able to win to care!"

Say'Ri's mood dropped. "We haven't won yet..."

Chrom gave her a confused look, while Sekai nodded. "Let me guess...Cervantes and Excellus?"

Say'Ri nodded. "Those two are still high powers in the Empire, and so long as they are still floating around then they can be a threat."

Sekai rubbed his chin. "So we have to discover where those two are..."

"Captured soldiers have revealed Cervantes was sent to where the mages were positioned, and Khan Flavia has already taken a contingent with her to confirm his capture or demise. Those soldiers have also reported Walhart kept Excellus close by during this battle."

Sekai nodded. "So we should have seen Excellus sometime during this battle. Chrom, did you notice her anywhere?"

Say'Ri blinked. "Umm, Lord Sekai? Excellus is a man."

Sekai stared at Say'Ri. "Really?" Say'Ri nodded. "Uh, just thought he was an ugly woman. Whatever, did you see him around Chrom?"

Chrom shook his head. "No, I didn't see Excellus anywhere. Wasn't even looking for him to be honest."

"Hmmm, so he's missing huh?"

"You think he ran Sekai?"

Sekai shook his head. "He couldn't have gone back from where he came, or else Say'Ri would have found him. The only other way for him to have gone would have been..."

Chrom looked at Sekai in alarm. "You don' think..."

Sekai nodded. "It's the only thing I can think of. We're going to have to move quickly. If he's found the main camp, there's no telling the trouble he can cause."

"Not very much it would seem." a voice echoed. The three looked up to see a giant, green dragon flying down holding a tied up Excellus in one it's claws.

"Lady Tiki!" Say'Ri exclaimed.

Tiki landed and reverted to her more human form. Excellus groaned as he laid on the ground. Tiki smiled cheekily at Sekai.

"Lose something Sekai?"

Sekai scoffed as he looked at Say'Ri. "Well that settles that problem."

Excellus groaned as he came to, causing everyone to look at him.

"Where...where am I?"

"Probably in the last place you'd want to be." Sekai snarked.

Excellus looked up, creeping realization on his face.

"Y-You?...But where is...where is Walhart?"

Sekai jutted his thumb backwards towards the area where Walhart's corpse was laying. "Laying dead on the ground."

Excellus's eyes bugged out. "Im-Impossible..."

Sekai shrugged. "Believe it if you want, or don't it doesn't matter. The question now is...what to do with you?"

Excellus began to sputter out in fear. "D-Don't be to hasty, I can...you could use my skills. Think of all the good you and I can do together!"

Sekai scoffed in disgust. "I already have two tactician partners, and they are far better than you. Besides, your fate is not mine to decide. It's hers." Sekai motioned towards Say'Ri, who had been glowering at the enemy tactician for the entire time.

Say'Ri pulled out her blade and pointed it at Excellus's neck. "For all that you have done, I should kill you here and now." She remained silent for a moment, the only sound being Excellus's blubbering. Say'Ri pulled the blade away. "I should, but I won't. You will be put on trial for the crimes you have committed."

Excellus's mouth gaped open. "You...you can't do that!"

"I can and will. You have lost Excellus. The Empire has lost." Say'Ri turned around, preparing to leave the captured tactician to be hauled off by soldiers.

Excellus grit his teeth in absolute fury. How DARE these fools humiliate him in such a way. Feeling at his lower back, he was pleased to discover his secret stash of powder was still in place. Truth be told, even he had forgotten he'd placed it there, a small amount stashed in the hem of his robe. He'd only remembered about it the morning after that fool Walhart had destroyed his stockpile. It would destroy his robe, but he would be able to escape!

Looking to his side, he noticed a dagger strapped to the thigh of one of the soldiers picking him up.

"By the gods, did you fall in to a pile of crap?" the soldier muttered picking up Excellus.

"I don't think I've ever smelled something as foul as you. Yet somehow, I'm not surprised." his partner stated.

Excellus slammed his head into one of the soldiers, knocking him down and surprising the other. Quickly grabbing the knife out of it's holster, Excellus was pleased to discover it was easy to cut through the knot they had tied his hands in. Say'Ri and Chrom were quick to draw their weapons on him, but Sekai made no such movement, content to watch the spectacle unfold before him.

The fool probably thinks theres no escape for me, Excellus smiled. "I'm sorry Princess, but I will have to decline your offer. Instead, I shall take my leave. Ta...ta"

Excellus spoke the incantation in his mind, felt the light cloak his body, and...

Found himself standing in the exact same position.

"Wh-What is this!?"

Sekai stepped up. "Something wrong Excellus?"

Excellus glared at Sekai. "What trickery is this!?"

Sekai shrugged. "Not trickery, just knowledge. You really were a fool to trust whoever it was that gave you that powder, and believe there was no counter measure to it."

Sekai lifted up a finger. "You see, when the Grimleal created that teleportation powder, they made sure they had a way to defeat it in case it was ever used against them. Crushed mint leaves to counteract crushed cactus flowers, purified salt to absorb the magic needed for the teleportation, and my personal favorite ingredient is the cow manure." Excellus's mind flashed back to that damned farmer who had smeared something on his chest.

Excellus shook with rage, his mind having finally broken as his last hope was extinguished. He ran at Sekai full force, dagger aimed securely at the dastard's heart.

"DAMN YOU!!!" he screeched with all his might.

Just as he was about to reach the tactician, he felt a burning pain on his neck and watched himself sail over Sekai. As his head hit the ground with a thud, he realized with horror as he watched a familiar body crumple in front of the Grandmaster of Ylisse that only his head had hit the ground.

Say'Ri shook her head in disgust as she cleaned her brother's blade of the snake's blood on his headless corpse before she sheathed the blade.

"Lord Sekai, are you alright?"

Sekai nodded. "Thank you Say'Ri."

Chrom shook his head. "Damn fool. Sekai, how were you able to get that whatever it was on Excellus?"

"The paste?" Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Each unit had one persona who held some of the paste. I have some with me here, Gerome had another, I gave Virion a sample, and the last one was Donnel. The orders were if Excellus was spotted to get that paste on him." Sekai reached into a secure pocket on his side pouch and was pleased to discover the hardened shell for the paste remained undamaged. He pulled it out and showed it to Chrom, the thing in hand no larger than an egg.

"Huh." Chrom muttered. "Oh, also what the hell did cow manure counteract?"

Sekai shrugged as he tossed the thing aside. "Nothing. I've just found it could be added and felt it would make a nice humiliation touch."

Chrom stared at Sekai, unblinking as he tried to ponder the answer he'd just received.

Sekai stumbled over to where Ron'Shin laid, slumping against the wyvern as he looked out along the treeline, noting the sun had begun to set.

The war in Valm was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure everyone is wondering where I've been the last three weeks or so. Busy. I have been EXTRAORDINARILY busy. I mean, a week from next Wednesday I get on a plane to report to the MTC to train for my two year long religious mission, so I had to go out and buy some stuff. Luckily that's all done and the next couple chapters are pretty straightforward. I'm going to get to work on the next one soon, which just so you know will be Owen's birth.  
> Should be done shortly, but until then, enjoy.


	44. A New Reason

It had been two months since Sekai had killed Walhart in battle. Since then he had helped Say'Ri set up her provisional government system, until the dynasts could agree on how it would be run. For the most part it was simply sitting in meetings and making sure all of the appropriate paperwork was organized. What really surprised Sekai was how far his word seemed to go with people.

"You killed Walhart yourself and orchestrated the end of this war Lord Sekai. I'm sure you could assume control of this entire continent and no one would argue with you." Say'Ri had stated.

Sekai had scoffed at the idea, but many others had shared the same sentiment. Flavia of course resumed her attempts to recruit Sekai, and he received many invitations to remain in Valm as the personal guest of several of the dynasts. Even Say'Ri made an offer for the position of her advisor, though she seemed to be making the offer more for formality's sake than anything else.

The only offer he took seriously was Lon'Qu's, who simply offered an alliance between himself and Sekai. The alliance wasn't anything big or anything, it was more like a promise between the two that the other's blade would always be there if needed. The two made that agreement shortly before the Shepherds travelled to Ylisstol from Regna Ferox. Lon'Qu sent Gerome as his emissary and voice while he attended to Khan business.

During their travel, Morgan and Gerome finally told Sekai about their new relationship, and while Sekai did have a long talk with Gerome about said relationship, no one congratulated the two more than him.

Before long Sekai stood in front of the Ylisstol gates, Chrom next to him.

"You really plan on wearing your hood when we enter the city?" Chrom asked. "Don't you think the people will want to see their returning heroes?"

Sekai shrugged. "They will, they'll see you all. Besides, you know me. Adulation isn't really my thing."

Chrom scoffed. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to just accept praise every now and again. Besides, you just won a war!"

Sekai rolled his eyes. "Last I checked, that was in my job description. I can't recall the last time we celebrated the bakers baking bread, can you?"

Chrom sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

Upon noticing their approach, Sekai could faintly hear the guards calling out for the main gate to be opened. The soldiers and Shepherds with them began moving hurriedly, eager to get back home after so many months away. Chrom, Olivia, and Sekai kept their pace however, and Lucina in her Marth garb stayed with them.

Pretty soon the returning army was marching into the city, people cheering as soldiers waved and some reunited with friends and loved ones. Now normally this would be the time when the people would call out Chrom's name, vying for even a moment of his attention. This would continue all the way back to the palace if past experiences held true. Sure enough there were soon people calling to the Exalt and queen. Sekai looked up as he saw Ron'Shin clear the city walls and fly in lazy circles around him.

He was so out of it he didn't notice people calling his name.

"Prince Sekai!"

"Look, it's our tactician Prince!"

Chrom smiled as he heard the people calling out to Sekai. Stahl had reported that Sekai's handling of the Saint's Festival had really helped Sekai's image in front of the people, and Chrom was glad to see so many of them calling out for Sekai. He scoffed when he noticed Sekai wasn't even paying attention. He reached over and gripped the thick hood Sekai was currently wearing and pulled it off, revealing the dark haired man to the crowd.

"Gah!" Sekai exclaimed as he was forcibly brought back to reality. "Chrom!? What in the hell are you doing?"

Chrom motioned towards the people. "Giving the people their hero. I told you they'd want to celebrate you."

Sekai growled under his breath. He was about to retort when renewed shouts for his attention distracted him. He grumbled under his breath as he lazily waved at the citizens, glaring daggers at Chrom who simply smirked as they walked by.

.....

The next two months passed by peacefully, at least in the sense there were no major conflicts. Sekai found his time being spent baby proofing the room he and Lissa shared, a task he took to quite easily. Placing hook locks on the windows to prevent them from being opened on the inside, as well as magic seals to prevent anyone opening them from the outside. A chain lock on the bedroom door, pillows scattered around the crib whose bars were roughly three feet tall, special stoppers on the dresser drawers to prevent them from being pulled out. Of course Lissa took advantage of the opportunity to call him paranoid.

He had also finally moved his study out of the barracks the Shepherds used into an adjoining room Lissa had once used as a closet. It worked since the closet was roughly the same size as the previous room, so fitting the desk and all his books into it was no problem, though he was still having problems with the maids constantly trying to clean up his, quote "abomination to everything tidy" study.

Finally, the last activity he was doing was attempting to perfect the Ignis form as he called it. Despite his best attempts to hush everything up, rumors got out of the so called "super form" he had used to defeat Walhart in seconds flat, and now there were soldiers constantly watching him in training hoping to get a sneak peek. Lissa had of course bugged him to show it to her to no end, and when he finally did she was astounded at it.

"I'm surprised your hair doesn't change color!" she exclaimed after looking for a few seconds.

The energy dissipated as Sekai began panting in exhaustion. "What, you thought it would? And what color would it turn?"

Lissa shrugged. "I don't know, blonde maybe?"

Sekai gave her an exhausted glare. "That's just stupid."

Sekai had learned that day not to tell an seven month pregnant woman she was stupid, or else be she would threaten to beat him with a staff, heal him, resume the beating, and continue until she felt he had learned his lesson.

Sekai was currently sitting at his desk, writing out a letter on a piece of paper. He was putting his initials at the end of it when someone knocked on the open door to his study. He turned his head around to notice Chrom leaning on the door frame.

"Knock knock." he said.

Sekai turned back to the letter, reaching for the seal he used to end anything of his writing. It was unique for him, the Grimleal Mark with a Brand of Naga superimposed over it.

"Do you need something Chrom?"

Chrom walked into the study, uncaring of the papers he was tracking dirt onto. "Just checking in on you, wanted to make sure you were okay after today's test."

Sekai rolled his eyes. Twice a week he would use the Ignis form and see how long he could hold it, once at full power, and the other time after a few spars. Miriel would normally record his time and take notes, allowing the two to then go over said notes and draw conclusions. From what they could best gather, activating Ignis allowed Sekai to use any physical and magical energy he had to full effect, increasing the strength of all of his attacks immensely. While that sounded great for battle, the problem was the form burned through said energy at an astounding rate, leaving him in an exhausted state for the remainder of the day. If he were to use it at the start of a fight, he would be able to hold the form for a maximum of one minute, thirty seven point four seconds.

Sekai waved him off. "So long as I'm not expected to run a marathon I'll be fine Chrom."

"So do you think the technique is good enough to be taught? I know Morgan and Owain are dying to learn it."

Sekai shook his head. "The technique does give you a boost in power, but it only lasts you a short moment and then leaves you completely exhausted. It's completely impractical to use."

Chrom shrugged. "Well if that's what you think is best."

Sekai nodded. "Oh, before I forget, any word on Sable or from Plegia?"

Chrom shook his head. "We're still combing through the records for a clue to Sable's location, but no luck so far. Do you really think it's in Plegia?"

Sekai nodded. "My father is clever Chrom, and very thorough in his work. Mark my words, we'll have to contend with him soon enough before this thing is over."

Chrom nodded. "And you'll see us through. Alright, I have a meeting I have to attend, but I'll see you at dinner?"

Sekai waved him off, already oblivious to everything but his work. Chrom scoffed as he walked away, leaving Sekai to his work. The Prince failed to notice the letter Sekai wrote had mysteriously disappeared.

.....

Later that night, Sekai was sleeping soundly in bed, enjoying a rarity, a pleasant dream. In his dream, he was once again a child being trained under Ron'Shin. The two were playing a chess game, with the pieces being as large as trees and moving on their own. Just as he was about to watch his rook take Ron'Shin's night, a slight nudging brought him out of his slumber, causing him to curse his profinity for being a light sleeper.

Looking over, he noticed Lissa had once again curled up next to him, head laying lop sided on his shoulder as her body slightly curved on top of him. Figuring she had turned over in her sleep, Sekai was about to close his eyes and nod off again when that same nudge hit him. Awake enough to feel it more clearly, Sekai noticed the nudge was hitting him in the side, directly where Lissa's belly was touching him. Owen was kicking him while he slept.

Lissa groaned as she woke up. "S-Sekai?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you dear."

Lissa groaned again as she clutched at her stomach. "It...wasn't you..."

Sekai stared for a moment before realization hit him like Walhart with an ax.

"Owens coming..."

.....

Chrom paced outside in the hallway, Sekai sitting in a chair near the closed door. The medical staff, along with Maribelle and Libra, were all inside helping Lissa go through her labor. She was currently twelve hours in, but neither man knew whether she was almost done or hadn't even begun.

Chrom looked over at Sekai, who was sitting eyes closed and arms folded. At first glance Sekai showed off a calm, cool demeanor, the complete opposite of what one would expect a husband waiting for his wife to give birth. But if one were to really look at Sekai, they'd notice he was tapping one foot and a finger on his left bicep.

"You doing all right Sekai?" Chrom asked.

Sekai grunted. "Just fine Chrom."

"Come on, it's okay to be nervous you know."

"I know it is, but I have nothing to be nervous about. Those are the best healers in the realm in there, and Maribelle would sooner run around the capital in her underwear than let something happen to Lissa."

Chrom smiled. "That's true."

"Besides, that's not what I'm worried about."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sekai didn't speak for a moment. "The Grimleal have been hunting me my entire life. I've been able to keep out of their reach by remaining on the move or keeping myself somewhere it would be to costly to attempt to attack me."

"I know this Sekai."

"My point is that if the Grimleal were to capture me, they'd need to be smart about it. And what better way than to target the people I care about."

Chrom placed a hand on Sekai's shoulder. "Sekai, remember that we can take care of ourselves."

Sekai groaned. "You don't get it. If they wanted to get at me, they'd want to target whoever was most important to me. And don't forget that the last two months we were in Valm, Lissa was in this city with what you'd be hard pressed to generously call a skeleton guard force."

Chrom rubbed his chin. "But she was fine. There were no assaults or attacks on her."

Sekai nodded. "My point exactly. These past few months have been strangely...peaceful for a country whose majority defense force was on another continent. I mean, the Shepherds are gone, Lissa is pregnant and barely has enough forces to patrol the city, and the Grimleal, or anyone else for that matter, don't make a move?"

"If you put it like that, it does seem suspicious..."

"I don't like this Chrom. There is something going on that we don't know about, and I hate being left in the dark."

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?"

Sekai shook his head. "No, something feels off about this whole thing. I just hope that-"

The door opened, interrupting whatever it was that Sekai was about to say. Maribelle walked out, rubbing her hands on a rag, her hair and clothes a disheveled mess.

"It's done. Congratulations Sekai, Lissa has given birth to a healthy baby boy."

Chrom smiled in happiness, but Sekai stayed firm. "And Lissa?"

Maribelle smiled. "She is just fine. Exhausted of course, but no sign of any other injury."

Sekai visibly slumped in relief. Chrom clapped Sekai on the shoulder, voicing his congratulations. Maribelle sighed in exhaustion as she looked upon the two men.

"Give it a few minutes, but then go and see to your wife and child Sekai. I shall go let the others know everything has gone well."

With that the noble left to go to wherever the others were all waiting. Though the news of Lissa going into labor had reached the entirety of the palace in little more than an hour, everyone had been waiting patiently in the Shepherds garrison save for Chrom and Sekai under Maribelle's strict orders. Sekai stood up and cracked his neck, moving towards the door.

Chrom fell in step next to him. "Not even waiting like Maribelle asked?"

"Sounded more like a suggestion to me Chrom."

Chrom scoffed but remained quiet. After a minute of walking they reached the room Lissa had been taken to, and saw her lying in a bed. Her entire countenance screamed disheveled, as her hair laid in a knotted mess and the pillows around her head still looked damp with sweat.

Sekai walked up and sat in a chair next to her as she meekly whimpered out a hi.

"You doing alright Lissa?"

She weakly nodded. "W-Water..." she croaked out, pointing at a small pitcher and cup near her bedside. Sekai complied to her request as he carefully gave her some water. Sekai smiled as he straightened out her hair as best as he could.

Lissa coughed slightly. "Where's...Owen?"

Sekai looked around the room, noting there were a few of the healers huddled in a corner.

"Excuse me, where is my son?" Sekai asked.

One of the healers looked over at Sekai. "Father Libra took the child to clean him up. He should be back soon."

Sekai nodded as he turned back to Lissa. After a few minutes Libra walked in, carrying a small bundle of blankets in his arms. He smiled as he walked up to Sekai and Lissa.

"Congratulations you two." Libra said as he handed the bundle to Lissa, who held the bundle cherishingly. Everyone left the room, giving Sekai and Lissa alone time with their new son.

"He has your eyes..." Lissa said as she stared at the baby. Sekai gained his first look and could see the resemblance from the get go.

"Not to surprising, we already know what Owain is going to look like when he's our age."

Lissa nodded as she pulled back the blanket, surprising the two of them when instead of a dark crown like they were expecting they saw wispy white hairs.

"Huh?" Lissa asked as she gently ran a hand over the baby's head, causing him to coo curiously. "Why isn't his hair black?"

Sekai rubbed his chin. "Well, my mom did once tell me my hair was naturally white, it's was just Grima's influence that turned it black."

Lissa's eyes widened in horror. "But Owain's hair is black!"

Sekai nodded. "We'll keep an eye on Owen for these next few months." He reached out and put a protective hand on Owen's chest. "Everything will be alright Lissa...I promise..."

Lissa nodded as she placed her hand over Sekai's. Sekai looked down on Owen, who seemed interested in what was going on.

Everything would be alright, Sekai swore. He'd make sure of it.

.....

"...and this form here allows daddy to requisition supplies to any one of the guard forces we have at a village. He's going to use it to help bolster the defenses of several of our more outlying villages on the border so they can better defend themselves."

Owen cooed as he tried to reach for the quill in Sekai's hand, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't get to hasty Owen, I still have to explain troop requests and crop reports..."

Lissa smirked from the doorway. Ever since Owen had been born, Sekai had kept the boy close to him. It helped in part due to Anna "gifting" them a new contraption of hers. It was sort of like a backpack, except designed to carry babies on the chest. The thing looked ridiculous, but Sekai absolutely loved it since it allowed him to carry Owen around while still having his hands free. And since the Tactician Prince liked it, sales of such a device had skyrocketed.

Owen cooed in annoyance, and began to make a fuss. Lissa sighed as she recognized her baby's sign of wanting to be fed. Sekai already began to get up to go find her, leaving Lissa to wish she could have watched Sekai being a father just a little more.

"Don't bother." Lissa said as she walked up. "I'm already on it."

Sekai turned in surprise at Lissa being behind him. Normally he was much better at keeping an eye on his surroundings, so the fact that he couldn't even notice his own wife behind him was embarrassing. He unclasped Owen and handed him off to Lissa, who began making the motions to feed him. Sekai turned around and resumed his work, allowing Lissa her privacy.

"I still don't understand why you turn away Sekai, it's not like it's something you haven't seen before." Lissa stated.

Sekai shrugged. "It just feels weird to look."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "All the things we've seen, and that is something you find weird?"

"Dead warriors and time travelling children is simple to stomach."

"Something about that doesn't sound right."

Before Sekai could retort, a voice sounded from their room.

"Prince Sekai, are you in here?"

Sekai turned around to the voice of one of the palace maids. They would only ever bother him while he was working if it was important. He got up and left the study, leaving Lissa to herself. She sat in silence for a while before Sekai suddenly marched back into the room, throwing on his coat in a hurried fashion.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

"It's my father." he stated grimly. "He want's to give us Sable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Hope this chapter turned out well, it was difficult to write considering I have little knowledge in how birthing actually works. Next up is the beginning of the end, so see you all soon.


	45. The First Step

Sekai really didn't want to be back in Plegia.

Validar's letter stated that he had learned how Ylisse was searching for the gemstones to the Fire Emblem, and how he had studied the lore behind to try and help as best as he could. After some digging, he came to discover that the lost gemstone, Sable, was the key gemstone in the Plegian crown. Having discovered this, he now wanted to gift it to Chrom as a symbolic gesture of a new relationship between Plegia and Ylisse. Nobody believed a word of it, but Frederick's own investigations did show Sable most likely resided in Plegia, so begrudgingly the Shepherds packed up and moved out.

After they arrived at the Plegian border, they were greeted by an "honor guard" sent to protect the Prince. They had since then been escorted back to the same castle where they had met Validar before the war with Valm. Once the castle was in view, Sekai called for everyone to make camp and wait the night. There was still some light out, and they hadn't traveled far enough for anyone to be to exhausted, but Sekai reasoned that they had no idea what would happen and he wanted everyone at full strength.

Truth be told, he was just stalling.

He was sure everyone knew it. Now, he wasn't afraid of his father in the slightest. Yes Validar used to be the boogey man Sekai was afraid of, the monster who haunted his nightmares. People didn't remember anything of their early years, at best a few scant images. But Sekai's memories of his early years under his father's "care" were as clear as if they happened yesterday. And what he remembered only made him hate his so called "father" with a passion. Sekai had already put Validar in the ground once, and he would do so again. But the last time he'd done so, he had run off with barely the skeleton of a plan. Doing so had nearly cost him his life, worse it nearly put him right back in his father's clutches.

This time would be different though, because this time he had a plan.

"Sekai, are you alright?" Lissa's voice asked, shocking him from his thoughts.

Sekai turned in his chair to see Lissa looking at him worriedly. She had insisted on coming with Sekai, refusing to allow Sekai to face his father alone. Though Sekai didn't want to leave Owen alone at the palace, Lissa was absolutely adamant she go with him, and had remained close by him at all time the deeper they went into Plegia. Several of the other Shepherds were the same, there was always someone near him, a visual reminder he was not alone.

Sekai would have found it touching if he didn't find it so annoying. Oh well, they meant well.

"I'm fine Lissa, nothing to worry about." he smiled.

Lissa gave him a look of annoyance before she walked over, cupped his face in her hands, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Play tough for the others all you want, but don't do it to me. You're sitting here, staring off into space, and you expect me to believe nothing is wrong?"

Sekai gave a sad smile. "I am fine Lissa, just...overthinking things I suppose."

Lissa scoffed as she pulled Sekai in for a hug, laying his head against her chest. he could hear her heart beat beneath her clothes as she stroked his hair.

"That is something you do a lot."

"I feel it's part of my charm."

"In a way it is, but it's mainly annoying. You like to turn simple things into complicated problems."

"Oh do I?"

Lissa giggled. "Yes you do. Or do I need to mention how you remodeled our room?"

Sekai rolled his eyes. "Apologies for trying to keep our baby son safe."

"I don't have a problem with that. I have a problem with Frederick being unable to do anything else because you already did it all. He's supposed to be overbearingly overprotective, not you."

Sekai scoffed as he pulled out of the hug and turned back around to face his portable "desk". Lissa pouted as she walked around and positioned herself on his lap so she could rest her head against his chest.

"So what you doing?" she asked.

Sekai sighed. "Just reliving old memories is all." his gaze settled on an old picture book Ron'Shin used to read to him.

"Good or bad ones?"

"Some good, some bad. Just trying to remind myself I've come a long way from the little boy I used to be all those years ago."

Lissa pursed her lips. "Will I ever get to hear stories from those times?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "But I have told you stories, haven't I?"

Lissa shook her head. "Mainly about your times with Ron'Shin, but never anything else. I want to hear about your travels. You know, before you met the love of your life!"

"What would there be to tell? Oh, I once climbed a mountain."

Lissa gave him a pointed look. "How about how you knew a Grimleal recipe to negate teleportation powder?"

Sekai gulped. "How did you..."

Lissa raised a finger. "One, it was all the talk for a while how you humiliated that Valm tactician. By the way, cow manure? Really?" She raised a second finger. "You told Owain. Even if that boy could keep a secret well, there's no way he could keep one from his mother."

Sekai groaned. He'd only mentioned that tidbit off hand. "It's really nothing special..."

Lissa smiled. "Too bad, I want to hear it."

Sekai sighed. Best he just do it now, rather than pointlessly fight it. "Fine. You see-"

"Wait." Lissa put a finger to his lips. "Tell it tonight on the picnic."

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Picnic?"

Lissa nodded. "Huh huh. You, me, Ron'Shin, Owain, and Morgan. We are all going on a family picnic tonight."

"We are? I don't remember discussing this."

"That's because we didn't. I just decided on it now." she hopped off his lap and made for the tent exit. "I'll go tell Owain and Morgan, and scrounge us up some grub. I'll be back in two hours, so be ready~!"

And with that, she left. Sekai sighed once again as he turned back to the desk. There went Lissa making split second decisions again. Oh well, there were worse ways to spend the night than doing so with his family.

.....

"Father, remind me again why Mother suddenly wished to have a picnic in the desert?" Morgan asked.

Sekai shrugged as he carried a large basket of assorted foods. "I rarely question your mother's decisions anymore Morgan, I just go with the flow."

"Well, I suppose it's not to bad. Though I wish she'd of at least let me bring Gerome along."

Sekai rolled his eyes. Yes he accepted the two being together, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. At least he wasn't the only father suddenly having troubles with their daughters getting together with one of the boys. Poor Yarne had sat through a long lecture by Virion on how best to treat his beloved daughter, and only Henry would be able to get away with the kind of threat he made to Inigo if said boy ever broke his daughter's heart. Libra was genuinely happy for Kjelle and Laurent, though Sekai did notice the priest seemed to keep his ax within reach a lot more than he used to.

Chrom of course just laughed at them all, claiming they were all being over dramatic. Now they were all just waiting for him to discover Brady and Lucina.

"Yoohoo, Sekai! Over here!" Lissa cried out. Sekai looked up to see her frantically waving at the two, Owain tending to Ron'Shin who had laid down.

Morgan skipped over. "Hi mom!"

Lissa gave Morgan a quick hug. "Hey sweetie, you enjoy your day?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I read some books and hanged out with Gerome and his family!"

The two Khans had rejoined with the Shepherds shortly after they heard of Plegia's letter.

Lissa smiled. "I'm glad to see things are going well. So, any chance I may soon be a grandmother?" Lissa elbowed Morgan, causing the girl to blush.

"M-Mother! It is much to soon to even THINK about that!" she stammered out.

Lissa smirked as she looked over at Sekai, who merely shook his head. Lissa found enjoyment in rubbing their daughter's relationship in his face, but he didn't approve of her embarrassing the two just to get a rise out of him.

Lissa scoffed as she saw she'd get no enjoyment. Instead she simply walked over, grabbed Sekai's hand, and led him to where she had already set up a thick blanket for them to sit on. She chose to have the picnic on a cliff side over looking the valley where they had originally discovered Lucina's time travel secret. Lissa sat herself down with Sekai, their backs facing Ron'Shin who lazily lifted his head in recognition of the two. Owain sat down near Sekai, and Morgan near Lissa.

Lissa clapped her hands. "Okay, so the family picnic dinner has now officially begun!"

Sekai scoffed as he handed out sandwiches and fruit.

"Umm, why exactly are we doing this?" Owain asked.

"What's wrong with us just spending time as a family?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing, I just don't understand why we are doing this now..." Owain said.

"Well, I just wanted to get in some quick quality time before tomorrow. Who knows the next chance we'll all get." Lissa said solemnly. Everyone knew that tomorrow would be the start of the crusade against Grima.

"Besides," Lissa continued with her usual cheer, the solemnity gone. "I convinced your father to share some stories of his old travels. So ask away, and he'l answer all!"

Sekai nearly choked on his sandwich. Yes he'd agreed to share some stories, but he'd rather have a choice of which ones. He still had dark secrets he'd rather remain secret. Still, it was said and done now, the best he could do was damage control.

Morgan started off. "Ooh, I have a question. Do you not perform dark magic because it is evil, or can you just not do it?"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Where does that come from?"

"Well, I remember overhearing Ricken and Henry talking about it, and Henry said some people just can't perform dark magic. So it made me wonder if that was why you didn't use dark magic."

Sekai chuckled. "Henry would say that. Morgan, remember that my family line is riddled with dark mages, perhaps some of the strongest there have ever been. Performing dark magic would be simple for me, I just choose not to."

"If I may ask...why?"

"It's a fair enough question. Morgan, whenever you use a fire spell, does your body ever feel...warm afterwards? Even in a cool climate?"

Morgan nodded. Sekai turned to Lissa.

"And Lissa, your wind magic leaves you feeling lighter right?" Lissa gave her own nod.

Sekai turned back to Morgan. "And I'm left energized from my lightning spells. The reason for this is we take the inherent energies of the spells into our bodies to cast them, and so something is left behind. Now normally such a feeling fizzles out, but dark magic is different. It's powered by one's own hates, ones fears. Now whether this makes a dark spell stronger than others depend son the person, but the consequences remain the same."

"Consequences?" Morgan asked.

Sekai nodded. "Once again, dark spells are powered by hate, fear, negative emotions. Once you allow those feelings out, let them bubble to the surface, you can't lock them all away again. Something will always remain. And the more you call on, the more remains. Doing so can warp a person's personality, causing them to become crueler or more apathetic. Now many feel such power is worth the cost. After all, dark magic spells can do far more than any other class. Personally, I'd rather keep what I have locked away...well, locked away."

Owain furrowed his brow. "You'd think Plegia would outlaw something so self harming. Why would they allow this?"

"Don't take what I've said out of context. Remember, a fire spell can just as easily be used for good or for bad, it all depends on the caster. Notice how anyone in the Shepherds rarely get sick, even in terrible climates? That's because Tharja and Henry have cast curses of health upon us, under my instructions of course. Plegia understands such things, that good things can come out of the bad. After all, curses can help heal the sick, protect others from harm, even allow you to talk to the dead. Plegia has very little in the way of crime simply because nobody wishes to risk a dark mage's wrath. Besides, dark magic is central to the state religion."

"So you don't use it because you don't want it to change you?" Morgan asked.

Sekai did a half nod. "That's a good way of saying it. I don't use it because I don't want to see what I will change into."

Morgan looked satisfied by the answer, at least as well as she could. Owain coughed, drawing his father's attention.

"Father, did you ever...enter Plegia during your travels?"

Sekai nodded. "A couple times, though rarely did I stray from the border. I mainly entered to find information on the Grimleal's whereabouts and activities where I could. I had hoped to cause some damage, set back their plans. And it worked, for the most part. I discovered a few safehouses, burned them down, destroyed artifacts and documents. I waged my own little private war on them for months."

Lissa's eyes widened in shock. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Sekai shrugged. "I was around your age at the time, so I blame youthful arrogance. It wasn't until about a year later I realized I could burn down all the safehouses I wanted, all it did was bring the Grimleal closer to finding me. Now during that time I learned a few recipes, some spells and what not I thought could be helpful. That and it was starting to get harder to get in and out as Gangrel rose in power."

"Well why didn't you ever take your case to Ylisse Father? Surely they'd have helped you out." Morgan stated.

Sekai shrugged. "As a kid we heard the stories of what the current Exalt was doing to Plegia. Ron'Shin actually had me hide whenever he heard soldiers would be coming to the village, protect me from what they would do to a child from Plegia. Though I hear from my travels Lady Emmeryn was not like her father, I didn't want to risk any troubles that would come. I didn't spend years hiding and running from one prison, only to walk right into another."

Lissa grabbed his hand. "We would have never done that and you know it! Emm would never allow it!"

Sekai rubbed her hand. "Of course I do, now anyways. But back then, I only had myself to rely on. I just chose what seemed the best option for me. Doesn't matter in the end, I ended up meeting you all only a few years later. Those last few years I spent wandering around Ylisse, rarely staying in one place for to long at a time. Eventually your mother and uncle found me lying on the side of a road, passed out from dehydration or exhaustion, I don't know, and the rest is history. Wars, marriage, time travelling kids, all pretty normal things I suppose."

Lissa still looked aggravated, but she knew Sekai's heart was in the right place. After all, the son of the Grimleal leader couldn't just walk into Ylisse and suggest working together to bring down his own families organization. None of the nobles even knew of Sekai's past and most still distrusted him. She simply squeezed Sekai's hand and leaned into him.

Hours passed as they continued the discussions. A majority of the time spent was mainly about Sekai's early life, living and training under Ron'Shin. Eventually the stars came out, and the small family just laughed and talked as they stared up at the sky.

Eventually Sekai stood up and made the announcement. "Tomorrow's a big day, so let's get everything cleaned up and get ready to sleep."

Owain nodded. "I'll take Ron'Shin back to the tent he and the Minervas share." He climbed on the saddle and the two flew off."

Lissa folded up the blanket and put it in the basket, and turned to Morgan. "Morgan, sweetie, do you mind going on ahead of us? I just want to talk to your father for a bit more..."

Both Morgan and Sekai raised an eyebrow, but Morgan just grabbed the basket, waved goodbye, and left the two alone.

Lissa pulled Sekai back down into a sitting position and draped his arm over her shoulders, snuggling into her self created one armed embrace. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

"The stars really are beautiful to look at huh..." she muttered.

Sekai grunted his affirmative. She said there was something she'd wanted to talk about, and he knew she would say it on her own time. What he did not expect was her to look up at him, then suddenly pull him in for a deep kiss, not that he minded.

After a moment they broke apart and Sekai gave a cheeky grin. "I do so love our talks."

Lissa smiled. "Same."

Sekai sighed. "But as much as I love random kisses, I know there was a reason behind that one."

Lissa snuggled back into him. "I guess tonight just reminded me how lucky we were to find you. How lucky I was to find you. And it saddens me to think that before we ever met, you were always so alone."

"It shouldn't. I did have Ron'Shin for most of my life, and I could have joined several groups of travellers at several points, I just chose not to."

Lissa scoffed. "That doesn't help much. I do wish you'd have come to the palace, then we would have been able to meet sooner at least."

"And do what? Even if the nobles wouldn't be able to convince Emmeryn to arrest me on the spot, I find it hard to believe I'd have been allowed to spend time with the princess of Ylisse."

"I don't know, someone as mysterious as you? I probably would have bugged Emmeryn endlessly till she let me talk to you."

"I'm sure you would have. But let's not speak of maybes and what ifs. I may have been alone then, but I'm certainly not now. What with you people tailing me day in and day out ever since we began journeying to Plegia, I couldn't possibly find time to be alone."

Lissa smiled. "Yeah, you can't hope to be rid of us. Me most especially." she said this while positioning herself so she was sitting on his lap, hugging onto his neck while limply hanging to the side in bridal carry fashion.

"So you like to remind me."

Lissa only giggled in response. After a couple of minutes she forced him to carry her back to camp in the same position. Sekai noted she had gained some weight after Owen, but considering he already knew of her monster strength and the fact she had her arms around her neck, the most tactical decision was not to mention said weight.

.....

"Lord Exalt, my Prince, how glad I am to see you both well after Valm." Validar exclaimed.

Sekai and Chrom had been led back to the same throne room they'd met Validar in before the war. Again Sekai noticed soldiers hiding in the shadows. This time however, Sekai had brought along a few of the Shepherds with him, including Lucina, Lissa, Gaius, Severa, Morgan, and Inigo.

"King Validar." Chrom said, giving a slight bow of his head in respect.

"Father." Sekai merely stated, a face of stone.

Validar scoffed as his eyes fell on Lissa. Hatred flashed across his eyes before he bore a venomous smile. "And you brought me my...dear daughter in law. I also hear you have given birth to a son, is this true?"

Lissa shakily nodded. So this was the man who had tormented Sekai for most of his life.

Validar's smile never left his face. "Then we must one day take time for me to visit my grandson."

Chrom coughed. "Forgive me King Validar, but your letter stated you had something for us?"

Validar's smile disappeared. "So impatient. And all over this little thing..." he pulled out a small green gemstone, no larger than a marble. "This concerns me greatly, how much you seem to desire this. The Gemstones, the Fire Emblem, all very treacherous artifacts. A fact we of Plegia know all to well sadly."

Chrom and Sekai kept their cool, but Lucina sadly didn't. "Are you implying Naga's gift is but treachery Validar!?"

Validar sneered. "Indeed I am intruder. It's thanks to that damned creature that Lord Grima was unable to cleanse this world."

Lucina stood back in shock. "In-Intruder!?"

"Yes, you shouldn't be here. You and the rest of your pathetic "soldiers". You should have just accepted your doomed fate and died, but instead you pathetically fight on, but no more. I shall destroy you all." Validar's eyes flashed dangerously.

Chrom stood in front of Lucina protectively. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Validar glared at Chrom. "I will say this only once. Give me the Fire Emblem. Now."

Chrom returned the glare full force. "Never."

Validar sneered as he smiled gleefully. "I was hoping you'd say that. Guards, kill them all except for the prince!"

Now! Sekai thought. In the blink of an eye he pulled out a simple thunder tome and fired it point blank at Validar. The spell was weak however, and Validar easily deflected it upwards. He looked upon his son bemused, as if such an attack would hurt him, but the glint of amusement in Sekai's own eyes made him pause. It was then he realized there was a very large chandelier directly above Validar.

And he had just hurled a magical spell right into it.

Validar sneered as he threw up a magical barrier, blocking the shards of glass and metal as they rained down upon him. Once the rain was over, he removed the barrier and looked to where he had last seen the Shepherds. It had only been a few seconds, so he was sure that-

Sekai smiled as he put his arm down. His father hadn't seen the Thoron blast coming, and had been launched backwards, or at least whatever remained did. Funnily enough, killing his father the second time around felt just as good as the first.

Sekai would have enjoyed the moment a second longer, but he noticed tiny flecks of ashes converging on where the remains of his father laid. Sekai growled, he should have known. He quickly turned around to the rest of the Shepherds, who were standing wearily towards the Plegian guards, who didn't quite know how to react to their prince killing their king.

"We have to get out of here. Now!" he ordered, pushing people forwards. It wasn't to difficult for everyone to run out, since the guards were still standing frozen in shock and fear. The men were still standing there when they heard a voice growl behind them.

"Pathetic fools."

Before any could address the voice, all the guards screamed as they were suddenly incinerated. A sultry chuckle escaped Aversa's mouth as she turned to look over at Validar's broken remains. Sable laid near them, having escaped Validar's grasp when he was knocked back.

"Seems little Sekai had an escape plan after all my lord. You should be so proud."

A low chuckle was heard as the remains of Validar stood up. A majority of his chest was gone, destroyed by the magical blast, along with his right arm and the right half of his head. Ashes began forming on him, remaking his destroyed body down to even the very clothes he wore.

"If he was half as clever as his father, he would end this foolish nonsense and just accept his fate."

Aversa smiled. "But the this wouldn't be as fun..."

Validar rolled his eyes as the last of the ash settled. With a snap of his fingers and blinding light, he disappeared.

.....

"We're almost to the exit, hurry everyone!" Chrom called out.

Sekai brought up the rear as they ran towards the exit. It was pretty easy for them to get to the exit, considering how few guards there were trying to stop them. The speed at which the Shepherds moved, combined with the fact that several doors were mysteriously barred or blocked, allowed them to make good time, any resistance being swiftly dealt with.

Still though, the escape seemed to easy. As if on cue, a sudden crackling of energy caught their attention.

"What-" Chrom began before he was suddenly launched into a wall. Validar suddenly appeared, amusement written on his face.

"Leaving so soon? I'm hurt Lord Exalt."

"I'll kill you monster!" Lucina yelled, rushing Validar. She was launched back, similarly to Chrom.

"Now," Validar began. "I believe we were still discussing ownership of the Fire Emblem."

Chrom stood to his feet and pulled out Falchion. "I will never hand it over to you!"

Validar chuckled. "Oh oh oh, no, you won't. But my son will." He extended his hand palm outwards towards Sekai. "Son, be a good boy boy and bring me the Fire Emblem. Now."

At first everyone was confused. Sekai hated his father, and stated that fact multiple times to insure that no one believed otherwise. Why would he ever do what his father told him, especially something like hand over the Fire Emblem?

A sudden outcry of pain though drew their attention to Sekai, who was now clutching his head as if it was about to explode.

"Gah...g-get...get out of my head DASTARD!" Sekai screamed.

Validar glared. "Do not try to resist, you have no choice. Bring. Me. The FIRE EMBLEM!!!"

Sekai fell to his knees in pain. The others rushed to his side, Chrom reaching him first.

"Sekai, are youOOFF!" Chrom exclaimed as Sekai socked him right in the stomach. Sekai then gripped the Fire Emblem Chrom used as a shield and ripped it off it's latches, throwing the artifact directly towards Validar, who immediately caught it and lowered his arms, causing Sekai to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

Validar smiled as he gazed upon his prize. Even better, the other gems had already been fitted! It was just so perfect, exactly as Lord Grima had stated it would be.

He looked over and smiled at Sekai. "Thank you son. Now, time to come along and go to the Dragon's Table. We have much work to do to revive Lord Grima..."

Morgan suddenly stood protectively in front of Sekai, spell tome already glowing in anticipation. Lissa joined her daughter, as did Gaius.

"Don't even try it." Lissa coldly stated. She may not be able to kill Validar herself, but she'd be damned before she let him take her Sekai away.

Validar eyes flared and he began to glow with power before he simply chuckled.

"Fine. Have it your way. But he will come to the Dragon's Table, and Gima will rise again. It is fate after all."

Then with a snap and a flash, the Plegian king disappeared, leaving the exit open to the them once again.

Chrom, recovered form having the wind knocked out of him, put his hand on Sekai. "Sekai, are you okay?"

Sekai panted. "Chrom...dammit, I'm sorry...he was...he was in my head and I couldn't..."

"It's okay." Chrom said. "What's done is done. We need to get out of here though, and make a plan."

Sekai looked at Chrom, and for a moment the blue haired lord was worried Sekai would ask them to leave him. Obviously they wouldn't do such a thing, and Sekai had to know that. But his worries were proved fruitless as Sekai gave a shaky nod. The two men stood up, supporting the other. Sekai continued to pant, exhausted from the mental attack. Chrom looked at the others, who were all staring at the two, an array of emotions across their faces.

"Let's get going." Chrom simply stated.

.....

The Shepherds were currently hiding out in the desert, and everyone was on top alert. Though there were no signs of pursuers yet, nobody felt like taking the chance. After the small party had returned battered and bruised, the distressing news was revealed how Validar acquired the Fire Emblem. While many expressed worry over the potential of Sekai being controlled, none in the current generation held him responsible. He had stated that there was always a chance of preliminary brainwashing, it just seemed to them Sekai had been accurate.

The future children however, aside from Owain and Morgan who stood by their father, were worried. Just like their parents, several of the children including Cynthia, Brady, Laurent, and even Kjelle defended Sekai valiant efforts. Yarne, Noire, Severa, and Inigo however pressed that they couldn't be so naive. Sekai had already been controlled once, who was to say he wouldn't be again. Gerome remained silent in the conversation. While he did feel Sekai was now a potential threat, he was also Morgan's father and he had proved on many occasions his own determination to prevent their awful future. The fact he was also Morgan's father helped a little, since he didn't want to upset Morgan.

Lucina was absent from the entire discussion, and none of the children knew where she was. They figured she was in the meeting Sekai and Chrom were holding together, and would report to them later. They were close.

Lucina was hiding behind a cart near the tent Sekai and Chrom had entered in barely an hour ago. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do, and was still trying to figure it out. A commotion caught her attention as she saw her father and Sekai depart from the tent. Her uncle was holding a small pile of papers, and the two men seemed to be talking. Chrom placed a hand on Sekai's shoulder, and then then departed for the rest of the camp. She expected Sekai to follow, or perhaps reenter the tent. Instead, he looked off into the distance and began walking.

Lucina gulped as she made to follow.

.....

Sekai stared out at the sun setting over the desert sands. The orange ball was slowly descending, casting a cascade of colors into the sky as the sands slowly grew darker from the approaching darkness. Sekai loved sunsets, the colors they made and the scenes they presented. Watching as the sun disappeared into the night sky as darkness took over, the only light being the multitude of stars in the sky, there was just something calming about the whole effect.

Sekai looked down at the papers in front of him, and after casting a quick spell he knew by heart, watched as they ignited in a purple flame and burned down. He let the pages go and watched as the wind carried the burning creations away, eventually leaving only ash. He felt slight exhaustment from dipping into his own natural supply, but he knew it was nothing major and a good rest would have him right back to normal.

"Uncle?" a voice came from behind him.

Sekai turned to see Lucina standing behind him. A cursory glance showed him she seemed nervous, as if a great weight was now on her mind.

"Yes Lucina, do you need something?"

"What are you doing out here Uncle, so far away from the camp?"

Sekai scoffed in amusement as he turned back to the sunset. "Just enjoying the view. I know being alone isn't the wisest decision after today's events, and no doubt I won't hear the end of it when Chrom and Lissa find out, but...well, I just had to be alone to think for a little bit."

When no reply came, Sekai figured his excuse had been considered appropriate. And it was true, the last thing he wanted was to hear more people tell him it wasn't his fault.

"So why are you out here? Surely you didn't just follow me?"

Lucina made no movement to join her uncle. "I have memories of my father..."

Sekai raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed Lucina her peace.

"They're fuzzy, and very few. He died when I was young you know, barely six. But I remember being told about him. His courage, compassion, dedication. They all spoke fondly of him, and they say he was brave up until the very end. I'd always yearned to know him better."

"I see." Sekai stated, but Lucina continued.

"It was the same with you. I hold a few memories of you as well, and the stories I heard painted you as a master of battle. That your ability to stay calm no matter the situation was an inspiration to any who followed your command. You were mourned as much as my father."

He'd hear this before, how it was believed that Sekai had been killed shortly after the Grimleal of the future captured him, but lied about his fate to lure Chrom and the Emblem in to kill them.

"You and my father were both beloved men, and now having gotten to know you, I can see how worse off the world would be without you two...which makes what I'm about to do all the harder."

Sekai raised an eyebrow as he heard an audible sound of a blade being unsheathed. He turned around to see Lucina pointing Falchion at him. Though initially alarmed, Sekai kept his stoic face as he inwardly chuckled. He had expected a scene like this would happen at some point.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Lucina said. "but I must kill you. You are the one who murders my father!"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you believe that?"

Lucina gulped. "We always heard he was betrayed by the one closest to him, during the mission he went on to rescue you. I didn't believe it could possibly be you since you were killed before they even got there, but I always wondered why the Grimleal would capture you just to kill you. I always assumed there was more to this story than what I was told, and today gave me my answer."

Her eyes bore straight into his. "The Grimleal must have forced you to kill my father, like Validar forced you today to steal the Emblem. I know you would never intentionally hurt my father, or any of us, but I suspect you are forced to by your father, and very soon. If we are to avoid this dark future, truly change our fates, sacrifices must be made."

Sekai remained silent as he watched tears threaten to fall down her face.

"I know it is wrong of me to ask you to make this sacrifice, that this is murder. Worse considering you just gave birth to a son and my cousin. Please believe me, if I thought there was any other way, I wouldn't dare ask this of you."

Sekai remained silent before he turned back to the setting sun. It was beginning it's final descent, and Sekai guessed they maybe had five minutes left before it got dark.

"Have you ever truly watched the sun set Lucina?"

"What?" Lucina was shocked. Was he ignoring what she just said? Had just done!?

Sekai chuckled. "Forgive me, but in my travels I tried to find time to enjoy the sun setting. It is quite a sight. As for your request, I ask you allow me to beg for time to watch what may very well be my last sunset."

Lucina nodded. As far as a last request went, this was far from unreasonable. She put down Falchion. "By all means Uncle, go on ahead."

Sekai smiled. "Thank you Lucina." Lucina watched him wearily before she put down Falchion. Soon after Sekai's voice broke the silence.

"So if I may ask, what's your plan for after you...handle business."

Lucina's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean Uncle?"

"Well, whether or not I'm there for the battle, you all still have to reclaim the Fire Emblem. Now your father knows that Validar is currently holed up in the Dragon's Table, so that's obviously your next destination. I'm just wondering how you plan on attacking the Dragon's Table."

Lucina furrowed her brows. She hadn't thought of that, figuring that Sir Frederick, or maybe Morgan or Laurent would take over.

Sekai took Lucina's silence as an answer. "So you don't know huh? Well, if I know my father, he'll probably summon the Dead Lords to hold you all back, weaken you. I'd recommend splitting the Shepherds up and sending each one after a specific target. Mus for example is large and slow, so Yarne, Panne, Nowi, and Nah could all easily take him on with their speed. Bovis is an excellent shot with his bow, but his horse only makes him a bigger target. Noire or Virion could easily make a shot, and Tharja's own spells could disrupt his concentration."

Sekai continued on, listing each Dead Lord along with their various strengths, weaknesses, who to send and who not to send. Lucina just couldn't understand it, he was so preoccupied with the survival of the other Shepherds that he was completely ignoring his own death right behind him. Finally she just couldn't stand it.

"Why!?" she nearly screamed.

Sekai raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why are you being so...so...calm about this!? I'm about to KILL you, and you're acting as if nothing is wrong!"

Sekai remained silent before he fully turned to face her. "Because I know you are doing what you think is right, and you are. Remember Lucina, I'm a tactician. It is my job to find the best winning strategy with the lowest chance of failure. The fact of the matter is that we have proof my father can exert some influence over me, and chances are he wants to use it to make me betray all of you. Now while Chrom and the others hold faith I can resist, and I can try to plan around my father's, those all still hold a chance of failure. But if I'm dead, that does remove the risk of me being used against you."

Lucina didn't know how to respond. Sekai was completely fine with getting killed, and was even praising it as a logical choice. This only served to make her feel worse.

"You could...you could hate me you know..." she muttered.

Sekai smiled. "I wouldn't be able to do that. You are my niece and god daughter after all. Besides, I'm pretty certain I'm the one who told you to always do the more practical decision."

Lucina found it hard to breathe. Sekai turned back to the sunset, watching as the great orange ball began to fully recede from the horizon.

"So...beautiful..." he muttered before taking a deep breath. "Alright Lucina, I'm ready."

Lucina gulped. Never before had Falchion felt so heavy, but she lifted it all the same, pointing it directly at Sekai's back. She couldn't however find it within herself to plunge it into her target.

"Don't falter Lucina." Sekai stated, not even turning around to look at her. "You will never be able to achieve your goal if you are unsure of it."

Lucina gasped in shock, as she remembered he'd once said that to her long ago in her early years under his tutelage. She had been unsure of a move in a chess game they had been playing, and her uncle had simply stated that term waiting for her to make her move. The details of that game were lost to time, but she had always remembered the pieces of advice he'd given her during lessons.

It just wasn't fair. Her uncle was a kind, brave man and gave everything he had for the sake of those around him. It was kind of obvious why her father and uncle had become such good friends, they were practically the same! But because of events completely out of his control, Sekai now stood at the precipice of plunging the world into darkness. Fate had conspired against him as it had Lucina.

Sekai stood still as a statue as a desert wind blew sand along their feet. "Lucina?"

Lucina just couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't blame Sekai for the coming future. When Validar had controlled him, he'd screamed with such pain, and looked so ashamed of himself, she couldn't even fathom him not have trying all he could to resist. Lucina put her blade back down and stared at it, shame burning her face as she felt tears streak down it.

"I...I just can't Uncle...I'm sorry, please forgive me!" she cried out.

Sekai smiled to himself. He didn't believe Lucina would actually go through with her threat. Sure a part of him worried she would, though he did accept the logic of killing him, but he also didn't want to leave Lucina feeling the guilt and shame that would be sure to follow such an act. Besides, Lucina was to much like her father.

He turned around and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Shhh, don't worry Lucina, it's okay."

Lucina sniffled as she hugged Sekai. "Dammit, why...why did all of this have to happen!?"

Sekai scoffed in amusement. "Who really knows? I don't really care though, after all...we're more than enough to handle it."

Lucina didn't smile at the joke, though she did let go of Sekai. "I'm really sorry Uncle, what I did was unforgivable."

Sekai waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I had no intention of letting you kill me anyways. If Lissa were to find out, she'd find a way to bring me back just so she could kill me all over again."

Lucina didn't quite know how to respond. Sekai simply smirked before he turned back to watch the remainder of light the sun had cast slowly fall to darkness.

"Hold to faith Lucina. When we hold to the bonds we've made and the trust we have forged, then fate cannot be overcome."

Lucina couldn't help but smirk. "That sounds like something Father would say."

"Well, guess some part of him had to rub off after all these years."


	48. Update

Hey everyone, not gonna lie kind of forgot about this site. When I left two and a half years ago, I went on a religious mission that took two years. When I returned I did continue this story, but on fanfiction.net. I have some personal reasons as for why, nothing I will get into on here. I just wanted everyone to know that the story has officially reached an end on that site save for an epilogue and final author's note at the time of me writing this, but I will not update anymore on this site. Once again, I have some personal reasons for this, nothing against this site or anyone on it, but it is a decision I made and I'll stick to it.

I do want to thank this site though since I began the story here. I will always love this place and I do still visit and read some stories. Love you all, and thanks for the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so any comments or suggestion on how I can better format this stuff is appreciated.


End file.
